¿Y el premio?
by DanGrint
Summary: Como nunca los habías visto, todos pelean por un mismo premio en una sola guerra y que se hace personal especialmente para dos personas. ¿Quién ganará? ¿Es sólo por ganar y destruir al enemigo o es que la guerra en vez de ser dolorosa se hizo placentera?
1. ¿Y el premio? Intro

**¿Y el premio?**

¡Hola!

Una vez más estoy de vuelta con otra historia. Nuestros principales protagonistas son Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. También hay algo de Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, al igual que Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson.

**Se les recuerda que esto lo escribo con ****el único fin de divertirme y divertirlos****. ****TODOS**** los personajes ****pertenecen**** a JK ROWLING. Ninguno me pertenece, eso es obvio**_. _

Ahora bien, se les recuerda también que contiene escenas fuertes. No apto para menores de edad ni personas que se puedan ofender con lo escrito.

Hace ya bastante tiempo que tenía algo de material escrito, pero la escuela no me daba la oportunidad de pulirlo ni escribir más, pero aprovechando los días libres me dediqué a avanzar con los capítulos y no atrasarlos cuando esté muy ocupada, y sólo sea cuestión de publicarlos.

En un día de mis más oscuras perversiones, jajaja, mentira, se me ocurrió esta loca idea, bueno, en realidad fueron dos ideas, una para Granger y Malfoy; y la otra para otros personajes (aquellos a quienes les gusta crepúsculo, les traeré pronto una historia, estén atentos a mi perfil para cuando lo publique).

Les doy la más loca y perversa **BIENVENIDA** a **¿Y el premio?**, espero les guste la idea y en general la historia. Estaré ansiosa esperando sus reviews para saber qué tal les pareció.

Estoy emocionada por esta nueva aventura. Hace mucho no escribía nada.

**Nota importante****:** La historia está escrita en primera persona y los puntos de vista varían según las situaciones o circunstancias. La puede relatar Hermione o Draco. Cuando se junten ambos, se los haré saber para que no surjan dudas, pero al final de cuentas ustedes se darán cuenta quién lo narra.

Summary:

Como nunca los habías visto, todos pelean por un mismo premio en una sola guerra, misma que se hace personal especialmente para dos personas. El deseo de ganar crece con el afán de destruirse uno al otro. ¿Quién ganará? ¿Cómo surge ésta guerra? ¿Es sólo por ganar y destruir al enemigo o es que la guerra en vez de ser dolorosa se hizo placentera?

¿Quieren saber de qué se trata? ¡¡A leer se ha dicho!!


	2. Estuviste perfecta

- Buenos días – nos saludó la profesora McGonagall.

- Buenos días, profesora – le devolvimos el saludo enseguida, pero se escuchó a manera cuando un grupo de niños responden a coro.

- Como ya les había comentado hace una semana, hay un concurso entre Casas, bien, pues hoy les haremos saber las instrucciones. Ya que el día de hoy se inauguran las pruebas, las cuales son tanto de conocimientos como de práctica – nos explicó emocionada la profesora – También habrá pruebas extracurriculares.

- ¿Tan pronto? Pero si no nos dieron tiempo ni de estudiar – alegó Dean Thomas nervioso.

- Ese es el fin, Sr. Thomas. Se supone que ya saben muchas cosas. De cualquier manera no se les pondrán pruebas que no les hayamos enseñado – continuó Minerva con voz firme.

- ¿Y si perdemos? – la voz de Neville sonó muy baja a mi lado.

- Esto va para todos. Gryffindor es una Casa ejemplar para Hogwarts, tiene ya muchos años ganando. Este no será la excepción. Aparte de llevarse la gloria y mención honorifica de por vida, habrá premios para el equipo ganador que está compuesto por dos personas. Y es lo siguiente: un saco de 1000 galeones, un viaje a la playa deseada por 10 días, se exentarán todas las materias (lo cual quiere decir que no presentarán exámenes finales) y un pase directo a ser los Premios Anuales por 2 meses (o descansar de su deber un rato) – nos explicó un tanto amenazadora nuestra Jefa de Casa.

Se escucharon aplausos en el grupo de emoción por cada uno de los premios mencionados.

- ¡A no!, a mí nadie me quita mi insignia de Premio Anual – eso era una ofensa. Yo, Hermione Granger no lo permitiría.

- Exacto, Srita. Granger, así que por ustedes, más vale no perder – nos amenazó moderadamente.

- Profesora, ¿cómo vamos a participar?

- A los Jefes de Casa nos llegará una nota en cualquier momento, indicándonos con que Casa participaremos y al finalizar habrá una ganadora, espero sea Gryffindor. Entonces se hará de nuevo el mismo procedimiento con las dos finalistas, evaluando conocimientos y las otras actividades extras. Poseerán otro premio, pero ése no se dará a conocer hasta el momento indicado – se apresuró a explicar ya que todos queríamos saber qué regalo sería.

Tocaron la puerta con decisión tres veces seguidas.

- Por favor que no sea con… - pero Ron interrumpió su súplica cuando una voz sonó.

- Buenos días, McGonagall.

- ¡No! – gritó Ron al convertirse en realidad su peor pesadilla.

- Snape, adelante –sonrió ella avergonzada por el comportamiento de mi mejor amigo.

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa, la competencia inicia ahora y su Casa es nuestra oposición, la primera prueba es en el aula de pociones – la malicia de Snape era evidente, como siempre. Gozaría de la oportunidad de aplastar a su Casa enemiga, en sí, a uno en especial, mi pobre otro mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

- Perfecto. ¡Rápido, muévanse jóvenes! – nos apresuró la profesora.

Salimos enseguida con prontitud, la tensión se sentía ya en el ambiente. Ambas Casas somos muy ambiciosas, así que esto se pondrá feo. La tensión sólo era un inicio.

Cuando estábamos dentro del aula se notaba con claridad donde estaba cada una.

- Puesto que anteriormente se les comentó – empezó la víbora mayor con malicia – Serán por parejas los equipos, así que a formarlos ¡AHORA!

- Profesora – estoy casi segura lo que me dirá Snape una vez que me haga escuchar, pero no me importa – En nuestra casa somos 15, es imposible por parejas. No importa que Slytherin tenga un equipo más si es por 3; si es por 2, de cualquier manera salen 2 equipos más y sobraría una persona, es justo por tríos para las dos casas.

- Qué inteligente, Srita. Granger – sí, eso era lo que tenía pensado que sisearía el rastrero mayor. Solté de golpe el aire. No me gustaba ser tan sarcástica ni irónica, ni mordaz, pero esas víboras me sacan lo peor.

- Gracias por la observación – sonrió la profesora, no hay duda que soy su orgullo – Serán por tres personas, espero no tenga inconvenientes profesor.

- Adelante, el número no gana inteligencia – nos dirigió una mirada tan suya a mí y Harry. Nos ama, sin lugar a dudas. Debemos ser sus personas favoritas en el mundo.

Gryffindor nos movimos con tranquilidad para formar los equipos, haciendo que rompiéramos la poca paciencia del mago con pelo extra-grasiento. _"Vamos, Hermione, deja a un lado ese sarcasmo. No te hace bien"._

- No sean tímidos, hagan los equipos – animó McGonagall a los que faltaban.

- Qué lentitud, deben aprender del ejemplo de los alumnos de Slytherin – ellos ya estaban por equipos, así que no perdió la oportunidad de embarrárnosla en la cara.

Observé a Minerva, se veía entusiasmada por la competencia, ella nos lo dijo antes, debemos tomar lo mejor del concurso, sería empezar a relacionarnos con lo que nos espera afuera del colegio, para un futuro con trabas, competitividad y trampas en lo que sería nuestro trabajo. Pero como siempre, Snape arruinándonos la poca diversión; él y su enfado eterno y sus molestos comentarios. No tenemos ni 10 minutos.

- Muy bueno días, queridos profesores y alumnos, en este momento se hace oficial el concurso escolar, cabe mencionar a cada uno de los concursantes competitivos; Hupplepuff y Ravenclaw rivalizan, así como Gryffindor y Slytherin luchan por un lugar: se inaugura en este mismo segundo. ¡A trabajar se ha dicho! – nos reímos divertidos por la voz emocionada del director, sus palabras retumbaron por todo el castillo.

- Harry, Ron, ¿puedo ser con ustedes? – Neville no vio que iba detrás de él para dirigirme con mis amigos. Sentí pena por él. No me gustaba dejarlo fuera, menos en esta prueba, siempre lo arruina todo cuando Snape se encuentra cerca.

- Oh, Neville, lo sentimos, ya estamos completos, Hermione está con nosotros – le dijo apenado Harry, se giró para sonreírme y me viera Neville.

- Claro, que tonto, cómo no lo pensé – el pobre se rió nervioso.

- Neville, qué haces allá, eres con nosotros – le gritó Seamus, ya estando con Dean.

- Bien chicos, tengo equipo – dijo emocionado Neville y se despidió de nosotros.

- Ahora que los equipos están listos, así como están todos, el primero de adelante se sentará en esta mesa – nos la señaló Snape fríamente – Dos equipos por mesa, y así sucesivamente. ¡AHORA!

Creo que adora decir esa palabra. Debe sentirse realizado.

Neville, Seamus y Dean se juntaron en la primera mesa junto con otros de nuestra misma Casa. Suerte. Pueden trabajar como un gran equipo.

En algunas ocasiones dos equipos quedaron en la misma mesa siendo de la propia Casa, pero en otras ocasiones de distintas.

- Digo, ¿en todos lados nos tenemos que encontrar? – indicó molesto Ron. Giré hacia donde la mirada de él se posaba en ese momento. McGonagall sentaba obligadamente a Malfoy, Parkinson y Zabini en nuestra mesa. Perfecto. ¿Qué he hecho en mi hermosa vida para que nos torturen de esta forma tan cruel? ¿A caso no nos estima nuestra propia Jefa?

- No pienso sentarme con una sangre sucia – la repugnante voz del hurón se hizo presente. Estúpido. Una sangre sucia de la cual, a pesar de que Snape no lo diga en voz alta, está orgullosa. Que se muerda la lengua todo lo que guste.

- ¡Insolente! – se exaltó Minerva, saliendo en mi defensa, aunque no lo necesitaba, hace mucho tiempo que sus comentarios son simplemente palabras en un intento de formar oraciones.

-¿Cuál es tu problema idiota? – defendió Ron. Lo tomé de la mano. No es necesario que se moleste.

- Ambos se callan y empiecen a trabajar – nos ladró la víbora mayor. Qué mal, esa cosa rastrera no hace ese sonido.

Y de nuevo con el sarcasmo. Qué mal estoy. Cuenta hasta 10. Cuando empecé, un silencio se hizo en la mesa y en las demás, y la tensión entre alumnos y maestros se sintió más fuerte.

- La poción que tienen que preparar es la siguiente – los datos aparecieron en la pizarra.

Rápidamente todos nos levantamos para conseguir los ingredientes, pero cuando regresamos dos dimos cuenta de algo.

- Profesora, la balanza, cuchillos, dagas y demás herramientas, sólo hay un conjunto por mesa – eso es terrible. Si era necesario rogar lo haría, así que se lo dije preocupada.

- Es parte de la prueba, tienen que compartirlo – nos dijo emocionada.

- ¡Diablos! – se escucharon muchas quejas.

Parkinson y Malfoy tomaron la balanza y el cuchillo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Maldición! – bufó Ron en voz baja.

- No hay problema Ron, podemos ir cortando las hierbas grandes con las dagas, mientras ellos terminan su parte – le dije nerviosa.

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y ellos aún no desocupaban el equipo, necesitábamos la balanza para las cantidades.

- Necesitamos la balanza – les dije un poco desesperada.

- Qué pena, Granger, nosotros igual – me respondió Malfoy y los otros rieron.

En realidad a ellos ni les importaba, sólo tomaron las cosas para fastidiarnos la prueba. No por nada no habían mostrado enojo cuando los sentaron con nosotros, claro, a excepción del comentario inmaduro de esa víbora rubia, era claro que nos querían arruinar todo.

- Ya sé que a ustedes no les importa en absoluto esta prueba, así que nos dan las cosas en este momento – desafió Harry.

- O qué, Potter – le respondió Malfoy burlón, tal siempre.

- Mira, yo no voy a perder, me propuse ganar esos mil galeones – Ron puso cara de loco.

Los slytherin sólo de rieron de mi amigo.

- Y yo esos exámenes no los voy a presentar – Harry no perdería su oportunidad de no estudiar, sería feliz.

- Vaya, Potter, tus metas son sorprendentes – se burló Zabini.

- Vaya, tu cerebro también – le ilustré de igual forma.

Esta vez mis amigos se rieron de ellos, observé fijamente a las serpientes y les sonreí con inocencia.

Se quedaron callados.

- Draco, piénsalo – Parkinson les susurró con cara de asco, bueno, no a ellos, su cara siempre tiene esa expresión – Con el dinero nosotros no tenemos problemas, pero ten en cuenta que nuestros padres no preguntarán en que gastaremos cierta cantidad, con eso de que nos quieren enseñar a invertir el oro; y si ganamos el viaje no nos vigilarán por ser parte del Colegio, después de todo, será grandioso no estudiar estupideces y sin la insignia podremos relajarnos sin trabajos extras, aunque será una pena no poder molestar a los insignificantes, pero valdrá la pena – terminó su largo discurso orgullosa de sí. Es la primera vez que la escucho decir varias cosas con juicio, no la creía capaz de formar una oración.

- ¿Dos meses sin molestar a inferiores ni sangre sucias? – se lamentó el hijo de mortifago. Que sinvergüenza puede llegar a ser y repugnante.

- ¿Qué dicen? – les sonrió divertida, supongo.

- Será un juego de niños – aceptó Zabini de forma engreída.

- Si, será divertido – también el rubio aceptó malicioso.

Si para el rubio molestar, humillar, tratar mal a las personas era su significado de diversión, está más que equivocado, para todos los demás no lo era. Tenemos una forma muy distinta de pensar.

En lo que ellos platicaban, Harry aprovechó para robarse el cuchillo y comenzamos a cortar las hojas que eran más finas. La balanza no la pudimos tomar, Malfoy la sostenía.

- Ok, nadie me va a arruinar mi trabajo – señalé molesta.

- Granger, Granger… hasta que terminemos nosotros la poción, tal vez tengan la balanza – dijo despectivo Zabini.

Todos nos retamos con la mirada. Estábamos tan cerca unos de otros. Siendo una mesa rectangular, Ron y Parkinson se posicionaban en las orillas cortas (frente a frente) y los demás en los lados más grandes; Harry y Zabini en el mismo lado, por lo que Malfoy estaba a mi lado izquierdo. El equipo de cada Casa estaba claramente dividido en las esquinas, pero observando la formación, así es como habíamos quedado. Ron a mi lado derecho en la orilla corta y frente a mí Harry.

La única ventaja que tenemos es que hay dos parrillas para calentar las pociones.

Mientras Harry cortó las hojas finamente, yo me dediqué a triturar unas frutas para luego poner el jugo en el caldero para hervirla.

- Ese viaje será mío – dijimos al mismo tiempo con la otra bruja. Hubiese sido gracioso de llevarnos bien, pero no es así, nos miramos molestas, retándonos.

Ambos equipos nos propusimos ganar, sólo que nosotros sí competiríamos sanamente, mientras que ellos jugarían suciamente, como buenos slytherin, sin importar cómo, con tal de ganar.

Me alegré tanto de conseguir a la primera el hechizo que nos serviría de balanza, de esperarnos seguiríamos en la misma situación, las serpientes sólo soltaban risas despectivas.

- Sabes, Potter, eres todo un fracasado como tu padre, Snape tiene la razón – de repente la voz de Malfoy nos distrajo de nuestro trabajo, rompiendo el silencio incomodo de la mesa – Eres puro nombre, debiste quedarte con los asquerosos muggles.

- Cállate, Malfoy – explotó Ron rojo de la cara por el calor de las pociones en el fuego – Eres un idiota…

- Déjalo, Ron – lo interrumpió Harry tranquilo – Verás, mis padres murieron con honor, sin embargo, aquí el único fracasado es tu padre, que fue a parar a Azkaban por ser sirviente de un mestizo – sonrió con burla cuando dejó de hablar.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar de tal forma al Sr. Tenebroso? – se exaltó Parkinson ofendida.

- Callen en este momento o se les descalifica – nos sorprendió a nuestra espalda la profesora – ¡Sigan trabajando!

De nuevo el silencio reinó.

- Recuerden que la poción ya debe tomar un color púrpura – anunció Snape aburrido. Tanto él como la profesora se sentaban frente a la clase.

- Genial – expresó Ron cuando la poción comenzaba a cambiar al color indicado – Será pan comido.

- No cantes victoria, Weasley – se molestó el líder del trío verde y plata.

- Tampoco tú, Malfoy – se burló Harry – Tu poción es rosa.

El otro equipo dirigió la mirada a su caldero. Harry tenía razón. Malfoy por molestarnos no puso atención. Parkinson veía entretenida sus uñas. Zabini se perdió en su mundo ególatra. Así que olvidaron girarla tres veces cada 2 minutos desde hace 15 minutos precisamente.

Intercambiaron entre ellos una mirada maliciosa.

La chica sin cerebro tomó una hoja de color amarillo, que dentro de un par de minutos tendríamos que poner.

- Qué pena, pero ya no lo será la suya – se burló.

- No te atrevas a poner eso es el caldero – Ron reaccionó rápido poniendo sus manos sobre la poción.

- Vamos, Weasley, no te harás rico con 1000 galeones – las burlas de Malfoy no se hicieron esperar y se acercó más con la silla a la mesa, estaba bastante separado de mí, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de arruinar la poción se me subió prácticamente.

- ¡Cállate! – se abalanzó Ron sobre el rubio.

Entonces Parkinson aprovechó para arrojar la hoja a nuestro caldero. Empezaron a salir chispas rojas y poco a poco fue cambiando a color azul marino con un espesor medio.

- Perfecto – escuchamos la voz de McGonagall y dejamos de pelear – La poción de la Srita. Granger y los Sres. Potter y Weasley ha tomado el resultado final, ya sólo necesita cocer un tiempo más y agregar el ingrediente último – anunció con orgullo y nos sonrió.

- Gracias, Parkinson – le sonreí amablemente a la bruja. Me miró con odio. Si las miradas mataran.

Zabini tomó un puño de hierbas machacadas en polvo fino, dirigió su mano de nuevo a la poción al tiempo que decía asustada:

- ¡No lo hagas!

- ¿O si no, qué? – se burló moviendo la mano arriba del caldero. Ni Harry ni Ron se atrevieron a intentar quitar la mano, ya que al primer movimiento, seguro soltaba el polvo y se arruina todo.

- Hazlo, Blaise – se rió Malfoy a sus anchas. No lo hizo, antes se burlaría de nosotros.

- No lo hagas – le repetí.

- Suplícame y tal vez no lo haga – me sonrió arrogante.

- Por supuesto que no haré eso – era indignante sólo pensarlo. Los odio.

- ¡Hazlo! – coreó la bruja a su amigo divertida por poder burlarse de nosotros.

- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo – lo amenacé con los dientes apretados.

- ¿O si no, qué? – me miró con desprecio Malfoy.

Me quedé callada. Qué podía decirle. Nada. Tendríamos que ver cómo arruinaban todo. Mis amigos merecen el premio, el viaje final lo puedo hacer con mis papás. Y como si me hubiesen puesto una lámpara en mi mente, la idea más descabellada cruzó por mi cabeza.

- No, nada – sonreí maliciosa – Sólo lo comento – y mientras decía esto puse sobre la pierna del rubio mi mano izquierda.

Al sentir mi mano, Malfoy brincó, nadie se dio cuenta de su movimiento, pero él no dijo nada.

- Tú no me das órdenes – sentenció Zabini con presunción.

- Yo no te estoy dando órdenes – respondí aún con mi mano sobre la pierna del slytherin – Sólo te lo estoy pidiendo.

- Hazlo – dijo Malfoy con voz no tan potente.

- ¡No! – Ron tomó polvo y amenazó – Lo haré también. Todavía la pueden rescatar.

Subí mi mano un poco, la dirigí a su entrepierna lentamente. Sentí como se tensaba, sin embargo, no hacía nada para quitarla.

Lo miré de reojo y noté cómo su respiración se hizo ligeramente entrecortada. Subí más mi mano, acariciando su pierna en el camino, poco a poco me acercaba a su intimidad.

- Una vez más te lo digo a ti, Malfoy – le recordé con malevolencia – Dile a tu amiguito que no lo haga.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, una pócima explotó esparciéndose por toda el aula, haciendo que las antorchas se apagaran. Se quedó todo oscuro. Con la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas a lo alto del lugar podía ver sólo siluetas. Al único que podía ver mejor era precisamente a Malfoy.

Al quedarnos a oscuras, intenté quitar mi mano, pero otra se posó sobre la mía impidiéndome retirarla. Me asusté y jalé, pero esa mano ejerció presión en mi mano. Era Malfoy.

Lentamente él dirigió mi mano más arriba, impresionaba por su cambio drástico, reaccioné varios segundos tarde. Mientras tanto seguía el camino que él me imponía.

Dejó de hacerme presión, pero con suavidad la movió a su cometido. No sabía a ciencia exacta porque continuaba con aquello tan perverso. De hecho sentí cómo acariciaba mi mano con suavidad incitándome a continuar inconscientemente. A lo lejos ambos escuchamos las voces de los demás, sus risas por el accidente, pero no nos importó, seguimos en lo nuestro.

De nuevo, Malfoy posó su mano sobre la mía cuando llegué a su intimidad, misma que estaba cubierta por su pantalón. Estaba tan tensa por lo que hacía. Ambos giramos la cabeza para vernos, por algunos segundos nuestras miradas no dijeron nada. Él comenzó a mover de arriba hacia abajo su mano junto a la mía, que es la que estaba abajo, tocando su parte delicada. Los movimientos los hizo lento, pausado, de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro.

Observé cómo Malfoy con todo el descaro cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia que le otorgaba por una loca razón que no sé, pero de igual manera advertí cuando abrió lentamente su boca para dejar escapar un suave suspiro en contra de su voluntad.

Escuchamos cuando varios pronunciaron "lumus" y reaccionamos al momento haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Enseguida los profesores con sus varitas empezaron a desaparecer aquel pesado humo.

Mi respiración estaba completamente agitada. Ya ni quise voltear a verlo. ¿Qué había pasado? No lo puedo creer. Sentía mi sangre arder. ¿Mi piel estaba en llamas?

- Hermione, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Ron, me veía atento. Tal vez piense que estoy a punto de ahogarme, así me siento.

Los demás también lo notaron.

- ¿Qué le hiciste hurón? – le reclamó Harry asustado porque yo aún no podía hablar. Lo vi de reojo y el muy idiota sonrió de lado.

Todo lo contrario a mi reacción, él parecía contener la respiración. Estaba completamente inmóvil, sus manos asían la mesa con tal fuerza que de un momento a otro podía tener la fuerza suficiente para romper allí donde presiona.

- Yo…yo… - tomé aire cerrando los ojos y contesté con voz baja para no delatarme – Es sólo que me dificulta respirar con el humo, es todo…

- Sí, claro, Granger – se burló Pansy de mí. Supongo que piensa que Malfoy me habría enviado un hechizo. Todo menos eso que acababa de pasar.

- ¿Segura que estas bien? – Ron puso una mano en mi frente para asegurarse. Me sentía totalmente acalorada, debía de dar la misma imagen.

- Si – susurré – Sólo necesito salir.

- Bien – respondió Harry volteando a McGonagall - Profesora, Hermione está teniendo dificultad para respirar con este humo, ¿puede salir?

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Srita. Granger? – no es para tanto, nadie murió para usar ese tono de voz.

- Sí, estoy bien, sólo necesito aire fresco…

- Bien, Sr. Weasley acompáñela a la enfermería.

- ¡No! – grité asustada – Yo…yo… puedo ir sola, no se preocupe. Únicamente necesito aire.

Mis amigos me miraron extrañados mientras me dirigía a la salida con una última vista a la mesa. Cuando llegué a la puerta vi la cara negra de los magos a quienes les explotó la pócima.

Entre más rápido camine saldré de esta tortura. No puedo creerlo. Por qué pasó eso. Y todo por el soso premio. La próxima vez pensaré tal debe de ser. Ser buen estudiante y no ver el premio detrás del esfuerzo. Mi juicio de razón ha sido acabado por el ansia de un viaje y no perder mi insignia. Eso no es propio de mí.

Al cruzar la puerta escuché cuando la profesora preguntó si alguien más tenía problemas con sus pulmones. Si supiera por qué prácticamente me estoy ahogando. Volví a sentir la piel de mi cuello y cara encenderse. Qué horror.

Al escuchar pasos detrás de mí aceleré el paso, tal vez eran Harry y Ron quienes respondieron para asegurarse de que estoy bien.

Pero lo único que quería era estar sola y despejar mi mente. Di vuelta en la esquina. A la primera puerta que encontrara abierta me metería. Pero no pude poner en marcha mi plan, ya que alguien me regresó del brazo y me giró hasta ponerme delante de mi agresor lastimándome el brazo. Acto seguido, me empujó hacia la pared sacándome el aire por el golpe. Al intentar reaccionar hice mi cabeza hacia atrás y ver quién era, porque al ser más alto que yo, no vi su cara, y me golpeé con fuerza la cabeza al tiempo que cerré los ojos.

- ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando, Granger? – gruñó Malfoy.

Definitivamente este no es mi día.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa estúpido? – me asusté - ¿Quién te crees para tratarme así? – lo aventé con fuerza por el pecho, quedaba a escasos centímetros de mí.

- ¡Hermione! – escuchamos la voces de mis amigos del otro lado del pasillo.

Al intentar abrir la boca el slytherin me la cubrió en un movimiento rápido. Y una vez más golpeé mi cabeza en la pared. Solté un gemido de dolor. El golpe anterior me había dejado sensible el área.

En el segundo siguiente se abrió una puerta detrás mío y a modo de reacción al sentirme caer, me aferré de los hombros de Malfoy, luego, la luz se extinguió al cerrarse la puerta con suavidad.

- Shh – sentí el aliento del hurón golpearme en la cara. Me tenía con una de sus manos sujetada la espalda con tal fuerza que me estaba a doler.

Tampoco es que el golpe que me di hace unos segundos ayudara mucho. Su otra mano me cubría la boca.

No se veía nada. Estaba completamente oscuro, pero lo podía sentir totalmente pegado a mí. Oímos cuando los gritos de mis amigos buscándome se alejaban a casa segundo que pasaba y después ya no se escucharon. Se prendieron de pronto las antorchas del aula iluminándolo todo.

Escuché cuando el hurón siseaba algo en una lengua extraña mientras apuntó con su varita hacia la puerta y de pronto ésta dejó de existir. Estaba encerrada en cuatro paredes. Sin salida alguna. Aunque gritara nadie me escucharía. Entonces mi cabeza golpeada se iluminó. De inmediato llevé mi mano a mi túnica para sacar mi varita. Al menos me defendería en ese encierro.

Bueno, debería ser ilegal cometer tantas sandeces en un día. Ok, eso sería aplaudirme. Más bien en los últimos 5 minutos desde que había sido tan idiota en poner mi mano en la pierna de ese maldito amante de las artes oscuras, seguirle su juego, salir corriendo del aula dejando TODAS mis cosas allí; y cuando me refiero a todas mis cosas, es porque son TODAS. Mi mochila y mi túnica con mi estúpida varita dentro.

Bien, era momento de asustarme.

Mi respiración empezó acelerarse. Y eso era una idiotez, no debería darle armas a mi enemigo, pero mi sentido de supervivencia no estaba actuando como debería, al parecer todavía no veía el peligro.

- Ahora sí explícame, Granger – exigió el rubio oxigenado mientras quitaba su mano de mi boca.

- Aléjate de mí, estúpido mortifago, me das asco – grité molesta y lo golpeé en el pecho – ¡Te vas arrepentir de haber hecho esto!

Malfoy dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando empecé a golpearlo, pero enseguida alzó su varita y la puso en mi pecho.

Mientras me apuntaba con ella caminé hacia atrás hasta toparme con un escritorio y me quedé quieta aguantando la respiración.

- Escucha sangre sucia, nadie me habla de esa forma – siseó bastante molesto, tanto que le temblaba la varita en la mano – No me hagas lanzarte una maldición.

Yo simplemente no dije nada. Sus ojos no mentían. Daba miedo. En todo caso yo era una presa fácil de cazar.

- No obstante, pensándolo bien no lo voy a hacer – sonrió de lado con malicia – Para algo me vas a servir. El placer físico nadie lo rechaza, bueno, en mi caso sería desahogo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, además en susurro. El miedo no me lo permitió.

Se acercó hasta mí en una zancada. Me tomó por la cintura y me colocó encima del escritorio.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes idiota? – vociferé al mismo tiempo que le daba patadas en sus piernas.

En aquel momento se inclinó sobre mí y me tomó por el cabello, jalándome la cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente.

- Escúchame bien, sangre sucia – mientras me decía esto, con su otra mano tomó una de las mías y ejerció presión en mi brazo. Con la otra sólo agarró más cabello para no soltarme y jalarme – Vengo a que termines lo que empezaste, no creas que tú sales invicta de esto.

Me sentía humillada. Asustada. Enojada conmigo y furiosa con él.

- Tú podrás quedarte con las ganas – acercó con brusquedad mi cabeza a la suya y sentí sus labios tibios en mi oído – Pero yo no…

Solamente negué con mi cabeza.

- No fue mi intención, Malfoy – susurré en su oído, no quería trasmitirle mi miedo – Lo…lo…siento.

- Demasiado tarde para eso – me susurró al morderme con suavidad el lóbulo.

Y de nuevo me jaló del cabello hacia atrás. No pude evitar gemir de dolor. Mi cabeza parecía a punto de estallar. Además, sentía muy caliente en una parte, algo escurriéndome. Eso ya era el colmo. Nada más faltaba que me hubiera abierto. Espero que sea sólo sudor. Tanta mala suerte en menos de un día era pasarse de la raya. Nos miramos durante varios segundos, entonces cerré los ojos, no quería que salieran las lagrimas que amenazaban con hacerlo. Y empecé a inhalar y exhalar suavemente, algo debía ocurrírseme. Pero ese maldito dolor de cabeza no me lo permitía. Tenía que pensar en algo para salir de ese pozo en el que me había metido muy hondo.

- Te duele, ¿cierto? – escuché a Malfoy cambiar su tono de voz de pronto.

Asentí con los ojos cerrados. Aprecié cuando me soltó para pasar sus dedos entre mi cabello y colocarlos allí donde me dolía. Comenzó a dar un ligero masaje, pero eso me dolió más y apreté mis ojos con fuerza.

- Mírame, Granger – exigió el slytherin. Respiré profundamente una vez más y los abrí. Tenía una mueca de burla en su cara – Conste que tú sola te hiciste daño en la cabeza, yo no tuve nada que ver aquí.

- Tal vez yo la tuve, pero eres un sádico por tratarme así – le escupí las palabras molesta.

Liberó mi brazo y tomó su varita, que no vi siquiera de donde la sacó, entonces apuntó con ella en mi cabeza y dejé de sentir el liquido escurriendo. Tampoco ya no sentía dolor. De nuevo pasó sus dedos delicadamente, ya no sentí nada, únicamente el recorrer de las yema de sus dedos.

- No es necesario que me agradezcas – expresó sarcástico. Sentí mis rodillas haciendo presión en su abdomen bajo de lo pegado que estaba a mí – Pero te voy a dejar algo bien claro, yo no soy ningún sádico.

- Lo eres – respondí con brusquedad – La forma en que me tratas y quieres forzar las cosas a tu manera con agresividad, son señal de que lo eres.

- Eres la primera que lo dice – se burló el rubio – Al parecer nadie te ha tocado de esta forma y crees que es agresión.

No le respondí nada. Era alegar en vano. No obstante, haría que se olvidara de su cometido. Mientras esperaba mi respuesta, pude ver en sus ojos la confusión. Es como si se hubiera quedado pensando en mis palabras. Y si era cierto si él solamente les daba placer a las mujeres por su agresividad sin que nunca se quejaran. Al parecer estaba cuestionando el hecho de que él siempre había pensado que aquellos gemidos robados de sus conquistas de noche eran por como las trataba y no simplemente para desahogar su tensión física con agresividad y miedo a que se lo dijeran. Lo vi, le había causado desconcierto y enfado.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo? – dijo entre dientes.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Entonces haré que te retractes por lo que acabas de decir.

La mano que tenía en mi cabeza la cerró en un puño en mi cabello y me volvió a hacer hacia atrás varios centímetros. Esta vez no lo hizo con la misma fuerza, fue más delicado. Me sonrió malicioso mientras se mordía el labio de lado y empujó de nuevo mi cabeza hacia la suya.

Colocó sus labios en mi oído. Pasó su lengua tibia y húmeda por mi oreja. Mordió mi lóbulo y mientras deslizaba sus dientes para soltarme su lengua jugueteó.

Me murmuró:

- ¿Sigues pensando que soy sádico? – su voz era baja y ronca.

No puede evitar cerrar los ojos y morderme el labio. Aquello se sintió muy bien.

Maldición. Cómo me permitía sentir eso, pero él tenía razón, era el estúpido dolor de cabeza lo que me hacía sentir agresividad en sus movimientos. No le iba a dar el gusto. No si yo tenía alguna ventaja en esto. Era obvio que de alguna u otra forma tenía que "pagar" por hacer aquella locura. Lo bueno que no había visto mi reacción.

- Lo eres, Malfoy, acéptalo – le dije con voz fría – No sabes tratar a una mujer. Pobre de las que ya pasaron por tu cama, debieron quedar desilusionadas.

Deberían darme un premio por la cantidad de idioteces dichas. Y sigo pensando que debería ser ilegal.

Y ahora sí sentí dolor. Retorció su mano con mi cabello y tiró con brusquedad. Estrujó mi brazo de nuevo. Estaba que echaba chispas. Le di en su ego. Lo noté en sus ojos. Esta vez sí me haría daño. Empezó a incomodarme la presión en el brazo.

- Ahora sí te duele, ¿no? – señaló viéndome a los ojos. Su cara estaba cerca de la mía. Y si a mí me incomodaba la presión en las rodillas, a él debería dolerle el vientre bajo, aunque estaba segura que ni era consciente de eso, ya que el enojo lo sobrepasaba.

- No – lo desafié. Sabía que era una inmadurez de mi parte. Apretó los labios. Sabía que ejercería más presión hasta que aceptara mi dolor infringido a propósito. Y eso sí me lo estaba ganando a pulso. No soy masoquista, ni al caso. Pero había encontrado un punto débil: poner en duda el placer que les da a las mujeres.

"_Piensa rápido Hermione y ahora" _– mientras pensaba solté lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza.

- Pero todavía me duele aquí – puse mi mano izquierda sobre su brazo derecho ejerciendo presión para que soltara mi cabello y cuando cedió, guié su mano bajando por mi nuca hasta la mitad de mi espalda.

Tardó en reaccionar mientras nos veíamos a los ojos, pero en cuando vio que mordía mi labio nerviosa, reaccionó.

Dejó de presionar mi brazo derecho y me soltó de la espalda. Despegó su vientre de mis rodillas un poco y entonces vi la decisión en sus ojos.

Colocó sus manos en mis pernas y las separó suavemente, pero con urgencia. Mi falda se levantó sobre mis rodillas. Se colocó en medio de mis piernas y de nuevo con su brazo derecho que ya se encontraba en mi espalda, me deslizó hasta la orilla del escritorio, haciendo que mi falda subiera hasta la mitad de mis piernas.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no pude reaccionar hasta que me di cuenta de cómo mis piernas estaban separadas cada una a lado de su cintura, lo cual me acercó peligrosamente a su intimidad.

- No lo hagas, Malfoy – susurré asustada. Posé mis manos en su pecho – Hasta tú sabes que sería muy bajo para ti.

Me vio a los ojos. Los suyos ardían en pasión. No es que tuviera miedo a que alguien me tocara, tenía miedo a que me obligara y lo más seguro es que me lastimara.

- No tengas miedo – me dijo con seguridad – No te haré daño.

- Malfoy…

Pasó sus dedos por mis labios entreabiertos, mientras su otra mano descendía suavemente desde mi cabeza, pasando por mi nuca y bajando lentamente a la mitad de mi espalda. Entonces se detuvo para empezar a hacer círculos con dos dedos. Todo esto lo hizo viéndome a los ojos, segura de que quería ver mi reacción. Estuve a punto de morderme el labio, pero me di cuenta que si lo hacía, atraparía sus dedos en entre mis labios. Sonrió esperando a que cayera de nuevo en mi propio juego.

Al no ver respuesta, de nuevo con toda su mano siguió su camino por mi espalda acariciándola, pero no la había bajado ni dos centímetros cuando curvé el dorso hacia él quejándome.

- ¿Es en serio, Granger? – me dijo incrédulo el hurón riéndose.

- Fue tu culpa animal – le grité pegándole en el hombro – La gente civilizada habla y no arregla las cosas con tosquedad – una vez más solté un golpe en su pecho.

- Vamos, Granger. Cálmate – sonrió divertido agarrándome de las manos – Está bien, lo acepto, no debí empujarte, pero es tu culpa que seas tan delicada.

- Tal vez si la pared fuera más suave, no me hubiese lastimado – le respondí con ironía al tiempo que intentaba soltarme de su agarre – ¡Echémosle la culpa a la pared!

Intenté forcejear de nuevo.

- Si te quedas tranquila, te curo la espalda – prometió divertido. Yo sólo lo miré furiosa y al no ver resistencia, me soltó.

Me tomó por los hombros y me giró hacia la derecha. Al parecer no se quería quitar de nuestra comprometedora posición. Sentí su mano intentar sacar mi camisa de lugar por lo que le agarré del cabello y lo hice hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué diablos haces?

- Revisar tu espalda para saber si sólo es un golpe o si estás mucho más lastimada – me explicó tal si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero vi en su mirada perversidad.

- Claro – le di la razón soltándole el cabello para darle otro golpe, ahora en la espalda, ya que él también se giró para inspeccionar la mía - ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡Tú solamente quieres desnudarme!

- ¡Está bien! - me gritó y se separó de mí – Piensa lo que quieras, es tu problema si no quieres que te cure la herida; por mí que te siga doliendo.

Nos miramos furiosos. Se recargó en la pared a 2 metros de mí con los brazos cruzados. En algún momento tendría que ceder para salir de aquí, y él no me lo pondrá tan fácil. Estoy segura. Recargué mis codos en las piernas y me agaché para cubrir mi cara con las manos. Tenía que pensar las cosas bien, si no se saldría de control la situación. Malfoy me exige continuar con lo que empecé, ya que eso lo provocó dejándolo con ganas o eso había dejado en claro, molestándole. La única culpable era yo.

Sin embargo, él también la tenía en parte siguiéndome el juego, pudiendo detenerme. Así que yo puedo decidir qué hacer y qué no. Tendría que aceptarlo por seguir mi juego. Malfoy cree que por haberlo iniciado yo lo terminaría igual. Así que eran mis reglas. Si lo toco de nuevo estoy segura que lo hará sentir otra necesidad y no estoy segura hasta dónde es capaz con tal de continuar y terminar su cometido. Si le daba un buen beso, puede que se calmara su lujuria y cada quien se iría a su Casa como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Bien, hazlo – suspiré en mis manos – Revisa mi espalda, pero ni se te ocurra hacer un movimiento en falso hurón, te juro que te arrepientes.

Levanté la vista. Él seguía donde mismo. Entonces sonrió con maldad. Mientras se dirigía hacia mí, saqué mi camisa de la falda y la levanté hasta la mitad de mi espada. El mago se colocó detrás de mí para examinar el daño y exclamó sorprendido:

- Maldición, Granger, ¿de qué diantres estás echa?

- ¿De verdad es tan malo?

- No, pero si tienes 2 heridas de aproximadamente 2 cm y varias pequeñas. Es sólo que son algo profundas a manera si fueran heridas hechas con algún metal o algo así…

- ¿Qué esperas entonces?

Caminó hasta ponerse delante de mí. Y con toda la calma explicó que me pondría un ungüento que ardería un poco.

- Hazlo con la varita…

- No, porque estas heridas son diferentes…

- Me curaste la herida de la cabeza que sangraba – le recordé molesta – Son puros pretextos los tuyos.

Suspiró girando los ojos.

- No sangrabas, eres una exagerada. Era una sensación porque se estaba haciendo un cardenal y sentías caliente, pero no significaba que fuera sangre.

- ¿No sabes cerrar heridas? – mi incredulidad me sobrepasó y reí con fuerza – Me sorprende que no lo sepas…

- Tú tampoco lo sabes, no nos lo han enseñado – me contestó molesto – Pero a diferencia de ti sé hacer una solución muy eficaz e instantánea.

- Yo también, pero no tengo mi varita – le reproché – Cómo preten…

Volvió a tapar mi boca.

- Te va a arder…eh...un poco… - me explicó dudando – Es muy efectiva, en lo que actúa se van ir limpiando y cerrando las heridas, alrededor de un minuto después pasa el ardor, lo mejor es que no te quedarán cicatrices y no te dolerá.

Asentí. Destapó mi boca.

- Te aplicaría la poción con la varita, pero es mejor en partes para que ver si puedes soportar el ardor, te la voy a poner con la mano.

Al pasar a mi lado sonrió triunfante.

- Solamente quieres tocarme.

- También, digo, hay que sacarle provecho a la situación – al parecer sonreía, se escuchaba en la voz – Además, es parte de mi pago, puedes ir pensando en la otra…

Así que quería jugar. Bien, sí él quería tocar mi espalda, adelante. Solamente te daré un beso normal. Tapé mi boca con la mano. Preparada por si gritaba, al menos no se escucharía tan fuerte y no me dejaría en ridículo.

.- ¿Lista, sabelotodo? – se burló el muy desgraciado. Asentí – Pondré en las más pequeñas.

En el momento en que sentí cómo la poción tocaba mi piel, mordí mi mano con fuerza. Era como si hubieran puesto alcohol, vinagre y jabón en la herida, y además, como si la untaran con un cepillo. Era un ardor insoportable. Si la colocó en las pequeñas, sería el infierno en las grandes.

- Granger, no estamos curando unas heridas para hacer otras – me regañó con cinismo – Abre los ojos.

No lo hice.

- Ahora – exigió de nuevo, esperó a que lo hiciera – Deja de morder tu mano.

Con delicadeza retiró mi mano. Mordí mi labio. Maldito ardor. La víbora me miró furioso, solté mi labio y luego sonrió. No me di cuenta cuando se puso frente a mí.

- No seas exagerada, no arde tanto – se rió de nuevo por mis acciones – Voy a colocarte más.

Lo agarré por los hombros y lo jalé hacia mí con ansiedad. Una vez más quedamos en la misma posición. Mis piernas rodeando su cadera.

- Pero quédate aquí – susurré nerviosa y apenada por mi reacción. Si se quitaba era seguro que terminara mordiéndome la lengua, el labio o la mano, convencida de que sangraría. No estaba dispuesta a sanar la herida hecha por mis dientes.

Él solamente se encogió los hombros. Me aferré con fuerza. En el momento en que puso más de la poción, mi primera reacción fue intentar quitarme el ardor. Le agarré con ímpetu por los hombros, pero el ardor aumentó, supuse que eran de las grandes. No lo aguanté y escondí mi rostro entre su hombro y cuello y sin querer mordí su hombro.

Escuché cuando gimió de dolor ante la fuerza de mi mordida.

- Eso duele…

Dos segundos después abrí mi boca para soltarlo y me dirigí a su cuello; allí donde la ropa no le cubría nada. Si me concentraba en no morderle y hacerle daño, tal vez olvidara un poco ese desconcertante ardor.

Me aferré más a él, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Pegué mis labios a su piel.

- Lo siento, lo siento – le repetí una y otra vez entre jadeos. La respiración se me había agitado, hasta estaba sudando. O yo era una exagerada o de plano esa rata blanca me mintió en cuanto a lo poco que molestaba ese ungüento – No….fue…no fue mi intención…perdón, perdón…

- Tranquila, no fue para tanto – se rió bajo en mi oído – Aunque se me hará un moretón.

Su mano recorrió mi espalda aplicando la solución. Maldita sea. Ardía.

- Perdón, perdón…

- Respira profundo, ya casi pasa – me tranquilizó – Así es, no pienses en el dolor, sólo respira – me animó a que continuara para relajarme.

Respiré varias veces seguidas. Inhalando y exhalando.

- Me dijiste que no me iba a arder tanto. Eres un mentiroso – reproché como su fuese una niña de 5 años. Él rio suavemente.

- Ya casi termino. Lo prometo. Esto es lo último que pongo – me susurró con voz ronca en mi oído.

Comenzó el ardor con intensidad. En algunas partes estaba desapareciendo, en otras era menos.

Me concentré en su respiración. Estaba agitada. Supongo por la mordida en su hombro y la presión exagerada de mis manos en sus brazos y hombros. Sin embargo, no fue eso, me di cuenta tarde que mis labios rozando su piel y mi respiración lo estimularon.

Su mano se alejó de mi espalda, después con sus manos retiró mis brazos de su cuello con suavidad. Pero yo dejé mi cara donde mismo cerrando los ojos. Ejerció una ligera presión desde mis hombros hasta mis manos que reposaban en el escritorio. Y así lo hizo varias veces. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que la fuerza y tensión la puse en mis brazos. Con el masaje que me daba se empezaron a relajar.

- En un par de minutos estarás como nueva – me aseguró el slytherin mientras recorría con una de sus manos mi cintura desnuda y se acercó más para poder sentir mi espalda e inspeccionar las heridas – Ya casi cierran por completo.

No pude evitar estremecerme con su suave caricia.

- Ya relájate – me exigió acariciando alrededor de las lesiones.

El brazo que tenía encima del suyo, aquel que rodea mi cintura, lo alcé para colocarlo detrás de su nuca, lentamente introduje mis dedos en su cabello y levanté mis labios hasta su oído.

- Siento mucho haberte mordido – entonces me separé y deposité un beso en su mejilla.

Con urgencia se separó de mí y tomó mi cara entre sus manos. Me observó con deseo. Un tanto nerviosa mordí mi labio, sin embargo, actué como no lo esperaba y supongo que él menos; lo tomé por la cintura, lo acerqué por completo, quedando pegados. Con eso le dije todo.

Acercó sus labios a los míos, pero no me besó. Sólo se rozaron. Su aliento cálido pasó por mi boca entreabierta.

Qué esperaba. Por qué no lo hacía. Creía que eso quería. Comenzó a acariciar mi cuello.

- Vamos, dilo – me pidió en voz baja y ronca.

- Decirte qué – me extrañé.

- Que me deseas, que me quieres besar – me pidió en murmullo al tiempo que depositó besos por mi cara, nunca en mis labios.

- Malfoy, yo no te deseo, ni te quiero besar – me burlé – Yo sólo quiero acabar con esto y largarme.

Se me quedó viendo sin creerlo. De repente me acostó sobre el escritorio y de un sólo jalón abrió mi camisa haciendo volar los botones.

- ¿Estás segura? – me retó alzando una ceja. Se acercó a mi ombligo y pasó su lengua lentamente. Subió por mi vientre depositando besos, de vez en cuando usaba la lengua o mordía con sutileza. Sentí mi cuerpo reaccionar ante las caricias y arqué mi espalda.

Aprovechó para meter sus manos debajo. Me levantó para acercarme lo suficiente a su cuerpo y comenzó a besar mi cuello, en donde se detuvo a succionar un rato para dejarme una marca. Bajó a mi clavícula.

Se detuvo en el espacio que hay entre mis pechos y pasó su lengua con tortura.

- Dilo – exigió en susurro de nuevo.

- Tú eres el que me desea, Malfoy – jadeé. Mordí mi labio ansiosa de más. Pero yo no cedería – Es tu oportunidad para besarme y la estás desperdiciando, porque es lo único que va a pasar entre nosotros.

Su mano se adentró por debajo de mi falda y subió deliberadamente por mi muslo hasta llegar a mi intimidad. En un movimiento corrió mi ropa interior a un lado e introdujo con lentitud un dedo en mi cavidad. Gemí.

- Sé que lo deseas, sólo dilo…

Cerré los ojos. Tenía que aclarar las cosas si no sería muy tarde y cedería de más.

- Escucha, Malfoy – dije entre jadeos. Se detuvo. Bien, ahora podía decirlo más claro, sólo tenía que olvidar el hecho de que aún tenía su dedo dentro de mí – Dijiste que querías cobrarte lo de hace rato. Así que éstas son mis reglas: Es lo máximo que puedes llegar a introducir. Decide. O tú lo recibes o tú lo das. Es todo.

Me miró furioso. Me levantó con brusquedad y me besó con irritación, con ansiedad, con deseo. Introdujo su lengua y comenzó a jugar con la mía. Se separó de mí mordiendo mi labio. Con una mano me sostuvo por la nuca, me veía a los ojos. Estaba molesto por no permitirle más, pero lo había puesto en un dilema. Por eso decidió seguir con esto. Lo que no entiendo es porque me da placer y no lo prefiere al revés.

Y así, viéndonos, introdujo otro dedo. Arqueé de nuevo la espalda. Empezó a moverlos lentamente. Con el paso de los segundos la sensación aumentó. Quería sentirlo más dentro. Pero eso sería ceder ante sus caricias. Él sabía que yo quería más. Los metió un poco más para hacer los movimientos más rápidos. Mordí mi labio. Lo quise besar. Acerqué mi mano a su nuca y lo jalé hacia mí. Vio mis intenciones, se alejó entonces de mis labios. Besó mi cuello, mis hombros al tiempo que se reía suave y con malicia cuando gemí molesta. Si yo no accedí a pedírselo, él no me daría lo que quería. Sí que era un mezquino.

Apreté mis músculos internos para sentirlo dentro y disfrutarlo más. Ya no aguantaba. Malfoy parecía ser todo un experto con los dedos. Los movió con un poco más de rapidez. Sentí mi cuerpo incendiarse, no pude dejar de jadear. En aquel momento, con últimos movimientos, mi cuerpo se tensionó y gemí con mayor fuerza, pero enseguida fui silenciada por los labios de Malfoy.

Cedí a sus caricias, pero él accedió ante mi súplica no dicha. Eso es interesante. Su otra debilidad era nada más y nada menos que yo. Al menos en lo que a satisfacción sexual se refiere.

Mi cuerpo se tensó deliciosamente por varios segundos, mientras tanto Malfoy me besó con menor intensidad y suavidad, acariciando mi lengua con la suya. Al finalizar el beso, mordió tiernamente el labio inferior. Se separó de mí. Colocó una de sus manos en mi nuca y con la otra recorrió lentamente mi rostro que estaba ligeramente sonrojado y algo sudoroso, de hecho sentía mi cuerpo caliente, acalorado. Sus ojos grises me traspasaron. Es difícil saber qué hay en esa mirada. Hay algo que me hace querer saberlo, tienen un brillo divertido y a la vez lascivo.

- Estuviste perfecta – me dijo con voz ronca y suave, y que extrañamente me sonó deliciosa.

Mientras mi respiración iba sosegándose, en silencio el slytherin arregló los botones de la camisa y empezó a cerrarla con tranquilidad botón por botón. Dediqué ese tiempo a observarlo, todo era tan raro, sé que está más que mal haber hecho esto con él. Mi enemigo declarado, amante de las artes oscuras y sirviente prácticamente de Voldemort. Absurdamente todo eso no pasó por mi cabeza ni un segundo desde que llegamos aquí, hasta ahora cuando tengo la oportunidad de reflexionar la situación. Desde donde lo viera nada tenía lógica. Al parecer a él tampoco le molestaba. Ni le interesaba mencionarlo.

No entiendo cómo tiene aún el descaro de vestirme lo poco o mucho, según por donde se mire, que me quitó.

- Después de esto me vas a llevar a mi Casa y me darás un rosa cuando te despidas con un suave beso y un dulce "que tengas un bonito día", ¿o qué es lo que sigue? ¿Comportarte más raro? – le dije con suavidad y en voz baja, el silencio que reinaba era asquerosamente sensual, y por alguna razón no lo quería romper, pero aún así lo dije con sarcasmo y burla.

Alzó su mirada, ahora tranquila y me sonrió. Me tomó por la cintura e hizo que me pusiera de pie para continuar con su tarea. Se comportaba como un verdadero loco y nada propio del Malfoy que yo conozco. Arrogante, sarcástico, grosero e idiota. Un completo estúpido.

Pero ahora me trataba como una muñeca de porcelana que al parecer necesita de ayuda. Acomodó mi camisa dentro de la falda y las arrugas de la misma. Tomó una de mis manos entre la suya, se levantó sin decir nada guiándome a la puerta, misma que hace minutos había desaparecido y ahora, irónicamente, por arte de magia estaba de nuevo.

- ¿Puedo saber que pretendes? – estaba un poco molesta e intenté soltar su mano, él sólo la apretó mas y continuó caminando.

Abrió la puerta. Estaba todo en silencio. Eso quiere decir que están ya en clases.

- Salir de aquí para ir a clases, Granger – se rió el rubio oxigenado como si fuera lo más lógico.

Soltó finalmente mi mano y cerró la puerta.

- Veamos con que te lastimaste – pasó con un ligero toque su dedo por la orilla de la puerta.

Viéndolo de lejos, esa franja negra servía de marco para distinguir la puerta, se ve normal e inocente, pero observando detenidamente se componía por miles de agujas o alfileres, o eso parecía.

Malfoy se acercó a mí con una mueca de molestia en su pálido rostro y alzó su mano, sangraba del dedo.

- Mira, es como veneno, es una especie de planta, es blanda y huele a humedad – era una herida profunda, como ya lo había dicho antes, parecía hecha por fierro o algo así – Por eso las horribles heridas de tu espalda.

- Eso es un gran peligro – solté enfada recordando el dolor – Tendré que hablar con el director, alguien más pequeño sufriría de verdad y yo creo que…

- Granger, hablas demasiado – me dijo el muy idiota de la garrapata rubia. Alzó su varita e hizo lo mismo que conmigo a su dedo. Soltó un siseo cuando ardió.

Nos quedamos en silencio por 15 largos segundos. De pronto mi cerebro y mis pies funcionaron nuevamente. Giré sobre mí emprendiendo un camino lejos de él. Alrededor de los cinco pasos que di, sus brazos recorrieron mi cintura para detener mi casi carrera. Así, dándole la espalda, me abrazó completamente pegada a su cuerpo, pecho y otras cosas que no quiero pensar.

- Suéltame – le pedí ente dientes – A partir de ahora todo sigue como antes. El error no lo cometo dos veces, es una insensatez.

- Cálmate, Granger – se rió e hizo a un lado mi cabello para poner su cara en mi cuello – Sólo vengo a decirte esto: Felicidades.

- ¿Por qué? – intenté soltarme de sus brazos.

Me tensé cuando sentí de pronto su lengua tibia acariciar mi cuello.

- Tu estúpido equipo ganó esta prueba, digamos que este fue tu premio – mordió mi lóbulo y yo el labio nerviosa.

- Bien, pues digamos también que ya podemos olvidarnos de esto – forcejeé de nuevo.

- Entonces digamos que también empiezas a olvidarlo, porque todavía faltan varias pruebas y siempre habrá un ganador, Granger – siseó arrogante acariciando mi vientre por encima de la camisa.

- Olvídalo – me giré molesta e indignada entre sus brazos – Ya te dije que el error no lo cometo de nuevo y menos contigo. Yo lo empiezo, yo lo termino.

- No, leona, tú me permitiste continuar el juego – me soltó de la nada cruzándose de brazos enojado como si en realidad él fuera el indignado y ofendido. Bueno, es verdad que si alguien me hubiera hecho lo mismo que le hice en un principio, estaría como él ahora. Pero eso no le daba motivos para exigirme más.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver…

- Claro que sí. Ahora también son mis reglas. Yo decidí aceptar tus reglas para terminar lo que empezaste, pero tú igual aceptaste mi juego cuando pudiste pararme en el momento que introduje mis dedos…

- Es una estupidez…me voy…

- Ambos perdemos o ganamos – puso divertido sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón – Yo te di mi premio y tú me das el mío cuando gane, y así hasta que se termine la competencia.

Empecé a reírme con burla. Este tipo sí que está loco. Además de bastante urgido, creo. Necesita una ducha fría con prisa.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo haré?

- Nada. Las cosas son así. A ninguno nos conviene decir nada. Lo sabes – empezó su explicación un tanto molesto sin dejarme de mirarme – Yo podría hablar mal de ti, pero ni uno ni otro quiere quedarse sin esto.

- Yo sí.

- Tú decide: Aceptar lo que empezaste o yo hablo y Miss Granger le quita el puesto de zorra a Parkinson. Eso a la Premio Anual no le conviene, ni tampoco tirar mi imagen al suelo…

- Tú esto lo deseas, Malfoy – lo sabía, yo no era tal vez ni de su agrado. Sangre sucia. Sangre pura. Opuesto. La carne es débil. Muy débil – Por eso te aferras a esa desfachatez que hice. Es más fácil decir que quieres tener sexo conmigo.

- Considéralo como quieras – sonrió arrogante – Pero esto continúa…

Apreté los labios con fuerza, tomé aire hasta que dolieran mis pulmones y lo solté lentamente. Lo observé a los ojos largo tiempo. Me di la vuelta con decisión y caminé lejos de él otra vez.

- ¡Espera! – ordenó con firmeza.

No le hice caso. Nuevamente sus brazos me detuvieron girándome con brusquedad hacia él y me aferró por la cintura.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – gruñí molesta – Maldita sea, qué más quieres…

Lamió sus labios, colocó una mano en mi cabeza y pasó sus dedos entre mi cabello, mientras que con la otra entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

Acercó su cara a la mía y me besó. Pretendía alejarme y no dejar que me tocara, pero, vamos, a nadie se le niega un beso. Como decía, la carne es débil. Muy débil.


	3. Quiero pertenecerte

Ya había pasado un día completo desde el inicio de mi tragedia. Bien, tal vez estaba siendo dramática. Pero todo había ocurrido tan de pronto y ridículamente, que sentía estar prácticamente flotando. No había lógica para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sentía la necesidad de cumplir mi trato, trato que por cierto, estúpidamente había convertido en mi condena, pero es como si hubiese cláusulas que me agradaran.

De pronto me llené de pánico al reconocer que estas cláusulas de mi pacto con el diablo, eran precisamente "cobradas" por el mismo diablo. Que de mera casualidad no era mi rojo, ni feo, asquerosamente todo lo contrario, uno que me sacaba como 10 o 12 centímetros de altura, delgado, pero con los músculos definidos, manos fuertes, duras y a la vez suaves y cálidas. En lo que posiblemente se podrían parecer es tal vez en su andar elegante, seguro y arrogante. Y en lo peor o lo mejor, dependiendo por el lado que se vea, con una mirada fría y gris que decía todo y nada al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué estoy tan segura de mis palabras? Bien, porque hacía un día lo había descubierto mientras él me acariciaba… (Oh, Merlín, cómo pude hacer eso, es lo peor que he hecho en mi sagrada vida. Y todo por un maldito premio, dónde ha quedado esa Hermione Jane Granger racional que todos conocen y que YO conozco).

En fin, esa mirada que de momento estaba prácticamente atacándome y exigiendo su premio, porque sí, ese idiota y sus amigos rastreros ganaron esta prueba, en la que el rubio sin sabor se empeñó como elfo doméstico en que ganaran, bien, ahora insultaba a los pobres animales por mi desesperación.

Venía hacia mí, no a buscarme como grandes amigos, su mirada no era más clara si se podía, esperaba que lo siguiera para cobrarse lo que merecía. No era necesario que cruzáramos palabras para saber qué era lo siguiente. De alguna manera quería cumplir enseguida, pero no sabía si era por no torturarme por más tiempo o porque tristemente me gustaba un poco, no él, pero sí sus caricias o sus rosados y sensuales labios sobre mi cuello y mis labios.

De algo estaba segura: requería de un cuarto blanco, acolchado y una camisa de fuerza, y si era necesario para que el tratamiento tuviera mejores resultados que fuera un lugar muggle.

Se acercaba frente a mí, ya sólo nos separaban unos 20 metros, imagino que iba a alguna aula vacía, era la hora de la comida y hacía como 3 horas había pasado la prueba, parecía estar ansioso por recibir su "premio" y aprovecharía que no habría alumnos ni profesores para que nos descubrieran.

Nuestras miradas no se separaron ni un instante. Ambos luchando por ser el más fuerte. Y por si fuera poco, el muy cínico se pasó la lengua por los labios y después mordió con suavidad su labio inferior, para luego sonreírme con petulancia.

- Estúpido arrogante.

- ¿Y ahora qué dije? – me dijo sonrojado Ron. Junto con Harry nos dirigíamos a comer y volteó a ver a Harry para asegurarse si no había cometido un error sin querer.

- Ups, creo que lo pensé en voz alta – me sonrojé, era bueno saber que sólo había comentado eso y no otras cosas.

Los otros sólo rieron.

- Imagino que lo dices por el hurón de Malfoy – comentó como si nada Harry y le cerró un ojo a Ron, cosa rara si me preguntan – Bien, me adelanto, Ron, he… yo… bueno, ya saben, sí, eso…

Y salió corriendo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? – me volteé a Ron riendo. Él sólo alzó los hombros.

- Hermione – me dijo completamente rojo mi amigo – No sé por dónde empezar, verás, hace tiempo tengo ganas de hacer algo, pero no sé si es lo correcto, porque somos amigos y…

- Ron, parece que vas a matar a alguien…

Me empecé a reír.

- Pues no lo voy a hacer, pero posiblemente tú a mí sí…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bien, ¿has pensado en esas ocasiones en las que dices "nunca me voy a quedar con las ganas de hacer esto o lo otro"?...

- Si, y muchas veces me he quedado con las ganas – me reí divertida. Ron parecía tan nervioso. Y de pronto lo comprendí. Pero ya era tarde. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos y un segundo después ya no.

Se separó sólo lo suficiente para verme a los ojos. En el shock en el que me encontraba no me moví para nada.

- Ron, eres mi amigo – le susurré preocupada.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza y me explicó:

- Lo sé, Hermione, es sólo eso, un beso, cuando me gustabas nunca te besé, y yo te adoro y me encantas, pero como amiga, una gran amiga…lo único que quiero es besarte y _no quedarme con las ganas_ – se rió divertido y nervioso.

- Yo…si prometes que no afectará nuestra amistad y sólo será un único beso…

Él se limitó a sonreírme y se acercó de nuevo a mis labios. Instintivamente cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la sensación. Era un beso completamente distinto. Me estaba besando con cariño, ternura y casi devoción. Me abracé a su cintura y mientras nos acercábamos más, nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Deslizó sus manos por mi cara, las colocó en mi cuello y con suavidad las recorrió hacia mi nuca. Mordió con sutileza mi labio inferior y se separó. Cuando me abrazó hizo la finta de tirarme, bueno, me hizo hacia atrás, como cuando unos recién casados se besan y el novio la dobla por la espalda para ponerla casi en el suelo.

Grité de la sorpresa al sentir caerme y empecé a reírme divertida.

- Gracias – me susurró al oído divertido - Espero no te haya desagradado…

- Mmmm…no tonto, me gustó – le sonreí con ternura despeinándolo.

- Bien, a mí me encantó. Pero ahora vayamos a comer – zanjó el tema como si nada – Harry nos estará esperando.

A lo lejos escuché como cerraban una puerta con fuerza, me giré enseguida, pero ya no había señales de Malfoy.

- Te alcanzo en un momento – le sonreí a mi amigo. Era mejor terminar con esto. No era posible que el rubio rastrero se impacientara tanto. Quería ir a comer con mis amigos, descansar, estudiar y estar en mi Sala Común.

- No tardes o no te dejamos nada de comer – rió y caminó hacia el Gran Comedor tarareando una extraña canción.

Suspiré emprendiendo camino hacia el lugar en el que posiblemente estaba el diablo disfrazado de un mago arrogante.

…. …. …. …. …. ….

…. …. …. …. …. ….

Esa maldita zorra cómo se atrevía a besuquearse con esa comadreja pobretona que tiene por amigo. Ella no tenía ningún derecho mientras nosotros nos tocáramos durante estas pruebas. No estaba dispuesto a que me contaminaran. De por sí ya era una tortura lo que estaba haciendo. Tener que buscar a la sangre sucia de Granger para aplacar el ansia. Pero todo era por culpa de esa hija de muggles que me había tocado y sentía la condena de terminar con esa urgencia que tenía a flor de piel. Repugnantemente, ella era la única que lo lograría y eso es lo que más me incomodaba.

Maldita sea. Se ponía caliente con cualquier bruja (digna de ser deseada por mí, claro está), y aunque sabía perfectamente cómo sacar ese "estrés", pero tenía que ser precisamente esa estúpida de Granger que lo calentara más de lo normal. Ni siquiera cuando al levantarme por la mañana y tener que recurrir a la mano para desahogarme, ni con eso me sentí mejor.

Tal vez porque la leona estaba prohibida, era santurrona, mojigata y no rompía ni una sola regla, le llamaba más la atención. Tal vez porque era su enemiga declarada, era amiga del odioso de Potter y el mugroso de Weasley, que ella era sangre sucia y que ni el peor de los chistes los juntarían a ellos. Posiblemente todo eso tenía que ver con que de cierta forma ansiara por tocarla y que ella le tocara. Lo prohibido tocaba a su puerta. Y maldición, era un hombre, no importaba quienes fueran. Sólo eran hombre y mujer. Y sin importar como, pero Granger sería suya, sí o sí.

- Perra del mal, sangre sucia desgraciada…

Ahora por su culpa tenía lastimados los nudillos de la mano derecha. No había lógica para mi comportamiento. Pero mientras esa Gryffindor me toque, no tendrá derecho sobre otro ni ninguno sobre ella. Una vez que la llevara a la cama, ella podría hacer lo que quisiera, por el momento que lo olvidara.

Escuché cómo abrían la puerta donde estaba encerrado. De lo molesto no vi dónde entré.

- Debiste esperarme, tengo rato buscándote, tengo hambre y quiero dormir un rato – la voz de la infeliz de Granger interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Estaba sentado sobre la primera mesa que encontré mientras masajeaba mis nudillos que sangraban un poco donde me había rasguñado por culpa de la pared. No levanté la cabeza ni le respondí.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – susurró acercándose a mí. Tomó mi mano para examinarla.

Cómo se atrevía a tocarme. Maldita. Después de que se metió mano por no sé donde con la comadreja. Me dio asco sólo de pensarlo.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres? - le dije entre dientes. Sin embargo, no retiré mi mano. Lamentablemente su tacto tibio me alivió el dolor. Que lo aprovechara, era todo lo que me tocaría.

- No creas que vengo a rogarte. Eres un enfermo para estas cosas. Vengo a… ya sabes a qué – lo dijo con voz suave y apenada, pero en ningún momento me miró a la cara, por lo tanto aún no se daba cuenta que estaba a punto de ahorcarla o mandarle un crucio si no se largaba.

Agitó su varita para aparecer un pequeño cuento con una sustancia verdosa. Hundió sus dedos y después puso un poco en mis nudillos. No me ardió. Acercó mi mano a su boca para soplar en la cosa espesa. Sentí frío. Maldición, eso había sido bastante excitante.

- Listo, para mañana ya no tendrás nada – alzó la mirada y me sonrió. Sin esperar respuesta, se sostuvo de mi corbata para acercarse y rozó mis labios con los suyos.

- No me toques, sangre sucia – le gruñí molesto limpiándome los labios con asco.

Ella del asombro no dijo nada pero se alejó de mí enseguida.

- No te atrevas a hablarme así idiota, porque no eres nadie para hacerlo – me soltó enseguida la mugrosa.

- Te advierto, Granger, no tienes ningún derecho de andar besándote con nadie que no sea yo – me acerqué a ella para bloquearle el paso.

Tenía la intención de largarse sin darme explicaciones.

- ¿De qué hablas hurón sin cerebro? – exclamó burlándose.

- Te atreves a besarme después de haberte contaminado con el pobretón, no creas que no es un sacrificio ya besarte y tocarte a ti – espeté con arrogancia.

- Nadie te obliga a que me toques, de hecho, si mal no recuerdo, tú prácticamente me lo suplicaste, aunque digas que es más por un trato que no sé dónde diablos empezó – se empezó a burlar de mí, pero la rabia inundaba sus ojos castaños.

- Quedas advertida…

- No, escúchame tú – me gritó – Ron me besó, y sí, le respondí porque quise. No te estoy dando explicaciones, sólo te estoy haciendo entender que tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí, ni yo sobre ti.

- Yo te lo estoy advirtiendo. Mientras yo te toque, nadie más lo hará – la tomé por la cintura con posesión. No pasaría mis delicadas y puras manos de sangre real por donde otro había tocado.

Se empezó a reír como si todo aquello le divirtiera. Con todo, también estaba molesta.

- Y si tú no quieres tener derecho sobre mí, mientras estemos haciendo esto, es tu problema – susurré molesto apretando mi mano en su cintura – Pero yo sí lo tendré sobre ti, te guste o no, porque de momento, eres de mi propiedad.

- Si no fuera porque es sólo un juego, creería que estás celoso – me susurró divertida pasando un dedo sobre mis labios entreabiertos. Sin querer cerré mis ojos con su caricia.

- Ya quisieras. Quedas advertida – la agarré con fuerza por los brazos abriendo los ojos un poco más que furioso – Pero por el momento, no quiero que me toques.

Abrí la puerta para salir, pero su voz me detuvo.

- Tendrás que esperar igual tú… a que yo quiera hacerlo…

Comencé a caminar. Todavía se atrevía a ponerme condiciones como si tuviera derecho. Estaba loca si creía que iba a ser cuando ella quisiera. Estaba furioso, sí, pero no era idiota. Esperaría a que comiera, lavara su boca para que no me pasara los gérmenes de Weasley. Puede que esperara igual hasta la ronda de prefectos, muchos suelen salir bañados para llegar a sus camas a dormir por si están muy cansados a su regreso, de esa forma también alejaría olores que no le pertenecieran a ella. Pero de ese día no pasaba. Sólo la castigaría un rato.

La imagen de la lengua del pelirrojo buscando la de Granger se coló en mi mente provocándome arcadas.

- ¡Maldita!

- Cuidado con esa boquita, Draco – alguien arrastrando las palabras se acercó a mí – Creeré que te hice algo malo por gritar de esa forma.

- Cállate, Pansy – más estúpido no podía ser. Si no me había escuchado McGonagall lo podría repetir.

- ¿A dónde fuiste? La comida empezó hace rato – continuó como si nada, como si no la hubiese ofendido - Ibas con esa mirada retorcida que sólo tú sabes poner y ahora parece como si quisieras matar al primer traidor de sangre que pase a tu lado…

- Pansy – susurré rabiando.

- ¿Si?

- He dicho que te calles – le rugí.

Me senté entre Pansy y Blaise. Estaba más que decidido a comer tranquilo. Olvidar mi enojo. Tenía que estar fresco para lo que tenía preparado con Granger para sacar mi estrés, me pagaría doble. Mientras el delicioso estofado pasaba entre mis labios, mi mirada inconscientemente viajó hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor. La causante de mi furia iba entrando con la cabeza en alto. Estaba enojada, tenía que estarlo, supongo que era un martirio para ella haberla privado de mis labios y mis caricias. Sonreí de lado. Le aumentaría el castigo un par de horas.

Observé cada uno de sus movimientos al caminar a su mesa. Su cabello castaño y ondulado rebotaba dócilmente en sus hombros. Sus labios sedosos y rosados, que hacían contraste con su dorada piel, al alzarse en una sonrisa dejaron al descubierto unos dientes blancos y perfectamente derechos. Al parecer no se daba cuenta, pero se la pasaba mordiéndose el labio inferior con tremenda lentitud. Se sentó en medio de Potter y Weasley, y en cuanto lo hizo, ese sinvergüenza le colocó una mano en la espalda y se acercó a su oído a decirle algo, a lo que la desgraciadísima de la leona rió con diversión. Después con cinismo la comadreja retiró su mano acariciando toda su espalda. Ella simplemente no se quejó.

Conocería quién era Draco Lucius Malfoy Black. Nadie se burlaba de su autoridad.

Cuando llegamos a clases de la bruja de McGonagall, en ningún momento me dirigió una sola mirada, de hecho, nunca lo hacía, al menos que yo insultara a sus idiotas amigos. Sinceramente, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, mi cabeza estaba ocupada en cosas que le haría a Granger en nuestro encuentro al finalizar la clase. La tensión en mi entrepierna crecía de poco a poco como mala hierba.

Al terminar la clase nos cruzamos y con una mirada le dije todo. Caminé delante de ella y sus amigos para que viera en que aula entraba. Escuché del otro lado de la puerta los pasos de los otros estudiantes. Un par de minutos después la voz de la leona sonó como sofocada por fuera de donde yo estaba. Sonreí. Calmaría mi sed y luego le reclamaría. Ya habían pasado más de 5 horas desde la prueba. Necesitaba mi premio. Ahora.

- Chicos, los alcanzo en clases, me olvidé de preguntarle algo a la profesora – la voz tímida de la bruja sí que llegaba a ser convincente cuando lo quería.

- No tardes, Hagrid quería tener tiempo para decirnos algo importante – le contestó Potter a lo lejos. Bien, toda mía.

Pasos suaves se acercaron y luego desaparecieron. Supongo que estaría esperando el momento oportuno para entrar y no la vieran. Dos minutos, nada. Diez. Tampoco. Estaba un poco raro. Al menos que hubiera alguien afuera que me hubiese visto entrar y no se quisiera arriesgar a que nos vieran juntos. Pero ya veinticinco minutos de retraso era pasarse de lista. Maldita sea. Cómo había sido capaz de no ir.

Salí hecho una furia del aula y me dirigí hacia el bosque donde posiblemente estaría en clases. _Ya tengo dos motivos para reclamarte y vas a responder a mi gusto, Granger_. En cuanto llegué, la vi. Levantó la mirada hacia mí con burla. Automáticamente cerré en puño mis manos. _Oh, Granger, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte_. Me sonrió.

Pasé el resto de la hora haciendo planes para encontrar el momento perfecto para asesinarla. No sin antes haber sacado mi estrés con su cuerpo, claro. Luego, la asesinaría.

Cuando terminó la clase de ese híbrido, me escondí detrás de un árbol. El profesor de quinta acompañaba al trío-estúpido-de-oro al castillo, unos pasos detrás iba Weasley con Granger, al pasar junto a mí (ellos no me veían porque el árbol me tapaba en sentido contrario al que ellos venían), tomé del brazo a la bruja. Era momento de ajustar cuentas.

Giró enseguida su cabeza hacia donde me encontraba, actos seguido se aferró de la cintura de la comadreja, a lo que él respondió pasándole un brazo por sus hombros. Muy buena estrategia, así no podría detenerla sin que los otros se dieran cuentan. Sí que era una maldita. De un jalón se soltó de mi mano, no sin antes regalarme una mirada inexpresiva.

Bien dicen por allí, "la tercera es la vencida". _Te voy a hacer pagar castaña, nadie deja a un Malfoy plantado sin recibir las consecuencias_. A un hombre no se le deja _con las ganas_, no a un hombre cualquiera. En un juego siempre tienen que haber dos jugadores, y qué importaba si la leona lo empezó, también mis reglas entrarían. Sabía que era una persona fácil de hacer enojar, pero la rabia, que ya estaba a punto de convertirse en ira o algo más que eso, comenzaba a nacer en este momento. Cerré los ojos después de que vi cómo se alejaba la Gryffindor abrazada de la rata pelirroja, tomé todo el aire que era posible hasta que mis pulmones comenzaron a doler y lo solté con lentitud para emprender mi camino para la clase de Snape.

Decidí no dirigirle ni una sola mirada ni a ella ni a sus amigos ni siquiera a los míos. Me senté al final de la clase, era difícil no clavarle la mirada en su espalda al tenerla unos cuantos lugares delante de mí, pero me esforcé en mirar sólo al profesor. Las dos horas se pasaron volando al concentrarme en la poción que hacíamos en ese momento. Fui consciente de que terminó la clase sólo por el ruido provocado por todos al recoger sus cosas, en realidad me entretuvo mucho el preparar la pócima, eso alejó mis pensamientos homicidas por un rato. Me levanté para comenzar a recoger mis cosas y colocarlas en la mochila, mientras pasaban los alumnos a mi lado para salir, coloqué un poco de mi trabajo en una botellita, la llevé al frente con las otras, pero en el camino para mi desgracia o mi suerte, me topé con _ella, _con el motivo de mi enojo y frialdad. La observé por unos segundos intentando razonar, pensar las cosas calculadoramente, lo que más coraje me daba es que se había atrevido a ignorarme por completo y haber dado con mi ego, eso incluso para ella era una puñalada por la espalda, cuando hirieren tu orgullo y ego, es como si te obligaran a comerte a tu mascota viva. Miré al frente con la barbilla en alto. No me interesaba verla ya.

- Esta es la última vez que lo haces – susurré sin imprimirle ninguna emoción a mi voz, no lo pretendía, así salió, era como me sentía. Seguí a paso tranquilo mientras pasaba a su lado.

Cuando regresé a mi lugar para tomar mis cosas, el aula estaba completamente vacía. Salí despacio. Unos pocos alumnos se distraían en su camino a intercambiar palabras, Blaise ni Pansy me esperaron, personas muy inteligentes cuando se lo proponen. Me conocían bastante para saber cuándo es arriesgado si sus pasos se atraviesan en mi camino.

Suponiendo que ésta vez la roedor de biblioteca entendió mi mensaje, ya tendría que estar en el aula más próxima y vacía de este pasillo. El lugar quedó en silencio, la elegancia de mis zapatos al rozar el piso con cada paso que daba se escuchaba siniestra. Sonreí de lado. Un mal augurio incluso para mí por el destino de _ella_.

Abrí la segunda puerta, la otra estaba con seguro, y allí estaba. Dando la espalda a la entrada. La cerré tras de mí con algo de fuerza y desapareció como la vez pasada. Ni siquiera si inmutó con el ruido y luego con el silencio. Tenía las manos apoyadas en el alféizar de la ventana, donde tenía su mirada perdida en los jardines solitarios.

Mi respiración se agitó. Imágenes llegaron a mí mente; la de aquel asqueroso beso de la comadreja con Granger me estremeció de furia. Me quedé estático donde mismo después de cerrar la puerta. Tampoco ella se tomó la molestia en voltear a verme y asegurarse de que era yo quien entraba. Tal vez no se daba cuenta, pero la bruja se empeñaba en cometer error tras error. Su mirada de triunfo cuando llegué al bosque me hizo cerrar los puños. Su brazo en la cintura de su amigo cuando la quise retener en los jardines. Su fría mirada en pociones al salir. Me acerqué decido a donde se encontraba parándome detrás de ella, sólo unos cuantos centímetros nos separaron.

El silencio reinó por completo el lugar.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes comportándote de esa forma? – siseé con ponzoña.

Pasó más de un minuto sin contestarme. Tenía que controlarme, mi enojo iba en aumento. No había motivos para enojarme por algo tan estúpido, pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba sin mi consentimiento a veces.

Coloqué mis manos en su cintura e hice un poco de presión. No se movió ni un poco ni dijo nada.

- Te hice una pregunta – le solté en voz baja y apreté un poco más. Pero siguió sin contestar.

Cuando me pegué por completo a su cuerpo la sentí moverse un poco, con un movimiento casi imperceptible reaccionó. Y eso me molestó más, que no reaccionara con un estremecimiento, nerviosismo, enojo, simplemente nada. Presioné más mis manos en su pequeña cintura, mis dedos sentían cómo su piel se pegaba con fuerza a los huesos a la altura de su cadera.

- Es lo que querías, ¿no? – dijo con voz suave, con enojo contenido, sus manos se presionaron en el marco de la ventada. Sonreí con malicia, le molestaba que le hablara así, que tratara de hacerme de su voluntad – Yo hago lo mismo, y créeme cuando te digo que no se me antoja tocarte ni que me toques.

- Y tú créeme cuando te digo que nadie se resiste a mí – le susurré en su oído – Además, tú misma lo has dicho: _quería, _tiempo pasado. Ahora vengo por mi premio – mordí su lóbulo.

- Si te digo que me das asco, ¿qué parte de la oración no entenderías? – dijo con voz tranquila la castaña, ni mi aliento ni mi lengua en su oreja la estremeció.

Alejé mi cara de su cuello. ¿Asco? ¿Quién diablos se creía al decir eso? Una estúpida sangre sucia jactándose de sentir asco de alguien con excelente posición, sangre limpia y slytherin. Presioné con mucha más fuerza mis manos en su cintura. El enojo corría a gran velocidad por mis venas, mis pulmones comenzaban a doler por la sensación de no poder respirar con normalidad, sentía los huesos tensos de mi mandíbula. Y estaba vez sí reaccionó, puso sus manos sobre las mías e intentó quitarlas sin éxito, a lo cual yo presioné más. Pasaron varios segundos después cuando escuché cómo gemía de dolor al mismo tiempo que me soltaba para poner sus manos de nuevo en el alféizar para apoyarse. Al inclinarse, cerré los ojos al sentir su parte trasera en mi entrepierna.

- Mal… – susurró con debilidad. Abrí los ojos y noté que su respiración comenzó a agitarse un poco – Malfoy...

Todo pasó tan rápido cuando reaccioné al sonido de su voz. La solté de mi agarre posesivo, la giré por los hombros con rapidez, la tomé por la cintura y la puse encima del marco de la ventana, que me llegaba como a la altura de mi cintura, por lo cual me pude colocar a la perfección entre sus piernas. La había lastimado. La miré a los ojos, tenían un ligero brillo, pero no supe si era por el enojo, el dolor, humillación o si porque quería llorar por una mezcla de todas las anteriores. Apreté mis dientes. Recargué mi frente en la suya. Conté hasta un minuto mientras mi respiración y la de ella se sosegaban. Me separé poco a poco, nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo y no se separaron para nada, la suya seguía igual.

Coloqué mis manos de nuevo en su cintura para levantar su suéter y buscar su camisa que imagino estaría bien arreglada dentro de su falda.

- Déjame, idiota, ¿qué intentas? – sus manos furiosas me detuvieron. Le temblaban también, me imagino por miedo.

- Quiero ver tu estomago, ver si te lastimé - le respondí intentando quitar sus manos.

- Me lastimaste, Malfoy – murmuró – Eso es obvio…

Mis manos se quedaron quietas. Igual las suyas.

- No era mi intención – me justifiqué en el mismo tono de ella.

- Nunca lo es, nunca cuando recurres a la violencia – sus palabras destilaron veneno. El mismo que corrió por mis venas.

Deslicé rápidamente mis manos de nuevo y jalé con lisura la camisa de su lugar, la levanté un poco sobre su abdomen, después bajé un poco su falda de la cintura. Granger reaccionó de nuevo y me detuvo.

- No quiero que me toques – su voz era tranquila, baja, cansina. La ofendí, y no sólo eso, la humillé con toda la extensión de su significado, con mis palabras y mis actos – ¿Qué más evidencia quieres cuando fuiste tú el que me lastimó?

Dejé caer mi cabeza en su vientre descubierto. Sentí mis pies temblar un poco.

- Déjame ver lo que lastimé… - dije con voz ahogada entre su suéter, mis manos y las suyas – Por favor…

Su estomago se movió demasiado cuando respiró con profundidad y retiró sus manos. Enseguida me levanté, se recargó en la ventana dejando su cuerpo ligeramente recostado para tener mejor vista del daño. Alcé hasta la mitad de su vientre la camisa y bajé un poco más su falda, dejándola a la altura de la cadera. No sé cuántos segundos pasaron mientras contemplé su suave piel.

Pasé mis dedos con sutileza por donde se había puesto un poco rosa por la presión.

- ¿Eso es suficiente? – su voz molesta me volvió a la realidad - ¿O necesitas de evidencia más fuerte para que te ahogues de orgullo por el asco de persona que eres?

No era necesario que lo pusiera en palabras. Mis actos fueron suficientes para mostrarlo. Mi cabeza cayó de nuevo en su vientre, toda la energía de mi cuerpo de pronto me había abandonado. Empecé a pasar con gentileza mis labios sobre su estomago, desde la ligera marca rosa que hizo uno de mis dedos hasta la otra orilla donde se notaba menos pero allí se veía la marca de casi tres dedos.

- Déjame – se quejó intentando poner en medio sus manos, pero las tomé con cuidado entre las mías antes de interrumpir el camino de mi boca – No te atrevas…

- No lo pretendía – le dije dándole un suave beso, aunque era más una caricia en la piel cálida de su abdomen – De verdad, sé que crees que soy un monstruo, pero… - seguí mi camino mientras le explicaba y deposité otro en medio de su vientre - … no lo soy…

- Lo eres – reprobó soltándose de mis manos intentando cubrirse nuevamente con su camisa.

No quería que lo hiciera. Quería ver el error que había cometido. El asco de persona que era, como ella misma lo dijo. Ver las casi inexistentes marcas rosas en los lados de su cintura y abdomen. Y ver que cuando me enojaba podía ser capaz de lastimar a una mujer inconscientemente. Eso me aterró.

Me aferré con fuerza a su cintura y escondí donde mismo mi cara. Pasaron los minutos. Sólo era consciente de su respiración acompasada, su piel tibia en mi cara, mis manos presionando sin lastimar su espalda. Y después de su mano deslizándose por la parte de mi mejilla descubierta y el ligero temblor de mi cuerpo. Cuando levanté mi rostro a la altura del suyo, observé cuidadosamente el suyo. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y mordió su labio cuando levantó de nuevo su mano y con un dedo recorrió de nuevo mi mejilla, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de la diferencia del contacto, sentí una tibieza distinta debido a la mezcla de su calor con la de una lágrima. La mía. Me coloqué entre sus piernas otra vez, la abracé con fuerza por su cintura y escondí mi rostro entre su cuello y hombro.

Odiaba sentir ese frío correr por mi cuerpo. Nunca había logrado entender por qué me pasaba esto, todo el calor abandonándome cuando de cierta forma mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante una situación que no era capaz de comprender o asimilar. Y esa estúpida sensación de falta de aire. El dolor de los pulmones por no poder respirar bien.

- _Losientolosientolosiento_… - repetí una y otra vez como una penosa letanía en susurros sobre la piel de su cuello.

- Me lastimaste, Malfoy – respondió con voz ligeramente rota – Y no sólo eso, lograste ofenderme por primera vez después de lo de Ron... Maldita sea, Malfoy, sólo es un estúpido juego o un intercambio donde estamos cruzando un límite al tener como _premio_ nuestros cuerpos, besándonos y acariciándonos.

Sin poder evitarlo atrapé un poco de su piel entre mis dientes con gentileza para acariciar esa porción de carne con mi lengua. Saboreándola.

- ¿Sabes? Me alegra que lo hicieras. Pude ver que era más que un error al continuar con algo que nunca debí empezar en pociones – continuó con tranquilidad, sin moverse incomoda ni enojada por mi boca, aunque en realidad yo no pretendía nada. Sólo quería sentirla – Y esto termina aquí, Malfoy, pretenderemos que nunca pasó nada.

Solté su piel para dirigirme a su oído donde le murmuré:

- No, Granger – y mordí su lóbulo degustándolo con mi lengua.

- Terminó. Ya es hora de que me aleje de algo que me dañará en un futuro por no estar pensando las cosas con lógica – alejó su cabeza de mí para que no pudiera tocarla e intentó levantarse. Sin embargo, no la dejé.

Aún sentía mi cuerpo frío y el dolor en mis pulmones, aunque el ligero temblor iba desapareciendo. Hundí de nuevo mi cabeza en su cuello.

- ¡Maldición, Granger! – gruñí molesto apretando los dientes. Me sentía igual: humillado, degradado, una basura en muchos sentidos; mi comportamiento agresivo e irracional, mis estúpidas súplicas a una sangre sucia por tocarla, con todo, así como mi cuerpo reacciona a lo que no logra asimilar en malas situaciones, también lo hace para aferrarse a algo de lo que yo no era consciente – Maldita sea, lo único que… sólo quería… no, únicamente deseaba poder sentir tu calor… - mi voz se hizo más grave, sin fuerza, perdiéndose en murmullos sobre su piel conforme más hablaba - … pero lo arruinaste… te dejaste tocar por la comadreja, sentí tanto asco de mí.. de ti… del estúpido que se atrevió a ultrajar tu boca, tu lengua…

Me callé. Ya no quería hablar. Era como si mi inconsciente quisiera enmendar el error cometido. Humillándome. Insultándome. Avergonzándome.

- …deseaba sentir tu calor…tus manos tocándome sin querer o con miedo… con nervios, con pena…sé que suena estúpido, ni yo logro comprenderlo, pero lo único que quería era que te aferraras a mi cuello como lo habías hecho la primera vez…ni siquiera pretendía algo más que eso…ni besarte, ni tocarte… sólo sentirte…

El silencio volvió a reinar. Me sentí tan estúpido. Sucio. Usado. Bloqueado. El temblor regresó, sin duda se estaba protegiendo mi cuerpo. Ya que mi mente estaba abierta como un libro, comprendiendo la mitad de mis actos, desconociendo la otra mitad de lo que decía.

Uno de sus brazos me rodeó por los hombros con suavidad, su otra mano la sentí deslizarse por mi mejilla expuesta, siguió su camino por la mandíbula, mi oreja y se introdujo en mi cabello. Cerré los ojos al sentir como masajeaba con la yema de sus dedos mi cabeza.

Me perdí en esa caricia sin ser consciente de los minutos transcurridos hasta que sentí cuando se separó un poco de mí al momento que ponía de nuevo su mano en mi mentón. Me obligó a levantar un poco la cabeza para que la pudiera ver, nuestros rostros estaban escasamente separados, al seguir yo recostado sobre su regazo, sólo hizo que levantara mi cabeza porque seguía abrazándome con su otro brazo. Su aliento golpeó en mi cara cuando acercó sus labios y los empezó a rozar en cada parte de mi fría y blanca piel. Inició por mi frente, los deslizó por mis sienes, mis párpados, pómulos, mejillas, la punta de mi nariz y saltó a mi quijada y jugó por la extensión de mi mandíbula para luego regresar a mi barbilla.

Mientras hacía todo esto, cerré los ojos dejándome sosegar por sus caricias, que sé que no las merecía, pero las deseaba de verdad, tanto por necesidad como por libidinoso. Dos ansias muy distintas, que juntas hacían una mezcla rara y confusa.

Detuvo sus caricias, entonces abrí los ojos. Me observaba con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Analizó con tranquilidad mi cara, sus ojos se alzaron a la altura de mi frente, cuando llegó a mis ojos, se perdió en la profundidad del extraño gris que los tiñe; mientras yo lo hacía en sus castaños que me observaban detenidamente y sin reparo. Sentí un delicioso calor correr por mi estomago cuando bajó su mirada lentamente a mi boca. Pasó un dedo por mis labios entreabiertos un par de veces, delicadamente introdujo su dedo índice en mi boca, lo pasó entre mis dientes hasta dar con la punta de mi lengua, allí se detuvo… la acarició. Fue lo más que resistí, gemí con deleite.

Atrapé su dedo con mis dientes levantando un poco más mi cabeza para estar a su altura, tampoco quería separarme de su cuerpo, me alegré en ese momento de ser alto, no era necesario moverme tanto, sólo un poco mi cuello. Ella me regaló una sutil sonrisa mientras jalaba su dedo para sacarlo, cuando lo logró, aprecié la humedad en él al posar su mano en mi barbilla. Una vez más, dirigió mi cara a la suya. Una parte de mí se sintió triunfante, arrogante, ególatra y la otra amarga al ver sus labios acercándose a los míos. Sin embargo, me entregué a ella con un gruñido de molestia y triunfo bastante bajo que bien pudo pasar por excitación. Qué importaba ya, lo hecho – hecho está. Es una de las mejores sensaciones que había sentido, el saber que fue ella quien buscó mis labios, aunque sé que era por darme consuelo, tal vez aceptando mis disculpas, también podría ser una despedida, el cual si era el caso, lo aceptaría. Por el momento. Ya que ahora estaba disfrutando y podría cambiar de opinión cuando viera que no lo seguiría obteniendo después de todo.

Primero, un roce en mis labios con los suyos. Después, su húmeda y tibia lengua acariciándolos. Luego, sus dientes atrapando mi labio inferior. Una vez más, un gemido escapando de mi garganta. A continuación, su boca cubriendo la mía.

Una pregunta de pronto rondó en mi cabeza. ¿Qué sienten ellas cuando nosotros las besamos a nuestro ritmo, necesidad, deleite, tiempo, modo y ellas sólo responden a nuestras exigencias? Porque en este momento, yo sentía arder de pronto por su beso, porque sí, me dejé besar por ella, haciéndome a su manera, ritmo, forma, tiempo. Y yo, con gusto lo seguí. La suavidad con la que movía sus labios sobre los míos mandó otra corriente al sur de mi cuerpo, cargándolo de energía. Metí mis manos debajo de su camisa por su espalda para acariciarla. Su calor me embargó por completo, enseguida quise llevar la batuta, pero me detuve, además su lengua encontró la mía; simplemente no había descripción mejor que el decir que eso sí que era una deliciosa tortura.

Estaba excitado. Quería acariciar todo su cuerpo, sentirla temblar bajo mis dedos. Escucharla gemir con exquisitez. Me levanté sin despegarme de sus labios. Recorrí mis manos a su cintura y comencé a subirlas hacia su pecho, las detuve al inicio; sin tocarlos todavía, saqué una de mis manos para colocarla sobre su muslo y acariciarlo lentamente y dirigirla hacia el inicio de su cadera. Finalizó el beso mordiéndome el labio con un poco más de fuerza, pero sin lastimarme. Cuando se separó de mí, me dirigió una tierna mirada, y así como yo le decía todo con mi mirada para los encuentros, ella me lo dijo igual. Acarició mi rostro con delicadeza. En el momento menos esperado, me haló de la corbata, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y se acurrucó allí, puse de nuevo mis manos en su cintura. Nos quedamos largo tiempo en esa posición y en silencio.

- Tenemos que irnos – susurró con sus labios pegados a mi oído. Yo sólo asentí.

La ayudé a bajarse. Se colocó rápidamente su uniforme en su lugar y comenzó a caminar a la salida. Aparecí de nuevo la puerta sin que me lo pidiera, pero me quedé donde mismo observándola caminar para irse del aula.

Sin girarse a mí, al mismo paso con que caminaba, la escuché decir:

- ¿Vienes?

Caminé hacia ella. Ambos continuamos uno al lado del otro sin agregar otra palabra. Abrimos la puerta, era obvio que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo. Todos estarían ya en clases.

Ella continuó su camino sin despedirse ni darme una sola mirada ni giró hacia atrás, allí donde me quedé clavado viéndola huir. ¿Eso era la "despedida"? ¿Ya había terminado el juego? ¿Qué podía decirle después de todo? ¿Podríamos después, aunque fuera mucho tiempo después, repetir sólo uno de los juegos? ¿Robarnos un beso a escondidas? ¿Tocarnos accidentalmente por los pasillos? ¿Decirle que en verdad sentía haberla tratado así? ¿Qué no quería perder la calidez de su cuerpo? ¿Qué no importaba que dijera que sólo cuando quisiera ella, con tal de seguir ese provocativo y lujurioso juego?

- Espera – la llamé con suavidad, con mi voz aún ronca por la excitación. Se detuvo dos pasos después, pero no volteó. Así que caminé hacia ella, cuando me detuve no dije nada tampoco.

Respiré profundamente al tiempo que pegué por completo mi cuerpo a su espalda, puse mis manos en su cintura, pero no dijo nada, ni se movió. No entendía su comportamiento. Me desesperaba, me incomodaba. Entonces recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, cuando agaché mi mirada vi cómo cerraba los ojos y tomaba aire de forma cansada, estresada, enfadada.

- Granger – su nombre salió de mi boca como una súplica, como una disculpa, como una necesidad, como una queja. Un conflicto.

Al girarse entre mis brazos se paró de puntillas en sus pies para ponerse a la altura de mi rostro, así que me agaché sólo un poco para ayudarla con su objetivo, suponiendo me besaría de nuevo, y lo hizo, pero no como imaginaba, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y la agachó para besar mi frente. Me sonrió. Una sonrisa auténtica. Se soltó de mis brazos alejándose de mí y se giró para continuar con su camino.

…

..

…

Ya era lunes. Hacían ya 5 días del inicio de ese juego fatídico, el cual, así como inició, terminó. Hoy se cumplían 3 días sin apreciar los labios de la sangre sucia. Maldita. La odiaba. Y todavía había tenido el descaro de huir de mi presencia todo el viernes, aquel desgraciado día en el que por mi estupidez la ofendí y lastimé, pero aún así se _despidió_ de mí con el peor y mejores de los besos. Ansiaba su calor pegado a mi cuerpo, sus labios en los míos. Me daba coraje recordar cómo se escapaba de mí al verme y con toda la habilidad de un león se aferraba de alguno de sus lentos amigos. Y muy a mi pesar, pero lo aceptaba: tenía que verla. Tres días comenzaban a torturarme. Quería sentir su boca. Necesitaba sentir su piel. Deseaba que me tocara. Extrañaba su olor. Anhelaba que gimiera por y para mí. Exigía que me excitara. Necesitaba. Sólo eso. Necesitaba.

Estaba muriendo de hambre, pero no tenía ningún humor para escuchar a tanta gente indeseable abarrotada en el Gran Comedor. Prefería perder el tiempo por los pasillos mientras todos comían, de forma que cuando todos se largaran, iría yo a hacerlo tranquilo. Sin gente que no mereciera mi presencia.

Sentí un fuerte golpe por la mitad de mi pecho. Algo o alguien me habían golpeado.

- Fíjate por donde caminas estúpida serpiente – mientras dirigía mi mirada a aquel que se había atrevido a hablarme de esa forma, tocado y sacado de mis pensamientos, mi sangre empezó a hervir.

- ¿Qué dijiste idiota? – apreté mi mandíbula, pero aún así lo dije en tono de burla.

- Lo oíste, Malfoy – sí, sólo otra serpiente se atrevía a hablar de ese modo – ¿O también te vas a hacer de oídos sordos? Como tu padre, un mortifago a conveniencia.

- Quiero suponer que por tu osadía sabes que no sales de esta con flores y chocolates en tus manos – mi voz sonó suave, venenosa. Una clara señal de lo que era capaz. De lo que caracteriza a un Malfoy. A una serpiente aristócrata. Un sangre limpia.

- No con ranas de chocolates – se rió burlón y su otro compañero le coreó su triste y estúpido comentario – Pero sí con una satisfacción de saber que el pequeño Malfoy, el intento de mortifago, se enfada porque mencione a su padre, la vergüenza de nuestra estirpe…

- ¡Cállate! – exclamé furioso. Nadie se metía con el orgullo de un Malfoy, ni de los Black, nadie me llamaba mortifago sin salir ileso – Haz cometido un error al meterte conmigo, al parecer no tienes idea de lo que te puedo hacer…

- Lo sé – me interrumpió aún con burla – Lo sé, pero hay que aprovechar que de lo que eres capaz – continuó mordaz – no lo eres en un colegio lleno de magos, de autoridades, así que…

- Me da pena tu intento de arrogancia – le dije despectivo – Cuando quieras te doy unas clases.

- Muy amable, pero no son de mi agrado las personas asesinas – soltó palabra por palabra llena de insolencia, burla, ironía – No cuando no lo son… no cuando son intento de mortifago… no cuando un asesino no es asesino en su totalidad.

- Tú lo has dicho. En su totalidad o transitorio, todo se resume a lo mismo… – mi mano derecha con agilidad y experiencia encontró rápidamente la varita –… un asesino.

Primero un hechizo para silenciar sus gritos, luego el que lo haría retorcerse en el suelo y arrepentirse de sus palabras. Era una pena que no haya recibido como debía mis palabras. Le había dejado claro que parara, pero lo ignoró. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

La otra víbora quedó clavada al suelo por el impacto de lo que veía. Y el otro estúpido que se atrevió a decirme intento de mortifago y asesino, se quedó igual clavado en el suelo, pero él acostado, luchando por quitarse ese dolor. Era consciente del dolor que le causaba, yo conocía ese sufrimiento. En este momento estaba, creo, sintiendo arden su cuerpo internamente y una extraña presión en sus huesos, en cada uno de ellos, hasta en los que creía no tener.

No fui consciente del tiempo que pasó, si fueron sólo un par de segundos o más. Me dejé llevar por la rabia, por el desconcierto, por el poder de lanzar ese hechizo, de ver su dolor y su arrepentimiento de haber abierto la boca.

Sentí como una luz roja golpeaba en mi brazo y alejaba la varita de mi mano. Entonces la vi. Llegando frente a mí con su varita en ristre.

- Eso te enseñará a cuidar tus palabras – mi voz sonó con suavidad, con odio, con un ligero temblor – Y queda en ti decir algo sobre lo que pasó. Tú decides.

Su compañero lo ayudó a levantarse, primero me miraron impresionados, asustados, luego con rabia y se alejaron sin decir nada más.

- Malfoy, ¿cómo pudiste atacar a otro alumno? – expresó asustada Granger pero a la vez con voz contenida del enojo. Entonces la miré, tan sólo estaba alejada de mí un par de metros.

Las manos me temblaban, mi respiración estaba acelerada, ya empezaban a dolerme los dientes de la presión que ejercía en mi mandíbula. No le respondí, giré para buscar mi varita que había quedado cerca de una pared, en cuando me agaché para tomarla y me levanté, estampé un puño en la pared.

Ese ruin y desgraciado se había atrevido a llamarme asesino. Homicida. Fuego corría ya por mis venas, y el instinto asesino nacía en mí. Porque eso es lo que quería hacer con ese idiota que se había glorificado de llamarme como tal. Asesinarlo. Pegué mí frente a la fría pared. Mi cuerpo temblaba sin poder contenerse. El maldito dolor en los pulmones que tanto odiaba se presentó rápidamente.

- Malfoy – llegó en susurro mi apellido. La sentí cerca. No quise verla. Cerré mis ojos.

- Vete de aquí – le respondí en voz baja.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – tocó con miedo mi brazo que colgaba a mi costado, el otro aún estaba recargado en la pared después del golpe, su voz sonó más cerca, más delicada - ¿Qué te hizo ponerte así? ¿Por qué los atacaste?

- Lárgate de aquí, Granger – le rugí molesto y coloqué el otro brazo en la pared para deshacerme de su toque – Si no quieres que te haga daño, vete de aquí…

Nos quedamos en silencio. No quería dañarla, temía que se quedara a mi lado, me sentía fuera de sí. Podría ser capaz de hacerlo. Gruñí furioso, impotente.

Pasó tan rápido, que del único movimiento que fui consciente fue de cuando su cuerpo se ceñía al mío. Ahora se encontraba en medio, atrapa por la pared y mi cuerpo. Me empujó ligeramente para separarme de ella, ya que se había metido a la fuerza. Aún con la cabeza gacha la puede ver. Había decisión en sus ojos. Me miró fijamente a los míos. Tomó visiblemente aire y lo soltó de golpe.

Sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza a mis muñecas separándolas de la pared.

- Vamos – murmuró jalándome con fuerza de un brazo para que la siguiera.

Abrió con un alohomora la primera puerta que encontró, pasó llevándome tras ella, se giró, la cerró con otro encantamiento que no escuché. Y me miró con intención. Murmuré un par de palabras sin sentido para ella y enseguida la puerta desapareció, uniéndose a la pared. Dejándonos sin escapatoria alguna.

Y allí donde se perdió la puerta, caminó dos pasos hacia atrás llevándome con ella hasta que topó su espalda. Me miró sin expresión alguna. Nuestros cuerpos se tocaban ligeramente. Pasó una mano por mi nuca y con la otra me tomó una mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Me acercó a su cara y me besó. Empezó normal, con el ritmo de cualquier beso, cerré los ojos, los moví a su tiempo, pero a los pocos segundos se hizo más lenta la caricia, con más suavidad. Ella lo sintió primero, lo notó antes que yo. No pude seguir su ritmo, ni siquiera cuando lo hizo más pausado. Y aunque yo lo perdía, ella me regalaba del suyo cada que nuestras bocas se abrían. Me faltaba aire.

Rompió el beso con brusquedad, pero enseguida colocó mi cabeza entre su cuello y hombro. Sentí sus labios en mi oído.

- Malfoy, ¿qué diantres tienes? – murmuró preocupada apretándome con fuerza a ella.

Intenté responder pero no pude. Mi cuerpo temblaba con exageración. Me sentía más frio que las otras tantas veces. El dolor de mis pulmones crecía alarmantemente y el aire escaseaba cada segundo.

Un momento después, en el cual nadie habló de nuevo, su cuerpo se deslizó poco a poco por la pared pero antes se separó de mí. Cuando se sentó con su espalda pegada a la fría piedra, me jaló de la mano para que me sentara igual, lo único que había hecho era observarla sentarse. Me acerqué a ella, entonces abrió sus piernas, haciendo que su falda se subiera a medio muslo, y me acercó para que me pusiera entre sus piernas. Me senté de lado, así me acomodó ella. Mi costado estaba pegado completamente a su pecho y su intimidad. La falda había subido completamente, aunque mi cuerpo tapada su ropa interior. Su pierna izquierda la hizo de apoyo en mi espalda y su brazo me rodeó por los hombros con fuerza, mientras que su pierna derecha la colocaba arriba de mis piernas estiradas en el suelo.

Sus piernas me rodeaban por espalda y vientre como una protección.

Giré un poco mi torso para acurrucarme en su regazo, mi mano derecha la escondí entre nuestros vientres para estar más a gusto, mientras la otra únicamente la dejé sobre nuestras piernas. Acomodé mi cabeza un poco más abajo de su hombro, en medio de sus senos, con uno de mis oídos pegados a su corazón.

La sentí poner más presión en el brazo que me rodeaba, como si sintiera que no debía separarme un sólo centímetro de ella. Mientras aflojaba mi corbata y abría los primeros dos botones de la camisa, acercó sus labios a mi oído.

- Intenta relajarte, Malfoy – me mordió el lóbulo con suavidad. Adoré esa caricia.

El suave y rítmico bombeo de su corazón me llamó la atención. Me concentré en él cerrando mis ojos. Su respiración igual de tranquila, profunda y pausada, me movía a su ritmo, y de no ser porque ella era la que me apretaba a su cuerpo, el peso del mío probablemente le incomodaría, pero al parecer no era así.

- Siente mi respiración – dijo con delicadeza acariciando con la yema de sus dedos desde mi cuello hasta el inicio de mi cabello, regresando por el mismo camino una y otra vez – Intenta llevar el ritmo, siente como sube y baja mi pecho…siénteme…

Imposible no hacerlo. Imposible no sentirla. Tomé aire profundamente y lo solté poco a poco hasta hacer mi respiración regular, intentando no luchar por obtener más y no dolieran los pulmones a la vez. Una tarea difícil, pero no imposible. Lo repetí un par de veces más. Segundo tras segundo lo estaba logrando, enfocándome en su cadencia tanto de sus pulmones como de su corazón. Como una terapia extraña funcionó. Logré respirar un poco tranquilo. Pasaron los minutos. Sólo sé que pasaron, porque no era consciente del tiempo en sí.

Su mano libre, aquella que acaricia mi cuello, bajó por mi hombro con lentitud, con lisura, con devoción. Haciendo ligera presión en un camino por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano, donde deshizo el puño al entrelazar nuestros dedos de nuevo e inició un masaje, halando mis dedos para quitar la tensión. Después la puso sobre su pierna desnuda.

Su calor sin duda sí era un consuelo para mí. Mi cuerpo era el más sensible, el que me hacía más obvia la situación. Me reconfortaba de una forma ilógica. Entre sus brazos que me aferraban y acariciaban, sus piernas que me sostenían y cubrían, y su pecho que me aliviaba, no eran otra cosa más que la sutil y clara señal de que me estaba regalando su calor, aliviándome, ayudándome, protegiéndome, sosegándome, torturándome, humillándome.

El temblor disminuyó con el largo paso de los minutos, el calor llegando a mí pausadamente. Sin embargo, ahora que esos malestares comenzaban a retroceder, otros comenzaban. Una rutina a la cual debería estar acostumbrado, siempre iniciando y terminado igual. Lo único que hacia la diferencia era la fuerza con la que me atacaba, así que por niveles aún no estaba preparado. Esta había sido una de las pocas veces en las cuales me abatió por completo, me dañaba sin miramientos. El cansancio se hizo presente en mi mente y en mi cuerpo. Ahora lo que sentía era mí ser adolorido. Ultrajado.

Otra diferencia también era notable hoy. Al estar solo todas las veces anteriores y refugiado en mi cuarto, en mi cama, mi primera reacción consciente o inconscientemente, era abrazarme a mí mismo, apretando mi cuerpo, intentando causar dolor en mis extremidades para alejarme del real. Una posición fetal y estúpida me acompañaba en mi larga tortura mientras me recomponía.

Hoy no era el caso. Otro cuerpo me acompaña. Me cuidaba y sostenía mientras mi mente y cuerpo se separan el uno del otro, haciéndome una persona prácticamente inerte, sin vida, exceptuando mi temblor y mi intento de respirar, porque el frio sí pertenece a un ser muerto.

Es divertido y probablemente irónico ver y sentir cómo tu cuerpo no da tregua cuando decide ir contra ti. Mientras mi cuerpo me tortura y me doblega con su dolor; mi mente me juega malas pasadas con imágenes que por inercia las pierdo en lo más profundo. Un complot que conozco de memoria. Que ya debería resultarme familiar.

- Malfoy dime qué te tiene así – susurró Granger volviéndome al mundo de los vivos, una vez que me pierdo en mi agonía no hay quien me saque hasta que mi cuerpo decide irse entre las sombras y regresar cuando es capaz de asimilarlo de nuevo – Por favor…

Me removí sobre su cuerpo y sin querer me aferré a su pierna desnuda, en otra situación me habría descontrolado y excitado tenerla así, poder injuriar su muslo desnudo y suave. Ahora no. Hoy era mi refugio.

- Granger – mi voz sonó baja, sin vida, con dolor – Granger…yo… te daré asco y me odiarás por mejores razones si te platico mis motivos de ponerme como un niño estúpido y perdido…

- No lo haré, no soy nadie para juzgar – acarició mi cara – Si decides no contarme nada, te entenderé porque no confiamos en nosotros ni nos conocemos, así que…

- No quiero hacerlo…

- No lo hagas entonces…

- Pero necesito…lo necesito…

- Te prometo que saldrá algo bueno de esto, desahógate….lo que tenga que venir después, esperará – me aseguró con seriedad. Lo entendía. Claro. Me daba la oportunidad de hablar, ella no le diría a nadie. Guardaría mi secreto, pero también me aseguraba que si no podía soportarlo, su reacción la veríamos al final de todo. Me dejaría hablar hasta terminar.

Tomé aire de nuevo. Apreté con más fuerza su pierna. Pero ella no se quejó. Sé que no debía hacer eso, no debía lastimarla. Pero necesitaba aferrarme a algo.

- Granger…hace 3 meses mi padre intentó ponerme la marca tenebrosa – murmuré, sé que me oía, el silencio reinaba, incluso para mí sonaba muy fuerte mi voz – Todo empezó cuando me negué a hacerlo, no quería pertenecer a _él,_ a un maldito sangre mestiza con instinto de todopoderoso. No había nacido para ser un sirviente. Menos de un asesino. Acepto que los impuros me eran indiferentes, nunca los he odiado, aunque hubo un momento cuando era más niño que sí los llegué a repudiar, mi padre así me enseñó, crecí con esas creencias de pureza. Sé que soy un arrogante y un pedante, todo lo que quieras, no puedo evitarlo, en el mundo que crecí con lujos me hizo así...

En ningún momento me interrumpió. Su mano seguía trazando un camino a lo largo de mi brazo. Tal vez intentaba relajar mi agarre de su pierna. Así que lo hice, entonces tomó mi mano y la colocó sobre su vientre enlazando nuestros dedos.

- … según mi padre y recito sus palabras _"eres la vergüenza de la familia, la deshonra de la sangre y el apellido Malfoy", _le insulté de la peor forma que podría haberlo hecho al negarme a tal honor de ser parte de los mortifagos. Pero, Granger, ni mi mente ni cuerpo ni mucho menos mi belleza serian parte de ese despreciable… – sonreí mordazmente con mi última ocurrencia de la belleza.

Un frio recorrió mi columna. Sabía por qué. Estaba a punto de contarlo todo. Pero no es como si me condenara. No, condenado ya lo estaba. Un poco más qué significaría.

- … así que como castigo, un día me convenció de ir a la Mansión, engañándome con palabras como_ "tu madre está enferma, necesita hablar contigo, no puede salir de cama y quiere verte", _en cuanto llegué, entendí todo. Otros cuatro mortifagos me sometieron, mi padre sonrió arrogante. Un segundo después estábamos apareciendo en Londres muggle, de su boca salió la peor de las aberraciones, la amenaza que me consumiría día a día. _"Hijo mío, tu osadía me ha causado problemas, pero eso no importa, mi Señor sabe que soy fiel. Sin embargo, la humillación no me la quitas, así que te haré sentir un poco de lo que me causaste al rechazar la marca. No te asustes, hijo_ – me dijo, no sé qué expresión notó en mi cara – _no te pondremos la marca, no la mereces después de todo, de tu traición. Hay mejores venganzas para eso":_

Hice una pausa. Sentí tenso el cuerpo de la leona. Rozó sus labios en mi cabello. Disfruté la caricia.

- … no me di cuenta cuando dos de ellos se marcharon, los vi de nuevo cuando regresaban con 3 niños muggles, dos hombres y una mujer – subí sólo un poco más mi voz, le dejaría claro lo que era, necesitaba que me escuchara con profunda claridad. Sería todo o nada - … Granger… – le solté desesperado –… eran sólo unos muggles de 12 años, se dirigían a su casa, regresaban del parque, venían de jugar… su único error fue el cruzarse con el camino de los mortifagos, del maldito de mi padre…empezaba anochecer, su diversión continuaría al otro día… de no ser por mí…

Sentí como sus dedos se clavaban en mi hombro. Su respiración se aceleró al igual que su corazón.

- … mientras me sostenían por los brazos, los cobardes los golpearon con fuerza en sus pequeños cuerpos, la única que no sufrió golpes fue la niña. Los otros cayeron al suelo adoloridos… les pedí que los dejaran, que me dañaran a mí…mi padre sólo rió divertido por mi intento ridículo de defensa, me habían quitado mi varita, pero luché para liberarme, lo juro, de verdad, lo prometo…

Aquella noche llegó a mi cabeza. Tan nítida, tan real. Dolorosa. Fría.

- … tres crucios junto a cuatro gritos diferentes llegaron al mismo tiempo a nuestros oídos… el mío de rabia e impotencia y el de los niños de dolor… tan sólo fueron varios segundos, lo suficiente para dañarlos…rogué, supliqué, pero nada… uno de ellos al caer se golpeó con fuerza la cabeza y comenzó a sangrar, mientras los otros habían caído de rodillas. De uno a uno los torturaron con varios crucios para que se vieran sufrir, sólo les aplicaban 5 segundos a lo mucho para que aguantaran, para que sufrieran…

…recuerdo perfectamente cómo la niña se acercó al que sangraba y colocaba su mano para detener la hemorragia, se llamaba Julián…él mismo dijo_ "¿estás bien, Emily?"_, ella sonrió débilmente y con lágrimas por todo su rostro. Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas al mismo tiempo al otro niño cuando se escuchó como comenzaba a asfixiarse; la niña, Emily, enseguida empezó a buscar en el pantalón del muggle, se veía desesperada… buscó en su chamarra también y después giró a Julián para decirle si traía un inhalador, ya que, David, así se llamaba el niño que tenía dificultad para respirar no lo traía. Una vez más aplicaron un crucio a todos. Sus cuerpos se movían ferozmente en el suelo, ya tenían sus brazos y cara raspados y algo sangrados. Cuando terminó de nuevo la tortura me tiraron al suelo cerca de ellos…

… y esa vez cuatro crucios se escucharon, impactaron en los niños y en mí…nos soltaron al mismo tiempo, pero no tardaron ni dos segundos cuando cayó otro solamente en mí, no supe cuánto tiempo pasó cuando pude respirar un poco mejor, me levanté con dificultad del suelo y me puse de rodillas, los niños me observaron aterrados, sus rostros estaban llenos de lagrimas y sangre de sus cortadas…no sé cuántas veces repitieron el crucio en mí…pero no importaba mi dolor, mientras me torturaran a mí y no a ellos. Emily tenía tomado de la mano a Julián y David, entonces me vio a los ojos desesperada, apenas podía respirar, todos estábamos en igual condiciones y me dijo: _"Por favor, no puede respirar, necesita su inhalador, no puede respirar… por favor", _entonces sentí cuando un jadeo salía con fuerza por mi boca, desgarrando mi garganta, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que lloraba…lloraba por ellos. Julián se sacudía por el frio y dolor, la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo rápidamente, la hemorragia lo estaba matando, su pecho subía ya lentamente, mientras David hacía más fuerza por respirar, por mantener agarrada la mano de la niña…mi varita cayó cerca de mis pies y a lo lejos escuché la voz de mi padre _"Vamos, Draco, es tu turno, nosotros ya nos divertimos lo suficiente…si no lo quieres hacer, podemos seguir jugando, tú decide",_ sabía que seguirían… ahora que tenía en mi poder la varita, en mí estaba que no sufrieran, aunque eso me llevara a dañarlos de verdad, de arrancarles algo que sólo a ellos les pertenecía… la tomé con miedo, con decisión….

… me acerqué a la niña y le susurré _"Emily, ¿así te llamas verdad?"_, me sonrió… Granger, me sonrió con el corazón a pesar del dolor que sentía, y sé que lo hizo por que escuchó mis súplicas para que no los dañaran, que también a mi me estaban torturando, que estábamos en la misma situación, por eso confío en mí en cuanto me escuchó y le dije_: "Escucha, te prometo que no los seguirán dañando ni a ti ni a Julián y David, ya no sentirán dolor, pero necesito que hagan algo los tres…necesito que cierren los ojos porque voy a hacer algo para terminar con eso… ¿me ayudarás, Emily?"_, ella me respondió en voz baja, pero hizo la promesa de ayudarme, pero yo no cumplí la mía, prometí quitarles el dolor, pero no lo hice, les arrebaté algo más fuerte, un futuro…

El frío y dolor en mis pulmones volvió a mí con mayor fuerza. Con un fuerte impacto que me dejó sin aire por varios segundos. Los brazos de la Gryffindor me tomaron con fuerza. Enterrando sus dedos en mi piel.

- … antes de que cerraran los ojos, les dije que lo sentía, que me perdonaran por lo sucedido y por lo que haría, que algún día haría algo por redimir su dolor, de vengarlos, me acerqué a la niña y besé su frente y nuevamente le dije que lo sentía…una vez más un crucio atravesó mi cuerpo, cuando me liberó mi padre, ya que según él, yo lo había humillado aún más por haber tenido la insolencia de tocar a un muggle. Me levanté de nuevo, pero fue ella en esa ocasión la que me sonrió con debilidad y complicidad diciéndome: _"Yo también lo siento mucho…gracias, confío en ti"_ y cerró sus ojos con miedo, dolor y esperanza junto a sus amigos. Segundo tras segundo. Uno tras otro. Tres rayos de luz verde salieron de mi varita y cayeron en sus cuerpos.

Gruñí con fuerza. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello. Los temblores recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Comencé a jalar aire con dificultad.

- Los maté… No quería. Me obligaron… pero no había otra forma… Ellos los torturarían por largo tiempo, haciéndolos sufrir hasta lo indecible – se me quebró la voz con impotencia y de mi boca salió un grito desgarrador que fue bloqueado por el cuello de la leona - ¡Soy un maldito asesino!

El cuerpo de ella también temblaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. El silencio reinó de nuevo. Pasaron largos e interminables minutos.

- No sé qué decirte, Malfoy – susurró en mi oído con su boca pegada – No sé…

Era comprensible. Un asesino. No era fácil tener palabras para alguien que roba vidas. No tenía palabras, pero sí actos. Y lo entendía.

- Eran sólo unos niños – me escuché débil.

No respondió. Tal vez tenía miedo de mí. A final de cuentas era un asesino. Mi agresividad y mis antecedentes de slytherin y Malfoy eran suficientes para que temiera de mí. Sentí que tomaba aire profundamente y lo soltó poco a poco. Su respiración se hizo tranquila. El latido de su corazón lo sentía golpeando cerca de mi pecho. Soltó mi mano, la colocó de nuevo sobre su pierna y la comenzó a masajear desde mi muñeca, subiendo por el brazo, codo, hasta llegar a mi hombro y hundió sus dedos en mi cabello. Acariciándolo.

- Te prometo que pasará, Malfoy, todo terminará – acarició mi rostro con delicadeza – Olvídalo, hazlo en esta ocasión…

Asentí acariciando su cuello con mi nariz.

- Relájate, olvida todo… a tu padre – mientras me decía esto iba depositando besos en mi cabeza, frente, mejillas – a esos mortifagos… a los niños… todo ese día… sólo olvídalo…

Se removió para buscar mis labios, con su mano me levantó el rostro y los rozó una sola vez, después deslizándolos por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi oído.

- Olvídalo – murmuró con desesperación – Hazlo por ti…ayúdame a olvidar a mí...hazlo.

Depositó un beso en mi cuello. Regresó a mis labios. En esta ocasión la ayudé en su objetivo. Yo también quería olvidar. Ella me ayudaría a olvidar el dolor que me causaba el recordar ese día. A los niños nunca los olvidaría. Me lo prometí. Se los prometí. Merecían permanecer en mi memoria por la confianza que depositaron en mí en ese último momento. Los recordaría con honor. Sólo necesitaba olvidar el dolor. Olvidar el daño que me hacía. En una muda promesa, Granger había tomado parte de mi sufrimiento para ayudarme a superarlo. Ya no sería un cuerpo luchando con todo aquello, serían dos cuerpos sosteniendo el alma rota de una persona.

Nos besamos con parsimonia. Mi mente y mi cuerpo aún no lograban entender cómo ella se había atrevido a darme su calor. Me regalaba su fortaleza característica de los leones. Su valentía. Me daba todo lo que yo quisiera tomar de su energía y calidez de su cuerpo. Y todo por ayudarme a superar la aberración que me habían obligado a cometer. Una atrocidad que había corrompido mi alma, que aunque no era pura por mi arrogancia, impertinencia, todo lo que me caracterizaba por ser slytherin y Malfoy por excelencia, ni en mis más enfermos sueños y deseos lo hubiese llegado a pensar. Pero no, mi alma, espíritu y esencia había sido ultrajada en aquellos homicidios.

Sus labios cálidos acariciaron como nunca lo habían hecho los míos. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Ninguno tenía la intensión de llevar ese beso a más. Era sólo una conexión. Una caricia. Mis temblores fueron disminuyendo con sus mimos. Cuando terminamos el beso, me acuné de nuevo escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, tomando la misma posición que antes, mi brazo que estaba libre lo envolví pasándolo por su cintura y aferrándome a su espalda. Y ella con su mano libre la colocó en mi cintura. Con tranquilidad sacó la camisa de mi pantalón y metió su mano a mi abdomen, lo acarició apaciblemente un par de segundos y pasó sus dedos por mi costado para llegar a mi espalda, y allí distraídamente realizó figuras sin sentido sobre mi piel fría, que con sus movimientos y el calor de su mano, el mío empezó a volver a mí. Un calor distinto a la fogosidad. Un calor que hacía ya tres meses me había abandonado.

Una vez más me concentré en su tranquila respiración. Lograba sosegarme absurdamente. Eso y su mano en mi espalda fueron como una fuerte pócima para descansar. Me dejé llevar. Me perdí en ella. Me alejé de mi tormento. Me abracé a una tranquilidad palpable.

La razón volvió a mí poco a poco o fui más consciente de ello cuando en el profundo sueño en el que me había sumergido la voz de Granger se internó en ese relajante abismo. Hasta en mis más lejanos sucesos la escuchaba. Malfoy. Una suavidad embargaba mi mente. Malfoy. Una delicada caricia me recorrió. Malfoy. El cálido aliento de alguien acariciando mi cuello. Malfoy. Una ligera sacudida en mis hombros.

- Malfoy, despierta, ya es tarde – su susurrante llamado me despertó por fin.

- Mmm – el sonido gutural salió de mi garganta y mi cuerpo somnoliento.

- Dentro de 10 minutos empieza la próxima clase – supuse que sonreía porque se escuchó diversión en su voz mientras me revolvía el cabello para moverme de mi lugar – ¡Arriba!

- Mmajaaa – de nuevo gruñí. El sueño aún permanecía en mí, entonces me aferré con más fuerza a su cuerpo, sinceramente no quería levantarme, quería seguir durmiendo – Déjameeeee…

Soltó una carcajada.

- Es la última vez que te lo digo. Dormiste 40 minutos – me reprendió entre divertida y molesta – Ya perdí una clase. Así que ARRIBA.

- Arggg – gruñí de nuevo y respiré profundamente mientras abría los ojos. Me levanté un poco para besar su cuello. Entonces me paré, estiré mi cuerpo sintiendo como tronaron mis huesos.

Extendí mis manos para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando lo hizo, me recargué en una de las bancas y ella se acomodaba su uniforme en su lugar. Hizo muecas de dolor.

- Debes estar adolorida por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición – le dije con burla y un extraño matiz de algo que no identifiqué en mi voz – Y tener que soportar el peso de mi cuerpo en muerto debió ser una tortura para ti.

- Necesitabas descansar – me dijo como si el favor no hubiese sido de importancia alzando los hombros.

Me levanté de la mesa acercándome a ella. Recordé algo sonriendo con malicia.

- Ven – expresé con algo de perversidad – Debes estar adolorida, de verdad, no lo ocultes, soportaste mi peso en el frio piso durante 40 minutos.

- ¿Lloro entonces? – me respondió con sarcasmo mientras intentaba moverse un poco y relajar su cuerpo, logrando sólo mostrar dolor en su cara.

- No, pero te daré un masaje – respondí con ingenio. Sé que nadie debía saber esto, pero era mi forma de pago por su tiempo – Es perfecto para el cuerpo adolorido, así que…

- Sí, claro – desconfiada se cruzó de brazos – Y pretendes que te crea, porque…

- Porque sé hacerlo, así que cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo – la tomé por los hombros y empecé a ejercer la presión necesaria para un masaje – Aprendí a hacerlo, es muy efectivo…

- ¿Dónde?

- … luego te lo cuento – mis manos se deslizaron de sus hombros al cuello. Cerró los ojos cuando llegué allí, era señal de aceptar mi masaje. Supongo que sí lo requería, la comprendía. Tanto estrés y peso debieron caer por completo en su pequeño, delicado y cálido cuerpo.

Tras varios segundos bajé de nuevo a sus hombros, les dediqué un tiempo allí, luego descendí a sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos.

- Relájate para que funcione – susurré divertido. Estaba más tensa con mi contacto. Frunció sus labios.

- Me estás tocando, ¿cómo pretendes que lo haga?

- ¡Es un masaje, tengo que tocarte! – le respondí divertido – No pretendo nada más. Te lo aseguro.

- Bien – refunfuñó. Me acerqué completamente a ella para abrazarla y empezar a deslizar mis dedos vertebra por vertebra.

Abrió los ojos por mi cercanía y me miró.

- Es parte del procedimiento, me pondría por detrás, pero ejerceré presión y te harás apoyo con mi cuerpo – comenté mientras desde el cuello empezaba a amasar con mis dedos recorriéndolos centímetro a centímetro por su espalda – Se supone que es acostada, pero aquí no se puede porque está sucio, frio y demasiado duro, debe ser en un lugar menos incomodo.

Cerró los ojos antes de apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho. Bajé hasta donde termina la espalda. Estaba más relajada y eso que todavía no aplicaba mi técnica.

- Listo, ponte derecha – le susurré al oído y aprovechando su cercanía le mordí el lóbulo. Sin abrir sus ojos se enderezó. No resistí a acariciar su cara. Cuando puse mi mano en su mejilla, enseguida acaricié también su cara con mis dedos – Te voy a dar varias instrucciones.

- Mmmajaaa – ronroneó.

- Inhala profundamente, no sueltes el aire hasta que te diga – me acerqué más a ella, la rodee con mis brazos a la altura de sus hombros – Suéltalo con suavidad – y conforme lo hacía, ejercí presión haciendo que en esa parte sonaran sus huesos.

Gimió por el placer de ese tronar de huesos que relajó esa parte de su cuerpo.

- Un vez más inhala – coloqué mis brazos un poco más debajo de las paletas y repitiendo el mismo procedimiento le indiqué que lo soltará.

Cuando me puse a la mitad de su espalda e hice lo mismo, esta vez agradeció distinto.

- Eso se sintió muy bien – suspiró encantada. En esta parte de la espalda se escucharon más huesos acomodándose de nuevo en su lugar.

Me agaché un poco para llegar a mi último objetivo de esa parte del cuerpo. Deslicé lentamente mis manos por su cintura, pasando por su cadera. Con este gesto observé su cara y cuando sintió mis manos dirigirse a otro lugar, abrió los ojos para mirarme. Pero no dijo nada.

Bajé un poco más deteniéndome únicamente cuando llegué a la altura de sus glúteos, pasé mis manos por su redondo trasero, pero antes de que dijera algo, ya que abrió la boca para reclamar, completé mi movimiento, la abracé con ambos brazos e hice lo mismo de arriba.

- Inhala – le exigí rápidamente – Exhala.

Una última vez se escucharon sus huesos rugir con placer. Esta vez no dijo nada. Imagino el porqué. Me hubiese gustado que lo hiciera.

Me levanté poniéndome a su altura y sonreí para alejarme al lugar donde anteriormente estaba sentado. Tenía un ligero rojo en sus mejillas. Apenada por sus gemidos y suspiros.

- Sé lo que se siente – reí – Lo puedo comparar con un agradable orgasmo. Son distintas situaciones y las obtienes de diferentes formas, pero te llevan a lo mismo: disfrutas. Son dos diferentes orgasmos.

Me dedicó una mueca. Pero empezó a estirar su cuerpo para comprobar que la molestia si se había ido. Se giró a un lado, después al otro. Contorsionó de varias formas su cuerpo. Nada. Ni una sola mueca.

Nos observamos. Le ofrecí una mano para que la tomara. Varios segundos después lo hizo. Y de un jalón brusco la atraje a mi cuerpo haciendo que chocara en mi pecho, pero no le di oportunidad de quejarse. Con mi mano libre acaricié sus labios entreabiertos, recorrí mis dedos por su cara. Posé mi mano en su nuca y me acerqué a su boca. Con mi otra mano me aferré a su cintura. Quedó completamente recargada a mi cuerpo que en esa posición estaba ligeramente recostado sobre el escritorio. Así que ella quedó inclinada sobre mí.

Primero tomé su labio inferior entre mis dientes. La besé con lujuria, fervor, necesidad. Cuando sentí el calor de sus manos apoyarse en los costados de mi cintura, otro tipo de calor corrió por todo mi cuerpo centrándose en el área sur. Gruñí al tiempo que profundizaba el beso. Mis labios se movieron contra los suyos con más profundidad y más lento. Sentí su lengua tocar la mía. La apreté más a mi cuerpo. Consciente o no, moví mi cadera hacia delante. Al tiempo que gemía con suavidad sobre mi boca, mis labios se dirigieron a su cuello.

Tomé de su piel en mi boca y succioné con sutileza. Mordisqué un poco antes de soltarla y subir a su oído.

Escuchó la única palabra que sólo dos personas lo han hecho. Las únicas que lo han merecido por diferentes razones.

Mi madre, quien me ofreció su apoyo incondicional para no ser lo que _mi padre _pretendía que fuera.

Mi padrino y profesor Severus, quien me salvó de morir a manos de mortifagos sedientos de venganza y un padre enfermo y lleno de _ofensa_.

Y ella, la tercera persona en escucharlo.

- Gracias – salió sin más de mi boca. En verdad lo agradecía. La apreté con fuerza contra mi cuerpo.

No dijo nada. Escondió su cara entre mi cuello y mi hombro. El silencio reinó por varios minutos a nuestro alrededor.

A lo lejos escuchamos el sonido del cambio de clase. Ninguno se movió. Pasaron un par de minutos más antes de que se removiera entre mis brazos. Pasó sus labios por mi cuello y murmuró:

- Hoy ya no es necesario decir nada más. Todo tiene su tiempo. No hay porque presionar lo que debió ser difícil para ti al decírmelo.

Asentí.

Suspiró.

Yo también lo hice.

- Debemos irnos, Malfoy – dijo al separarse de mí – No pienso perder otra clase.

- Bien – refunfuñé. Caminamos a la puerta, misma que apareció al acercarnos. Ya no había ruido del otro lado. Llegaríamos tarde un par de minutos. Otra vez.

- Tenemos dos horas con McGonagall – suspiró al abrir la puerta.

- Espera – la detuve de la mano y cerré de nuevo la puerta. Era ahora o nunca – Granger, no lo hagas…

- ¿Ir a clases? – se exaltó molesta – ¡Estás loco! Si tú no quieres ir, no lo hagas, pero yo sí iré…

- No hablo de eso – le interrumpí y me molesté un poco. Una vez más pidiendo por algo tan estúpido y humillante como esto – No quiero terminar con esto.

- ¿Esto? – alzó una ceja con incredulidad – Aquí no hay nada.

- No lo hagas – mascullé girando mi rostro a la puerta – Granger, ambos cruzamos el límite de los besos y lo sabes…

- Malfoy, no podemos continuar. Tú lo has dicho. Además, no debimos y no podemos cruzarlo más.

- No estoy pidiendo una relación ni nada – le expliqué como si fuese el clima – No tenemos porque vincularnos sentimentalmente, no es necesario. Ninguno lo quiere. Sabes también que eso no nos llevaría a nada.

- Lo sé. Y por eso mismo no pretendo ser la que le "presta" a alguien – me dijo un poco molesta soltando mi mano – Esto fue diferente. Te di mi apoyo como compañera. Pero los encuentros no pueden seguir Malfoy.

- Escucha, Granger, para mí no significan encuentros casuales y placenteros – le solté la verdad, un poco más de humillación no podría hundir mi ya orgullo pisoteado – Me gustan. Me agradan estos encuentros. Disfruto de tus caricias y besos… más de lo que me gustaría…

- No lo sé…

- Y es una ofensa de verdad que tú no disfrutes de mí…

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- No quiero cruzar otro limite – protestó molesta – Malfoy, nunca debimos empezar esto y tú sólo te empeñas en continuarlo. No tiene lógica. Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Slytherin y Gryffindor. Enemigo y Mejor Amiga de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

- Maldición, Granger – le grité algo molesto y desesperado agarrándola de los brazos sin lastimarla - ¿Qué más quieres que te diga o haga? ¿Qué te ruegue más? Únicamente pretendo seguir con tus caricias y besos. Es todo. Porque las quiero para mí. ¿Hasta cuando me cansaré de eso? No lo sé. Pregúntaselo a mi estúpido cuerpo y cabeza.

- No te entiendo – musitó cansinamente recargando su cabeza en mi pecho. La rodeé enseguida con mis brazos.

- No me preguntes porque tampoco sé la respuesta – mientras le decía esto me acerqué a su cuello para besarlo, succionarlo, morderlo, injuriarlo con mi boca hambrienta – Lo único que quiero es que también desees mis besos y mis caricias. Que reclames algún derecho sobre mí.

- No te pertenezco. No soy de ti ni de nadie – se rió burlándose de mi petición. Por el momento era mía. Sé que no seriamos novios ni nada parecido. Pero mientras yo pudiera tocarla, otro no lo haría. Por el momento era de mi propiedad. Algo exclusivamente mío.

- Quiero pertenecerte como tú me perteneces a mí, pero no lo serás completa hasta que quieras tener un derecho sobre mí – entre palabras y besos le comenté mi pensamiento. Quería hacerle entender mi derecho sobre ella, aunque no lo aceptara.

A veces podía llegar a ser algo posesivo. Y más cuando sabía que algo era de mi pertenencia.

- Estás loco si piensas que lo haré – molesta se alejó un poco de mí, pero la abracé a mí con más fuerza sin darle escapatoria – Un beso no te da derecho a exigir otra cosa…

- Bien, si no quieres que te "reclame" como mía, hazlo tú – le susurré en su oído acariciando su espalda baja – Quiero pertenecerte…quiero que me reclames…quiero que me exijas no ver a otras, ni tocarlas, ni besarlas…quiero que digas que mi boca es sólo para ti…

- Si sigues con esas locuras, me darás todavía más razones para no continuar con esto – su resignada voz se escuchó por mi absurda petición.

- Quiero que me necesites…

Me separé de ella para besar su frente.

- Vamos a clases – le dije al ver que mi comentario la había dejado sin palabras. Me asomé al pasillo y ver si no había gente. Salimos y nos separamos para llegar con diferencia de pasos al aula de clases. Sólo 5 minutos de retraso. Nadie sospechó nada.

.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

Qué emoción. Como saben, hace mucho tiempo que no escribía nada. Y en cuanto regreso, es con esta loca idea. Al principio sabía que sería algo así, aunque no tenía nada en concreto y la abandoné un tiempo, pero de repente mi loquita cabeza me dio una visión de esta historia y dio un giro casi por completo, sin embargo, me agradó esta nueva visión.

Bien, es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona. Debo decir que es mucho más divertido y a la vez fácil, ya que te metes más en la historia, pero también es difícil escribir porque hay veces que se me olvida hablarlo en pasado y lo mezclo con el presente, jajaja, es confuso, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando a redactar de esta forma.

**Mil gracias** a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado un pequeño tiempo para leerla y hacerme saber de que sí les ha gustado por medio de esos fabulosos reviews. De verdad, cada uno de los mensajes que dejan es especial y me dan más motivos para seguir escribiéndola a pesar de que estoy con la cabeza volteada por mis exámenes y todo, pero cada vez que me llega un mensaje lo abro con emoción por saber qué me dirán.

**También agradezco** a las personas que la leyeron, pero que no dejan mensaje y me leen en la oscuridad de esta loca y perversa historia. Sin embargo, me encantaría que lo hicieran para saber qué les gusta y qué no.

Aunque ya se los dije en las respuestas a esos grandiosos reviews dándome a mí la bienvenida con esta nueva historia, YO **les doy la bienvenida** (otra vez) ha ha ha.

Les mando un beso enorme a quienes emprendieron la historia conmigo con este primer capítulo: *Aby-Penita, *JennyLalaLand, *Linne Malfoy Felton, *elhora, *ky, *Elly-Malfoy, *Sra. Malfoy, *mlfoysita, *Pupy, *pekelittrell, *Dafi, *Arely Uchiha, *Awen Granger, *Dracana, *Marie Malfoy Morales, *SuSaN MaLfOy BlAcK, *mimismalfoy14, *negrita28malfoy, *sofy malfoy, *Dohriak, *Andrea Radcliffe, *Sw33ti3.

A todos aquellos que no tienen cuenta aquí, me gustaría que me dejaran su correo para contestarles su reviews. Gracias.

Ahora sí, lo importante: Para dejar tu mensaje, ya sabes dónde ir. Sólo tienes que darle click en donde dice **_Review this Story/Chapter_**** (en la parte del recuadro de abajo) **y me dices lo que piensas del capítulo, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias, jitomatazos, risas, quejas y luego me lo envías. Adoro cada uno de los mensajes que me llegan.


	4. Ni que me toques ni tocarte

El sólo hecho de tener que pensar en que tenía un extenso trabajo por delante, mi cabeza lograba ponerse en blanco total. Nada de lo que planeara para olvidarme de ese estúpido trabajo daría buenos resultados, todo lo contrario. Ahora la decisión estaba en si hacer todo el trabajo para tener más días libres o hacerlo de a poco aunque tuviera que pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca.

En cuanto entré a la biblioteca la vi. Estaba en una de las mesas más alejadas de los demás alumnos, suponiendo que buscaba tener más tranquilidad para poder leer ese libro tan grande y posiblemente aburrido.

Parpadeó varias veces seguidas; primero rápido, luego más pausado y después cerró por completo los ojos. Tenía su mano derecha de apoyo en su mentón, eso quería decir que el cansancio la estaba consumiendo indiscutiblemente, pero aún así seguía leyendo y estudiando. Sí que era una rata de biblioteca de tiempo completo.

Giré mi cabeza a mis lados para que nadie viera que me acercara a ella. Nada. Cada quien en lo suyo. No es que no les interesara a los demás, sino que simplemente eran puros inadaptados los que se refugiaban en esa parte en particular del castillo.

Respiró profundamente y terminó por recargar su cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados que apoyó en la mesa. Me senté en la silla frente a ella. Un momento perfecto para burlarme a mis anchas de la estudiosa Granger. Y mientras pensaba alguna broma pesada me quedé observándola quedamente. Sus largas y espesas pestañas rizadas hacían sombra al tener los ojos cerrados, aparte de todo sin una sola gota de maquillaje, cosa rara en alguna mujer, o al menos de las que conocía y en particular de la Casa, que sin traer su _máscara completa_ puesta no daban un paso fuera de sus habitaciones. Y esa cantidad de pecas esparcidas por sus mejillas y nariz cubriendo su delicado e inocente rostro suavemente y que no había tenido la oportunidad de vérselas, eran poco perceptibles, al parecer sólo si alguien se acercaba a ella de la forma en la que estaba podría darse cuenta de ese detalle.

Inspiró pesadamente, lo cual sólo quería decir que se estaba dejando ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

- Granger deja de babear – le solté de pronto burlándome de la situación.

Parpadeó varias veces confundida y se erguió de inmediato. Distraídamente pasó sus dedos por los labios por mi comentario provocando que riera maliciosamente.

- Yo no babeo, Malfoy – soltó molesta - ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

- Eso a ti no te importa.

- Entonces ya te puedes ir yendo – comenzó a recoger sus libros, pergaminos y tinta de la mesa descuidadamente – La biblioteca no se hizo para la gente molesta y he aquí tu presencia.

- Yo creo que el cerebro no se te ha oxigenado adecuadamente, ya sabes, eso le pasa a la gente que ronca, porque si no lo habías notado antes, la biblioteca no es para dormir Granger.

- ¡Yo no ronco! – protestó escandalizada, al parecer más ofendida, ya que el otro comentario lo había pasado por encima.

- Lo hiciste – le molesté. Eso era más divertido que empezar el trabajo de transformaciones.

- Piérdete, Malfoy…

Sonreí pícaro. Esa Granger era tan fácil de provocar y darle un poco de sabor al aburrimiento eterno de la biblioteca.

- Oye, Granger, ¿qué crees? – cambié de pronto mi semblante a uno serio. El que ameritaba el tema.

Ella de pronto dejó de guardar sus cosas y se inquietó con mi cambio frunciendo el ceño, entre molesta y posiblemente preocupada.

- ¿Qué? – susurró quedándose quieta.

- Yo… es que no sé como decírtelo – solté quedamente arrugando el entrecejo, pero manteniendo la mirada fija en la suya – Es que…

- Sólo dilo y ya – exigió desesperada y se acercó más a mí inconscientemente.

- Es que verás, Granger – seguí con mi tono de voz – ¡Eres el maldito aburrimiento en persona!

- ¡Hermione!

Pero incluso antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca de indignación, un nombre gritado por tres personas al unísono la interrumpió.

Giramos nuestras caras al mismo tiempo al lugar del bullicio. Dos cabezas pelirrojas y una negra llegaron corriendo a la mesa. Su banda griffindoriana había arribado al lugar sagrado de la leona.

Debieron llegar en su propio mundo porque al parecer no repararon en mi presencia. Todo pasó tan rápido que no supe el porqué ni el cuándo.

Potter se acercó con grandes zancadas al lugar de la castaña junto con las dos comadrejas - hombre y mujer - pisándole los talones. La tomó por los hombros levantándola con optimismo y una sonrisa estúpida en su cara, a la cual ella le respondió con otra divertida y a la espera de la noticia; y al segundo siguiente el cicatrizado la tomó del rostro para plantarle un beso en unos labios que en definitiva no le pertenecían a ese desgraciado. Tan sólo había sido un beso corto, un roce de labios, un intercambio de caricia fugaz, pero sin duda el injurio de _mis_ labios, de la propiedad que por el momento era dueño.

Y ella lo único que logró decir fue un estúpido _"Harry"_ cuando la soltó y poniéndose por completo roja. Volteó a ver a la Weasley con alerta en la mirada, a lo que la bruja pobretona le respondió alzando los hombros de modo indiferente y riéndose de la situación.

- ¡Harry! – reaccionó por completo la castaña un poco molesta y atinándole un golpe en el pecho a ese cerdo - ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso y más con Ginny frente a nosotros? … Y tú Ginny, ¿por qué no regañas a tu novio por besarme?

La mencionada sólo rodó los ojos.

- Oh, cállate, Granger – le soltó Potter mordazmente. No había duda que de mi boca se escuchaba mejor ese apellido, él sólo lo hacía más sucio – La acabo de ver, ¿te la muestro?

¿Mostrarle? Ese animal qué pretendía mostrarle. Qué asco. Así que la muy idiota de Granger se dejaba besar por cualquier estúpido de sus amigos. Si eso se les hacía fácil de intercambiar era de imaginar que a la cama le hacían el mismo uso.

De pronto ella soltó un grito de emoción y se aventó a los brazos de Potter con un entusiasmo que rayaba en lo ridículo. No tenía muy claro cómo es que me sentía. Un sentimiento que sí tenía en claro era la incredulidad que me embargaba en ese momento, ya que Granger había rodeado la cintura de Potter con sus piernas y éste había colocado sus brazos bajo el….bajo el trasero de Granger sin que siquiera se enojara ella. Maldita zorra sinvergüenza.

- Por fin, Harry, no lo puedo creer – le dijo al oído con una voz tan suave que nunca le había escuchado. A lo que San Potter le respondió abrazándola más fuerte hacia él.

- Lo sé, ya era tiempo – entonces fue cuando sentí que la sangre me hervía y me creí capaz de sacar allí mismo mi varita al ver que depositaba un beso en el cuello de su "amiga" con tal delicadeza que parecía hacerlo con devoción.

Esperaba la reacción de ella de alguna forma, algo parecido al enojo, tal vez sonrojo por el atrevimiento, diversión por las ocurrencias de su "amigo", algo que tuviera lógica para su relación y esos actos que a mí me carcomían del enojo y repulsión.

La leona simplemente después de ese gesto separó su cara y la supo frente a la de él: le sonrió y le dedicó una mirada que tampoco antes le había visto, tanto que los ojos le brillaban llenos de algo…ese algo que estaba lejos de reconocer…ese algo que detestaba tanto….con una de sus manos acarició la cara de Potter centímetro tras centímetro sutilmente y depositó un beso en su frente de tal forma que de ningún modo antes había visto en ni una sola persona que conocía, pero que tampoco lo había hecho conmigo como las veces anteriores cuando besaba la mía.

Y mis puños me causaron dolor en mis nudillos al ver que el cicatrizado la dejaba en el suelo, pero en el transcurso de esto, sus manos tocaban cada porción de su cadera y cintura. Y eso era de enfermos. Tocar, ver, sonreír y hablar con tal fervor me daba un asco que no lo concebía ni es mis más lejanos sueños.

- Ya era justo que accedieran – dijo de pronto emocionada la bruja, quien ahora tenía tomado de las manos al Potter – De ahora en adelante todo será diferente: vivir juntos será lo mejor para todos. Para ti, Harry. Estoy tan emocionada que ya tengo ganas de que lleguen las vacaciones y empezar a dormir bajo el mismo techo; será tan divertido, horas sin dormir platicando, tener salidas prohibidas, tener lunadas y hasta hacer pijamadas, por qué no.

Entonces Potter soltó la carcajada del año. Qué estúpido. Y le revolvió el cabello a su _adorable amiguita_.

- Dejemos claro tres cosas, Hermione Jane Granger: 1ro, obvio que vamos a tener diversión todos los días, oh vaya que sí, y me alegra saber que vas a romper reglas; 2do, eso de las lunadas, camping y hasta hacer pijamadas, claro que lo acepto, porque tenlo por seguro que vas a querer sacarme después de algún tiempo de tu cuarto; y 3ro, olvida por completo que vamos a hacer cosas de niñas, para eso tienes a Ginny.

- Si, eso lo sé, pero cuando sean la mitad de las vacaciones sabes que nos iremos con ellos, entonces ya no será pijamada. ¡Y yo quiero hacer eso contigo!

- Estás mal de la cabeza si piensas que voy hacer esas cosas contigo, mira, dormir en tu cama será casi de todos los días, ya te lo dije o al menos que te quieras ir a otro cuarto…

- Si, lo recuerdo – rodó los ojos la castaña divertida y les regaló una mirada indulgente a sus amigos los pelirrojos – Esos días en los que estuvimos todos allí no pude poner un sólo dedo EN MI CAMA.

- … pero OLVIDA POR COMPLETO SI PIENSAS QUE VOY A HACER ESO QUE SABES…

De qué diantres hablaban esos idiotas. Ya me estaba cansando de todo aquello y ni siquiera que interrumpieran sus dos amigos que reían silenciosamente a sus espaldas. Por lo que entendía es que el cicatrizado andaba de novio con la hermana del pobretón, y su asqueroso novio estaba hablando con Granger de hacer no sé qué porquerías con él cuando vivieran juntos y la pelirroja, sin embargo, no se inmutaba con la plática. Qué liberales al compartir pareja.

- Vamos, Harry, no vas a hacer nada que no quieras: qué te parece que en vez de pintarnos las uñas y arreglarlos el cabello pueden ser masajes…

- Oh, cállate – la interrumpió Potter y le cubrió la boca con la mano mientras que con la otra le rodeaba los hombros y la pegada hacia su pecho - ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi amiga?

Se escucharon las risas ahogadas de la leona.

- ¿Si te suelto dejas de decir estupideces?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió. La soltó con una mueca de asco.

- ¿Tenías que hacerlo? – le recriminó limpiándose la mano en la túnica.

- No me dejaste otra opción – soltó una carcajada, pero después de puso más seria – Escucha, Harry, no importa lo que hagamos, sólo el que estés conmigo.

Le sacó la lengua y al pasar a lado de él lo empujó levemente riéndose de nuevo. Se acercó a su amiga y se abrazaron.

- ¿Puedes creerlo, Gin?

- Creo que apenas lo voy aceptando, cuando me lo dijo no lo podía creer, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto y créeme si te digo que cuando me lo dijo a mí, un beso como el que te dio a ti fue la cosa más dulce…y omito detalles…

Ambas rieron. Eso sí que me impresionaba. Que su novio haya besado a su mejor amiga y de la novia y que ninguno saliera afectado por sus actos. Y eso me llevaba a pensar sobre el otro beso que le había dado su otro mejor amigo y hermano de la novia de su otro mejor amigo quien la había besado. O algo así eran las cosas. Y lo que más me molestaba es que todavía no reparaban en mi presencia. Quién diablos se creían en ignorarme de esa forma.

- Todo será diferente…y por cierto, Gin, no tendrás que preocuparte con lo que le pase a mi nuevo hermanito, lo tendré vigilado todo el tiempo por ti…

- Ron – se quejó el cicatrizado con el pobretón – Dile que basta…

El aludido solamente se carcajeó y alzó los hombros.

- Si fuera mi novia posiblemente podría ayudarte diciéndole: Mione, mi amor, deja a Harry en paz, Ginny tendrá que conformarse con que ahora viven juntos y ya no tendrán que preocuparse por él.

- Y si Ron fuera mi novio yo probablemente le respondería: Corazón, deja de molestar, tu hermana tiene derecho a preocuparse por su novio, estoy segura que tú te preocuparías por mí si me fuese a otro lugar.

- Si, amor, pero no lo haría – se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en los hombros de la bruja - porque si te fueses a otro lugar sería entonces a la casa de Harry y estarías en compañía de alguien en quien confío. Y estoy seguro en que nada te pasaría.

- Viéndolo de esa forma tienes razón, pero es la costumbre lo que gana – paso un brazo por la cintura del estúpido ese y él la guió a la salida – Ya ves, Ron, todo es mucho más fácil cuando hay comunicación.

- Siempre ha habido comunicación, Hermione – le recriminó, ya se habían alejado como tres metros cuando las palabras escaparon de mi boca sin mi permiso.

- Granger, ¿a dónde diablos vas? – en seguida quise hacerme un crucio con mi propia varita – Tenemos…tenemos que terminar ese estúpido trabajo.

Ella volteó con su mirada alarmada. Y mientras caminaba hacia mí les indicó a sus amigos que se adelantaran y en 5 minutos ella los alcanzaba, después que alegaron sobre algo y me dirigían miradas sospechosas y molestas.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – soltó molesta – Ni se te ocurra recriminarme algo de lo que acaba de pasar, Malfoy, estás muy lejos de tener algún derecho para hacerlo. Una sola palabra y todo esto se termina.

Clara y decidida. Bien, tendría que tragarme el maldito enojo y seguir como si nada. Aunque en realidad me daba igual lo que hiciera. Más algún día ella tendría que reprocharme algo. No podría salir invicta siempre y sin sentir nada sobre mis actos.

- ¿No te olvidas de algo? – el cinismo salió con naturalidad.

- ¿Qué? – al parecer la había tomado desprevenida.

- De nuestro beso del día – el malhumor a cada segundo se hacía presente, yo también quería largarme de ese lugar.

Frunció el entrecejo, sin embargo, volteó a la puerta con sospecha.

- ¿No te importa que Harry me haya besado?

- Si a eso le llamas beso tú… - solté dejando la frase inconclusa y llena de ironía. Algún día tendría que tragarse todas y cada una de sus palabras.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas en la mochila y se la colgó al hombro. Caminó a la salida sabiendo que le seguía sus pasos. Al girar para continuar por el pasillo, la detuve de la cintura. Ya nadie nos veía. El pasillo se encontraba solo. Entonces la giré hacia mí.

Mientras la observaba, la pegué por completo a mi cuerpo y aspiré su aroma. Olía justo al imbécil de Potter, ya que ese no era el olor que tenía cuando yo había llegado. Hice una mueca de asco. Sin embargo, ella no hizo nada. Sólo observó mi gesto en silencio.

- Humedece tus labios – exigí – Anda, hazlo.

- ¿Qué? – una vez más la había agarrado desprevenida.

- Hazlo, pasa tu lengua por tus labios – mientras le decía esto coloqué una mano en su nuca y la otra la acerqué a sus labios en espera a que hiciera lo que le había pedido.

Indecisa actuó. Y lo hizo tan perfecto que la anhelé tanto en ese momento. Un segundo después pasé mi mano libre por sus labios, limpiando así cualquier suciedad posible que hubiese dejado el cicatrizado y ataqué sus labios sin darle la oportunidad de reclamarme por mis actos. Estaba lejos de aceptar que sería capaz de besar sus labios cuando otro los había injuriado sin consentimiento de alguno de los dos. Me daba asco pensarlo.

Y así de rápido como la besé ella terminó el beso. Y se alejó de mí.

- ¿Adivina qué, Malfoy?

No contesté nada. Y le seguí los pasos. No podía irse así. Ella continuaba frente a mí caminando de espalda.

- Nunca creí decir esto, pero me alegra que entiendas la situación y no te hayas molestado que dentro de la euforia de Harry me haya besado. Es sorprendente, de verdad.

- ¿Por qué habría de enojarme? La Weasley no lo hizo, es un ejemplo a seguir para mí…

Hice mis pasos más grandes y la volví a tomar de la cintura. La acerqué a mi cuerpo.

La besé con furia. Ella se removió incomoda en mis brazos. Sabía que la estaba lastimando. De que estaba siendo brusco con sus labios. Y con ello lograba denigrarla. Pero es que no lograba besarla como se debía cuando estaba enojado y más cuando se empeñaba en decirme que yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella y que sus amigos la podían besar cuando quisieran.

La solté bruscamente.

- No te sientas única, Granger.

- Haces que me enorgullezca – se limpió con asco los labios y se giró para seguir su camino.

Ahogué un gruñido de frustración y corrí hacia ella. La empujé con suavidad hacia la pared y la acorralé con mi cuerpo. Le tomé con ambas manos su rostro.

- No debí tratarte así – me excusé de pronto pegando mí frente a la de ella.

No respondió.

- No debí – gruñí enojado. Esas facetas mías lograban confundirme. Estaba lejos de desear maltratar de cualquier forma a una mujer. Era lo más bajo que se podía hacer. Lo más repugnante.

- No me lastimaste – fue lo único que dijo. Me separé de ella, pero no solté su rostro - ¿Pero por qué diablos te empeñas en ponerte celoso? Porque sí, Malfoy, son celos los que te hacen actuar de esa forma. No sientes nada por mí. No hay excusa para que te sientas así…

- Eres mía – fue lo único que dije antes de besarla de nuevo. Esta vez como me gustaba hacerlo: con profundidad. Pausado, con fuerza y atento.

Su boca me dio acceso a más. Cuando sentí que nuestras lenguas se tocaron fue mi perdición. La levanté e hice que rodeara mi cintura con sus piernas y la presioné contra la pared, por el movimiento tuvo que abrazarse a mi cuello y al sentir su cuerpo así contra el mío no pude evitar presionar su pelvis contra la mía con algo de fuerza logrando que ambos gimiéramos sobre nuestras bocas.

- Espera…espera, Malfoy – se liberó de mis labios.

- ¿Te lastimé?

- No… es sólo que no quiero…

- ¿No quieres…qué? – suspiré enfadado y la puse en el suelo con lentitud – ¿No quieres que te toque?

- Ni que me toques ni tocarte, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – se acercó a besar fugazmente mis labios y acariciar con sus dedos después allí donde besó – Estoy cansada y tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar.

- ¿De verdad no te molestó que te haya besado hace un rato bruscamente?

Se escapó de mis brazos y caminó rápidamente lejos de mí.

- No, Malfoy, no me molestó – se rió divertida – Empiezo a notar cuando dices mentiras, y de cierta forma me siento halagada. Eso de ser única, creo que no lo soy, pero empiezo a creer que para ti sí…

Reí con tal diversión por su comentario. Tuve que alzar un poco la voz para que escuchara lo que pensaba. Ya iba casi 6 metros lejos de mí.

- Eso quisieras, Granger – sí que era ingenua esa mujer – No te hagas ilusiones por unas cuantas palabras bonitas que te he dicho. Pero si tú quieres vivir engañada, ¡ADELANTE!

Una vez más se desternilló. ¿Ella única para mí? Estaba loca. Una cosa era sentir la necesidad de poseerla, de sentirla moverse bajo mi cuerpo, escucharla gemir sin parar. Y otra cosa muy diferente sentir la necesidad de poseerla en cuerpo y alma, y de que cada uno de sus sentimientos llenos de amor y ternura fueran dirigidos para mí. Era obvio que eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Cosa que al parecer ella estaba confundiendo.

…. …. …. …. …. ….

…. …. …. …. …. ….

El día se me estaba haciendo eterno. Llevaba ya cinco días durmiendo tan sólo unas cuantas horas y es que deseaba tanto terminar ese trabajo de Pociones. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que terminaran las clases para poder aventarme al abismo de los fabulosos y anhelados sueños y cansancio provocado por esos malditos trabajos. Por el momento no me importaba maldecirlo, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento que comenzaba a delirar. Y sinceramente me daba igual lo que estuviera diciendo el profesor.

- Hermione – me susurró Harry al oído con preocupación – Ya sé que estás demasiado cansada, pero…

Se quedó callado y después río entre dientes. Entonces lo volteé a ver.

- ¿Qué? – murmuré mientras apoyaba mi mentón en mis manos.

- Te estás durmiendo y no has puesto atención desde que entramos a la clase – masculló divertido – No es que te reclame, pero serás tú la que ponga el grito en el cielo cuando no tengas los apuntes…

- No me importa – solté sin más. Sin duda, estaba delirando, pero no me importaba. Cerré los ojos.

Tanto Harry como Ron soltaron una carcajada que me provocó brincar en mi asiento. En parte estuvo bien, ya que me despabiló un poco. Pero ahora mi corazón latía desaforado.

- Srita. Granger y compañía les pido por guarden silencio – nos recriminó el profesor Flitwick – La clase ya casi termina, no se desesperen.

- Yo qué hice – susurré preocupada y busqué la mirada de mis amigos, quienes reían en silencio por mi conducta.

Y fue cuando me di cuenta de donde estábamos y con quién. Ya sólo nos faltaban dos pruebas para terminar ese estúpido torneo interno que nos había impuesto Dumbledore. Odiaba expresarme así de los profesores, del director y de las actividades, pero necesitaba dormir. Demandaba descansar unas 5 horas como mínimo y recuperar parte de mi sueño perdido.

- Estoy impresionado, Granger – siseó bajo Malfoy apoyándose en la misma mesa que compartíamos cuando nos ponían alguna actividad juntos mientras continuara el torneo – Cómo es posible que te duermas y no estés de ratón de biblioteca y más cuando se trata de algo importante…

- No te importa, Malfoy – gruñó Ron y pasó con suavidad una de sus manos por mi cabello. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos con su caricia. El más allá me estaba llamando – No te preocupes, Hermione, ya sólo faltan 5 minutos para que se termine la clase…

- Dan pena – rió Malfoy con burla – ¿No te da horror traer tus perros falderos encima de ti todo el tiempo?

- Deberías hacerte la misma pregunta, hurón – le respondió Harry con aburrimiento. Lo cual hizo que sonriera.

- Como sea – continuó Malfoy sin darle importancia – Oye, Granger, ¿qué vas a hacer saliendo? ¿dormir o huir a la biblioteca?

- No te importa…

- Obviamente, pero nada más preguntaba para que no te cruzaras por mi camino, ya sabes…

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? - Ron se burló – Nadie pretende cruzarse con un estúpido como tú…

- Ron, debes aprender a leer entre líneas – solté de pronto viendo a Malfoy y me di cuenta de la metida de pata que había dado, ya que él por un segundo abrió los ojos preocupado por que los otro se dieran cuenta.

- Ahora resulta que quiere toparse en tu camino – murmuró Harry moviendo la cabeza a los lados y comenzó a morder su pluma. Hacia eso cuando empezaba a impacientarse.

- Claro, por qué no – dijo de pronto Malfoy. Aunque en ningún momento dejó que su arrogancia fluyera al cien cada vez que abría la boca – ¿Qué te parece si comemos cerca del Lago?

- Seguro, pero solamente quiero una manzana – le dije como si nada. O ya estaba dormida o estábamos teniendo una extraña conversación civilizada, aunque fuera todo en broma – Yo te alcanzo, primero necesito ir al tocador.

- Granger, ¿quieres sentarte junto a un árbol que nos haga sombra? – preguntó sarcástico el rubio y alzó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

- Sí, pero que no se sienta frío – alcé los hombros y comencé a guardar mis cosas en la mochila.

- Claro, Granger, ¿algo más? – refunfuñó molesto.

- Sí, desaparece de mi vista – sonó el timbre y nos empezamos a levantar – Chicos, los alcanzo en el Gran Comedor…

Harry y Ron comenzaron a reír divertidos y extrañados por la extraña situación, sin embargo, noté que Parkinson y Zabini le enviaban miraban suspicaces a Malfoy.

- Supongo que vas a lavarte la cara para despejarte un poco – comentó Harry sonriéndome.

Suspiré.

- Esta es una de las pocas veces que me he sentido tan cansada, necesito agua helada si es posible…

- No te preocupes, ya sólo nos quedan un par de horas… dinos si necesitas que te mantengamos despierta – me abrazó Ron dándome un beso en la cabeza.

Asentí. Prácticamente corrí cuando nos separamos. Necesitaba despertar a como diera lugar, solamente tenía 30 minutos de descanso mientras tuviéramos la comida y seguir con las clases. Sentí casi alivio cuando el agua helada corrió por mi cara. Aguanté el aire y hundí el rostro una vez más. Sabía que la víbora aquella estaba bromeando en cuanto a vernos. Aunque en realidad ya no sabía qué pensar. En un principio creí que era mentira, pero no entendía cómo es que se había molestado al notar la ironía en mis respuestas.

De una cosa sí estaba segura: Si era cierto lo que decía Malfoy y me esperaba junto al Lago, me aseguraba estar despierta con una plática bastante intensa, bueno, pelea. En cambio, si me dirigía con Harry y Ron era seguro seguir en este estado de estupidez absoluta, ya que sus mimos y caricias lograban mantenerme aún más con sueño. En definitiva necesitaba de actividad para despertar y Malfoy aseguraba por lo menos hacerme enojar garantizándome tener los ojos abiertos. Si es que no era una broma y lo encontraba. Por última vez sumergí la cara en el agua helada y hasta que aguanté la saqué.

Caminé como zombie por los jardines. Desde cuándo mi mochila pesaba unos 30 kilos más. El calor del sol que sentí caer en mi cuerpo fue una delicia, ya casi llegaba al lugar indicado, pero me detuve y levanté mi cara hacia el cielo y cerré los ojos. Inhalé todo lo que pude y solté el aire suavemente. Evidentemente estaba demasiado cansada. La temperatura de mi cuerpo ya había bajado, lo cual significada que estar bajo el delicioso calorcito del sol me llevaría a acurrucarme bajo una sombra y aventarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a quedarte como tonta allí parada? – la voz lejana de Malfoy me regresó al mundo de los vivos.

Abrí los ojos y dirigí la mirada al lugar donde provino la voz. Estaba sentado a unos 10 metros de donde me quedé parada. Camine hacia él.

Tenía su mochila a un lado suyo y con un libro en sus piernas.

- Y luego me dices que soy un ratón de biblioteca – me burlé. Perfecto, la peleaba daba comienzo.

- Granger, esto no tiene nada que ver con el colegio. Leo por placer.

- Sí, claro – puse los ojos en blanco, ya casi llegaba a él – Ahora resulta que el hurón viperino lee por placer. No sabía que podías hacerlo.

Me miró fijamente y dejó su libro a un lado. Dejé caer mi mochila y me senté frente a él.

Nos quedamos callados. Abracé mis piernas con mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho.

- Tienes una cara espantosa – me dijo con aversión Malfoy. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Si no te gusta lo que ves… – le gruñí e intenté levantarme, pero en mi camino hacia arriba, Malfoy me tomó de uno de los brazos y me jaló hacia él, haciendo que cayera encima de sus piernas.

- Cállate y no empieces a discutir – dijo mientras me acomodaba entre tus piernas como lo había hecho yo en aquella aula. Sus piernas y brazos se amoldaron a la perfección alrededor de mi cuerpo. Y el mío más pequeño se vio envuelto por aquel más fuerte y grande.

Comencé a forcejear para que me soltara.

- No quiero estar así, Malfoy – le empujé las manos, pero me agarró con más fuerza – Y yo quiero pelear…necesito mantenerme despierta, confiaba en ti para que me mantuvieras despierta con tus estúpidas riñas, no vine porque quería verte…

- Entonces confía en mí cuando te digo que te ves horripilante y necesitas dormir – dejé de forcejear para que me soltara. Me cansaría más y no rendiría para las 3 horas de clases que faltaban.

- Me has decepcionado, Malfoy – susurré intentando arreglar mi falda. Habíamos quedado exactamente en aquella posición que usé para confortarlo en su desgracia, solamente que ahora él me tenia atrapada entre sus piernas.

Se rió entre dientes. Con una de sus manos se puso a buscar algo en su mochila. Sacó una pera.

- Creí que había dicho manzana – la tomé cuando me la ofreció.

- A mí no me gustan las manzanas y es lo único que traía en la mochila – me explicó un poco indignado – Ahora, calla y come.

Le di una pequeña mordida. Malfoy se dedicó a arreglar mi uniforme, pasando deliberadamente sus manos por mis piernas.

- Qué considerado – le solté con ironía y la mordí de nuevo. Él se rió.

Me acomodó entre sus brazos. Nos quedamos en silencio. Sabía muy rica la pera. Volteé un poco hacia arriba para observar a Malfoy. Él sólo me miraba comer callado. Iba a darle otra mordida, pero me quedé pensando que tal vez era su comida y se la había quitado. Me dio mucha pena. La puse frente a su boca, aunque era seguro que la rechazara. Pero tomó mi mano y la acercó a sus labios y le dio una gran mordida.

- ¡Oye!

Giró los ojos y siguió masticando. Se acomodó más entre el árbol y el espacio que había entre nosotros para quedar a mi misma altura. Deslizó su mano libre por mi mejilla.

- Tienes muy fría la cara – arrugó el entrecejo.

- Antes de venir fui al baño a lavarme la cara con agua helada – expliqué y le puse de nuevo la pera en su boca y le mordiera – Creí que con eso se me quitaría un poco el sueño…

No dijo nada. Siguió acariciando mi cara suavemente. Cuando terminó de comer siguió con su reproche.

- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que necesitas dormir para descansar? – me regañó. Le di la última mordida a la pera y lo que sobró lo puse en el suelo – Lo que estás ocasionando es que te sientas mal. Llega un momento en el que el cuerpo no da para más, Granger. Tan inteligente y tan tonta para muchas otras cosas.

- Déjame en paz, hurón – musité y sin querer cerré los ojos. Él seguía acariciando mi cara. Delineó suavemente la marca debajo de mis ojos – Hay cosas más importantes que merecen perder horas de sueño…

Sus labios interrumpieron mi discurso. Con la mano que acariciaba mi rostro, la dirigió a mi cintura y me pegó por completo a su cuerpo. Me gustaba como sus labios se deslizaban con suavidad sobre los míos, como si fuese una caricia. Simplemente llevaban una sincronía impresionante. Le atrapé el labio inferior entre mis dientes. Tan suave y cálido.

- Odio que hagas eso, Granger – gruñó bajito la serpiente cuando nos dejamos de besar.

Me reí. Acaricié sus labios con la yema de mis dedos.

- Entonces no me beses…si no te gusta que lo haga…

- Me gusta, Granger – tomó mi mentón para dirigir mi cara hacia la suya y darme un beso corto – Pero lo haces tan jodidamente bien…

- Gracias – cerré los ojos y me acurruqué en su pecho.

- No te estoy halagando – se rió acomodándome mejor en su regazo – No es agradable que te prendan… para nada…

- Ya te lo dije. Si no te parece, entonces no me beses.

Sus labios rozaron mi oído.

- ¿Tú quieres que deje de besarte?

Alcé los hombros con indiferencia. Nos quedamos en silencio. A lo lejos escuchaba el sonido de algunas aves y el chapoteo de los animales en el Lago.

- Malfoy – susurré junto a su cuello.

- Mmm…

- No dejes que me duerma – le rogué preocupada. En media hora empezaríamos clases y no podía perder ni una sola – Ayúdame a estar despierta…

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Obvio, no soy tu elfo doméstico y tú eres la única culpable de tu cansancio, así que si no te puedes mantener despierta, es tu problema…

- Puedes besarme si quieres – le solté a la desesperada. Apenas y podía escuchar mi voz. El agotamiento me estaba llevando sin tregua alguna al más allá.

- No pienso abusar de ti – de haberle visto la cara posiblemente habría hecho un gesto de repulsión o algo parecido. Al menos eso fue lo que escuché en su voz – Ni besar a un cuerpo casi sin vida…

- ¿No quieres besarme?

- Lo deseo – me susurró al oído con anhelo o creí escucharlo – De verdad, deseo besarte. Sentir tus labios recorriendo los míos…

Su aliento golpeando esa parte sensible de mi piel mandó una corriente por mi columna. Deposité un beso en su cuello con los ojos cerrados.

- Hazlo entonces…

Pero no me hizo caso y rozó mi oreja con sus labios. El silencio reinó de nuevo.

- Por favor… - murmuré de nuevo ya más del otro lado.

Se quedó callado.

- ¿Granger?

- Mmm…

- ¿Por qué Potter va ir a vivir a tu casa?

- No te lo puedo decir. Pero es lo mejor para él.

El sonido lejano de su corazón se fue perdiendo cada vez más. Y su profunda respiración me ayudó llevarme un poco más a la inconsciencia.

- ¿Granger?

- Mmm…

- ¿Has dormido alguna vez con… Potter?

- ¿Dormido?

- Sí, en la misma cama…

- Le gusta… estar conmigo…

Todo se quedó en silencio. Aún luchaba por mantenerme despierta aferrándome a un borde ya inexistente.

- ¿Granger?

- Mmm…

- Descansa…

Sentí sus brazos asirme con fuerza contra su cuerpo y sus labios deslizándose con suavidad apenas rozando los míos.

…. …. …. …. …. ….

…. …. …. …. …. ….

¿En qué momento habíamos decido llegar a este punto? Y no es que me molestara. Para nada. Sino que era algo absurdamente bizarro. No había un punto de partida en el que tomar alguna decisión en concreto. Eran hechos que se daban y listo. Y ahora estábamos los dos lejos de nuestros amigos, cuando se suponía que tendríamos que estar tomando la comida.

Una sola platica en broma y ambos habíamos terminado yendo al mismo lugar. Ella había dejado en claro que necesitaba que la mantuviera despierta y por eso había venido, no por otras razones. Sin embargo, aquí estaba sosteniéndola en mis brazos después de su confesión y en cambio yo sí había recurrido para poder estar con ella, porque sabía muy en el fondo que quería que se sintiera mejor. Llevaba casi una semana encerrada en la biblioteca hasta la hora que cerraban y suponía que de allí dormía hasta tarde haciendo sus respectivos trabajos. Y es que no es nada saludable tener tantas materias extras y trabajar como poseído como acostumbra ella. Tomando los horarios normales de la escuela, los de las clases extras, y quitando sus tiempos libres para estudiar, en ningún momento había tenido un descansado. Y haciendo cálculos posiblemente dormiría unas 3 o 4 horas diarias a lo mucho y con todo el estrés, por supuesto que la había llevado al agotamiento que la mantuvo prácticamente ida todo el día.

Me reí al recordar lo que le había contestado a ese par de amigos estúpidos cuando me siguieron el paso en las mazmorras al dirigirnos a clases de pociones y se quejaban del profesor mismo, _"…no me importa lo que Snape piense de ti, Harry, si quiere comerte vivo y hacer alguna salsa con las pociones para acompañar el platillo fuerte…me da igual"_ , no había duda que el cerebro ya lo traía medio atrofiado, porque hasta donde sabía, ella daría primero su vida para tenerlos a salvo de cualquier daño.

Deslicé mis dedos por la sombra que hace unos días había comenzado a formarse debajo de sus ojos por culpa del cansancio. Y no pude evitar recorrer su rostro por completo. Pasé mis dedos por sus cejas color café, al igual que su cabello, aunque las tenía más oscuras, como sus pestañas. Sus pecas apenas perceptibles le daban un toque ligeramente infantil, pero bastante sexy. Y por último delineé sus labios rosados. Dirigí mi mano a su nuca y comencé a acariciarlo haciendo figuras distraídamente.

- Granger – susurré y la moví un poco entre mis brazos – Granger, vamos, despierta…

Únicamente provoqué que se acurrucara más en mi regazo. Besé su frente.

- Arriba, ya dormiste media hora – le dije sacudiéndola otro poco y besé su mejilla derecha.

Sentí cuando se removió ligeramente e hizo un sonido con su garganta. El mismo cuando todo mundo despierta, pero todavía está del otro lado.

- Anda, ese tiempo es más que suficiente para descansar y aprovechar las clases que vienen sin problemas.

Asintió amodorrada, pero no se movió de su lugar.

- Ya he vigilado mucho tiempo tu sueño, Granger – le recriminé divertido. Era extraño saber que la Gryffindor confiara en mí como para dejarse llevar por Morfeo sin oponerse al "enemigo".

Aunque no es que se opusiera, si no que el agotamiento la obligó. La pobre estaba deshecha. Y no tuvo otro remedio más que dejarse vencer. Sin duda era obstinada. No creí que tardara tanto en dormirse, solamente perdió esos 5 minutos resistiéndose a lo imposible e intentar mantenerse en este mundo.

- Es la última vez que te lo digo.

- Ya estoy despierta – murmuró junto a mi cuello con voz adormilada – Ya casi…revivo…

Empecé a reír bastante divertido. Eso es lo que en parte me gustaba de ella. Era tan natural al decir las cosas y recurrente. Tan fácil de poder mantener una plática sin necesidad de forzarla.

- Para de reír. No es bueno despertarse y lo primero que escuches sea una risa tan tonta…

- ¿Y qué es lo más conveniente, señorita?

- Estar lejos de ti – gruñó estirándose entre mis brazos para desentumecerse, pero enseguida se dejó caer de nuevo en mi pecho.

- ¡Arriba!

Aproveché como tenía su cuello para besarle allí y deposité varios en el área donde estaba despejada.

- ¿Te gusta si te despierto de esta forma? – susurré en su oído y atrapé su lóbulo entre mis dientes.

Alzó los hombros. Se estiró y besó el mío.

- Gracias…

- Mis brazos están disponibles cuando quieras disponer de ellos y dormir junto a mí… o conmigo…

- Ya quisieras – se rió y se separó de mí. De pronto cambió su semblante – Te dijo que no me dejaras dormir…

Rodé los ojos.

- Granger – tomé su cara entre mis manos – Estabas prácticamente inconsciente y diciendo estupideces, ¿cómo pretendías mantenerte en tus 13 sin dormir un poco?

- Cierto, recuerdo algo sobre pociones y salsa para sazonar el cuerpo….de alguien – de repente se puso roja y se mordió el labio aguantando las ganas de reír.

- Y también de que te comiera a besos mientras estabas ya por el tercer sueño – me burlé de ella mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con los pulgares.

- ¡Oh, por todos los Cielos, Alá, Buda y Merlín! – susurró cerrando los ojos y más roja – Qué bajo he caído…

- Ya estoy acostumbrado a que lo hagas – besé sus ojos cerrados. Sentí cuando se puso tensa y apretó los labios con fuerza - ¿Qué pasó?

Negó con los ojos cerrados. Me quedé observándola en lo que se decidía a abrirlos y decirme su incomodidad. Una cosa había descubierto hoy: me gustaba sostener su rostro entre mis manos. Sentir que me pertenecía. Tenerla como la tenía en este momento. Tan delicada, sensual y mía.

- Es sólo que… - respiró profundo y abrió los ojos – Nada, olvídalo…

- Dime – exigí.

- ¡No!

- AHORA – demandé.

- ¿Qué parte no entendiste? – intentó soltarse de mis manos.

- De aquí no te vas hasta que me digas – puse una mano en su nuca e impedirle que se moviera.

- Tú lo quisiste. Recordé el beso de Harry y que pronto viviremos juntos.

Mis manos se alejaron de ella como si me hubiese mandado una corriente eléctrica y me recargué en el árbol con las manos en puño. Se levantó en seguida y se colocó la mochila.

- Vamos – estiró su mano para ayudarme a levantar. La miré malhumorado – Se nos hará tarde.

- ¿Y crees que a mí me importa? – me puse de pie sin su ayuda. Recogí mi mochila y empecé a caminar.

Caminó rápido para ubicarse a mi lado.

- Debería.

- Pues no lo hago, Granger – contesté de forma bastante brusca y comencé a caminar más rápido. No quería estar con ella.

De pronto dejé de escuchar sus pasos.

- ¿Y ahora qué hice? – dijo en voz baja.

Giré mi cabeza y la vi parada con el entrecejo fruncido. Me regresé molesto y me detuve frente a ella.

- Pregúntaselo a San Potter – siseé.

Me hice hacia atrás cuando intentó poner sus manos en mis brazos.

- No lo dije con esa intención – musitó y volvió a avanzar hacia mí.

Esta vez no retrocedí ni evite su contacto. Se pegó por completo a mí y se puso un poco de puntas con los pies para poder rodear mi cuello son sus brazos y me besó. Odiaba que manejara siempre la situación y se saliera con la suya. Pero no podía evitar dejarme llevar por sus caricias, simplemente se habían convertido en algo adictivo. Y lo hizo como sólo sabía hacerlo ella.

- Detesto que todo lo tomes mal – soltó de pronto cuando nos dejamos de besar.

- Entonces no menciones a Potter o Weasley cuando estés conmigo…

- Son mis amigos. Yo no me molestaría si hablaras sobre los tuyos…

- Pero yo no lo hago…porque simplemente no me interesa.

Depositó un corto beso en mis labios y se separó de mí.

- Ellos son parte de mí. No hay posibilidad de que deje de recordarlos…

- A mí me gusta meterme a la cama de Pansy y no sólo a dormir – le solté cuando ya se había alejado bastante de mí. Alzó los hombros con indiferencia y comenzó a reír.

- ¡Ten bonito fin de semana! – gritó despidiéndose con la mano – ¡Nos vemos el lunes en clases!

.

* * *

**MIL GRACIAS** a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado UNA VEZ MÁS un pequeño tiempo para leerla y hacerme saber de que sí les ha gustado por medio de esos fabulosos reviews. **TAMBIÉN AGRADEZCO** a las personas que la leyeron, pero que no dejan mensaje y me leen en la oscuridad de esta loca y perversa historia. Sin embargo, me encantaría que lo hicieran para saber qué les gusta y qué no. **Y OTRO AGRADECIMIENTO** a los que por medio del MSN me hacen llegar sus comentarios, sé que es más fácil por medio de los rr, pero hay quienes prefieren hacerlo por el otro medio.

*Pupy, *Aby-Penita, *zzamantha, *laura Granger, *danijapoziwi, *Lu-Lucidity, *negrita28malfoy, *Mi Psque, *SuSaN MaLfOy BlAcK, *tamiko-san, *Linne Malfoy Felton, *Andrea Radcliffe, *Arely Uchiha, *ana belen martinez amaro, *zuoteyu, *Darkred-sun, *madelinegiovani, *NemesisAg, *Sicologica, *mimi-malfoy, *pekelittrell, *Black r0se14, *Awen Granger, *Ammie'zZz Ammie'zZz, *Anzu brief, *Sra. Malfoy, * Sweet evil angel, *luna-maga, *AngieShields, *rachi malfoy black.

Un millón de besos y abrazos virtuales a los que pasaron a leer el anterior capítulo y me hicieron llegar sus comentarios, las risas que les provocó, desconcierto, y cada uno de sus adorables comentarios hacia mí…¡los adoro!

Hay personas que ya con anterioridad ya habían leído otras de mis historias y todavía siguen aquí leyendo lo más reciente y que han visto los errores que cometo al escribir y que con una nueva logro mejorar y reparar en mis fallos. Y hay otros nuevos que se adentran en la aventura (por lo que debo de darles la esperada **BIENVENIDA**).

**Y UNA NUEVA NOTICIA LES TENGO:**Recuerden que tengo twitter (DanGrint) allí les estoy poniendo las noticias sobre actualizaciones y nuevas historias. Agréguenme. Y si no tienes cuenta, deben crear una y así nos mantenernos al tanto todos juntos, jaja.

**RECUERDEN:**

Tengo una nueva historia llamada **Magia subversiva** (es sobre Hermione/Tom R. Jr.) para aquellos que les gusta esta pareja. Ustedes saben que no es mi estilo, pero en vista de que me rogaron que escribiera algo en base a ellos, bueno, pues mi mente no me dejó pasar por alto el favor que me pedían y se puso a trabajar solita y dio como resultado un primer capítulo. Espero les guste.

Ahora sí, lo importante: Para dejar tu mensaje, ya sabes dónde ir. Sólo tienes que darle click en donde dice **_Review this Story/Chapter_**** (en la parte del recuadro de abajo) **y me dices lo que piensas del capítulo, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias, jitomatazos, risas, quejas y luego me lo envías. Adoro cada uno de los mensajes que me llegan.

**A todos aquellos que no tienen cuenta aquí, me gustaría que me dejaran su correo para contestarles su reviews. Gracias. Pero recuerden separarlo porque se borra.**


	5. Querias besarme, ¿no?

Corría en busca de Harry y Ron, me matarían de no llegar al partido de quidditch. Ya eran 10 minutos de atraso. _Me muero_. No me lo perdonarán si no llego. _Me muero y luego me reviven para matarme ellos._

Pero vamos, los libros que son en exceso interesantes te atrapan por completo, incluyendo la promesa de acompañar a los amigos en un partido importante, aunque en realidad todos lo eran para ellos y los amantes del deporte.

Algo me jaló por entre la puerta de un aula vacía con un aura invisible llevándome a las garras de un alguien. Mi grito debió escucharse por todo el pasillo al estar por completo vacío.

- ¿Huyendo?

Debí imaginarme al culpable de ese secuestro.

- Me…matarán…si no…llego – me zafé de sus brazos jadeando y me alejé de Malfoy.

- Eh, un hola por lo menos – se cruzó de brazos molesto – La educación primero.

- ¿Hola? – le saludé con sarcasmo y me volteé hacia la puerta para seguir mi camino – Malfoy, no tengo tiempo para tu cosas.

- ¿A dónde tan rápido?

Sólo había dado tres pasos para salir cuando la puerta desapareció como otras veces había visto frente a mis narices.

- ¡No! – mi grito esta vez no creo que lo hayan escuchado otros que no fuéramos nosotros dos, ni el anterior supongo – No, Malfoy, no te atrevas.

Me giré molesta hacia él. Más no di un sólo paso. El disgusto se veía claro en sus ojos. Era mejor dejar pasar el momento para que no se le ocurriera tenerme encerrada por no quererlo saludar como "se debía", según el rubio sentidito.

- Llevo esperándote 10 minutos a que pases y me saludes – refunfuñó con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados – Y tú lo único que me dices es que alguien te va a matar sin siquiera saludarme. ¿Crees que me parece correcta tu falta de educación?

- Vamos, Malfoy, no seas ridículo – le dije nerviosa viendo el reloj. 13 minutos tarde – No me va a matar un alguien cualquiera. Harry y Ron lo harán si no llego al partido, así que si crees que mi educación te salta deliberadamente, lo siento, pero ellos ¡SON MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE UN ENCUENTRO PARA BESARNOS! – terminé por gritarle harta y más nerviosa.

- Ellos más importantes que yo, ¿lo dices en serio? – la notoria verdad del asunto no llegó al parecer a su egoísta y ególatra cerebro.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – mi sarcasmo fue más que obvio y me reí divertida y más alterada. 15 minutos – Son mis amigos. Mi familia. Los únicos en todo Hogwarts quienes me importan, además de Ginny, Neville, Luna…- y mi ironía fluyó por mis venas – Si, creo que lo digo en serio…

Una vez más, si las miradas mataran. Bien, él ya lo hubiera hecho.

- Ponte cómoda, hay varios lugares dónde hacerlo – me contestó furioso sentándose en el escritorio del profesor Flitwick.

Ahogué mi grito enojada y frustrada por el comportamiento infantil de Malfoy.

- Estás acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quieres, ¿no? – me burlé de él exasperada – Adivina, conmigo no va a pasar eso. Así que abre esa puerta de una vez.

- ¿Es una advertencia? – me retó alzando una ceja incrédulo con su voz afilada y enojado sin razón alguna, la única aquí furiosa debería ser yo.

- No, Malfoy. Te lo estoy pidiendo.

- Es lo mismo, me estás…

- ME IMPORTA UN PAPALOTE LO QUE PIENSES – grité una vez más. Maldición, 17 y medio minutos tarde. Si. Debo empezar a considerarme por muerta. Y también la serpiente rubia debería empezar a hacerlo.

El silencio reinó en el salón por casi un eterno minuto retándonos con la mirada uno al otro. La decisión brilló en sus ahora ofendidos ojos grises.

Me acerqué resuelta a donde estaba sentado y me paré frente a él cruzando mis brazos. Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme soltando al mismo tiempo el aire con lentitud.

- Haz lo que quieras – susurró resentido la víbora cuando abrí mis ojos – A mí también me importa un comino si vas o no con la comadreja y el cicatrizado. Ya te dije, ponte cómoda, estás en su casa.

- Eres la persona más egoísta que he conocido en mi vida – recriminé colocándome entre tus piernas. Apoyé mis manos sobre sus brazos cruzados.

- Lo sé – alzó los hombros como si nada. Me tomó de la cintura para recorrerme más hacia él.

- Y un cínico por reconocerlo abiertamente – no podía creerlo. Era de lo peor – Mis amigos me esperan, se molestarán conmigo si no llego, se los prometí. Ni siquiera te incomoda el hecho de que sabes que si me dejan de hablar, me dolerá y te pones como un niño sólo para obtener lo que quieres. Todo por un simple berrinche.

Su rostro no mostró señal de enojo o burla. Nada.

- Agradezco tu comprensión, Malfoy – le solté fríamente y lo besé con cólera.

En un principio no me respondió el beso por la sorpresa de mi reacción tan espontanea, pero en cuanto lo hizo yo dejé de hacerlo. Cuando sintió que no seguí su caricia y mis labios se habían quedado quietos para que él los ultrajara todo lo que quisiera, se alejó de mí para observarme. Él había cerrado los ojos cuando me besó con un extraño brillo en ellos.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así? – se extrañó el rubio por mi frialdad y acarició mi cara con duda.

- Querías besarme, ¿no? – me molestó que se comportara como un verdadero idiota y un posesivo conmigo, como si fuera una propiedad u objeto valioso – Hazlo, bésame... porque tengo que ir con mis amigos, me esperan.

Levantó su varita, pronunció las palabras extrañas y tras un alohomora se escuchó el chasquido al abrirse la puerta. Lo miré aún fastidiada y me di la vuelta para ir en busca de los que, era seguro, me matarían.

...

..

…

Ya tres días sin saber nada de Malfoy comenzaba a preocuparme. Me daba igual de haberse enojado o no la víbora y todo por no querer quedarme el tiempo necesario para tomarnos prácticamente un café y charlar, mientras mis amigos me esperaban lanzando miradas a las gradas y saber si me encontraba ya allí apoyándolos.

No se cansaban de decirme una y otra vez lo mismo antes de un partido. De hecho, hacían lo mismo cuando había entrenamientos también: _"Hermione, no es que siempre queramos que estés allí para gritarnos en apoyo, pero tú eres nuestro amuleto de la suerte, tu presencia nos da seguridad. Y sabemos que el día que lleguemos a perder un partido, que espero no sea así, tú sabrás darnos ánimos como siempre lo haces cada vez que uno de nosotros se va abajo"_, aquel discurso ya hace tiempo lo habían dado, sin embargo, cada vez que ellos me veían en las gradas, sus rostros se iluminaban como si yo fuese su única salvación en aquel momento de estrés y preocupación por algún partido.

Y cada vez que lo recordaba se me aguaban los ojos de la emoción, como aquella vez que lo dijeron y al terminar me les eché al cuello a ambos con lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca los había escuchado recitar palabras tan sinceras, tiernas, apasionadas y tan…no había palabra para describirlo, simplemente ese largo discurso me llenó el corazón de una forma indecible. Y pensándolo bien, fue gracioso como lo expresaron. Primero empezó Harry mirándome con esos ojos verdes tan profundos y sinceros, y en cuanto él me aseguró que les daba seguridad, Ron continuó con el discurso como si no hubiese necesidad de interrupción, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo. Pero no. Ellos sólo coincidieron con exactitud en las cosas que sentían en aquel momento por mí, por su mejor amiga. Sonreí al recordarlo.

Y si Malfoy no lograba entender la conexión existente entre nosotros, ese ya no era problema mío. Debería hacer conciencia de ello, saber que mis amigos están primero.

Sé que no debía enojarme de esa forma, responder como lo hice, pero romper promesas está muy lejos de ser un plan para mí. Y conociéndolo poco o mucho, no lo sé en realidad, al slytherin, el día que se proponga darme cara por lo sucedido será como un doble castigo. Pondrá peros hasta cansarse y querrá aprovecharse del trato, por lo que era mejor buscarlo para darle cara al problema que él creó.

Qué bueno era saber que Harry era dueño de un mapa magnífico y servía para cualquier ocasión. En cuanto le regresé el mapa y me aseguré de la localización del mago más ofendido del planeta entero, me despedí de ellos prometiéndoles encontrarnos en el Gran Comedor en media hora para comer.

En el camino fui pensando la ironía que conlleva todo este rollo de las pruebas y los famosos "premios", ya sólo pensábamos en el que nosotros nos hacíamos; los premios reales al parecer habían pasado de moda. Al menos para Malfoy y para mí. Qué pena. Sólo de recordar lo que hemos estado haciendo. Tocándonos "cuerdamente" hasta lograr excitarnos, robarnos besos por algún pasillo. Aunque más que decir "nos", lo correcto sería "me", porque en definitiva él siempre es el que busca el contacto entre nosotros. Cosa que no lograba entender.

Dejando aparte el hecho de que él no odia a los hijos de muggles ni a mí, está claro como el agua que en su momento lo hizo por el hecho de ser uno de los brazos de Harry, enemigo natural de aquel que besa los pies de Voldemort, aún a pesar de que él nunca lo quiso hacer, por eso que lo obligaran a cometer aquella atrocidad. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Me detuve frente a la puerta en la que sabía que se encontraba el culpable de la maraña que había en mi cabeza. Respiré profundamente para armarme de valor y entrar. Cuando entré al aula lo vi sentado en la silla de la mesa del profesor que impartía allí, desconocí el lugar, con sus pies arriba del escritorio y sus brazos descansando en su abdomen. Giró el rostro a donde me encontraba parada. Por largos segundos nos miramos sin decir nada, entonces se volteó hacia la ventana, donde antes observaba con mirada perdida.

Caminé hacia él y me senté en una de las esquinas del escritorio. Lo observé por un tiempo, no se dignó a devolverme la mirada.

- ¿Cómo estás? – dije con suavidad. No sé si es coincidencia estar siempre en lugares muy silenciosos, que cualquier voz más alta que una palabra dicha con normalidad se escucharía bastante fuerte.

Tic toc tic toc tic toc tic toc tic toc tic toc tic toc…"Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía fueron a llamar otro elefante…dos elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que resistía fueron a llamar otro elefante…"

Tiempo suficiente.

- Malfoy – susurré.

La mirada que me dirigió me heló. Ya era la segunda ocasión en la que veía esa mirada. Primero con los magos que había torturado hace unos días y ahora a mí me mataba con ella.

- ¿Te importa…Granger? – siseó con el veneno que corre día a día por sus venas. Arrastrando sus palabras. Mi apellido. Con antipatía. Aversión.

- Cuando pregunto es por algo – me molesté enseguida por su tono de voz. Inspiré de nuevo para serenarme – Hace días que no te veo.

- Y debería preocuparme, porque… - su sarcasmo estaba a flor de piel. Cruzó ahora sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- No harás que me disculpe por algo en lo que no tuve la culpa – respondí tranquila al levantarme y sentarme a un lado de donde tenía los pies – Eso deberías de saberlo, Malfoy.

- Sí, claro, me da igual el amor enfermo que te tienes con tus amigos – fruncí el ceño harta, todavía se empeñaba en fastidiarme, aunque recorrió sólo unos centímetros sus pies para sentarme.

- No voy a discutir por algo que no vale la pena y más porque tú te aferras en verlo mal.

- Mira, Granger, no me interesan tus palabras – me miró enojado al recorrer mi cuerpo, también crucé mis brazos, me puso nerviosa su mirada. Estaba más que molesto. Se le veía ofendido. Rabioso. Y no sé porqué – Así que te puedes ir si no se te ofrece otra cosa.

- Quiero saber cómo estás – susurré contrariada por su actitud.

Y sin ser consciente de mis movimientos, puse una mano sobre sus pies, para ser exactos sobre el tobillo que tenía sobre el otro pie y comencé hacer movimientos distraídos sobre el trozo de piel libre, allí donde su pantalón no cubría al no estar en la posición adecuada.

Me distraje un poco al sentir una piel bastante suave y bajé mi mirada para confirmar que únicamente había pocos bellos casi inexistentes por lo rubio. Podría pasar por lampiño. Sonreí divertida. Sabía de muchas bocas, al escuchar salir de ellas, claro, que un hombre siempre se molestaba cuando no había bellos en exceso o los que debían tener un hombre.

Un claro ejemplo era mi primo que siempre que tiene oportunidad me dice que tengo más bello que él y eso es asqueroso para una mujer, en un principio me ofendía hasta lo inconfesable; de chiquitos me hizo llorar un par de ocasiones, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que lo decía porque él no tenía, bueno, sólo muy pocos. En aquel tiempo él intentaba hacerme sentir mal por su falta de bello. Cómo me hace reír cuando me lo recuerda.

Miré a Malfoy, él siguió durante otros segundos con su mirada en mi mano que le acariciaba su tobillo. Frunció el ceño. Entonces retiré mi mano.

Lo que lograba entender por el comportamiento del rubio era que él creía tener un poder sobre mí, un derecho que ni siquiera mis amigos tienen; la posesión de mi libertad y hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera. Y algo más profundo: el que yo no quiera hacerme de él, de reclamarlo, de decir que él me pertenece, como si con eso se diera por satisfecho; que alguien tuviera el derecho de exigirle, de necesitarlo, de celarlo, de quererlo y de extrañarlo. Y dada las circunstancias ese _alguien_ era yo, al menos por el momento en el que mantuviéramos este juego. Sin embargo, no podía concebirlo. No éramos nada. No tenía la necesidad ni las ganas de hacerlo, por lo tanto él debía entenderlo. No teníamos porque exigirnos nada. En absoluto. Y todo me llevaba a una sola conclusión: Era absurdo. No había lógica para su comportamiento. Al menos que fuera un posesivo en exageración, sin importar qué o quién.

- ¿Te interesa saber cómo estoy? – se burló a sus anchas retándome con la mirada.

Asentí.

- Si te lo digo, ¿me dejas en paz? – murmuró viendo hacia la ventana. Respiró profundamente.

- Si.

- Estoy bien – reconoció, aún a pesar de que sabía que no era cierto – Ahora déjame tranquilo.

Mordí mi labio nerviosa. Si será necio.

Empezaba a incomodarme el saber que los pequeños gestos que hiciera o lo que dijera, prácticamente podría conocer casi con exactitud lo que había de fondo. Y sin pasar por alto lo recién confesado de su dolor, aquel que lo consume cuando una situación lo sobrepasa y que no sabe manejarla. Si, era de miedo saber esos pequeños detalles y más suponiendo que vienen de alguien a quien no debía tratar.

Le empujé con brusquedad los pies del escritorio y cuando cayeron al piso, me senté a horcadas sobre sus piernas, y allí me abracé a él cuando escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

Ésa, el abrazarme a él, buscando algún tipo de refugio o seguridad, sabía que lo hacía sentir bien, y a eso me refería cuando empezaba a reconocer su conducta y gestos. Ya antes me lo había dicho. Y también sabía que aunque estuviera furioso u ofendido, el calor de mi cuerpo lo relajaría o al menos se le pasaría el enojo.

No hizo ningún movimiento. No me abrazó. No me dijo nada. No se movió de su posición. Nada. No obstante, nos quedamos así; _yo _abrazándolo con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, y _él _sin siquiera tocarme. Después de un par de minutos en silencio deslicé con suavidad mis labios sobre su cuello para acercarme a su oído.

- Sé que estás molesto, Malfoy – murmuré – No vengo a disculparme ni nada, porque sabes que no es mi culpa. No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada y eso también lo sabes.

Deposité un corto beso en el hueco de su oreja.

- Pero eso no justifica el que te haya hablado de esa forma, que me haya comportado como lo hice, pero tú tuviste la culpa de que me pusiera así; no ayudaste a que la situación fuera distinta.

En esta ocasión acaricié con delicadeza ese lado de su rostro con la punta mi nariz.

- Me disculpo por mi actitud grosera, más no por los motivos, allí entras tú.

Acaricié su nuca con la yema de mis dedos y mientras lo hacía, una pregunta rondó por mi cabeza: ¿Por qué me comportaba así? No debería siquiera estar encima de él. Merlín, los encuentros me están afectado.

- Abrázame – le exigí en un susurro.

Negó con su cabeza, apenas sentí su movimiento. Aún no se dignaba a tocarme ni siquiera a hablar.

- Hazlo – mordí su lóbulo.

Sus manos recorrieron primero mis piernas desnudas por la posición, centímetro a centímetro las pasó hasta llegar a mi cadera, y cuando llegó a la cintura me tomó con fuerza al pegarme más a su cuerpo. Me abrazó.

- Bésame – pedí nerviosa, pero segura de mi decisión. En esta ocasión sí deseaba sentir sus labios, además de que le encantaría mi petición, lo sabía.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así, Granger? – gruñó débilmente cerca de mi oído.

Esa misma pregunta me hacía yo. No era el único. Me quedé quieta cuando la verdad cayó a mis pies, ahora lo entendía:

De cierta forma tenía lógica, si se veía el lado correcto; Malfoy logró sacar mi lado protector por lo que me confesó y relacionándolo con su extraña actitud de querer "pertenecerle" a alguien es porque estaba falto de devoción, de celo, de sentir que alguien lo necesita, a pesar de que no es consciente de ello.

Un lado protector que salía siempre con mis amigos. Un lado protector que de alguna forma él se lo había ganado. Por eso sentía esa necesidad de encontrarlo y saber cómo estaba. Por eso la necesidad de abrazarlo, sabiendo que él se sentiría a gusto en mis brazos, con todo y su enojo no se negaría. Aquel día nefasto al describir su trauma (que recuerda prácticamente todos los días), sólo había sido un niño, no un adolescente de 16 años y yo el refugio pedido en mudos gritos.

- Sólo hazlo – susurré una vez más en su oído.

Negó de nuevo. Si él no entendía mi actitud, era porque debía estar en la misma situación, Y más que nada confundido por él mismo, creo. Era de suponer que estaba también furioso por sentirse desprotegido por haber mostrado demasiado ante mí. Pero a final de cuentas podrían ser sólo teorías y nada más.

- Quiero sentir tus labios, Malfoy – mientras le dije esto me retiré un poco de él para verlo a la cara, misma que manifestó que al parecer estaba en un dilema. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, contrariado y ligeramente con el entrecejo arrugado – Quiero que me beses…

Y esta vez no se negó. Todo lo contrario. Acercó su rostro con una sonrisa divertida al mío. Delineó mis labios con su lengua antes de besarme y sentí como si un peso ajeno a mí cayera lejos. Acarició mi espalda lentamente mientras nos besamos, como si nos estuviésemos dando la bienvenida. La calidez húmeda al encontrarse nuestras lenguas provocó un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo.

El suave sonido que nuestras bocas hicieron al encontrarse una y otra vez, provocó que suspirara sobre la de él, y sonrió al reconocer mi anhelo por esa caricia.

- Perdón – musité cuando nos separamos después de un largo tiempo – Y sé que tú también lo sientes.

Malfoy situó una mano detrás de mi nuca para acercarme a él y cuando sus labios estuvieron lo justo pegados a mi oído, susurró suavemente, que de no haber puesto atención no habría escuchado.

- Aquel día, cuando hice eso, era sólo que te había extrañado…ridículo, ¿no? – rió muy bajito – Pero fue así…

…. …. …. …. …. ….

…. …. …. …. …. ….

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Pero me había agarrado de bajada Granger desde su llegada. Nunca en mi más loco sueño pensé que me buscaría para saber si estaría bien o no. De que se preocupara por mí. Y ahora el calor de su cuerpo y sus piernas rodeándome me llevaban a un abismo del que difícilmente saldría.

Sus caricias, cada una de sus palabras dichas y la confesión de su deseo por que la besara me desarmaron; todos mis escudos se fueron al caño junto con Myrtle La Llorona para dar al lago. Mi orgullo había sido ofendido hasta lo indecible y mi irritación me puso en la posición de un niño rico y ególatra que tiene todo en las manos al tronar los dedos, y sí, así me había comportado.

Acostumbrarse a otro tipo de escenarios que nunca había tenido que pisar era como una gran patada a mi ego y nada propio de un Malfoy. Y que Granger se hubiese negado a saludarme como se debía, prefiriendo a sus amigos antes que a mí, era una apuñalada de frente. Sabía que teníamos formas muy distintas de pensar y de hacer las cosas, con todo, nunca imaginé que me molestaría hasta lo más profundo de mí ser.

Y como ya lo había reconocido antes, el calor de su cuerpo me aliviaba con una extrañeza que daba desasosiego. En cuanto sus brazos me envolvieron, sentí a Hogwarts más cerca de mí, como si fuese el cobijo de mi habitación en la Mansión Malfoy. Ridículo. Sí. Tenía que poner un límite a esa necesidad de sentirla cerca de mí, sobre mí. Pero deseaba tanto poder sentirme sobre ella, dentro de ella.

- Me alegro de que hayas venido – continué con mi estúpida declaración, pero sin perder tiempo, recorrí mis manos sobre la suave piel de sus piernas desnudas y las acaricié – Empezaba a extrañar que suspiraras para mí y por mí…

Un fuerte golpe en mis hombros detuvo mi discurso. Sonreí divertido. Era la Granger que yo conocía. Tanta miel no era propio de ella, aunque me encantara su atención para conmigo dejaba de ser ella. La leona rebelde que no se deja domar por nadie, la que decide cada uno de sus pasos y medidas, la que se molesta con una rapidez sorprendente, que puede llegar a ser algo bipolar. Empecé a reí sueltamente por mi pensamiento, por lo que me gané otro golpe y me dejara de abrazar.

- Aparte de narcisista y pedante – me recriminó cruzándose de brazos, pero por si tenía intención de quitarse de mis piernas, situé una mano alrededor de su cintura para no dejarla moverse, con la otra seguí agasajando uno de sus muslos – Parece que te falta un tornillo. Eres un bipolar, ¿sabes?

Nuevamente comencé a reír por lo irónico de la situación.

- Granger, a veces podemos llegar a pensar muy parecido – e hice como si un escalofrío invadiera mi cuerpo y aparentemente no me agradara para nada la idea.

- ¿Por lo de bipolar? – se rió esta vez ella y acarició mi cara como si fuese un retrasado mental o algo parecido – Vamos, no lo dirás en serio. Supongo que lo dices porque tus varios yo's te afectan demasiado. No es bueno poner en un concepto a las personas, Malfoy – soltó otra carcajada divertida.

- ¡Ya basta! – rugí molesto, pero a la vez divertido por su actitud tan relajada para conmigo.

Su risa me llenó por completo y sonreí. Si, tal vez los dos estábamos en el mismo barco de la bipolaridad.

- Bien, ahora que has decido callarte – un poco de burla no vendría mal – Qué te parece si me vuelves a pedir que te bese. Me gusta esa faceta tuya en la que pides por mí…

- Estúpido – un golpe más y ahora en mi pecho – Lo dije por la situación, ya sabes, convenientes para circunstancias que se arreglan con palabras.

La miré con fijeza a los ojos. Decía la verdad. Alzó los hombros restándole importancia.

- Lo dijiste de cualquier manera – contradije.

- Porque sabía que no resistirías a hacerlo…

- Caíste en lo más bajo sólo para hacerme hablar y eso te pone en la situación de una abusiva cualquiera…

- Y a ti como un pedante ofendido e infantil que se rebaja a besarme y que lo hace con una lujuria nada verosímil de un Slytherin…

- Y a ti una Gryffindor que anda besuqueándose por todos los rincones del colegio con una víbora que odia a los hijos de muggles y además que lo desea en secreto como todas, que se rebaja a pedir perdón y que…

- No dijiste eso – abrió los ojos y la boca en un gesto de ofensa – Serpiente imbécil y arrogante…

Intentó levantarse de mí, pero no se lo permití. La envolví con ambos brazos y la acerqué más a mi cuerpo. Besé su cuello.

- Vamos, Granger, no lo dije en serio, ya deberías saberlo – sonreí sobre esa delicada piel, pasé mi lengua – Estos intercambios de ideologías son normal entre nosotros, si lo dejáramos de hacer no sería propio, además de aburrido, claro…

- Estás mal. A mí no me gusta que me insulten y hacer como si nada pasara, no soy tú – hizo a un lado su dulce cuello para no seguir besándola.

- No te insultaba, Granger – esta mujer sí que se contradecía demasiado – Primero me provocas y luego te pones toda loca…

- Y tú te empeñas en llevarme la contraria… y yo no te provocaba…

- Ajá…lo que digas… - y besé nuevamente su cuello, tomé una porción de piel entre mis dientes y succioné con elegancia.

- No me des por mi lado víbora rastrera – se rió por mi actitud condescendiente.

- Mmmaja – el sonido salió de mi pecho. Mi concentración ahora estaba en saborear la piel de su garganta.

Alzó más su cabeza para darme entrada libre a su cuello en toda su extensión y me dediqué a acariciarlo con mis labios con una calma que nunca creí posible. El lugar por completo lo reinaba el silencio. De vez en cuando sólo se escuchaba cuando mis labios hacían ruido al separarse de su piel.

Le dediqué tiempo a todo su cuello y su clavícula. A ambos lóbulos. Todo a su debido tiempo. Mientras ejecutaba mi trabajo en ningún momento me interrumpió, dándome así el espacio que deseaba para disfrutarla. Sólo una que otra ligera risa cuando le provocaba cosquillas.

Se levantó de golpe de mis piernas. Estaba tan concentrado en mi pericia, que me quedé bloqueado.

- ¿Qué ha…? – tanto tiempo en silencio y mi voz se escuchó cortada, carraspeé la garganta para intentarlo de nuevo - ¿A dónde vas?

No contestó. Se dedicó a hacer un giro con su varita, recorrió hacia nosotros el escritorio, quedando a escasos centímetros de mis rodillas y enseguida se sentó de nuevo sobre mis piernas.

Levanté una ceja incrédulo por sus actos.

Me besó como sólo ella sabía. Con una suavidad eterna. Todo en un sólo beso: exquisito, apasionado, delicado, profundo. Excitante. Se separó de mí llevándose con ella mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo soltó. Nunca me habían jalado y mordido de esa forma el labio. Yo lo había hecho, pero nunca lo permitía conmigo, se me hacía demasiado cursi, sabía que a las mujeres les encantaba, pero ahora que lo había hecho ella, quería que lo siguiera haciendo.

Sentí su pecho subir y bajar un poco más rápido, pero no entendía porque, ya que era una respiración nerviosa o tal vez incomoda. ¿Se estaría arrepintiendo de haber venido y de besarme como lo estaba haciendo? Me tensé sin saber sus motivos. Una vez más se alejó de mí, comenzó a reír divertida cuando escuchó que gruñí contrariado por aquella separación tan brusca.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – la detuve de la corbata cuando vi que se alejaba haciéndose para atrás y se quedó quieta.

Tomó aire profundamente y con la mano que tenía en su corbata, la sujetó con sus manos y las deslizó hacia abajo hasta que la solté. Mi mano cayó sobre su abdomen.

Se hizo hacia atrás recargando su espalda en el borde del escritorio y con el antebrazo se apoyó, mientras que con su otra mano, la puso sobre la que tenía en su vientre y la guió hacia abajo, sus ojos almendra me tenían prendado. En ningún momento quitamos la mirada uno del otro. Por muy cursi y ridículo que se escuchara o viera la situación.

Y una vez más su respiración se hizo más profunda. Estaba nerviosa por algo. Mordió su labio.

Mi mano continuó su camino. Las yemas de mis dedos recorrieron su abdomen bajo, de pronto, el camino cambió de rumbo y se dirigieron a su muslo derecho. Cuando detuvo mi mano a la orilla de su falda, que por cierto, cuando bajé la mirada, noté que estaba demasiado arriba, un poco más por encima de la mitad de sus piernas. Levanté de nuevo mi mirada cuando vi sus intenciones o al menos es lo que mi mente quería que fuera. Ayudó a mi mano subir de regreso por su pierna, pero esta vez por debajo de su uniforme. En el trayecto pude apreciar la tersa piel cálida. Ambas manos fueron cubiertas por su falda negra para adentrarse a ese nido tan deseado y prohibido casi en su totalidad, pero aún casto para mí. Sacó su mano y la apoyó sobre su vientre.

Fue mi turno de que mis pulmones comenzaran a trabajar un poco más rápido. Deseaba tanto recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, aunque sabía que eso era un imposible. Me detuve a observarla: Granger estaba sobre mis piernas, la tenía con una vista espectacular, con sus piernas abiertas solamente dejando ver lo necesario, la mitad de sus muslos, su falda cubría lo demás, y en una posición perfecta, atrayente, sublime: apoyada sobre el escritorio, prácticamente acostada.

Por un par de segundos dejé de respirar. Estaba a mi completa disposición, ella era la que me pedía que la tocara.

Metí mi otra mano. La deslicé por su pierna y finalmente la ubiqué a un lado de su cadera para hacerme apoyo y ayudarla cuando fuera preciso, en el recorrido sentí su ropa interior y sonreí. Sentí el nudo del moño que sujetaba su ropa y lo deshice para que mi mano, que haría el trabajo, tuviera acceso libre.

Con dos yemas de mis dedos acaricié el trayecto a mi devastación. Resolví ver su cara, sus labios, sus ojos, todos y cada unos de sus gestos cuando comenzara a satisfacerla. En el momento que mis dedos apenas la rozaron, inconscientemente movió sus caderas hacia mí y mordió su labio a la expectativa, entonces, introduje los dedos. Un imperceptible suspiro llegó a mis oídos.

El movimiento dio inicio. Temblé ligeramente por la fuerza de su mirada porque de cierta forma me intimidaba, sabía de antemano que estaba haciéndolo de forma correcta, de no ser así, no me lo habría pedido; sin embargo, me molestaba pensar el que no pudiera hacerlo bien y fallara, ya que mi único objetivo era darle el mayor placer existente. Y que en su cabeza se le grabase que he sido yo el que la ha hecho vibrar con mis caricias. Jadeó con un poco más de fuerza e hizo su cabeza con lisura hacia atrás y mantuvo sus labios entreabiertos.

Un fuego embriagante corrió por todo mi estómago centrándose en el área sur de mi cuerpo y urdiendo una necesidad apremiante con cada segundo que pasaba. Todo mi cuerpo era consciente de que sólo unas pocas prendas lo separaban de aquella figura que se movía imperceptiblemente sobre mis piernas y muy, pero muy cerca del único miembro de mi organismo que gritaba ser liberado y tomar a su presa.

Percibí como sus músculos internos se contraían alrededor de mis dedos húmedos, así que los presioné más y los moví un poco más rápido, con la otra mano la ayudé en sus movimientos de pelvis. Me embargó apreciar los músculos de su cuerpo contraerse sobre mis piernas y mis manos.

Gimió cuando con otro de los dedos presioné su clítoris. Vaya que era toda una maniobra abarcar dos partes. No importaba, con el tiempo se hacía el experto. Ya su aire escapaba más seguido y era entrecortado. Verla cerrar sus ojos cuando el placer comenzó a hacerse más grande fue sencillamente sublime, todo su rostro mostraba delicadeza, elegancia, sensualidad, inocencia…y sus labios….esos labios adictivos y suaves, feroces y tiernos, magistrales e inteligentes, verlos entreabiertos y rojos por mis besos, eran tan simple como el hecho de hacerme sentir ansioso de más.

En un rápido movimiento se irguió al tiempo que retiraba mi mano de su entrada, desconcertándome tanto su interrupción que mi primer pensamiento fue el que un momento antes me había inquietado, cosa que la primera vez no y eso porque aquella vez había actuado por "sobrevivencia" aún sin saber en qué pozo me estaba aventando.

- ¿Qué hice mal? – mi voz ronca delató mi estado. La excitación subía rápidamente.

Sólo negó con su cabeza.

- Recórrete – me indicó jadeante. Alcé mis cejas sin entender nada – Vamos, deslízate un poco sobre…sobre la silla…

Al recostarme un poco se sentó sobre mí más arriba de mis muslos. Atacó mis labios, la bienvenida fue como si hubiese sido por años de separación, su boca marcó el ritmo, pero yo marqué el mío con mis manos deslizándose por su espalda y cintura.

Y _las_ sentí. El aire salió de mis pulmones de golpe, tanto así que me avergoncé por haber actuado como un verdadero urgido. Mientras sus labios acariciaban los míos, sus manos se dedicaron a desabrochar el cinturón, luego el botón de mi pantalón, el cierre y por último jugó un par de segundos con el resorte de mi bóxer. Una mano se adentró y la calidez de sus dedos y palma provocó un profundo gemido desde mi pecho, que ahogué en su boca. Sonrió sobre mis labios por lo que me había provocado.

Una, dos, tres veces subió y bajó su mano sobre mi hombría, pero así como irrumpió en mi bóxer, salió con excesiva velocidad, a lo que tampoco me dio tiempo de quejarme, porque se colocó por completo sobre mi masculinidad y emprendió un delirante vaivén de caderas. Nuestras intimidades se rozaron en un principio con timidez, bueno, ella la rozó con sutileza, y segundo tras segundo la fricción se hizo más perceptible, era una lástima que estuviéramos todavía vestidos, pero de esto a nada, obvio que esto. Era como tener sexo con la ropa puesta.

Al separar sus labios, pegó su frente a la mía y apoyó sus manos en mis hombros. Con mis manos la ayudé en su cometido. Sabía que ella era la que ahora se estaba dando placer con mi cuerpo, pero no podía evitar empezar a jadear un poco, a final de cuentas era MI cuerpo el que estaba siendo utilizado.

Aún a pesar de la fuerza con la que se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás sobre mi hombría, sentía la urgencia de que presionara con más ímpetu, pusiera más velocidad; por lo que resolví indicarle también ritmo para mí. Su aire golpeaba con más fuerza mi rostro por los jadeos más constantes. Giré mis ojos a los suyos casi haciendo bizcos porque no quería separarla de mí, y los vi cerrados, entregada a lo que sentía. Cerré los míos.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más profundos, más lentos y de pronto con espasmos los detuvo. Había logrado un orgasmo.

Me quedé sin palabras. Una parte de mí quería agradecerle por haberme utilizado de esa forma. Pero otra quería burlarse por haberlo hecho tan descaradamente.

En lo que recuperaba el aliento perdido y pasaban sus ligeros temblores, metí mis manos por debajo de su falda para abrochar los listones de su ropa interior, al terminar acomodé su uniforme de tal forma que no quedara tan destapa y sólo apreciara sus piernas.

Tomé con ambas manos su rostro para besarla. Era mi felicitación por su trabajo finalizado. Me divertía pensar que mi cuerpo al menos servía para algo.

- Estoy para servirte… cuando gustes, Granger – reí por lo bajo al acercarme a su oído y depositar un beso en su cuello.

Tras recibir un golpe en uno de mis hombros, se separó de mí. Sus ojos ligeramente brillosos recorrieron mi rostro con calma y me sonrió.

Una vez más metió su mano dentro del bóxer y deslizó sus dedos sobre mi masculinidad. Sus caricias eran tan desgarradoras y maravillosas al mismo tiempo, en un segundo me mataba y al otro me resucitaba. Sus manos causaban el mismo efecto que en otra parte de mi cuerpo. Su delicadeza e indecisión eran devastadoras… un santiamén de deleite.

La tomé de la nuca para injuriar sus labios, necesitaba hacer algo, me sentía un completo inepto sin participar, ya antes lo había logrado sin mí, y pretendía darme placer ahora, pero esta ocasión era preciso hacer uso de mis manos o boca, simplemente hacer algo, me ponía de nervios no actuar. También exigía sentirla y tocarla mientras esperaba la llegada de esos segundos que me enviarían al honorable precipicio.

Pero negó mis manos y labios. Busqué su mirada. Negó con una media sonrisa.

- Quiero tocarte – rogué patéticamente. E intenté pasar mis manos por su cuello para jalarla hacia mí.

Se hizo hacia atrás riéndose. Negó de nuevo.

- Déjame – mi voz ronca delataba mi ansiedad por ella y por lo que me estaba haciendo.

Se paró de mis piernas. Eso de repetir las cosas se estaba haciendo ya costumbre y las expresiones "otra vez", "una vez más", "de nuevo" estaba encabezando la lista.

Nuevamente me quedé bloqueado intentado analizar lo que hacía. No podía permitir que se fuera así como así, no ahora que me tenía en este estado.

- Ven – susurró al estirarme la mano. De un brinco me levanté de la silla y me aproximé.

Se rió divertida.

- Granger – murmuré con la voz ronca. Acaricié su cara, delineé sus labios y me acerqué para darle una pequeña mordida al inferior.

Entonces continuó con su labor. Mientras que con la otra mano había buscado una de las mías para entrelazarlas. Sabía que era un gesto demasiado cursi tomarnos de la mano de esa forma, un gesto que denotaba unión, creí que ella lo hacía: o porque le gustaba estar de la mano conmigo, sentirse unida a mí; o porque yo la primera vez lo había hecho. Al igual del beso en la frente. Me gustaba besarla en la frente. Representaba respeto por ella. Protección. Al menos era como me había sentido cuando ella lo hizo después de aquel día fatídico donde la había ofendido. Ese beso posiblemente significó mucho. De nunca imaginarme el que hubiera algo entre nosotros a tener estos pensamientos para con ella, era algo que me estaba carcomiendo las entrañas dolorosa y humillantemente.

Con mi mano libre le rodeé los hombros y escondí mi cara en su cuello. Poco a poco sentí cuando cayó mi pantalón al suelo por estar de pie, dejando al descubierto mi bóxer negro. Ella rió divertida.

- Granger – recriminé apenado y molesto a la vez. Tenía pudor con mi orgullo y dignidad.

Esta vez rió sueltamente, pero en ningún momento interrumpió lo que hacía. Habría reído con ella, pero estaba lejos de sentir esa sensación, ya que otra comenzaba a llenarme.

- Vamos, relájate – me dijo con suavidad y besó mi cuello.

Sentí su boca succionando allí donde había depositado la caricia.

- Cómo pretendes…que…. que… me relaje – mi respiración era más entrecortada, sentía las piernas calientes aparte de otras zonas –… con lo que me haces…

Y rió de nuevo. Me pregunto qué le divertirá de la situación.

Soltó mi mano y la llevó a mi cuello para acercarme a su cara para besarme. Acarició delicadamente mi nuca, y lo sentí venir. Un calor mucho más fuerte invadió mi cuerpo. Era tan sutil pero a la vez tan fuerte la sensación. Gruñí sobre su boca ligeramente. Y mientras terminaban de pasar esos segundos fabulosos, me mantuve en esa posición en lo que me sosegaba.

- Ya sé que estuve perfecta – dijo de pronto Granger. Esta vez sí reí junto con ella. Ahora sí, irónicamente, estaba relajado.

- Lo sé…lo estuviste…

Me separé de ella para verla. Tenía una sonrisa divertida en su cara. Y con un dedo señaló mi pantalón, entonces me agaché para levantarlos, pero antes de que comenzara a abrocharlo, me detuvo para ella hacerlo.

Levantó su rostro y me observó por varios segundos. Sus ojos recorrieron con una extraña mirada mi cara. De pronto me abrazó.

- ¿Qué pasa? – la sentí muy tensa en el abrazo.

Negó con la cabeza. Y se aferró más a mi cuerpo. No hice más que rodearla por los hombros. Tenía escondida su cara en mi pecho. Nos quedamos callados un rato.

- Dime qué tienes, Granger – exigí esta vez. Se me hacía muy ridícula la situación. No sabía qué decirle. Me sentía algo incómodo. En realidad si algo tenía no sabría cómo responder, ya que no conocía nada de ella.

Traté de alejarla de mí, pero provoqué que se abrazara más.

- Siento que… - tomó aire, pero aflojó un poco el agarre – me siento mal por esto, Malfoy, me tiene confundida esta situación…

Se separó de mí, se sentó en el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos.

Llevó sus manos a la cara para ahogar un grito de desesperación. Dijo algo ininteligible.

- ¿De qué hablas? – me quedé parado donde mismo. No entendía cómo habíamos llegado a esto. Todo iba viento en popa.

- De que me siento mal con esto…de un momento a otro puede llegar a ser denigrante para mí – dijo aún tapándose la cara. Su voz se escuchaba como triste y apenada, no sabía con exactitud.

- No entiendo de verdad. No sé de qué me hablas…

- ¡Por Dios, Malfoy! – decidió enfrentarme cara a cara algo molesta, su expresión había cambiado completamente. Dónde había quedado esa divertida sonrisa.

- ¡Ilústrame entonces!

- Hablo de que me siento como una cualquiera al hacer esto contigo – gruñó molesta, pero viendo hacia un punto detrás de mí, como si no quisiera enfrentarme ni verme a la cara – No, no me siento… soy una cualquiera por prestarme a este juego porq…

De un paso me acerqué a ella, la tomé de la cara y la hice que me viera.

- No te atrevas a decir eso – le exigí enojado – No lo hagas, te lo advierto.

- ¿Entonces qué pretendes que haga? – soltó débilmente cerrando los ojos – Es así como me siento. No logro verlo de otra forma. En el momento en que pasa, no me importa, pero después logra afectarme, Malfoy.

Me quedé callado pensando en la situación. Pero es que no lograba verle nada malo en todo esto. En ningún momento me había pasado por la cabeza verlo de esa forma. Para mí no era una cualquiera ni nada por el estilo por tener estos pequeños encuentros. No entendía porque ella sí lo veía así, para nada le había dado una muestra para que se sintiera así.

- ¿Quieres algún tipo de título para que no te sientas así?

Giró los ojos y sonrió ligeramente divertida.

- No, menso, Malfoy – rió. Bien, le había sacado una sonrisa y despejado su lidio de cabeza – No busco eso. Sólo quería que entendieras que no puedo con esto, me sobrepasa…

- No lo hagas, no te exijas, no pienses eso de ti – me senté a su lado y me acosté sobre el escritorio. La jalé para que se acostara a un lado mío. Nuestras piernas quedaron volando – Yo no pienso eso de ti. No lo he hecho desde que iniciamos esta locura y no tengo planes futuros para hacerlo.

- No te entiendo, Malfoy – suspiró y se puso un brazo sobre la cara para cubrirse los ojos – Tu actitud logra confundirme más…

- No lo hagas porque yo tampoco tengo la intención de entenderte…

.

* * *

**MIL GRACIAS** a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado UNA VEZ MÁS un pequeño tiempo para leerla y hacerme saber de que sí les ha gustado por medio de esos fabulosos reviews. **A TODOS AQUELLOS NUEVOS** que me agregaron a sus favoritos o alertas me gustaría que dejaran algún mensaje para que me digan qué les gusta o qué no. Hay muchos quienes no lo hacen, tal vez por tiempo, pero háganse notar, un minuto más de tiempo no los matará. **AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE** a las personas que dejaron su mensaje, pero no tienen cuenta o correo a donde contestarle (mándelo), mil gracias. **BIENVENIDOS A TODOS LOS NUEVOS**, me alegra que con cada capítulo hay nuevos lectores, algunos se reportan con rr y otros que no, pero me doy cuenta. Veo hasta por debajo de las piedras. Soy omnipotente y omnipresente. Así que vengan a pasar lista de presentes.

*luna-maga, *Mi Psque, *Abril, *AngieShields, *Elhora, *Silviota, *Arely Uchiha, *Pekelittrell, *Aby-Penita, *Pocas Palabras, *Andrea Radcliffe, *Awen Granger, *ana belen martinez amaro, *LuzTN, *venus027, *Zumomaki, *Lynn Cullen, Judith Malfoy, alix-91.

**RECUERDEN:**que tengo twitter ( DanGrint ) allí les estoy poniendo las noticias sobre actualizaciones y nuevas historias. Agréguenme. Y si no tienes cuenta, deben crear una y así mantenernos al tanto todos juntos, jaja.

**UNA VEZ MÁS LES RECUERDO QUE:** Tengo una nueva historia llamada **Magia subversiva** (es sobre Hermione/Tom R. Jr.) para aquellos que les gusta esta pareja. Ustedes saben que no es mi estilo, pero en vista de que me rogaron que escribiera algo en base a ellos, bueno, pues mi mente no me dejó pasar por alto el favor que me pedían y se puso a trabajar solita y dio como resultado un primer capítulo. Espero les guste.

Ahora sí, lo importante: Para dejar tu mensaje, ya sabes dónde ir. Sólo tienes que darle click en donde dice **_Review this Story/Chapter_**** (en la parte del recuadro de abajo) **y me dices lo que piensas del capítulo, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias, jitomatazos, risas, quejas y luego me lo envías. Adoro cada uno de los mensajes que me llegan.

**A todos aquellos que no tienen cuenta aquí, me gustaría que me dejaran su correo para contestarles su reviews. Gracias. Pero recuerden separarlo porque se borra.**


	6. No te resistas a lo inevitable

No sabía qué era lo que me había impulsado a seguirla, pero lo había hecho. Cuando se dirigió al Gran Comedor para tomar el desayuno y alcanzar a sus amigos, ya que había tenido dos horas de Runas ella sola y al divisarla dando la vuelta en uno de los pasillos poco transitados por la hora, corrí hasta ponerme casi a su altura, ya que seguían pasando algunos alumnos.

- Granger – dije en voz baja. Sonreí de lado cuando respingó por el susto y se colocó mejor la mochila en uno de los hombros - ¿Tienes alguna hora libre?

- Después del desayuno tengo dos horas libres – se quedó pensativa un momento – En realidad sólo una, quedé con… mis amigos visitar a Hagrid.

- Quiero mostrarte algo… que me acompañes… - nunca me había costado tanto decir algo, así que hice gala de mi seguridad y respiré profundo – Quiero enseñarte algo…

- ¿Ahorita?

- Sí, ahora – le exigí cruzándome de brazos. Seguimos caminando rumbo al Gran Comedor.

- Tengo hambre. Primero voy a comer algo. Lo que sea que quieras mostrarme puede esperar.

Fruncí el entrecejo, pero asentí.

- Te espero en el inicio de las mazmorras dentro de 15 minutos – le respondí dándome la vuelta hacia el lugar indicado – No tardes, Granger. No tengo paciencia.

- Claro, Malfoy – contestó con ironía. Y escuché algo así como "mago estúpido".

Me reí.

- Cuida esa lengua – giré la cabeza sobre mi hombro para verla.

- No te pido un beso víbora oxigenada… – alzó un poco la voz para que la escuchara, pero aún así lo dijo entre dientes –… pero por lo menos un "hola"…

No le hice caso y seguí mi camino. Esa misma mañana me había levantado con la mente un poco aturdida. Pero estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer. Nervioso, sí, pero seguro. Ahora sólo faltaba que Granger viniera a mi estúpido llamado. Caminé distraído por el pasillo varias veces pensando en lo que probablemente estaría diciéndole a sus amigos para que no sospecharan que venía conmigo y no refugiarse en la maldita biblioteca. Cuando estaba a punto de _cruciarme_ por mi idiotez de haberle pedido que viniera a las mazmorras y hacerme la idea de que había buenas probabilidades de presentarse, llegó.

- Recuerdo haberte dicho 15 minutos no 22.

- ¿Y de cuando acá te pones a contar el tiempo como poseso? – resopló molesta – Todavía que te hago el favor de venir y me reclamas.

La fulminé con la mirada y nos quedamos callados.

- Si la memoria no me falla, querías que viniera por un motivo – se cruzó de brazos y alzó las cejas en espera de mi respuesta.

La tomé del antebrazo y la guíe por el oscuro pasillo para ir a nuestro objetivo.

- Malfoy, no pretenderás que entre a tu Sala Común – dijo nerviosa y se soltó de mi agarre.

Y se quedó plantada frente a la puerta ya abierta mirando con inseguridad hacia todos lados. Ni que la fuéramos a matar o envenenar.

- ¿Me creerías si te digo que cuando alguien entra a la Sala Común nadie te pone atención? Todos somos demasiado pedantes para ponerle atención a los que son inferiores… aunque, bueno, si se trata de mí todo mundo me observa.

- Adiós – se dio la vuelta.

- Granger, por eso traje esto – me quité la capa y se la puse junto con la capucha – Entrarás como si nada junto a mí y nadie te verá.

- De cualquier manera para qué quieres que entre – comenzó a alegar solamente buscando algún pretexto.

- Cuando entres verás la razón – le acomodé bien la capa para que no se viera su cara. Acaricié suavemente su cuello, pero enseguida me alejé, era una tentación hacerlo y si íbamos a estar solos en un par de minutos corría el peligro de querer algo más y que ella, obviamente, no me daría – Ahora, confía en mí…

Suspiró y alzó su barbilla con orgullo. Caminó a mí lado los primeros dos metros con un andar que nunca antes le había notado, y es que cuando quería demostrar que era toda una leona orgullosa de su Casa, simplemente florecía en ella – aunque en esta ocasión tuviera que esconderse de las víboras – y después sentí sus dedos deslizarse por entre los míos. Sonreí altanero a aquellos que voltearon a verme. Y es que mi presencia en algún lugar siempre era notable y más ahora que había entrado con esa chica misteriosa de andar ciertamente elegante y felino. Si supieran quién estaba entrando a la sagrada guarida de los reptiles. Seguro le iba mal a ella y mucho peor a mí.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación, le quité la capucha.

- Aquí dentro estás a salvo.

Giró los ojos exasperada.

Al entrar recé el hechizo que siempre hacía para que nadie más molestara y la puerta desapareció. Era reconfortante poder dormir en mi propia habitación solo.

Sin una sola molestia.

Solos nosotros dos.

La tomé de la muñeca y la llevé a una de las paredes libres cerca de mi cama. Nos paramos frente a la obra que había estado creando hace unos meses y precisamente por la noche había terminado.

La pared por completo estaba llena de fotografías sin movimientos que me había dedicado a recolectar después de aquella tragedia que me habían obligado a cometer. En un principio había robado un par de ellas de las casas de los niños cuando salí a investigar su paradero y con ello hacerme la promesa de vengarlos y recordarlos siempre. Sin embargo, las veces que llegué ir al cementerio muggle, no me había dado cuenta de que en varias ocasiones familiares de ellos se dieron cuenta de que los visitaba. Y un día el padre de Emily se acercó a mí para preguntarme qué hacía visitando la tumba de su pequeña. Decidí que era el momento perfecto para hablar de ello con los directamente afectados. Ellos me habían ayudado mucho a sobreponerme. La primera vez que los vi me sentí la peor escoria del mundo. No sabía quién estaba más destrozado si ellos o yo: Ellos por perder a las personas más amadas o yo por haberles robado el último aliento. Aunque eso nunca salió de mis labios. No pude decirles que era su asesino. Y es que era difícil decidir revelarlo o no, a final de cuentas de habían obligado.

Me soltó la mano para observar con el debido tiempo cada una de las fotografías. Los dibujos. Mis investigaciones. Así que decidí darle espacio y reflexionara sobre lo que le estaba mostrando. Además no había necesidad de explicar. Ella lo sabía.

Fui hasta mi cama y me dejé caer en medio de ella. Coloqué mi cabeza en la almohada con mis brazos detrás y me dediqué a observarla. Si veía hacia atrás, exactamente unos 25 o 30 días y me pusiera a contar prácticamente los minutos para poder pasar mis labios por los suyos, diría que alguien me había hecho un obliviate e insertado recuerdos, quizá de la comadreja o el cicatrizado. Todo había cambiado de una forma realmente inverisímil. Y lo más increíble precisamente era el hecho de que no lo cuestionábamos tanto como debíamos. Ella lo había dejado bastante claro al decir que éramos león y víbora; enemigos declarados desde primer año a causa mía y mis prejuicios anti-muggles y sangre sucias. Enemigos por una utopía. Lo cierto era que me daba igual.

Después de un largo tiempo se dio la vuelta para buscarme y se dirigió a mí bastante pensativa y metida en sus especules, tanto que no debió darse cuenta de lo que hacía, porque se subió a la cama y se acostó atravesada al contrario a como me encontraba acostado y apoyó su cabeza en mi estomago. Quedó con su cara hacia mí.

Largo tiempo nos quedamos callados. Tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. Algo melancólico pero a la vez orgulloso. En mi vida me había asombrado algo como aquello que ni siquiera supe interpretar.

- ¿Cómo las conseguiste? – dijo de pronto en voz baja jugando con su cabello.

- Sus padres me las dieron. De las veces que fui a verlos al cementerio, un día uno de ellos me encontró…

- ¿Qué les dijiste?

- Que había sido yo el otro agredido, el que intentó… salvarlos…

- No lo intentaste, Malfoy – susurró viéndome a los ojos – Los salvaste de que tuvieran los peores minutos de su vida… los salvaste y eso los niños lo saben…

Giró por completo su cuerpo hacia mí. Distraídamente comenzó a hacer figuras con sus dedos sobre mi estomago mientras mantenía su mirada perdida y fija en algún punto en la pared detrás de mí.

- Nunca imaginé que dibujaras – continuó expresando lo que pensaba en ese momento.

- ¿Cómo sabes que los hice yo? – me extrañó que lo dijera de una forma tan segura. Lo más correcto es que preguntara si eran míos.

- Nadie que haya hecho esos dibujos podría hacerlos tan perfectos sin que el autor esté involucrado – volteó a verme con… ternura – Y esos, Malfoy, son tan parte de ti.

Tenía razón. Sabía que tenía talento para dibujar. Muy pocos sabían de ello. Mi madre, mis amigos y ella. Y nunca antes me había sentido tan orgulloso de alguna de mis creaciones. Había tanto de mí en ellos: mi dolor, mi promesa, mi esfuerzo… y ella.

Y de cierta forma me incomodaba descubrir que en muchas cosas se encontraba _ella_. Granger. Quien se fue involucrando en mis decisiones. Aunque reconocía que en esta situación la castaña siempre estaría involucrada, ya que se había convertido en parte de mi tragedia al intentar ayudarme a superarla.

Últimamente me sorprendía pensando en aquellos niños. Mis creencias eran muy arraigadas por la forma en la que había crecido, sin embargo, nunca había sido partidario a seguir los pasos de mi padre y mucho menos de convertirme en un vil mortifago para servir a un mestizo. Una cosa es que aquellos hijos de muggles o los muggles en sí me dieran igual en mi vida, pero nunca en mis más desequilibrados sueños creí que fueran a convertirse en parte de ella, ya que un Malfoy de fino linaje no es merecedor de desperdiciar el tiempo en cosas y personas tan banales.

No obstante, el que me viera obligado a cometer aquel homicidio había cambiado la perspectiva que tenía sobre el mundo muggle, en especial el de los niños. Y si alguien me hubiese dicho hace años atrás: _"Malfoy, dentro de un par de años asesinarás a unos muggles, vas a sufrir por ellos y pedirás por su vida para salvarlos y hasta tú te pondrás de cebo para recibir el dolor"._ Estaba seguro que respondería: _"Me da igual si desaparecen o no del mundo, con que no se atraviesen en mi camino. Que los asesine mi padre si gusta. Pero es un verdadero insulto que digas que yo actuaría así por ellos"_. Porque para mí, ese día no hubo muggles ni magos solamente unos niños. Personas.

Y bien, si lo ponemos en la misma ecuación, es decir: + niños - muggles - magos * asesinos + Draco Malfoy, o como sea que se hiciera la operación… la respuesta siempre sería la misma. Ya que en ese mismo momento pusieron mi mundo del lado correcto y aprendí con las peores de las enseñanzas. El que rematara con aquellos inocentes y estar a punto de perder mi vida junto con ellos, había cambiado mi perspectiva por los muggles. Sólo eran vidas. Simplemente humanos. Todo aquello puesto en la misma visión y desde mi cuerpo, por supuesto que cambiaba la situación. Pude ver un asesinato y me daría lo mismo; el cometerlo sin desearlo, era otra muy distinta.

- ¿Por qué el otro dibujo? – me sacó de mis pensamientos con una voz tan suave que me ponía nervioso.

- No lo sé. No me había dado cuenta de estarlo haciendo hasta que decidí colgarlo en la pared y fue cuando le puse atención.

Y era cierto, sencillamente me había puesto a trazarlo sin ponerle la nimia atención ni qué pretendía con ello. El dibujo constaba de un perfil y una mano. Se podía apreciar una parte pequeña de una clavícula, el cuello y el rostro. Todo esto cubierto por la mano que tenía encima del cuello y rostro. Como si lo estuviese acariciando.

Entonces nos quedamos callados. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba en algo.

- Hay algo tan íntimo en ello – susurró.

- Lo hay, pero no sé que es – admití girando la cabeza hacia la pared para contemplar mi pequeña obra de arte. Sonreí ante mi pensamiento. Digo, si nadie me echaba porras, alguien tenía que hacerlo. _Yo_.

Suspiró con cansancio.

- Levicorpus – murmuré intentando que no me escuchara.

Sólo se escuchó el grito de cuando sintió elevarse y después la coloqué sobre mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota? – chilló de nuevo mientras me golpeaba en los hombros.

La tomé con fuerza por la cintura para sentirla más cerca si se podía. Y como vio que no hacía nada por detenerla, ella sola se quedó quieta y se acomodó mejor sobre mí, aunque supongo que fue inconsciente. Colocó sus brazos a un lado de los míos. Alzó las cejas en espera de mi respuesta.

- Hola – susurré. Alcé una mano para hacer su cabello hacia atrás y despejar su cara.

Giró los ojos y sonrió de lado después de un largo silencio.

- Hola.

- ¿Puedo saludarte ahora sí como se debe? – hice un mohín suponiendo que así no se negaría. Mi encanto natural bien que me servía si me lo proponía.

- Ya lo hiciste, víbora.

- No es cierto – susurré con voz ronca antes de atacar sus labios.

El deslizar mis labios sobre los suyos se estaba convirtiendo en algo tan natural, cotidiano y ansiado. Si es que no lo era ya. Los suyos se movían sobre los míos tan placenteramente. Es como si Granger supiera lo que me gustara y aunque lo hacía de diferente forma cada vez nos besamos – tal vez dependiendo la ocasión o el estado de ánimo de ambos – había movimientos clave en cada uno de ellos: la delicadeza, profundidad y entrega. Y hoy no era la excepción, sólo que había un nuevo elemento, la insoportable lentitud de sus movimientos sobre los míos voraces. Sedientos de sentirla. Con todo, era una delicia soportable, tanto, que hizo que fuera a su compás y sorpresivamente lo estaba disfrutando sobremanera. Creo que en demasía.

Era el momento perfecto. Giré sobre nosotros, pero en el acto dejamos de besarnos, ya que soltó un pequeño grito por la sorpresa del movimiento y comenzó a reír. Me posicioné mejor sobre su cuerpo e instintivamente me ubiqué entre sus piernas antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

Le devolví la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. Y es que a veces me preguntaba cómo era posible que fuera tan… tan radiante. Y eso en definitiva con el tiempo llegaba a ser contagioso. Sin duda estaba causando estragos en mi subversiva mente.

Recorrí mis dedos sobre una de sus mejillas con lentitud y de allí pasé a sus labios entreabiertos delineándolos. Alzó una mano y la deslizó por mi cuello. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda cuando sus dedos se aferraron a mi cabello y me acercó a ella con esa sonrisa suya característica. Algo entre divertida y tímida.

Atrapó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, lo jaló un poco hacia ella y me soltó. Gruñí bajito. Sabía a la perfección lo que provocaba en mí. Se rió con delicadeza. Volvió acercarse, tomó de nuevo mi labio, pero esta vez lo succionó sutilmente con los suyos y lo soltó una vez más. Cerré los ojos en cuanto sentí su boca cubrir la mía. En esta ocasión quise dominar en aquel beso, tomé su labio inferior y le una pequeña mordida, escuché la risita que soltó al tener este gesto con ella, sabiendo que quería provocarle lo mismo. Que sintiera el mismo calor que comenzaba a surgir en mi cuerpo. Y me dio acceso a profundizarlo, acto continuo busqué su lengua, mi perdición.

Bajé una de las manos para acariciar una de sus piernas, pero antes la levanté hacia mí y la deslicé hacia arriba para acariciar cada centímetro de su piel expuesta por esa maniobra. Subí por su muslo cubierto por la falda, cadera, cintura y me detuve a la altura de su pecho. Metí la mano entre los dos para desabrochar su suéter. Me dio trabajo pero lo logré. Luego continué con su camisa y en cuanto terminé seguí con la mía, ya que no traía suéter.

Se separó de mí y se acercó a mi oído.

- Es hora de irnos – susurró antes de darme un pequeño beso en el hueco de mi oreja.

- No, espera – refunfuñé por lo bajo y busqué sus labios.

La besé con más fogosidad. Estaba muy cómodo en aquel lugar, entre sus piernas, entre mis brazos. Puse mi mano sobre su vientre desnudo para acariciarlo. Igual a como lo recordaba, suave y tibio. Su respiración se agitó con aquel gesto. Me pareció perfecto, al fin una reacción de las que quería desde que habíamos llegado. Dejé su boca para dirigirme al cuello y lo agasajé deliberadamente. Después de un rato logré hacerle una marca para que ninguno osara pensar que no había nadie en su vida, y aunque no sabían que era yo, esto significaba que ninguno se acercara. Con eso me conformaba.

- Vamos, levántate – e intentó moverse para quitarme de encima. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo, pero no pudo. Reí por su triste intento – ¡Malfoy, estás pesado, quítate!

- Sólo 5 minutos más. Dijiste una hora. No te hagas del rogar.

- ¡No lo hago! – contestó ofendida y me golpeó en el hombro. Sonreí abiertamente – Pero es mejor que nos vayamos.

- ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

- ¿Algo mejor que besarnos? – preguntó con ironía dándome a entender que sí las tenía.

- No sólo eso. Estar conmigo…

- No creí que quisieras estar conmigo. Creí que sólo me enseñarías la pared y listo. Qué otra cosa aparte de besarnos y tocarme quisieras hacer conmigo… obviamente platicar no…

- No lo sé, Granger – le contesté molestándome un poco por su poca disposición y de querer hacerme quedar como el abusivo de las situaciones y el que está siempre implorando por algo.

- Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos – suspiró intentando de nuevo escaparse.

- Bien. Como quieras – le contesté de mala gana, molesto por su rechazo – Como siempre…

De repente comenzó a reír.

- Malfoy – musitó entre risas. Pero lo dijo en un tono condescendiente. Debí escucharme tan patético – Ven acá, víbora ofendida.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó. Y lo hizo como me gustaba que me besara, pero yo no quería eso porque estaba ávido de ella. De acariciarla, de sentirla, de todo su cuerpo. Inmediatamente siguió mi ritmo buscando que se hallaran nuestras lenguas. Sentí sus manos deslizarse con parsimonia por mi espalda. Simple y sencillamente no lo pude evitar. Moví mi cadera contra la suya, primero ligeramente, luego un poco más fuerte. Se sintió tan bien. Al tiempo que metía mi mano dentro de su falda para sentir su piel bajo la mía caliente, choqué una vez más mi pelvis, provocándole un gemido. Dirigí mi mano hacia su busto, pero antes incluso de poder tocarlos, su mano me detuvo.

- Espera… - dijo entre besos, ya que no le permití hablar – Malfoy, espera…

Giró su cara. Mi boca fue a parar a su cuello de nuevo.

- Malfoy, detente, no quiero seguir con esto – dijo con la respiración un poco agitada.

- ¿Por qué? – respondí sobre su piel.

- Dije que te detuvieras – alcé mi cara al escuchar ese tono molesto – No quiero hacer esto, Malfoy…

- ¿Por qué nunca quieres que te toque? – le solté fastidiado – Siempre me enciendes y luego me rechazas.

Me levanté y me senté frente a ella. Comenzó a cerrarse la camisa con el ceño fruncido.

- No es eso. Y yo no te obligo a…

- Por Dios, Granger, no me vengas con esa estupidez – bufé levantándome de la cama y empecé a pasear por la habitación.

- No hablaré contigo así como estás – volteé a verla mientras se ponía de rodillas sobre la cama. El suéter también lo tenía bien puesto.

- ¿TANTO ASCO TE DOY? – sin más grité.

- Mal…

- No me importa lo que digas – intenté calmar mi enojo, pero es que era ilógico que me rechazara constantemente. El que debía tener ese papel era yo y no ella – Lo que no entiendo es cómo diantres continúas con estos encuentros…

- Fuiste tú el que se empeñó en seguir con esto, no me culpes si el que se queda con ganas eres tú. Todo quedó claro desde un principio…

- ¿TODO? – volví a exclamar. Me acerqué a la pared y arranqué lo que estaba a mi alcance rompiéndolo – En qué momento dijimos que sólo serían besos sin más. En qué momento dijimos que no me obsesionaría con tus caricias, porque sí, cada minuto las ansío más… y yo lo único que quiero son tus besos, pero es inevitable dejarme llevar – golpeé la pared con el puño de mi mano derecha y quedé frente al dibujo de ese perfil – Soy hombre, sabes, un adolescente que responde a las caricias tímidas que me das, y que por más que me meta en la cabeza que nunca debimos enrollarnos en esto, es imposible no desearte… no ahora que hemos dado más de un paso... no cuando has gemido por mí… no cuando me has tocado de aquella manera, no cuando he sentido tu cuerpo bajo el mío… no cuando… - mi voz se fue perdiendo con cada frase. _No cuando te he_… detuve mi pensamiento. No podía siquiera concebirlo.

Pasé mis dedos por aquel dibujo. Ahora lo entendía. Entonces vi que tenía los nudillos completamente rojos por el golpe. Al flexionarlos varias veces sentí una fuerte punzada.

Todo aquello estaba yendo por un camino que ninguno se había propuesto. Al menos yo no. Le había soltado sin más que me había obsesionado con ella. Porque que otro significado le podía dar a lo que sentía cuando la veía o en el momento que nuestros labios se encontraban o la forma en que me tocaba. Tal vez había llegado en una etapa inoportuna y todo había dado como resultado el desastre que se estaba provocando. Ella estaba perfectamente con la situación actual, dándole igual nuestros encuentros. Sin importarle si no nos encontramos por casualidad por los pasillos. Incluso sin recibir las caricias como yo lo hago.

- Sólo dime… de verdad, ¿tan repugnante te soy? – mi ego había sido enviado a otro planeta. Mi orgullo enterrado con los huesos de Salazar Slytherin.

- Yo…

- Lo que no entiendo es cómo has seguido con este maldito juego – interrumpí su argumento con voz fría. No quería escuchar lo que tenía para decirme. Ya estaba cansado de todo esto – Explícame, Granger, cómo es que has seguido besándome, pero no quieres que te toque e insinuarte de que quiero estar contigo…

El silencio reinó en mi habitación. Me di la vuelta para ver por qué no respondía. Seguía donde mismo. Sin embargo, ahora tenía el ceño bastante fruncido y se mordía el labio preocupada o tal vez nerviosa o incomoda por mi actitud posesiva y posiblemente enfermiza.

- ¿Por qué sigues besándome de esa manera si ni siquiera te soy atractivo? – me acerqué despacio a la cama. De verdad estaba enojado y aceptémoslo, herido mi orgullo – Porque de serlo no me rechazarías de esa forma...

- Porque… yo… no…

- MALDICIÓN, GRANGER, ¿POR QUÉ?

- Deja de gritar, Malfoy, no ganas nada con eso – su voz sonó firme aunque muy baja.

- Sólo dime, no te estoy pidiendo que tengas sexo conmigo, porque sé que no lo tendremos, eso me lo has dejado claro – me senté en un sillón cerca de la cama.

Silencio de nuevo. Dejé caer mi cabeza en el respaldo. Me quedé viendo el techo.

- Reparo – susurró. Observé la pared mientras se arreglaban las cosas que había roto. Todo quedó en su lugar. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si mi enojo no hubiese causado disgusto en ella. Como si no le hubiese afectado.

- Será mejor que lo dejemos por la paz, como si nada de esto hubiese pasado – reflexioné de pronto. Lo que nunca debió ser. Estaba tan clara la línea divisoria.

Sólo había sido un momento frágil. Donde todo había cambiado de una forma muy extraña, pero agradable muy a mi pesar. Ahora todo volvería a su lugar. Tenía que ser de ese modo. De la forma en que nos conocimos. En el que un Malfoy no se mezclaba con una Granger, una sangre sucia.

- Siempre tuviste razón. Nunca debimos. Nunca debiste hacerme aquello.

- Lo sé – escuché decir mientras se dejaba caer de espalda en la cama – Nunca debiste seguirme hasta el aula… todo es mi culpa. Todo por un estúpido premio.

- Todo por querer ganar. Era de pensar que no te conformarías con un segundo lugar – era extraño hablarle en ese tono, tan frío y arrogante. Porque sentía que le hablaba a la _Granger antigua_ y no a la que compartía saliva conmigo.

Sí, era tiempo de empezar a hablar en un pasado que en cuanto saliera de la Sala Común borraría inmediatamente.

- Pero hay que saber cuándo se gana o cuándo se pierde – siseé aún con la mirada fija en el techo – Frente a un Malfoy no hay oportunidad de estar más que por debajo de mí, Granger…

- ¿Malfoy? – dijo en voz tan baja que de no haber tanto silencio no la habría escuchado, a pesar de estar hablando.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Cállate – musitó – Tú mismo lo has dicho…

- ¡No eres nadie para callarme! – me levanté irritado de la sillón. Cualquier cosa menos callarme. No era nadie para hacerlo.

- …dimos un paso a no sé donde, aún sabiendo que esa línea era muy clara, no vimos cuándo la pasamos… - su respuesta me detuvo en seco a los dos pasos. Ella continuaba acostada con la mirada perdida en el techo.

Se mordió con fuerza el labio y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos. Luego otra. En aquel momento un bajo gemido salió de entre sus labios.

- No debimos – soltó en un murmullo. Aunque no lloraba a lágrima viva, sí escapaban una tras otra en lapsos un tanto cortos - ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

- No sé de que hablas, explícate – demandé sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

Aguantó la respiración por varios segundos y soltó el aire poco a poco.

- Querías saber por qué sigo besándote – asentí cuando volteó a verme – Qué tan ciego puedes ser para que no te des cuenta. Sabía que eras un maldito narcisista, pero creí que por lo menos deducirías que estos últimos días he cambiado contigo.

Mi cerebro enseguida se puso a trabajar. Qué había querido decir con aquello. Relacioné los días pasados. Nada había cambiado entre los nosotros. O al menos si se refería a la forma en que me respondía cada caricia cuando ella quería o que ya no ponía tantos peros en los encuentros esporádicos por los pasillos. Qué es lo que tenía que deducir en este momento. Pero su siguiente pregunta no dejó que terminara de sacar conclusiones.

- Querías saber por qué no quiero estar contigo – volví asentir. Mi corazón se aceleró con la respuesta. ¿También querría ella hacerlo? – No sabía que lo desearas tanto para que te molestara mi rechazo.

- Ahora lo sabes – mi indiferencia hizo que volteara de nuevo al techo. Repetí lo que ambos sabíamos - No quieres acostarte conmigo.

- No – susurró limpiándose las lágrimas que lograron escapar – No quiero dormir contigo.

Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, de cierta forma la recibí mal. Era duro saber que alguien a quien deseas te rechaza sin más. Todo estaba siendo tan estúpido e irracional. No había razón para mi actitud. Tantas deseando estar en su lugar y yo empeñado en que fuera ella. Una persona que nunca debió cruzarse en mi camino. Estábamos tan bien ambos cada uno en su mundo.

Volvió a gemir.

- ¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! – se incorporó de golpe y se acercó a mí.

Me abrazó. Automáticamente giré mi torso para que se amoldara mejor en mi regazo y la presioné a mi cuerpo. Era algo que no lograba rechazar. Podía estar tan enojado con ella y asqueado conmigo por mi comportamiento sentimental, pero no se lo podría negar. Si ella necesitaba mis brazos, se los extendería. Después de un rato se separó de mí. Ya no había más lágrimas. Y se volvió a acostar. Nos quedamos viendo sin decir nada.

Poco a poco fue frunciendo el entrecejo, claramente su cabeza estaba dándole vueltas a algo en especifico. Su preocupación la transmitían sus ojos evidentemente. Alzó su mano hacia mí y esperó a que la tomara para que me jalara hacia ella. Me acosté de costado a un lado.

Quité el cabello de su cara para verla mejor. Pero una vez que sentí su tersa piel seguí acariciándola, pasando centímetro a centímetro mis dedos por su rostro. Me detuve en sus labios, perfilándolos una y otra vez.

Una nueva lágrima salió de sus ojos castaños. La limpié, pero otra continuó sin que la pudiera reprimir, después dejé que soltara las que fueran necesarias y decidí no limpiarlas. Mejor que sacara lo que la estuviera inquietando.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – suspiré cansando de la situación en la que caíamos repetidamente

- Que no termino los encuentros porque me gustan, Malfoy – soltó despacio. Esta vez le limpié la lágrima que escurrió por su mejilla cuando intentó enjugársela.

Seguí con la vista el camino de otra más porque para ser sinceros su sinceridad me había dejado pasmado. Pude imaginar de todo, menos aquella confesión.

- Me gusta la forma en que me recibes cuando buscas algún encuentro por los pasillos – la observé. Su voz se escuchaba tan débil y con resignación, pero ella no me devolvió la mirada, si no que veía hacia el frente – Me gusta la forma en que me miras…la forma en que acaricias mi cara, como si fuera de cristal y pudiera romperme…la forma en que me abrazas a ti, con miedo e inseguridad, de tal modo que si no supieras como actuar…

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Y cuando los abrió volteó a verme.

- Incluso cuando estás tan ansioso por tener algo más íntimo y yo simplemente te detengo porque no deseo tenerlo…pero es que debes entenderlo, nunca debió pasar esto.

Besé su frente.

Me alejé de ella y me giré hacia el otro lado para acostarme boca abajo. De pronto sentí mi cuerpo sin energía, sin ganas de nada. Cada una de las palabras dichas, tanto de su parte como de la mía había logrado afectarme de cierta forma. Al parecer hoy había sido el indicado para muchas cosas. Una de ellas era el abrir los ojos y dejarnos en claro lo incorrecto de la situación.

Después de varios minutos en silencio y tratando de mantener mi mente en blanco, sentí la calidez de su mano deslizarse por mi espalda desnuda. El movimiento del colchón indicó que se había acostado también y después el calor de su cuerpo pegando a mi costado. Sus figuras sin sentido hicieron que me dejara llevar por ese agotamiento mental.

- Descansa, Draco – fue lo último que escuché antes de caer inconsciente.

De alguna forma sentí mi cuerpo descansar cuando un extraño escalofrío atravesó por cada terminación nerviosa al escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca. Y es que su gentileza en cada palabra dirigida a mí me provocaba algún retortijón en el estomago, no era característica que en alguien de slytherin o la gente de la alta sociedad dirigiera a los demás. La única era mi madre pero era claro el modo en que lo pronunciaba, con significados diferentes, aunque en este caso lo podía poner en alerta de _"en busca de la verdadera definición y/o intención"._

De lo próximo que fui consciente fueron de los continuos estornudos. Abrí los ojos y volteé solamente la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Y allí estaba poniendo de nuevo en su lugar el libro tan arcaico que seguramente le provocó esa alergia, la curiosidad debió ganarle por su antigüedad y estaba casi seguro que lo había acercado a su nariz.

Pasó sus dedos por los lomos de todos los libros y siguió con su inspección, al parecer había terminado con los libros, no por nada era algo que le apasionaba. De otra cosa estaba seguro, era posible que no creyera que tuviera una pequeña, pero completa biblioteca. Sonreí. Podría ser de todo, pero también era un ávido de la lectura y cuando tenía la oportunidad devoraba alguno. No era tanto como la Granger, esa rata de biblioteca, pero sí disfrutaba.

Y así hizo lo mismo con los objetos que ocupaban algún lugar sobre la cómoda. Únicamente pasaba sus dedos sobre las cosas, como temiendo sostenerlas en sus manos y dañarlas.

Se detuvo frente al espejo donde unas cuantas fotografías mías ocupaban las orillas. Tenía 5 años y le mostraba a mi padre, quien en ese entonces me había hecho su primer y único obsequio, una escoba. A un lado se podía ver a mi elfo domestico personal, que desde pequeño lo habían asignado para servirme cuando lo deseara. No vi que gesto hizo porque me daba la espalda, pero rápidamente la puso en su lugar.

Eran pocos los objetos que conservaba en señal de recuerdo. Esa mostraba los inicios por el gusto a montar y mi primera escoba que debía estar en algún lugar en la habitación de la mansión. Tan pequeña, casi como un juguete. Otra con mi madre en los jardines mismos de la mansión en alguna reunión social hace un par de años. Y la última de las vacaciones navideñas pasadas con Pansy y Blaise en un viaje que emprendimos por solitario y poder hacer lo que quisiéramos sin vigilancia de los padres. El mejor viaje hasta el momento con fiestas, bebidas y mujeres al por mayor.

Lo siguiente que tocó fue el frasco de mi loción exclusiva. Nadie más en el mundo la tenía. Desde hacía ya 4 años que la usaba, cuando en un viaje por Francia di con aquel lugar y la hicieron de acuerdo a mis gustos y mi personalidad, hecho con las mejores y más exóticas esencias. Teniendo como resultado el más fresco y delicioso aroma nunca antes olido. O al menos es lo que todos me decían y eso era lógico, era una combinación sutil y perfecta mía, además de otras cosas extrañas que aquella bruja puso sobre mí y las untó en su mescolanza. Una mujer que tenía el poder de captar el humor natural de cada persona e impregnarlo en las lociones.

La tomó entre sus manos para acercarla a su nariz. La olió e hizo una mueca extraña. ¿No se deleitó? Levantó su mirada y se vio en el reflejo del espejo que había quedado frente a ella. Fue arrugando el ceño poco a poco, entonces se giró un poco, destapó la botella e hizo presión en el esparcidor hacia arriba, aventando loción al aire y dio un paso adelante, adentrándose en la brisa con los ojos cerrados y aspirando el aroma.

- ¿Te gusta? – interrumpí cualquier pensamiento que estuviera entretejiendo. Sus gestos no indicaban nada bueno.

Abrió los ojos dando un respingo. Se volteó para ponerla de nuevo en su lugar, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla.

- Es extraña. No huele exactamente a una loción cualquiera, tiene algo raro – respondió pensativamente sin verme en realidad.

- Sí, es única – le dije orgulloso y le volví a repetir - ¿Te gusta?

- ¿La usas diario? – evadió mi pregunta. Al parecer estaba más interesada en averiguar su contenido o secreto.

- Sí…

- Pero hay un olor que predomina, los otros son como para darle cierto toque…no sé, hay algo extraño en ello – caviló por varios segundos y volteó a verme, en busca de alguna respuesta, y la verdad es que me impresionaba que diera casi con el resultado – Es como si fueran dos esencias diferentes dentro de una sola, lo cual es imposible…

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Ven acá – palmeé a mi lado para que se acercara. Hizo un mohín - Quieres una respuesta, ¿no?

Asintió.

- Entonces deja de ser tan quisquillosa y acércate a mí.

Se subió a la cama y se puso de rodillas por un lado.

- Acércate a mí, creo que para que percibas más el olor, tendrás que acercarte más entre mi cuello y parte del pecho…

Alzó sus cejas con recelo.

- Hazlo, huele en esos lugares y te explico.

El roce de su nariz sobre mi pobre piel sensible de mi cuello, mandó una corriente por todo mi cuerpo. Pero en el momento que hizo contacto con mi pecho, tuve que morderme con fuerza el labio por lo terriblemente tentador que había sido aquello. Mi respiración se agitó por lo que tuve que dejar de respirar para que no pensara que era algo premeditado.

Se irguió y me observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Si mal no recuerdo, de allí es donde se puede percibir más los olores, según aquella bruja. Es mi olor natural mezclado con otros según mi personalidad, pero es para acentuar el mío, yo solamente percibo los otros, ya que estoy acostumbrado al mío, por lo tanto no lo podría percibir y clasificarlo.

- Con razón. El que predomina es el suyo. Los otros son algo complemento, como si fuese una loción, aunque en realidad resalta el tuyo.

- ¿Y te gusta?

- ¿Te importa mi respuesta?

- No lo sé…

Nos quedamos callados. Deseaba tanto tenerla entre mis brazos. Sentirla, olerla, besarla. Hacerla mía. Era una nociva adicción. Se acostó de nuevo a mi lado con la cabeza hacia mí.

Me acerqué para besarla fugazmente. Respiré su aroma y sonreí.

- Hueles delicioso – le solté.

- Presumido – giró los ojos y con una media sonrisa me aventó del hombro para caer de nuevo en la cama – Es por tu loción.

- Lo sé, pero en ti huele distinto, ya que se mezcla con tu olor – le expliqué. Lograba percibir los de siempre, pero en mezcla con el mío y el suyo, le daba otro toque - Es perfecto… así que hueles delicioso.

Su cara se puso ligeramente roja.

Después de la plática sostenida no sabía en qué términos habíamos quedado. No sabía si seguiríamos con los encuentros o los terminábamos. Se habían dicho tantas cosas. Tantas verdades que te hacían pensar fríamente. Y lo peor de todo eran las confesiones. Extrañas a su modo. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar con lo que me había dicho, le gustaba el trato que le daba, y era un halago porque me había esforzado en tener esos detalles, ya que nunca antes los había tenido con alguien y mucho menos con ella, con la que nunca debió y es que además se prestaba a ser atento. Todo en ella llamándome a ser diferente, _romántico _y ridículo. Pero una cosa era que le gustara la atención que le diera, pero otra muy diferente que le gustara el que se la daba.

Se acercó a mí y se acurrucó en mis brazos, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

- No quiero sentir esto, Malfoy – su voz se escuchó ahogada, pero aún así denotaba angustia.

- Si me explicas un poco más, es posible que te entienda o de plano te quedes en ese hoyo – dije pensativo. Esto de las charlas más personales e íntimas se daba cada vez más fácil. Algo tan natural.

Comenzó a barbotear un sinfín de palabras, que no tuvieron lógica. Sólo pocas de las que decía entendí.

- … por ti…yo…entiende… y es que tú…

- ¡Alto!

- no ayudas… una maldita plaga… te empeñas…

- Dije que callaras…

- Yo…Mal…

- ¡AHORA!

Ahogó un grito.

- Deja de babearme, Granger – le intenté molestar para que sacara su cara de aquel escondite y me viera.

- Yo no babeo – refunfuñó en la misma posición.

- Lo acabas de hacer – me burlé. Puse mi mano bajo su barbilla para levantarla, pero se negó por completo.

- Si lo hice, no te quejes, porque bien que te encanta compartir saliva conmigo – me soltó levantando la cara por fin.

- Touché.

Tomó aire profundamente, lo sostuvo y poco a poco lo soltó. Cerró los ojos y los mantuvo así por largo tiempo. De pronto un par de lágrimas brotó.

- No quiero sentir cariño por ti, Malfoy – dijo aún con los ojos cerrados y con voz en vilo – No quiero acostumbrarme a tus caricias. Ni a los besos. Ni a como me miras, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo sea con lujuria…

- No te resistas a lo que ahora es inevitable – tomé su rostro con mi mano libre, ya que la otra la tenía apoyada en su cintura.

Pero con esas simples y atrayentes palabras en realidad estaba disfrazando el pánico que intentaba invadir mi cuerpo y mi mente, que enseguida se puso a trabajar a la máxima velocidad. Granger acababa de confesar que sentía cariño por mí y estaba aterrada por _sentirlo_.

Y la verdad, no tenía por qué engañarme yo, también tenía miedo. Porque esto sólo significaba una cosa. Y yo también estaba aterrado por sentirlo, nunca me había propuesto dar un paso así con ninguna chica. Y aunque ella se agarrada de todo para no sentir algo por mí, yo no lo había logrado, y si yo me había ido al caño, ella también lo haría.

Era estúpido utilizar la palabra _miedo_, pero eso es lo que sentía. Si en tan sólo un mes la Gryffindor había logrado, sin que se lo propusiera, claro, que sintiera algo por ella, no lograba concebir qué pudiera pasar si nos siguiéramos frecuentando. Y es que era una teoría comprobada, todo en ella era una invitación a algo, y con ese pase exclusivo, a alguna adicción de por medio. Por ejemplo, el que anhelara intensamente tenerla en mi cama, suspirando por mí. Entregándose a un deseo ardiente. O el que, momentos como el de ahora, refugiada en mí, me agradaran. Tan pequeña, cálida, vulnerable y fuerte a la vez, apasionada, sensual…sí, eso lo había descubierto en el momento en que empecé a desearla fervientemente. Puta madre.

.

* * *

**Esta ocasión empiezo los agradecimientos de forma distinta:**

Y esto se debe al hecho de que el día 20 de Noviembre de 2009 al fin pude ver la tan esperada película Luna Nueva. Todo un año esperándola ansiosamente, incluso más que la de Harry Potter 6, ya que nos decepcionaron a muchos al habernos cambiando la fecha muchos meses después y la ilusión desapareció un poco. Y ahora con la llegada y la ansiada espera, la película fue verdaderamente fabulosa. Increíble. Espectacular. Fue simplemente perfecta, ya que Chris Weitz se pegó tanto al libro, todo lo contrario a Catherin, que casi inventó Crepúsculo. Wow, estaba con el corazón a mil latiéndome de la emoción cuando empezó y luego con cada escena nueva, estaba en shock.

Estoy sin palabras. Me encantaría decir las escenas que más me gustaron, pero estoy segura que muchos aún no la han visto, por lo tanto me abstengo para no arruinarles la sorpresa. Es completamente recomendable, bueno, al menos a mi me encantó. La música también fue fabulosa, genial. Espero para el próximo capitulo ya la hayan visto y así poderles comentar lo que mas me encantó y me emocionó.

Lo que si no puedo dejar de decirles, que hubo una escena en especial que me conmovió tanto como lo hizo el libro y mientras lo leí, ya hace mas de un año, espere que pudieran ponerla en la película y fue una sorpresa que la hayan puesto. Y es cuando pasa el tiempo, las paginas donde mencionan los meses. No tienen idea de cuanto me hizo llorar mientras leía, fue casi un shock, tanto dolor en esos meses, esas palabras con un espacio enorme entre cada pagina. Y lo mismo me paso cuando lo vi en pantalla. Fabuloso. Así que les pido la vean, muero por poder platicarles mis impresiones. No tarden!

**Y ahora si los agradecimientos que no pueden faltar:**

**MIL GRACIAS** a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado UNA VEZ MÁS un pequeño tiempo para leerla y hacerme saber de que sí les ha gustado por medio de esos fabulosos reviews. **A TODOS AQUELLOS NUEVOS** que me agregaron a sus favoritos o alertas me gustaría que dejaran algún mensaje para que me digan qué les gusta o qué no. Hay muchos quienes no lo hacen, tal vez por tiempo, pero háganse notar, un minuto más de tiempo no los matará. **AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE** a las personas que dejaron su mensaje, pero no tienen cuenta o correo a donde contestarle (mándelo), mil gracias. **BIENVENIDOS A TODOS LOS NUEVOS**, me alegra que con cada capítulo hay nuevos lectores, algunos se reportan con rr y otros que no, pero me doy cuenta. Veo hasta por debajo de las piedras. Soy omnipotente y omnipresente. Así que vengan a pasar lista de presentes.

*Mi Psque, *luna-maga, *GreyGGGA, *Arely Uchiha, *Aby-Penita, *negrita28malfoy, *Abril, *Pekelittrell, *Andrea Radcliffe, *Silviota, *venus027, *alix-91, *princesaartemisa, *carla morales, *Karina Natsumi, *Awen Granger, *MAYRYLIN, *Ninkie Cumash Potter.

**RECUERDEN:**que tengo twitter ( DanGrint ) allí les estoy poniendo las noticias sobre actualizaciones y nuevas historias. Agréguenme. Y si no tienes cuenta, deben crear una y así mantenernos al tanto todos juntos, jaja.

Ahora sí, lo importante: Para dejar tu mensaje, ya sabes dónde ir. Sólo tienes que darle click en donde dice _**Review this Story/Chapter**_** (en la parte del recuadro de abajo) **y me dices lo que piensas del capítulo, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias, jitomatazos, risas, quejas y luego me lo envías. Adoro cada uno de los mensajes que me llegan.

**A todos aquellos que no tienen cuenta aquí, me gustaría que me dejaran su correo para contestarles su reviews. Gracias. Pero recuerden separarlo porque se borra.**


	7. No niegues lo que te pertenece

Me alegraba saber que dentro de dos días se terminaría el torneo. Me estremecí al recordarlo. El mencionar esa palabra me provocaba más que escalofríos, de cierta forma, me daba miedo. Angustia. Hacía exactamente un mes y casi tres semanas que había dado comienzo. Y era un enorme alivio saber que en un par de días todo acabaría. Todo por las estúpidas pruebas que no tenían nada que ver con la magia se había alargado el tiempo, era ridícula la cantidad de personas que no sabía defenderse de modo muggle, ni sobrevivir sin varita. Y todo por los malos conceptos de la vida de un muggle.

Cuando habíamos elaborado la primera prueba sorpresa hace exactamente una semana, la última vez que lo había visto… bueno, Ron se había sentido inmensamente orgulloso por conocer algo del mundo en el que crecimos junto con Harry y el que ganáramos la prueba mandó su ego más allá del cielo. Aunque le costó trabajo realizar algunos, se esforzó al máximo para quedar al nivel de aquellos que son sus mejores amigos y se enorgullecieran de él.

- ¡Mundo muggle, agárrense que allí les voy! – había exclamado de forma dramática Ron cuando supo armar el botiquín de emergencia, donde las pociones y cosas mágicas, incluyendo el uso de la varita, estaba prohibido.

A pesar de haber querido ingerir el alcohol para desinfectar pensando que tendría el mismo efecto al beberla como una poción cualquiera en lugar de aplicarla directamente en la herida, Harry a penas con un fuerte golpe en su brazo había logrado que la tirara y no terminara en el hospital. Los que habíamos crecido en el mundo muggle, y aquellos que no tenían prejuicio alguno, no tuvieron problemas que complementar ese tipo de pruebas, y quienes al ser felicitados y otorgado puntos, andaban con su barbilla tan elevada, que parecían destilar arrogancia. Incluyendo a Ron.

Y como ya nos había enfadado su orgullo andante, decidimos con Harry jugarle una broma para que se desinflara un poco su ego.

- Me alegra que ya tengas conocimientos de los muggles – le había dicho Harry como quien no quiere la cosa – Cuando tengas hambre y vayas a casa de Hermione, ya no será necesario esperar a que cualquier de nosotros baje. Usar el microondas, batidora, wafflera, bueno, todo lo eléctrico es tan fácil de manejarlo…

Conforme Harry iba hablando, él fue agrandando sus ojos de la impresión.

- Sí, Ron, si se descargan las cosas, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, o buscar un enchufe o un cargador, todo depende de que aparato uses, pero debes tener cuidado, sino te electrocutas y…

- Finite Incatatem.

En cuando dijo eso haciendo referencia a lo que le podía pasar, a pesar de que no entendió nada de lo que dijimos, pero a sus oídos se escuchaba peligroso, soltamos una enorme carcajada.

- Bien, no sé nada… yo sólo quería que supieran que sí me interesa su mundo, mi padre está loco por él.

Y salió caminando rápido del salón completamente ofendido. Corrimos tras él.

- ¡Esperamos!

Harry lo jaló de la mochila aún riendo y yo lo envolví con mis brazos por la cintura.

- Era broma, Ron – le sonreí cuando logramos pararlo por completo – Y estoy muy orgullosa de que lo hayas logrado. Sólo te poníamos a prueba para que no entraras en pánico con cosas que aún no distingues, ¿cierto, Harry?

- Ehh…si…lo mismo que Hermione – dijo distraído Harry aguantando la risa.

- Sí, claro – le soltó un codazo en el estomago Ron y siguió caminando – Qué par de amigos tengo…

- Pero así nos quiere – cuchicheé a Harry.

- Eso quisieran… par de…

- También te queremos – solté riéndome.

- ¡Bah!

Sonreí al recordar esa prueba. Había sido de lo más divertida. Nada más le había faltado a Dumbledore que los enseñara a jugar algún video juego.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces sonriendo en vez de poner atención en clases? – musitó Harry frente a mí – No es que me moleste, sólo que es raro que no te quedes viendo todo el tiempo a los profesores, pero…

- Pero… - le apremié a que continuara, ya que se había quedado con una extraña expresión en la cara.

- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi amiga? – soltó riéndose entre dientes.

Giré mis ojos, pero le acompañé en las risas.

- Srita. Granger y Sres. Potter y Weasley, silencio por favor – nos regañó la nueva profesora que nos habían asignado para que nos impartiera conocimientos básicos y otros no tan básicos del mundo muggle.

Y todo por la bola de ilusos que no sabían cuáles eran los aparatos electrodomésticos ni sus usos, bueno, nada que tuviera que ver con la electrónica, ya que al ver el director que muchos de sus alumnos no sobrevivirían en circunstancias drásticas en lo que llegaban al mágico, decidió ponernos unas cuantas clases de emergencia.

- Shhh – nos silenció Ron. Estaba tan atento a la clase. Ni siquiera yo le ponía tanta atención. Nos quedamos en silencio por el asombro en el que nos habíamos sumergido con Harry.

- Recordaba – murmuré haciéndome hacia adelante para no interrumpir a Ron y sólo Harry me escuchara - la frase célebre _"mundo muggle, agárrense que allí les voy"._

Y precisamente lo que quería evitar, ninguno lo logró: Harry soltó una carcajada, yo me tapé la boca con ambas manos para no reír y Ron volteó a nosotros fulminándonos con la mirada, estaba muy atento en diferenciar algunos cables básicos con corrientes distintas de voltaje. Y Harry por querer esconder la cara y no ver la mía ahogándome por contenerme y la furiosa de Ron, agachó rápidamente la cabeza, pero en su movimiento, no logró medir la distancia y su frente se estampó en la mesa, entonces, lo inevitable pasó. Junto con Harry nos carcajeamos a nuestras anchas.

- Ustedes dos, afuera - dijo la profesora viéndonos con una mirada envenenada. Harry levantó la cara y me vio a los ojos llorosos, intentamos aguantar la risa, pero fue en vano, parecía que sollozábamos por intentar contenernos – ¡AHORA!

- Profesora, de verdad, lo sent…

- No me interesan sus excusas, Srita. Granger.

- Interrumpen la clase – dijo Ron rojo por contenerse la risa – Será mejor que salgan ahora.

- Ron – dije entre dientes sorprendida.

- Continuemos con la clase – finalizó nuestra interrupción.

En cuanto Harry se levantó, le seguí el paso. No podía creerlo. Me habían sacado de una clase por estar riéndome como una desquiciada. Contuve la respiración para no seguir riendo, por lo menos para que la profesora no pensara que le faltábamos al respeto. Al cerrar la puerta a mi espalda, las risas resonaron en el vacio pasillo.

Cuando logramos contenernos un poco, miramos a distintas partes sin saber qué hacer ahora. Nos sentamos frente a la pared fuera del salón. Nos miramos con mi amigo y empezamos a reír de nuevo. Bien, no había duda que nos había dado un ataque de risa sin motivo aparente y esos eran de los peores, porque hasta que el cuerpo decidiera cuándo era suficiente paraba.

- No me siento mal de que nos hayan sacado – dije por fin cuando pude respirar con regularidad.

- Porque todo eso ya lo sabemos – suspiró Harry terminando también la risa – Además de que no cuenta para la calificación. Es natural que no te importe.

- Claro que me importa, sólo que una vez que empezamos a reír ya nada me importó – le di un leve codazo.

- Eso se sintió bien, hace mucho que no reíamos como hoy.

- Hay veces que ya tampoco tenemos tiempo para nosotros – suspiré y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Sé que algo te tiene distraída, Hermione – después de un largo tiempo en silencio me soltó de pronto Harry.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – mi voz a penas se escuchó.

- Hace una semana lo confirmaste. Ya tenias tiempo como preocupada, pero pensé que era el torneo, pero ahora, te he notado más. Como decaída, pero no triste. Es algo extraño lo que noto. Sé que no lo vas a decir hasta que te sientas segura o te veas en la obligación de hacerlo, así fue como pasó con Krum, nos dijiste por la presión de Ron, no porque quisieras.

- No es que no confíe en ustedes para decírselo, no confío en mí – susurré tomando una de sus manos entre las mías.

- Siempre tomas las decisiones correctas, Hermione – concluyó Harry sonriéndome y palmeó con indulgencia nuestras manos.

- No siempre – suspiré pegándome por completo a su costado, me aferré a su brazo que tenia tomado de su mano – Por eso los tengo a ustedes…

- Así es, Hermione…

Soltó mi mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos y luego se puso a jugar con ellos distraídamente.

- ¿Hermione? – me asustó el tono de voz que empleó. Creo nunca habérselo escuchado.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto?

- ¿Porqué preguntas eso? – me separé para verlo a la cara y me puse frente a él.

- ¿No sientes que podemos cometer un error? – evadió mi pregunta viendo hacia nuestras manos agarradas.

- ¿Porqué lo dices? – susurré dolida. Nunca pensé que le incomodara lo que pudiera pasar.

- ¿Vas a responder con puras preguntas? – inquirió levantando la mirada y sonriendo ligeramente.

- ¿Y tú vas a seguir preguntando estupideces? – le sonreí al salirme por la tangente.

Empezamos a reírnos divertidos.

- Ahora sí dime por qué piensas eso, Harry.

- Para mí es perfecto irme a vivir contigo, pero la verdad temo a que algo cambie entre nosotros y no vuelva a ser lo mismo – conforme iba diciéndome sus temores, se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo.

- No entiendo qué podría cambiar, Harry – sonreí para darle ánimos – Hay algo que sí puede cambiar, tal vez que ahora nos peleemos como hermanos…

- Lo que me preocupa es que pasemos esa línea que nos mantiene… así – señaló nuestras manos unidas.

- Sé lo que te preocupa y la razón es más que aceptable, pero ve metiéndote en la cabeza que no es así – le apreté con fuerza la mano para que sintiera el apoyo – El sólo hecho de que ahora seamos una familia tal cual, no quiere decir que pase. El claro ejemplo está con la familia Weasley…

- Ya sé que suena estúpido, Hermione – gruñó Harry algo disgustado – Pero sentirlos tan cerca me provoca malestar, inseguridad…

- ¿Recuerdas aquel día cuando arriesgamos nuestra vida en primero e intentamos protegernos el uno al otro? – intenté buscar una razón lo más clara posible para que despejara su mente de esa duda.

- Eso qué tiene que ver.

- Mucho. Ese día algo nos unió. Algo mucho más fuerte que el tener el título de una familia. Que vivir bajo el mismo techo. Algo intangible y que sólo nosotros sabemos que lo tenemos y nos mantiene juntos. No importa cuántas veces nos peleemos o nos dejemos de hablar, no hay marcha atrás aunque lo intentemos…

- Lo dices porque quieres hacerme sentir bien, además de que me estoy comportando como un estúpido sentimental…

- No, Harry. Es tan sencillo como reconocer a un gigante. Fue nuestro destino ser lo que somos ahora. Más que amigos, mucho más que hermanos – y eso era cierto. Es lo que muchos no entendían.

Cada uno de nosotros tenía lo que le faltaba al otro. Y por alguna loca razón el destino nos había reunido y logrado que nos lleváramos bien.

- Todo lo que nos ha pasado es por algo. Tú sabes que no todo en la vida es perfección como muchos pretenden – y al decir esto se me vino a la mente la imagen del rubio oxigenado.

- Y me lo dices a mí – cuchicheó resignado. Me reí por su actitud – Muy graciosa, Granger.

- Lo sé – susurré con pesadez y pegué mi frente a la suya – Pero no niegues algo que te pertenece tanto como a mí.

- Te he dicho que me caes mal por tener siempre la razón, ¿verdad?

- No más que Ron, pero sí – reí suavemente. Escuchamos cuando empezaron a salir los alumnos y nos separamos – Arriba, te advierto que en la siguiente clase debemos quedarnos callados, Potter.

- Si, si – tomó mi mano para levantarse. Volteamos a la puerta para ver si venía Ron.

- Te quiero, Harry – me acerqué a abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla – No lo olvides.

- Cómo olvidarlo cuando lo dices frente a todos – farfulló completamente rojo y con la mirada hacia el suelo. Le daba pena.

- Perfecto – dije entre dientes ofendida y me di la vuelta.

Al tiempo que él soltaba una risota, me giró de la mano y me chocó contra su cuerpo para abrazarme.

- No lo olvides tú tampoco – y de nuevo se puso rojo.

- No sé de qué me hablas – sabía a lo que se refiere, pero quería hacerlo sufrir un poco.

Es algo difícil y penoso demostrar los sentimientos abiertamente, aunque no era necesario, ya que nuestros actos son suficientes, pero de vez en cuando decirlo en voz alta no hacía daño alguno.

Colocó una mano en mi nuca, me acercó a él lo más que nuestros cuerpos lo permitieron, los alumnos que pasaban a nuestro lado nos miraban expectantes del siguiente movimiento de Harry, sin saber qué nos mantenía así abrazados. Como yo estaba viendo hacia el aula, vi cuando Ron salió con una enorme sonrisa, seguro que había logrado diferenciar los cables. Y lo vi.

- Te quiero – susurró junto a mi oído. En su voz había tanta ternura, pena y sinceridad.

Todo fue tan confuso. Estaba atenta a los movimientos de Harry. Pero también a los del hurón. Caminó hacia nuestra dirección con ese andar suyo, tan elegante y arrogante, sin embargo, en su rostro no hubo nada. Por largo tiempo nos quedamos mirando.

- Lo sé, Harry. Sé me quieres.

- Oh, cállate – se separó de mí e intentó cargarme en sus hombros.

Lo habría logrado de haberme quedado quieta. Y en un movimiento en falso que quien sabe quien dio, fuimos a dar al suelo. No sin llevarnos a alguien de por medio. Se escucharon cinco cosas al mismo tiempo: mi grito, el golpe sordo de la caída, alguien quedarse sin aire, el gruñido molesto de mi amigo y la risa de los que iban saliendo de clases.

- ¿Qué hacen en el suelo? – tenía que ser Ron el de la pregunta.

- Eso es obvio estúpida comadreja – me quedé helada al escuchar su voz. Cuando levanté la cabeza, vi que Malfoy había absorbido parte de mi caída, estaba arriba de él y de Harry.

- Lo siento – dije en voz baja sin verlo a los ojos y rápidamente me levanté – Eres un grandísimo tarado, Potter.

- Claro, Granger – refunfuñó molesto mi amigo cuando se levantó y después sonrió de lado – Para la próxima no te mueves tanto…

- ¿Próxima? – levanté la ceja asombrada. Empecé a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor sin mirar hacia atrás.

Se escuchó la risa de Harry y Ron. Lo demás se convirtió en un simple murmullo. Quería huir lo antes posible de aquel lugar.

Respiré profundamente un par de veces. Hacía ya una semana de la última vez que nos habíamos visto con Malfoy. Aquel día había sido pura confusión:

Primero, el hurón con intensiones de enseñarme su pequeña obra de arte. Al principio me pareció interesante y tenebroso al mismo tiempo, el que yo estuviera representada en ese pequeño dibujo, decía tanto y nada a la vez.

Segundo, la forma en que estuvo tocándome, sinceramente me había asustado. Lo hacía con tanta delicadeza y perfección. Cada día lo sentía más cerca, aunque ambos lo negáramos, había algo allí y eso es lo que me daba miedo. Sentir algo por él. Suficiente había sido con saber que Malfoy se sentía en extremo atraído por mí y casi obsesionado. Era algo que iba en contra de la naturaleza.

Y tercero, que yo hubiese aceptado que le había tomado cariño y cómo no hacerlo cuando el slytherin se aferraba con uñas y dientes a seguir con ese estúpido juego. Culpa la teníamos los dos. Yo por empezarlo y él por seguirlo y yo por aceptarlo y él por continuarlo. Era un maldito círculo vicioso. Era como el de quién es primero; el huevo o la gallina.

Ah, y un cuarto, bueno, con los tres anteriores era más que suficiente.

Había desertado como una cobarde, como una maldita slytherin. Nada propio de una Gryffindor. Le había huido a mis problemas. Pero es que tantas verdades habían golpeado de pronto. Creí que sólo se trataba de besos. De caricias un tanto lujuriosas. Pero aquel día en el que Malfoy escupió la verdad de que le gustaba, algo salió de mí y aceptó que sentía un extraño cariño por él. Eso nunca debió pasar. Nunca. Jamás. En absoluto. De ningún modo. No.

Y me dolía porque estaba traicionando suciamente a mis amigos. A quienes han arriesgado su vida por mí. A quienes son parte de mi vida. Una parte de mí decía que sólo eran encuentros, nada más, que podía continuar con aquel sucio juego. _Ojos que no ven_… pero otra parte, la racional, me _cruciaba_ internamente una y otra vez por mi pérfida conclusión.

Y no es que no fuera obvia. Él sabía que huía cuando tenía la oportunidad. Sólo las veces que era necesario el tener que toparnos, es decir, en los salones de clases y ni siquiera allí lo buscaba con la mirada. Al contrario, hacia todo lo posible por no verlo. En los primeros días, sentí cómo su mirada me atravesaba por la espalda, pero después dejé de sentirlo, estaba cien por ciento segura que hacía lo mismo que yo. Pero para asegurarme, me la pasaba pegada a Harry o a Ron. Y también eso había sido evidente para Harry e intentara llegar al fondo de lo que hacía que me pusiera así. Tan inteligente para unas cosas y tan tonta y obvia para otras. Malfoy tenía razón. Gruñí por tener que mezclarlo en mis pensamientos. Todo iba tan perfecto, ni siquiera pensaba en él desde hace días, pero el haberlo sentido había hecho mella en mi propósito. Y más en cuanto vi esa mirada inexpresiva. Decía tanto. Lo conocía. O al menos lo poco que lo conocía, sabía lo que era. Bufé.

- Discúlpame, Hermione – dijo Harry algo incomodo. No me había dado cuenta cuando me alcanzaron e iban caminando a mi lado.

- No es eso Harry, no me hagas caso – sonreí mientras me ponía detrás de él y me subía a su espalda – Ahora, sé buen chico y llévame al Gran Comedor.

- No lo puedo creer, todo fue tan fácil – comenzó a hablar rápidamente Ron con emoción – y tan divertido y raro debo decir. Ahora que le platique a mi papá todo lo que aprendí sobre cables y pilas y energía, se volverá loco…

Nos reímos los tres.

…

..

…

Un par de prueba más y todo terminaría. Se darían a conocer a los ganadores, aunque estaba casi segura que estábamos empatados con Ravenclaw, por lo tanto, no podíamos decir que habíamos ganado.

A las cuatro Casas nos habíamos juntado en otra prueba más para ir descartando a la otra y así quedara la disputa entre dos. Al parecer hoy se daban a conocer los tres finalistas y mañana la gran final. No estaba completamente segura de las reglas para el puntaje final.

Caminamos por el jardín haciendo mucho ruido, sin duda la excitación se sentía en el aire, todos estaban a la expectativa de los ganadores y los premios. Aparte de todo, sin duda había sido emocionante, más que nada con las pruebas muggles, nos había relajado algo que no tuviera que ver con la magia. Y aunque este torneo nos ayudaba demasiado para los exámenes próximos, la intención clara de Dumbledore era que nos divirtiéramos mientras nos presionábamos para responder correctamente y obtener lo mejor: el premio.

- Júntense todos. Hagan un circulo para que los puedan ver mejor – se me hacia impresionante que Hagrid no se diera cuenta que la clase de animales horripilantes que nos enseñaba no era para nada de nuestro agrado tener que estar tan cerca de ellos.

- Hagrid, ¿qué es eso? – preguntó asqueado Ron, mientras se acercaba con miedo a ese extraño animal.

- Ese es mi trabajo en esta ocasión. Se otorgarán, como saben, puntos a quien me dé su respuesta correcta.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantar la mano, otra me la detuvo con suavidad. Me quedé congelada.

- ¿No sabes la respuesta, Granger? – dijo en voz baja Malfoy. No había visto que estaba a un lado mío.

Harry y Ron lo escucharon. Estábamos todos tan amontonados que podíamos escucharnos, pero tan pegados que no podías hacer un sólo movimiento sin que tocaras al otro.

- Lárgate, Malfoy – protestó Ron molesto.

- Claro, comadreja – dijo sarcástico Malfoy – Oye, ratón de biblioteca…

- Cállate estúpido – Harry intentó aventarse a donde estaba Malfoy, pero sus amigos gorilas pusieron una mano en el hombro de mi amigo.

- Harry y Malfoy – la voz enojada de Hagrid nos llamó la atención – Sepárense, no quiero que peleen.

- Piérdete, Malfoy.

Harry se sacudió la manaza del slytherin y se giraron con Ron.

- ¿No la sabes, Granger? – siseó cerca de mi oído cuando mis amigos se voltearon pensando que Malfoy se alejaría.

A lo lejos escuchamos la respuesta de alguien. Claro que la sabía. Pero él había hecho que la olvidara.

- No – susurré con nerviosismo.

Sentí como su mano se deslizaba de la mía para soltarme, pero en un impulso lo detuve con la libre. La tenía muy fría. Al segundo siguiente, la solté apresuradamente. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había agarrado?

Ya no quise siquiera voltear a verlo.

…

..

…

- Como saben muy bien, hoy es la última prueba, no obstante, en esta ocasión, los prefectos representarán a su casa. Los puntos que obtengan pasarán automáticamente al grupo que vaya ganando de su propia Casa, sin importar que esté o no en ese equipo.

Se escucharon muchas quejas por esta decisión, aunque en mi casa en definitiva me sonrieron emocionados al saber que su representante les daría los puntos que merecían. Los profesores tenían razón, a final de cuentas la victoria quedaba en nuestra Casa, sin importar el equipo ganador, si bien en realidad la queja no era por compartir la victoria, sino a quién iba destinado el verdadero premio. El paquete de los regalos.

- Así que por favor, se pueden retirar. Esta prueba está en manos únicamente de sus prefectos. Todos salgan. Sólo uno por cada Casa.

Mis amigos me sonrieron resignados y se llevaron mi mochila. Era obvio que ellos estaban felices por no participar, pero se compadecían por mí al dejarme la directiva y un gran peso al otorgar los últimos puntos. También era obvio que los demás leones estuvieran relajados.

- Te esperamos en la Sala Común con noticias – dijo Ron rápidamente. Con eso me daba a entender que él ni de chiste representaba a los leones.

- ¡Suerte! ¡Ya ganamos! ¡Tú puedes, Hermione! – fueron las exclamaciones de mis compañeros. Todos estaban emocionados.

Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos. No podía ser. Tenía que ser precisamente él quien se quedara. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? De haber abierto la boca, mi lengua hubiese salido corriendo. Claro que sabía qué había hecho.

- Señoritas y señores – la profesora me sacó de mis patéticos pensamientos y volví a la realidad – por favor, acérquense. Vamos, todos tomen asiento en la misma mesa, no es necesario estar tan separados sólo por ser de Casas diferentes.

Aguanté la respiración por varios segundos mientras me mordía el labio inferior alterada.

- Deja de hacer eso. Vas a morir asfixiada – me recordó en voz baja el hurón de volver a respirar. Su presencia estaba causándome estragos. No lo podía creer. Un solitario roce y me estaba comportando como una bruja tonta y nerviosa por el arrogante del slytherin.

Quise cambiarme de lugar al ver que se sentada a mi lado, pero los otros dos ya habían tomado su lugar. ¡Por todos los Cielos, Alá, Buda y Merlín!

- Bienvenidos a la ronda final – sonrió nuestra Jefa de Casa – La primera pregunta es sobre los ingredientes de la poción para dormir sin sueños.

Malfoy comenzó a enumerar cada uno de los componentes. Tan tranquilo que estaba. ¡Ah, lo odio! Por qué él sí podía estar como si nada y a mí su presencia me estaba poniendo tan…histérica. No sé cuantas preguntas habían hecho ya, pero aún no respondía a ninguna. Tenía que ponerme las pilas y empezar a juntar puntos.

Estaba como en estado de shock con la mirada fija en la profesora McGonagall, quien por cierto, tenía su mirada alarmada debido a mi falta de respuestas.

Yo sabía para qué servía el riñón de cabra, pero parecía ser que me había quedado sin habla. Ravenclaw y Slytherin llevaban más preguntas correctamente respondidas, mientras que por mi culpa Gryffindor seguía en esta prueba en ceros. Y esto hizo que entrara en pánico. Me matarían.

Mientras alguien mencionaba nerviosamente las propiedades de la planta curativa de heridas gravemente profundas, sentí una mano deslizarse por mi espalda a la altura de mi cintura.

- Relájate – su suave voz me estremeció hasta la más insensible de mis terminaciones nerviosas – Ya ganaron.

Estúpidamente negué con mi cabeza con rapidez e inhalé y exhalé un par de veces.

- Sólo es cuestión de regalarles a tus gatitos más puntos y sean más arrogantes de lo que ya son.

- Sr. Malfoy, silencio por favor. Sin interrumpir a sus compañeros.

- Lo siento, profesora. Estaba hablando para mí.

- ¿Quién es el fundador de su Casa? – todos contestamos al mismo tiempo sin levantar la mano para responder. Y después comenzamos a reír.

- ¿Lo ves? – susurró Malfoy haciendo figuras en mi espalda – Es así de sencillo. Relájate.

Asentí tragando aire fuertemente. Retiró su mano.

- No – dije más alto de lo que me hubiese gustado.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo McGonagall viéndome fijamente. Su mirada me puso de nuevo nerviosa. Ridículamente, las caricias distraídas, pero premeditadas de la víbora, me estaban desgraciadamente relajando.

- Nada. Son los nervios – tartamudeé intentando reírme. La profesora me sonrió sutilmente.

Malfoy regresó su mano a mi espalda y comenzó a hacer ligera presión en distintas partes. Como una especie de masaje. Así que me puse las pilas. Tenía que ganar por mi Casa. Las preguntas se me hicieron de lo más fácil. Las muggles prácticamente estaban hechas para mí, todas las estaba respondiendo sin problema alguno. Aunque de repente Ravenclaw me ganaba algunas. No es porque no las supiera, sólo era para que no se sintieran mal en no responder lo suficiente rápido.

De vez en cuando me olvidaba de su suave mano sobre mi sensible piel. Una deliciosa corriente apenas perceptible de repente corría por mi espalda. Se sentía tan rico. Sacudí mi cabeza, necesitaba relajarme para ganar esta prueba. Y pensar en Malfoy no me ayudaba.

Debía estar loca en dejar que me tocara y más haberlo pedido yo. Pero su mano fría, bueno, ahora ya se sentía cálida sobre mi ropa, me hizo sentir bien. Los nervios habían sido por nada. No entendía cómo es que hace unos minutos estaba a punto de hiperventilar por eso y ahora estaba como si nada.

Después de un rato de responder no sé cuantas preguntas de todo un poco, Malfoy metió la mano debajo del suéter y después de unos minutos sentí la punta de sus dedos pelear con la orilla de mi falda para introducir su mano por debajo de la camisa. Su frialdad hizo que diera un respingo. ¿Por qué las tenía tan frías? Hacía frío, pero aún así las mías estaba tibias.

La sacó y se las frotó durante un rato mientras respondía a otra pregunta en relación a pociones. No había duda que era su materia favorita y la que mejor se le daba. Cuando la volvió a meter ya la tenía a la misma temperatura que las mías y empezó a acariciar mi espalda. Cerré los ojos por un momento. Me recordó a la sensación de la vez que nos besamos después de que me había enojado con él y en cuanto nuestros labios se juntaron un enorme peso había caído lejos, aunque en esta ocasión su caricia me hizo sentir como _bienvenida._ De haber podido gritar de inquietud en ese preciso instante, lo habría hecho, pero como no, mi respiración se agitó de nuevo nerviosa, pero ahora por mis pensamientos.

- Tranquila – susurró mientras posaba su mano en mi cintura y ejercía ligeramente presión.

No sabía cuánto tiempo teníamos encerrados en aquel salón respondiendo pregunta tras pregunta. Se me estaba haciendo eterno. Malfoy no volvió a mover su mano de donde la dejó, de vez en cuando acariciaba el costado de mi cintura, pero después la dejaba donde mismo. No es que me molestara que me tocara de aquella forma y más con alumnos y profesores presentes, si bien nadie nos veía, pero sí me incomodaba sentirme así.

- Y con esa pregunta concluimos el programa. Muchas felicidades a todos por su esfuerzo. Deben sentirse muy orgullosos por los últimos puntos obtenidos para su Casa – concluyó la profesora con una enorme sonrisa.

Todos aplaudimos cuando lo hizo. Por fin.

- Independientemente de quien sea el ganador, estos puntos se sumarán directamente para su Casa y de allí saldrá el equipo ganador.

- Gracias – dijimos varios al mismo tiempo y nos levantamos para seguir a la profesora para salir del aula.

Mientras me giraba para evadir a Malfoy, él se encaminó tranquilamente a su mesa para recoger sus cosas y ponerlas en su mochila. En fila india nos fuimos detrás de ella. Su mano rozó la mía con intención y casi con miedo caminé más aprisa para salir.

- Por cierto, antes de empezar el banquete, daremos los resultamos – se giró la profesora en el marco de la puerta – Buenas suerte a todos.

Y se fue.

- Fue un placer ser contrincante de un valiente león – me dijo el prefecto de Ravenclaw. _¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Piensa, Hermione, piensa. _

- Gracias… - respondí nerviosa por haber olvidado de la nada su nombre. Sí que estaba mal - …el placer fue mío.

- ¿Eres ciego o qué? – se escuchó a nuestras espaldas la voz venenosa de Malfoy. Y después rió con arrogancia.

No me molesté en voltear a verlo. Cómo se podía burlar así de él y más viendo esos horribles lentes que traía el pobre mago. Tan feos y enormes. ¿Es que no conocía los lentes de contacto o las operaciones? _¡BASTA, HERMIONE! Tú no te expresas de esa forma de la gente._

El aludido lo asesinó con la mirada, pero al verme a mí me sonrió cálidamente e hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza a modo de despedida.

Respiré profundamente y giré de nuevo hacia el salón. El silencio reinó por completo el lugar.

- No tenías por qué burlarte de él – fue mi modo de hacerle ver que regresaba a su _sutil_ llamado. Allí vamos de nuevo.

- Cómo es posible que diga eso, cuando en realidad lo que tiene frente a él… – mientras decía esto se mantuvo dándome la espalda y cuando terminó de arreglar sus cosas me enfrentó – … no es más que una…leona.

Cuando sus ojos grises recorrieron mi cuerpo lentamente me incomodé y en un acto reflejo crucé los brazos frente a mi pecho. Sonrió de lado con petulancia.

Al quedarnos callados su mirada seguía atravesándome. Al parecer esperaba que dijera algo, pero si en verdad estaba poniendo atención, debía notar que el ratón había comido mi lengua.

- Bueno, ya ganaron. Felicidades – se acercó a mí con paso premeditado. Calculador.

- Aún no dan los resultados – fue mi única estúpida respuesta.

- Eso obvio, ya ganaron – repitió con voz cansina y se detuvo a un escaso paso de mí. Si pretendía respetar mi perímetro, no lo estaba logrando.

- Gracias – susurré nerviosa – Creo…

- Cuando gustes, creo…

Sus ojos escudriñaron mi rostro como si yo no me diera cuenta. Se detuvo más tiempo en mis labios y luego buscó mi mirada.

- Hoy terminó el torneo – dijo como que no quiere la cosa. En sus ojos había un brillo extraño y algo más. Parecía concentrado en algo – Así que ya no hay razón o motivo alguno para continuar con nuestro pacto.

- Lo sé – susurré.

Levantó su mano y en cuanto vi que iba a tocarme di un respingo. Arrugó el entrecejo extrañado por mi reacción. Se quedó quieto durante un par de segundos y continuó con lo que pretendía. Esta vez no hice nada. Ya estaba preparada para lo siguiente. Pasó sus dedos por mis labios y luego acunó mi rostro en su mano y sin evitarlo moví mi cara para sentir más su caricia. Cerré los ojos. Estaba actuando como una idiota rendida a los pies de ese pedante que traía a muchas brujas detrás de él.

- Te extraño.

Habían sido mis labios los primeros en traicionar. Tan pronto como escuché que las palabras salían de mi boca, quise darme de golpes. Como no escuché nada de parte de él, decidí abrir los ojos. Nada. Sólo siguió acariciando mis labios. De pronto los ojos empezaron a picarme. No iba a llorar. Primero me dejaba de llamar Hermione Jane Granger.

- Lo sé, Hermione.

Dos reacciones tuvieron mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo: prácticamente me congelé al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios y el coraje me invadió por haber caído tan fácilmente. Y es que era así. Toda esa semana no había sentido nada cuando dejé de verlo, había sido tan sencillo como ignorar a alguien que me daba igual ver o no. Pero el haber caído sobre él y sentirlo… algo había cambiado, me había provocado nerviosismo y cuando tomó mi mano en clase de Hagrid todo cayó en su lugar. Lo extrañaba. No había pensando un sólo segundo en tener este sentimiento por él, no hasta cuando salió involuntariamente de mi boca. Al parecer mi cuerpo reaccionaba antes que lo que sentía estando consciente.

Su voz sonó tan suave y en un tono tan de _"sé que me extrañaste"_, presuntuoso, condescendiente, pero sin burla.

Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían lentamente. Me mordí el labio con fuerza y contuve la respiración.

- Y ahora haré la pregunta que ninguno quiso hacer hace una semana – eso despejó mi mente y puso las lágrimas en un segundo plano. Qué pregunta. Yo no me había planteado ninguna desde ese día. Todo había quedado claro. Era momento de terminarlo – ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

_Esa_ pregunta. De verdad no me la había hecho, pero ahora que lo decía, tenía razón. Así que lo hice.

No había respuesta.

- No sé.

Sus dedos recorrieron mi mandíbula, pasaron por mi cuello y jugaron distraídamente por mi clavícula. En ningún momento me vio a mí, sino que siguió el camino de su mano.

- ¿Quieres terminar con lo que…tenemos ahora? – dijo en voz baja. Hizo un mohín infantil con sus labios, no obstante, en su mirada había ansiedad.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos, Malfoy? – mascullé desesperada. Una vez más sentí que se aguaban mis ojos mientras buscaba su mirada, pero él se empeñó en trazar la extensión de mi cuello sin verme.

- Hay esto – levantó su mirada y con su mano nos señaló a los dos – Eso es lo que hay.

Nos quedamos varios segundos en silencio. Él intentaba descifrar algo en mi mirada.

- ¿Quieres terminarlo?

- No sé.

- ¿Ya no quieres besarme?

- No sé.

- Maldición, Granger – explotó alejándose un paso de mí. Le sostuve la mirada, parecía realmente desesperado y molesto – Por una maldita vez di algo que sí sepas. Cualquier cosa menos _no sé_.

Parpadeé varias veces seguidas para que no salieran las lágrimas que intentaban hacerlo. Sacudí mi cabeza confundida. Todo se estaba yendo por un camino que nunca había pensando antes. Pero es que qué quería que dijera, era obvio que no lo sabía. Tal vez él ya lo tenía claro, había decisión en sus actos, pero yo no tenía respuesta.

- No sé.

Caminó hacia mí. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos e hizo que lo viera. Acercó su cara a la mía y rozó sus labios con los míos, a penas sintiendo la caricia.

- ¿Puedo besarte? – susurró moviendo sus labios sobre mi boca.

Asentí.

Sólo fue un corto beso. Una simple unión. Pero lo sentí.

- Lo sabes – acercó su boca a mi oído – Sólo falta que lo digas, la respuesta la sabes.

Buscó mi mirada. Conforme los segundos pasaban su confusión se fue haciendo evidente. Un momento después sus dedos limpiaron con delicadeza las lágrimas rebeldes que huyeron de mis ojos.

Y me besó. Sus labios buscaron frenéticamente los míos, no me dio tiempo de responder, pero lo sabía. Poco a poco su beso se fue haciendo más tranquilo. Había ansiado tanto el encuentro que me besó casi con desesperación, pero ahora que lo había logrado comenzó a disfrutarlo. Sus labios se movieron apaciblemente, sentí su lengua buscar la mía y cuando se toparon profundizó el beso.

Una de sus manos se separó de mi cara y bajó por uno de mis costados hasta llegar a la cintura y me pegó completamente a su cuerpo. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad finalizó el beso. Me abracé a él y escondí mi cara en su pecho.

- Lamento que tenga que ser así – murmuró Malfoy. Pero lo que había dicho y su tono de voz se contradecían.

- Lo sé – susurré abatida. Me dolía saber la respuesta.

Se separó de mí y me besó de nuevo. Recibí sus labios sin problemas y luego me sonrió, aunque sus ojos se habían oscurecido ligeramente. Algo le preocupaba. Bueno, no era el único. Tomé aire profundamente y lo solté poco a poco. Le devolví como pude la sonrisa.

- Algo bueno saldrá de todo esto - musitó acariciando mi cara. Luego alzó los hombros sin tener nada claro en realidad.

No respondí. No tenía respuesta para eso. Besó mi frente.

- Ánimo, _gatita_ – dijo riéndose por su propio chiste.

Tantas cosas nuevas no me daban oportunidad de asimilarlas. Su búsqueda, sus palabras, su nueva petición, las respuestas, las declaraciones, estas nuevas caricias y palabras de apoyo me sobrepasaban. No había otra explicación a como me sentía. Su risa tan natural es lo que más me congelaba y me dejaba con la mente en blanco. ¿Él, Draco Malfoy, alentándome? ¿Llamándome por mí nombre? ¿Diciéndome _gatita_?

- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con la víbora narcisista de nombre Draco Malfoy? – la incredulidad no sólo estaba impresa en mi voz, también en mi cara.

Soltó una carcajada y me abrazó.

- Si tú me extrañaste… no tienes idea de cuánto lo hice yo.

…

..

…

Había sido una completa idiota en no haberles hecho caso a ese par de holgazanes. Era una verdadera lástima que no estuvieran aquí conmigo en el baño diciéndome: _"Te lo dijimos, pero nunca haces caso"._ Entonces si ellos estuvieran aquí, me retractaría diciéndoles que no eran holgazanes, que por muy extraño que sonara casi siempre tenían razón y esta no había sido la excepción.

Lo único que quería en este preciso momento es que todo terminara. Me sentía tan mal. Cansada. Débil. Dolida por no hacer caso y adolorida…también por la misma razón. El frío del suelo ya había calado hasta los huesos, pero estaba tan agotada tanto física como mentalmente que no descubría fuerza por ningún lado para ponerme de pie.

Tal vez mis amigos se habían hecho la idea de que por fin les había hecho caso y regresado a la torre y por eso aún no salían a buscarme. O posiblemente cuando terminaran las clases irían a buscarme a enfermería sabiendo que cuando empecé a sentirme mal debí ir allí.

Hice gala de toda mi triste fuerza y me levanté haciéndome apoyo en el vomitado escusado. Caminé con paso falso a la puerta, si me iba tranquilamente de regreso a clases nada pasaría y continuaría la poción que estaba haciendo. Con que me mantuviera quieta y sin hacer movimientos bruscos.

Oh. Giré con urgencia al primer lavabo que encontré para arrojar lo que mi estomago no quería adentro. Me enjuagué la boca con agua de la llave y caminé de nuevo a la salida, esta vez mucho más lento. Cualquier movimiento en falso mi estomago lo registraba y entonces a correr al baño o lo primero que me sirviera para el mismo propósito.

- Así que aquí es donde estabas – al salir de los baños, quien iba pasando no era otro que Malfoy. Qué mala suerte. Bueno, él me ayudaría llegar al aula – Llevas desaparecida casi una hora, Granger.

- ¿Dónde están Harry y Ron? – pedí enseguida con la voz quebrada.

Levantó una ceja con incredulidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Tal vez me había escuchado demasiado mimada, pero yo lo único que quería era a Harry o a Ron. Seguramente había sonado de lo más chiqueada, pero me sentía realmente mal y quería tenerlos cerca y me dijeran que iba a estar bien.

_Posiblemente no_, sonaba así. Qué horror. Demostrando mi debilidad ante él.

Después de regalarme esa envenenada mirada por pedir a mis amigos con tal desesperación se dio cuenta de que estaba mal, conforme su mirada pasaba por mi cara algo debió ver que abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Qué tienes? – dijo con la voz en vilo.

- Me siento mal, pero no he podido salir del baño, doy un paso y vuelvo a vomitar – mientras le expliqué me recargué con extrema lentitud en la pared.

- Te llevo a la enfermería – expresó resuelto dando un paso hacia mí – Te ves peor que terrible.

- Oh, gracias – respondí con sarcasmo y extendí mis brazos para que no se acercara más – No voy ir a la enfermería para que me tengan todo el día encerrada y perder las clases.

- Entonces te acompaño a tu torre, descansa un par de horas y así no perderás todo el día – alegó quitando mis manos de su pecho.

- No voy a ir a ninguno de esos lugares – intenté empujarlo, pero mis brazos los sentí como si no fueran parte de mi cuerpo, estaban sin vida - ¿Qué te parece si me llevas mejor a clases?

- No, Hermione – su voz helada me paralizó durante unos segundos. Era la segunda vez en una semana que me llamaba por mi nombre, pero qué diferente había sonado esta ocasión – Debes saber cuándo empiezas a sonar ridícula en lo referente a la escuela cuando se trata de tu salud.

- Tú no eres nadie para… - mi réplica en eso había acabado y lo que pasó a continuación le dio por completo vida a las palabras del hurón. Lo único que pude hacer fue girarme para no vomitarlo a él.

Cuando terminé mi ridículo y asqueroso show, lo enfrenté. No me importó, quería sentirme bien. Que todo pasará. Estaba empapada en sudor y me dolía todo el cuerpo.

- Tengo frío – la debilidad de mi voz también la manifestó mi cuerpo. Mientras sentía sus manos colocarse detrás de mis piernas y mi espalda vi todo borroso y luego negro.

.

* * *

**- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2010!**

A primeras horas del día de Navidad y otros cuantos de recibir el año nuevo. Estaba tan emocionada por subir este capítulo, las cosas empiezan a cambiar visiblemente entre ellos, pero no les voy a comentar el capitulo, porque nunca lo hago, ya que me gusta que ustedes me digan qué les parece y qué no. Así que me abstengo de hacerlo, sólo que la emoción de publicar este capítulo es porque la actualización estaba a escasos (segundos, minutos, horas) de la fiesta más esperada. Mi regalo de navidad para todas mis lectoras consentidas.

Muchísimas gracias por todo ese apoyo que me han dado desde el primer capítulo que les traje hasta este nuevo. Sé que es prácticamente nefasto y aburrido que lo diga, pero no me voy a cansar de decirlo, ya que cada review que recibo es de lo más grato y el mayor estimulante para continuar con esta historia que ustedes han decidido leer capitulo a capitulo y la han hecho de sus favoritas.

Y nuevamente les doy la bienvenida aquellos nuevos. Es fabuloso saber que con cada capítulo que actualizo lleguen lectores. Agradezco enormemente su tiempo para leerla. Todo el tiempo que busco libre y el esfuerzo al que – considerablemente – someto a mi mente para seguir escribiendo, vale la pena frustrarme algunos días cuando mi mente sufre un famoso _lapsus_ a la _Doris_, algo así como _falta de memoria a corto plazo_, con ello, lo mejor de todo es que muchos se divierten, suspiran, se ríen y enojan, y por sobre todo se enamoran más de ese rubio sexy que a todas nos encanta.

Diviértanse mucho en sus vacaciones, dense tiempo para sus amigos y familia. Pero lo más importante de todo, busquen tiempo para ustedes. Dense chance de encontrarse, de ver en lo que fallaron, en todo lo que hicieron bien y todo lo que les faltó por hacer este año. Recordarse de que hay que ser buenas personas, no por quedar bien con los demás, sino con uno mismo y así poder dar lo que a otros les cuesta. Y perdonar a los que nos hicieron daño, aun cuando no se lo merezcan. Siempre es para bien de nuestra persona. Hay que terminar bien este 2009 con todo lo que vivimos y así empezar el nuevo tan frescos como sea posible y traer las mejores de las vibras y emprender nuestra lista de propósitos con buena energía.

En lo que a mí respecta, ansío terminar este año bien, con todo lo que hice y lo que no. Recibir las cosas malas con la perspectiva de que por algo pasan y verle el lado positivo, aunque creamos que no lo hay. De verdad estoy más que emocionada por empezar el año y hacer todas las cosas que dejé inconclusas o no tuve tiempo de siquiera empezarlas. Aún estoy pensando en mi lista predilecta de propósitos, espero en Navidad tener objetivos claros y así hacer con mi familia el ritual tradicional de cada navidad y año nuevo, algo ciertamente divertido y alocado. A decir verdad, la selección del Amigo Secreto siempre es más divertida y entretenida, y más cuando durante casi un mes – desde el 1 al 24 de Dic. – ponemos dulces en nuestras botas navideñas y estamos con el miedo divertido de que no nos vayan a descubrir poniendo el dulce diario.

Y antes de aburrirles con este pequeño discurso, jajaja, nuevamente les deseo ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo! Diviértanse horrores, coman como si no hubiese un mañana (es mi lema favorito últimamente, aunque diga que al día siguiente me pondré a dieta, pero nunca lo hago), atásquense de pavo, ensaladas, bacalao, pan y todo lo que en su familia cenen para estas fiestas. Y espero puedan seguir la tradición mexicana: ¡Feliz Guadalupe-Reyes!. Aunque ya haya empezado – a -, para los que no la conocen y quieran unirse. ¡Me encantan estas fiestas! ¡Y también las odio! Tanto dulce y comida en las posadas creo ya me han subido como 3 kilos, así que es más emoción para empezar la dieta, jajaja. Eso digo ahorita que no he sacrificado nada aún, pero ya me imagino cuando lleguen esos días, lloraré desconsolada de eso estoy segura.

Un beso enorme a todas las adorables lectoras de esta loca historia que hasta ahora me han dejado fabulosos reviews y no me han abandonado:

*Abril, *Arely Uchiha, *Andrea Radcliffe, *Mi Psque, *Awen Granger, *ana belen martinez amaro, *pekelittrell, *Natosa, *zalmaa, *venus027, *leontinees, *Hufflepuff, *luna-maga, *Deisi, *, *betzacosta.

**RECUERDEN:**que tengo twitter ( DanGrint ) allí les estoy poniendo las noticias sobre actualizaciones y nuevas historias. Agréguenme.

Ahora sí, lo importante: Para dejar tu mensaje, ya sabes dónde ir. Sólo tienes que darle click en donde dice _**Review this Story/Chapter**_** (en la parte del recuadro de abajo) **y me dices lo que piensas del capítulo, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias, jitomatazos, risas, quejas y luego me lo envías. Adoro cada uno de los mensajes que me llegan.

**A todos aquellos que no tienen cuenta aquí, me gustaría que me dejaran su correo para contestarles su reviews. Gracias. Pero recuerden separarlo porque se borra.**


	8. Que criatura tan perfecta

Un fuerte dolor en la garganta me despertó. La tenía tan seca y me raspaba. Estiré mi cuerpo hasta que unos huesos me tronaron, estaba tan entumecida. Suspiré. Busqué a tientas en la mesita de noche el vaso de agua que debía estar allí, por más que tenté no lo encontré. Posiblemente los elfos se lo habrían llevado para cambiarlo por otro, pero eso sólo lo hacían cuando era de madrugada en el lapso cuando estaríamos durmiendo. Qué raro. Además, qué hora era para que de pronto me despertara y aún así me sintiera cansada, demasiado para mi gusto. Tal vez de tanto estar en cama me habría provocado ese pesar. Estaba todo completamente en silencio, lo cual era raro, ya que los cadenciosos ronquidos de Patil no se escucharon durante los varios minutos que me mantuve en silencio. Bostecé ruidosamente.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una sombría nada. En definitiva había perdido todo el día de clases, pero Malfoy había tenido razón al decirme que era una necia sin remedio al no preocuparme antes por mi salud. Lo cual me recordaba el hecho de que había sido al último en ver y que aparentemente había caído desmayada en sus brazos ahora que lo recordaba. Había algo raro en mi habitación, pero tampoco no podía estar en la enfermería porque de ser así la Sra. Promfey estaría a mi lado de ver que había despertado, no obstante. Obviando la falta de los ronquidos, hacía un poco más de frío y la completa oscuridad no era habitual en el lugar, al menos que los doseles de las camas estuvieran cerradas, lo cual no era ya que no las encontré. Suspiré agotada al pasar una mano por mi frente, aún tenía fiebre y me estaba haciendo delirar. O solamente era calor. Tenía tanta sed, así que volví a estirar mi mano con la esperanza de que estuviera un poco más allá ese vaso de agua tan ansiado.

- ¿Buscas algo? – la voz de Malfoy se escuchó tan suave que pareció ser parte de la penumbra.

Ahogué el grito entre las manos.

- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – intenté buscar mi manta para cubrirme en caso de estar con poca ropa. Un momento, porqué traía una larga playera que ni siquiera era mía. Y tampoco era tan larga, llegaba solamente a la mitad de mis piernas.

- De lo último que sabía es que era mi habitación.

- Maldición, Malfoy, dónde diablos estás – gruñí enojada intentando verlo a través de la oscuridad mientras buscaba mi perdida varita.

El murmuro de unas palabras trajo la luz a la habitación. Enseguida me tapé los ojos mientras se acostumbraban de nuevo a la luminosidad. Sí, en definitiva no era mi cuarto. Era estúpido hacer la preguntar de cómo había ido a parar allí, pero mi lengua la soltó.

- ¿Cómo diantres llegué hasta aquí? – dije viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba sentado en el sillón negro de piel ubicado a unos 10 metros de la cama.

- Antes de responder a eso, Hermione – una vez mi nombre en su boca me causó escalofríos. Su voz molesta era afilada – En tu vida vuelvas a hacer una idiotez como esa. No tienes idea de cuan enferma estabas. Hay veces y situaciones en la vida en las que las cosas que sueles poner en tu lista como número uno, debes colocarlas en otro plano y no dejar que la estupidez hable por ti.

- Te preocupaste por mí – susurré sorprendida. Él no hizo ningún gesto. Me miró inexpresivamente.

- Debido a tus estúpidas, pero claras palabras – continuó como si no hubiese dicho nada. Cruzó su pierna derecha sobre la otra con ademán desenfadado – Al no dejarme con ninguna opción, decidí traerte a mi habitación. Y déjame decirte que estoy más que molesto.

- ¿Molesto? – dije sarcásticamente – Pudiste dejarme allí si tanto te irritó la idea de traerme. Explícame por qué estoy vestida así.

- ¿Dejarte? – respondió de la misma forma y viéndome de forma crispada que hizo que me incomodara – Estabas que ardías por la calentura y cuando caíste desmayada no tuve otra opción.

Eso dolió.

- Disculpa que haya sido una molestia.

Me miró en silencio por largo tiempo. Segundo a segundo el ceño se le arrugó con evidente contrariedad. Señalé mi escasa ropa para que me respondiera entonces a esta incógnita.

- Digamos que en el camino nos vomitaste – explicó con burla.

- ¿_Nos_? – a pesar de lo mal que se veía aquello, sabía que no debía preguntar porque conocía la respuesta. Qué pena.

Se levantó con el enojo claro en su rostro y con paso rápido se acercó a la cama.

- Te voy a poner la situación de estar forma, tal vez así te metas en la cabeza las estupideces que cometes sin darles importancia: llegando a la entrada de las mazmorras comenzaste a vomitar de nuevo estando aún en la inconsciencia, por lo tanto, me vomitaste y al ir tú acostada te vomitaste por completo.

Si se escuchaba asqueroso, no quería tener la imagen de cómo se había visto.

- Siento haberte vomitado – susurré apenada y cubrí mi cara con las manos.

Sentí cuando se sentó en la orilla de la cama sin decir nada.

- Siento haberte puesto en esa posición. Me siento terrible.

- Y deberías, Granger. No tienes idea de lo imbécil e inútil que me sentí. Estuviste a punto de ahogarte en mis brazos cuando vomitabas, así que corrí rápidamente a mi habitación para poder llamar clandestinamente a Diyie y se hiciera cargo de ti.

Así que le debía mucho. Primero por cuidarme, salvarme de morir ahogada por mi vomito y aparte de todo llamó a no sé quién diablos para cuidarme. Eso sólo quería decir una cosa: se había preocupado tanto por mí, que su forma de manifestarlo era con una furia casi total. Debía ser duro para él. Acostumbrado que fuera él en recibir tal atención y no estar al servicio de otros. Era un halago recibir sus cuidados, aunque fueran indirectos. Pero sinceramente, todo eso me importaba un pepino partido a la mitad, el horror me sobrepasaba. La vergüenza corría por mi cuerpo como veneno. Lo había vomitado. La infección estomacal había ido a parar a su viperino cuerpo. Había devuelto todo sobre él. Vomitado. Qué pena. Enterrarme entre las cobijas de su cama era lo primero que quería hacer para empezar mi tortura por la vergüenza que sentía. Ni siquiera me importaba el hecho de traer esa extraña playera, que debía ser de él.

- Supongo que te divertiste desnudándome al quitarme mi ropa vomitada – quité las manos de mi cara y lo enfrenté ahora molesta.

- No lo hice – hizo una mueca irritado – Diyie se hizo cargo de ti.

- ¿Diyie? – alcé la ceja con incredulidad - ¿Quién diantres es Diyie?

- Mi elfa.

- No me vengas con esa historia de que ella me cambió.

- Te limpió, cambió y cuidó.

- ¿Y también es tu elfa invisible? – solté con ironía. Estaba tan calmado, pero la molestia brillaba en sus ojos.

- Cuando lo hizo ni siquiera me permitió estar aquí. Además, como todo caballero, salí antes de que me mandara esa mirada tan suya.

Lo miré extrañada. ¿Malfoy haciendo caso a un elfo? Eso sí no sonaba nada lógico. Le creería más si me dijera sin rodeos que estaba molesto por haberlo preocupado de aquella forma y tener que hacerse cargo de mí cuando a él no le correspondía; y por la lástima que le había causado me cuidó, bueno, su supuesta elfa imaginaria.

Suspiré. Había cosas más importantes.

- ¿Qué hora es? – susurré al tiempo que me sentaba y abrazaba mis piernas.

- Despertaste a la hora perfecta – sonrió por fin ligeramente. Al parecer había sacado ya todo su enojo – Dormiste casi dos horas, pero es tiempo para que tomes la otra parte de la poción.

Señaló la poción que tenía a un lado de la cama en su mesa de noche. Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la mañana. Había perdido dos horas de pociones y una de runas. Estaba a tiempo de regresar a clases.

- Ni se te ocurra poner en palabras lo que estás pensado. Te ataré si me provocas.

Abrí la boca indignada sin poder articular una sola palabra. Pero una vez más tenía razón el rubio oxigenado. Por eso me sentía tan cansada, apenas había dormido dos horas desde la noche anterior cuando había empezado a sentirme enferma. Fruncí los labios.

- Sólo una hora más descansaré – tenía esta hora libre y después dos horas con Hagrid.

Mientras me miraba detenidamente, tronó los dedos un par de veces y con un suave _plop_ un elfo apareció.

- Amo.

- Diyie, prepara el baño para la señorita – ordenó Malfoy con educación y se levantó. Tomó su bata de dormir y la colocó encima de su pijama negro de seda – Iré por el desayuno. ¿Qué quieres comer, Granger?

Tardé en responder. Él andaba en pijama y no lo había notado. Vio mi escudriño.

- ¿Qué haces vestido así?

- ¿Quieres que haga la recreación de lo que pasó? – se rió divertido al ver mi cara horrorizada – Ya tomé un baño, hazlo tú también. Te traeré fruta, tienes que comer algo.

- Sólo jugo, muero de sed – respondí de nuevo apenada. Y no tenía hambre, estaba sedienta.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche, tomó el envase pequeño y me lo pasó. Cuando lo olí quise vomitar de nuevo.

- Tómatelo. Recuperarás fuerza, pero tienes que descansar para que surta el efecto deseado.

Respiré profundamente y bebí todo de un solo trago. No sabía tan feo después de todo. O es que tenía tan mal sabor de boca de tanto vomitar que no lo noté.

- No tardes mucho en el baño, la poción provoca sueño y luego te me ahogas – se burló Malfoy y rió como niño divertido por su ocurrencia – Ahora regreso.

- ¿Vas en pijama?

- Los elfos a nosotros nos tren un _catering_ a la Sala Común y así degustar antes el menú del día. Ya sabes.

Me quedé muda. ¿Por qué tanta preferencia por los engreídos de las víboras? Bufé molesta. Salió de la habitación.

- Venga con Diyie srita. Granger – la elfa de Malfoy se acercó a la cama, y tomó mi mano para sacarme de allí – Su baño ya está listo, cuando los escuché hablar enseguida se lo preparé.

Bajé de la cama guiada al baño por la criatura. Era tan pequeña y servil como cualquiera de su especie. Pero no se veía maltratada ni nada, al contrario de todo, tenía un aire muy maternal. Vestía ropa de ser un sirviente de familia adinerada y bastante limpia.

Cuando llegamos al baño me puse a observarlo. Era enorme y realmente elegante. Todo estaba con los colores blanco y negro. Tanto en pared como en suelo y muebles de lugar. Pero lo que en realidad me dejó maravillada fue aquel jacuzzi que hacia juego con el lavabo, ambos eran de vidrio. La transparencia de los muebles dejaba ver las elaboradas tuberías.

Por estar viendo embelesada aquel precioso baño, no me di cuenta cuando la elfa me estaba quitando los calcetines, suponía y era más que obvio, eran de Malfoy.

- ¡Alto! – grité sin querer e incómoda por la situación – Yo puedo hacerlo.

- Lo siento, señorita – inmediatamente hizo su profunda inclinación – Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero estoy haciendo exactamente lo que el señor me pidió.

- Diyie, yo puedo hacerlo, de verdad – me quité rápidamente el otro calcetín. No era necesario que se viera en la obligación.

Cometí grave error en hacer aquello porque noté la desilusión de mi rechazo al no permitirle hacer como debía su trabajo. Pero era horrible hacer aquello, solo podía aceptar su ayuda cuando realmente la necesitaba. Aquello me sonaba bastante de alguien rico que quiere que le hagan todo.

Aunque para ella era un verdadero insulto, también para mí lo era. Arg. Odiaba a Malfoy. Cómo me ponía en esta posición. Inhalé intensamente.

- Le suplico que permita a Diyie continuar con su trabajo – pidió amablemente mientras se subía a un banco para llegar a mi altura – El joven Malfoy me dio una orden: cuidar de usted.

- Bien, Diyie. Continua con lo que te pidió – dije resignada. Levantó mis brazos y sacó la playera. Me puse roja – Cuando venga _tu amo_ lo mataré con mis manos.

Ella sólo me observó con esos ojos verdes tan grandes de una forma extraña. Cuando sacó mi ropa interior, aun a pesar de que me opuse como fiera, no me hizo caso y continuó con su labor sin escucharme una sola vez. No pude más que ponerme prácticamente morada de la vergüenza. ¡Oh, Merlín! Que me trague lo que sea, pero que me desaparezca.

Me condujo a la bañera y cuando metí mis pies fue como estar en la gloria. El agua estaba en su punto perfecto. Caliente y olía delicioso. Un baño perfecto. Me senté y abracé mis piernas para apoyar mi mentón en lo alto de mis rodillas. Qué delicia. Sentí cómo los músculos de cada parte de mi cuerpo se iba relajando, sin duda en la madrugada la había pasado muy mal. Toda la noche en lo frio del suelo del baño. Ni idea qué había provocado aquella infección estomacal. Creí que después de aquel rato sin vomitar todo saldría bien, por eso de insistir ir a clases. Me alegraba que Malfoy me encontrara, ni siquiera podía caminar de la debilidad. Había sido una completa irresponsable. Malfoy me había encontrado ardiendo por la temperatura. Mi cuerpo ya no daba para más. Agua tibia comenzó a caer en mi cabeza, cerré los ojos. Por más que me incomodara que me estuviera atendiendo un elfo, me dejé consentir. Más bien dicho, cuidar. Mientras mi tenso cuerpo se relajaba, el cansancio lo sentí más fuerte de momento.

El olor del shampoo me llegó hasta la nariz y volví a la realidad.

- Diyie, no te preocupes, lo puedo hacer – murmuré pasando mis manos por el cabello.

- Déjeme señorita – pidió quitando amablemente mis manos y colocándolas dentro del agua – El señor Malfoy me dijo que insistiría como… perdone, pero no puedo repetir lo que él me dijo, pero bajo ningún motivo va a mover un dedo.

- ¿Qué dijo? – susurré con curiosidad. La incomodidad era obvia en la voz de la elfa, quien seguía lavando mi cabello rebelde.

- No puedo decirle. Es una grosería. Una blasfemia.

- Quiero oírlo – presioné divertida.

- Diyie no debió mencionar ni siquiera aquella atrocidad.

- Le preguntaré a Malfoy – alcé los hombros con indiferencia.

Ella gruñó indecisa y finalmente mi pedido ganó.

- Me dijo que la señorita se…iba…me dijo que…

- Vamos, dilo – sonreí volteando a verla.

- Me dijo que la señorita se iba a poner como loca cuando supiera que había un elfo domestico a su disposición y que por nada del mundo iba a hacerle caso y que era una orden que no podía romper por más berrinches que hiciera la joven. Que ya era suficiente con tener que cuidarla y perder todo el día al estar con una bruja insufrible y para rematar también enferma.

Me quedé callada. Cómo se atrevía esa pequeña rata. Maldito hurón de quinta. A parte de burlarse de mí por vomitarlo, me tenía aquí como rehén y todavía no conforme con eso, se atrevía a sermonearme por mi mala decisión, como si no fuera humana y no me equivocara. Y además de todo se ponía histérico y se ponía a despotricar como si lo hubiesen obligado con una varita en cuello a cuidarme. Tan fácil como haber levitado mi cuerpo y llevarlo a la enfermería. Claro que era más fácil desperdiciar esos minutos en lo que me llevaba a soportarme, pudo haber hecho eso si tanto le molestaba. Reverendo imbécil.

- Estúpida víbora oxigenada y venenosa de cuarta. Maldito hurón rastrero con una única neurona que recibe oxigeno de vez en cuando en su pequeño cerebro de roedor.

- Relájese mi niña – susurró con ternura el elfo al oírme despotricar. Me preguntaba por qué no defendía al imbécil de su amo.

La esponja con que tallaba suavemente se deslizó por mi espalda, haciendo un ligero masaje, después se dirigió a mis brazos, mis piernas. Nuevamente cayó agua desde mi cabeza. Bostecé.

- Arriba – me dijo de pronto. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y analizando la forma en que ahorcaría a Malfoy cuando lo viera que no me di cuenta de que ella continuó como si nada su trabajo. Puso una toalla a mí alrededor cuando estuve de pie.

Salí del agua y caminé por el grueso tapete blanco para ir a donde me llevaba ella. Buscó entre la ropa doblada que había en el mueble y comenzó a colocarme la ropa. Me mordí la lengua al sentir sus manos deslizarse por debajo de la toalla y colocar mi ropa interior. Eso era ridículo. ¿Todavía vestía a Malfoy? No creía, pero al parecer lo hacía cuando era pequeño. Estuve a punto de detenerla, pero recordé el insulto y humillación al no dejarla realizar su trabajo. Quitó mi toalla y puso otra más pequeña en mi cabeza alrededor de mi cabello. Tomó una pequeña botella con algo blanco dentro y la presionó. Era crema para el cuerpo. Comencé a sentir caliente en la cabeza y como aire. Detuvo mi mano cuando iba a quitarla.

- Está secando su cabello. No es una toalla cualquiera – sonrió y tomó un pijama que había al lado de un uniforme.

Esta ocasión mientras abrochaba mi camisa, me puse rápidamente con una sonrisa el pantalón. Movió su cabeza con negación, pero divertida por mi "desobediencia".

- El niño Malfoy pidió trajera de su habitación un uniforme limpio y sus pertenencias personales. Está doblado justo a un lado. Todo preparado para cuando regrese a clases. En cuanto termine de lavar sus dientes, los llevaré de nuevo a su habitación junto con su ropa sucia. Espero disculpe mi atrevimiento.

Giré hacia el lavabo y vi mi cepillo de dientes. Había gente buena en el mundo. Me agaché y abracé a Diyie. De verdad estaba agradecida. Me devolvió el abrazo, primero tímidamente y después me apretó fuerte a su pequeño cuerpo.

Y cuando se separó de mí me tomó de las manos. Me quedé hincada, al parecer quería decir algo.

- Le agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho por el amo Malfoy. Sé que no debería decirle esto – removió sus manos nerviosa, pero su mirada seguía mirándome con decisión -, pero si esto hace que mi niño Malfoy continué bien… desde su tragedia, no tiene idea, señorita Granger de lo afligido que ha estado y sé que usted ha hecho que vea las cosas de diferente forma. Desde hace meses entro a su habitación cuando duerme para ver como sigue, su madre me lo pidió, él no sabe. Si se entera es seguro que termina por odiarme al no respetar su privacidad, pero ni su madre ni yo soportamos verlo tan mal.

- ¿Cómo sabe que soy yo? – farfullé atenta a cada una de sus palabras - ¿Por qué le dice a Malfoy, _"mi niño Malfoy"_?

Ella me sonrió con ternura.

- El joven Malfoy me tiene prohibido decirle amo, lo odia. Sólo lo hago cuando es necesario y con las personas correctas. Él mismo me pidió cuando era niño le llamara por su nombre o apellido, pero para mí eso es una insolencia. A los superiores nunca debe llamárseles como tal. Pero el amo me amenazó con que si lo seguía llamando como tal, me daría la prenda. Así que en mi desesperación por buscar la forma correcta de dirigirme a él, lo llamé un día niño Malfoy y solamente alzó sus hombros sin darle importancia; pero ahora que es mayor lo llamo joven Malfoy.

Tantas cosas impresionantes que iba conociendo de Malfoy me hacían maravillarme de él.

- ¿No le gusta que lo traten como si no fuera de la realeza? – dije con ironía. Aun estaba molesta por aquellas palabras. Estúpido – Es un niño rico que le gusta llamar la atención. Eso sí es una novedad.

- He cuidado del señor Malfoy incluso aún cuando su madre lo llevaba dentro de su vientre. El joven Malfoy siempre llevará en su sangre que pertenece a la nobleza. Sin embargo, él sabe tratar con el debido respeto a su servidumbre. Es un mago inteligente, pero nunca dejará de ser un Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué me dice todo eso? – realmente era extraño. Un elfo nunca hablaba una sola palabra de su amo. De lo contrario, se auto-castigaría en el segundo siguiente de haber hablado. Al menos así era Dobby.

- Porque quiero que confíe en el niño Malfoy. Su corazón está sanando. Lo veo día a día. Y también lo veo en su cara, ahora duerme por las noches. Cuide de él.

- ¿Cómo puede asegurar que he sido yo? ¿Cómo sabe que no se ha estado haciendo fuerte y decidió que no importa lo que pasó y sabe que no lo hizo por su voluntad? ¿Cómo sabe que cuidaré de él? Usted no me conoce. No sabe quién soy ni de dónde vengo. Y por si lo notó, Diyie, no somos de la misma Casa.

Apretó ligeramente mis manos entre las suyas. Alguien tocó la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

- Estás en tu cuarto Malfoy, no seas ridículo – le solté molesta y me levanté.

Diyie rápidamente quitó la toalla de mi cabeza. Me asomé al espejo creyendo que mi cabeza parecería, irónicamente, a la de un león. Era todo lo contrario, mi cabello aparte de haber quedado por completo seco, estaba perfectamente peinado. Tenía que conseguir una toalla como aquellas.

- Muchas gracias por tus servicios Diyie, te puedes retirar – dijo Malfoy a mis espaldas mientras sacaba mi cepillo de dientes. Lo observé por el espejo, se dirigía a ella con tono de ser su amo, pero sin ser para nada grosero.

- Falta que la niña Granger me entregue sus cosas para llevarlas a su habitación en Gryffindor – explicó la elfa. Así que sí sabía de qué Casa era. ¿Pero sabría de qué familia venía? Malfoy levantó una ceja con incredulidad al escuchar algo en aquella oración.

- Yo me hago cargo de eso. Ve a la Mansión y cuida de mi madre – hizo una ligera inclinación como despedida.

- Un placer siempre servirlo – dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa. Hizo una reverencia – Señorita Granger, siempre a sus órdenes.

- Espera – giré rápidamente antes de que desapareciera – Dime porqué.

Volteó a ver ligeramente a Malfoy y se acercó a mí. Me jaló de la mano para que me pusiera a su altura y colocó una larga mano sobre mi corazón. Por varios segundos en silencio me contempló.

- Porque tiene un corazón puro.

Sonrió con ese aire maternal y con un _plop_ desapreció. Suspiré. Qué raro se comportaba esa elfa. Me dirigí al lavabo para lavar mis dientes. Me urgía. Saqué mi cepillo, le puse la pasta sabor a menta y empecé a lavar mi boca.

- ¿Cómo estás? – me dijo Malfoy recargado en el marco de la puerta. Solamente asentí al no poder hablar, él entrecerró los ojos valorando mi escueta respuesta.

Mientras cepillaba mis dientes, nos observamos a través del espejo sin decir una sola palabra. Después de un minuto se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en mí espalda. Centímetro a centímetro las deslizó hasta ponerlas en mi cintura. Me agaché a escupir.

- Estoy bien – expliqué antes de poner el cepillo en mi boca de nuevo.

Hizo a un lado mi cabello para besar mi cuello.

- ¿De verdad? – susurró en mi oído con los ojos cerrados. No es que quisiera parecer una engreída ni nada, pero me gustaba el reflejo del espejo. Nos veíamos bien juntos y lo peor de todo me gustaba su reflejo; en verdad estaba preocupado por mí.

- Lo prometo – y comencé a cepillarme los dientes. Estaba durando el doble del tiempo debido al mal sabor de boca.

Asintió y depositó otro beso antes de enderezarse. Me sonrió cuando recargué mi cabeza entre su cuello y hombro. Él se acercó más a mí para abrazarme por la cintura. Cerré mis ojos. Estiré mi mano libre y la coloqué alrededor de su cuello y enredé mis dedos con su cabello.

- Ya hizo efecto la poción – susurró. Asentí abriendo los ojos – Vamos, termina para que descanses.

Me agaché a escupir de nuevo y enjuagar mi boca. Antes de levantar la cabeza y buscar la toalla de manos, Malfoy me paso la suya. Qué bien me sentía ahora. Después de aquel delicioso baño me sentí mucho mejor, aunque más cansada.

- ¿Lista? – dijo palmeando mi cadera con ambas manos y con una sonrisa de lo más vanidosa.

- Estoy lista – dije enseñándole mis dientes a través del espejo y sonreí al girarme hacia él – Oh, que frescura.

- Comprobémoslo entonces – murmuró tomando mi mentón y me besó.

Acepté sus labios con gusto y profundicé el beso enseguida. Me paré de puntas en los pies y deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Me encantaba la manera en que sus labios acariciaban los míos, lo hizo con una fuerza y delicadeza que hacía estremecer. Me presionó más a su cuerpo mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

- Tenías razón – murmuró sobre mis labios y rió entre dientes – Bastante fresco. Vamos a la cama.

Se separó de mí.

- Sí – pero me volví a acercar a sus labios. Quería seguir besándolo y sentir sus brazos envolviéndome.

Él volvió a reí sobre nuestras bocas, pero respondió gustoso mi beso. Después de un par de minutos en silencio, con el sonido de nuestros labios al moverse como único sonido acompañante, puso un poco más debajo de la cintura sus brazos y me cargó, aproveché para rodear la suya con mis piernas. Sentí cuando comenzó a caminar. Suponía que al cuarto. Abrí los ojos cuando paró el movimiento. Estábamos a la orilla de la cama. Bajé mis pies y me acosté. Bostecé.

- Descansa – se sentó frente a mí. Asentí y cerré los ojos.

Esta ocasión volví a despertar a causa del frío. Había bajado la temperatura de mi cuerpo, al parecer la poción ya había hecho efecto y mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar a la de la fría habitación. Estaba casi segura que no había pasado ni media hora.

Cuando abrí los ojos noté que me había girado y estaba viendo hacia su pequeña, pero completa colección de libros. Me había sorprendido mucho verla aquella vez que conocí su cuarto y nos habíamos dicho tantas cosas. Había sido tan raro y confuso. Sin embargo, ahora estábamos en otra posición más extraña. Ni idea qué éramos, pero aquí estábamos los dos.

Giré y lo noté sentado a un lado mío con un libro sobre sus piernas. Volteó a verme.

- ¿Te desperté? – murmuró. Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche, a un lado de una bandeja de plata llena de comida.

- No. Tengo frío – contesté con la voz pastosa por el sueño.

Se acostó y se situó prácticamente arriba de mí. Me abrazó por la cintura.

- ¿Qué haces? – le dije riéndome.

- Tienes frío, ¿no?

- Yo me refería a que quería algo con que cobijarme – lo empujé divertida.

- Hieres mis sentimientos – hizo un mohín. Este Malfoy desenfadado y así tan bromista seguía impresionándome. Se hizo a un lado y levantó las cobijas – Vamos, levántate.

- Sí, claro – reí y me metí debajo de ellas. Los ojos empezaron a pesarme de nuevo. Me tapé la boca para ahogar el enorme bostezo.

Palmeé a mi lado para que Malfoy también se cubriera. Se acostó de lado viendo hacia mí. Tomé su mano, pero después él la puso encima de mi vientre, y comenzó a hacer círculos sobre la camisa del pijama, luego metió su mano, pero al hacer contacto con su mano fría respingué.

- Tienes helada la mano – tomé la suya frotándola entre las mías – No sé si te des cuenta, pero aquí hace mucho frío.

- Sé que hace frío, pero terminas por acostumbrarte – dijo mientras ponía su otra mano para que la calentara. Se rió cuando puse los ojos en blanco – Basta con prender la chimenea.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces? – me quedé pensando en una extraña relación – Es cierto entonces que también los alumnos de esta Casa son de sangre fría. De ser así, entiendo que no sientas la horrible temperatura del lugar.

- Muy graciosa, Granger – dijo irónico. Puso su mano sobre mi vientre y lo acarició. Ya la tenía tibia – Ya te dije. Terminas por acostumbrarte.

- Malfoy, no es eso – de pronto me acordé que no siempre era así – Estos últimos días las has tenido así. Como si estuvieras enfermo.

Se quedó callado. Al parecer estaba pensando cuidadosamente la respuesta.

- No es nada de qué preocuparse.

Estudié cuidadosamente su rostro. No había rastro de una mentira terrible. Solo ocultaba algo. Si me tenía la confianza suficiente lo haría. Esperaba que fuera pronto.

- ¿Lo prometes? – musité preocupada.

- Más que eso – susurró besándome la frente – Ahora vuelve a dormir.

Giré dándole la espalda, pero lo arrastré del brazo que tenía en mi vientre y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Por lo tanto, él tuvo que pegarse a mi espalda. Sentí enseguida el calor de su cuerpo y me pegué más a él inconscientemente. Tragó pesadamente junto a mi oído. Sentí el rápido movimiento de su corazón. Debido a mi cerebro adormilado tardé unos cuantos segundos en recapacitar lo que estaba pasando. Oh.

- Perdón – murmuré avergonzada mientras me despegaba por completo de su cuerpo.

Él había medido la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos cuando decidí que me iba a dormir abrazada con él, pero al sentir el calor de su cuerpo, no evité pegarme más a él por el frío que tenía.

- No es nada, no te preocupes – explicó rápidamente acercándose de nuevo a mí, pero respetando la distancia que había puesto desde un principio. Besó mi hombro – Duerme.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Poco a poco me dejé llevar. Me quedé dormida con una extraña sensación de culpa. Olvidaba frecuentemente que si había el mínimo contacto más intimido entre nosotros, para Malfoy era casi la perdición. Por supuesto que a mí también me estremecían muchísimo sus caricias y los besos tan ardientes que a veces me daba, pero para Malfoy era más.

Evidenciando lo que me había dicho, cada caricia, beso, roce lo delataban; no obstante, no siempre me tocaba con esa intención aunque últimamente era más evidente. Yo en realidad no sabía qué era lo que quería con él. Ni a dónde íbamos.

En definitiva me gustaba como me tocaba y la forma en que me miraba. Y aunque me escuchara pedante, parecía como si fuera la cosa más preciada para él. Era un enorme halago, me hacía sentir realmente especial. Eso me preocupaba: sentirme atraída así por él. Me gustaba, sí. Para que negar algo tan evidente. Pero querer tener algo más íntimo con él, no sabía. También era de estúpidos negar que había química entre los dos. Él lo sabía. Yo _sabía_ que le encantaba. Así como debía saber él que a mí también me gustaba.

Parpadeé varias veces y finalmente abrí los ojos. Al tiempo que bostezaba me estiré para quitarme lo entumecido. Después de varios minutos la pesadez empezó a desaparecer de mi cuerpo. Ya había dormido lo suficiente. El calor mismo del cuerpo lo anunciaba. Posiblemente habría dormido unas dos horas más, ya no me sentía cansada.

Malfoy aún tenía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Me moví para zafarme de su agarre, pero lo único que provoqué fue que me abrazara con más fuerza. Me reí. Ni en sueños me soltaba, al parecer hasta en la inconsciencia no me dejaba ir, ya que era "suya".

Me volteé para ponerme frente a él y aún así me jaló más a él. Se había quedado también dormido. Respiró pesadamente. Al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño muy tranquilo. Nos bajé las cobijas hasta la cintura. Ya se sentía calorcito.

Su cabello rubio caía sobre su relajado rostro, lo peiné hacia atrás para despejárselo. Qué diferente se veía dormido. Se veía tan tierno y angelical. Cualquiera daría por aquel rostro, incluso una mujer. Su piel tan blanca y perfecta, ni una sola peca o lunar que rompiera con aquella armoniosa piel suave y lisa. Y sus ojos, los más extraños en su color, de un gris tan frío y sexy que ahora estaban ocultos. Y lo que más me encantaban: sus labios, rosados y suaves que hacían un increíble contraste con su pálida piel.

Los acaricié con la punta de mis dedos.

- Me agrada este tipo de despertar – murmuró con la voz ronca sin abrir los ojos.

- Así que ya estabas despierto – le reprimí avergonzada por ser atrapada in fraganti.

- Cuando intentabas huir me despertaste – me soltó para estirarse todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía. Bostezó.

- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

- Mejor que nunca – respondió al tiempo que me jalaba de nuevo hacia él por la cintura.

- Me alegra oír eso.

Observó mi rostro con detenimiento. Con sus dedos acarició la marca debajo de mis ojos.

- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo en voz baja - ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- No tienes idea de cuánto.

No dijo nada. Sólo me observó en silencio. Había algo en su mirada. ¿De verdad me había visto tan mal como para estar aún preocupado? Él debía notar la diferencia a como cuando llegamos. Dijo que casi me asfixiaba por mi vomito y estaba con mucha fiebre, pero era evidente mi salud ahora. ¿Por qué seguía con esa mirada extraña?

- De verdad, estoy muy bien – expliqué más convincente de lo necesario. Acaricié su cara con delicadeza – Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, Draco, por cuidarme.

Observó detenidamente mi cara. Después de un minuto en silencio asintió. Acaricié sus labios. Ahora la que se preocupaba era yo. Había algo más aparte de esa extraña máscara de preocupación.

- ¿Qué te parece si mejor me besas? – su petición me sacó de mi inquietante conclusión. Sonreí y antes de besarlo le hice un gesto divertida.

- Claro, Malfoy.

Cuando finalizó el beso mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior y lo acarició con su lengua. Al levantar mi cara vi sobre su hombro la bandeja que tenía el desayuno. Atravesé mi cuerpo sobre el de él para acercarme a agarrar el vaso de jugo de naranja y le di un buen trago. Qué delicia.

- Adelante. Pásale – escuché la voz ahogada de Malfoy. Solté una carcajada.

Me comí una deliciosa fresa y agarré otra para quitarme de encima de Malfoy. Se la acerqué a la boca y mordió un poco, lo demás lo comí. Dejé caer de nuevo mi espalda en la cama y Malfoy se acostó de lado. Se acercó para besar mi cuello.

- ¿Por qué mejor no desayunas bien? – me sugirió deslizando sus labios a lo largo de mi cuello.

- No tengo hambre. Sólo se me antojó comer una fresa – alcé los hombros con indiferencia.

- Tienes que comer algo – me presionó bajando sus labios por mi clavícula.

- Lo haré cuando me de hambre, Draco – susurré estirando cuello para darle acceso a la otra parte.

- Estoy casi seguro que no lo has hecho desde ayer por la noche – murmuró sobre el lóbulo izquierdo.

- Desayunaré contigo si te preocupa que no lo haga.

Dirigió sus besos de nuevo a mi clavícula. Sentí cuando desabrochó un botón de la camisa de mi pijama. Besó allí donde la tela descubrió.

- No me preocupo – desabrochó otro botón. Bajó con sus labios por ese trozo – Yo mismo lo haré.

- Ya entendí, Draco – sonreí divertida por ser tan insistente. Estaba bien que no hubiera comido desde hace ya varias horas, pero tampoco es que me fuera a morir de inanición.

- Me gusta cuando me llamas por mi nombre – levantó la cara para sonreírme.

- No te acostumbres, Malfoy – le dije más seria. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando lo llamé por su nombre – Y además de todo eres un tramposo.

Señalé mi camisa abierta donde se veía el inicio de brassier fucsia que traía puesto. Se puso rojo, pero al no poder decir nada, me volvió a besar con fuerza. Largo tiempo nos quedamos así. Volvió a deslizar sus labios por mi mentón, bajó por el cuello e hizo a un lado la camisa para descubrir un poco mi hombro y lo besó. Dirigió su boca de nuevo hacia el centro de mis senos. Mi respiración se agitó y me moví algo incomoda.

- Te prometo que no te pediré más – murmuró agitado viéndome a los ojos – Sólo quiero tocarte.

- Malfoy, no somos de piedra – señalé su cuerpo, estaba respirando muy superficialmente, era obvio que estaba reprimiendo lo más que podía sus ganas de seguir adelante – Y yo no sé si estoy segura de continuar.

- Lo haré – susurró acariciando mi vientre – Sólo quiero recorrerte con mis manos y sentirte.

No le respondí porque no me dio tiempo para hacerlo al depositar enseguida un beso en mi ombligo. Me estremecí. Subió sus manos por los costados de mi cintura, pasó sus labios lentamente y solo se detuvo cuando la camisa no le dio acceso. Desabrochó los últimos tres botones viéndome a los ojos, me dio un corto beso y bajó la mirada cuando logró su objetivo. Su respiración se agitó cuando abrió por completo la camisa.

Depositó una cadena de besos desde mi ombligo hasta el inicio de mis senos y besó allí donde el brassier no cubría, sentí cuando apretó los labios con fuerza como si estuviese tomando una decisión. Un segundo después sentí su tibia y húmeda lengua pasar por donde mismo y sin poder evitarlo arqueé mi espalda hacia él.

Ese camino lo dirigió nuevamente a mi cuello y succionó con sutileza una pequeña porción de piel. Cerré los ojos disfrutando aquellas caricias.

- ¿Sabías que eres mía? – susurró en mi oído y mordió mi lóbulo – Sólo mía.

- ¿Me marcaste como parte de tu ganado, víbora? – respondí con la respiración ligeramente agitada.

Soltó una carcajada.

- No, Hermione. Eso significa que esta mujer ya es dueña de alguien.

- Y ese alguien, supongo que eres tú.

- Sólo tuyo.

Ese extraño "regalo" o mejor dicho pertenencia, provocó un apremiante retortijón en el estomago. Busqué sus labios. La unión esta vez fue una fuerte descarga en todo mi cuerpo. Apresé su cabello entre mis dedos y lo jalé hacia mí para sentirlo más cerca.

Poco a poco el peso de su cuerpo lo sentí sobre mí y se ubicó en medio de mis piernas, instintivamente le di más acceso para que se acomodara. Me sorprendía lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo en hacer el contacto más íntimo, pero incluso él sabía que era lo más juntos que habíamos estado, por lo tanto él también debía estar cómodo con la situación de no mantener nada premeditado. Atrapé su labio inferior entre los dientes y succioné suavemente. Escuché cuando gruñó bajito. Reí.

- Nunca he detestado y respetado tanto una caricia como esa – musitó sobre mis labios.

- No seas exagerado – giré los ojos divertida.

Sus dedos recorrieron mi cara milímetro a milímetro y mientras lo hacía la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en sus labios fue haciéndose a cada segundo más grande hasta convertirla en algo verdaderamente radiante.

- Así que lo aceptas – dijo pensativo.

- ¿Aceptar, qué? – su pregunta me había agarrado de bajada. No sabía a qué se refería.

- Que te pertenezco – expuso acunando mi cara en sus manos.

No respondí. Él estaba observando cada gesto que hacía. Esperaba mi respuesta. Qué le iba a decir. Aceptaba que me gustaba él, por lo tanto aceptaba que me encantaba como me miraba y sus caricias. También como me hablaba, aunque él dijera que era una exagerada al decir que lo hacía de forma especial. La realidad era que él no se daba cuenta cuando lo hacía.

Porque después de más de un mes, el cambio era enorme y me atrevía a decir que era a veces en extremo muy cariñoso y él seguía sin notarlo o es que comenzaba a notar todos esos pequeños pormenores que nadie del colegio conocía, y que por más sutil que fuera ese detalle dirigido a mí, sabía que marcaba la diferencia.

- Sí, Malfoy – susurré con suavidad – A nadie más le pertenecen tus labios ni tus caricias.

- ¿Lo prometes? – cuestionó alzando una ceja divertido por la situación en la que me había metido. Se la estaba pasando en grande por lo avergonzada que me sentía, sin embargo, había una energía absoluta que irradiaba él. Una enorme seguridad.

- Sólo mío, Draco – murmuré un poco más seria. Me quedé pensando en si otra bruja se acercara y lo abrazara o besara, me pregunté cómo me sentiría en ese momento. ¿Celosa? ¿Enojada? ¿Dolida? ¿Engañada? ¿Me daría igual?

Posiblemente en este momento me sentiría molesta de que otra llegara y lo besara de la forma en que lo hacía yo y también dolida si él le respondiera el beso y ofendida porque no me respetara. Él tenía razón, mientras siguiéramos con esto, ambos tendríamos que poner de nuestra parte. ¿Pero qué es lo que había?

- Eres hermosa, Hermione – fue lo único que dijo antes de besarme de nuevo.

Maldito, él poco a poco fue llevándome a ese camino, tal vez no lo hizo consciente o tal vez sí, sólo que los dos sabíamos cuánto deseábamos del otro. Ahora que estábamos en esta posición y no me refería cuerpo a cuerpo, sino a la situación, había descubierto, aunque no me gustara la idea; era absoluto de que Malfoy _me pertenecía_. No obstante, no había necesidad de titulo porque no iba para ninguno de los dos. Por el momento. Porque estaba segura de que iba a llegar el día, en caso de que siguiéramos con esto, de que exigiéramos tenerlo porque alguno iba a romper el pacto de no "engañarnos" y se iba armar bueno el reclamo y tal vez así tendríamos la seguridad de ese título de pertenencia clara y sin rodeos.

Sentí una de sus manos deslizarse por mi pierna y solo se detuvo cuando sus dedos se toparon con el resorte del pantalón. Sonrió sobre nuestras bocas cuando estiró la orilla y el resorte golpeó sobre mi vientre. Soltó mis labios e hizo el camino de regreso por donde empezó. En esta ocasión sus dedos recorrieron mi clavícula, uno de mis pechos, el estomago y se paró en el inicio del pantalón y jugó con sus dedos con la orilla mientras me veía a los ojos.

Cómo pretendía que no pasara nada si él me estaba torturando con sus caricias. Cada que sus manos entraban en contacto con mi ya sensible piel mi estomago se estrujaba. Tal vez él se conformaba con lo que hacía, porque él sabía mejor que nadie que no tendríamos nada, pero me era imposible imaginar que al sentir mi cuerpo reaccionar él se mordiera la lengua hasta que tuviera tiempo de ir al baño y sacar solito toda esa energía acumulada. Y si a pesar de eso él no se había propuesto hacer todo anticipado, al saber de antemano la negativa, lo estaba logrando, al menos estremecer mi cuerpo demasiado. Tal vez cediera a sus caricias, pero no a tener sexo con él. No estaba lista y no lo había pensando demasiado para hacerlo.

Bajó el pantalón hasta la cadera a la altura de mi ropa interior. Pasó un dedo acariciando mi vientre bajo. Contuve la respiración. Una vez más comenzó a besar desde mi ombligo hacia abajo. Estaba a tan sólo centímetros escasos de la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo. A escasos malditos centímetros. Un movimiento en falso y todo se acabaría. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente. Él había dicho que no pasaría de esa zona. Lo prometió.

Acercó sus labios. Primero rozó un par de veces y luego abrió su boca. Sentí como su lengua y dientes hacían un leve contacto con la piel. Empezó a succionar en la parte más baja que pudo, respetando el área donde llegaba mi ropa interior, exactamente en el centro en dirección del ombligo y aquel lugar que reclamaba atención. Oh, por Merlín. El movimiento e intercambio continuo de ligera presión entre lengua, dientes y labios estaba provocando constantes descargas de adrenalina y comprimiéndome el estomago. Después de morderme el labio inferior con fuerza por esa desgarradora sensación por dos largos minutos, pasó lo que tenía que pasar y estuve evitando a toda costa. Gemí al tiempo que arqueaba ligeramente mi espalda.

Malfoy alzó rápidamente la cabeza. Se quedó petrificado por varios segundos. Tal vez no había esperado que tuviera una respuesta como aquella. Vi que tragaba saliva pesadamente y confusión en sus ojos. Gruñó molesto y dejó caer su cabeza en mi vientre. Sentí el calor de su respiración golpear contra mi piel. ¿Qué me perdí? Mientras intentaba acompasar mi respiración me puse a reflexionar. Pero no entendía nada. ¿Le había molestado mi reacción? ¿Qué había pasado?

Acerqué mi mano a su cabeza y deslicé mis dedos entre su cabello.

- Malfoy – susurré precavida.

No respondió. Bajé mi mano hasta ponerla en su nuca y acaricié allí.

- Maldición, Granger – protestó molesto. Golpeó con una mano en puño la cama.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Está bien, me vencía. Mi cabeza no daba para más. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Todo iba muy bien, los dos disfrutaríamos del momento. ¿Es que acaso ya no quería nada? ¿Es que ya me había visto bien y se acababa de dar cuenta de quién era?

Pero no contestó.

- Me rindo, Malfoy – suspiré dejando caer mi cabeza en la almohada. Cada vez que intentaba entenderlo siempre terminaba más confundida que en un principio.

- Pasa que cada porción nueva de piel que toco y descubro de tu cuerpo hace que mi cuerpo se carcoma dolorosamente – sus labios se movieron sobre mi abdomen. Su voz ahogada llegó tenue, pero clara hasta mis oídos – y que tus caricias y besos cada vez son más insoportables, incluso tu voz hace estremecerme porque no tienes idea de cuánto te deseo.

Se levantó y se volvió a acostar encima de mí como cuando estábamos en un principio, esta vez se acercó hasta mis labios y me besó con desesperación. Pero así como empezó el beso lo terminó. Con urgencia.

- Te deseo, Hermione – con una de sus manos acunó mi cara y con la otra delineó mis labios. Pasó saliva con trabajo y su respiración se movió rápidamente con la mía.

Sus fervientes palabras hicieron que mi estomago se contrajera aún más y se quedara así.

- Déjame hacerte el amor – susurró. Su mirada gris brillaba por el deseo – Por favor, Hermione…te deseo tanto.

Hasta la más insignificante de mis terminaciones nerviosas provocó estragos en mi organismo. En un segundo eterno sentí mi cuerpo encogerse por el estremecimiento que causaron sus palabras.

No sé cómo lo logré pero giré sobre su cuerpo hasta ponerme arriba de él ahorcadas sobre su abdomen. Abrí los primeros dos botones, pero las manos de Malfoy me detuvieron. Volteé a verlo.

- ¿Estás segura? – dijo en voz baja y ronca.

Sonreí sin decir nada, entonces me jaló hacia él y me besó con una pasión nada conocida hasta el momento. Dejó de besarme para que continuara con mi trabajo. Lentamente solté botón por botón, cuando abrí la camisa de su pijama negra pasé mis manos con deliberada tranquilidad. Su respiración se agitó cuando me acerqué a depositar un beso en su pecho. Pasé mis manos por sus anchos hombros para bajar la camisa y la deslicé por sus brazos, aunque con trabajo logré sacarla. La aventé lejos de la cama.

Cuando iba a quitar la mía, Malfoy me detuvo.

…. …. …. …. …. ….

…. …. …. …. …. ….

- Espera – le dije rápidamente. No quería que ella lo hiciera. Estiré mis brazos para quitarle la camisa. Pasé mis dedos por sus hombros y los deslicé. La imité y la aventé lejos de nosotros. Nos reímos. Se veía tan perfecta. Desde donde fuera que la contemplara se veía hermosa.

Me sonrió antes de agacharse de nuevo y depositar un camino de besos desde mi pecho hasta mi ombligo. Todo me daba vueltas. Había pasado tan rápido que no me daba tiempo de pensar con claridad nada. Ni siquiera tenía la intención de estar con ella, sabía que se negaría y yo por mi propia cuenta no heriría mi orgullo. El solo pensarlo y poner en mi cabeza el deseo que sentía por ella y saber que nada pasaría me golpeaba en lo más hondo y mi ego se iba por el suelo. En definitiva no era bueno para mi salud.

Había sido un maldito debilucho al sacar toda la verdad que me estaba consumiendo. No me importó rogar, pedirle ansiosamente que fuera mía, porque esa era una realidad. Al reclamarme como de ella sentí que ahora todo sería mejor, ya no habría esas barreras. Sabía ahora con precisión que ella era mía y no solo sería en cuerpo, también habría algo más.

Se fue haciendo hacia atrás conforme besaba mi pecho y mi abdomen. Sus dedos pasaron delicadamente sobre mis músculos. Acariciándolos. Torturándome.

Se bajó de mí y se dirigió hacia mis pies. Colocó sus manos en los costados de mi pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo. Era increíble como mis pulmones trabajaban a una velocidad casi dolorosa. Cada uno de sus movimientos sobre mí era una subida de calor que se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo. Era divertido y raro como me sentía en ese momento: quería tomarla y penetrarla en ese instante para terminar con esa tortura, pero a la vez quería que se detuviera todo el tiempo que quisiera en cada parte de mi cuerpo; quería detenerla para saborear cada centímetro de su tersa piel, pero también quería que hiciera de mí lo que quisiera; quería comportarme como el más vil, burdo y corriente al injuriar su cuerpo con mi boca y manos para que gimiera como una posesa cualquiera bajo mi cuerpo, pero ese pensamiento sólo duró un segundo, ya que la excitación estaba causando estragos en mi ya torturada cabeza, porque lo único que en realidad quería era sentir su cálido cuerpo entre mis brazos, sus ojos brillar complacidos por mi pericia próxima y su abrasador calor emanando fundirse con el mío. Sonreí por mi pensamiento. Ella tenía razón. A veces sonaba de lo más ridículo. Me daba asco por lo gryffindor que sonaba. Pero otro pensamiento me abordó. Qué importaba. Si mi cuerpo no veía problema alguno en reaccionar como tal, yo no tendría por qué. Ahora más que nunca anhelaba tenerla sólo para mí. Toda ella.

Cuando terminó de sacarlos de mis piernas, desaparecieron al igual que las camisas. Sus manos recorrieron el camino hacia arriba sonriendo mientras sus dedos pasaban por mis bellos. Tenía esa misma sonrisa de cuando hizo lo mismo en aquella aula. En otro momento le preguntaría porque de esa sonrisa cómplice y divertida. Me quedé sin respiración cuando sus manos se detuvieron en el resorte de mi bóxer.

- ¿No crees que estamos en desigual de ropa? – le dije mientras me incorporaba sentado. Ella soltó una suave carcajada – Yo solo quedo con una prenda, tú tienes aún puesta tres.

- Eso es porque yo uso una más que tú – hizo un mohín tan infantil al demostrarme lo obvio que me provocó verla estúpidamente por varios segundos.

- Lo cual me parece perfecto. Esconde un par de deliciosas… – hice una señal con mis manos como si trajera algo en ellas al señalar su pecho.

Ella parpadeó con incredulidad varias veces y empezó a reír.

- Puedes sonar vulgar si te lo propones – me dijo suspirando dramáticamente.

- Tanto como tú quieras – dije sonando perverso, pero después reímos los dos por el comentario.

Me acerqué a besarla. Sus labios se deslizaron tan suavemente sobre los míos. Estaba casi seguro que sabía de qué forma besarme en el momento adecuado y aunque no se lo propusiera, sus besos me pegaban tan duro que lograban sacar ese lado insaciable. Comencé a besarla con desesperación. La suavidad, tibieza y sobre todo el sabor de sus labios eran tan exquisitos.

Deslicé mis manos por su espalda para desabrochar su brassier. Luego pasé mis manos sobre sus hombros y bajé los tirantes. Acaricié todo lo que el espacio me permitió. Sentada sobre sus piernas al frente mío era algo casi ilusorio. Aún estaba mi cabeza en shock, necesitaba un minuto para asimilarlo. A pesar de que estaba que ardía en deseos de hacerla mía y que gimiera para mí, tenía que parar por un momento y hacerme la idea de que estábamos camino a ello. Tanto tiempo deseándola y cada día se había hecho insoportable y casi dolorosa la espera, sin saber si algún día cedería a mi implacable petición implícita o no. Era todo simplemente irreal. Mis ojos hicieron el mismo recorrido que mis manos. Sus senos fueron descubiertos de esa estorbosa tela y mis dedos realizaron el mismo camino. Solamente dejé de acariciarlos, cuando vi como su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente, tan perfectos, suaves y posiblemente… deliciosos. Casi imperceptible el gesto, pero lo noté a pesar de tener mi atención en aquella parte de su cuerpo, pero el que pasara su lengua suavemente por sus labios me provocó hacer lo mismo, pero con la mía. Agaché mi cabeza y sostuve entre mis labios su pezón, mientras mi mano sostenía el otro e hice el mismo tratamiento que acostumbraba solamente hacer en su cuello. Succioné con delicadeza. Y el más perfecto de los sonidos llegó hasta mi oído. Un bajo y perfecto gemido. Sonreí sobre su pecho. Le estaba dando placer y me encargaría de que fuera el mayor que fuera posible.

- Engreído – susurró jadeante e hizo mi cabeza hacia atrás en un movimiento divertido. Cuando levanté mi cabeza, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de rosa.

Una vez más me quedé embelesado por el panorama. Era tan… No había palabras o mi aturdimiento aún no me las ponía en la lengua. Sus labios estaban húmedos, su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente y el seno que había agasajado tenia evidencia de que mi boca había pasado por allí. En un momento más me encargaría del otro.

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando la jalé hacia mí en un movimiento rápido y giramos sobre la cama para que quedara acostada. Me levanté para poder continuar con mi labor. Deslicé su pantalón. Sus piernas, que ya conocía parte de ellas, no me sorprendió la suavidad de ellas. Desde el primer momento en que las había tocado habían sido mi perdición. Las estrujé entre mis manos con fuerza. Las acaricié con verdadera lujuria. Cuando llegué a sus muslos y apreté a la altura de su rodilla soltó una carcajada. Una enorme y divertida risa. Cuando levanté mi cara para ver que le causaba tal diversión, se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y aguantar la próxima que amenazaba por salir.

Agarró aire y trató de relajar su rostro para no volver a reír. Levanté una ceja.

- Lo siento. Mi punto débil – masculló sonriendo.

Me agaché para besarla allí donde le causaba risa y mordí un poco, a lo cual dio un respingo.

- No importa con qué intención me toquen, siempre me va a causar lo mismo – explicó poniendo tenso el muslo. Me hizo reír por la forma en que se estaba aguantando la risa.

Le agarré ambas piernas e hice ligera presión. No se río, pero cerró los ojos con fuerza. Presioné un poco más y logré mi objetivo. Al tiempo que gritaba mi nombre y reía, empezó a mover desesperadamente sus pies.

- Basta – me dijo entre risas – Ya me duele el estomago de reír…. Draco... Basta…. Por favor…

No podía creer cuanta risa le causaba un toque inocente. Agarró aire mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Nunca la había visto reír tanto. Bueno, sí, pero solo con sus amigos. Me agaché un poco para besarla. No importaba cuantas veces ya lo hubiera hecho, pero no me cansaba de agasajar esos labios. Detestaba cuando no me dejaba hacerlo. Era casi como si me prohibieran no gastar ni un solo galeón. Tan ridículo era la comparación, pero era cierta. Ahora faltaba descubrir si cuando la hiciera mía y no tenerla más, fuera como dejar la magia. No. No había porque pensar en estupideces, de ahora en adelante nosotros podríamos estar juntos cuando quisiéramos. Y el solo pensamiento de que iba a hacerla mía cuantas veces quisiera me sobreexcitó.

Me separé de ella para pasar mis manos sobre su cadera y sacar la última prenda que limitaba mi visión de su cuerpo completo. Cuando por fin estuvo como su madre la trajo al mundo todo fue…una vez más estaba sin palabras. Mientras recorría con mi vista su desnudo cuerpo, su mano acariciando mi rostro me distrajo por un instante. Me sonrió cuando volteé a verla. Tomé su mano y besé la palma. Con una mano sostuve la suya, pero con la otra comencé acariciarla lentamente, centímetro a centímetro desde sus muslos, pasé por su cadera y de allí al estomago, subí por uno de sus senos, acaricié su cuello y delineé sus labios entreabiertos.

- Que criatura tan… perfecta – le solté sin más. Sí. Perfecta. Era la palabra adecuada para describirla. No sólo era su cuerpo lo que me encantaba ahora que lo conocía, sino todo lo que era ella en sí.

Mordió su labio, pero este gesto acompañó el ligero fruncimiento de ceño. Sus ojos cafés me observaron largo tiempo. Sabía lo que había en esa mirada. Y seguramente la mía demostraba lo mismo ahora que las palabras habían salido de tal forma de mi boca. Nos habíamos enredado más de lo debido. Suspiró al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

Por largo tiempo me dediqué a observar y acariciar su cuerpo. Descubriendo cada nuevo detalle, como ese pequeño y sutilmente visible lunar en su seno derecho. O la cicatriz en su antebrazo izquierdo, al parecer de alguna caída de niña. Y lo más perfecto, sensual e infantil; la lluvia de delicadas pecas en su cara casi invisibles. Nadie tenía el privilegio de observarlas como yo lo hacía. Pero eso era mentira, una vez más era el del segundo plato al conocer esos detalles, tan seguro que Potter o Weasley conocían esas cicatrices. De lo único que estaba seguro es que era el primero en verla desnuda, al menos de sus amigos, que estaba seguro nunca la habían visto y no lo harían.

- ¿Me deseas como yo lo hago?

- ¿Es necesario responder? – me alegó volteando a otro lado. No tenía motivos para abochornarse.

Esperé a que me devolviera la mirada. De pronto un sutil rojo invadió sus mejillas. Estuve a punto de reírme por hacerla pasar un mal rato, por supuesto que sabía que me deseaba, más seguro ahora que estábamos a unos pasos de hacerlo. Tomó aire profundamente y me miró. Sonrió ligeramente por lo avergonzada y posiblemente incomoda por mi cuestionamiento.

- Sí, Draco, lo hago tanto como tú – respondió como quien contesta a alguien obviando la situación. Resignada.

- No creo que lo hagas más que yo.

- Si estás tan seguro de lo que dices, ¿por qué me preguntas, entonces?

- Quería escucharlo de ti – insistí divertido. Y ahora fue ella la que giró sobre nosotros y quedó encima de mí.

- Ya sabes la respuesta – dijo suavemente al tiempo que bajada mi bóxer con sus piernas. Vaya. Esa sí era una maniobra.

Ahora estaba más atento a sus movimientos que a lo que antes me interesaba saber. Pero vamos, siempre me salía con la mía. Y era la primera vez que lo hacía tratándose de Hermione Granger. Ya había olvidado lo que era ser un niño mimado, aunque ella pensara lo contrario.

Con mis pies le ayudé a sacarlo por completo y salió volando a quien sabe qué lugar de la habitación.

- Te deseo, Draco – volvió a contestar resignada, pero mientras lo decía depositó un beso en mi pecho y luego otro en mi clavícula.

- De ser así, eso sería fabuloso.

Bufó enfada. Sentí su respiración cálida en mi cuello. Acaricié su espalda, pegándola más a mí si era posible.

- ¿Qué te parece si lo descubrimos? – susurró en mi oído izquierdo y mordió enseguida el lóbulo.

Ni una pregunta más. Eso me respondía todo. Y eso hizo que me excitara más. El sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, era la más sublime de las caricias. Verla encima de mí era algo que había anhelado tanto. Estaba ansioso por escucharla gemir, por escucharla decir mi nombre y dejarle en claro que ella era mía.

Cuando se enderezó acaricié desde su vientre hasta sus pechos. Volví a bajar mis manos hasta llegar a sus piernas. Estaba tan cálido todo su cuerpo. La giré una vez más para colocarme sobre ella y de pronto un pensamiento invadió avasalladoramente mi mente. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Fueron cinco interminables segundos los que me dejaron sin aire y bloquearon mi mente. Qué si no le daba el placer que quería darle. Qué si no le gustaba. Qué si esperaba tanto de mí que luego se decepcionaba de haberse metido conmigo. Qué si lo hacía mal. Qué si resultaba ser un fiasco. Qué si… pero fue su mirada lo que más me congeló. Lo sabía. Acarició mi rostro desde abajo con una ternura infinita, humedeció sus labios seductoramente y giró nuevamente. Parecía un concurso de ver cuántas veces girábamos.

Y sólo transcurrieron tres segundos cuando pasó todo; en un segundo giramos, en otro se colocó ahorcadas en mí y al otro ya estábamos unidos. En cuanto hicimos el más íntimo contacto fue como sentir que el mundo se nos venía encima. Sentí mi cuerpo arder como nunca lo había hecho. Un calor tan abrasador que podía ser tanto placentero como doloroso. Y lo más placentero fue escuchar el gemido que soltó cuando me sintió dentro de ella. Puse mis manos en su cadera para indicarle el movimiento. Uno, dos, tres y el cuarto vaivén fue interminable. Un ronco y profundo gemido brotó de mi boca al sentirla contraer sus músculos internos alrededor de mi miembro y sin poder contenerme más, giré para ponerme arriba e inicié de nuevo los movimientos.

Sus piernas rodearon mi cintura para acercarme más a ella. Con cada nueva penetración tenía la necesidad de ser agresivo y que mis entradas fueran arrolladoras para sentirla más, pero también quería ser lo más delicado posible, todo su cuerpo llamaba a ser tratado como una fina figura de cristal.

Y allí bajo mi cuerpo todo el panorama era la perfección personificada. Un Malfoy siempre ha sido conocido, por esto y muchas otras cosas más, quien siempre lleva a su lado a la más delicada de las flores. Y Granger estaba tan calificada como mi madre, una hermosa mujer que había concebido al más galán descendiente. Sin duda alguna estaba a mi altura y mucho más.

- ¿En qué piensas? – su voz agitada me devolvió a la realidad. Esos largos segundos me hicieron imaginar más de lo debido. Absurdo.

- En ti – susurré mientras embestía un poco más rápido – Y todo lo que eres.

Al tiempo que arqueaba ligeramente su espalda, su respiración comenzó a ser más superficial.

- ¿Y qué… es todo… eso? – dijo entrecortadamente. Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y se aferró allí suavemente.

- ¿Es-necesario-decirlo-ahora? – respondí rápidamente. Sentía mi respiración demasiado pesada.

Hice más presión en su pelvis mientras besaba su cuello. Sentí mi cuerpo más caliente. Sin duda la temperatura estaba llegando a su punto notable. Comencé a arremeter con más fuerza y el resultado fue un profundo gemido saliendo de su boca. No sabía qué era más placentero, si lo que estaba sintiendo o verla a ella en aquel trance de placer.

Acerqué mis labios a su oído y lo besé. Sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi espalda y luego sus uñas hacer presión en la parte más baja. La fuerza de sus manos, la presión de sus piernas rodeándome y su cadera levantada con cada arremetida solo me indicaban que me quería tener más cerca de ella.

- Me gustas, Hermione… me gustas de verdad.

Sentí sus manos recorrer mi espalda con una lentitud de lo más insoportable, no es que no me gustara, todo lo contrario, pero me estaba volviendo loco. La forma en que sus uñas marcaban por donde pasaban, me indicaban en todo su esplendor lo que ella quería. Hice más profundas mis arremetidas. Deslicé mis labios hasta llegar a su cuello y mordí con sutileza. El movimiento de su pecho se hizo más profundo, pero también rápido. Una de sus manos empujó mi cabeza hacia atrás. Su mirada ardiendo de deseo, sinceramente, me cautivó por completo. Tenía las mejillas sutilmente teñidas por el calor de ambos cuerpos y de la pasión que la invadía, sus labios ya rojos e hinchados de tanto besarnos hicieron besarla una vez más. Los sentí más suaves. Mordí un poco su labio inferior y me hice hacia atrás. Creí que después de esas palabras me diría algo, tal vez negaría ese gusto o me confesaría lo mismo, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. No era necesario que me dijera nada ni siquiera que me sonriera. Nada. La pasión que irradiaba todo su cuerpo, en especial sus ojos, era más que suficiente.

Levantó su cabeza un poco y se acercó a mis labios. Los rozó solo para que sintiera el contacto y después los recorrió por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi oído. Cuando su lengua pasó tibia y húmeda por esa área, con una de mis manos presioné un poco fuerte y casi posesivo su cintura, atrayéndola casi imposiblemente más hacia mí. La unión se hizo más íntima. Cada porción de nuestra piel era rozada por otra. Su cuerpo ardía bajo el mío con deleite. Su cálido aliento en ese momento lo sentí frio. Pasó una vez más su lengua y el sonido de aire saliendo por entre sus labios hizo cerrar mis ojos.

- ¿Te gusta? – susurró cándidamente. Sonreí. Sí que podía ser inocente si se lo proponía hasta en el momento menos indicado. Asentí.

Su aliento pesado golpeó con fuerza en mi oído. Escucharla respirar de esa forma era fabuloso y sorprendentemente grato, algo tan intimido que no podría compararse. Sus jadeos se hicieron más audibles. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que su cadera se movía respondiendo a mis movimientos. Un gemido corto, suave y casi imperceptible brotó de su boca, después le acompañó otro más fuerte. Buscó mis labios con desesperación y de igual forma me besó. El deslizar de nuestras bocas era a veces interrumpido por nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Un profundo gemido mío fue silenciado por su boca. Estaba casi seguro que si seguía haciendo esos movimientos encarcelares alrededor de mi miembro serian de lo último que sabría. Tan dominantes, potentes y dolorosamente deleitables.

Dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada al tiempo que volvía a gemir. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a los costados de mi espalda. Sentía que estaba cerca de alcanzar la meta que tanto había anhelado. Se mordió con fuerza su labio cerrando sus ojos y por fin su lucha terminó. Se rindió al placer que mi cuerpo le estuvo proporcionado y el más perfecto y armonioso sonido llenó la habitación. Arqueó su espalda. Los segundos fueron interminables. Sus manos cayeron débiles en la cama. Sentí mi cuerpo llenarse de tal energía, pero irónicamente también flojo, mi cadera disminuyó la velocidad y las embestidas fueron más profundas y lentas. Mi cuerpo se dejó ir a un estado de satisfacción indecible. El ronco jadeo proveniente de mi pecho acompañó al temblor de mi cuerpo. Tranquilamente me dejé caer encima de su cuerpo y allí ambos nos quedamos en silencio, esperando que nuestras respiraciones cedieran.

Después de un par de minutos en silencio, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y me abrazó. Cuando creí capaz de levantarme, me giré un poco para caer a su lado, antes no había sido consciente de que mi cuerpo la estuviera aplastando, pero sus manos me detuvieron y me abrazaron con más fuerza.

- ¿No te molesta mi peso? – dije en voz baja escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

La delicadeza de sus manos en mi piel ahora las sentía diferente. La pasión había pasado, y aunque aun había esas cenizas, fueron más…tiernas. Me atrevía a decirlo. Delinearon cada músculo que se marcaba, pero fue su dedicación la que me provocó hundirme en un estado de sentirme mimado.

- Me gusta cómo se siente – su delicado susurrar me recorrió por completo.

Y el silencio se hizo una vez más, esta ocasión mucho más largo. Me sentía cansado, al igual que ella, pero no lo suficiente para abandonarnos a Morfeo, ya habíamos dormido demasiado. Y al quedarnos así, su piel sudada en contacto con mi cuerpo, sus manos acariciándome, sinceramente, me hacían desear quedarme allí por mucho tiempo.

- Estuviste perfecto – murmuró acariciando la parte de mi cara que quedaba al descubierto.

Sonreí y como toda respuesta besé su cuello. Y no es porque no quisiera decirle nada, por primera vez me había dejado sin palabras.

- Y luego me dices que mi ego está infundado – después de unos minutos le dije maliciosamente acariciando su cintura.

- Oh, cállate.

Besó mi hombro.

- Tú también lo estuviste.

- Eso ya lo sabía – respondió con arrogancia.

- No es necesario que lo digas, eso lo sé de primera mano.

Ambos empezamos a reírnos.

- Supongo que tenemos que salir a clases – murmuré con fastidio levantando mi cara para hacerle frente.

- Por primera vez atiendes a lo que quiero. Bueno, respecto a clases.

- Las clases tendrán otro significado de hoy en adelante.

- ¿Más sucio? – respondió riéndose. Me levanté y me senté en la orilla de la cama buscando nuestra ropa interior - ¿O más incomodo?

- Depende de la situación – le insinué observando cínicamente todo su cuerpo.

- Eres imposible – giró los ojos divertida.

Ubiqué mi bóxer cerca del sillón y me lo puse. En el camino encontré las dos piezas de ella.

- Pero no inalcanzable – le susurré lascivo al oído cuando me acerqué. Le ofrecí mi mano para que se parara.

Le pasé la pieza superior y mientras se la ponía, me agaché para ayudarla con la otra. Sin reparos, levantó una pierna y luego la otra y en el camino hacia arriba, agasajé descaradamente sus piernas.

- Vamos al baño, los uniformes están allá.

Cuando llegamos, se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo y recogió su cabello lentamente. Me senté en el banco del lugar y puse mis calcetines, mi pantalón negro y los zapatos, levanté la cabeza y aun estaba de pie, con la mirada perdida en una parte de su cuerpo, una mueca de molestia cubrió su cara, entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron y sin poder evitarlo me empecé a reír. Entendía su gesto. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la cintura.

- Eso sí que se pondrá feo – murmuró señalando en su vientre bajo la marca que mi boca había hecho.

- Nadie la verá – le dije pasando mis dedos por el chupetón. Era de tamaño verdaderamente considerable – Sólo yo.

- ¿Y ahora me vas a decir que se ve sexy? – ironizó recargando su espalda en mi pecho.

- En absoluto. Se ve horrible, ya me imagino cómo se verá mañana.

Me fulminó con la mirada. Bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia el lugar donde el espejo le ofrecía el reflejo de aquel moretón y volvió a hacer una mueca de desagrado. Pasé mis dedos con suavidad, posiblemente mañana también le dolería un poco. Deslicé mis dedos por dentro de su ropa interior y acaricié. Al tiempo que jadeaba suavemente su mano me detuvo. Cerró los ojos. Aproveché para avanzar de nuevo y cuando estaba a punto de introducir mis dedos, su voz fue la que me detuvo esta ocasión.

- Vamos, Draco, tenemos que irnos – murmuró y después suspiró.

Ella también deseaba seguir. Estaba a punto de continuar, pero el tono de voz que empleó, con resignación, me ayudó a detenerme, no sin sentirme complacido.

- Si no te vistes lo antes posible, no me será fácil – palmeé a ambos lados de su cadera - ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Entonces hizo otro mohín muy distinto al anterior y se giró para quedar frente a mí. Me miró furiosa y alejó mis manos de su cuerpo.

- Hablando de ello, ¿era necesario que Diyie hiciera todo aquello?

No respondí. Le di la espalda para ponerme mi camisa. La escuché moverse, al parecer también estaría vistiéndose. Que lo hiciera rápido, sino me le aventaba encima otra vez. Tener su cuerpo de esa forma frente a mi ojos, era una verdadera tortura y el baño me ofrecía otra perspectiva de lo que podíamos hacer allí. De hecho, un baño juntos sonaba perfecto.

La escuché bufar. Giré. Ya tenía puesta toda la parte de abajo, pero aun tenía desabrochadas su falda y la camisa. Con movimientos rápidos empezó a cerrar los botones. Resopló nuevamente. Reí divertido por su drama y entonces deseé no haberlo hecho, la mirada que me mandó fue realmente de furia. Dejé de arreglar mi camisa y caminé hacia ella, suspiré molesto por tener que darle explicaciones, empezaba a pensar que con Granger tendría que ceder en muchas cosas y eso no me gustaba, me hacía sentir débil y sin armas, y eso no era nada agradable. En vez de ganar cosas, estaba perdiendo.

- Lo hice porque te merecías cada uno de los cuidados, Granger – solté entre dientes molesto.

Suspiró con cansancio y pegó su frente en mi hombro y luego gruñó bajito. Cuando levantó su mirada ni siquiera una mísera palabra me dijo. Se dio la vuelta para buscar su suéter. Cuando estuvimos listos, tomó mi mano y me sacó a la habitación.

- Tus cosas estarán por la noche en tu habitación – le dije cuando tomé nuestras mochilas y salimos a la Sala Común, no sin antes pasarle por los hombros mi capa con la capucha por si había alguien afuera.

Caminamos en silencio todo el recorrido hacia la salida. Ya afuera estiró un brazo para que le pasara su mochila, cuando estuvo a punto de quitarse la capa y dármela, la detuve. Un par de slytherin's giraron por el pasillo que los llevaría a la Sala Común. Cubrí su cara con mis manos y la acerqué a mi cuerpo, ya que los alumnos habían girado discretamente hacia nosotros y luego se miraron entre ellos, ahora más que nunca se empeñarían en saber quién era esa misteriosa bruja que volvía a llevar.

Acaricié su cara detalladamente ahora que los intrusos ya no estaban, era raro que estuviera tan callada, ya varios minutos en silencio me preocupaban e incomodaban de cierta forma. Observé su rostro con cuidado, había algo en su mirada que no encajaba con el momento. La besé fugazmente y me separé. Ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos. Volví a acercarme y esta vez hice más profundo el beso, me respondió, pero la sentí lejana.

- ¿Qué va a pasar? – dijo en voz baja.

Fruncí el ceño. No entendía porque había preocupación en su voz.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Respiró profundamente.

- Me refiero... a nosotros – su voz se perdió en la suavidad con la que lo dijo - ¿Qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante?

Ciertamente no lo había pensando. Creía que eso ya estaba aclarado sin necesidad de decir algo. Sin embargo, la aborrecí porque se sintiera de esa forma, tan desprotegida, pero la adoré al mismo tiempo porque que me lo dijera y más de esa manera. A final de cuentas no había motivos.

- Todo sigue su camino – la abracé. Recorrí mis manos por su espalda hasta detenerlas en su trasero y lo estrujé con intención. Tan suave y delicado bajo la fuerza de mis manos. La levanté en vilo y enseguida rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas. Sentí sus labios pegados en mi cuello, pero no dijo nada.

No entendía porque su preocupación. La primera cosa que pasaba por mi mente es que nada tenía lógica, por ningún motivo se comportaría como lo estaba haciendo, con miedo e inseguridad. Nada propio de ella. Al parecer sus barreras habían caído sin consideración alguna.

Y entonces la realidad cayó a mis pies de la peor forma.

- ¿Te arrepientes?

- No.

Me sentí tan aliviado de que fuera así, eso habría sido un golpe duro de aceptar y superar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien.

Acarició mi cuello y los rozó con sus labios, después se presionó más a mí, aferrándose con fuerza, aunque su voz se hizo más débil y baja.

- ¿Te gustó?

- Sí.

¿Te sentiste a gusto conmigo?

- Sí.

- ¿Todas tus respuestas van a ser así de cortas?

- No.

Después de un silencio corto empezó a reír suavemente. La escuché suspirar débil.

- Quiero que me digas entonces qué es lo que te tiene así – le dije un poco molesto por sus evasivas.

- ¿Recuerdas que habíamos dicho una vez que no se nos daba bien entendernos?

- Sí.

- ¿Que era mejor no intentar hacerlo?

- Sí.

- Creo que es un buen momento para no intentarlo.

- Ya veo.

- Y luego me dices que mis respuestas son cortas.

- Se pega.

Una de mis manos se deslizó por una de sus piernas, cuando llegué a la orilla de la falda, la metí disfrutando de su suave piel. Presioné allí por donde pasaba. Con la otra la pegué con fuerza a mi cuerpo, a pesar de que ella también se sostenía con sus piernas.

- ¿Lo prometes? – susurró con una nota de duda casi imperceptible.

- Mírame – le ordené.

No lo hizo. Estaba seguro que se molestaría por mi tono.

- Ahora, Granger.

- ¿Regresamos a los apellidos? – dijo con ironía, aun escondida en mi cuello. Su cálido aliento me recorría por momentos la espalda.

- Sólo si tú quieres.

- No, Malfoy – se rió divertida depositando un beso en mi oreja.

- Mírame – le repetí autoritario – Ahora.

E increíblemente lo hizo sin hacerme mala cara ni nada. Tenía una ligera sospecha del motivo.

- El día en que empieces a dudar, yo también lo haré – le dije enojado.

- ¿Y eso qué significa? – respondió frunciendo el ceño.

- Creo que lo que quise decir fue…

- … que no tienes idea de nada – se rió.

- No hay necesidad de que lo haga.

- Lo sé, es sólo que…

- Tú sabes la respuesta – la detuve sonriendo petulante.

- Ahora me siento ridícula, me comporté como una adolescente confundida y… - empezó a explicar y conforme hablaba se fue poniendo roja y sus palabras se fueron haciendo más débiles y apagadas.

- Me siento halagado.

- Y desgraciadamente tu ego infundado alcanzará niveles insospechados – ironizó girando los ojos.

- Tú sabes que eso es mentira, tengo suficientes motivos de sobra…

- ¿Qué te parece si mejor me besas y después vamos a clases?

.

* * *

Nuevo Año = Nuevo Capítulo. ¿Cómo están mis adorables lectoras? En esta ocasión sí me voy a detener a comentar un poco sobre este capítulo en específico. Todas estaban esperándolo. Lo sé, yo también, aunque no lo crean, jaja.

Lo que me encanta de esta historia es que se escribe sola, no es necesario planear las situaciones, no al menos forzadamente, muchas veces hasta a mí me sorprende lo que hacen los personajes. Admito que ha sido el más difícil de escribir, tardé semanas en hacerlo y luego perfeccionarlo. Necesitaba que fuera perfecto, captar la esencia de los dos, sus personalidades, y lo que rondaba por sus cabezas. Se dijo mucho en este capítulo, barreras cayeron y otras surgieron. Hubo frases que desarmaron a uno e hicieron aceptar lo que el otro quería. Sé que muchas se preguntarán por qué mi decisión de algo en específico (si se dieron cuenta, saben de lo que hablo, posiblemente lo explique más adelante. Les vuelvo a repetir, ellos se escriben solos, de hecho, me sorprendió que lo fuera, pero sentí que debía dejar esa decisión tal como llegó). Si no se dieron cuenta, lo siento, jaja… más adelante lo sabrán.

Estoy conforme con lo que escribí en este capítulo, me gustó mucho. Creo que muchas dirán "ya era hora, Hermione parecía de piedra" y no me refiero sólo a lo físico; de igual manera con Draco, verán que lo físico tiene mucha importancia. Estoy tan emocionada por recibir sus rr, adoro por completo este capítulo, ya quiero saber qué les parece. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí. ¡Qué emoción!

Un beso enorme a todas las adorables lectoras de esta loca historia que hasta ahora me han dejado fabulosos reviews y no me han abandonado:

*lolipott, *betzacosta, *luna-maga, *cata93 16, *Andrea Radcliffe, *silviota, *pekelittrell, *Awen Granger, *Arely Uchiha, *vittoria's Malfoy, *venus027, *Yaiza, *Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot.

**RECUERDEN:**que tengo twitter ( DanGrint ) allí les estoy poniendo las noticias sobre actualizaciones y nuevas historias. Agréguenme.

Ahora sí, lo importante: Para dejar tu mensaje, ya sabes dónde ir. Sólo tienes que darle click en donde dice _**Review this Story/Chapter**_** (en la parte del recuadro de abajo) **y me dices lo que piensas del capítulo, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias, jitomatazos, risas, quejas y luego me lo envías. Adoro cada uno de los mensajes que me llegan.

**A todos aquellos que no tienen cuenta aquí, me gustaría que me dejaran su correo para contestarles su reviews. Gracias. Pero recuerden separarlo porque se borra.**


	9. Quiero sentirte de nuevo

Llevaba tres días sin tocarle un sólo cabello y estaba que me consumía lenta y tortuosamente. Sé que no me estaba evitando a propósito, pero tampoco es que ella hiciera el intento de buscarme. En los dos días que nos había tocado asistir a clases en el mismo salón, tan sólo había tenido el detalle de rozar fugazmente mi mano en una ocasión, siempre lo hacia yo, de allí todas las veces que acariciaba su espalda o vientre era tan rápido al pasar junto a ella, que parecía más tocar a un fantasma que un cuerpo cálido y pequeño que disparaba mis hormonas y las ponía a trabajar a cien.

Hacia exactamente tres días que habíamos tenido el más placentero sexo. Todo mi estómago se apretó al recordarlo. Había sido simplemente increíble, su cuerpo tibio y sudoroso había sido como tocar lo imposible, lo inalcanzable. El haber podido tocar cada centímetro de esa cálida piel y besado cada parte de su cuerpo, era una experiencia que claramente quería repetir una y otra vez. Estaba claro que sí era una adicción. Por más que me metiera en la cabeza y dijera que podría llevarme la fiesta en paz, no podía. Deseaba tocarla de nuevo, besarla por completo, hacerla gemir hasta que alcanzara el orgasmo. Quería que me besara todo lo que ella quisiera, que explorara mi cuerpo como lo había hecho y poder sentir aquel arrebato de calor.

Todo por separado eran placeres exquisitos; el escucharla gemir y su aire haciéndose a cada minuto más superficial y verla disfrutando; junto con el placer de mi propio cuerpo, todo en total era la más deliciosa sincronía de dos cuerpos ardiendo para el placer del otro. Aunque en realidad aun no me decidía que era más placentero, ya que la sola idea de que si ella se encontraba en ese pleno estado de disfrute y gozo, no era otro que por mi propio cuerpo. Yo era el único que le otorgaba tal placer.

Sé que estábamos con muchos trabajos y la entendía si no hacia el intento de buscar un rato libre para buscarme y tampoco la quería presionar, de tal forma que me hiciera parecer un loco obsesionado, pero es que era sólo la necesidad de sentirla, de hacerla mía una vez más. Mi cuerpo era el que hablaba por mí, ni siquiera estaba en mi cabeza esa lógica de que posiblemente me vería como un estúpido pidiéndole que se entregara una vez más. Ella había despertado en mí ese hombre que desde hacía tiempo estaba luchando por salir. Y en este momento me sentía hambriento de ella y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos sobrevivencia.

Miré a ambos lados por donde iba caminando y respiré aliviado, el bajo gemido que había soltado involuntariamente por los recuerdos vividos de su cuerpo presionando fuertemente con el mío, estaba haciendo estragos en mi cabeza repetidamente. Inhalé hondo y aguanté la respiración, casi parecía ridículo, pero su olor aún inundaba mi nariz, no por nada desde hace tres días antes de aventarme con Morfeo, aspiraba el olor de su cuerpo y cabello de las sábanas y almohada. Esta vez gruñí molesto y apreté fuertemente los puños En definitiva me estaba comportando como un verdadero estúpido. Un maldito estúpido y urgido.

Caminé lo más rápido que mi elegante caminar me lo permitía, faltaban casi diez minutos para que empezara pociones, lo cual significaba estar dos horas en el mismo lugar con la leona. Necesitaba interceptarla antes de que huyera de nuevo y besarla hasta que sus labios se sintieran hinchados de acariciarlos y morderlos.

Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo que me llevaría al aula los vi. Potter estaba recargado en la pared al lado de la puerta del salón y Hermione estaba recostado en él, con sus frentes juntas. Eso me molestó demasiado, aun a pesar de que Potter no la estaba tocando, pero ella sí lo hacia. Con sus manos sostenía de la forma que detestaba la cara del cicatrizado. Acariciándolo. Me dolieron los dientes de tanto que apreté la mandíbula.

Pasé a su lado y ni siquiera me notaron. El ansia de sentirla se redujo considerablemente por el enojo. Detestaba verlos juntos. Algo había entre ellos, de eso estaba seguro, no era sólo amistad lo que había allí. De ser así, también se comportaría de la misma forma con la comadreja, pero no, siempre era el imbécil ese. El brillo en la mirada de la castaña siempre era tan distinto cuando lo miraba a él, conmigo nunca había tenido el detalle de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando habíamos estado juntos.

Me senté en la mesa más cercana a la puerta para escuchar lo que se decían.

- …. conmigo – escuché que le decía Potter en un tono extraño de voz.

- No lo olvides – susurró Hermione con desesperación. Giré discretamente para verlos, desde el lugar que me encontraba no me permitía observar bien, solamente un costado.

- Cómo hacerlo… – respondió Potter con ironía mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por la cintura de su _amiga_. Ese movimiento de mano lo odié tanto como al mismísimo cicatrizado.

Vi como se acercaba la bruja al cuerpo de su _amigo_ para abrazarlo. Se separaron para entrar al salón.

- … yo también – murmuró con esa mirada especial que le tenía al parecer solamente a Potter. ¿A qué le respondía que _ella también_?

Me volteé enseguida con la rabia corriendo como veneno por mi cuerpo.

- Harry, ¿puedes poner mi mochila en la mesa de Neville? – dijo de pronto Hermione más alegre – El tocador me llama.

El mago tomó sus cosas y caminó como si nada hacia su lugar, donde la comadreja lo esperaba con mirada ansiosa. Al parecer también se preguntaba qué pasaba entre esos dos.

Era ahora o nunca.

Esperé dos minutos a que se alejara para seguirla y pudiera tener privacidad en el baño. Cuando entré al lugar, ella iba saliendo de un cubículo, pero no me vio al ir arreglando con la cabeza agachada su suéter. Se dirigió a lavarse las manos. Al parece iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba parado atrás de ella. Tan sólo un par de metros nos separaban. Cerré la puerta para que nadie nos interrumpiera. Caminé hasta colocarme detrás. Mojó sus manos y las deslizó suavemente sobre su cabello, estaba ligeramente alborotado. Y levantó la mirada.

El reflejo del espejo le avisó del intruso rubio. Sonreí de lado cuando brincó al asustarse. No me dijo nada, solamente se dedicó a verme mientras se secaba las manos. El silencio se hizo, al parecer esperaba a que dijera algo, pero yo no quería hablar, quería hacer.

- Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo con impaciencia volteándose hacia mi.

- Quería saludarte, Hermione – me acerqué un paso más a ella.

- Estamos, por si no te das cuenta aun, en el baño de niñas – me explicó como si fuera un niño de 5 años.

- Lo sé – respondí levantando mis hombros con indiferencia. Me acerqué otro paso.

Observó mi cara detenidamente sin decir nada, luego ella dio el último paso que nos separaba.

- Hola – musitó sonriendo. Levantó su mano y acarició mi cara, el frío toque de su mano se sintió arder en mi piel. Cerré mis ojos cuando sus dedos se dirigieron a mis labios.

- Bésame… por favor – murmuré al sentí el calor de su aliento sobre mi boca.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando sus labios se deslizaron sobre los míos. Enseguida busqué su lengua y al sentirla la atraje hacia mí rápidamente. Mordí poco su labio inferior y lo succioné. Escuché un suspiro de satisfacción. Apreté con fuerza mis dedos en su cintura, quería sentirla aun más. Se removió incomoda entre mis brazos, al parecer no estaba midiendo mi fuerza y la había lastimado.

- Lo siento – murmuré sobre sus labios y automáticamente la solté, dejando caer mis brazos a mis costados.

Cuando me separé de ella por aquel arranque, ella se volvió a acercar, pegando su cuerpo por completo y deslizando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Al pararse un poco en puntitas en los pies, su vientre hizo presión en mí ya hombría despierta y gemí. Estaba tan excitado que dolía.

Levanté mis manos para acariciar sus brazos y busqué una de las suyas. La recorrí por mi pecho, la bajé por mi estómago y llegué a mi objetivo. La puse al inicio de mi miembro y alejé mi mano. Sentí cuando su respiración se agitó al bajar su mano.

- Hermione – susurré pegando mí frente a la suya. Su caricia en vez de ser placentera me provocaba dolor.

Acerqué mi mano a la suya e hice presión. Apreté fuertemente mi mandíbula.

- Así es como me tienes – gruñí bajito cuando movió suavemente su mano – Estos tres días sin besarte siquiera han sido agonizantes.

Su suave risa me molestó, pero en cuanto volvió a besarme, estaba vez más despacio, decidí relajarme un poco. Su mano deslizándose hacia el cinturón fue mensaje suficiente para mí.

Puse mis manos en su trasero y la levanté, haciendo que sus piernas rodearan mi cintura. Cuando chocamos en uno de los lavamos, la puse encima y levanté su falda. Estaba tan excitado que no me detendría a tener detalles y aunque quisiera acariciarla, mi único objetivo en este momento era estar dentro de ella. Embestirla hasta el cansancio y beber de sus labios durante los minutos que nos quedaban antes de entrar a clases.

La consciencia llegó a mi cerebro durante dos largos segundos, los mismos que me hicieron verla a la cara, pero al notar su respiración agitada y sus ojos brillando de deseo, toda lucidez se esfumó. Acaricié fugazmente sus piernas en el camino en busca de su ropa interior, al encontrarlas la deslicé velozmente y las dejé caer. Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de ayudarme con mi pantalón, ya que se sostenía de las orillas del lavabo. Desabroché mi cinturón y el botón, cuando estaba por bajar casi con desesperación el cierre, sus manos me detuvieron. Me acerqué a ella para que no se bajara. Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula cuando sus manos se internaron dentro del boxer y acariciaron mi miembro. Luego de un par de tortuosos segundos, los bajó. Cuando cayeron junto a mi pantalón, me acerqué a ella, me coloqué en medio de sus piernas y la penetré. Un suave gemido por parte de los dos hizo eco en el amplio baño. La recorrí más hacia mí y ella entonces recargó su espalda en el espejo y se sostuvo apoyando las manos en el lavamanos. Agarré con fuerza sus caderas y me moví con avidez. Había extrañado estar dentro de ella, esos tres días si habían sido en realidad una tortura, porque sentir el calor de su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto. Sus jadeos me hicieron observarla. Tenía los ojos cerrados, su boca abierta dejando escapar el escaso aire que llegaba a sus pulmones y su lengua de vez en cuando remojando sus labios. Abrí más sus piernas para sentirla más. Con cada segundo que pasaba la penetraba con más fuerza. Se sentía tan bien. Tan húmedo, calido y suave. Al no poder mover su cadera por la forma en que estaba, se dedicó a contraer sus músculos internos, haciendo cada penetración más satisfactoria. Gimió con más fuerza con una embestida que fue más lenta, pero mucho más profunda. Entonces, levanté la mirada y me vi en el reflejo del espejo. Era interesante verme en estas condiciones. Mi rostro se contraía con cada embestida, el placer llenaba no sólo mi cuerpo, mis ojos estaba claramente más oscuros, dilatados por la excitación. Mis labios estaban casi igual de rojos que los de Hermione por besarnos con fuerza y desesperación. Recorrí su rostro y me gustó lo que vi. Sabia que ella también lo había estado deseando, de no haberlo hecho, no habría aceptado tener este encuentro en un lugar demasiado público. No obstante, dudaba que me deseara tanto como yo lo hacia, ella no había ido a buscarme para tener sexo, una cosa era eso y otra que aceptara mi propuesta en silencio.

Me acerqué a besarla y emprendí un movimiento dentro de ella menos rápido, si bien, la profundidad era la misma. Sabía que el momento se acercaba. La sentí tensarse al mismo tiempo que yo cuando el calor invadió nuestros cuerpos y el orgasmo caía encima de nosotros. Un gemido bajo y ronco llegó desde mi pecho. Mi boca entreabierta pegada a la suya recibía su calor mientras nuestras respiraciones se sosegaban. Pasé mis labios por su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello. Lo besé y recargué mi frente en su hombro. Sus manos se hundieron en mi cabello acariciándolo. Nos quedamos callados escuchando nuestras respiraciones un poco agitadas durante un par de minutos.

- No has estado ocupada a propósito, ¿verdad? – murmuré sobre su cuello.

- No.

- Ni tampoco has estado huyendo con intención, ¿cierto? – pasé mi lengua por el hueco de su oreja, antes de atrapar su lóbulo entre mis dientes.

- No.

- Así que… ¿por qué no has tenido un minuto para mí desde entonces? – susurré. La escuché suspirar al soplar delicadamente en su oído.

- Lo siento, Draco – murmuró e hizo mi cabeza hacia atrás para poderme ver y acarició mis labios. Su mirada a un brillaba, y de nuevo calor invadió mi cuerpo – No fue mi intención.

- Si me besas, te perdono – dije con voz ronca.

Se rió plácidamente y se acercó, pero no para besarme, sino que pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abrazó.

- Yo no busco tu perdón – dijo riéndose aun – Pero sí te extrañé.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, Draco… - susurró con cierto tono de voz que no fui capaz de reconocer - …. te extrañé, víbora.

Y eso fue incluso más satisfactorio que el agradable sexo que acabamos de tener. Pero ella no tenia porque saberlo, ya bastante sabia de mis debilidades, una más seria el colmo.

- Es agradable oír eso – dije con petulancia, a lo cual me gané un golpe en la nuca.

Riéndome me agaché por su ropa interior, la única que le había quitado y la pasé por sus pies y le ayudé a levantarse para acomodársela, me encantaba darme el gusto de hacer esto. Esta ocasión sí acaricié sus piernas en el camino hacia arriba y aproveché para tocar esa parte de ella que me volvía más que loco y gimió. Pero no fue el típico de placer, sino que se escuchó un gemido lastimero, levanté la mirada para que me explicara aquello, no creía haberla lastimado por la fuerza.

- Si vuelves a hacer eso, estoy segura que no salimos dentro de un buen rato de aquí – dijo con resignación y terminó por acomodarse ella sola su ropa.

- Si quieres lo hago rápido – miré mi reloj. Era las 1:00 PM, estábamos a tiempo de llegar a clases – Un par de minutos no nos matará.

- Gracias, pero con Snape para mí esos dos minutos significarán castigo – dijo con delicadeza. Se acercó para ayudarme con el pantalón. La observé mientras hacia su trabajo, subió el cierre tranquilamente, cerró el botón despacio y por último abrochó el cinturón pasando sus dedos por mi estómago. Tocando a propósito.

Coloqué una mano bajo su mentón y lo levanté hacia mí. La besé apenas rozando nuestros labios. Suspiró cuando una de mis manos acarició su seno derecho sutilmente y con la otra la pegué por su cintura a mi cuerpo. Se presionó para hacer el contacto más profundo.

- Lamento no haberte acariciado – le dije sobre sus labios. Y la era la verdad – Pero quería estar dentro de ti, estaba tan deseoso de hacértelo…

La mano que tenia en su cintura la bajé para acariciar sus nalgas y la que tenía en su busto la apreté para sentirla más. Jadeó suavemente.

- Lo sé – murmuró. Y esta vez suspiró pero de resignación. Me dio un corto beso y se separó de mí.

- Prometo compensarte - le dije tomándola de la mano para acercarnos a la puerta. En el camino a la puerta, que eran cerca de 10 metros, nos fuimos en silencio.

- ¿Comemos juntos? – expresó al llegar a la puerta. La pregunta me llegó tan de sorpresa que por varios segundos enmudecí. No era propio de ella hacer ese tipo de propuestas.

Y al ver que no respondía, me soltó de la mano y se giró para abrir la puerta.

- ¿En mi… habitación?

- Es el único lugar donde podemos ir sin que nos vean – se encogió de hombros. Había algo más en su mirada.

- Te espero en tres horas aquí mismo – fue lo único que le dije antes de besarla de nuevo. La presioné contra la pared y moví mi pelvis, haciendo presión en su vientre bajo. Se rió divertida y me empujó.

- Vamos, mago calenturiento…

- Pero así te encanto – le dije con arrogancia mientras la empujaba con suavidad para que saliera antes de que no me pudiera controlar y se lo volviera a hacer.

- Lamentablemente – dijo más para sí misma que respondiéndome. Reí y ella bufó molesta.

Asomé mi cabeza para ver que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y aprovechando que estaba solo el lugar le dije en voz alta:

- No te preocupes, Granger, tú también me encantas.

Caminé detrás de ella hasta que llegamos al salón, entramos detrás de Snape, nadie se dio cuenta cuando lo hicimos, de cualquier forma nadie sospecharía algo, era casi conocido por todo el colegio la supuesta aversión que teníamos el uno por el otro. Si supieran. No era aversión lo que sentíamos, era otra cosa y una bastante placentera a decir verdad.

Se sentó con el lento de Neville, el par de sus amigos estaba delante de ella. Cuando lo hizo, estiró un brazo para tocar el hombro de Potter, al parecer avisándoles que ya había llegado. ¿Era necesario que hiciera eso? ¿Tan controlada la tenían? Ambos voltearon hacia atrás, la comadreja el hizo una pregunta y ella negó. Después estiró un brazo y puso su mano en la frente de Granger, como si estuviera enferma. La bruja enseguida la dio un manotazo retirando la mano de su amigo al parecer molesta y entonces lo entendí. No pude evitar reírme a carcajada abierta, por muy estúpido que me viera. Levanté los hombros con indiferencia cuando Blaise me observó con incredulidad, tendría que inventar algo para explicárselos junto a Pansy, quien su mirada me decía que algo me pasaba, odiaba eso de ella; como toda buena mujer, siempre tenía un radar trabajando inconscientemente. Granger debía estar acalorada aun y aunque intentara controlarlo, su cuerpo la delata con el color de sus mejillas que debía teñirlas ligeramente, incluso sus labios rojos e hinchados. Cuando escuchó mi risa, debió de darse cuenta que ya lo sabia, su amigo siempre la atormentaba sin proponérselo, como la primera vez que había pasado e iniciado todo; hizo lo mismo pensando que estaba enferma, si bien esta ocasión su azoramiento estaba "justificado", al haber estado enferma hace unos días. Agachó la cabeza apenada cuando sus amigos le pusieron atención al profesor.

Volví a reírme, estaba vez discretamente. Esa mujer sí que era divertida. Sin temor a equivocarme, debía tener yo el mismo aspecto, la fuerza con la que nos habíamos besado había dejado marca. Y seguía excitado, su actitud de que quería que la tocara de nuevo antes de salir, había cargado nuevamente mi cuerpo de calor llevándolo a un lugar en específico.

...

..

…

- Creí que no llegarías – le solté un tanto molesto. Ya habían pasado 25 minutos desde la hora que habíamos quedado. Me separé de la pared donde me recargaba y caminé sin esperar a que me dijera algo.

- Lo…

- No es nada agradable estar parado como imbecil esperando, cuando la que quería estar conmigo eras tú.

- Yo…

- Sabes que detesto la impuntualidad, y más si me haces esperar mucho tiempo.

- Dra…

- Es la última vez que lo haces.

- Mal…

- Olvídalo, Granger. No quiero tus disculpas.

Me detuve cuando no escuché sus pasos detrás. Detestaba que me hiciera esperar de esa forma, lo sabia. Una cosa es que me encantara y otra que quisiera hacer lo que se le diera la gana y querer hacer de mí lo que quisiera. Estaba dispuesto a varias cosas, pero no a dejarla manipularme. Porque había actos en ella que me daban a entender eso y no lo iba a permitir. Mi orgullo no me lo permitía. Y además no se valía, eran cosas muy diferentes el desear y querer. Yo deseba estar con ella, pero no quería que hiciera de mí lo que quisiera.

Cuando di el primer paso hacia ella, ella se me dio la espalda con la intención de irse.

- Ah, no – la alcancé y la agarré del brazo girándola – No, Granger. Primero llegas tarde y ahora pretendes irte.

- Déjame – dijo molesta – No voy a permitirte que me hables así…

- Y todavía pretendes que no me enoje. Me muero de hambre y me tienes cual idiota esperándote como si merecieras todo el tiempo del mundo.

Alzó las cejas con incredulidad y sacudió el brazo con fuerza para soltarse. La agarré, pero sin lastimarla y caminé hacia la entrada de la Sala Común. Me alegraba que su tunica tuviera una capucha, la forma en que intentaba alejarse de mí, no me habría dado tiempo de quitarme la capa y ponérsela. Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta, le puse la capa y se abrió el cuadro. Cuando entramos, dejó de moverse y caminó a mi lado, había gente que volteó a vernos. Al entrar a mi habitación se soltó de mi agarre.

- Eres un imbecil.

- Espera aquí – le dije ignorando su insulto y salí. Era la persona más orgullosa que había conocido, bueno, en realidad todos los slytherin lo éramos, pero esa leona se ofendía de todo por cualquier cosa. Era una insufrible.

Fui al lugar donde teníamos nuestro catering y agarré una bandeja donde puse varias cosas, ya que no sabia de que tenía ganas y también puse dos vasos de zumo de calabaza. Cuando entré a la habitación desaparecí la puerta y puse la bandeja sobre la cama. Suponía que estaba en el baño, ya que no la tenía la vista. Me senté en la cama a esperarla, mientras me quité los zapatos para subirlos, me recargué en la cabecera y poniéndome encima la bandeja para empezar a comer. Tenia tanta hambre que el primer pan prácticamente no lo saboreé ni mastiqué. Lo engullí como una víbora a un ratón. Que ironía.

Cinco minutos en el baño empezaban a extrañarme, no es que quisiera presionarla, cada quien hacía sus necesidades con el tiempo deseado, pero lo que me extrañaba es que desde que había entrado, se escuchaba agua corriendo. Nadie tenía tantos litros guardados. Suspiré agotado y me levanté. Toqué la puerta, pero no me respondió. La ventaja de dormir solo es que no era necesario poner cerrojo a esa puerta, por lo que sólo era necesario empujarla para abrirla, pero por respeto anuncié mi llegada. Abrí con cuidado y la vi agachada en el lavabo, mojando su cara y sabia porqué.

Me detuve detrás de ella y esperé a que se levantara, pero siguió mirando hacia abajo. Deslicé mis manos por su cintura hasta que la rodeé por completo y la abracé pegándola a mi cuerpo. Subí mis manos por su vientre, haciendo figuras sin sentido.

- Venia con la intención de disculparme contigo por llegar tarde – su voz se escucho débil y entrecortada – Y tú lo único que haces es insultarme sin darme tiempo siquiera de decir una palabra…

Era un verdadero imbecil, la había hecho llorar. Estaba seguro que no lloraba por haberla lastimado, sino que su enojo por haberle hablado de ese modo debió ser tal que el llanto le ganó. Ambos éramos orgullosos hasta el cansancio.

- No debí hablarte de esa forma.

- Claro que no, víbora rastrera.

- No creo que estés tan ofendida como para que todavía tengas ánimos de insultarme.

Levantó su mirada y me observó a través del espejo.

- Siento haber sido un estúpido – murmuré cerca de su oído.

- Estoy acostumbrada – alzó los hombros – La dosis diaria te hace inmune.

- Tengo hambre, ¿qué quieres que haga? – gruñí molesto alejándome de ella, todavía que me disculpaba y tenía la desfachatez de insultarme.

Soltó una carcajada y me siguió a la habitación.

- Te perdono sólo por eso, sé lo que el hambre causa en las personas y más en los hombres. A decir verdad, creo que me hecho inmune también a esto, ya sabes, vivir con Ron y Harry ha sido toda una travesía.

La miré furibundo. Otra vez los imbeciles esos de sus amigos.

Se quitó los zapatos y se subió a la cama. Dobló sus piernas y se recargó a mi lado en la cabecera. Tomó un emparedado y masticó con lentitud. Tomé el otro y recargué mi cabeza para cerrar los ojos. Esto era muy extraño. Era la primera vez que compartíamos una comida y en mí habitación. Puse un vaso entre mis piernas para que no se cayera después de darle un largo sorbo. De cierta forma el silencio no era incómodo. Las discusiones que teníamos empezaban a ser más personales, como más intimas. Nos seguíamos insultado, pero sin ofendernos en realidad. Su mano acariciando mi entrepierna me sacó de mis pensamientos y abrí los ojos de golpe. La volteé a ver y ella sólo me sonrió. Entonces agarró el vaso que tenia entre las piernas y se lo llevó a la boca, le dio un largo sorbo y lo volvió a poner en el mismo lugar, pero de regreso acarició de nuevo mi entrepierna con toda la intención del mundo. Eso se había sentido muy bien. Luego recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y siguió comiendo su emparedado en silencio.

Después de quitárseme el cosquilleo que sentía allí donde tocó, y de darle varias vueltas al asunto, resolví que quería decírselo. No sé qué me ganaría con ello, simplemente quería hacerlo y ya. No obstante, sentía un poco de nervios por hablar.

- Mi padre quiere mandarme a Durmstrang – le solté sin más.

Un minuto en silencio y ella no se movió ni un sólo centímetro.

- ¿Por qué querría hacer algo como eso? – dijo en voz baja, aun en la misma posición.

- Dice que mi educación no estará completa si sigo aquí – expresé con los dientes apretados. Eso me molestaba demasiado.

- Después de lo que te hizo… ¿tiene el derecho de decir eso? – susurró indignada.

- Hermione, mis padres siguen juntos, si bien no viven en el mismo lugar – le expliqué lo más que pude sin meterme en detalles – Mi padre aun tiene derecho sobre mí al ser menor de edad.

Se volvió a quedar callada, entonces se enderezó y se sentó frente a mí. Su ceño estaba demasiado pronunciado. Acerqué mi mano para alisárselo, pero agarró mi mano y la bajó, sin embargo, la sostuvo entre las suyas.

- Tu madre…. ella tiene que hacer algo, no puede quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Sin aguantar su mirada, bajé la mía y jugué distraídamente con sus dedos. Ahora entendía esa mirada que le daba a Potter y la cual estaba deseando recibir, con todo, no estaba preparado, había tanto en ella. Y también creía no merecerla. Había estado tanto tiempo buscándola, que ahora que la tenia, no la quería. Sentía que me exigía algo y no sabia que era lo que quería y mucho menos si se lo podría dar.

- Tanto mi madre como él tienen el dinero suficiente para pelear por mí y estaría difícil que ganara uno – manifesté incomodo, pero esta vez por mí situación – Además, la sociedad es un factor que influye mucho…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Que la apariencia es importante, así que en esta ocasión las cosas están en este momento muy tranquilas para no dar una mala imagen de los Malfoy.

- ¿Y qué piensas tú? – dijo en voz baja.

Se acercó más a mí e hizo mi cabeza hacia atrás. Me sentía tan avergonzado por mi situación familiar. Y mi orgullo como Malfoy ofendido, porque aun había esa sensación de rechazar a la gente cuando sentía que me tenían lastima.

- Es obvio, Granger – le solté con enojo evitando su mirada y soltando sus manos – No quiero ir allá, eso significaría que acepto que siga haciendo de mi vida lo que se le de la gana.

Escuché que suspiró.

- Entonces no lo hagas – expuso como si creyera que fuera así de simple.

- Es complicado, nunca lo entenderías.

- Complicado. No tiene porqué serlo – dijo de nuevo en ese tono de sabelotodo y esta vez se sentó a horcadas en mis piernas. Se levantó un poco para quitar el vaso y ponerlo encima de la bandeja.

- Así es como es, Granger - no podía evitar referirme de esa forma hacia ella. Era un tema que no había hablado con otra persona que no fuera mi madre y únicamente por cartas, el hacerlo con ella me ponía a la defensiva – El tener dos de los apellidos más conocidos y antiguos de la historia de los magos, sumándole además la innumerable cantidad de oro en Gringotts…

- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? – me interrumpió casi ofendida mientras deshacía el nudo de la corbata.

- Ya te dije – inhalé enojado y cerré los ojos – No lo entenderías.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que por no ser rica como tú, soy una inepta que no entiende nada? – expresó ahora sí ofendida y cuando quiso levantarse de mis piernas, la sostuve por la cintura.

- No. Que la sociedad en la que crecí pone muchas trabas, y eso es precisamente lo que detiene a mi padre, de sus ganas ya lo hubiera hecho, pero sabe que en el primer paso en falso que haga, mi madre moverá cielo, mar y tierra para impedirlo, y eso incluye que la gente de nuestro linaje se entere y no le conviene, ha hecho cosas que lo dejarían mal parado.

Sacó la corbata y la dejó en la cama, luego desabrochó los primeros dos botones de la camisa. El ceño fruncido de nuevo indicaba que su cerebro estaba marchando a gran velocidad y empezó a morder su labio, indicando su concentración en el asunto. La interrumpí cuando vi que estaba presionando demasiado fuerte sin darse cuenta. Pasé un dedo por sus labios acariciándolos y levantó la mirada, que había posado por largo tiempo a la altura de mi cuello y soltó con lentitud su labio. Los seguí agasajando inclusive al empezar a hablar.

- En ese caso…creo que no tengo nada que decirte – dijo tranquila, casi con voz ausente, sin que le molestara que tuviera mis dedos recorriendo sus labios – Si la situación es como dices, no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

Me conmovió que sintiera la necesidad y casi obligación de decirme algo o de ayudarme.

- No tienes que verlo de esa forma.

- Pero si tú no quieres irte….

- No lo logrará – intenté aligerar el momento. Sabía que sentía pena por mi situación. Lamentaba que me pasara esto, después de todo lo que había pasado.

- Espero tengas razón – dijo resignada, como si a ella se la estuvieran llevando y no a mí. Agradecía su apoyo – Mereces decidir por ti…

- Lo sé – dije con indiferencia, ahora tenia la mente en otro lugar.

Las caricias distraídas de Hermione sobre mi abdomen mandaban pequeñas descargas a mi hombría que estaba siendo aprisionada por la parte más cálida de ella.

- Y en este preciso momento quiero decidir algo – mascullé con voz ronca.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero sentirte de nuevo, quiero hacerte gemir hasta que quedes sin aliento y sentir tu cuerpo arder bajo mis manos…

- Hazlo – ordenó antes de besarme con fuerza.

Mientras nos besábamos, corrí mis manos sobre sus piernas y las lisonjeé haciendo presión. Adoraba aquella parte de ella, tan suave y perfecta. Sentí sus manos abriendo los botones del suéter avivadamente y luego continúo con los de la camisa. Dejó de besarme para posar su boca en mi pecho desnudo, pasó su lengua sobre mi piel y sopló un poco. Una fuerte energía se concentró en mi parte sur de mi cuerpo enseguida. Bajó tanto la camisa como el suéter al mismo tiempo por mis hombros y luchó un poco para sacarlos por mis manos, ambos reímos cuando en su desesperación por sacarlos se atoraron más.

- Permíteme – le ofrecí como buen caballero que me habían inculcado ser desde pequeño. Caballero que en este momento ardía en pasión.

Cuando lo logré, ya que también me había dado trabajo, debido a las curiosas manos de la bruja al desanudar al mismo tiempo el cinturón y mi pantalón. Sus movimientos estaban provocando estragos una vez más. Se estiró a un lado para retirar la bandeja y aprovechando que se había separado de mí, se acercó a mis pies y jaló mi pantalón para sacarlo. Levanté mi cadera para ayudarla en su objetivo y cuando terminó, volvió a sentarse ahorcadas.

Pasé mis manos por su cintura tanteando en busca del cierre de su falda, al abrirla la levanté para pasarla por arriba de sus brazos. Pasé mis manos por sus piernas, acariciando cada centímetro. Recorrí un dedo por encima de su ropa interior y enseguida arqueó su espalda suspirando. Con calma desanudé su suéter y lo saqué. Luego desabotoné su camisa, tocándola por encima todo el tiempo. Cuando estuvo solamente con las ultimas dos piezas, mis manos viajaron por todo su cuerpo. Ella había dejado de tocarme y besarme para sentir más agudas mis caricias, no me importaba, le había prometido recompensarla por lo de hace rato y además no es que fuera un sacrificio, el tocar su cuerpo era lo único que quería.

- Déjame hacerlo – le detuve cuando iba a quitarse la parte de arriba. Hice que descansara sus manos a sus costados.

Mis manos mimaron su vientre y subieron a sus senos. Los acaricié haciendo dibujos, provocándola. La acerqué para quitárselo.

- Me gusta este conjunto rojo, te ves más apetecible – dije con lascivia.

Su ropa interior siempre era discreta, nada que fuera en exceso sensual ni provocativo. Al contrario, siempre ponía mi imaginación a trabajar y eso me gustaba, no necesitaba dejar expuesta mucha piel para verse sexy. La forma en que ella la portaba la hacia demasiado deseable. La única ocasión que la había visto con una prenda demasiado sensual había sido la primera vez que me había dado placer al mismo tiempo que ella hacia uso de mi cuerpo.

No perdí ni un sólo segundo cuando su brassier cayó en la cama. Primero lamí el pezón derecho y luego el izquierdo. Soplé en ambos lugares para que se estremeciera. Jadeó. Volví a pasar la lengua, esta ocasión jugando con ella alrededor de él.

- Levántate – le pedí con suavidad. Se puso de rodillas, sin quitarse de donde estaba y bajé la última prenda, acariciando también en el camino. Jadeó con más fuerza al pasar mis dedos por su piel.

Automáticamente movió su pelvis hacia mi mano para sentirme más cerca. Pero la detuve, que esperara un poco no la iba a matar, aunque sí la haría sufrir. Primero le ayudé, con trabajo, a que saliera por una pierna y con la segunda fue mucho más fácil. Y se sentó de nuevo. Y me besó. Mordió un poco más fuerte mi labio inferior, por la pasión que sentía imaginaba yo, si bien me dolió, no fue tanto como suponía debía ser.

Y en el momento que menos imaginó, gimió al sentir mis dedos dentro de ella. Empecé a moverlos. Abrió más las piernas para darme acceso e introduje otro. Sus jadeos estaban excitándome más de lo que ya estaba, quería estar dentro de ella, pero también quería seguir satisfaciéndola. Moví más rápido mis dedos y entonces se me ocurrió otra cosa, estaba seguro que le encantaría. Me enderecé un poco para estar a la altura de uno de sus pechos y lo metí a mi boca y succioné. Cuando sentí la presión de una de sus manos en mi hombro y sus dedos encajarse en mi piel con fuerza, supe que la sensación de mis dedos trabajando dentro de ella y mi boca agasajando su seno, la estaban llevando al lugar donde quería. Y en aquel momento contrajo sus músculos internos mientras alcanzaba su orgasmo y gimió ahogadamente.

Busqué su boca y me respondió con gusto, si bien un poco distraída, al sentir aún los rezagos del orgasmo. Sus labios fluyeron calmados sobre los míos.

- Quiero sentirte dentro de mi, Draco – me pidió con voz ahogada sobre mis labios. Yo ni siquiera podía hablar, tenia la boca tan seca.

La giré rápido en un sólo movimiento y cayó de espaldas en la cama. Me levanté para quitarme el boxer y en cuanto lo hice me ubiqué entre sus piernas, no sin antes besar en el camino su vientre. La penetré despacio. Me deslicé dentro de ella poco a poco para que me sintiera mejor y para sentirla mucho más. Este tranquilo movimiento la hizo gemir. Inicié mis movimientos con el mismo ritmo, despacio y suave. Entonces levantó su cadera hacia mí y en esta embestida, la sentí más cerca. Jadeé fuerte. Había sido exquisito. Con cada movimiento me metía más, con ella ayudándome levando su pelvis. Moví un poco más rápido y profundo. Su entrecortada respiración golpeaba en mi cara, aferrando sus manos en mis brazos, como si sintiera que fuera a caer, aun a pesar de estar segura en la cama. Unas embestidas más y terminaríamos. Mi cuerpo se tensó por varios segundos mientras pasaba la arrolladora sensación de la culminación y me dejé caer en su cuerpo. Esta vez sin preocuparme por el peso, sabia que le gustaba sentirme así. Sus manos cayeron flácidas en la cama, pero sus piernas me sostuvieron dentro de ella. Nos quedamos quietos esperando sosegarnos.

A lo lejos escuchamos el sonido que indicaba que era hora de regresar a clases, el tiempo de la comida había terminado. Qué irónico podía sonar si nos referíamos a lo que acabamos de hacer.

- Arriba – demandé con suavidad junto a su oído.

- No – se quejó como una niña a quien le han quitado su tiempo de diversión.

- Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo – dije riéndome mientras me separaba de ella – Pero como dijiste hace rato, si sigo así, no saldremos en mucho tiempo de mi cama.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – refunfuñó haciendo un puchero acostada en la cama sin intención de moverse.

- ¿Te quedarías, sin que te importe? – levanté una ceja con incredulidad, aunque en el fondo esperanzado. Por mí nos podíamos quedar todo el día teniendo sexo.

- No – rió divertida y luego se levantó. Empezó a recolectar su ropa tirada mientras me vestía observándola todo el tiempo.

Observó la cama con detenimiento en busca de la última prenda y finalmente la encontró cubierta casi por completo por la bandeja de comida, que aun seguía prácticamente intacta. Se sentó en la cama aun desnuda, como si de verdad no quisiera salir de mi habitación, viéndome vestir. Al terminar puse mi corbata sin arreglar.

Me puse frente a ella, esperando a que me dijera algo. Se puso de pie frente a mí y aproveché para comérmela con la mirada, estaba tan apetecible. Tan deseable sin armas frente a mí.

- Sin temor a equivocarme, creo que no quieres llegar tarde a tu clase de Runas.

- Creí que tú lo harías – hizo de nuevo aquel infantil mohín como si se hubiese equivocado en algo.

- ¿Hacer qué? – respondí extrañado. Levantó su brassier para que lo tomara.

- Siempre lo haces – señaló en voz baja sonrojándose ligeramente.

Reí fascinado por su actitud, parecía casi una niña. Como si esperara la autorización de alguien para continuar, como si lo tuviese prohibido. Lo tomé entre mis manos y me aproximé para ponérselo.

.- Creí que te gustaba hacerlo – murmuró avergonzada levantando sus manos para colocarlo – Además, ya me acostumbré a que lo hagas…

- Ven acá, pequeña tonta – mientras le abrochaba el sujetador, tomé sus labios, aun encantado por como era.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos para hacer más profundo el beso.

- Me gusta hacerlo – musité sobre sus labios riendo un poco.

- Lo sé – dijo girando los ojos y me pasó la parte baja. Me incliné para colocársela, esta ocasión sin tocarla más de lo debido, estaba seguro de empujarla a la cama y tomarla de nuevo.

- Lo que me sorprende es que a ti te agrade – continúe poniéndole la camisa, ella agarró el suéter y se lo puso al mismo tiempo que yo abotonaba su camisa.

- A estas alturas deberías saberlo – cuando terminé, ella continuó cerrando los botones del suéter y agarré la falda, me agaché para pasarla por sus pies – De no ser así, desde un principio no lo hubiese permitido.

- Touché.

Cuando estuvimos vestidos, nos agachamos para ponernos los zapatos. Tomé dos emparedados, las mochilas y caminamos a la salida. Se puso la capucha. En la Sala no había nadie, era lógico, estarían en clases.

- Come esto – le pasé el emparedad y lo abrió sin rechistar. Eso era nuevo, no era natural que me hiciera caso a la primera. También empecé a comer el mío.

- Mañana ni pasado tenemos clase juntos – dije en un tono casual dándole otra mordida.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Esa es toda tu respuesta? – pregunté sarcástico.

- Si.

- Granger – gruñí enfadado y la detuve. Al parecer estaba más dispuesta a ponerle atención al emparedado que a mí.

- ¿Si? – dijo levantando la vista de la comida y me cuestionó con esa mirada que a veces podía ser de lo más inocente.

- No es necesario que lo repita – dije entre dientes.

Suspiró y emprendió el camino ignorándome.

- Si tenemos la oportunidad de vernos, lo haremos.

- Así que sin más decides lo que el tiempo nos ofrezca.

Le dio otra mordida al emparedado y asintió. Estiró su mano para que la tomara, el pasillo estaba por completo solo así que la tomé. Entrelazó nuestros dedos. Había algo en ese gesto que me agradaba.

- No es necesario vernos todos los días – dijo despacio viendo hacia el frente – Debemos darnos nuestro espacio.

- Yo te doy tu espacio. Es solo que tú me das demasiado espacio a mí.

Se rió divertida. Luego alzó los hombros con desgana.

- Si me quieres ver, sólo búscame.

- ¿Sin que me evites?

- Sin huir.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Llegamos al final del pasillo, el cual nos conectaría con uno de los principales y cada quien iría a su salón. Se detuvo, me jaló hacia la pared donde nadie nos vería y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Se acercó para besarme, pero antes delineó con su lengua mis labios. Atrapó entre sus dientes mi labio inferior y lo mordió con cuidado. La suavidad de sus labios, la textura de su lengua y el sabor de su boca era algo que me fascinaba. Después de un par de minutos en silencio, la escuché suspirar con pesar y se separó, pero volví a acercarme. Sonrió sobre nuestros labios cuando succionó mi labio y gruñí, sabia que me encantaba que hiciera eso.

- Disfruté mucho lo que hiciste – dijo separándose y solté su cintura. Observó mi rostro por un momento, se volvió a acercar y besó mi mejilla.

Acarició mis labios antes de darse la vuelta y caminar por el pasillo contrario al que yo iba.

.

* * *

**¡Hola gente hermosa!**

Finalmente he traído un capitulo nuevo, perdón por la demora, ya lo tenía escrito, pero me fui una semana de vacaciones y no alcancé a subirlo el día estipulado. Cuando regreso a mi casa y prendo la computadora para subirlo no arranca debido a la falla de lectura del disco, lo cual significa que debe estar llena de virus. Mal de mi parte, lo sé, no tengo internet y no se actualiza el antivirus y mi memoria la meto en mil computadoras sin vacunarla. Mi suerte es que en mi memoria tengo los fics respaldados, ya me habría deprimido de no ser así, tengo material avanzado y sería cruel el destino de no haberlos guardado.

En fin, ustedes saben que no me gusta escribir mucho en cuanto a las notas, cansa leer lectura extra y aburre, además de que muchos no lo leen y seria escribirle a la nada. **Espero lean esta nota de autor en específico:**

**1.-** Este capítulo en realidad era más largo, debido a que salieron muchas hojas decidí dividirlo en dos, ya que es cansado para algunos lectores leer más de 15 páginas seguidas, a otras más les encanta mucha información, pero esta vez me fui por la división. Sin embargo, el capítulo 8 y 9 son prácticamente el mismo, es importante aclarar esto debido a que hay algo clave en cada uno de los acontecimientos. Este lleva por nombre "Quiero sentirte de nuevo" y el próximo "He creado un monstruo", que era el nombre original de todo el capítulo en su totalidad. Es un nombre clave y quiero que recuerden su relación cuando lean el nuevo.

**2.-** La historia va casi a la mitad, pero todavía falta mucho por descubrir. Sé que alguna veces va lento el trama, pero una vez ellos hayan aceptado ciertos asuntos los verdaderos problemas aparecen, ya verán porqué lo digo. El confiar en alguien no sólo trae cosas buenas, rompes barreras que no debes, una cosa lleva a otra, y no siempre es para bien o para mal.

**3.-** En relación a la historia, llevo escritos por adelantado casi cuatro capítulos más. La cuestión es que no van en orden, la inspiración llega en desorden, ese es mi problema. Me alegra que lleve coherencia sino sería un desastre. Y esto lo digo porque tengo una historia en proceso que me tiene casi al cien enfocada en ella, así que no deben preocuparse porque me atrase en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero a este punto quería llegar.

**4.- **Casi a la par cuando empecé a escribir ¿Y el premio?, otra historia apareció una noche en mis sueños y quedé fascinada con la trama, sin embargo, no pude concretar nada porque sólo sabía lo sucedido sin saber nada de la historia a desarrollar, pero me tenía intrigada, quería saber más, pero nada. Así que la dejé en un rincón de mi cabeza esperando a que viniera de nuevo por si sola y hace 20 días en otro sueño de nuevo vino y ¡taràn! la inspiración llegó sin avisar y desde ese día agarré libreta y lápiz para comenzar a escribir como poseída. No podía usar la computadora debido a que me había lastimado el cuello, y en mi cama secuestrada debido al dolor y casi con movimientos nulos he escrito sin parar, aunque eso fueron tres días, aún sigo con la libreta, cuando tenga tiempo transcribiré, será cansado, ni modo.

Hace una semana la inspiración llegó para ¿Y el premio? y escribí el capítulo final y epilogo, pero luego se me ocurrió otro epilogo, así que reacomodé la información. Aún no me decido si eliminar ese nuevo epilogo o dejarlo, ambos son buenos tanto como para capitulo como epilogo. Cuando se acerque el final espero haberme decidido. En fin, me alegra haber avanzado algo sin que se me vaya la inspiración, sería horrible cuando voy por la mitad.

**5.-** De la nueva historia llevo escrito varios capítulos. Los dos primeros no los respaldé, espero pueda rescatar los archivos que no guardé en mi memoria, estoy casi llorando, no puedo creerlo, y fueron los que más trabajo me dieron. Maldición. Y ese lo escribí hace una semana, diantres. Tengo mucha información sin orden alguno, que con el tiempo arreglaré. Estoy tan emocionada por empezar a publicar esta historia, es tan diferente de lo que he escrito. Sé que amarán la historia como yo lo hago, me siento orgullosa de esta. Tal vez lo haga cuando termine esta o cuando se acerque el final. Ustedes díganme si la quieren conocer y en caso de que sea así, cuándo les gustaría que iniciara. Les dejo una avance de lo que tratará, bueno, al menos el nombre y el summary:

**"Alianza Irrevocable"**

_Cuando el fruto de caricias indeseadas se interpone ya no hay nada más que perder, sólo ganar. Una vez robada la inocencia ella se ve obligada a pedir y él a ceder. _

**6.-** Noticia de última hora: Hoy en la mañana me levanté optimista y esperé que mi computadora prendiera. ¡Y lo hizo! Así que pude recuperar los otros capítulos. La suerte está conmigo. Gracias.

-.-

Un beso enorme a todas las adorables lectoras de esta loca historia que hasta ahora me han dejado fabulosos reviews y no me han abandonado, al menos no muchas:

*.sOniiTa., *betzacosta, *blakikabla, *silviota, *pekelittrell, *venus027, *vittoria's malfoy, *Karii Malfoy, *luna-maga, *parvaty32, *Awen Granger.

**¿Dónde están las demás lectoras que antes me dejaban rr? ¿Es que ya no les está gustando la historia**?

**RECUERDEN:**que tengo twitter ( DanGrint ) allí les estoy poniendo las noticias sobre actualizaciones y nuevas historias. Agréguenme.

Para dejar tu mensaje, ya sabes dónde ir.

**A todos aquellos que no tienen cuenta aquí, me gustaría que me dejaran su correo para contestarles su reviews. Gracias. Pero recuerden separarlo porque se borra.**


	10. He creado un monstruo

Iba tan distraída caminando por los pasillos del Colegio pensando en lo que Malfoy me había contado hace un par de días que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos al Invernadero. La clase se había recorrido hasta el día de hoy para que nos pudieran juntar con los otros grupos, ya que era una práctica la que tendríamos. La emoción se sentía en el aire, no porque tuviéramos ganas de asistir a una clase a las 10 de la noche, todos estábamos cansados y queríamos ir a la cama, sin embargo, la expectativa que nos provocó la profesora Sprout de lo que haríamos a estas alturas de la noche fue más grande.

Era terrible que su padre, si es que se le podía llamar de esa forma a esa persona, quisiera llevárselo así sin más a otro país. Era realmente insultante. Si yo que apenas lo conocía me sentía ligeramente molesta y hasta ofendida, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar Malfoy, todavía tenia el descaro de querer hacer de su vida una marioneta, no era justo. Era un desgraciado ese señor. No tenía vergüenza. Me sentía sinceramente mal por él, a pesar de todo, no se lo merecía, fuera como fuera el rubio, tenía derecho a hacer su vida como deseara. Me había sentido halaga que me lo dijera, confiaba lo suficiente en mí para contarme algo, que sin duda, le empezaba a afectar y enojar. No por nada se había puesto a la defensiva mientras lo platicaba. Debía ser muy difícil e incluso humillante para su orgullo el haberme contado algo que sólo le incumbía a su familia. Tal vez a sus amigos de Slytherin. Contrariamente de que no me pidió palabras de consuelo ni consejos, mucho menos compadecerme de él, me sentía en la necesidad de apoyarlo de alguna forma. Había algo en Malfoy que me hacia querer tener las palabras adecuadas para que no se sintiera tan, aunque se escuchara feo, no había otra palabra para describir como se veía y sentía cuando había dicho su posible futuro. Tan mierda. Era lo más acertado. Nadie quería estar en sus zapatos, ni siquiera todos los hipócritas y víboras de su Casa.

- ….si sigues atrapando moscas vas a terminar en el suelo – la voz lejana de Ron me hizo volver al presente. Sentí su mano atrapando una mía. Estaba completamente oscuro el lugar.

- ¿Por qué no hay luz en los Invernaderos? – parpadeé acostumbrándome a la negrura.

- Ni idea.

- ….la profesora dice que no deben hacer para nada un Lumus – Neville estaba parado en la entrada del Invernadero a donde debíamos llegar para tomar la clase.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya lo verás – nos dijo emocionado haciéndose a un lado para darnos el paso – Les gustará la clase.

- No comparto tu emoción, Neville – dijo Ron bostezando.

Ron aventó por delante a Harry para que fuera probando terreno, luego pasó él y me jaló de la mano sin soltarme. No se veía nada. Por todos lados se escuchaban risas tontas de cuando se tropezaban o chocaban con alguien. Agarré con fuerza la mano de Ron. Si caía, me lo llevaba a él, así me serviría de colchón. Caminamos sin problema alguno alrededor de 3 metros, cuando sentí irme hacia delante, y por instinto me solté de Ron, en vez de agarrarme más. Un pequeño grito salió de mi boca al saber que me iría de bruces sin saber que había debajo de mi. Seria un golpe que me dolería mucho más. Pero algo me detuvo de la túnica evitando la caída, mientras las manos de Ron me buscaban. Lo primero que encontró fue mi cabeza y deslizó sus manos buscando mis hombros y me abrazó a él.

- Te lo dije – se rió divertido revolviéndome el cabello.

- No sabia que fueras ciega, Granger – debí imaginar que el causante seria esa víbora.

Bufé molesta y me sacudí de sus manos. Tenía intención de tomarme de la cintura, incluso con Ron abrazándome. Era un cínico.

- Parece que tienes un radar para localizarme, Malfoy – le pegué de nuevo en uno de sus brazos al sentirlo acariciar mi espalda.

- … oh, si – susurró tan bajo para escucharlo sólo yo.

- Eres un imbécil, Malfoy – protestó Ron buscándolo a ciegas. Lo jalé. Lo último que quería era que se me acercara.

- Vamos, no vale nuestro tiempo – empujé a quien sabe donde a Ron.

Una luz tenue de color azul me lastimó los ojos en aquella absoluta oscuridad. Distinguí cabezas amontonadas alrededor de lo que debía ser la mesa de trabajo. Al mismo tiempo sentí que me jalaban hacia atrás de la túnica, volteé. Malfoy. Otra vez. El color le daba un extraño aspecto a su cabello, incluso a su piel. Sonreí con arrogancia. Al parecer le había molestado mi comentario. Que bueno. Si quería hacerme una bromita, esto había sido demasiado. Primero por provocar casi una caída y luego tocándome cuando Ron me abrazaba, aunque no se veía, era arriesgado. Estaba más imbécil de lo normal.

Ron siguió caminando murmurando insultos a Malfoy y yo me reí. Y la sonrisa se me borró cuando sentí aferrado con fuerza a la túnica al slytherin. Intenté que me soltara discretamente, pero sólo la sujetó con más fuerza. Suspiré resignada. Caminamos un poco más para colocarnos detrás de las personas más bajas para ver de donde provenía esa extraña luz.

Harry y Ron pudieron ver sin problema alguno, intenté buscar entre los huecos de varios de mi tamaño, pero no alcanzaba a ver por completo. Con gusto iría a buscar otro lugar, pero Malfoy se iría tras de mi y lo menos que quería era tenerlo a mi lado como si nada y darle la oportunidad de besarme, que estaba segura era lo que quería. Después de 10 minutos bromeando con mis amigos como si no supiera que Malfoy estaba a escasos centímetros detrás de mí, me reí entretenida, varias veces me había jalado de la túnica para que me acercara a él. Bufó enojado. Eso le pasaba por menso y hacerme esa broma. Ron no era tan intuitivo como lo era Harry. De haber ido abrazada de él, habría sospechado algo sobre las palabras y la cercanía de Malfoy, ya que no eran para nada normales.

Estornudé. Escuché varios _salud_ a mí alrededor. Algo me picaba la nariz y volví a estornudar. Malfoy aprovechó para susurrar mi apellido con impaciencia cuando las voces se alzaron para decirme de nuevo _salud_. Me volví a reír. Eso lo molestaría tanto que posiblemente se rendiría y se alejaría. Después de casi otros 10 minutos platicando con mis amigos, decidí que era suficiente castigo. Estaba más entretenida con Harry, Ron y en hacer enojar a Malfoy, que todavía no tenia ni idea de lo que se trataba la clase.

- Voy a buscar otro lugar. No veo nada – era la verdad, pero también lo hice para alejarme con el rubio. No tenía la intención de alejarse.

- Si quieres te cargo en mi espalda – se ofreció Ron.

- No, gracias. Si eres como Harry seguro nos llevamos en esta ocasión a más de por medio – agradecí riéndome. Me alejé despacio intentando ver en vano.

Harry se rió sarcásticamente. Me detuve hasta que encontré a alguien más bajo que yo y vi unas extrañas plantas en la mesa. Había hojas de un color café o al menos es lo que se apreciaba con la escasez de luz. Cada determinado espacio había unos botones, como si fueran rosas, aunque parecían más pequeñas snitches y de allí provenía la luz azulada. Ni idea que eran.

En ningún momento se acercó Malfoy. La luz le llegaría por completo a la cara por ser más alto y si mis amigos o los suyos o cualquier otra persona nos viera juntos, daríamos de qué hablar. Di dos pasos hacia atrás, aún viendo al frente e hice mi mano para atrás. Malfoy, al sentir aflojar el agarre de la túnica, me jaló hacia él y agarró mi mano hasta que mi espalda chocó con su pecho.

- Andas de graciosita, ¿verdad? – siseó junto a mi oído. Sonreí al darme cuenta que en verdad sí se había enojado.

- No me gustó tu broma.

- No es para tanto.

- Tampoco que me tomaras de la cintura cuando iba en brazos de Ron.

- Tus amigos me importan un bledo.

- La única opinión que importa respecto a ellos es la mía.

Desde donde estábamos, la luz ya no me llegaba, únicamente se veían siluetas y hablando bajo no creí que alguien nos fuera a escuchar o reconocer las voces.

- Como sea – respondió enojado.

- Lo que digas – le copié burlándome.

- Te aclaro que no estoy aquí para estar contigo. Ni te busco después de lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos…

- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí conmigo si no era para buscarme? No tiene lógica tu comentario, ¿sabes? – busqué su otra mano y la puse sobre mi vientre. La otra la cerré alrededor de mi cintura.

- Para decirte algo, pero no lo haré – se alejó de mi oído, pero no retiró los brazos, aunque tampoco es que sintiera que me abrazara, en realidad yo los sostenía.

- Tanto para nada - hice mi cabeza hacia atrás para recargarla en su hombro y pregunté aburrida - ¿A qué se debe eso?

- Me hiciste enojar y no mereces nada de lo que te diga.

- Wow, el orgullo hablando ofendido – reí por lo bajo y palmeé sus manos – No me sorprende.

- Como sea – fue lo único que dijo y se quedó callado.

Volví a estornudar. Que lata. No me sentía como si me fuera a dar gripa, pero esa picazón se sentía extraña. Algo parecido a la alergia. Alguien más me acompañó en esta ocasión.

- Me alegra escuchar esos estornudos – dijo de pronto la profesora con una nota de emoción en su voz.

- Yo no lo creo – dije moviendo la nariz. Iba a estornudar de nuevo.

- ¿Es lo que imagino profesora? – la voz emocionada de Neville se escuchó a lo lejos.

- ¿Alguien me puede decir de qué se trata? – volvió a decir la profesora Sprout. Se hizo el silencio, por increíble que parezca no tenia ni idea - ¿Srita. Granger?

- No – dije lo suficiente alto para que me oyeran, girando mi cabeza a otro lado para que se escuchara en otro lugar, así Harry ni Ron me buscarían. Ahora sí estaba segura que me agarraban con las manos en la masa.

- Eso sí es nuevo – se burló Malfoy. Algo muy típico de la víbora rubia rastrera – La sabelotodo de Granger no sabe la respuesta. Gracias.

- Gracias por su comentario, Señor Malfoy – interrumpió la profesora – Sin embargo, es algo que pocas personas conocen.

Me molestaba en realidad no saber la respuesta. Era casi un crimen que esto pasara y para empeorar las cosas, los infantiles comentarios del imbécil que me tenia abrazada por la cintura.

- ¿Podrían decirme por favor los nombres las personas que estornudaron? – siguió más emocionada la profesora.

- ¿Granger? – la duda sobre lo que pedía Sprout me hizo decir mi apellido como si fuera una pregunta.

- Thomas.

- Es fabuloso porque son unas personas muy especiales, por decirlo de alguna forma.

- Especiales. ¿De dónde? – la voz venenosa de Malfoy se alzó de nuevo, esperaba que no se escuchara por donde mismo. Le di un codazo.

- Verán, estas plantas no son comunes y no cualquiera puede descubrirla con facilidad. Se requiere de magia extremadamente avanzada o en su caso, nacer con este don, que nadie sabe de dónde proviene.

- ¿Qué planta es? – alguien preguntó más interesado.

- Con esta planta se hace la poción para dormir sin sueño.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de especial? – Ron preguntó con ironía y después se rieron junto con Harry.

- Que es muy difícil conseguir esta planta. Ya les dije, sólo personas especializadas, con estudios de años y años, aprenden a localizarla; o en su caso, tener este extraño y fabuloso don. Además de tener buena mano para poder obtener sus propiedades.

- ¿Y cómo es que en el Colegio se tiene esta planta?

- Cada cierta generación nacen magos con la facilidad de encontrarla. Cuando se fundó el Colegio hubo un par de alumnos que localizaron esta planta en lo profundo del bosque cuando se perdieron y desde entonces la hay aquí. Hasta hace un par de minutos había sido la última en saber cómo encontrarla. Es una planta extraordinaria.

- Así que nosotros tuvimos suerte de tener esta planta en nuestro territorio – dijo Neville más que contento.

- Si. Es la planta más cara. Por lo mismo que es difícil encontrarla, los que saben donde hallarla, venden su trabajo ridículamente costoso. Es parecido a los que aprenden Oclumancia, Legeremancia o son Animagos, son talentos raros y casi únicos, no todos son capaces. Algunos prácticamente nacen con esa capacidad.

- Mione, ¡vamos a ser ricos! – gritó al aire Ron emocionado. La risa de Harry y mía se escucharon al mismo tiempo llenos de diversión. Muy propio de Ronald.

Después se escucharon los demás alumnos riendo.

- 10 puntos Srita. Granger y Sr. Thomas.

- Eso no es justo. Por todo tienen que darte puntos – refunfuñó Malfoy. Me reí bajito.

- Eso pasa cuando la gente se burla de otras – dije entretenida. Eso era increíble. Un don del que nunca había escuchado mencionar. Fascinante.

- Eres especial, Granger – susurró a mi oído con lascivia.

- ¿Sin burla?

- De vez en cuando – rió con malicia. Caminamos hacia espaldas de Malfoy hasta topar con una pared. Nos habíamos alejado del grupo unos 2 metros más o menos.

- ¿Sin premio? – lo tenté. Lo sentía un poco alejado, seguía enojado por haber arruinado lo que pretendía decirme. Debía ser algo importante para que se lo tomara tan personal.

- 10 puntos – dijo con amargura – No dejas de ser la insufrible sabelotodo de siempre.

- ¿Qué te parece este? – despegué mi cabeza de su hombro. Puse una mano bajo su mandíbula y la giré hacia mí. Delineé sus labios con la punta de mi lengua.

No lo besé. Esperé que lo hiciera él, pero nada. Suspiré.

- Si no vas a decirme lo que pretendías, creo que ya me puedo ir – besé dejado de su mandíbula y solté sus manos.

- Eso no significa que me incomode la situación – lo sentí alzar los hombros con indiferencia.

- Si te vas a compartir como un cretino es mejor que me vaya – le dije intentando quitar sus manos de la cintura.

- Y luego me dices que soy un ofendido – sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello.

- Lo eres, por eso te estás comportando como un imbe…

- Shhh – me tapó la boca con la mano.

Dejé caer la cabeza de nuevo en su hombro. Deslizó sus labios desde mi cuello hasta la mandíbula. Cambió de mano para seguir tapándome la boca, pero para tener libre al besarme. Los movió por mi mejilla y nariz. Cerré los ojos. Depositó un beso en uno de ellos. Coloqué una de mis manos encima de la suya y la moví lentamente sobre mi vientre. La bajé todo lo que pude, llegando al inicio de mis piernas y la subí de nuevo a mi vientre. Esta vez giró mi rostro más a él. Abrí lo ojos. Solamente se me quedó viendo sin decir ni hacer nada. Me estiré para besarlo, pero con disimulo desvió su boca y besó mi mejilla.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? – susurré con voz cansina.

Se acercó a besar mi frente. Otra vez sin decir nada. No podía ver los gestos que hacia. No sabia si reía o no. A penas podía distinguir parte de su cara.

- ¿Quieres que te bese? – murmuró cerca de mi oído.

- No, si estás con esa actitud.

- Tú sabes que yo soy así, Granger – el tono de voz de siempre, arrogante y burlón estaba allí, más claro que nunca.

- No me gusta.

- No puedo cambiar. Me aceptas o no. Así de simple.

- Si te molestó que te ignorara, discúlpame.

- No quiero tus disculpas – acarició mi vientre despacio.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? – suspiré cuando su mano subió a mi seno.

- Que no seas tan cínica – susurró con delicadeza – No me gusta que quieras verme la cara y quieras aprovecharte.

- No entiendo porque ahora decidiste pensar eso – estiré mi cuello cuando sus labios comenzaron a recorrerlo.

- Así como tú decides ignorarme, yo lo hago igual – explicó como si fuera lo mas lógico de la conversación.

- No se trata de lo que haga uno o el otro.

- Cuando se hace intencional, creo que si, Granger.

- No lo hago, simplemente pasa – me giré con cuidado para ponerme frente a frente – Y tú lo que haces es actuar conforme a lo que crees que yo hago.

- Mentira.

Puso sus manos alrededor de mis hombros y lo abracé por la cintura.

- Entonces…. ¿me estás diciendo que te gusta ignorarme?

- Si – respondió indiferente.

- ¿Y lo haces sin importar cómo me comporte conmigo?

- Si.

Lo observé en silencio o al menos lo que alcanzaba a ver. Sentí sus dedos suavizando mi ceño fruncido. Estaba un poco confundida, no sabía si lo decía en serio o sólo por hacerme enojar al haberlo hecho pasar un mal rato. De ser así, era demasiado vengativo ese rubio.

- Sé que quieres besarme – murmuré acercándome a él. Sólo un par de centímetros nos separaban. Me puse un poco más de puntas en los pies para quedar a su altura.

- No es bueno pensar que tienes algo asegurado, Granger – señaló sarcástico.

Volví a mi posición anterior con los pies pegados al suelo.

- Si te digo que quiero besarte, ¿te negarías?

- Lo haría – no dudó ni una milésima de segundo. Eso dolió.

Suspiré y me alejé de él. Esta conversación no estaba teniendo ni pies ni cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía porque había empezado. Esto era algo más que ridículo. Si quería seguir comportándose como un idiota, que lo hiciera, yo no estaba para sus jueguitos. Con toda la fuerza empleada logré quitarme sus manos.

- Entonces… daría lo mismo si te dijera que quiero que me beses – había sólo una forma de saber si estaba enojado por lo de hace rato o si se estaba comportando de esta forma por algún motivo que de plano pasaba por alto.

El silencio se hizo por más de un minuto y finalmente suspiró resignado, pero también molesto.

- No.

- ¿Dónde radica la diferencia, Malfoy? – la suavidad con que mi voz salió casi podría decirse que era por sus comentarios que me habían dolido.

Avanzó el paso que había retrocedido y puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Lo suave de sus labios se deslizó por toda la extensión de mi cara, pero no llegaba a tocar mi boca.

- Conoces la respuesta – murmuró bajo mi cuello. Su voz simplemente carecía de emoción, inexpresiva.

- Ilústrame entonces, porque de no saberla, sé que la estoy pasando por alto – mi voz se impregnó de algo de desesperación. La "sutileza" de Malfoy al decir las cosas, se lo propusiera o no, llegaban a herir y más con una actitud que sabia no había tenido conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo, inclusive nunca – Y es algo que te molesta y quieres que me sienta del mismo modo…

- Radica en lo que yo quiera y tú quieras – sentí el calor de su aliento acariciando mis labios cerrados.

- Sin temor a equivocarme ambos queremos lo mismo.

- Te equivocas – dijo suavemente y con voz tan baja. La punta de su lengua delineó mis labios.

- Sé que me buscas porque deseas besarme y acariciarme, porque ansías sentirme cerca de ti para poseerme….

- Ya te dije – presionó su lengua entre mis labios hasta que me obligó a abrirlos un poco – Te equivocas.

- Vamos, Malfoy – suspiré tanto por la caricia de su lengua en mis labios como por lo cansado de la conversación, no estábamos llegando a nada – Hay que ser ciegos o cínicos para no reconocer que esto no es más que algo…carnal.

Rozó sus labios con los míos. Un toque casi imperceptible. Luego atrapó mi labio inferior y lo mordió un poco. No me moví para nada, me quedé quieta. Era casi como si se estuviera burlando de mí, una forma cruel a mi parecer. O es que simplemente quería jugar; si era así, lo haría solo.

- Crees que todo se trata siempre de mí – mantuvo su boca cerca para que nuestros labios se rozaran al hablar – Me besas porque sabes que yo lo quiero. Me acaricias porque sabes que me vuelve loco que lo hagas. Te entregas a mí porque sabes que te deseo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – sus manos se movían suave y lentamente por mi cuello. Unas veces dejaba sus manos quietas, otras acariciaba.

- Lo que me confunde es que de ser así, que estoy casi seguro por la forma en que te comportas – su voz se escuchaba algo molesta, aunque sonaba más como si no estuviera de acuerdo con ciertos términos – No entiendo porque sigues aquí, casi como si te vieras obligada. ¿O es que te causo lástima que no tienes el valor para alejarte de mi después de lo que hemos tenido, tanto físico como de intercambiar ideas?

- No es así – respondí afligida. No entendía como de un momento a otro me estaba haciendo sentir tan mal. Se alejó un poco para ver mi cara en lo que podía dentro de esa oscuridad.

Me hacía sentir como si me burlada de él al saber que me deseaba y yo me aprovechara de eso como si no tuviera principios, independientemente de la "relación" que teníamos a escondidas. Era un golpe bajo, lo último que deseaba era herir de cualquier forma a alguien, en este caso, a él. Era ofensivo que pensara eso de mí, que me viera como una abusiva que se aprovecha de la situación para poder manejar a otros. Pero algo más fuerte que lo ofensa, era que lastimaba.

- Quiero que me busques y vengas a mí sólo si lo deseas; que me beses todo lo que quieras sin tener en cuenta lo que yo deseo; que te entregues a mí porque deseas sentirme dentro de ti; que tomes mi mano, te abraces a mí, acaricies mi cara, incluso que me mimes de la forma que quieras…pero por ti.

- Lo hago – dije en apenas un suspiro.

La tranquilidad de su voz al decirme todo aquello, de verdad me había calado profundo, en ningún momento lo había visto así y eso sin duda a él le afectaba. No sabía de qué forma lo veía él, tal vez era como si fuera un precio que había pagado gustoso o por un favor que alguien le debía; y no porque las cosas se dieron y ahora es lo que obtenía de ese juego que habíamos empezado. ¿Es que acaso él sentía que no lo merecía que veía cosas donde no? ¿O es que yo no me daba cuenta y me comportaba como decía? ¿O es que él pensaba que yo me sentía obligada a corresponderle?

- Lo sé, Hermione – la tranquilidad de su voz se rompió al ser traspasada por una sombra de desesperación – Pero lo haces por mí, por lo que yo quiero, y no por lo que tú quieres; porque sabes que te deseo tanto.

- No es así…

- No me dejes todo a mí – tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me acercó a él – No lo hagas.

Mis ojos sorpresivamente se llenaron de lágrimas. Sabía el motivo. No se debía sólo a lo que Malfoy estaba sintiendo y que de alguna forma, consciente o no, intentaba decirme. Con Draco menos siempre significaba más y en eso me estaba haciendo experta al reconocer expresiones. Todo esto se debía a una única razón y el porqué del cómo me estaba sintiendo.

Las lágrimas rebosaron mis ojos y fueron detenidas por las manos de Malfoy que agarraban mi cara.

- Malfoy… - susurré cerrando los ojos para que ya no saliera ni una sola gota más y mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior.

Retiró sus manos sin decir nada y acercó sus labios a donde estaba el rastro de lágrimas. Deslizó sus labios limpiándolas y finalmente se acercó a mi boca. Esperó a que abriera mis labios y me besó. Su boca se movió tan distinta, sin fuerza ni lujuria. Tan suaves y lentos sus labios, dándose su tiempo para trabajar sobre los míos, saboreando cada porción. Su lengua invadió mi boca tan sutil, pero segura buscando la mía y al encontrarse la recorrió con gestos apacibles. Sus manos no se movieron de mi cara, al contrario, la sostenía con fuerza sin lastimarme, pero sin darme escapatoria alguna a alejarme de él; por lo tanto, no podía deslizar mis manos por su cuello, así que me abracé a su cintura.

Después de varios minutos en silencio y besándonos suavemente sin parar, fui consciente de las voces que había a nuestro alrededor. Tan absorta estaba en la conversación extraña que manteníamos que había olvidado por completo a los demás estudiantes. La profesora Sprout seguía comentando anécdotas sobre la planta y las propiedades que se podían explotar.

Al finalizar el beso mordió mi labio y succionó y después lo soltó. Movió los labios sobre los míos, volvió atrapar mi labio y cuando lo soltó me dio un corto beso. Pasó la punta de sus dedos sobre mis ojos y limpió las pestañas, lo poco que se habían mojado.

- Sé que no debería decir esto… – dije en voz baja pegándome más a su cuerpo y cerrando mis brazos con fuerza en su cintura - … porque no sé de qué forma vaya a repercutir…

- ¿De qué hablas? – se rió bajito por el trabajo que me estaba costando decir aquello.

- De lo que hacemos… sé que no te busco, porque cada día que pasa siento que la traición a mis amigos es más clara y yo no hago nada por detenerla; y es que sí he deseado buscarte únicamente para pasar el tiempo, sin tener nada físico, pero tengo miedo…

- ¿De qué?

- De las consecuencias. Porque quiero que me mires como lo haces… que acunes mi cara entre tus manos como algo frágil… y que tus actos inconscientes te delaten cuando tú no quieres hacer o decir algo, porque tu orgullo siempre a la orden del día.

Malfoy rió divertido y soltó mis manos de su cintura y las dirigió a su cuello para que las pusiera allí y lo abrazara. Las suyas recorrieron mi espalda y finalmente las colocó en mi cintura.

- Me gusta que me acaricies cuando no sientes lujuria, simplemente lo haces para sentirme… pero en especial cuando sé que te gusta que me abrace a ti y sienta que así estoy protegida, cuando en realidad son mis brazos los que cuidan de ti.

Acaricié su rostro cuando no escuché nada de él.

- Sé que piensas que lo hago porque a ti te gusta, que es sólo para complacerte. Crees que yo nunca hago nada por mí, pero es por eso que precisamente lo hago: me gusta saber que mis brazos te reconfortan al yo refugiarme en tu pecho y lo hago completamente por ti, porque tú lo deseas.

Pasé mis dedos por entre sus cejas y sentí su ceño fruncido. Como si me equivocara en lo que acaba de decir.

- ¿Ves porque te equivocas? – murmuré deslizando mis dedos por su mejilla – Siempre se trata de ti, así como sé que en tu caso siempre es sobre mí. Buscando siempre hacer lo que el otro desea, porque incluso ese placer siempre es mejor que el propio.

Suspiró pesadamente.

- Sí, te entiendo. Todo es tan diferente cuando yo quiero algo y sé que tú me lo puedes dar; pero también está el hecho de que tú desees algo de mí sin que quieras complacerme.

- ¿Intentas decirme que te gusta sentirte usado?

- No, tonta – se rió divertido. Ya tenía claro a donde pretendía llegar con uno de los tantos temas mencionados – Si me quieres besar, sólo hazlo… o pídemelo.

- Pero es por todo esto por lo que no lo hago, Malfoy – dejé caer mis brazos entre nuestros cuerpos y los presioné a la altura de mi pecho cruzados – Es tan fácil ignorar los li…

Draco no me dejó terminar la frase porque sabía que era verdad y los dos estábamos pasando por alto algo que se pintaba con los colores más llamativos. Sus labios se deslizaron con fuerza y al sentir que respondía, bajó la intensidad y mantuvo un ritmo aceptable. Se alejó de mi boca, llegó a mi cuello y lo agasajó con tranquilidad. Volví a subir mis brazos y me aferré allí parándome de puntitas. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda con suavidad.

- Quiero sentirte.

Sentí vacilar sus manos durante un momento, incluso sus labios se quedaron quietos. Busqué sus manos y las puse a mis costados, de allí, él inició su camino. Al parecer se estaba debatiendo si en verdad lo quería o era sólo que se lo pedía por él. En Malfoy estaba decidir de qué forma verlo. A final de cuentas todo se deducía a lo mismo: a lo que ambos queríamos.

Sentí su respiración en mi cuello y luego mordió suave. Bajó las manos hasta donde le llegaron y las metió por debajo de la falda y subió acariciándome. Su respiración se aceleró cuando llegó a mi ropa interior. Con sus dedos recorrió las orillas de la prenda y me levantó en vilo. En un rápido giro me golpeó contra la pared sacándome el aire. Pero no me dio tiempo de quejarme porque acaparó mi boca, sabedor de que había sido brusco, y le reclamaría. Su forma suave y amable de besarme fue su disculpa por aquel arranque.

Bajé una de mis manos acariciando su cuello, pecho, estomago hasta llegar a su pantalón. Con trabajo desabroché el cinturón y el botón, y cuando se dio cuenta de mi intención detuvo sus movimientos para ayudarme con el cierre. Metí mi mano y empecé a acariciarlo encima de su bóxer.

- Maldición, Granger. Algún día me volverás loco… – murmuró en mi oído con su voz ronca cuando saqué mi mano y volví a aferrarme a su cuello.

- Tócame – lo interrumpí. Comencé a mover mi pelvis hacia él.

- ¿No vas a terminar lo que empezaste? – me apretó contra la pared para que dejara de moverme.

- Hay que ser equitativos, Malfoy – besé su mandíbula.

- Sí, claro – dijo sarcástico y yo me reí.

Con todo, empezó a besarme en la clavícula y metió las manos de nuevo. Pasando lento las manos por mis piernas, introdujo una en la ropa interior y cuando vi lo que pretendía, lo detuve.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo exasperado.

- Tienes razón – jadeé y me presioné contra su mano y luego la saqué – Además, no podemos hacer esto aquí, aparte de que sería egoísta que sólo disfrutara yo.

- No me importa tocarte, ya lo harás en otra ocasión – besó mi cuello de nuevo. Me aferré más a su cintura para no caer – No tiene nada de malo con que nos besemos y nos toquemos un poco.

- Está bien – susurré distraída por sus caricias.

Y empecé a moverme hacia él, primero un poco y luego me presioné más. Me acompañó después en sus movimientos, estaba más concentrado en agasajar mi cuello.

-… con la información de las propiedades de la poción para dormir sin sueño.

- ¿Cuánta información? – preguntó alguien a lo lejos. Ya debía haber terminado la clase y no había puesto la mínima atención.

- Un pergamino para la siguiente clase – respondió la profesora.

- Tenemos que irnos – le dije en voz baja. Si hablaba más alto seguro mi agitada respiración me delataba.

La respiración entrecorta de Draco en mi oído en sí no era nada bueno. Agradable, sí. Buena, no. Eso hacía que me importara menos irnos, pero debíamos.

- Lo dices en broma, ¿cierto? – respondió un poco tarde. Sus movimientos se hicieron más profundos. La fuerza hacia que la espalda me doliera por estar en esa mala posición tanto tiempo.

- No, ya es tarde – era la verdad, tomando en cuenta que teníamos que llegar a hacer esa tarea, al ser mañana mismo la siguiente clase.

- Vamos, Granger. No te puedes ir así como si nada – dijo insinuando como que esto debíamos terminarlo aquí mismo. Siguió moviéndose, dolía la espalda, sí, pero eso no lo hacía menos placentero.

- Creí que sabias que sólo iban a ser unos besos y ya – estaba loco si pensaba que sería así, primero teníamos que salir, de no ser así sería muy sospechoso. Mis amigos me buscarían.

- Está claro que no – sin evitarlo respondí a sus movimientos. Ansioso metió la mano de nuevo con intención de retenerme de esa forma - Tú fuiste la de la idea.

- Estoy cansada, Draco… - sus dedos cortaron toda idea de mi mente y me hizo jadear, mordiendo su hombro para no delatarme en público. Luego, haciendo gala de todo mi fuerza de voluntad, saqué en un sólo movimiento su mano y bajé mis piernas - Buenas noches.

Se apoyó contra mí molesto para no dejarme salir.

- ¿En serio?

- Descansa – le di un rápido beso y lo empujé, tan segura de que se pondría furioso y no me dejaría salir. Lo superaría. No iba a morir por eso. Ya se le pasaría la excitación. A los dos se nos pasaría.

…

..

…

Cuando me desperté no sentí más que felicidad. Toda la noche un sólo sueño había invadido mi mente y otra cosa. Suponía que era producto de lo acaecido la noche anterior, debía ser eso. Pero en cuando pasó esa tranquilidad de haber despertado y dejado ese extraño y nada placentero sueño de estar acostada en mi cama sintiendo que alguien me tocaba, acariciaba mis partes íntimas logrando excitarme y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, repentinamente todo placer desaparecía, dejando solamente la sensación de lo que estaba sintiendo. Eso había sido toda la noche. El mismo frustrante sueño. Y lamentablemente es así como me había sentido desde que amaneció, pero ya era la hora de la comida y el sentimiento era peor. Avergonzada admitía que tenía tantas ganas de tener sexo, así sin más. Deseaba alcanzar el más dulce de los orgasmos, quitarme esta sensación en mi vientre bajo que siempre es agradable sentir cuando alguien te toca con deleite, pero no ahora cuando era frustrante al no tener a nadie para que me ayudara.

Bueno, lo admitía, sí había alguien. Levanté mi mirada de la mesa y lo vi. Estaba sentado, comiendo tan tranquilo mientras yo me moría lentamente. Otra cosa admitía: entendía a Malfoy cuando me decía que había veces que la excitación era tal por el deseo que sentía por mí, que si dejaba pasar muchos días sin tocarme, la necesidad crecía. Engullí rápidamente el pan, si mi cabeza se iba por ese camino terminaría rogándole al primero que se me atravesara que tuviera sexo conmigo. No entendía porque esta sensación, lo de anoche había estado bien, rico, placentero, pero no habían sido más que caricias. No había motivo para sentirme de tal forma para que deseara a Malfoy. Se llevó la cuchara a sus labios con suavidad y luego lamió con elegancia el resto que quedó en sus labios. Gemí bajito. Había sido tan sexy.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Ron con la boca llena.

- Es sólo que me duele un poco el estómago – mentí enseguida bajando la mirada. No sabía si mi mirada podía delatarme, no sabía si la excitación era tal que se notara en mis ojos dilatados o mi cara compungida. Tal vez exageraba o no.

- Ve-ada-enfedmedia – me aconsejó volviendo a su plato. Me alegraba que Harry estuviera atento a lo que dijera Ginny. Ellos abrían notado algo raro.

Agarré el jugo de calabaza sin saber qué hacer. Algo tonto de mi parte debo decir y volví a ver hacia la mesa de las víboras. Me dediqué a observarlo mientras ingería pequeñas cantidades de jugo. Tenía una forma demasiado elegante de comer, desde su postura al sentarse hasta la forma en que agarraba los cubiertos y llevaba la comida a su boca. Aplicaba la etiqueta en todo momento, incluso cuando limpiaba su boca con la servilleta. Suspiré, esta vez admitiendo lo atrayente que era Malfoy. Sin temor a equivocarme empezaba a creer que toda credibilidad me había abandonado. Desde un principio sus labios me habían gustado, tan suaves, carnosos – al menos el inferior – y de un sutil rosado, que hacían un increíble contraste con su blanca piel, una parte de su cuerpo que le encontraba demasiado atractivo. O su cabello, que de lejos parecía de un aspecto fino, siendo todo lo contrario al tacto, donde con gusto enredaba mis dedos. O su piel blanca y suave, impregnada de su olor masculino. Incluso sus ojos, de un color extraño, haciendo su mirada más arrogante de lo normal; uno ojos grises que me estaban observando con seriedad al descubrirse bajo un intenso escrutinio. Sonrojada desvié la mirada dando un largo trago. Tomé un pan y lo mordí un poco. Después de un minuto me di por vencida, sabía que me estaba observando. Levanté la mirada y a lo lejos pude ver que me recorría con su mirada, que cuando estaba excitado se convertía a un color un poco más oscuro. Sacudí la cabeza, debía de parar o yo solita me llevaría a una próxima autodestrucción. Con un sutil movimiento de cabeza me indicó que saliera, se levantó y desapareció por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Por dos largos minutos pensé en seguirlo: no era nada bueno para mi salud salir y sugerirle lo que sentía, caería en lo más bajo y seria vergonzoso. Nunca antes me había pasado esto y no empezaría a pedir favores, sabiendo que el slytherin gustoso me los cumpliría. Me sentía como una maldita ninfómana, ¿qué me había hecho el rubio? Finalmente, me estaba contagiando la euforia de cuando él me deseaba y no quería sentirme así. Es como si fuera una niña con nuevo juguete; uno con el cual me gustara jugar mucho, al menos por el momento, mientras se me pasaba el gusto por lo que había descubierto al haberme acostado con él. Y es que esa era la verdad, me gustaba la forma en que me tomaba. Una muy diferente a cuando había estado con el que había sido mi novio - mi primer amante -, incluso queriéndolo solo habíamos estado juntos un par de veces y de eso ya hacía meses. El año pasado para ser exactos y luego todo había terminado, nuestros escasos encuentros y la relación. Bufé molesta, no venía al tema pensar en esa persona. Sin embargo, con Malfoy era un caso distinto, hacía meses de que habíamos empezado esto y ni uno ni otro parecíamos aburrirnos; luego vino con ello el habernos acostado por primera vez hace un mes y continuando con los encuentros. Ahora este era la consecuencia: sentir deseo por él y una maldita frustración que me provocaría lágrimas de un momento a otro.

Suspiré y me levanté, alegando que necesitaba caminar para distraerme un poco, aunque en realidad prefería comer. Moría de hambre y no había probado casi nada, más que un par de tragos de jugo y una mordida a un pan. Mis tripas rugieron en protesta, pero las ignoré. Decidí que tal vez con un beso todo se iría. Pedía porque fuera así. Me sentía mal conmigo misma por sentir mi cuerpo en este estado. Lo vi parado a unos 20 metros sobre el pasillo derecho y se perdió por una puerta. Cuando entre, la cerré tras de mí en silencio. Estaba sentado sobre el escritorio. Tenía un aspecto bastante tranquilo y arrogante. Después de un minuto en silencio sin decir nada, sólo observándome, decidí hablar.

- ¿Qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar?

- Nada. Sólo saludarte – respondió levantando los hombros con indiferencia.

- Hola – saludé quedándome donde mismo.

- Hola – respondió en el mismo tono.

Luego se hizo el silencio. La forma vacía con la que me miraba me ponía nerviosa.

- Draco, ¿sólo era para esto?

- Si – dijo indiferente.

Suspiré y me acerqué a donde estaba. Mi vientre quedó pegado a sus rodillas y me incliné para darle un corto beso.

- Estoy cansada. Muero de hambre y regresaré a comer.

- Ese no es mi problema, yo ya comí – me dijo con una indiferencia que me molestó e hizo sentirme ofendida.

Asentí y lo besé de nuevo, esta vez acercándome más a él, colocándome entre tus piernas. Deslicé mis manos sobre su nuca y enredé mis dedos en su cabello. No me sentía con ganas ni fuerzas para discutir sobre algo sin sentido, lo cual pasaba a menudo. A veces era divertido, pero hoy no me sentía disponible a sus cambios de humor. Me rendí cuando noté que no estaba cooperando como acostumbrada y me separé.

- Nos vemos en clase – susurré y me di la vuelta.

Pero él me regresó en cuando había dado el primero paso y pegó su boca a la mía.

- ¿Es más importante una comida que no puedes quedarte 2 minutos conmigo?

- No – susurré cerrando los ojos. Anticipando que esta vez me besaría como acostumbrada, me había delatado, pero no importaba. Obtendría lo que quería.

Me besó mientras me colocaba entre sus piernas, aferrando mi cintura con fuerza. Cuando su lengua irrumpió en mi boca suspiré y respondí al movimiento. Sentí cuando se levantó y en otro movimiento me sentó sobre el escritorio sin romper el beso, que se había convertido en un poco más fogoso. Hizo presión con una mano en mi hombro indicándome que me recostara, y sin pensarlo le obedecí. Estaba entregada al cien por ciento. Mi cuerpo se acaloró por mis pensamientos desbordados. Sin duda, necesitaba agua helada urgente, así despejaría mi cuerpo y mi mente calenturienta. Esta no era yo. Maldición, esto no se sentía tan bien. Abrió el suéter y blusa al mismo tiempo, alternando los botones de una y la otra prenda. Cuando lo logró intentó abrir brassier, pero al no encontrar el broche me reí. Buscó un poco más, confundido por no dar con su cometido y luego levantó la mirada. Alzó una ceja cuando reí de nuevo al no haber descubierto el secreto de aquella prenda. No la había usado antes con él, pero por lógica creí que se daría cuenta.

- Pon un dedo por debajo – le señalé por delante de la prenda – Y haz ligera presión hacia delante.

- Me gusta. Tiene sus ventajas – murmuró libidinoso cuando logró abrirla y acercó su boca. Gemí enseguida. Luego abandonó sus caricias y se dirigió a mis piernas, levantó la falda y besó la rodilla derecha. Depositó un camino de besos hacia arriba y antes de llegar a mi intimidad, cambió su estrategia a la otra, haciendo el mismo recorrido. Cuando llegó al final, mordió suavemente lo más cerca que pudo, sin tocarme en mi parte más sensible. Jadeé. Sin embargo, pasó su mano deliberadamente y arqueé la espalda disfrutando. Esta vez un temprano y corto gemido traicionero salió de mi boca.

Draco se le levantó y me ayudó a incorporarme hasta quedar sentada. Me dio un corto beso.

- Tengo que irme, quedé con Blaise.

- ¿Qué? – respondí desorientada. Las caricias todavía me tenían en aquella nube y estaba segura que no había procesado la información.

En este momento me sentía más segura respondiendo de la forma correcta con movimientos físicos, que a responder verbalmente.

- Llegaré tarde. Además, tienes hambre.

- ¿Qué? – ahora contesté incrédula. Después de todo sí había entendido. No estaba tan dañado mi cerebro al final.

- Nos vemos en clase – se dio la vuelta.

- ¿En serio? – dije en voz baja cuando caminó hacia la salida - ¿De verdad te vas?

- Un compromiso es un compromiso.

Ahora lo entendía. Qué estúpida había sido al no darme cuenta de nada. Abroché mi brassier ofendida. Estaba haciendo lo mismo de la noche anterior, enojado me lo estaba demostrando. Me lo había demostrado. Eso era una bajeza, una niñería de su parte. Lo de anoche yo no lo había hecho a propósito, él sabía que no podíamos hacer nada allí adentro. En lo único que podía ser la culpable había sido en haber permitido que me acariciara más de lo debido, pero él sí lo había hecho a consciencia y me estaba desechando como basura.

- Sé que piensas que no lo hago por mi comportamiento, pero en verdad me ofende que no veas con claridad a tu alrededor.

- ¿De qué hablas? – se detuvo en la puerta cuando las palabras brotaron casi involuntarias de mi boca.

- Del deseo que siento por ti – respondí con sinceridad. Si eso es lo que buscaba, hablaría. Que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, si él había notado mi estado, ya no había motivos para sentirse apenada.

- ¿Me deseas? – se giró a mí en cuanto lo dije y caminó despacio a donde estaba sentada. Su pregunta me pareció muy arrogante.

- Si – susurré tan bajo, pero era la verdad. ¿Es que no había sido obvia?

- ¿Deseas que te haga mía? – cual víbora acechando a su presa caminaba. Lento, observador, atractivo.

- Si – me sorprendió que lo preguntara. Mi forma de suspirar por sus caricias eran más que obvias.

- ¿Quieres que entre en ti una y otra vez y hacerte gemir sin parar?

No contesté, por lo que él se dio la vuelta, pero se acercó al librero. Pasó sus dedos con distracción por los libros. Aquellas preguntas me hacían pensar en una sola cosa: era tan egoísta que pensaba que el placer que yo podía sentir cuando estábamos juntos le importaba, lo había notado en su mirada. Ahora me daba cuenta que no era así. Él sólo pensaba en lo que obtendría de mí. Eso quería decir que no se cercioraba antes de lo que yo quería, de si lo deseaba o no. Malfoy sólo me tomaba por su placer propio, sin pensar en el mío. Y eso fue como una bofetada. Yo siempre me preocupaba por que el disfrutara con lo que hacía, siempre es más rico cuando sabes que tu compañero de cama disfruta. El placer mutuo es lo que lo hace satisfactorio. No sólo se trata de uno.

- Sabia que eras un maldito narcisista, pero no egoísta – le dije con enojo.

Caminé hacia donde estaba y me paré detrás de él.

- Narcisista, eso lo sé – lo rodeé con los brazos por la espalda a la altura de su pecho – Egoísta, sólo con lo que es mío.

Escondí mi cara en su nuca y la besé.

- ¿De ser así cómo es que no me ves a mí? – susurré.

Entonces él se soltó de mi agarre y me enfrentó sin decir anda.

- ¿Es que no me sientes? – tomé una mano y la pasé por mi vientre – Mi piel quema… mi cuerpo arde de deseo por ti.

Silencio. Eso es lo que obtuve como respuesta. Y que me observara.

- Estás enojado, lo sé. Lo lamento de verdad. Si de consuelo te sirve, todo el día me he sentido frustrada, estoy cansada porque no dormí bien. Lo siento.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con esa frustración? – dijo en voz baja acariciando mi estómago.

- Si – suspiré con ese simple toque.

- ¿Deseas sentirme dentro de ti?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué te haga gemir hasta que caigas rendida en mis brazos?

- También quiero ver en tu cara la satisfacción al saberte único de mi placer. Escuchar tu respiración agitada en mi oído, y sobretodo, quiero que me tomes como sólo tú lo haces.

Draco me acorraló en un arranque de euforia y me golpeó contra los libros sin medir la fuerza del movimiento. Me levantó en vilo. Lo rodeé enseguida con las piernas y me deslicé mis brazos por su cuello.

- Siento lo de anoche, Draco – susurré respondiendo al movimiento de pelvis del slytherin.

- Está bien, te disculpo.

Asentí aceptando las caricias. Cerré los ojos cuando los movimientos se hicieron más perceptibles y volví a suspirar.

- Te deseo, Draco, no tienes idea de cuánto – murmuré en un tremendo instante de sinceridad.

Nuestros dientes chocaron por lo desesperado que me besó. Un bajo gemido provino de su garganta, haciendo que por mi espalda recorriera una rica sensación.

- ¿Ves cómo no es fácil siempre ser el que busca? – dijo con suavidad.

- ¿Qué? – respondí jadeando por la forma en que me había besado.

- Me refiero al trabajo que te costó admitir algo que querías.

- ¿De qué hablas? – hoy parecía ser el día de la confusión o es que de plano mi cerebro no quería responder correctamente hasta que complaciera las necesidades de mi cuerpo.

- Hermione, te equivocas al decir que no te veo. Desde que te vi en el comedor noté que algo te molestaba y entonces aproveché para hacer pagar un poco lo de anoche.

Lo de anoche. Eso había dicho, busqué su mirada para guiarme con sus gestos, si mi cerebro no quería aportar lo suficiente, debía recurrir a otro tipo de información. Después de todo seguía molesto, eso parecía. Placer mezclado con enojo. Y lo entendí a la perfección.

- Así que el juego de palabras fue un estúpido plan tuyo.

- Claro, estaba enojado. En cuanto me besaste sentí algo más. Sospeché por la forma en que respondiste, pero no quise imaginar más de lo debido.

- Decidiste provocarme y salir de la duda, ¿no? – ofendida bajé mis piernas y lo empujé para alejarlo de mí.

- Tu respuesta por mis caricias me dijeron que no me equivocaba, me deseabas – continuó con arrogancia, sin importarle mi nuevo rechazo - Creíste que era la oportunidad de hacértelo sin que tú abrieras la boca y eso me fastidió más. Siempre te estoy dando lo que quieres y tú nunca cedes, así que volví sobre mi plan original.

Lo empujé cuando dio otro paso hacia mí.

- Lo de anoche me molestó, pero no sólo por ese motivo, ¿recuerdas? – siseó enojado. Si bien estaba siendo arrogante, el enojo se notaba más en su voz. Y en su mirada.

- Tú no quisiste decirme nada, esa no es mi culpa.

- Pero es precisamente el punto de todo esto. No quiero que me dejes todo a mí, Hermione – esta vez la exasperación ganó territorio. Pasó sus manos con desesperación por su cabello - Sea lo que sea que tengamos, es válido poner de ambas partes.

- Debes sentirte orgullo al saberte ganador de humillarme – me crucé de brazos sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo. Me sentía más que humillada. Era ofensivo e insultante. Era una venganza sin fundamentos.

- Orgulloso, no. Frustrado. Inconforme. ¿Quieres saber por qué? – se acercó de nuevo. Se pegó todo lo que pudo sin tocarme.

- Me da igual – desvié la mirada.

- Lo principal era por lo de ayer y porque hoy me volviste a demostrar que siempre soy yo el que busca, pide y lo resuelve. Me sentí frustrado porque tu deseo es algo que me fascina y hoy me deseas de una forma exquisita. E inconforme porque te deseo tanto, Hermione. Pude darme la vuelta sin problemas y no hubiese sentido remordimiento de alejarme, total, había obtenido el resultado de mi objetivo principal. Una tontería, pero mi orgullo ya no estaba tan pisoteado; te había acariciado logrando que te estremecieras y quedaras con ganas de más. Fueron tus palabras las que hicieron sentirme estúpido e infantil. ¿Cómo podía irme cuando me hablabas de aquella forma, tan excitante y anhelante? ¿Cómo alejarme cuando a pesar de todo yo te deseaba? ¿Cómo pasar por alto algo que los dos ansiamos?

- No importa lo que digas, finalmente me provocaste para obtener lo que querías.

- Tal vez te presioné, pero no te obligué – se presionó contra mi cuerpo, pasó una mano detrás de mí cintura para pegarme más a él - Qué más da el procedimiento. Lo único que quería es que lo aceptaras.

- Eres un idiota narcisista y ególatra – fue lo único que pude decir. Me gustaba la forma segura que me presionaba a su cuerpo. Conocía tan bien mi cuerpo, que sabía dónde posicionar cada parte del suyo.

- Pero nunca egoísta, al menos contigo – giró mi cara con su mano libre hacia él y acercó la suya - Nunca podría negarte algo que desearas tomar de mí.

- Te negaste, al parecer tampoco eres fiel a ti – respondí con suavidad, acorde a la caricia de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

- ¿Quieres que te haga mía? – ofreció más que preguntando.

- Sólo si tú quieres – dije en voz baja. La mano que se había perdido entre la falda no me daba oportunidad de responder más alto.

- ¿Me deseas? – susurró con arrogancia. Detuvo las caricias y apoyó sus manos en mi cintura.

- Lo sabes.

- ¿Qué tanto? – continuó con repentina voz ronca por el deseo.

- Mucho, al menos en este momento.

Acaricié su rostro con suavidad y delineé sus labios, disfrutando la forma en que pasó su lengua, como si mi caricia le quemara. Observé su boca y sin evitarlo, acerqué la mía y pasé mi lengua, saboreando la humedad que había en ella. Agarré entre mis dientes su labio inferior y lo mordí.

- Entonces pídemelo – dijo cuando me disponía a besarlo. Seguía sin ceder como acostumbraba, estaba claro que pretendía que aquí se dejara todo en claro en cuando a la decisión de que aportaríamos por igual.

- He creado un monstruo – mascullé entre dientes. Me empujó hacia el escritorio donde habíamos estado.

No importaba cuan excitado estuviera, y aunque no quería hacerlo obvio como yo, sabía que deseaba hacérmelo. Todo lo delata como a mí, lo conocía, él no perdería la oportunidad de tenerme entre sus brazos.

- Uno del que te vas a arrepentir después – me dijo lujurioso colocándose entre mis piernas cuando me senté.

Me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle mi secreto a voces:

- Házmelo, Draco. Tómame y déjame sentir también tu deseo.

.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda. Les traje el capítulo tiempo antes de la fecha de siempre: un dìa antes. Jajaja, lo siento, no había tenido tiempo, pero ya lo tenía listo para publicar desde el principio de semana. El que sigue ya lo estoy escribiendo y me está causando problemas por razones que no les mencionaré, no obstante, les regalaré el nombre del cap. 10: "Supérame, Granger. _Yo ya lo hice_…"

Para la próxima actualización, lo traeré un poco antes, estoy trabajando como poseída sobre las dos historias. Estoy ansiosa por empezar a publicar Alianza Irrevocable _(AI)_, por el momento los capítulos escritos están siendo pulidos, pero no quiero que haya fallas con ninguno debido al tiempo cuando empiece a publicarla, porque todavía hay más de _¿YeP?_, espero todavía no se aburran. Algunas empezarán a odiarme, otras me amarán y otras tantas no sé, jaja.

¿Teorías sobre lo que se avecina? ¡Las quiero escuchar!

**Y a agradecer a las lindas personitas que estuvieron de vuelta una vez más y las que están por primera vez en esta sintonía: **

*Betzacosta, *luna-maga, *pekelittrell, *venus027, *, *Amarofet, *chica gallagher, * Thunderlara-Boomslang, * parvaty32, * silviota, * kiiLlii, * Awen Granger.

Recuerden mandar su correo los que no tienen cuenta aquí para poderles responder a sus reviews. Sepárenlo para que no se borre.

Esta es una respuesta para _chica gallagher_, que no acostumbro a ponerlas aquí pero tenía que hacerlo, me encantó tu rr:

_Bienvenida, me alegra que hayas decidido leerlo a pesar de que prefieres los cortos. Es un placer que seas una más del club de las locas, jaja. Es un honor recibir siempre crítica de todo tipo, y me alegra saber que los personajes están pasando por ciertas etapas con el debido tiempo. A veces temo no hacerlo bien, porque yo estoy tan acostumbrada a la historia y puedo llegar a equivocarme o adelantarme en muchos aspectos. No me acostumbraré, lo prometo, pero espero tenerte en cada capítulo y me hagas saber lo que piensas sobre el avance de la historia. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, ya que los papeles se empiezan a invertir un poco y es sobre lo que tú me escribías. Si tienes correo, espero me lo puedas dejar para responderte más extensamente. Un beso, ciao._

**RECUERDEN: **que tengo twitter ( DanGrint ) allí les estoy poniendo las noticias sobre actualizaciones y nuevas historias y uno que otro chisme. Agréguenme.

Para dejar tu mensaje, ya sabes dónde ir.


	11. Superame, Granger

Rozó mi brazo a propósito cuando pasó a mi lado, tan ligero el toque que casi no lo había sentido, pero sabía que había sido él por el modo en que lo había hecho. Quería acariciarme aún cuando se arriesgaba a que lo vieran y también quería llamar mi atención. Sonreí discretamente. Era tan vanidoso que necesitaba hacerse notar. Se acercó al armario para obtener sus ingredientes.

Un largo minuto me quedé observándolo, decidiendo si era el momento correcto de preguntarlo o esperarme hasta para cuando se diera la oportunidad. Esperar significaba darle largas a un tema que sinceramente no me interesaba, pero así como era el rubio, su orgullo se estaría interponiendo y tratar con él seria cansado. Y nunca sería el momento correcto mientras se sulfurara cada vez que tocaba el asunto.

Y había sido casi obvia al haberme parado atrás de él y no con mis amigos, giré hacia ellos que estaban en sus bancas, pero mantenían la mirada en sus libros.

- ¿Me dirás de qué se trata ese asunto que nunca empezamos hace una semana? – fue lo primero que le dije en voz baja cuando nos encontramos en el armario de los ingredientes.

- ¿A qué viene el tema? – respondió leyendo la etiqueta del frasco que había escogido.

-Esperaba a que lo mencionaras – dije rápido cuando Neville se acercó de nuevo. Eso de estropear ingredientes se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

- ¿Te interesa? – me volteó a ver mordaz.

Cerré los ojos incomoda cuando se puso detrás de mí Neville, me tocó la mano con intención de saber si me molestaba. Giré a él para sonreírle y negué con la cabeza. Él sólo suspiró resignado, sabía que si Draco me estaba "molestando" con sus comentarios no se lo iba a decir. Cuando éramos más pequeños siempre acudía a mis amigos para que me defendieran, y de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo. Todo había cambiado, yo podía sola. No me fijé en qué ingrediente tomó al darse la vuelta.

- Te interesa a ti y por eso te enojaste. Así que me intriga – le dije con suavidad acomodando en su lugar los frascos de donde había sacado los ingredientes faltantes y me di la vuelta.

No me respondió porque sabía que era verdad. Al llegar con mis amigos para hacer el trabajo volteé a su mesa cuando se acercó con su andar lento y soberbio, como todo él. Me impresionaba cuán diferente se podía ver cuando no estaba cerca de él, es como si cambiara por completo o la misma costumbre me hiciera verlo como siempre lo había visto. De lejos me podría parecer el mismo imbécil, infantil y presuntuoso hijo de mortifago; y aunque cuando estaba junto a él seguía siendo lo mencionado, todo tomaba un sentido diferente en su actitud conmigo. Bufé molesta. No temía porque estar pensando ese tipo de cosas, la poción era más importante.

…

..

…

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer? – brinqué asustada cuando salió de la nada del pasillo contiguo. Iba apresurada porque en 20 minutos tenía que estar con mis amigos en la salida del castillo y todavía necesitaba ir a la Sala Común.

- Voy con Harry y Ron a visitar a Hagrid – le respondí rápidamente acomodándome la mochila en el hombro y continué caminando.

- ¿Tienes alguna hora libre?

- Hasta mañana después de comer.

- ¿Quieres salir al jardín a tener sexo conmigo? – dijo en ese tono que usaba cada vez que quería hacerlo, si bien lo decía en broma, muy en el fondo sabíamos que no era así.

- No, gracias – resoplé fastidia. Era insaciable.

- La sesión de hace una semana te dejó agotada, ¿cierto? – volteé a verlo ofendida. Aun recordaba con claridad el intercambio de comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, etc. Había sido mucho para un sólo día.

- No me quejo, estuvo bien – murmuré sonriendo por todo lo que habíamos hecho. ¡No teníamos vergüenza! Sacudí la cabeza sonrojándome.

La forma en que le había pedido que me hiciera suya aun me recorría el cuerpo, y de manera muy agradable. Me sorprendía que la petición en ese momento no me hubiese incomodado, ahora que me ponía a pensar en ello me avergonzaba sobremanera.

- Olvidémonos de eso. Te hago mía aquí mismo si me provocas – expresó molesto deteniéndome por el brazo. Ambos giramos a los lados del pasillo por si venia alguien. Al parecer también sus pensamientos se habían ido por el mismo camino que los míos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? – suspiré resignada.

- Del famoso tema. ¿Podrás mañana?

- No sé – me quedé pensando que ahora que se acercaba el fin de año escolar tenía mis tiempos libres recortados - En las horas libres ayudo a los chicos a estudiar para los exámenes.

- Los exámenes son hasta dentro de 20 días – dijo como si eso fuera un largo lapso por el cual teníamos que esperar para empezar a estudiar. El tiempo lo teníamos encima y ya no había oportunidad de tomarse descansos.

- Lo siento, si ellos me necesitan…

- Cuando puedas búscame si te interesa – se mostró enfadado por mi vana explicación cuando se trataba de dejarlo a él fuera de las opciones.

- No es eso – estiré mi mano hacia él sin saber qué decir o hacer, pero se hizo para atrás evitando mi contacto. Estaba disgustado.

- Me rectifico. Cuando Potter te dé el permiso avísame – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Allí él sí se equivocaba. En conclusión mis amigos eran mis amigos. Francamente, ellos estaban en un primer plano. Y no sólo Harry y Ron, también Ginny, Luna y Neville. No es que fuera costumbre que hiciera eso, sino que era una verdad que no podía evitar. Algún día tenia que entender cómo era la situación. Entre Draco y yo sólo había una extraña reciprocidad de algo, pero no por eso dejaría a un lado a los chicos. Que eran por los que únicamente hacia todos esos comentarios despectivos, no obstante, pasaba casi todo el día junto a ellos. Suspiré resignada caminando de nuevo. Iría directo con ellos, Malfoy había hecho que perdiera demasiado tiempo.

No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que quisiera decirme. Era algo extraño por dos cosas: la primera es que se ofendiera al no haberle dado la oportunidad de que me lo contara cuando se lo había propuesto; y la segunda es que se ofendiera otra vez por no darle un espacio es mi agenda. Entendía que podía ser un arrogante y "darse su lugar" el tiempo quisiera posiblemente por algo sin importancia y debía estar haciendo una tormenta donde no la había.

Y de eso ya habían pasado varios días desde último encuentro, así que cuando lo vi dando la vuelta por el pasillo que lo llevaría a la biblioteca corrí tras él antes de que entrara y no tuviera la oportunidad de sacar de nuevo el tema. Su actitud me había provocado curiosidad y ahora sí quería saber de qué se trataba, la vez anterior lo había hecho por mero compromiso.

- Hola – saludé para que se detuviera, cosa que no hizo ni mucho menos voltear a verme.

- ¿Potter te dio permiso? – dijo sarcástico disminuyendo su andar.

- Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? – respondí de la misma manera cuando me puse frente a él y dejara de caminar. Estábamos a tan solo unos metros de la biblioteca y allí corríamos más peligro de que nos vieran.

- Me alegra oír eso, Granger – se cruzó de brazos. Su voz tan suave y casi condescendiente se escuchaba más pedante que cuando se lo proponía.

- Sí, claro – resoplé resignada por su comportamiento. Al parecer habían sido pocos días para que se le pasara su enojo - Me alegra saber que me extrañaste.

- En realidad no lo hice. ¿O me ves con cara de lo contrario?

- Conque… ¿cuál es la noticia? – expuse poniéndole fin a esa discusión que no llegaría a nada. Salvo perder tiempo y posiblemente se molestara más. Era tan… tan…suspiré. Tenía que ser la madura para sostener una charla sin comentarios mal intencionados.

Se me quedó viendo como si estuviera pensando su respuesta. Dejó caer sus brazos para guardar sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón. Ya no estaba a la defensiva.

- Mi mama de forma extraña se enteró de ti.

- El olor de la sangre sucia debió de llegarle telepáticamente – me reí por esa absurda frase. Es decir, ella me conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Sabe que tenemos algo – explicó arrugando el ceño sin verme. Parecía ser que le molestaba demasiado. Tal vez ese era su verdadero motivo de estar tan gruñón. Y entonces comprendí a qué se refería, pero era imposible.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- En realidad no lo sé. No tengo idea, pero hace días nos hemos estado mandando cartas y quiere conocerte.

- Ya me conoce – respondí extrañada y para qué mentir, algo nerviosa también.

- No en persona – dijo volteando a verme por fin. Alzó los hombros con indiferencia.

- ¿Y qué pasa si me niego? – me mordí el labio nerviosa. Digo, no tenia lógica que quisiera conocerme. Sabía de primera mano que Draco no odiaba a los hijos de muggles ni le degustaban, eso lo demostraba conmigo, pero su madre había crecido en un mundo más estricto.

- Nada. No tenemos un compromiso. Lo que tenemos es meramente físico, así que… - dijo en voz baja intentando comprender él mismo el asunto. O tal vez pensando que ni de broma me llevaría con ella, seguramente no sabía su gusto por los "inferiores" y temía su reacción. Posiblemente ahora es cuando se avergonzaba de lo que estaba haciendo.

- No lo sé.

- Piénsalo y luego le avisaré – volvió a alzar los hombros con indiferencia. Ni una sonrisa libidinosa ni un comentario con doble sentido. Nada. No estaba contento con el extraño descubrimiento de su madre.

- ¿Y qué opinas tú? – no es que eso que estaba hilando en mi mente me lastimara, ni al caso, pero me extrañaba su actitud.

- Por mí está bien que vayas – con desgana volvió a posar su mirada detrás de mí y frunció otra vez el entrecejo - Me intriga saber porqué se enteró y qué tanto sabe. Se lo tomó muy a la ligera, aún sabiendo lo de tu sangre.

Luego se quedó callado. Yo no sabía que responder ni a su bizarra propuesta ni a eso último respecto a mí sangre. Es como si me hubiese dicho algo pero sin haberlo escuchado en realidad. O mi cerebro aun no lo procesaba como era debido.

Al no escuchar respuesta de mi parte bajó la mirada y me instó a que hablara. Se acercó los dos pasos que nos separaban, sin evitarlo observé detrás de él para ver si venia alguien.

- Sería interesante – admití haciendo un mohín incomoda - Tétrico y raro…

Con una mano giró mi rostro a él poniéndolo a su altura, automáticamente me levanté un poco de puntas y puse mis manos en sus costados para sostenerme. En un gesto inconsciente pasé la lengua por mis labios y Draco siguió ese movimiento.

- No exageres – se burló en voz baja poniendo su otra mano detrás de mi nuca.

Cerré los ojos cuando sentí su mano bajar al cuello y luego subir en un suave movimiento hasta mi nuca y presionar sus dedos en un rico masaje. Repitiendo la acción una y otra vez, acariciándome cada vez más íntimo.

- Eh… me tengo que ir – susurré cuando sus labios rozaron los míos.

Estábamos en un lugar donde fácilmente nos podían ver y quería huir de allí antes de que me atrapara en el juego que sabía manejar muy bien cuando de besarme se trataba. Sonrió sobre mi boca y detuvo el movimiento de su mano. Se sabía ganador cuando hacia eso si me agarraba con la guardia abajo.

Mordió con suavidad mi labio inferior sin darme oportunidad de hablar, era obvio que no pretendía que lo hiciera. Abrí mi boca por inercia e instantáneamente la acaparó con la suya. Y por respuesta obtuve un beso casi desesperado, hacia más de una semana que habíamos tenido aquel encuentro fogoso, pero después de eso ni siquiera un beso nos habíamos dado. Por supuesto que no me opuse a la caricia, de cierta forma yo no había extrañado los encuentros de los besos por algún pasillo o aula, pero cuando veía su deseo por besarme me provocaba un retortijón en el estomago. A mi mente llegaba su manera de hacerlo. Debía saber que sus labios era algo que me gusta demasiado y más cuando me besaba como sólo él sabía. Me sorprendía que hasta el momento de las personas que me habían besado, contados también Harry y Ron (por hacerle justicia a la víbora), y mis dos ex novios; Malfoy fuera el que mejor lo hiciera. A decir verdad, el único que había logrado que me subiera la temperatura con un simple beso. Lo hacía tan bien que parecía ser un experto, cosa que no lo era en otra área hasta hacía poco.

Soltó mi rostro y deslizó su mano hasta la clavícula. Llegó al primer botón de la camisa, se puso a jugar con él y continuó su camino en línea recta hasta llegar a la orilla de la falda.

- Vas a estudiar o te vas a ver a escondidas con algún admirador tuyo – preguntó sobre nuestros labios sin darme el mínimo aviso de que finalizaría el beso, por lo cual, sin proponérmelo, intenté buscar sus labios otra vez.

- Harry – respondí de forma inconsciente en respuesta al modo en que busqué su boca para reprimir mi estupidez - Tenemos… cosas que platicar.

- Claro, el imbécil de Potter – alegó frio y se soltó de mí, haciendo que perdiera por un momento el equilibrio. Dio un paso para atrás - Vamos, corre a sus brazos.

- Creí que eso ya lo habías superado – giré los ojos incrédula por su actitud infantil.

- No cuando ese idiota se ve que tiene algo contigo. No soy un imbécil.

- Tu actitud dista lo contrario – le dije dándome la vuelta exasperada por su comentario. Siempre era lo mismo y él seguía sin sacárselo de la cabeza.

- Me gustaría que fueras para hacértelo en mi cama una y otra vez – señaló en voz alta cuando ya me había alejado a paso rápido para continuar con lo que tenía pensado hacer antes de encontrármelo.

Aunque lo dijo en ese tono impúdico e insaciable también se denotaba irritación. Era su problema si no quería superarlo y entender por una buena vez que no había nada entre nosotros, no del estilo romántico como él creía. Como no era problema mío no me interesaba. No tenia porque explicarle nada. A estas alturas tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para ver en realidad y no esas alucinaciones baratas.

Cuando entré a la Sala Común lo primero que vi fue a Ginny cruzada de brazos frente a Harry, quien se encontraba solo en un sillón. Ron bajó las escaleras con el libro de Quidditch en una mano y la escoba en la otra. Hombres. No había forma de separarlos de ese tonto deporte.

Me senté a un lado de Ginny sin saludarlos, esperando a que ellos me dieran una explicación de qué es lo que querían hablar. La pelirroja me había ido a buscar en clases para que antes de ir a comer hablara con Harry, quien, según ella, le estaba cansando su actitud.

- Bien. Creo que ustedes tienen algo que conversar – Ron al decir esto rehuyó de la mirada de Harry, quien lo había retado enojado. Eso me sorprendió mucho.

- Si, ya es momento – secundó su hermana masajeándose las sienes. Debía ser importante para que su propio novio le diera dolor de cabeza.

- No es necesario – se defendió Harry arrebatándole la escoba a Ron. Al parecer estaba acomodando las ramas torcidas del modo equivocado.

- Lo vas a hacer, Harry – se levantó exasperada la bruja y se alejó de nosotros subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación – Ya me cansé de tu actitud.

Me quedé muda de la sorpresa. No era propio de ella que le hablara así a Harry. Definitivamente era necesario hablar con él, si ella no lo logró debía ser sobre algo que sólo yo podría arreglar. No imaginaba sobre qué se tratara.

- Vamos a caminar – propuse algo incomoda por el silencio que se había hecho en el lugar y entre los chicos – Este encierro me está dando dolor de cabeza.

- Bien – respondió Harry indignado. Le pasó con brusquedad la escoba a Ron, golpeándole una mano. El otro sólo entrecerró los ojos, pero luego inhaló con exageración intentando tranquilizarse para no decirle nada.

Durante todo el caminando para salir del castillo nos fuimos callados. A mí no incomodaba su silencio, no obstante, sí me extrañaba porque notaba que Harry se había puesto un tanto tenso. Caminamos por el jardín sin rumbo fijo. Observando a los alumnos que estaban afuera platicando y descansando. Era un día bonito para salir. Después de un rato su tensión desapareció y dimos la vuelta al habernos alejado mucho.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? – le pregunté con amabilidad. Si yo era la única con posibilidades debía procurar que él no se sulfurara también conmigo.

- No estoy seguro de mi decisión – soltó sin más.

- No estaba enterada de eso – volteé a verlo haciendo más lento mis pasos.

- Echar a perder las cosas es fácil – alzó los hombros sin devolverme la mirada - Estoy bien así contigo.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- He estado pensando que es mejor no seguir con nuestros planes – giró a verme fugazmente y regresó su mirada al frente.

- No se te ocurre decirlo – dije molesta. Intenté tomarlo de la mano pero la quitó rápido y se cruzó de brazos.

- Creerás que es cobardía pero para mí no es fácil.

- Los Weasley también son tu familia – indiqué sorprendida al darme cuenta de la verdadera razón de su incomodidad y disgusto.

- Lo sé. Ahora que tendré una con título me incomoda – se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado por explicarme de la mejor forma aquello que pasaba por su cabeza - Los Dursley son mi familia por circunstancias del destino pero nunca lo han sido en realidad.

- No debes temer – tomé su mano sin que me esquivara esta ocasión. Detuvo su andar y se giró hacia mí.

- ¡Debo! Como amigos hemos tenido problemas y los superamos, pero con otras intenciones no sé si se resuelva igual. Eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo serás. Pero ahora me ofreces tener algo más: ser mi hermana y tener unos tutores que se acercan a ser mis padres. No quiero que pase ni una ni otra cosa.

- No tienes por qué cambiar la forma de vernos – expliqué suavemente.

- No quiero traicionar a mis padres – susurró afligido desviando la mirada - Ellos siempre lo serán, no importa cuánto se puedan acercar los tuyos para sustituirlos.

Di un paso hacia él para ponerme de frente. Solté su mano bruscamente y él entonces me dirigió la mirada.

- Nunca. Pon atención, Harry, nunca, ni Lily ni James serán reemplazados ni mis padres intentarán algo tan indigno.

Agachó su cara avergonzado.

- No quiero que por un error, sea cual sea el motivo o razón, perderte Hermione – se sonrojó al decir aquello. Le costaba decirlo, no por vergüenza, sino porque ambos lo sabíamos y aún así quería dejarlo claro - Más que mi amiga eres mi familia y perder a los únicos que viven es algo que no podría soportar, ni a ti ni a Ron. Mucho menos a Ginny.

Suspiré y puse una mano bajo su mentón para levantarle la cara. No soportaba verlo así de desdichado. Sabía que estaba nervioso por ir a vivir a mi casa y que se sintiera con miedo era algo que me dejaba anonadada.

- No temas que algo cambie. Piensa que los Dursley empezaron a cobrarte renta de tu habitación y tú sólo tienes galeones, pero ellos no los aceptan porque desconfían de que sea el dinero de los magos. Entonces yo te estoy dando el cuarto extra de mi casa sin renta.

Harry levantó las cejas por mi tonta conclusión. Soltó una carcajada. Me reí con él mientras lo abrazaba. Apreté mis brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cuello demostrándole que nada de aquello podría pasar.

- Ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo se convirtieron en alguien importante en mi vida y perderlos significaría perder parte necesaria de mi sobrevivencia – susurré en su oído casi como confesión. Un secreto atesorado.

- No seas exagerada – volvió a reírse cuando nos separamos y empezamos a caminar de regreso al castillo - ¿Además eso qué tiene que ver?

Por largo tiempo pensé las palabras adecuadas, aquella respuesta que le hiciera entender el por qué de mi comentario.

- No será fácil deshacerte de mí, Harry Potter. Soy una plaga molesta.

Dejó escapar el aire resignado y convencido de mis palabras porque tenía razón. A pesar de todas las peleas que habíamos estado teniendo desde que nos conocimos nada nos hacia alejarnos. Al contrario, nos acercaban más como si así reafirmáramos lo que teníamos.

- Una plaga importante.

- Te quiero, eso no lo olvides nunca – tomé su mano riéndome por su comentario.

Me detuve frente a la puerta del Gran Comedor y de reojo pude ver cuando Draco entraba altivo. Al parecer quería que lo viera. Francamente mi prioridad ahora era Harry. Cuando estuviera con él y no se relacionaran mis amigos en algo, podía llamar la atención que él quisiera.

- Cómo hacerlo cuando me lo dices diario – refunfuñó sonrojándose de nuevo.

- Dejaré de insistir hasta que te lo grabes, ¿tan difícil te es aceptarlo?

- No – dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Son lo más importante que tengo aquí; daría mi vida por ustedes.

- Hermione – murmuró incomodo y apenado volteó a los lados por si alguien nos escuchaba.

- Lo siento, cuando se trata de ustedes suelo pasarme de ridícula si la ocasión lo amerita – me reí.

- Si me lo repito mentalmente, ¿dejarás de hacerlo? – preguntó esperanzado empezando a caminar hacia el comedor. Ginny y Ron alzaron la mano cuando nos vieron entrar.

- Oh, cállate – golpeé con demasiada fuerza en su brazo – Lo siento…

Sacudí la mano y luego me la acaricié para quitarme el dolor haciendo reír a mi amigo. Bufé exasperada.

…

..

…

Giré a mi izquierda y después a mi derecha, Más tarde de la plática que habíamos tenido con Harry, cuando regresamos a la Sala Común, los Weasley ya nos esperaban supuestamente cada quien haciendo lo suyo. No habíamos intercambiado ni una sola palabra durante la comida. Al entrar saltaron los dos del sillón como si alguien los hubiese empujado y con una mueca de arrepentimiento se sentaron con la misma rapidez. Nos reímos con Harry y nos acercamos a comentarles todo. _"Vaya, ya era hora. Pero siempre es con ella, ¿es tu única amiga o qué?...digo, puedes confiar en nosotros también…"_ le había dicho Ron refunfuñando. Su hermana le había soltado un golpe en el brazo para que se callara, pero sin importarle continuó sacando su enojo _"soy tu mejor amigo hombre y no tuviste un poco de decencia en hablarlo conmigo….vaya amigo que tengo"_. Harry sólo giró los ojos y sin decir nada le ayudó a limpiar la escoba. Decían que cuando se le daba mantenimiento a una escoba debían estar enfocados por completo en su labor y es que un día antes habían estado limpiando la de Harry.

A veces envidiaba enormemente lo fácil que los hombres podían arreglar sus diferencias. Un golpe en el brazo, una mueca de indiferencia, un movimiento de barbilla, un choque de manos. Esa era la solución para ellos, siempre acompañado del silencio y todo volvía a la normalidad. Pero no entendía cómo es que iban tan callados, ayer por la noche habían estado de lo mejor, excluyéndonos con Ginny de su mundo de los deportes en sólo un segundo. ¿Sería que habían vuelto a pelear y por eso cuando bajaron no se habían dirigido la palabra? No podía ser posible, de ser así cada quien se habría ido por su lado.

- ¿Hermione? – antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntarles qué sucedía se adelantó el que iba a mi derecha.

- ¿Ron? – dije en el mismo tono de voz. Pensativo.

- Cásate conmigo.

- ¿Qué? – había tardado más de lo normal en procesar sus palabras que cuando las comprendí me detuve de golpe.

- Que te cases conmigo – repitió como si nada ante mi reacción. Se detuvo a mi lado y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – balbuceé sorprendida por su infinita tranquilidad. Se me aceleró el pulso dada la situación.

- La clase que los amigos se hacen – explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Era pasmosa.

- ¿Estás bien? – le tomé la temperatura.

- Seguro.

- Ron, en serio, ¿te escuchaste? – deslicé mi mano a su cuello.

Buscaría cualquier signo de malestar en todos los puntos donde se diagnosticaba la temperatura. Aunque de ser así lo llevaría a la enfermería, no quería poner imágenes en mi cabeza que no fueran necesarias. Sería un trauma con el que no podría dormir por tantos años.

- Si. Entonces, ¿qué dices? – tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Su voz se tornó preocupada.

- ¿Harry? – de ser una broma, que estaba cien por ciento segura que era, no me habría dicho aquello último de ese modo. Caminé tras él. Se había alejado sin importarle la propuesta.

- Hazle caso, Hermione – dijo entre dientes sin voltear a vernos – Se levantó con el pie equivocado.

- Ese no es motivo de semejante proposición – dije casi asfixiada. No era posible que me hiciera caso y no se pusiera en mi lugar. ¡Éramos amigos y no me estaba apoyando!

- Dice que nunca va a encontrar el amor – reveló levantando los hombros.

- ¿Y eso qué tienes que ver? – respondí casi histérica mientras Harry daba el primer paso para entrar al salón de Transformaciones.

- Hermione – me detuvo por una mano Ron para no entrar al aula – Sé sincera e imparcial. ¿Me encuentras atractivo?

Sentí la cara arder, debía haberme puesto roja como nunca antes.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Dímelo, y no sólo por ser mi amiga – soltó mi mano para poner las suyas dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón en un gesto demasiado tímido.

- Claro, Ron – sonreí. Se veía tan adorable cuando era más tímido de lo normal. Recorrí su rostro pecoso, los últimos vestigios de su cara aniñada estaban por desaparecer - Por algo me gustabas antes.

- Pero ya no porque no soy guapo como antes – hizo un mohín intranquilo. Suspiró con pesadez.

- No es eso, ya ves como son las cosas – jalé una de sus manos. Siempre seria guapo para mí, pero ya no lo veía como alguien que me gustara porque esa sensación había terminado hacía mucho tiempo - Yo tampoco te gusto, y no es porque me haya puesto fea, ¿o sí?

- ¡No! – brinqué cuando gritó en negación y luego empezó a hablar demasiado rápido y nervioso - Eres hermosa, incluso con ese cabello rebelde, pero no significa que me gustes como pareja, al menos ya no, antes sí, pero ahora ya no…pero no porque seas fea y no porque...

- Lo entendí, Ron – me reí divertida – Crecimos y con ello muchas cosas cambiaron. Tú fuiste el primer niño que me gustó…pero éramos eso, unos niños cuando pasó. ¿A qué viene?

- Hoy desperté y me di cuenta que no le gusto a nadie – de pronto se puso tan rojo que sentí pena por él. Bajó la mirada. Debía costarle decir tales cosas a una mujer, sin importar que fuera a su mejor amiga.

- No al menos que tú no sepas.

- ¿Crees que haya alguna loca? – interrumpió Harry. Ambos giramos a verlo sorprendidos, creíamos que nos habíamos quedado a solas.

- ¡Largo de aquí! – lo empujé con fuerza para que se metiera al aula. Jalé a Ron de la mano para alejarnos, ya que iban llegando los demás alumnos.

- Hermione, si para cuando crezcamos no le gusto a nadie, ¿te casarías conmigo?

- Ron, yo… y si yo… ¿y si en ese entonces encuentro a alguien? – murmuré nerviosa.

- Oh, cierto, qué mal – abatido volvió a bajar la mirada.

Comprendía a mi amigo, a veces uno se levantaba con ese sentimiento. Y más como adolescentes se nos metía cada idea a la cabeza y nadie nos la sacaba hasta que poco a poco se nos iba sola. Una idea llegó a mi cabeza como bomba. Él me había gustado por un largo tiempo, no nos arrepentíamos de no haber estado juntos porque simplemente habíamos sido niños y nada de eso nos interesaba. Era mi mejor amigo. Lo quería muchísimo. Y sabia que si llegábamos a tener alguna relación amorosa, estaba segura que funcionaria, podíamos chocar mucho y siempre discutíamos, pero en otras tantas congeniábamos ridículamente. De proponernos que pasara algo entre nosotros no tendríamos problemas, pero la verdad es que ninguno estaba interesado en tenerla

Suspiré. En definitiva se había levantado con el pie equivocado. Estaba segura que tampoco es que quisiera realmente casarse conmigo. Su estado de ánimo lo llevaba a los extremos. Y qué mejor que acudir a su siempre mejor amiga y la que le había gustado. Observé detrás de Ron buscando en mi cabeza la respuesta correcta y vi que se acercaba el rubio engreído. Fruncí los labios enojada por el último encuentro. Me sonrió en una mueca encantadoramente sensual, dando por terminada esa tonta discusión. Levanté una ceja escéptica, a lo que él sólo movió con indiferencia los hombros.

- Los amigos no se hacen esas preguntas importantes – murmuró apesadumbrado. Apretó mi mano disculpándose.

- Yo…si no tengo a nadie… - dejé al aire el comentario. Desvié la mirada de Malfoy, quien en ese momento pasó a nuestro lado.

- Entonces – dijo satisfecho – ¿Te casarías conmigo, Hermione?

- Si, Ron – me reí por ese gesto tan conocido de cuando hacia algo bien - Me casaré contigo.

Entramos al salón después de haber dejado las cosas en su lugar. Suspiré. No comprendía porque Ron había hecho aquello, entendía que recurriera a una persona cercana y segura, pero no que se pusiera así. Harry no deducía cómo debía sentirse porque ahora tenía una novia por la cual perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Ron debía saber que no era el único sin pareja, así que debía tenia compasión por mí también. Lo que tenía con Malfoy era pasajero, y pronto debía acabar, así que no lo consideraba nada cercano. Estaba sola. Volteé a ver a Ron cuando se sentó a un lado de Harry, que sacudió la cabeza contrariado por la situación. Dos lugares más adelante de él se sentó Lavender con una sonrisa radiante, quien con otra igual le respondía Dean Thomas. Me pareció de lo más tierno ese intercambio de señales. Era obvio que se gustaban demasiado y apenas empezaban los típicos coqueteos. Volví a Ron cuando dejó caer de golpe su libro sobre la mesa viendo hacia un lugar en específico. Seguí el camino de su mirada hasta detenerme en el objetivo. Observé primero a la pareja, luego a la bruja, después al mago y regresé con mi amigo. De la impresión me llevé las manos a la boca.

Ron estaba así por una sola razón: le gustaba Lavender y ésta ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver porque estaba demasiado ocupada coqueteando con uno de los compañeros de cuarto de mi amigo. La profesora entró y dejé para más tarde el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Cuando terminó la clase rápidamente guardé mis cosas en la mochila. Habíamos terminado un par de minutos antes y aprovecharía ese corto tiempo para hablar con Ron. Durante lapsos cortos observaba a mi amigo, quien todo el tiempo mandaba miradas de recelo y reproche al pobre de Dean que no sabía lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Cuando miraba a Lavender cambiaba su mirada por una de enojo, pronto a una de inconformidad, rematando con una afligida. Ese procedimiento se repitió una y otra vez.

Harry y Ron pasaron a un lado de mi banca y al estirar mi mano para detenerlos un golpe en mi mesa me hizo girar para ver quién se había golpeado. No había sido ningún accidente. Malfoy caminó hacia la profesora, preguntó algo, ella asintió y se fue. Observé a Ron que ya iba por la puerta y luego a Draco. Era mejor esperar para hablar con mi amigo, debía pensar cómo abordarlo con algo tan delicado. De lo único que estaba segura es que desde este momento empezaba a caerme mal esa Lavender, ¡cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de que Ron estaba babeando por ella!, era absurdo. Resoplé molesta cuando la bruja se mordió el labio con intención de provocar a Dean. Ese jovencito también había entrado a mi lista negra. Una que tenía dos integrantes y que habían inaugurado.

Me levanté para acercarme al slytherin que estaba recargado en el escritorio de forma despectiva. Observé a mí alrededor para ver si todos habían salido. No me preocupé que mis amigos regresaran. Tenía Runas y ellos práctica de Quidditch. Supuse que quería hablar de lo de su madre. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de pensar en ello, debía salirme por la tangente de inmediato.

- Aun es muy temprano para darte una respuesta.

No me respondió, sólo me observó silencioso con los brazos sobre el pecho. Me acerqué quedando casi por completo pegada a él y alcé una mano para acariciar su cabello. Posiblemente estaba inconforme por no darle respuesta pronta a su madre. Antes de que pudiera tocarlo movió la cabeza y se alejó de mí.

- ¿Qué clase de enferma relación tienes con ellos?

- ¿Perdón? – fue más su voz llena de repulsión lo que me llamó primero la atención, después sus palabras.

- Te besaste con Weasley y Potter lo hizo más tarde. ¡Y nunca te quejaste! – explotó en ese mismo tono. Se giró hacia mi - Te diriges a Potter como si él fuera tu salvación. No sé que otra clase de cosas mantienen en privado.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Creí que estaba viendo mal – hizo un movimiento con su mano restándole importancia - Eres mía y no permito que nadie te toque mientras yo lo hago. Pensé que exageraba. Déjame decirte que eso de estar con los tres es una inmundicia.

Me acerqué un paso a él por instinto. Que dejara las cosas bien en claro enfrentándome a la cara. No que con cada palabra se alejara, como si lo pudiera contagiar de algo con mi sola cercanía.

- Déjate de rodeos y dime a lo que vas. Ya me cansé de tus reclamos sin sentido.

- Le hallaras sentido con esto: no te permito que me uses como uno más, que tus _amigos_ acepten tener esa relación impúdica es su problema.

- Creí que habías entendido que Harry y Ron son como mis hermanos.

- Entonces a eso se le llama incesto – dijo despacio. Venenoso.

- ¡Por Merlín! – grité - No somos de sangre, pero nos queremos como tal.

- ¿Y es por eso que compartes también con ellos la cama? – se acercó dos pasos a mí. No podía creer la hostilidad que veía en sus ojos y el veneno que destilaba en cada palabra.

- No, Draco. He compartido saliva con Ron, sí. Acepté besarlo por razones que no te explicaré ni mereces saber por imbécil – di un paso hacia él. Me crucé de brazos - Hemos acariciado nuestros labios con Harry en el más casto de los besos. Contigo he compartido algo más que besos y caricias. Lo sabes por más que te ahogues en tu estupidez.

- Claro – respondió sarcástico.

- Y lamento haber compartido la cama contigo – dije mientras daba el último paso que nos separaba. Estábamos tan cerca que tuve que mirar hacia arriba para verle la cara.

- Así que te arrepientes de haberte metido con el enemigo: Draco Malfoy.

- No – me levanté un poco de puntas en mis pies para acercarme a su oído y susurrarle - Me arrepiento de haberme acostado con un asesino.

Di la vuelta dejándolo sin oportunidad a que reaccionara. Me había dicho que era una cualquiera por meterme con él y mis amigos. Eso me había ofendido hasta la médula. En primer lugar eso; en segundo, el que continuara con sus estúpidos reclamos por una amistad. Si supiera lo que había detrás de todo aquello seria más sensato. Comprendía que era posesivo, pero que no pretendiera que le debía fidelidad sobre mis mejores amigos, porque si eso era así, él no entraba siquiera a la carrera.

Además, de dónde diantres había sacado conclusiones tontas y sin sentido. Posiblemente había escuchado la propuesta de Ron, pero eso no tenía nada de malo, era divertido el ofrecimiento. Sólo Ron tenía aquellas locas ocurrencias. Qué más daba lo que pensara aquel imbécil.

…

..

…

Sé que nada justificaba su ofensa por más que la rabia fluyera por sus venas cuando me había dicho aquello sobre el supuesto trío, pero ahora que habían pasado 2 días desde aquella pelea absurda el enojo se me había esfumado por completo. Parecía casi broma que hubiésemos discutido tan fuerte y con palabras inquietantes, por consiguiente, ya con la cabeza fría me había dado cuenta del garrafal error – insultante, despectivo y soez – que había cometido. Y me arrepentía porque yo no era de las personas que hacían comentarios que lastimaran de la forma más vil, inclusive si me caía mal la persona no lo hacía porque no lo merecía. El karma se encargaba de hacer su trabajo y el que fuera yo me llegaba hondo. Había sido tan burdo el comentario. Me avergonzaba de ello. Más cuando yo misma me había dedicado a hacerle entender al rubio que aunque él había cometido los crímenes al ser obligado, no por eso era un asesino. Suficiente tenía Draco al cargar con ese pesar, y es que ponerle nombre al hecho debía ser devastador.

Sabía que tenía practica de Quidditch, así que caminé hacia el pasillo de las mazmorras que estaba segura irían a su Sala Común al terminar la clase. Me puse la capucha para que no me reconocieran y me recargué en la pared. Había decidido faltar a esa hora de clase. La culpa me estaba matando, necesitaba su perdón, y faltar a Runas lo valía. Pasaron varios alumnos que me vieron de reojo, tal vez relacionándome con la persona que siempre entraba de forma misteriosa con Draco Malfoy. Lo vi salir de la Sala 15 minutos después, en vez de entrar, con la escoba en los hombros. Tal vez no había ido a clase.

- Draco – lo llamé con suavidad cuando pasó junto a mí sin mirarme.

- Para ti soy Malfoy – se detuvo a unos pasos dándome la espalda.

-Yo…

- Habla, Granger, ¿qué quieres? – incluso antes de que empezáramos a hablarnos, nunca había usado ese tono tan despectivo cuando se dirigía a mí.

- Disculparme.

- Puedes quedarte con tu disculpa – se giró hacia mí sonriendo irónico.

- Fue una bajeza lo que te dije – murmuré.

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses – respondió hiriente arreglando unas ramitas de la escoba sin ponerme verdadera atención. Era obvio que no le interesaban mis palabras.

- Me he sentido muy mal por mi comportamiento – caminé hacia él. La distancia me ponía nerviosa de alguna forma, como si una barrera nos separara sin poderle hacer llegar el mensaje correcto.

- Puedes disfrutar y regodearte en tu culpa – se alejó al tiempo que me acercaba, así que me detuve.

- Maldición, Draco. No me justifico, pero tú me orillaste – grité con la voz rota por la humillación que sentía por mí misma. Tenía toda la razón de comportarse como lo estaba haciendo - ¡Me llamaste una cualquiera… una zorra… una fácil… una…! Cuando dijiste que nunca me verías como tal…

Recorrió mi cuerpo por completo con repulsión en la mirada.

- Dadas las circunstancias cambié de parecer.

Me acerqué y en un rápido movimiento le di una bofetada, volteándole la cara por la fuerza que apliqué sin pensar ni importarme.

- Acepta cuando cometes un error como yo lo hago – le dije con una rabia que me hizo temblar. No sólo me había insultado dos días atrás, sino que volvía a hacerlo y con más aversión por si no lo había hecho correctamente la vez anterior - Tú debes disculparte por insultarme y hablarme de ese modo. Crece, Draco.

- Bien, discúlpame - aceptó mordaz apretando la mandíbula con rabia. Al parecer no pretendía tocar su cara frente a mí – En cuanto a ti, ahórrate tu disculpa porque no la quiero. También hay que saber cuándo algo es ofensivo y justificable; y cuándo es soez y degradante, Granger.

- ¿Y esto donde nos deja? – murmuré sin evitar bajar la mirada.

Sus palabras habían sido tan certeras. Posiblemente los dos entrabamos en la segunda descripción que había dado, pero sin duda yo estaba a un nivel mucho más alto donde la excusa no era justificable.

- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? – me cuestionó burlón. Después soltó una corta pero despectiva carcajada.

- No, Malfoy – dije incluso con menos voz al sentirlo cerca - Me pierdo cuando se trata de ti, nunca sé cuando cambiarás.

- Supérame, Granger – la burla tanto en su voz como en sus gestos me hicieron sentir tan mal porque de verdad él estaba tratando, sin ningún problema o esfuerzo alguno, de herirme sin importarle lo que sintiera - Yo ya lo hice…

Y se dio la vuelta dejándome sola en el pasillo.

Tenía que ser una broma, las cosas no tenían porque haber terminado así. Draco me odiaría por siempre por haber caído tan bajo, segura de que él pensaba que me había burlado sin miramientos en algo que me había confiado muy a pesar. Malfoy no olvidaría una burla tan descarada, tan ofensiva, tan degradante. Y yo me odiaría por completo por haber sido tan cobarde al llamarlo como tal. Estaba segura que cuando terminara esta "relación" placentera que teníamos, quería recordarla como algo alocado, divertido, extraño, riesgoso y sin remordimiento alguno porque cargaría con ello durante muchos años de ser lo contrario. No así en los peores términos existentes.

Estaba tan indignada, furiosa y dolida. Había sido más que cobarde al llamarlo asesino, me sentía sucia y vulgar. Tenía asco de mi misma. Lo único que me pesaba de aquella pelea y "separación", es que me remordía la conciencia terriblemente. Me había rebajado a un nivel de la más burda persona de la historia de la magia y mundo muggle que existiera. Jactarme de la muerte de unos inocentes me pesaba tanto que enseguida lágrimas se juntaron en mis ojos. Ni siquiera Malfoy lo merecía y yo había usado la carta equivocada, la innombrable. ¿Qué clase de persona era? ¿Eso significaba que si algún día llegaba a pelearme con Harry, le diría que posiblemente habían asesinado a sus papás por su culpa, a pesar de que sólo había sido un bebé? Ese pensamiento me oprimió el pecho agudamente y gemí por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Fría, despectiva y sin escrúpulos es lo que era… lo que me había convertido.

.

* * *

¿Soy adorable o qué? Me siento terriblemente orgullosa trayéndoles el capitulo muchísimo antes de lo prometido. De haberlo publicado el día "oficial" seria hasta dentro de 15 días, pero como soy tan buena persona… en fin, terminé de escribirlo y modificarlo ayer por la noche. ¡No pude esperar más para leer sus reacciones!

En esta ocasión se responden muchas dudas sobre la relación que tiene Hermione con Harry y se dan a conocer los motivos más íntimos. Conocimos porqué Draco se había ofendido al no ser escuchado cuando él quería aquella vez en el Invernadero. Narcisa… ¿cómo creen que se tome todo ese asunto? ¿Qué tanto sabe y porqué se enteró? ¿Por qué quiere que Hermione vaya a la Mansión?... Draco y Hermione se dijeron palabras muy fuertes, ¿cómo se lo tomarán?

**Agradecimientos y saludos especiales a todas las adorables lectoras que pasaron por aquí a leer el capítulo:**

*venus027, *luna-maga, *chicagallagher, *vittoria'smalfoy, *Andrea Radcliffe, *-Mirixhita-, *anges80, *parvaty32, *pekelittrell, *Nenita Malfoy, *Betzacosta, *Serena Princesita Hale, *anabelenmartinez amaro, *Becausethey do., *moni-mustang, *Eyp, *psna.

**Para las chicas que no tienen cuenta aquí:**

chicagallagher:

Hola, cielo. ¿Cómo estás? Tienes razón. Más que nada era para mostrar esos pequeños cambios que han estado surgiendo entre lo que uno u otro desea. Son pequeños pero estoy segura que desatarán muchos problemas si ellos no se saben manejar. Ahora falta ver qué es lo que sienten, aunque la atracción física es más que obvia. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo nuevo. Muchas cosas surgieron y ya veremos qué pasará después de esto. Nos estamos leyendo.

psna:

Hola, ¿cómo estás? Sin temor a equivocarme eres nueva. Bienvenida al club de las locas! Me alegra que te haya gustado, y que siempre las deje con ganas de queriendo más, jaja…. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Si quieren agregarme al twitter es: DanGrint. El mismo nombre de cuenta de ff para que no se pierdan**.

Ya sabes dónde dar clic para dejar tu review. ¡Espero leerte pronto!


	12. La mujer que desearía tener

No había dado dos bocados a mi comida cuando decidí que era una porquería lo que estaban sirviendo. Me levanté para salir de ese lugar abarrotado por gente inmunda, me daba asco saber que tendría que comer rodeado de todas esas personas durante mucho tiempo. El ruido incesante de los cubiertos golpeando en los platos me estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Ignoraban hacerlo correctamente. Sonreí al encontrarme con aquella bruja de Ravenclaw que había chocado conmigo al salir del aula en el que había estado con Hermione. Durante toda la mañana nos habíamos estado encontrando por algún pasillo en los cambios de clase. La bruja sin duda estaba fascinada al verse respondida a sus sosas expresiones. Giré a mi derecha al escuchar un grito. Eran los inseparables _amigos_ de Her…Granger que venían de los jardines. Había gritado cuando el pobretón intentó embarrarla de lodo al ser la única impecable de los tres. Corrió hacia donde me encontraba sin que notara mi cercanía. Al alejarse lo suficiente de los malolientes de sus _amigos_ levantó la mirada y disminuyó su andar hasta caminar, entonces sus ojos se posaron en mí.

-Hola – saludó la bruja de Ravenclaw al pasar a mi lado. No le respondí, sólo la detuve del brazo para regresarla y la besé.

_Asesino_. Indiscutiblemente lo era, cada segundo transcurrido era consciente de ello. Asesino, hurtador de vidas, homicida, verdugo, criminal…¿era necesario habérmelo dicho con esas palabras? No había visto remordimiento en sus palabras, y es lo que más me fastidiaba. ¿Creía que con venir a decirme que lo sentía era suficiente? ¿Creía que por ser _noble_ podía decir perdón sin problema alguno? Si pretendía que todo estaba olvidado y el mundo seguiría de color de rosa como siempre lo había sido para ella, que mal estaba si pensaba que algún día lo olvidaría después de que le había contado todo sobre _ese día_. Burlarse de ese modo era motivo suficiente para hacerle saber con lo que tendría que vivir durante mucho tiempo. Granger no era nadie para expresarse como tal tan explícitamente. Era sólo una asquerosa hija de muggles.

Rompí el beso al sentir su lengua en mi boca. La bruja estaba agitada. Totalmente encantada. Mis manos estaban en su cintura presionándola fuertemente contra mi cuerpo.

- ¿Te parece si nos vemos esta noche? – le dije bajito. Sabía que era demasiado rápido la propuesta, así que debía ser embaucador. Atrayente.

- No sé – balbuceó avergonzada. Mordí su labio inferior. Estaba tan enojado que debía sacar de algún modo la frustración, de nada había servido volar por muchas horas, tampoco el haber destrozado mi habitación y luego acomodarla al no poder dejarla como algo inhabitable.

- ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo?

- Creo que es demasiado rápido – deslizó sus manos por mi cabello. Nunca antes nos habíamos dirigido la palabra y había permitido que la besara sin conocerme como era en realidad. Que estúpida había sonado al darme esa respuesta.

Rápido había sido dejarse besar, pero qué más daba lo que pasara con ella. Tenía un objetivo claro en mente y me diría sí o sí.

- Te entiendo – la solté para darme la vuelta.

- ¿Dónde nos vemos? – aceptó casi desesperada.

- A las ocho en el segundo piso – le dije al oído.

Volvió a darme un corto beso antes de irse al Gran Comedor. Al darme la vuelta para regresar a las mazmorras por mi mochila para ir a clases sonreí cínicamente. Me había salido con la mía. Ni sabía cómo se llamaba ni si iba en el mismo año o era más grande; la verdad era que no me importaba.

Los minutos se me hacían eternos. Estaba desesperado porque no terminaban las clases. Cuando el tiempo decidía ponerse en tu contra era la cosa más insoportable, ya que no hay nada que se pueda hacer salvo esperar. El tener sexo con esa desconocida me parecía de lo más interesante y prometedor. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin que nos hubiésemos acostado con Granger. De eso hacía más de dos semanas. Seria agradable experimentar con otras que no pusieran tantas trabas ni esperaran a que yo las buscara.

Al llegar al segundo piso la bruja ya estaba allí. Al principio no la había reconocido por la forma en que iba vestida. Falda corta, blusa pegada a su torso y zapatos altos. Tenía muy buen cuerpo, algo en lo que no había reparado antes, pero que sin duda disfrutaría recorriéndolo. Con un movimiento de cabeza pedí que me siguiera al salón que estaba siempre vacío, al entrar cerré la puerta con seguro, no podía usar el que siempre usaba con Granger. Era magia negra y sería sospechoso, y ahora que lo pensaba no entendía porque había usado esa magia frente a la leona el primer día en el que se había dado todo.

Se abalanzó sobre mí. Perfecto. No era necesario hacer nada, solamente seguiría su juego y los dos quedaríamos satisfechos. Exclusivamente buscaba placer y lo obtendría. Acaricié sus piernas desnudas mientras ella se aferraba a mi cuello. La dirigí a la mesa más cercana, al chocar se subió pero después rompió el beso y sonrió avergonzada. La corta falda estaba demasiado pegada a su cuerpo y no le permitía abrir las piernas, donde estaba seguro quería que me colocara para seguirnos besando tranquilamente.

Abrí prontamente el botón, bajé el cierre y en un sólo movimiento hice que cayera al suelo. Una diminuta prenda negra la cubría. Giró sobre sí para que la observara por todos los ángulos. Que no esperara algún halago por mi parte porque bien sabía ella a lo que íbamos ambos. Me acerqué para que se volviera a sentar y la besé. Busqué su lengua y la textura y sabor me parecieron extraños. Se sentía…no sabía cómo describir la sensación, pero su sabor me desagradó. Había besado a otras personas antes, pero ahora me causaba asco. Quizá era ella o me estaba volviendo demasiado quisquilloso. Un beso nunca era desagradable. Mejor evitaría las lenguas en futuras referencias.

La sentí desabotonar mi camisa. Me alejó de ella para sacar la corbata y besarme el pecho. Mientras lo hacía bajé el pantalón y bóxer juntos. Alzó su mirada estupefacta y relamió sus labios. Bajé la mía para ver qué había de nuevo en aquella parte. Nada. Todo seguía como antes. Y en cuando menos me lo imaginé tenia asido mi miembro con su boca. Jadeé. Ahora entendía ese gesto de sorpresa, Her...Granger nunca se había expresado así porque ella no iba con la intención de tener sexo por una noche. Lo había hecho por otras circunstancias y mucho menos sin esperar a que yo estuviera bien equipado o no, sin embargo, esta bruja de Ravenclaw sí esperaba algo de mí: ser ante todo un amante que valiera le pena. No por nada se estaba acostando con un completo desconocido. Y se había llevado una sorpresa bastante grande. La humedad de su lengua recorrió lo largo del pene haciendo que creciera inevitablemente. Hacia tanto tiempo que no tenia esta sensación…desde el viaje a Francia.

Al haberme excitado lo suficiente para poder continuar hice que se levantara. No tenía la mínima intención de tener detalles con ella para lograr que esto pasara y la bruja lo había hecho a la perfección. Bajé su ropa interior, se sentó de nuevo y la penetré.

Sus piernas se cerraron entorno a mi cadera cuando embestí. La detuve por la cintura para no recorrerla de su lugar y se aferró a mis hombros. Gimió. No entendía porque me sentía tan enojado y fuera de sí. Me había llamado asesino, pero no había ninguna novedad en ello. No había lógica para que quisiera destruir todo a mi paso. Me había insultado, por supuesto que sí, y el que fuera una sangre sucia la que me dijera eso me molestaba más. No tenía ningún derecho. Si bien yo no le podía decir nada más, salvo esperar a que sus palabras la atormentaran – si es que de verdad se arrepentía, sino yo haría que pasara -, sacaría mi estrés mediante algo absolutamente grato. Yo disfrutaría y ella se revolcaría en sus palabras. Me encargaría de que se arrepintiera de cada beso que nos habíamos dado, de cada caricia, de cada entrega…haría que se sintiera como la cualquiera que le había dicho que era. Se arrepentiría de haberse acercado a mí y llamarme asesino. Se enteraría quién era Draco Malfoy.

…

..

…

Aún no comprendía del todo cómo era posible que no recordara nada a la mañana siguiente después de haber tenido sexo con aquella bruja que antes de salir me había dicho que se llamaba Milly y que simplemente le había respondido que no me interesaba. Camino a Pociones analicé paso a paso desde que habíamos entrado al aula: había logrado que me excitara con sexo oral, cuando me sentí listo la recargué en la mesa y la penetré. Allí se detenía todo placer…en aquel momento sólo recordé una cosa y eso me molestó todavía más, ¡no era posible que por esa razón no hubiese disfrutado!

Me pasé una mano por el cuello con disgusto, era una estupidez que fuera lo contrario, pero… ¿por qué cuando lo último que menos quieres que pase es lo que más sucede? Es como si fuera una maldita coincidencia. Después no le di importancia, compartíamos muchas clases y así tenía que ser. Si ella no se veía preocupada o molesta por algo, yo tampoco debía sentirme limitado.

- Recibí esta mañana una carta de tu madre, Ron – escuché que Granger decía emocionada o algo por el estilo.

- Yo también – continuó el imbécil de Potter. Tenía tan mala suerte que alcanzaba a oír su insípida charla – Nos desea suerte en los exámenes.

- ¡Cierto! – exclamó el pobre de Weasley. Estaba tentado a voltear para callarlos, pero de verla seguro descargaría mi furia sólo en ella y mi intención de herirla a su debido tiempo se obstaculizaría – Olvidé decirles… tenía otras cosas en mente. Mi madre me envió un paquete enorme con panecillos para los cuatro. Dice que necesitamos sentirnos como en casa para poder estudiar y nos vaya bien en los exámenes.

- ¡Te los ibas a comer todos tú solo! – reprimió Granger más cerca de mí al entrar al aula.

- Nos estabas presionando para no llegar tarde – se defendió el hambriento de Weasley.

- Lo que daría por comer uno – dijo en voz baja la bruja –Necesito sentirme como en casa…

- Siéntense – ordenó Snape entrando atrás de nosotros.

Me senté junto a Blaise para hacer la poción. Leí con cuidado las instrucciones que el profesor había puesto en la pizarra. Era una pócima completamente distinta a las que habíamos hecho, así que debía poner atención a lo que hacía. No necesitaba distracción alguna. Ya pensaría en mi siguiente víctima, no iba a permitir que la gryffindor arruinara mi placer físico. Mandé a mi compañero que fuera por los ingredientes, pero él me ignoró por haberle dado órdenes. Podía ser incluso más orgulloso que Pansy y yo juntos. Resoplé. Era mi amigo y le soportaba sus desplantes, de ser lo contrario, ya estaría arrepintiéndose de osar ignorar una orden mía.

Después de una hora cocinando la poción, el calor ya se sentía por todas partes. Pasé mi mano por la nuca. Aburrido observé a mí alrededor mientras esperaba para poner el último ingrediente. Me detuve muy a mi pesar en el lugar de los gryffindor. Algo discutían Potter y Weasley frente a frente. _Ella_. Granger mantenía su mirada en sus manos cerradas en puño. De no ser una fantástica actriz diría que estaba acongojada. Ya antes había apreciado sus dotes y sabía que podía mentir muy bien. Levantó la mirada cuando ellos la llamaron, abrió las manos y les mostró un galeón. Tanto ella como Potter se rieron cuando la comadreja golpeó la mesa. Me complacía que se sintiera mal fuera lo que fuera, el enojo disminuía para mí visiblemente.

Salimos directo al jardín para tomar la siguiente clase cuando Snape dio por terminada la suya, no sin antes quitar puntos a su Casa menos favorita por culpa del gordo retardado. Me alegraba que ya no siguieran las clases del semi-gigante sin talento, permanecer cerca de él me provocaba urticaria. Era absurdo que tantos lo saludaran como si fuera lo más grandioso del lugar. Así que me preguntaba seriamente qué diantres hacia en el Invernadero, que es donde se suponía teníamos la clase.

Una vez más sentí que los segundos pasaban eternos, nefastos, verdugos. _Asesino._ Esto de plano era el colmo. Una traición por mi propia mente. Estaba cansado de recordarla. Apreté con fuerza los puños del coraje. Odiaba a Granger y lo que habíamos tenido. Me daba asco pensar lo que había hecho con ella. No sólo no había tenido suficiente con besarla, tenía que haberme acostado con la tipa esa y aún así continuar haciéndolo durante… hice cálculos rápidamente… casi 4 meses. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya desde que habíamos empezado esto? Me sorprendió mucho el tiempo transcurrido.

Así como pasaban los segundos también los días transcurrían. Fue un sábado regresando del campo después de un partido cuando se me acercó la chica rubia de Hufflepuff para "felicitarme". Eran tan imbéciles los de esa Casa. Desaliñados, antisociales, aburridos y malos jugadores. No obstante, la bruja tenía lo suyo. Dos días después estábamos en unos de los Invernaderos y eso que eran las 11 de la mañana. Se había quedado a propósito al finalizar la clase, esas miradas significaban una sola cosa. _"Estás de suerte"_ le dije cuando me acerqué al quedarnos solos. Me ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantar, no lo habría hecho de no ser porque estaba a punto de tener sexo con ella, de lo contrario la hubiese dejado con la mano estirada. No era merecedora de tal atención ni de mis servicios de buen caballero. _"Creí que el suertudo eras tú, Draco Malfoy". _Rodeó mi cuello sin perder un segundo, sonreí arrogante tomándola por la cintura, la empujé entre las mesas con las plantas más altas para ser ocultos. No me apetecía ser descubierto con esa bruja, sería vergonzoso y degradante. Rápidamente aflojó mi corbata, siguiendo con la camisa mientras le preguntaba cómo sabía que me llamaba. "_Es imposible olvidar un rostro como el tuyo y un cuerpo tan excitante. Además de que hace varios años compartimos clases"_ y entonces le respondí secamente _"si, como sea…"_ y la besé. Al igual que ella no perdí ni un segundo en deshacernos del uniforme. En el camino de cada prenda ambos nos tocábamos y acariciábamos cada porción de piel, estrujando las partes más destacables.

Apreté sus senos, su vientre, su cadera y sus glúteos, después la acerqué por completo a mi cuerpo. La rocé cuando bajó mi bóxer. Chocamos contra la mesa y cuando la iba a subir se negó por completo.

- No me gusta hacerlo sentada – murmuró agitada. Volvió a besarme al tiempo que se restregaba contra mí – Ven…

Me jaló de la mano y se agachó para extender su túnica sobre el pequeño jardín. Al acostarse la observé durante unos segundos. Su cabello rubio hacia un contraste fuerte con el negro de la túnica, su blanca piel era tan parecida a la mía, con la única excepción de que su cuerpo estaba bañado con suaves pecas y su rostro…no había nada digno siquiera de mencionar. Me posicioné entre sus piernas ya abiertas y entré en ella. Ambos jadeamos. Se sostuvo de mis brazos al empezar a embestirla. Sentí cómo mi cuerpo poco a poco se calentaba, agradeciendo el placer después de tanto tiempo y me moví más rápido, pero toda agradable sensación quedó suspendida cuando no hallé coordinación en mis movimientos…era ella la que provocaba aquello.

- Quiero sentirte más dentro – jadeó levantando su pelvis para que con cada penetración me acercara más.

Detuve mis movimientos para acoplarme a los de la bruja, pese a, después de más de un minuto me rendí porque era imposible hacerlo. Me frené de nuevo y con una mano pegué su cadera al piso para que no se moviera e inicié las arremetidas. Se dedicó a besar mi pecho y cuello. Me concentré en sus caricias para retomar el calor perdido. Su lengua se paseó por toda piel que tenía a su alcance, sus jadeos se hicieron más visibles cuando presioné mucho más fuerte. Y una vez más todo esfuerzo se vino abajo.

¡No era posible! Debía ser una broma cruel del maldito destino si es que ese desgraciado existía. Era obvio que la bruja ya antes se había metido con alguien más, no se veía que fuera nueva en esto ni mucho menos una blanca palomita. Lo que me extrañaba es que alguien más ya había soportado este vano intento por tener sexo. Si ese alguien existía lo admiraría en secreto, debía ser un hombre valiente continuar los encuentros con la Hufflepuff y obtener placer. En nada se comparaba…es más, no existía siquiera la posibilidad de comparación con Gran…_ella, _porque no tenía que trazar un plan para que coincidiéramos y tampoco debía concentrarme en sus caricias para que me excitara. El más insípido roce provocaba estragos en mi cuerpo…Hermione, ¡maldita sea!... _ella_… _ella_ no tenia porque acercarse a mí con absurdas excusas para felicitarme por un partido ganado, tampoco mandarme miradas provocadoras con la intención de acostarse conmigo, mucho menos decir que tenía un rostro perfecto e inolvidable para que me sintiera halagado. La leona se había ganado más que la deseara… se había ganado que la aborreciera de forma especial por estar pensándola cuando debía estar disfrutando del cuerpo que yacía caliente bajo el mío. Exasperado detuve sus movimientos, busqué su boca y arremetí con un único objetivo, y estaba vez le dejaría claro a esa rubia que era yo quien marcaba el ritmo.

Después de varios minutos con la respiración entrecortada y bajos jadeos por su parte, logramos llegar al orgasmo. Me erguí con una arrogancia infalible, sabedor de que con todo y su mala forma de satisfacer a otro, le había dado inmensurable goce. Me habría gustado sentirme tan satisfecho como la bruja, pero era demasiado tarde para que pasara. Acomodé rápido mi ropa y gruñí molesto cuando noté que mi túnica estaba llena de polvo.

- ¿No te gustaría ayudarme a vestir? – giró en uno de sus dedos la diminuta prenda inferior. Aún estaba recostada y se lamió los labios con el propósito de repetir.

No volvería a caer en el mismo error así fuera la última mujer en el mundo. La única razón por la cual no perdía los estribos era porque había muchísimas más con las cuales podía disfrutar como se debía. Qué más daba si obtenía algunos intentos fallidos. Había otras tantas brujas que fueran verdaderas amantes.

- Tengo cosas que hacer – respondí sacudiendo la suciedad del uniforme y salí del lugar.

…

..

…

Tres noches seguidas en una sola semana. No me gustaba para nada que fuera así. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez desde que había sucedido. Estaba por completo sudado y la piel ardiendo, sin embargo, el frio que se sentía en la habitación me provocaba espasmos. Moví las pesadas cobijas para taparme y ver si así el frio se me quitaba. Intenté volver a dormir, aunque sabía que era en vano. Frustrado golpeé el colchón. Inhalé y exhalé profundamente varias veces y rápido para regular mi respiración, pero con ello únicamente logré que se me entrecortara y me dolieran los pulmones. Me dolía tanto la cabeza que los ojos me lloraban en un acto involuntario. No quería moverme para que no me punzara, estaba a la expectativa de que me estallara de un momento dado a otro.

No sabía si algún día dejaría de respirar para siempre, nunca lograba recordar cómo es que terminaba respirando de la forma correcta; o si algún día enfermaría por la temperatura elevada o si terminaría paralizado cuando el shock le daba tregua a mi cuerpo; o aún peor, me quedara en ese estado donde mi mente se alejaba tanto de mí que no era consciente hasta que despertaba.

No supe del tiempo que pasó cuando empecé a sentir dolor en todo el cuerpo, apreciando los huesos desentumecerse y en último lugar rendirme al sueño del que había sido interrumpido.

…

..

…

Había escuchado que _ella_ me estaba buscando, que desde hacía un día preguntaba por mi paradero, pero era imposible e irracional. Nunca en su sano juicio me buscaría otra vez para un nuevo superficial conato de disculpa. No después de tantos días. Y la verdad seria un hipócrita que lo hiciera, una sinvergüenza, una inmunda. O posiblemente ya estaba viendo y escuchando cosas donde no existían. Estaba demasiado concentrado en pensar cómo la haría sufrir después de que osara burlarse como la vulgar hija de muggles que era, que era posible que mi enojo excediera limites; como por ejemplo, escuchar esas tonterías.

No obstante, había algo más atrayente que mantenía mi mente alejada de esa infantil venganza. Ya habría tiempo para eso y tampoco es que mereciera mi tiempo. Sexo. El fabuloso festín que se abría ante mí era un manjar en el que era difícil tomar una decisión. Había tanto de donde elegir que se hacía casi imposible la selección.

Después de esas pesadas noches necesitaba algo de acción. Relajar mi cuerpo y qué mejor que otro para que sirviera de ayuda. Quién sería la afortunada de tenerme entre sus piernas, hacerla gemir y gritara mi nombre con cada embestida. Necesitaba escoger a alguien que valiera el esfuerzo y la molestia de ir a buscarla, insinuarle abiertamente o mediante cortas pistas lo que deseaba. Era casi angelical que hubiera tantas que estuviesen dispuestas a postrase antes mis pies para llevarlas a la cama. Prefería hacer el trabajo, cualquiera de esas que se me acercaba no valía la pena, en su gran mayoría eran desagradables.

El día estaba por terminar, en lo alto de los ventanales ya caía el sol y justamente frente a mis ojos apareció quien sería la _próxima víctima_. Una atractiva bruja de séptimo. Me reí divertido por el apelativo. Era más correcto decir la afortunada víctima. Alta, de cabello oscuro y corto, delgada y de una piel blanca impecable. No me quejaba, era una bruja realmente hermosa. Sus ojos verdes me observaron y sus labios rojos se torcieron en una arrogante sonrisa. Labios que sin duda probaría. Desde hacia tiempo había visto cómo me observaba, pero había estado tan a gusto en el juego que mantenía con _la otra_ que la había ignorado y ¡cómo me arrepentía! Su elegancia y porte al caminar eran una innata señal del lugar de donde provenía. Una bruja que sin duda estaba a la altura verdadera de estar conmigo.

No tendría necesidad de tener un juego previo de palabras seductoras para acostarnos. Con la primera habían tenido que pasar demasiadas horas de miradas sugestivas y palabras lascivas durante el día para que el estimulo llegara a los cuerpos, y en el momento del encuentro no fuera necesario detenerse a los juegos previos. La otra hizo más alarde con dos días de espera y todo para nada. No había sido plenamente agradable, pero no me quejaba del todo. Sexo era sexo.

- Malfoy – se detuvo frente a mí sonriendo. Pasó una mano por su cuello lentamente en una acción totalmente premeditada.

- Curry – incliné la cabeza ligeramente. Tomé su mano y la llevé a mis labios.

- Para ti soy Mildred – corrigió sugerente – Todo un caballero, Malfoy, ¿quién lo diría?

- No es una coincidencia que ambos seamos de la misma Casa – dije mientras soltaba cuidadoso su mano.

- Temo que es una completa contradicción. No todos los de slytherin somos iguales.

- Tienes razón – acepté acercándome un poco más – Lo que quise decir es que… sólo hay un motivo para ser el caballero que soy y tú la dama que en todo en su esplendor eres…

- Pertenecemos al mismo mundo – me interrumpió plenamente orgullosa de nuestro linaje.

- … y la mujer que en definitiva desearía tener.

- ¿Intentas seducirme? – murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Posiblemente – deslicé una mano por su cintura y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo – Sin embargo, tú hace tiempo que lo haces.

- Eres un hombre atractivo – subió una mano por el brazo que se posaba alrededor de ella – Admito que temí que no fueras el hombre que creí al no recibir respuesta tuya.

- Sólo hay una forma de demostrártelo – con la otra mano la tomé por la nuca y me acerqué. Delineé sus labios con la lengua.

- No es necesario que defiendas esa hombría – susurró al sentir la caricia y se sostuvo de mis hombros – Estoy segura que lo eres.

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – me separé para verla a la cara.

- Pese a ello, estoy ansiosa de que me lo demuestres, Malfoy.

- De ser así, creo que deberías empezar a llamarme por mi nombre – al finalizar la frase atrapé su boca.

Había acertado completamente al haberla escogido. Tan seguro de que la slytherin sería la mujer que estaba buscando y emendaría el error de las otras. La que llenaría mi cuerpo de éxtasis. Tan sólo había perfilado sus curvas superficialmente y ya me sentía caliente. Y qué decir de su forma de besar. La empujé contra la pared más cercana y presioné contra ella. Luego me detuve. No quería hacer las cosas en partes, me daría mi tiempo cuando la tuviera delante de mí desnuda. Mordí su labio y pasé mi boca por su cara hasta llegar a su cuello. Succioné con fuerza mientras una de mis manos se escondía por su espalda y con la otra la mantenía en su lugar por la cintura. Suspiró.

- Malfoy – escuché en la suavidad de su voz mi apellido, pero no entendía por qué había sonado tan diferente.

Volví a buscar su boca. Estaba tan extasiada como yo, de eso no había duda. La expectativa del momento se hacía lejana. Me empujó por el hombro y levanté mi cara, pues no era necesario agacharme al ser tan alta como yo.

- Creí que te había dicho que para ti soy Draco – dije lascivo viendo sus labios. Había perdido por completo el color rojo de sus labios, pero aún así se mantenía fogosos al tenerlos carnosos. Atrapé de nuevo su boca, esta vez besándola con más intensidad.

Me respondió enenseguida, pero volvió a empujarme. La observé incrédulo en espera de una explicación.

- No era yo quien te llamaba – dijo limpiándome los labios con cuidado. Me dio un corto beso y me sonrió – Listo.

Luego dirigió su mirada sobre mi hombro cambiándola a una completamente despectiva. Giré mi cabeza.

_Malfoy_. Por supuesto que había sonado diferente mi apellido en sus labios, pero ahora consciente de que había sido _ella_ la que me había llamado, también se escuchaba distinto. Sin evitarlo recorrí en una rápida mirada su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó desdeñosa Mildred al ver que ninguno de los dos habíamos dicho ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – me giré completamente a _ella_.

Se le veía incomoda de estar aquí a pesar de estar tan alejada. La vi tomar aire profundamente y lo soltó al tiempo que caminaba despacio hacia nosotros.

- Te he estado buscando – explicó con suavidad. Sin duda esa sutileza que acompañaba a su voz es la que me había hecho dudar de que Curry me hubiese llamado.

Porque su voz acariciaba…excitaba…deleitaba…arrullaba…y te hacia aborrecerla. Porque había sido esa misma voz la que se había burlado a sus anchas de mí, de llamarme _asesino_…de profanar la memoria de los que merecían descanso.

- Es cierto lo que decían –murmuré mordaz. Entonces detuvo su andar a un metro de distancia.

- Madame Pomfrey te envía esto – levantó sus manos que mantenía unidas a la altura de su cintura y las abrió. En medio había una pequeña botella de contenido incoloro.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué contigo? – me acerqué despacio para agarrar la poción.

- Ayer por la tarde fui a la enfermería. Me preguntó si te conocía…

- ¿Y qué dijiste? – debatí burlón. Me detuve a un paso de ella y susurré – Conozco a ese _incauto asesino_….

Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior.

- Me negué a ser yo quien te lo diera – murmuró. Amedrentada todavía más por mis palabras – Pero ella insistió…

- Y tu sentido de la humildad salió a relucir – respondí tranquilo. Calculador. Hiriente - ¿Qué te dijo para que te convenciera?

Me ponía nervioso, pero más que nada me enfurecía saber que supiera el porqué de que había ido a la enfermería. Estaba seguro que conocía el contenido de ese pequeño frasco. Mi pregunta bien había sonado socarrona, aunque para mí tenía otro significado.

- Basta con que diga que ella insistió – dijo alzando un poco la voz. Irritada por mi trato – Confórmate con el favor que te hice.

- Vamos… ¿no era la oportunidad perfecta de restregarme en la cara todo aquello que no me dijiste? ¿Por venir a mostrarme lo falsa y superficial que puedes ser?

- ¿Qué tan falsas te pueden sonar estas palabras, Malfoy? – estalló enojada, con todo, el tono de su voz se mantuvo bajo y suave – _"Hermione, tú eres una joven amable. Estoy preparando un antídoto que no puedo descuidar. Es importante para él que se la lleves, sé la niña buena que siempre te ha caracterizado. Si se tratara de tus amigos, ¿qué harías?"_

Estiró su mano para darme la botella. Abrí la palma de mi mano y la dejó caer. Sin verme me dio la espalda para regresar a sus actividades. Observé el diminuto frasco. La enfermera había accedido a darme la poción para dormir sin sueño con la única condición de que sólo me daría lo suficiente para cinco noches. Necesitaba probar si esto me serviría, no estaba dispuesto a tener otra mala noche, de sentirme agotado. Sólo esperaba que el experimento funcionara.

La botella se sentía caliente. Había permanecido demasiado tiempo entre sus manos. Sólo quería saber si sabía algo al respecto y me complacía saber que no tuviera la mínima idea. Era suficiente con soportar esos estúpidos ataques, habría sido el colmo que _ella_ lo supiera. Más degradación no era necesaria.

- ¿Qué quería Granger contigo? –dijo Curry acercándose.

- ¿Cómo sabes su apellido? – respondí distraído dándole vueltas al frasco.

- Sangre sucia o no, es conocida por su excelsa _inteligencia_ y la amistad que mantiene con el afamado Potter – murmuró desdeñosa pasando sus manos por mi cuello.

- No es nada importante de lo que debamos hablar – zanjé el tema. Guardé el frasco en mi pantalón - ¿En qué nos quedamos?

Ella sólo sonrió, tomó mi mano y me jaló por el pasillo, buscando alguna puerta abierta. No habíamos traspasado el umbral cuando ya estaba encima de mí. Susurró un alohomora y la ropa rápidamente empezó a volar lejos de nuestros cuerpos.

.

* * *

¡Ya estamos de vuelta mucho antes de lo previsto! Como podemos ver, estamos apreciando el lado "real" de Draco, es decir, el mago que siempre ha sido, aquel arrogante malicioso, el niño rico que desprecia a los de otra clase social, el slytherin despectivo en toda su extensión. Ahora ustedes me dirán qué les parece la actitud que está tomando con Hermione y si ella en realidad se arrepiente o no de lo que le dijo, y si Draco está en su derecho de actuar tan pedante y muy propio de lo que haría él.

**Agradecimientos a todas las adorables lectoras que pasaron por aquí a leer el capítulo:**

*betzacosta, *Honeynesa, *vittoria's Malfoy, *-Mirixhita-, *moni-mustang, *Eyp, *silviota, *luna-maga, *ana belen martinez amaro, *pekelittrell, *Serena Princesita Hale, *Sharpey-00, *Andrea Radcliffe.

**Para las chicas que no tienen cuenta aquí:**

ana belen martinez amaro:

Como ya pudiste ver lo traje antes de tiempo, el próximo ya lo estoy escribiendo, así llegará pronto. Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo, muchas cosas empezarán a cambiar entre ellos tanto en consecuencia a las palabras dichas por ambos y de que están viendo lo difícil de seguir con aquel juego peligroso.

**Si quieren agregarme al twitter es: DanGrint. **

Ya sabes dónde dar clic para dejar tu review. ¡Espero leerte pronto!


	13. Nunca compares a tus amantes

Había confiado tanto en la poción que sorprendentemente nada había pasado en las tres noches que la había tomado. Durante todo el día me había sentido bastante dueño de mi cuerpo que era por completo inmune. Al llegar a mi habitación casi al anochecer aproveché para dormir las horas extras, aquellas en que los viernes teníamos menos clases. Ingerí el último trago y me acosté. No me di cuenta cuando caí en el mundo de la inconsciencia, pero sí cuando regresé. Necesité de muchos minutos para comprender lo que sucedía. Me sentí iracundo, decepcionado de la medicina mágica y de mí, ¿qué tan débil podía ser para no alejar lo suficiente aquellos asaltos?

La poción sólo hacía que durmiera sin sueños - pero sólo eso - porque no evitaba lo demás. La única ventaja es que había evitado aquellas imágenes que conocía muy bien y nunca cambiaban. Mantenían el mismo color… las mismas personas… los mismos diálogos… las mismas acciones… el mismo panorama. La desventaja - y vaya que lo era - es que me sentía tan desconcertado y confundido. Las imágenes que invadían mis sueños antes de despertar en medio del dolor eran una especie de señal. Esta ocasión no las había tenido cuando el malestar llegó a mi cuerpo.

Nunca antes me había puesto a pensar si alguien más padecía de lo mismo, porque de ser así necesitaba un consejo para terminar con esto. Si yo estuviera un poco más consciente de cómo es que todo regresaba a la normalidad con gusto me lo daba a mí mismo. Era un completo asco pensar que estaba solo en ello, no creía que hubiera alguien más. Analizando cada reacción por separado no tenia lógica, ya que con nada coincidía ni por sus efectos ni síntomas; mucho menos en su conjunto.

_Primero:_ un fuerte dolor me despierta desorientado. Un dolor que no tiene descripción posible con palabras. _Segundo:_ La dificultad para respirar se hace visible provocando que poco a poco mis pulmones duelan como si alguien los presionara. En un agarre cruel y desgarrador. _Tercero:_ El frio se hace presente mientras me lleno de sudor a causa de mi piel ardiendo. _Cuarto:_ En un intento de protegerse mi organismo al intentar separar el padecimiento para dar paso a mi estado normal, la disputado por mantenerse una u otra en su lugar es más lo que mi cuerpo aguanta. _Quinto:_ Los temblores dan inicio a esa etapa final, demostrando que tan fuerte ha sido la lucha por regresar a donde cada uno pertenece: oxígeno… temperatura… músculos… mente. _Sexto:_ Estoy tan consciente de lo que hay dentro de mí al sentir cada tendón aflojarse, cada hueso moverse, cada vena reanudar su trabajo al tener de nuevo sensibilidad. _Séptimo:_ Todo duele y me siento tan agotado. Empiezo a perder batalla y el sueño me abre sus puertas. Con cuidado estiro mi cuerpo abandonando aquella degradante posición, flexiono un par de veces mis manos después de mantenerlas tanto tiempo en un cerrado puño y cierro los ojos.

Cuando desperté me quedé en la cama sin ánimos siquiera de moverme. Estaba enojado, furioso, iracundo, enrabiado, colérico…y todos sus derivados. Odiaba ser quien era… un maldito debilucho que su mismo cuerpo lo traicionaba y una mente que le jugaba pesadas bromas. Estaba más que agotado, me sentía consumido. Salí de mi habitación. Posiblemente era el que me provocara aquello a consecuencia de que ha sido el mismo lugar donde siempre me había pasado. Sé que sonaba a estupidez esa conclusión, pero prácticamente me sentía desesperado por sentirme mejor. Había olvidado lo que era ese dolor después de tantos meses sin sentirlo, ahora era una patada bien dada a mi hombría.

¡Y cómo no estar con mi orgullo y ego pisoteados cuando sabía el motivo!

La Sala estaba aún todavía más silenciosa de lo normal. Se me hacía raro. Mucho mejor para mí. No estaba de humor para soportar los incesantes ruidos de charlas vacías. Me senté en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

- He de suponer que si estás en pijama es porque no irás a Hogsmead.

Despegué la vista del fuego para encontrarme con la bruja que había hecho el comentario. No estaba sola, iba acompañada de su hermana pequeña. Ambas de cabello rubio, ojos azules, porte aristocrático y cada una hermosa a su manera. La única cosa que las diferenciaba es que la más pequeña aún no tenía en su cara el eterno gesto de presunción y prepotencia que caracterizaba a muchos de nosotros. Debía ser la edad y sería una verdadera pena que dentro de poco siguiera los pasos de su hermana mayor porque era realmente admirable su belleza y encanto natural que destilaba.

- Me sorprende lo perceptiva que puedes llegar a ser algunas veces, Greengrass.

- Debes estar muy molesto para no llamarme por mi nombre – dijo caminando hacia mí y se recargó en los apoyabrazos del sillón.

- Déjame tranquilo. El que te conozca de hace años no te exime de mi mal humor – le amenacé sonriendo.

Levantó una ceja incrédula, luego sonrió y se acercó a mi oído.

- Al parecer el niño está de enojado porque no ha tenido un buen revolcón.

- Te equivocas – respondí con frialdad – Curry es la mujer que se encargó de que la pasara muy bien hace un par de días.

Se irguió para verme a la cara con asco y luego empezó a reír.

- No hay duda de que has caído muy bajo. ¿En serio te metiste con ella?

- Estoy seguro que no te sientes celosa – acaricié su cara en un lento movimiento.

- Draco, querido, puedes meterte con la mujer con quien desees – susurró arrogante sin intimidarse por mi caricia – Tarde o temprano las cosas caerán en su lugar. Tu familia y la mía son de las pocas que aún mantienen los contratos matrimoniales.

- Nunca me casaría contigo – gruñí apretando la mandíbula. Acarició mi cabeza sabiéndose ganadora y se enderezó por completo.

- Astoria, ¿porqué no vienes y te despides de Draco? – estiró una mano hacia ella y se hizo a un lado para que se me acercara.

Dio un beso en mi mejilla izquierda con suma delicadeza y luego en la derecha. Suspiró con pesadez y me sonrió tímidamente al levantarse.

- No olvides que no soy la única Greengrass.

Y se fueron. Daphne era feliz con su destino y Astoria se avergonzaba. Dos diamantes completamente diferentes. Al igual que los Black. Si bien mi madre y su hermana podían ser dos gotas de agua en cuanto a su estilo de vida e ideales, una de ellas cambiaba por completo cuando de su hijo se trataba y allí radicaba el cambio. Las conocía muy bien, sus padres eran amigos de los míos y sus ideales eran los mismos: mantener la sangre pura, hacer crecer el oro, tener descendencia y vivir la vida _perfecta_ y regida por cláusulas de un matrimonio arreglado.

No me molestaría casarme con Astoria. Era todo en cuanto a belleza física se pedía. En su mayoría resultaba incluso más frívolo el contrato. Familias mucho más antiguas buscaban también la belleza en el mago o bruja, no permitían que el apellido fuera manchado por alguien que no mantuviera los cánones estipulados sin importar cuán ricos y poderosos fueran. Ahora casi no se buscaba eso, lo importante era el oro que hubiera detrás. De cierta forma había evolucionado mi sociedad. No obstante, las generaciones continuas a esas en busca de beldades aún existían, un claro ejemplo eran los Greengrass. Por una parte tenía lógica el acuerdo, si te ibas a casar con alguien a quien no conocías ni muchos menos amabas, lo menos que se podía exigir era tener atracción física hacia el otro. Nadie se casaba por amor y deseo propio, eran contadas las parejas que sí lo hacían, y cuando esto pasaba era por exclusivamente dos motivos: primero, de verdad encontrabas a alguien con quien compartir tu vida en una sociedad regida y movida por contratos sustanciosos; o, segundo, se cometía traición a la sangre al relacionarse con mestizos y peor aún, haber tenido el cinismo de tocar siquiera a un sangre sucia. A un vil hijo de muggles.

Las nuevas generaciones nos rebelábamos, no porque nos quejáramos de lo que nos había tocado, sino que estábamos creciendo en un mundo completamente distinto. No nos conformábamos con que otros tomaran decisiones que nos afectarían directamente y con las cuales estaríamos viviendo. Era momento de vivir cada uno su vida. Decidir sin importar lo que hacíamos bien o mal. Éramos humanos. Y es lo que nuestros padres no entendían. Es por eso que marginaban a los que hablaban por sí mismos y eran desterrados como la vergüenza y deshonra de la familia. Se ganaban el odio de su familia, pero no perdían lo que habían estado buscando.

La navidad pasada en aquel viaje que habíamos hecho a Francia con Pansy y Blaise nos habíamos enterado que pronto estarían buscando nuestras familias a las que acompañarían nuestro apellido. Sabíamos cómo eran las cosas. Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo tonto, infantil e ilógico con Pansy. Ella era mi amiga desde hacía tiempo, nos conocíamos muy bien – tanto lo bueno como lo malo – y nos divertíamos en compañía del otro, así que de no agradarnos la persona que nos pusieran exigiríamos contraer matrimonio entre nosotros. Finalmente nuestros apellidos eran importantes, reconocidos y el oro estaba más que asegurado. Nadie negaría que fuera un buen trato. Blaise se había negado a tener la plática, a él le daba igual con quien lo comprometieran, su madre había tenido cantidad absurda de matrimonios y él había crecido en ese mundo frío e interesado sin importarle la pareja. Era nuestro amigo y lo respetábamos, pero con Pansy estábamos de acuerdo en que nuestra frivolidad no llegaba a tanto. El sacrificio debía valer la pena.

- ¿En serio todavía sigues aquí? – abrí los ojos exasperado. Pasé una mano por mi cabello despeinado.

- ¿En serio regresaste a molestar?

- Vamos, Draco, no tienes porqué enojarte – se acercó de nuevo al sillón y se sentó ahorcadas sobre mí – Tú sabes cómo son las cosas.

- No estoy de ánimos, Daphne – desvié la cara cuando intentó besarme – Quiero estar solo.

- Recordemos viejos tiempos – delineó mis labios con su frío dedo. Dejé caer la cabeza en el respaldo y cerré los ojos – Aquellos en los que aprendimos a besar…

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo – murmuré. Sus manos se colaron por el cuello de la camisa y acariciaron hasta llegar a mi nuca.

- No olvides que poco después la curiosidad de tocarnos nos ganó cuando jugábamos en la nieve – su lengua pasó por mis labios - ¿Recuerdas lo que sentimos?

- Éramos sólo unos niños, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos – abrí la boca cuando mordió mi labio inferior.

- Fue excitante. Nuestras primeras caricias – se presionó contra mi cadera. Mantuve mis brazos a los costados del sillón sin ganas de moverme. Estaba demasiado cansado y adolorido – De eso hace tres años…estoy segura que tú también has aprendido mucho desde entonces.

- Te lo puedo asegurar, Greengrass.

- Vamos, Draco – sus manos sostuvieron mi cara y abrí los ojos – Olvidemos que algún día nos gustamos, que algún día te casarás con mi hermana, que un día te olvidé…

- Olvidar todo. Eso es fácil – respondí colocando mis manos en su cintura – Está claro que sólo quieres tener sexo conmigo.

- Es lo único que te pido, siempre te he deseado.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?¿Por qué nos pusiste en ese juego con mi mejor amigo?¿Porqué a los días de que aceptaras ser mi novia fuiste a meterte mano con Nott en mi propia casa?

- Tú lo sabías, Draco. Nunca he sido mujer de un sólo hombre, soy libre cada segundo de mi vida.

- Éramos casi unos niños y tú ya pensabas en tener sexo. Eso lo entendí después, pero en aquel entonces me sentí traicionado.

- ¿Sigues dolido? – alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

- No, Daphne. Nunca sentí nada por ti, me gustabas demasiado y te creía la niña más bonita – la empujé con delicadez por los hombros para que se bajara de mis piernas – Siempre creí que Nott me había traicionado, pero fuiste tú la única culpable. Una traición nunca se olvida… niños o no, es algo que no se puede perdonar.

Se levantó de mis piernas. Se acomodó su abrigo y se dio la vuelta hacia el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios de las mujeres. Relamí mis labios. Recordaba a la perfección ese primer beso, estaba tan deseoso de que pasara porque ella de verdad me encantaba. La creía la niña más bonita que había visto en mi vida, su rostro era impecable y sus labios rosados resaltaban en su blanca piel. Lo oscuro de sus pestañas le daba un toque extraño al azul claro de sus ojos. Era increíblemente hermosa y siempre lo seria a pesar de lo que me había hecho hasta que _ella_ llegó. Y es que el dorado de su piel en armonía con su cabello castaño y sus ojos café claro era algo que la hacía exquisita. Sus labios…la piel tibia y suave de todo su cuerpo…su sabor…su delicadeza en tocarme.

Golpeé el sillón con fuerza e impulsado por la rabia me fui detrás de Greengrass. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez. ¡Ya era suficiente! Empujé la tercera puerta del pasillo derecho y en otro movimiento fuerte la cerré. Estaba sentada frente a un espejo cepillándose el cabello. Asustada brincó, pero luego giró los ojos al verme acercando.

- Había decidido que no quería estar rodeado de gente indeseada…

- Tardaste en recapacitar, Draco – respondió recogiendo su cabello lentamente.

- Nadie puede negar un rato de placer – al llegar a ella la jalé por los brazos sin lastimarla para que se pusiera de pie.

- Sexo es sexo, no te compliques – zanjó riendo. Sus manos se pasearon por mi pecho y en su paso desabrochó los dos botones únicos de la camisa de la pijama.

Cubrí su boca tan rápido que chocaron nuestros dientes, nos reímos caminando hacia la cama. Podría decirse que la estaba besando desesperado, quería borrar el rastro de _ella_ de mis labios. Me enfurecía volver a pensarla. Tenía que superarla como le había dicho. No importaba cuán bien había sido besarla o acariciarla, o que tan placentero había sido tener sexo con _ella_…haberle hecho el amor, o qué tan bien se sintiera estar rodeado por sus brazos. Nada ya importaba. Porque ya no quería saber de _ella_, no me interesaba, me había acostumbrado al juego, pero era momento de empezar otro. Uno más satisfactorio. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que borrara todo lo que habíamos tenido. Sería fácil. Demasiado fácil diría yo.

- Me sorprendes – dijo sobre nuestros labios cuando caímos en la cama – Estabas urgido.

- No te emociones, Daphne – respondí levantando su blusa – Es sólo que hablas mucho.

Empezó a reír y luego volvió a besarme. Su lengua acarició la mía en cadenciosos círculos. Bajé mis manos a su pantalón para empezar a quitarlo. Acaricié su piel desnuda. Era incluso más blanca que la mía y sin rastro de imperfecciones.

- ¿Ya te sientes excitado, Draco? – susurró en mi oído.

- Es demasiado rápido para que entre en ti.

- Eres de los que les gustan los juegos, ¿cierto? – se burló poniendo una mueca demasiado aniñada – Tomarte tu tiempo con el cuerpo, besarlo, acariciarlo… necesitas hacerlo para poder calentarte.

- Me gusta, es cierto. Aunque también puedo llegar y meterme en la bruja cuando ésta me tenga tan excitado que no lo necesite.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Dudo que te ofendas, Daphne. Tú no eres de esas personas… una cosa es que quiera tener sexo y otra lo que me provoques… así que necesito de las caricias previas para desearte y excitarme.

- No me ofende. Te estoy usando como tú a mí. Un trato meramente placentero.

Metió una mano en mi pantalón y empezó a acariciar mi miembro. Sus uñas se deslizaron amenazadoras. Me empujó del hombro para acostarme en la cama, jaló mi pantalón junto con el bóxer y se agachó. Su lengua recorrió toda su extensión. Mi respiración se agitó. Si bien no le podían ofender mis palabras, sí que dijera que no me tenía ansioso de su cuerpo. Su boca lo cubrió poco a poco, y entre sus labios y la lengua hizo su trabajo. Apoyé una mano en su cabeza indicándole el movimiento. Un gemido ronco me atravesó cuando alcancé el orgasmo. Se levantó mientras se limpiaba la boca. Sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo y atrapó mi miembro entre sus manos. Jugando. Así sentada ahorcadas sobre mí se deshizo de su ropa interior dispuesta a que la penetrara.

- Espera – la detuve por la cintura. De pronto se me ocurrió una fabulosa idea, tomé su mano y la puse entre sus piernas – Tócate.

Jadeó cuando los introdujo. En mi posición podía ver a la perfección su cavidad y el deslizar de sus dedos. Observé su cuerpo. Parte de su cabello ya se había soltado por los movimientos, sus ojos azules brillando se mantenían fijos en mí, deleitándose por el escrutinio en el que la mantenía. Sus senos se mantenían ocultos por la última pieza. Su cadera se balanceaba en movimientos imperceptibles, presionando sus glúteos en mis piernas.

- Vamos, Draco, quiero sentirte ya – se quejó la rubia deteniendo el movimiento de su mano.

- ¿Quieres que te lo haga?

- Sí, quiero sentirte dentro de mí – respondió jadeante. Besó mi pecho.

- Pídemelo – exigí levantando su cara.

- Quiero que me cojas duro. Tan fuerte para que me hagas gritar del placer – habría sonado estimulante de no haberme desconcertado. Ni siquiera yo hablaba así de vulgar y eso que era hombre. No eran palabras placenteras._Ella_ no se expresaba como tal.

- ¿Qué tan duro? – cuestioné enojado. ¡No tenia porqué estar pensando en _esa otra_!

- Como quieras, pero métemela ya.

- Te gusta la agresividad, ¿cierto?

- De esto se trata el sexo; lucha física – dijo sentando sobre mí.

Jadeé cuando entre en ella. Sexo era sexo. Se movió rápidamente sin perder un segundo. Mantuve su cadera agarrada para que se mantuviera en el mismo lugar indicándole qué tan fuerte se balanceara. Pero no me sentía conforme, así que en un sólo meneo rodamos para quedar encima y empecé a embestirla con fuerza.

Con fuerza y enojo. Enojado conmigo…con Daphne, que aunque hacía años que la conocía, tenía mucho tiempo que ya era alguien desconocido para mí… y con _ella,_ ya no me gustaba llamarla por su apellido, mucho menos por su nombre. No es que no entendiera lo que rodeaba a la castaña y la relación con sus amigos, entendía que había personas que podían quererse mucho y dar incluso su vida en una amistad. Cada uno era diferente y si yo no era de demostrar sentimientos ni con mis amigos ni familia, no por eso significaba que _ella_ fuera igual. Es sólo que no lo aceptaba. Era mía y no quería compartirla con Potter y Weasley, que para mi mala suerte eran sus mejores amigos hombres. Vivían en la misma Casa, compartían habitación en vacaciones fuera del Colegio y eso podía significar muchas cosas. Necesitaba saber que me pertenecía, no quería que entregara sus besos y caricias a otro, ni mucho menos su cálido, suave y pequeño cuerpo. Era mía y nadie más, y hasta que me cansara de la bruja dejaría de llamarla como tal. Esto se podría decir que era una especie de transición en mi vida sexual. Un descanso de aquel demasiado placentero juego que tenía con…_ella_. Un juego que mantenemos desde hace tiempo…un juego que _tuvimos_. Entonces me di cuenta que había metido la pata demasiado hondo. Y no sólo eso: la había cagado en muchos aspectos.

Un profundo dolor acompañado de ardor me sacó de las cavilaciones que hicieron olvidarme de donde estaba y lo que hacía. Posé la mirada allí donde ardió y vi un gran rasguño desde el cuello hasta la mitad del pecho. Segundos después se tiñó de rojo. Había sido tal el rasguño que sangraba. Eso me dejaría cicatriz. ¿Quién se creía esa cualquiera para tratarme así y osar ultrajar mi piel? La bruja empezó a gemir, si es que a eso se le podía llamar igual. Gemía en exageración. No, más bien gritaba. Ni era sensual ni producía placer. No se comparaba con lo suaves jadeos de _ella_…de…Granger. Ni la forma en que sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda, tan excitante y sugestivo. Ni cuando su entrecortada respiración poco a poco se convertía en jadeos y delicados gemidos cuando el calor invadía su cuerpo hasta culminar.

La escuché alcanzar el orgasmo y por mera cortesía intenté actuar como debía comportarme al llegar al mío. Había dejado de ser agradable para el cuerpo cuando empecé a compararla con Granger, que era a quien deseaba.

- Somos perfectos – expresó respirando exagerada – Eres el mejor amante y estás a la altura de tener sexo conmigo.

- Claro – dije irónico.

- Me gusta este juego que tenemos – comentó acariciando mi cara.

- ¿Cuál juego?

- Mis amigas se morirán de la envidia cuando se enteren que fui de Draco Malfoy. Incluso podría llegar a amarte, tú eres lo que toda mujer desea; guapo, buen amante y rico. Es difícil encontrar todo eso junto en una sola persona. Tienes permiso de_ conquistarme._

Me levanté y me senté en la orilla de la cama para ponerme el bóxer.

- Escucha bien, niña: no hay ningún juego entre nosotros. Soy un buen amante, lo sé, lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti.

_Maldita interesada_. Estúpida bruja, eso era obvio desde un principio, pero cómo era posible que fuera tan frívola y cínica. Claro que sabía que mucha gente se acercaba a mí por puro interés, pero que me lo dijera tan abiertamente era de lo más absurdo.

Si le había hablado así era porque se lo había ganado. Siempre había odiado eso, ¿de verdad todas las mujeres eran interesadas? De seguro la bruja se sentía con título de nobleza y oro asegurado.

Recogí el pantalón y la camisa. Metí los pies en las pantuflas y me acerqué a la puerta.

- Es una lástima que no seas mujer de un sólo hombre, porque… ¿nunca te has puesto a pensar de lo que pudimos tener nosotros?

- No es momento de ponerse a pensar en lo que pudo o no ser.

- Lo sé. Es sólo que…siento pena por ti, Daphne. No me conoces ni tampoco a Nott. A nadie de los chicos con los que te has metido.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? – protestó indignada. Se puso de pie también.

- Tu traición me afectó durante un par de meses, lo acepto, pero después todo siguió como antes. Dejaste de existir para mí y tú continuaste sintiendo algo a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

- Y me odias por ello, ¿cierto? – se rió divertida. Recorrí su cuerpo desnudo sin sentir absolutamente nada.

- No se puede odiar a nadie sin razón o motivo. Sencillamente te convertiste en alguien más del montón. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Cuando nos conocimos te vi como la hija del amigo de mi padre. Fueron años después cuando empezaste a gustarme y en eso te convertiste Daphne, en ese primer recuerdo. La hija de alguien, no me gustaste más ni tampoco te odié.

Puse tranquilamente mi pijama. Abrí la puerta.

- Admiro la facilidad con que olvidas a las personas sin hacerte la vida imposible – tomó una sábana para cubrir su cuerpo por si alguien pasaba.

Estaba seguro que muchos la conocían desnuda, tampoco es que tuviera pudor alguno o vergüenza. A quién quería engañar.

- Ahora, dime, ¿qué se siente ser objeto de alguien despechado?

- ¿Qué? – su incredulidad me hizo reír.

- Porque la culpable de que hayas tenido la oportunidad de meterte conmigo, es precisamente la persona a la que he hecho mía muchas veces. La exquisita amante que pretendes ser y nunca lograrás.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! – gritó aventándome lo primero que encontró. Una almohada.

- Un imbécil que te hizo gritar – musité indiferente. Le cerré un ojo y salí.

Cuando por fin pude levantarme de la cama sin quejarme empecé a aventar lo que tenía a mi alcance. Hacia dos noches lo de Greengrass y lo único que podía pensar en mí encierro es que _quería verla_. No había salido desde el sábado por la tarde de la habitación ni de mí cama. Ambas noches me habían apaleado sin esfuerzo. Admitía que esta última había sido más ligera…menos incómoda. Tomé un largo baño que me supo a gloria. Caminado por los pasillos lo único que podía hacer sentirme mejor es que era lunes. Nos toparíamos en cualquier momento. Sentía mi estómago vacío, exigiendo los alimentos que no había ingerido desde el viernes. Estaba muerto de hambre como un vulgar vagabundo. Observé a mí alrededor al sentarme. Iba entrando. Venía sola. Llevaba su cabello recogido en despeinado agarre, dejando descubierto su cuello. Volteó hacia atrás y sonrió. Un Ravenclaw se acercó corriendo y ella negó cuando le dijo algo. Entonces besó su mejilla y salió corriendo de nuevo. No supe qué sentir cuando ella tocó su cara tímidamente.

Tomé despacio mi desayuno sin verla de nuevo. Ya habría momento de hacerlo. De hablar. Me habría gustado levantar la mirada para saber si se había dado cuenta que estaba aquí.

Cuando sonó el timbre de inicio de clases me sentí incómodo. Teníamos dos horas de Transformaciones juntos. Había sido tan fácil ignorar su presencia durante dos semanas y ahora que quería estar cerca de ella se me hacía bastante raro. Escuchaba por momentos las palabras de la profesora. Era la teoría sobre los Patronus. No me interesaba. Sólo había una cosa en la que mi mente se mantenía ocupada. Una vez más sonó el timbre finalizando la clase.

- Harry, sólo tenemos 10 minutos para correr hasta las cocinas – dijo desesperado Weasley caminando hacia la salida.

- También fue tu culpa, así que no me fastidies.

- Porque no se callan y van por algo de comer – repuso exasperada.

Guardé el libro y me levanté en el momento justo cuando pasaba a mi lado. Sus amigos ya habían salido poniéndomela fácil. Un problema menos pensar en cómo detenerla.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Se hizo hacia atrás sin voltearme a ver y pasó por la otra mesa para esquivarme.

- No.

- Quiero disculparme – expliqué caminando detrás de ella.

- Lo que es el karma, Malfoy – se rió dándome la espalda.

- Te conviene – me reprimí enseguida por el tono de voz que había usado. Si seguía hablándole como si le exigiera las cosas menos me haría caso.

- ¿En serio? – murmuró mordaz – ¿Y qué me puedes ofrecer?

- Sé que el que me hayas dicho asesino te pesa terrible en los hombros.

Su andar se detuvo automáticamente al llegar a la puerta. Se mantuvo de espalda y quieta por largo tiempo, la vi agarrar aire profundamente.

- Te escucho.

- Te ofrezco mi perdón a cambio de algo – propuse soberbio.

- Sigo escuchando – dijo girándose a mí.

- Te perdono por decirme asesino a cambio de que tú también me disculpes – ofrecí aproximándome. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargó.

- Lo tuyo es mucho más, Malfoy – dijo altiva sin ceder un poco – Así que puedes decirme cuál de todas las cosas quieres eximir.

Me acerqué a ella acorralándola contra la pared. Puse los brazos a sus costados para no dejarla escapar y me pegué todo lo que pude a su cuerpo sin robarle el espacio de no tocarla. Ansiaba tanto hacerlo, pero sabía que no me dejaría y eso es lo que más empezaba detestar, el haberme quitado ese derecho.

- Entiendo tu relación con ellos, pero no puedo aceptarlo – murmuré apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué me dices de llamarme una cualquiera? – pegó su cabeza a la pared por lo cerca que estaba.

- Estaba enojado. Sólo quiero que seas mía y me enrabia saber que ellos tienen más derecho que yo, aunque la situación sea diferente.

- Me ofendiste.

- Fueron palabras vacías. Nunca, entiéndelo, nunca he pensado así de ti – quise recorrer su cara con mis dedos. Necesitaba también decírselo con mi cuerpo– Te pido perdón por eso.

- Bien – susurró ella.

- Y quiero que me perdones por haberte traicionado.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo confundida.

- No respeté nuestro pacto de exclusividad.

Observó detenidamente mis ojos en busca de una respuesta y conforme la descubría su ceño se fruncía.

- Espero…. – murmuró desviando la mirada al entenderlo - …espero hayas disfrutado.

- Es lo peor – gruñí - Creí que lo hacía...

- No me vengas con el juego de que te arrepientes – ironizó.

Por supuesto que lo hacía, pero no se lo iba a decir después de ese comentario, porque creería que sería una jugada mía para acercarme de nuevo. Suspiró.

- ¿Con quién de ellas te acostaste?

Pegué la frente en la pared a un lado de su cabeza. No me sentía tan _a gusto_ diciéndoselo a la cara, no quería verla – fuera cual fuera su reacción– después de que lo confesara.

- Con la que me besé a propósito frente a ti… con la que me encontraste y… con dos que no me viste.

- ¿Con cuatro en 15 días? – dijo sorprendida.

- Sí.

- ¿Porqué?

Levanté la cara al escucharla decir aquello. En su voz no había más que asombro por mi respuesta, un asombro acompañado con - podría ser incredulidad – tal vez.

- No me enojó que me llamaras asesino, eso lo sé muy bien sin recordatorio. Me sentí decepcionado de ti, Hermione. Eres inteligente y justa, incluso noble; pudiste refutar de mil formas y usaste la más burda y delicada de las razones. Me decepcionó tu forma de jugar tan sucio.

Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y alcé mi mano para detenerla, pero la volví a bajar. Pasaron varios segundos viéndome a los ojos, luego bajó su mirada.

- No eres el único que se sintió decepcionado de mí.

- Tú no eres así – le dije sin evitar recriminarle un poco más.

- He estado pensado que si alguna vez llego a enojarme con alguien más como hice contigo…

No le permití continuar cuando entendí a lo que se refería. No era el caso, no al menos con ella.

- No lo creo, estabas enojada conmigo y actuaste sin pensarlo.

Se escuchó un sollozo y su pecho tembló. Volteó a verme con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Esto me hace una mala persona? – murmuró con la voz rota.

Sin evitarlo tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé toda su cara con sutileza, forzándome a no tocar sus labios. Moría por hacerlo y detestaba no tener más su permiso.

- No, no – susurré entre beso y beso.

Eso me hizo sentir efectivamente una mierda y esta vez no fue por mí. Sabía que se había arrepentido de llamarme como tal, y hasta ahora veía en realidad el tormento que le había hecho pasar al rechazar de aquella forma su sincera disculpa.

- Siento haberte llamado así – gimió.

- Lo sé, Hermione – besé sus ojos cerrados.

- Tú no eres ningún asesino – continuó en voz más baja.

- Lo soy – contradije en tono serio. Acaricié con los pulgares sus labios mojados por las lágrimas – Lo soy.

Respiró profundo y abrió los ojos.

- Para mí no lo eres – rectificó con delicadeza.

Sí. Yo era una real y molesta mierda hecha persona. Ella era tan noble. Dos personas completamente distintas.

- ¿La decepción hizo meterte con ellas? – me preguntó ya más tranquila.

Limpié sus lágrimas y apoyé mis manos en la pared a la altura de su cuello. No quería incomodarla, suficiente tenía con mi cercanía.

- Con todo, lo hacía por enojo. Siempre terminaba pensando en ti. Las comparaba contigo e iba en busca de otra… te quería borrar a como diera lugar.

- Nunca debes comparar a tus amantes – musitó sonriendo un poco.

- Es que ellas no lo eran, sólo fueron un desahogo.

- Entonces por qué no disfrutaste. No te creo.

- Lo hice, finalmente sexo es sexo. El cuerpo no rechaza tal goce.

- Oh.

Me separé de ella y me senté en la mesa más cercana. Ese _oh_ me había sonado a rechazo. En silencio la observé. Pasé ruidosamente saliva cuando en un gesto inconsciente humedeció sus labios. Quería poder tocarla, necesitaba tenerla bajo mi cuerpo y saborear su boca.

- Recuerdo que a la primera la tomé en un salón vacio del segundo piso con una única cosa en mente: quería que te fueras al infierno con todo y tus comentarios. El problema empezó con la segunda; empecé a comparar la forma en que tus movimientos se ajustaban con mis embestidas de la forma correcta… natural. Ella no hacía otra cosa que chocar conmigo y no disfrutaba como debía. Allí estabas de nuevo tú, y furioso busqué a otra.

Sonrió un poco y al asentir borró el gesto. No lo hacía con la intención de burlarse, sino por lo recién revelado.

- Lo mismo pasó con la tercera, sólo que esta ocasión coincidimos en el aula donde te hice mía por última vez. En cuanto entré en ella recordé tus caricias, tus palabras y alcancé el orgasmo pensando en ti. ¿Qué tan enfermo podía ser eso?

Esta vez no hizo ningún gesto y su mirada se mantuvo tranquila. No sabía si esperaba alguna reacción en específico de ella, o si su calma era señal de algo. No sabía si me contrariaba o me calmaba.

- Cuando corrí en busca de la cuarta mentalmente me programé. Dejaría de llamarme Draco Malfoy si te volvía a pensar. Estaba dispuesto a todo, te superaría como te lo había dicho. La peor fue Greengrass. Tener sexo y desconcertarte al mismo tiempo es algo que no se ve a diario.

Su respiración pausada me recordó algo, pero no lograba encontrar la relación. Dejó pasar un largo minuto en silencio. Suponía que en lo que procesaba la información o decidiendo si valía la pena seguir escuchándome y responder.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó casi con curiosidad.

- Nunca había escuchado tales palabras en una mujer… tan vulgar – me aproximé nuevamente abriendo la camisa para descubrir la evidencia en mi pecho – Y no sólo es de palabras, también lo es de actos.

- ¿Te duele?

- Sólo fue en ese momento.

Sonrió abiertamente porque sabía que mentía. Suspiró.

- ¿Cómo pudiste rechazarla? Es hermosa…

- Podrá tener un rostro hermoso y el cuerpo más deseable, pero no está a mi altura – no sabía que podía ganar diciendo esto, pero quería dejarle claro la notable diferencia.

Y ella se dio cuenta porque me empujó con cuidado por el abdomen con su mano en un puño. Evitando cualquier contacto.

- ¿Qué pretendes con esto, Malfoy? – murmuró cansina cruzándose de brazos.

- Me di cuenta que la había metido hasta el fondo contigo. Por lo de tus amigos… por la forma en la que te hablé… por alejarte de mí…

- ¿Y crees que con esto todo está perdonado? – estalló desesperada arrimándose en un movimiento mecánico – No somos nada, Malfoy. No tienes porque arrepentirte. El único problema es que me insultaste y me exiges cuando no tienes derecho.

- Lo sé, pero ve el lado bueno – irritado acepté lo que me decía.

- Me alegra tu optimismo – respondió sarcástica.

- Hermione, no me arrepiento de haberme acostado con ellas – di el último paso que nos separaba – Pude haber disfrutado como nunca pero mi cuerpo instintivamente buscaba a uno en específico.

Me aguantó la mirada, pero caminó hacia atrás por mi extrema cercanía.

- Mis manos buscaban acariciar el cabello ondulado y salvaje de una persona, sus delicadas piernas, morder sus suaves labios; sobre todo descubrir en su intimidad cuan deseada se sentía por mí

Se sonrojó ligeramente y siguió aguantándome la mirada.

El estómago se me apretó por el deseo y me recorrió hasta llegar a mi hombría. Recordaba a la perfección su cuerpo desnudo bajo el mío y no sólo quería _recordar_…quería sentirlo.

- Pero lo que más quería era cubrir con mi cuerpo aquel cálido, suave y pequeño – y entonces desvió la mirada avergonzada. ¡No lo podía creer! Pese a todo lo que habíamos hecho nunca antes había pasado. Era tímida y reservada, pero de ningún modo se había visto intimidada.

En un arranque de una extraña mezcla de sensaciones, levanté con una mano su rostro por el mentón y con un involuntario jadeo la besé. Enseguida rompí el contacto. No deseaba que se irritara aún más, lo único que pretendía era que regresáramos a como antes; o al menos hablarnos. Ya me encargaría de solucionar y poner todo a su lugar.

- Lo siento – murmuré rápido alejándome un paso.

Ella asintió y bajó de nuevo la mirada. Buscó a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer y de pronto la posó en mi pecho. Alzó una mano y recorrió despacio la camisa por el hombro para descubrir la cicatriz. Debía ser _valiente_ y no dejarme llevar por aquel gesto. Ella no quería que la tocara, y de hacerlo – que me provocaba y apremiaba – echaría todo a perder. Todavía más de lo que ya estaba. Pasó un dedo delicadamente a lo largo del rasguño. Desde el cuello hasta el pecho. Aguanté la respiración durante el recorrido.

- Arde como el demonio cuando me baño – farfullé sólo por decir algo en ese silencio que me provocaba tomarla sin su permiso, aunque era verdad que me ardiera.

Acercó su boca a la parte más baja y depositó un beso…gentil…casto. No entendía porque lo sabía, pero _sabía _que era así… sin intenciones. Puro. Luego depositó otro haciendo el camino sobre la línea roja. Once. Habían sido once tortuosos y placenteros besos. Era como si quisiera borrar el rastro de la dueña y creadora de la cicatriz, o como si quisiera quitar una parte de la culpa que yo sentía por la traición que había cometido, o como si quisiera hacerme saber que había sido un imbécil por haber buscado en otros cuerpos cuando la había tenido a ella, o como si me dijera "me das lastima" o tal vez… sólo tal vez me estaba perdonando e íbamos a tener borrón y cuenta nueva. Podía significar todo pero también podía ser nada.

Observó mi cara cuando se alejó de mí con ese último beso y se dio la vuelta.

.

* * *

¡Lo sé! Muchas pegaron el grito en el cielo por cómo se está comportando Malfoy, tanto lo odiaron como le dieron la razón, jaja... y otras tantas apoyaron a la pobre de Hermione. Bien, ¿qué les pareció la historia con las Greengrass y el posible futuro entre estas dos familias? ¿Qué les pareció este Draco más lascivo y "avieso"? ¿Les pareció interesante la forma en que Malfoy buscó a Hermione para platicar las cosas? ¿Creen que vuelvan a tener oportunidad de charlar?

Me encuentro trabajando en el nuevo capítulo, así que espero subirlo pronto y estoy emocionada por traerlo. ¡Está tan bueno! También me estoy dedicando a escribir en mi tiempo libre para Alianza Irrevocable, lo bueno que ya tenía varias cosas adelantadas, sólo es de mejorarlos y ver detalles.

**Mil gracias a las lectorcitas hermosas que aún continúan por este rumbo, unas tantas emprendieron este vieje conmigo desde el primer otro, otras más lo iniciaron con el paso de los capítulos y otras que recién se unen:**

*moni-mustang, *parvaty32, *ana belen martinez amaro, *-Mirixhita-, *Eyp, *Betzacosta, *Sharpey-00, *Pekelittrell, *Silviota, *Serena Princesita Hale, *luna-maga, *Andrea Radcliffe.

**Para las chicas que no tienen cuenta aquí:**

ana belen martinez amaro:

Hola, cielo, ¿cómo estás? Qué te pareció este capitulo nuevo. Sé que el pasado te pareció muy mala onda por como se están dando las situaciones, y posiblemente sigas pensando lo mismo, jaja… la charla final en lo personal me encanta. Nos estamos leyendo pronto, va.

**Si quieres agregarme al twitter es: DanGrint. **

Ya sabes dónde dar clic para dejar tu review. ¡Espero leerte pronto!


	14. Solo quiero dormir, no pido mas

Tres malditos días seguidos sin verla. No soportaba que pasaran otras 24 horas y aunque antes sí había sido capaz de alejarme de ella durante 25 días, en este momento necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos para sentir su calor, aspirar su aroma, rozar su piel con la mía y besarla. Ansiaba tanto besarla, sin sus labios me sentía sediento. Estúpido. Ridículo.

Tenía dos horas sentado afuera del aula donde estaba ella. Me sentía desesperado, pero ya estaba por terminar su clase de Runas. Cuando había entrado sólo me había observado sin sonreírme ni nada y pasó sin más al salón. Me puse de pie cuando empezaron a salir los pocos alumnos de esa materia y entré. Guardaba sus cosas con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Me puse detrás de ella y me acerqué a su oído.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – le dije en voz baja. Brincó asustada.

- ¿Ahora? – dijo volteándose para verme y se hizo para atrás.

- Es la hora de la comida, estoy seguro que no quieres perder ninguna clase.

- Termino las clases temprano – respondió colocándose la mochila al hombro.

- Hay mucho que hablar todavía.

Se escuchó un raro sonido y ambos giramos buscando la procedencia. Era el profesor que muy sutilmente nos corría del aula raspando su garganta.

- Está bien – aceptó incómoda. Tanto por mí por el profesor.

- ¿Te parece en mi habitación?

- ¿Me viste el letrero de "se vende"?

- Es el único lugar donde podemos hablar sin que nos interrumpan, ¿lo recuerdas?- respondí molesto por su indirecta y la forma en que había pasado su mano por la frente.

Alzó los hombros con indiferencia y caminamos en silencio. Quise tomar su mano cuando llegamos al pasillo de las mazmorras y también quise acercarme para ponerle la capucha y aprovechar para besarla. Los que estaban allí se giraron a vernos, sin embargo, ella caminó altiva y segura hasta mi habitación sin hacer lo que siempre cuando entrabamos. La puerta desapareció al cerrarla y dejó la capa sobre mi cama.

Se hizo un largo silencio y entonces se giró hacia mí.

- Te sonará raro – susurró – Pero lamento que no te hayas divertido, cualquiera disfrutaría tener lo que nosotros y poder hacer lo mismo con otras.

Se acercó al escritorio y distraída pasó su mano por los objetos.

- Cumplo mis promesas – caminé hacia el otro lado y me senté en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda.

- Nunca prometimos exclusividad.

- Yo te exigí que no tocaras a otro mientras yo lo hacía.

- Así que tu temor es que después de esto yo vaya tras la misma cantidad de magos y quedar parejos – dijo irónica. Indignada por la indirecta.

- No me gustaría que te tocara otro, pero si tú lo decides yo no intervendré.

Esperé por largo tiempo su respuesta obteniendo únicamente silencio.

- Creí que sabías que al exigírtelo aplicaría automáticamente conmigo. Soy un caballero, Granger.

- Un caballero no revela la intimidad de su amante – contradijo entre divertida y exasperada.

- Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, y si para conseguirlo debo ser más sincero de lo que te gustaría, no me tomaré la molestia en salvaguardar la integridad de las otras.

- Eres contradictorio, Malfoy.

Me quedé callado. Ya no sabía que más decir. Todo argumento se me había acabado. En cada respuesta suya había rechazo. Había una enorme nada. Apoyé los codos en mis rodillas sosteniendo mi cabeza. Me punzaba. Extenuado, así es como me sentía. Ya no había nada más que decir ni siquiera para hacer el intento, por lo que solté de forma arrogante lo último de mi arsenal.

Lo último y más estúpido, aunque cierto.

- Si bien yo no disfruté como me hubiese gustado, todas se llevaron una gran impresión y me aseguraron ser un buen amante.

Se hizo silencio de nuevo. Yo no veía lo que ella hacía, sólo de vez en cuando se escuchaban pasos a mi espalda como si caminase sin rumbo por la habitación. Esperé un par de minutos sin decir nada, ya no sabía qué hacer al no recibir señales de que todo estuviera bien, de que me dijera que no había problemas. Ahora era yo quien se hacia la pregunta. ¿Dónde nos dejaba esto? Escuché pasos aproximarse y levanté la cabeza. Estaba parada frente a mí con semblante serio. Observó mi rostro detenidamente y luego sonrió un poco.

- Eres buen amante – dijo con suavidad. Las veces que escuché decir aquella frase a las otras brujas las recibí como quien atiende a alguien sin importancia. Esta vez habían hecho algo más que mella y golpeado sin contemplaciones en mi hambrienta anatomía. Puse mis manos en su cintura y con delicadeza la atraje hacia mí y escondí la cara en su vientre.

- ¿Quedo eximido por mi conducta posesiva?

- Si – susurró pasando una mano por mi cabello.

- ¿Por haberte insultado?

- No estoy convencida del todo.

Asentí. La entendía.

- ¿Por no haber cumplido con mi palabra?

No escuché nada. Sabía a que se debía. No era ningún imbécil, obvio que no me perdonaría. Si ella me lo hubiese hecho, yo estaría que querría _cruciar_ a cualquiera que pasara frente a mí. Me sentiría usado, humillado, irritado, incluso dolido. Teníamos un extraño vínculo tanto de respeto como de "fidelidad", y al haberse traspasado ese acuerdo se perdía todo respeto por el otro. En este caso por mí. Estábamos sobre una floja barrera desde hacía meses y cualquier cosa que tuviéramos la manteníamos con ciertos derechos, mismos que nos obligaban a respetarnos dentro de esos límites. No importaba que no hubiese disfrutado, y tal vez era cierto lo decía; había tanto que no conocía de ella y podía equivocarme al respecto pero la había traicionado. Y eso, la traición, era aún más ofensivo que cualquier otra cosa. No creía que ella me estuviera reclamando el "engaño", éramos libres de hacer lo que deseáramos. Era traición a poder hacer, decir y actuar como yo quisiera. Había pasado la línea de la confianza.

Y por algún motivo fui yo quien se sintió traicionado por mí mismo, porque no me había puesto a pensar que la confianza fuera importante. Ahora me pesaba no tenerla, cuando antes no _sabía_ de que la tenia garantizada.

- De ser así, ¿algún día confiarás de nuevo en mí?

De nuevo no recibí respuesta. Su mutismo me hacía saber que era todo lo contrario. Me exacerbaba perder algo que no me pertenecía.

- Hay algo en ti que he llegado a admirar - pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura – Siempre dices lo que sientes, ya sea con palabras o actos y no te avergüenzas de ello.

Me enderecé para ponerla en medio de mis piernas.

- No soy una persona de palabras debes de saberlo – me sonrió - Y al haber perdido todo derecho contigo no veo otra forma a la cual recurrir que _decirlo_.

Deposité besos en su vientre sobre su suéter y pronto me detuve.

- Te deseo demasiado, pero es un deseo de todo. Extraño tus besos, tus caricias, que me digas que no quieres estar conmigo porque tienes cosas más importantes que hacer…

Puso su mano debajo de mi mentón y levantó mi cabeza para mirar hacia arriba.

- Lo único que quiero es besar todo tu cuerpo, escucharte gemir y no salir de mi habitación hasta pasadas unas horas – deslizó sus dedos hasta llegar a mis labios y los acarició – Quiero hacerte el amor y cuando caiga rendido sobre tu cuerpo me envuelvas con tus brazos y poder dormir.

Por supuesto que me sentía vinculado a la gryffindor, había algo que me hacía aferrarme a ella y en esta ocasión no me importó hablar más de lo que tenía pensando. Si ella ya no confiaba en mí no significaba que yo no podía confiar en ella. El tema que tocaría a continuación ya me tenía cansado y agotado, ella entendería y comprendería.

- Estoy harto de este estúpido dolor, sólo deseo dormir, no pido más….quiero descansar.

Su ceño se frunció con sospecha y luego suspiró.

- ¿Hace mucho que te pasa?

- Estaba más que enfurecido por la pelea que habíamos tenido, no me permitías disfrutar mis encuentros, además de esos ataques que habían aparecido de pronto.

- Una cosa tras otra no te llevaron a nada bueno, ¿cierto?

Asentí. Entonces apoyó una rodilla en la cama y se sentó ahorcadas sobre mis piernas. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y besó mi frente. De pronto tuve una sensación de déja vú.

- Me siento denigrado con todo esto al hablar de más cuando no debo… dar explicaciones que no pretendí nunca y exponer mis necesidades.

- Somos los únicos que sabemos de esa "humillación" – murmuró cómplice.

- Pero tú me orillas una y otra vez como si disfrutaras – gruñí dejando caer mi cabeza en su cuello.

- Entonces no lo hagas si crees que te obligo.

- De cualquier forma termino haciéndolo y lo seguiré haciendo – susurré excitado por el calor que provocaba su aliento al golpear en mi cuello.

- Ya te he dicho que eres bipolar, ¿cierto? – se rió.

- He descubierto que este juego me gusta mucho. Me satisface – mis labios rozaron a propósito la piel de su cuello, de alguna u otra forma tenía que tocarla.

- ¿Te satisface tener sexo conmigo?

- Descubrí también que no me he lleno de ello y por impresionante que parezca aún no me canso de tu presencia – admití casi con ironía porque a mi pesar era cierto.

- Oh, eso es un halago – agradeció mordaz.

Me enderecé y deslicé una mano por su cuello, mientras que con la otra la pegaba más a mí por la cintura. Pasé un dedo por sus labios.

- Dime una cosa, ¿compartes conmigo el deseo y la ausencia que siento y sentí por ti?

- Sólo un poco.

Me acerqué a su cara tentado enormemente por besarla y a escasos milímetros me detuve.

- Tendré mucho trabajo por delante, ¿cierto?

Sólo sonrió. Si bien ella no me jugaría de la misma forma que yo había hecho, era peor su manera de regresarme las cosas. Esta vez no podría quejarme. Se bajó de mis piernas y se acostó al tiempo que estiraba su mano, la miré un par de segundos y me puse a su lado.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando hacia el techo.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Dime.

- ¿No quieres besarme? – musitó con timidez.

- Lo he estado deseando desde hace días.

- ¿Y qué me dices de hacerlo ahora?

- No tienes idea de cuantas ganas tengo – respondí en un patético lamento.

- ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

- Sé que no quieres que te toque, incluso tú lo haces con reticencias, así que por más que quiera ya no tengo ese derecho.

Se levantó para mirarme apoyándose en un codo.

- Si quieres besarme, hazlo – accedió amablemente.

- No quiero sentir tu repudio si lo hago.

- No podré perdonarme tan fácil el que hayas estado con ellas, pero no puedo reclamarte porque no quiero y tampoco va con ninguno de los dos. Con todo, me siento ofendida y usada. Aún así no podría sentir asco por ti por más que quiera.

Al diablo si se enojaba que la tocara. Alcé una mano para acariciar su cuello, delineé la clavícula y subí de nuevo hasta llegar a su cara. La suavidad de su piel se me hizo casi nueva después de tanto tiempo. Con la otra mano la jalé de la nuca con delicadeza y puse mi boca cerca de su oído.

- ¿Te arrepientes de haberte acostado conmigo?

- Cuando te lo dije fue cierto, posiblemente cuando terminemos este juego me vuelva a arrepentir – suspiró con pesadez como si le costase decirlo – En este momento no lo hago…

Giré mi cara y la besé sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más. Agarré su rostro entre mis manos para no darle escape. Muy en el fondo aceptaba que el que me hubiera dicho que se arrepentía de haberse metido conmigo me había dado en el orgullo…en el verdadero orgullo. Eso me había desconcertado y provocado que me sintiera una mísera mierda. ¿De qué otra forma habría podido reaccionar yo si se había encargado de hacerme ver el desprecio que sentía por mi cuando era a ella a quien deseaba ridículamente? La sentí ponerse encima de mí. Desde el momento en que toqué sus labios la besé despacio disfrutando cada segundo. Había pasado mucho tiempo como para besarla en una burda caricia desesperada. Sus labios se sentían suaves. Atrapé el inferior y lo mordí, luego lo succioné y finalmente busqué su lengua. El pausado movimiento cada vez que se encontraban la hizo suspirar y un calor me recorrió hasta llegar al sur de mi cuerpo. Añoraba aquel sonido y se me hacía eterno volver a escucharla gemir.

El sonido de nuestros labios al separase era lo único que se escuchaba, un sonido tan excitante. En un sólo movimiento giré hasta colocarme sobre ella y me puse entre sus piernas. Entre las que quería estar. Deslicé mis labios por su cara hasta llegar a su cuello y lo lamí en un principio y mordí ligeramente. Debía marcar lo que era mío ahora que había perdido todo derecho. Enrolló sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y se movió hacia mí, tal vez se estaba acomodando, no debía hacerme ilusiones. Su pelvis levantándose de nuevo fue suficiente para decirme que _sí era_ lo que me imaginaba.

- No hagas eso – gruñí sobre cuello.

- ¿Y si quiero hacerlo? – respondió un poco agitada.

- Si continúas haciéndolo faltaré a tu palabra y te tomaré a pesar de tu decisión de alejarme.

- Quiero que lo hagas – negó con ansiedad.

Aquello me sonó raro. Levanté la cara para poder verla. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y mordía con preocupación su labio.

- No quieres, no cuando te falté al respeto – le reproché extrañado por su actitud.

- No importa lo que hayas hecho ni mi decisión. Nada importa con tal de que dejemos de hacer lo que estamos haciendo.

- Qué se supone que hacemos – dije confundido al perder el hilo de la conversación.

- ¿Es que no lo notas? – explicó desesperada y con preocupación – Nos estamos comportando como si fuéramos pareja.

Por un momento me puse a encajar los datos que creía importantes para poder llegar a la misma explicación que a ella tanto la intranquilizaba. Ah, claro. La charla, los "discúlpame", las caricias, aquel beso… entonces entendí.

- Tal vez se aplique también a nosotros, finalmente somos "pareja"; no sentimental, pero sí de un trato meramente satisfactorio.

Suspiró y mordió su labio un tanto incómoda por mis palabras.

- Estamos más atorado de lo que creíamos, ¿no?

- Te deseo, Hermione. Siento un deseo absoluto por ti y es en muchos sentidos, al igual que este anhelo casi ridículo, pero no pasa de eso. No existe nada después de eso, no debes temer. Estoy seguro que sientes lo mismo.

- Si, pero…

- Nada – la tranquilicé tocando sus labios - No veas cosas donde no o dejará de ser agradable.

Asintió cerrando los ojos.

- Es sólo que me asustó la forma en que nos "reconciliamos".

Sonreí. Nunca podía esperar nada de lo que hiciera o dijera, siempre sus reacciones, decisiones, gestos…todo era impredecible. Aunque en algunas cosas sabía claramente como podía reaccionar, en su gran mayoría me sorprendía tanto para bien como para mal.

- Bien, ahora que aclaramos el mal entendido de las "parejas", ¿todavía tengo el permiso de hacerte mía?

Abrió los ojos de golpe e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- No.

- Me impresiona lo cálida y fría que puedes ser de un segundo a otro – sin poder evitarlo le respondí de mala gana.

- No me presiones – murmuró indignada.

Acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho al recargarme de nuevo sobre ella.

- ¿De qué forma volverá todo a ser normal?

- Cuando dejes de ser un imbécil.

- ¿Crees en los milagros? – ironicé.

- No.

- Entonces no esperes que sea pronto – gruñí.

- Creí que te tenías en más estima – dijo riéndose.

- Aprendí que ser optimista a tu lado no es válido ni bueno.

- ¿Sabes lo que aprendí hoy de ti? – me interrumpió jovial.

- No – respondí rotundo.

- Cuando lo pretendes la sinceridad hacer maravillas contigo – comentó de forma pensativa. Como si ella misma tratase de digerir primero las palabras que tuviera que decirme.

- No empieces, Granger. Lo hice porque la situación lo requería. A medidas extremas…

- Es tarde querer cambiar las cosas, todo está dicho – murmuró divertida. Bufé exasperado.

- He ahí el que no me guste hablar de estas cosas. Te humillas sin que valga la pena, luego ustedes las mujeres se aferran a eso para torcerlo de mil maneras.

Puso una mano debajo de mi mentón con la intención de que moviera la cabeza, así que la alcé para quedar frente a frente.

- ¿No va a valerlo cuando me hagas tuya? – preguntó entre sorprendida y ofendida.

- Sólo cuando te lo esté haciendo podré responderte – dije casi sin voz. Con que siguiéramos hablando de tener sexo no podría aguantarlo más y terminaría rogándole que lo hiciéramos. Tenía tantas ganas.

Me observó en silencio y pasó la lengua por sus labios en una caricia distraída.

- ¿Me deseas? – dijo en voz baja.

- Nunca dejé de hacerlo – respondí de igual forma sintiendo cómo todo el cuerpo se me contraía del anhelo – ¿Y tú?

Sin dejarme terminar la pregunta ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

- Mi respuesta no importa.

- A mí sí me importa – alegué irritado.

- No en este tema. Pero en caso de que siga siendo así tendrás que ganarte ese derecho de nuevo.

- ¿Qué tengo permiso de hacer? – sospeché que algo en aquella frase no estaba bien.

- Tú te metiste solo en ese problema, así que tú solito te sales – se rió alzando los hombros con indiferencia.

- De gran ayuda eres.

- Te concedo el derecho de besarme, no soy tan villana al exigir las cosas como cierta persona – dijo en la más intencionada indirecta a cuando yo le había exigido ciertas cosas hacía ya tiempo en el aula donde la había hecho mía la última vez – Además de que me das lástima.

- Ja, ja, graciosa – reí sarcástico.

- Siempre – musitó cómplice.

Con un dedo despegué sus labios para jugar con ellos, se sentía tan suaves y ligeramente húmedos. Recorrí su rostro con tranquilidad. De algo me daba cuenta: con ninguna de las que me había acostado me había tomado la molestia de besarla como lo hacía con ella, de disfrutar los movimientos, de jugar con su lengua y deleitarme con su sabor o de acariciar sus cuerpos como con Hermione, o de haber pensado siquiera en su placer. De tomarme la molestia de detallar su cuerpo completo, de descubrir un lunar en uno de sus senos, una cicatriz en un codo, unas suaves y casi invisibles pecas en su cara, o un extraño tic como el de reírse cuando le agarraran la rodilla. Sonrió al darse cuenta de mi estudio.

- ¿Y qué me dices de hacerlo ahora?

- ¿Hacer qué? – cuestionó dudosa de mi petición.

- Besarte.

- Bésame.

- ¿Me lo pides porque tú quieres o porque te lo pido?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

- Te estoy dando permiso, sino quiero que lo hagas simplemente volteo la cara.

- Si me lo permites es porque tú también lo quieres.

- Si quisiera besarte no te pido permiso...

- Eso no tiene ninguna lógica – resoplé harto.

- ¡Lo mismo dije hace tiempo! – exclamó impacientada – Pero contigo nunca se puede porque todo tiene que ser lo que tú dices.

- Que estupidez de plática – farfullé.

Mientras se reía acarició mi cara apaciblemente y con la otra desabrochó los primeros tres botones de la camisa. Cuando me empujó hacia atrás acercó su cara y entonces sentí su lengua cubriendo la fina línea roja. Simplemente no pude más que reaccionar empujando contra ella. Volví a moverme y suspiró suave, obteniendo como respuesta mía otro empuje más fuerte.

- Ya basta.

- Está bien – repuse resignado sabiendo que no pasaría nada y me bajé de su cuerpo.

Me recargué sobre su pecho y escondí mi cara en su cuello. Pasé un pie entre sus piernas y la abracé por la cintura. Luego aspiré su aroma.

- Hueles tan rico a como sabes.

- Cómo puedes ser tan cínico, imbécil, inmaduro, posesivo y ególatra, y ser al mismo tiempo adorable sin proponértelo - cuchicheó en ese mismo todo resignado.

Besé su cuello. Eso me gustaba de ella, ser fría no le quedaba, la hacía parecer de otro planeta, pero tampoco le iba ser cursi. Tenía una mezcla exacta de ambas, de lo contrario, si se excedía con alguna la convertía en otra persona. Pero eso no se lo diría, no me convenía, sería una cosa más a su favor y otra en mi contra. Era sencillamente una muñequita de cristal que había visto algo _bueno_ en mí como para continuar lo que habíamos empezado, de otra forma ya se habría alejado. Otra cosa que me gustaba de su forma de ser es que a ella no le interesaba mi título de mago rico, parecía ser la única y eso era interesante, sobre todo impresionante. De hecho, admirable, imaginaba que era de las que no les gustaba depender de alguien, sino ser la que forja su propia riqueza sin extorsionar a alguien más.

- Y tú como puedes ser esa criatura tan perfecta y no ser mía.

La mano que tenia detrás de mi espalda la metió debajo de la camisa e hizo figuras sin sentido en movimientos lentos. Cerré los ojos.

- Lo seré cuando me reclames de nuevo – susurró.

- ¿Lo fuiste? – eso me sorprendió mucho.

- Cuando me entregué – dijo en voz tan baja como si no quisiera que escuchara la incomodidad que sentía.

- Ahora entiendo tu inseguridad de ese día. De entre todas las cosas que temías… pasó esto y terminé lastimándote.

Alzó los hombros con indiferencia.

- Tú me ofendiste y yo te decepcioné, creo que estamos a mano.

- No volverá a pasar.

- No prometas sobre algo en lo que no crees ni mucho menos que existe.

Bufé molesto. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó desde que dejamos de hablar, pero sus caricias, la cadencia de su respiración y el golpeteo de su corazón provocaron sentirme adormilado y bostecé.

- Duerme, Malfoy – dijo, pero negué moviendo la cabeza.

- ¿Cuando volverás a llamarme por mi nombre? – dije de pronto al haber notado que se la había pasado diciéndome por mi apellido, incluso la vez anterior había sido lo mismo.

- Te lo debes ganar.

Ese _te lo debes ganar_ me había sonado más bien a ganarme todo derecho con ella. Absurdo. ¿Ahora también debía ganarme el derecho a mirarla siquiera? Era ridículo que pensara así.

- Hazlo – exigí.

- No lo haré porque tú me lo pides víbora opresora – me reí por sus palabras.

- Es una estupidez que sólo por lo que pasó también tenga que cambiar todo, como si fuéramos desconocidos. Eres una loca.

- Gracias por lo de loca.

- Llámame por mi nombre, Hermione – dije menos inflexible, pero a final de cuentas una orden. Ella suspiró por mi insistencia.

- Velaré tus sueños. No iré a ninguna parte – zanjó el tema sin consideración. Volví a bufar.

Otra gran parte por la cual no había podido tener sexo es que el cuerpo me dolía demasiado. Durante casi 10 noches me habían pasado aquellos extraños ataques, hacía tanto que no los sentía que lo adolorido del día siguiente me tenía deshecho, y no sólo eso, las mismas noches sin dormir me mantenían en un constante estado de agotamiento. Seguro ella sólo se había quedado conmigo por ese motivo, ya me había visto antes como me ponía y debía sentir lástima por mí. Sin embargo, no me importaba su razón de quedarse. Quería dormir sin despertarme en medio de aquella locura de no poder respirar, de que me acribillaran todos los huesos y pasar un frio irracional.

- Cuando despierte te quiero ver a mi lado – exigí apretándola contra mi – Porque para cuando recupere las fuerzas me cobraré cada beso y caricia que me debes.

- Descansa, Draco – murmuró.

.

* * *

Antes de empezar a escribir mi ya típico saludo suspiré. Fue un suspiro profundo y lleno de satisfacción. ¿Motivo? Recién termino de poner todos los detalles del capítulo y la verdad es que me encantó el resultado. Hay tantas cosas dichas y otras tantas sin mencionar. Muchas cosas son obvias que no se puede pedir más, sin embargo, no todas son absolutas.

**Dos cosas antes de los agradecimientos:** primera, sé que muchas lectoras ya quieren leer las reacciones de Hermione y saborear las situaciones desde los ojos de la castaña, les prometo que ya casi se las traigo. Sólo que cuanto escribí toda esta situación creí que era necesario verlo a través de Malfoy. Así conocíamos más al rubio. Es necesario también que Draco entienda más lo que lo rodea, que se dé el tiempo para ver a su alrededor y que hay un mundo donde no sólo es lo que él dice. Ver los errores y aciertos desde su perspectiva. Segunda, aunque aún faltan varios capítulos (arriba de 5 capítulos, creo), triste y emocionada les hago llegar la noticia de que ya se acerca el final de esta historia. A muchas las seguiré leyendo con _Alianza Irrevocable_, pero a otras tantas ya no. Eso me pone triste. Así que…espero sus teorías. Aunque ya está escrito el final desde hace tiempo, me gustaría saber cómo se imaginan lo que está próximo a pasar.

**Un gracias infinito a las hermosas dramioneras que aún siguen conmigo en conjunto a ¿YeP?: **

*parvaty32, *betzacosta, *silviota. *luna-maga, *zzamantha, *-Mirixhita-, *vittoria'smalfoy, *Eyp, *moni-mustang, *JulietteMalfoy Black, *NatashaGranger, *pekelittrell, *Sharpey-00, *konsntida, *warelestrange, *akire Cullen Malfoy, *Serena Princesita Hale, *Andrea Radcliffe, *Liz Tonks, *Gabrielle Felton, *lUnA-sEl. ****

Si quieres agregarme al twitter es: DanGrint. 

Ya sabes dónde dar clic para dejar tu review. ¡Espero leerte pronto!


	15. Justa con quien lo merece

Con su espalda recargada en la pared y en medio de sus piernas ella acariciaba distraídamente mi cabello. Habíamos salido antes de Historia de la Magia al ver el profesor que tres cuartas partes de sus alumnos sorprendentemente se habían quedado dormidos. Se había acercado a mí sin decir nada cuando todos - incluido el profesor - habían salido del aula. Acarició debajo de mis ojos en silencio y luego me besó.

Nos habíamos estado besando por varios minutos con lentitud sin llevar la caricia más allá, después nos habíamos ido a sentar. Ahora me encontraba recargado en su pecho, con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro. La cadencia de las caricias estaba provocándome sueño con una facilidad que de un momento a otro estaba seguro de que me quedaría dormido.

- No vayas a dormirte – me amenazó en voz baja.

Asentí. Intenté abrir los ojos pero me era imposible debido a lo cansado. Su cuerpo me era cálido y reconfortante en esa posición. La distraída caricia en mi cabello era como mecerme. Tan agotado me sentía que era imposible intentar mantenerme despierto y me dejé llevar al mundo de la inconsciencia.

- ¡Draco!

Fue tal el sobresalto que me levanté de su regazo. Cerré los ojos al empezar ver todo negro por el movimiento tan rápido. Me sentí tan desorientado que incluso el corazón me latía desbocado.

- Lo siento – dijo rodeándome por la espalda cuando me jaló de nuevo a la mesa – No soy tu nana que cuida tu sueño cada vez que nos vemos.

Asentí de nuevo volviendo abrir los ojos cuando había pasado esa sensación de mareo.

- He estado cansado, no puedo evitarlo estando contigo.

- ¿Sabes la razón de que hayan vuelto?

Deslizó sus labios por mi nuca hasta llegar a mi oído. Claro que lo sabía, pero hacerlo público no me parecía nada agradable, todo lo contrario.

- Sabes que detesto hablar más de lo necesario.

- ¿Y si es algo con lo que te pueda ayudar?

Lo pensé por largo tiempo, tenía que analizar los pros y los contras de mencionárselo.

- Durante el tiempo que estuvimos enojados hasta el día de hoy – empecé incomodo, así que opté por levantarme y alejarme de ella – He tenido bastante tiempo para analizar la situación.

Me detuve frente a la ventana. Esa parte del castillo por fuera era difícil de encontrar. Ni guiándose con mapa se podía localizar, era como si al mismo tiempo no perteneciera al colegio. Me quedé pensando en ello. Luego me resigné, al final de cuentas en un lugar lleno de magia era imposible obtener la respuesta.

- Creo que… - no sabía cómo explicarlo de la forma correcta sin que sonara absurdo, extraño o enfermizo – Creo que guarda relación a la sensación de "pérdida".

- ¿Pérdida? – repitió confundida. Me giré a ella, seguía en el mismo lugar.

La observé por largo tiempo. La forma en que había recogido su cabello, de forma prácticamente despeinada la hacía ver bastante atractiva. Cuando miré sus piernas descubiertas por la posición en la que antes habíamos estado, siguió el camino de mi mirada y bajó enseguida su falda con pudor y un ligero sonrojo. Sonreí.

- Tomando en cuenta los cambios desde que empezamos esto – caminé de nuevo hacia ella. Ni de lejos ni de cerca me hacía sentir cómodo mantener esta conversación – La culpa la tienes tú.

- ¿Disculpa? – sorprendida se cruzó de brazos y levantó las cejas.

- Analizándolo detalladamente, poco a poco fueron disminuyendo los ataques hasta el punto de desaparecer por completo y regresaron cuando nos "separamos".

Me detuve frente a ella, la tomé por la cintura y jalé hacia mí.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es así? – murmuró avergonzada.

- Trajiste algo contigo y es por eso que en tus brazos me siento bien.

Levantó la mirada y me observó detenidamente, conforme pasaron los segundos fue frunciendo el ceño hasta que en su cara se reflejó la preocupación. Suspiró apesadumbrada sin saber por qué y dejó caer su frente en mi hombro.

- Es imposible eso, Draco. Ni siquiera sabes la razón de que hayan empezado esos ataques.

Los días pasaban y con ello el día de los exámenes finales se acercaba. No es que me preocuparan pero había una materia en especial que me estaba dando problemas y tenía motivos de sobra para justificarme.

Sonreí de lado cuando escuché unos pasos detrás de mí luego de que toda el aula se había quedado vacía tan solo un par de minutos atrás.

- Acéptalo. Necesitas mi ayuda – escuché su voz a mis espaldas. Sabía a qué se refería, incluso el profesor me había detenido en el aula por mi fallo al terminar clases.

- No necesito nada tuyo – respondí molesto guardando mis cosas.

- Con un "no, gracias" me basta – se rió.

- Que tu arrogante séquito lo haya aprendido antes te hace más insufrible, ¿no lo crees?

- Los exámenes empiezan el lunes, puedo ayudarte este fin de semana – continuó ignorando, al parecer, cada una de mis palabras.

- Ese día hay salida a Hogsmead, estoy harto de estar encerrado, así que no pretendo quedarme – empujé las últimas cosas en la mochila.

- Estaba cancelado mí salida con mis amigos, pero si así lo prefieres…

Me giré hacia ella y la vi sonriendo con superioridad recargada en el marco de la puerta.

- Tú acostumbras a estar en el encierro, yo no – contesté despectivo.

- ¿De esa forma agradeces la ayuda? – murmuró poniendo una mano frente a su boca como si la hubiese ofendido. Después sonrió burlándose de su propia actuación.

- No necesito ayuda.

- Si, y yo soy animaga – volvió a reír divertida por mi comentario. No había duda de que pretendía poner en marcha su absurdo plan.

Se acercó a mí y enseguida la jalé para pegarla por completo a mi cuerpo.

- Tengo una forma mejor para "agradecerlo".

- Propio de ti – sonrió.

Me alegraba que después de varios días dejara que la abrazara o la besara en los pasillos cuando nadie nos veía o la llamara a encuentros castos. Porque eso es lo que eran. Sólo besos. Inclusive se reía de mis comentarios lascivos. Días antes ni eso hacía y había sido sumamente incómodo.

- Me conoces.

- Eso es triste – susurró actuando de nuevo. Bufé exasperado.

Me senté en el pupitre y la coloqué entre mis piernas.

- Has estado distraído.

- No es nada – le corté enseguida y la besé.

Al finalizar el beso deslicé mi mano por su cuello para recorrer su camisa y besarlo más abajo. Algo me llamó la atención.

- ¿Dónde está lo que hice hace unos días?

- Lo oculté, no lo cubría el cuello de la camisa y no me iba a poner la bufanda, sólo me la uso cuando está muy frio y ¡este no es el caso! – exclamó indignada. Yo sólo me reí. Tenía una excusa más de tocarla.

- Tendré que trabajar en ello otra vez.

- ¿Quién dijo que te lo permitiré? – dijo sarcástica.

- Eres mía – zanjé el tema sin más.

- Pésimo argumento – respondió mordaz y luego en su rostro se reflejó la burla – Por lo que yo sabía eso está en duda.

- Como sea – me acerqué a su cuello. Después de unos segundos presionando mis labios y lengua suspiró. Eso era terrible en mi caso, y si ella no quería que la tocara debía dejar de hacer esos sonidos.

Deslizó un brazo por mi cuello y enterró sus dedos en mi cabello. Mordí un poco y ella jaló.

- No me provoques, Granger – gruñí sobre su piel tibia.

- Lo siento – dijo riéndose mientras dejaba caer su mano.

- No importa, me gusta tenerte así – levanté mi cara y besé su boca incitándola a rendirse – Sólo besarte.

- Eso es nuevo.

- Lo que son las experiencias – la pegué todo lo que pude a mi cuerpo. Tenía que haber una forma de que callera de nuevo en mis manos. Que se rindiera a mis inocentes caricias.

- Me impresionas – susurró sobre nuestros labios.

- Imposible no hacerlo – atrapé entre los dientes su labio inferior, lo mordí un poco y luego lo solté – Soy un Malfoy.

Bufó. Al bajar la mirada apoyó sus manos sobre mis piernas, provocando una terrible corriente pasar desde el punto donde estaban tocando sus cálidas manos hasta un lugar donde me exigía tener más acercamiento.

- He estado pensando en algo – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Llevándose con su lengua los rastros de mi propia saliva.

- Si quieres tener sexo hoy lamento desilusionarte pero no puedo – le dije al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos y la acercaba a mi entrepierna.

- No, gracias – se soltó del agarre girando los ojos y quitó ambas manos de donde las tenía, hubiese preferido no haber hecho mi anterior movimiento – Tengo en la mente otras cosas.

- ¿Y esas cuáles son? – cuestioné mientras me acercaba de nuevo a besar su cuello.

- Creo que…bueno, decidí que… no sé porque, pero…

- Me parece razonable – dije socarrón. Mordí un poco allí donde antes había dejado una marca.

- Resolví….decidí que sí me gustaría pasar unos días en tu casa. Quiero saber lo que tu mamá piensa. Eso me tiene intrigada.

Levanté, literalmente, de golpe la cara. La observé por un rato sin saber si mentía o no, pero el acaloramiento en su cara, demostrando la vergüenza que sentía por la recién confesión, me decía todo lo contrario.

- No esperaba eso. Hoy mismo le enviaré una lechuza. ¿Qué te hizo tomar la decisión?

Hizo un mohín. Un gesto incómodo.

- No deja de darme curiosidad lo que la hizo tomar esa decisión conociendo quien soy, de donde vengo y quienes son mis mejores amigos.

- ¿Yo no tuve nada que ver? – pregunté tomándole las manos para colocarlas alrededor de mi cuello. Deslicé mis manos sobre sus brazos, bajé por los hombros y delineé lentamente el contorno de su dorso hasta llegar a la cintura.

- No – murmuró pensativa sin inmutarse por mis caricias premeditadas – Bueno, me gustaría conocer el lugar donde creciste.

- ¿No te gustaría conocer mi habitación? – pasé mi lengua por sus labios en un movimiento casi desesperado por obtener una respuesta suya.

- La verdad no – volvió a susurrar viendo un punto fijo detrás de mí. Pasó distraída sus dedos por mi cabello.

- Mi habitación es el lugar perfecto para hacerte mía – dije lascivo. Giré los ojos con enojo por la nada receptiva respuesta de ella. Seguía mirado hacia atrás como si descifrase algo más importante que mi presencia – Notarás que la suavidad del colchón es tal, que te sentirás más complacida.

Sonrió cuando terminé de hablar y devolvió su mirada hacia mí. Colocó una mano sobre mis labios y los acarició. Volvió a sonreír pero con un dejo extraño en el gesto que no pude distinguir.

- Nadie ha dicho que volveremos a acostarnos – comentó como si le hablase a un niño que no acaba de entender lo que le ya le han dicho varias veces con anterioridad.

- No pensarás que esa decisión es eterna, ¿o sí? – solté incrédulo. Frunció el ceño con un deje divertido. No había broma en sus palabras, sólo diversión en las mías.

- Creí que estabas conforme con lo que tenemos por el momento.

- Pero para cuando decidas tener algo de nuevo conmigo, que estoy seguro tardarás mucho en tomar una decisión, para ese entonces estaré hambriento.

- Entonces come – ofreció irónica.

- Lo haría si me lo permitieras – respondí enojado.

- Siempre existen salidas – murmuró alzando los hombros con indiferencia.

Me quedé callado por un largo minuto. Casi incrédulo por lo que había insinuado. Giró su cara para no enfrentar mi mirada.

- Eso fue un golpe bajo y lo sabes – dije irritado.

- Lo siento – señaló riéndose. Con una de sus manos delineó mi mentón con una sonrisa.

- Si tan sólo… - por un momento medité mis palabras prefiriendo mejor no mencionarlo, no tenía caso hacerlo porque la respuesta ya la sabía de antemano - … olvídalo.

- Dímelo.

- No.

- Si tan sólo… ¿qué? - acarició mis labios incitándome a responder. Si fuera inteligente no haría eso, ya que le molestaría mi respuesta.

- Si tan sólo me permitieras hacer esto – dije bajando mis manos más allá de su cadera y acariciando intencionalmente – No me sentiría tan hambriento de hacerlo de vez en cuando.

- Draco – me reprimió por mi comportamiento.

El timbre sonó indicando el cambio de clase. Nuestro tiempo se había agotado y no había tenido tiempo de avanzar en mi propósito de volver a como antes. Agarró su mochila y alejó. Seguí sus pasos y antes de que saliera la jalé de un brazo y la acorralé contra la pared. Alzó las cejas sorprendida por mi comportamiento y yo bufé exasperado.

- Me gusta sólo besarte y sentir el calor de tu cuerpo…

- Supongo que hay un pero.

- Sé que no lo haces a propósito, pero cuando suspiras o tu respiración se agita cuando te gusta cómo te beso es cuando dejo de conformarme.

Tomé una pierna, la coloqué alrededor de mi cintura y presioné primero fuerte y luego más suave.

- Quiero quitarme esta excitación que siento por ti.

Metí la mano por debajo de la falda y acaricié su pierna y seguí restregándome contra ella. Suspiró. El cuerpo era traicionero. Volví a empujar, pero debía parar, sabía que no me permitiría pasar de eso. Podría seguir con pobres roces, pero quedaría más excitado, así que paré.

- Se nos hace tarde – murmuró agitada.

Eso era lo peor, había disfrutado, pero ella ya había tomado una decisión. Una cosa era eso y otra lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

- Sí.

Se agachó por su mochila y luego me besó con suavidad.

- ¿Nos vemos el sábado a mediodía en el pasillo de las mazmorras? – dijo sobre mi boca.

- Sí.

Venia caminando rápidamente con unos libros en sus manos. Parecía como si un tornado hubiese pasado por su cabello. El pantalón blanco entallado a su cuerpo se le veía muy bien, sin embargo, esa blusa demasiado floja no le favorecía nada a su figura.

- Creí que no llegarías – le comenté enfadado descruzando los brazos.

- Fueron-solo-veinte-minutos – dijo sin aire cuando se detuvo frente a mí y empezó a toser agarrándose un costado.

- Supongo que tus amigos te hicieron ir a Hogsmead – sospeché al ver una caja de ranas de chocolates sobre sus libros.

- Lo siento – dijo casi sin voz intentando agarrar aire. Al parecer había hecho un gran tramo corriendo para llegar lo más puntual posible.

- Vamos – caminé hacia la entrada de la sala común, pero me regresó de la mano.

- Déjame recuperar el aliento – habló rápido para gastar menos aire e hizo una mueca de dolor, haciendo presión sobre el costado.

Me acerqué para cargarla en mis hombros si era necesario, pero ella sólo dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro y la pegué a mí. Sus pulmones se escuchaban terribles. Acaricié su espalda mientras se componía. Giró su cara a mi cuello y depositó un beso.

- Hola – murmuré en respuesta.

Era una especie de tantra el saludarnos con un "hola" antes de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso besarnos. Su aire caliente golpeando en la piel de mi cuello no era nada agradable, es decir, sí placentero, pero no debido a mi situación. Busqué desesperado su boca y me respondió, pero ágilmente cortó el contacto.

- ¿Quieres matarme?

Agarró aire profundamente para acompasar la respiración ahora que ya no le costaba trabajo pasar aire a sus pulmones.

- No soy tonto – me reí por su gesto indignado. La tomé de la mano y caminamos – Muerta no me sirves de nada.

Me dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho con los libros. La giré en un rápido movimiento para cubrirla cuando el recuadro se abrió. Cómo había sido tan estúpido de no haberle puesto la capa antes. Me la quité cuando ese par de alumnos desapareció por el pasillo.

Después de casi una hora de practicar, cansada se dejó caer en la cama y con movimientos distraídos de su varita logró sacar humo blanco, uno que yo ni concentrado lograba.

- No entiendo porque no lo logras – murmuró viendo las volutas blancas sin intención de realizar el hechizo como era debido.

- Discúlpame, no todos tenernos a Potter de tutor.

Sonrió viendo al techo sin enojarse por mi tono de voz.

- Tienes razón, pero me tienes a mí.

- Pues pésima tutora eres – respondí mordaz en ese mismo tono venenoso.

- Pésima, pero siempre logro sacar el Patronus a la primera – arguyó divertida por mi mal humor. Ni con todas las explicaciones privadas lograba nada.

- Vete de aquí si vas a estar de arrogante e insufrible – le dije más enojado viendo cómo de poco a poco una figura se iba formando sin esfuerzo aparente de la bruja.

- Lo que quise decir fue que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que lo logres. Sé que no es fácil, ustedes van empezando y en su momento nosotros también tardamos.

Se quedó callada sonriendo, suponía que recordando cuando lo de 5to. En un par de segundos salió la pequeña nutria blanca y volvió a correr por la habitación.

- ¿Qué forma tomará tu Patronus? – murmurósiguiendo a la nutria con la vista.

- Espero no ése feo animal – dije despectivo cuando el animal me atravesó en su carrera sin ningún objetivo que repeler.

- No es feo – dijo molesta, pero luego sonrió burlona – Y al menos yo sé que forma toma.

- Touché – dije irónico.

Continué intentando realizarlo pero nada. Volteé a verla y estaba leyendo un libro acostada en medio de la cama. ¿Cómo era que habíamos llegado tan lejos? Frustrado aventé la varita al sillón. Esta vez volteó y palmeó a su lado, luego siguió con la lectura. En vez de hacerle caso fui al baño a mojarme la cara. Necesitaba despejarme, el cansancio y la frustración no eran buen equipo.

Cuando salí me senté en la orilla de la cama y me puse a observarla. Quién iba a imaginar que algún día Hermione Granger estaría en la cama de una de las habitaciones de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Más preciso en la cama de Draco Malfoy. De un momento a otro habíamos dado pasos agigantados y no estábamos haciendo nada por detenernos. ¿Algún día veríamos las consecuencias? ¿Nos estábamos pasando de la raya con este trato/relación de placer? ¿Era momento de decir ya basta y pararlo?

Cerró su libro con un suspiro y volteó a verme.

- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? – pidió incómoda.

- Lo siento, eres endemoniadamente sensual que no puedo parar de mirarte – le dije lascivo e irónico.

- Jaja – se rió mordaz – Parecía más como que tu cerebro se quemaba mientras me observabas.

Me reí. Cuán acertada podía ser a veces.

- Draco – dijo en voz baja desviando la mirada – He estado pensando que deberíamos….terminar esto.

- ¿Qué es lo que hizo que decidieras eso? – me levanté de la cama receloso.

- No pretendas no saber la respuesta – dijo con enojo. Me detuve a medio camino y regresé a la cama – No lo hagas, Draco. Estamos rebasando límites de la Zona de Confort.

- No tiene nada de malo sentirnos bien el uno con el otro.

- ¡No quiero enamorarme de ti! – expuso casi con desesperación.

- Prometo que no pasará – me reí por la idea, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando vi en su cara que estaba a punto de llorar – No hay nada en mí que te haga sentir tal cosa.

- Es mi decisión – musitó buscando mi mirada. Mordió su labio nerviosa.

Me subí a la cama para acostarme encima de ella, intenté posicionarme en medio de sus piernas, pero no me lo permitió. Agarré sus manos y las presioné encima de su cabeza y la besé. Bueno, más bien la obligué a que me besara.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? – dije enojado sobre sus labios.

- ¿Egoísta? – repitió sorprendida girando su cara.

- ¿Cómo se le llama a lo que haces entonces? – respondí entre dientes deslizando mi boca sobre su mejilla hasta llegar al cuello.

- Racional. Lo que dejé de ser hace mucho tiempo.

- Yo lo llamo egoísmo – acerqué mis labios a su oído. Lo atrapé entre mis dientes y lo chupé con suavidad - ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de decir esto después de lo que te dije hace dos días?

- Fueron muchas cosas las que me hicieron decidir – dijo en voz baja. Aun luchando por no permitir colocarme entre sus piernas.

- ¿Pretendes quitarme esta tranquilidad que encuentro contigo?

- ¿Qué? – en la suavidad de su voz se escuchó la sorpresa cuando giró la cara hacia mí.

- Soy consciente de todo, Hermione – aproveché su distracción parar separar sus piernas y colocarme entre ellas.

- ¿Y cómo puedes ser capaz de seguir a pesar de ello? – murmuró preocupada sin importarle la posición comprometedora en la que nos encontrábamos. En la que pretendía estar desde hacía mucho tiempo, en una donde necesitaba que nuestra ropa estuviese muy lejos de nosotros.

- No es "amor" lo que sentimos, eso está fuera de nuestro alcance – le expliqué lo mejor que pude al tiempo que soltaba sus manos, imprimiéndole burla por completo a esa tonta palabra – Tampoco nos podemos "querer", para que pase eso tendríamos que conocernos muchísimo y estamos lejos de ello. Nos queda una opción. Sí, lo admito, hay mucho de ti que me resulta fascinante.

Enojada se tapó la cara con ambas manos para ahogar un grito frustrado.

- No quiero sentir este extraño anhelo de tu persona y mucho menos sentir cariño, Malfoy. De una cosa vamos a otra y cuando menos nos demos cuenta estaremos en el pozo más profundo.

- No va a pasar – le prometí retirando sus manos.

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando nos preocupamos el uno por el otro? – continuó con sus tontas explicaciones.

- Dejemos de hacerlo. No nos involucremos en temas complicados y nos quedaremos donde estamos.

- Eso no tiene lógica – farfulló cerrando los ojos – No cuando sé cómo te pones con esos ataques extraños y eso es preocuparme por ti, por lo tanto me involucro al estar pendiente de tu salud y si me preocupo es porque te estimo…

- Vamos, Hermione, no lo hagas – la interrumpí.

- Tengo miedo enamorarme de ti – dijo tan bajito que a penas la escuché, pero la seguridad con que lo dijo me dejó pasmado.

- ¿En verdad lo harías? – pregunté sorprendido.

Gruñó desesperada y luego abrió los ojos. Su mirada se paseó por mi rostro al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior con preocupación.

- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

- No.

- Te lo explicaré de esta forma: reúne todo lo que te gusta de mí y hazte la misma pregunta.

- No lo sé.

- Yo sí lo haría – susurró desviando la mirada.

- ¿Tan terrible seria que pasara? – pregunté ofendido.

No es que me interesara que se enamorara de mí, la verdad es que yo no creía en esas palabras, ni busca sentirlo ni pensaba en esa situación. Simplemente mi vida se encontraba en un punto crítico y en otros términos para hacerle espacio a algo que no necesitaba ni mucho menos creía.

Aunque me había parecido interesante su respuesta, incluso desconcertante, esa expresión estaba demás para nosotros. Simple y sencillamente no iba. No encajaba en el perfil de ninguno de los dos.

- Cuando lo haces sabiendo que es imposible debido a razones obvias, sería horrible. Temo enamorarme de la persona incorrecta, y es que no importa lo que yo siente, porque siempre van a estar primero mis amigos.

- En realidad no temes enamorarte de mí, porque sabes que eso nunca pasará. Temes a abrirte conmigo, crees que estás haciendo algo malo por la supuesta enemistad. Lo ves casi como un tabú.

Abrió la boca para refutar mis palabras, pero no le di oportunidad de que dijera nada.

- ¿Te sientes a gusto conmigo?

- Por raro que suene, sí – susurró sonrojándose.

- ¿Te gusta platicar conmigo?

- No lo hacemos mucho, pero me resulta entretenido cuando discutimos por cosas sin sentido – sonrió frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Te gusta que te bese?

Se quedó callada por unos segundos y luego suspiró.

- Te voy a contar un secreto y espero no te agarres a él con tu arrogancia innata. Eres el mejor que me ha besado.

- ¿Cuándo te hago mía? – dije con voz ronca.

- Sí.

- ¿Cuándo soy tan sincero que digo más de lo debido y resulta humillante? – expuse un tanto enojado por la verdad de esas palabras.

Se rió entre divertida y angustiada. Asintió, luego alzó los hombros indecisa.

- ¿Yo te gusto?

Se rió de forma relajada con esta pregunta. Alzó su mano pasándola por el mentón, al instante la dejó caer.

- No me besaría por voluntad propia con alguien que se me hace desagradable.

- ¿Y todo es no es suficiente para que te quedes? – dije incrédulo. No entendía sus motivos

- Es suficiente para irme.

- Hermione, si te sientes a gusto conmigo y yo me siento bien en tus brazos no es motivo para enamorarse. Tú lo dijiste… es una zona de confort. Si te sientes a gusto en un sillón cuando te pones a leer no te enamoras de él, ¿o sí?

- No, pero le tomo una especie de cariño – hizo una mueca avergonzada.

- Y nada más – zanjé el tema.

Alcé una mano para acariciar su cara.

- Esta no eres tú – delineé sus labios – ¿Dónde está la Hermione que conozco?

Dio un largo suspiro.

- Descubriéndose… insegura.

- No te he dado motivos para que… - pero me quedé callado. Sí que se los había dado, era obvio que también era un factor que había influido en su decisión de terminarlo – Discul…

- No es necesario, no nos debemos nada.

- Te debo lealtad. No quiero que por eso estés con la inseguridad de que me vea con otras. Te falté al respeto una vez, no volverá a pasar...

- ¿Malfoy? – me interrumpió imperiosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Cállate – dijo en voz baja y me besó.

Sus labios suaves se deslizaron sobre los míos y enseguida hizo estragos. Hacía mucho que no me besaba de esa forma. Tenía tantas ganas de besar todo su cuerpo, de acariciarla y hacerla mía, pero sabía que no me lo permitiría. De cualquier forma recorrería su cuerpo hasta donde ella consintiera. Prefería quedarme con ganas de continuar a no sentirla. Deslicé mi boca por su mejilla, besándola hasta llegar a su cuello y lo succioné. Aprovechando la caída de su blusa sobre el hombro besé toda la extensión. Ella me hizo hacia atrás, suponiendo que no quería continuar, por lo cual me levanté. Tomó una de mis manos, la recorrió por su abdomen y la detuvo en la orilla del pantalón con una sola intención. Nunca creí que el enojo se sobrepusiera sobre el deseo con esainsinuación.

- Si te vas a entregar a modo de despedida prefiero no tocarte – quité mi mano con disgusto.

Se me quedó viendo y al instante sonrío girando los ojos. Después desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre de su pantalón.

- Dame una razón invaluable para no desconfiar de ti.

De haber sido otra ocasión y otro momento seguro que no le decía esto, pero sus palabras me habían hecho sentir una verdadera mierda. Me impresionaba lo mucho que había cambiado este papel de sentirse insegura. A nadie le gustaba ser plato de segunda mesa.

- Puedes confiar en mi palabra – dije.

Me había hecho sentir incómodo, de hecho me hacía sentir mal el que buscara un pacto físico para que lo confirmara.

- Y no te haré mía de esta forma. No cuando tú no quieres y crees que es en otros cuerpos en los que pienso.

- Es sólo que… – murmuró incómoda y enmudeció durante largo tiempo. Tomó aire. Había confusión en su mirada –…te he extrañado.

- Escucha bien, Granger. No me gusta que te comportes como una niña tonta e insegura. Tú no eres así y no hay motivos. El único imbécil aquí soy yo. Es la fuerte, decidida y obtusa a la que me gusta hacer mía; no a esta chillona e insegura bruja, que por cierto me da flojera y pena.

Me gané un fuerte golpe en el brazo cuando terminé de hablar y le sonreí con arrogancia.

- Y es la agresiva la que me excita – susurré lascivo.

- No soy ninguna masoquista – expuso ofendida aventándome a un lado de su cuerpo. Me reí por su actitud.

- Lo sé – me coloqué de nuevo sobre su cálido cuerpo – Eres tú la que me excita…sólo tú.

Asintió sonriendo levemente sonrojándose un poco. Me acerqué a besarla. El calor por todo mi cuerpo no tardó en instalarse, llevaba muchos días deseándola con patética desesperación, tanto que toda mi excitación reprimida me obligó a besarla de forma brusca. Se escuchó la risa ahogada por mi modo de besarla, con todo, me respondió igual por varios minutos mientras mis manos la recorrían. Busqué la orilla de la blusa para quitársela, cuando sentí el calor de la piel de su abdomen no pude evitar enterrar los dedos para sentirla más, quería tomar cada centímetro de su cuerpo para disfrutarlo. Con movimientos rápidos y desesperados se la saqué aventándola lejos. Me impresionaba lo tranquila que podía mantenerse en una situación como esta, un momento en el que mi cuerpo amenazaba abiertamente tomar el de ella como un poseído. Pasé una mano por su abdomen y la subí por su pecho sintiendo el tranquilo subir y bajar de sus pulmones, aprovechando mi inactividad comenzó a quitarme la playera. Sus manos se pasearon tranquilas por mi torso desnudo y de pronto una se detuvo en el punto exacto donde se encontraría mi corazón. No sabía por qué pero aquel gesto había hecho que por un largo segundo todo excitante pensamiento detuviera su marcha y fuera consiente de otras partes de mi cuerpo; por ejemplo de mi respiración acelerada y pesada por el deseo, no obstante, cuando cerró los ojos sintiendo los latidos del corazón fui más consciente de éste, pues latía tranquilo y fuerte. Esa acción por un momento me desconcertó, ya que de algún modo no coincidían, ambas debiendo llevar un mismo ritmo. Fueron sus manos las que me devolvieron a la realidad cuando se apresuraban a desabrochar el pantalón. Sonrió abiertamente cuando un ronco gemido atravesó mi garganta al sentir sus manos acariciando sin vergüenza alguna mi entrepierna.

- Granger – gruñí por su gesto. Fue una suave carcajada la que se escuchó esta vez por parte de ella.

- Dime, Malfoy – murmuró borrando un poco su gesto al adentrar la mano para tener contacto directo con mi miembro. Subió y bajó su mano con suavidad.

- Nada – susurré apretando los dientes – Continua…

El calor recorriéndome a cada segundo un poco más fuerte por el delicado toque de sus manos en mi anatomía me provocó llegar. Tardé sólo unos cuantos segundos en reponerme y me levanté para empezar a quitarle la ropa. En el camino la acaricié recordando la suavidad de su piel y del calor natural que irradia. Cuando ya estaba en las últimas dos prendas decidí terminar de quitar toda mi ropa por lo que escuché una queja de parte de ella.

- Lo harás en otra ocasión – le dije, a lo que ella bufó. Saqué en un rápido movimiento mis zapatos y ella me imitó alejando los suyos.

Me volví a acercar para sacar la prenda de arriba mientras me dispuse a besarla allí donde alcanzaba mi boca. No sabía que sentir con la tranquilidad con la que ella me tocaba, no sabía si era demasiado placentero o demasiado incómodo y doloroso su lentitud. Cuando atrapé uno de sus senos en mi boca y lo succioné sus uñas se encajaron con una fuerza impresionante en mi nuca.

- Lo siento, lo siento – murmuró agitada.

- Tranquila, no me lastimaste – me acerqué a besarla en la boca.

Recorrí mis manos por su cadera hasta llegar a la última prenda y la bajé con un lento movimiento, disfrutando del calor que desprendía esa parte en particular.

- Draco – en un bajo reclamo me pidió hacerlo más rápido.

- Shh – la silencié mordiendo su labio inferior.

Con una rodilla le separé las piernas y desde el muslo con una mano la comencé a acariciar. Estaba claro que yo tampoco quería hacer las cosas demasiado tranquilas, así que fui directo a mi objetivo e introduje mis dedos. Su espalda se arqueó al tiempo que soltaba un profundo gemido. Un sonido que me sonó a puro placer, a música para mis oídos. En cuanto sus músculos se contrajeron deseosos de más los moví más rápido y los adentré un poco más, pero cuando una de sus manos se aferró con fuerza a mi hombro, alejé mi mano de su centro y me coloqué en ella. Otro fuerte jadeo me recibió. Me moví con fuerza dentro de ella, bebiendo de sus labios y llenándome de sus jadeos.

Cuando me iba a acercar a besarla de nuevo me detuvo y se dedicó a acariciarme la cara. La delicadeza con la que paseaba su mano me hizo cerrar los ojos para disfrutar.

- Draco – susurró. Sonrió cuando abrí los ojos y me besó apenas rozando los labios – Detente.

Fue tal el impacto por sus palabras que detuve mis movimientos en seco, o había escuchado la locura más grande o estaba ligeramente sordo. Si era cierto lo que había escuchado estaba seguro que se armaría el Armagedón. Al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada por sea lo que hubiese visto reflejado en mi rostro me empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo para quitarme encima de ella, luego, mientras mi shock era mayor se levantó y se posicionó en cuatro. Tardé mucho tiempo en procesar la información hasta que me jaló de una mano para acercarme a su cuerpo. Me hinqué detrás y la tomé de la cintura. Nunca antes la había tomado de este modo y no tenía idea Hermione de lo encendido que me había puesto de imaginar el placer que encontraría allí. Pasé mis manos por sus glúteos, subí a su espala y tracé tranquilamente su columna con los dedos. Sentía su respiración agitada bajo mi toque. Me agaché para colocarme sobre ella, busqué sus senos y los acaricié antes de rodearla por la cintura y mantenerla en ese lugar. Empecé a hacer fricción al tiempo que le acariciaba su clítoris. La fuerza con la que se apoyaba en la cama y sostenía la cobija entre sus manos me hicieron perder más los estribos. Busqué su vagina y la penetré, en un principio mis movimientos fueron tranquilos y profundos, bajé una mano para apoyarme en la cama y poder hacer las arremetidas más rápidas. Sus músculos internos rodeando mi miembro con cada penetración me hacían cada vez más intensas. Me recargué por completo en su espalda y besé su hombro. Sus jadeos fueron haciéndose más perceptibles hasta que uno más profundo la llenó. Abrazada como la tenía pude sentir más de cerca el temblor de su cuerpo al alcanzar el clímax. Mordí su hombro y aumenté la fuerza cuando me dejé llevar por el abrasador calor que invadió mi cuerpo. Agitados nos quedamos por un momento en la misma posición, luego Hermione se dejó caer de poco a poco llevándome con ella. Me acosté a su lado esperando que mi respiración se regulara.

- Extrañé tanto hacerte el amor – le dije quitando el cabello de su cara. Suspiró cerrando los ojos cuando deslicé mis dedos por su cara.

Después de un par de minutos en silencio se giró y se puso boca arriba, extendió su brazo invitándome a usar su pecho como almohada y me rodeó cuando escondí mi cara en su cuello. Subí una pierna y las coloqué entre las suyas, la rodeé por la cintura aferrándola hacia mí y cerré los ojos relajándome completamente.

- Él es como mi hermano – dijo de pronto como si hablar de los estúpidos de sus amigos no fuera nada y eso me molestó.

Habíamos acabado de hacerlo y ella pensado en ese imbécil en vez de que fuera yo el que llenara sus pensamientos. Eso era el colmo.

- No sé de qué me hablas – respondí cortante.

- También a Ron y Ginny los considero como tal – continuó ignorando mis palabras – Pero ellos tienen una familia y Harry no.

- No es necesario que hables del tema si no quieres.

- Soy hija única. Siempre he querido un hermano – respondió haciendo caso omiso a mi pedido – Aunque nunca imaginé uno de mi edad, el hecho de que sea Harry lo hace todavía más especial.

- ¿Cuál es el real motivo de que sea él a quien lo trates así y no a Weasley? – sin evitarlo me dejé llevar por esa pizca de celosa posesión.

La caricia en mi espalda se detuvo.

- En las vacaciones de verano todo se hará oficial – dijo al parecer sonriendo, pues es lo que se había escuchado en sus palabras. Me levanté sosteniéndome con el antebrazo para poder mirarla.

- ¿Oficial? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – murmuré sintiéndome extraño. Ella no me devolvió la mirada, como si quisiera evitar hacerlo. No me hacía gracia esa declaración.

- Será un tipo de adopción – explicó concentrada viendo un punto fijo en la pared de frente – Vivirá en mi casa, tendrá su propia habitación. El motivo no te lo puedo decir, no me gustaría faltar a mi palabra, es un tema que sólo nos concierne a nosotros.

Asentí.

- Entiendo esa parte. Así que... ahora sí podrás llamarlo como tal – dije mordaz.

Soltó una suave risa.

- En realidad… lo tengo casi prohibido – volteó a verme suspirando – Harry no quiere que nada cambie ente nosotros. Está un poco susceptible y es por eso que me ves mucho con él. Ginny y yo somos las únicas que lo hacemos entrar en razón, aunque Ron lo hace a su modo.

- ¿A qué le huye? – aunque no pretendía continuar con su plática ni tenía ánimo particular en hacerlo, algo me decía que hiciera el intento por seguir ese tema en particular.

Ella quería decírmelo.

Se me quedó viendo por largo tiempo, posiblemente sin estar segura de contármelo, finalmente volvió a suspirar.

- Teme perder a su única familia viva.

Y eso me dejó sin palabras. Me había parecido bastante fuerte. En realidad era admirable la fidelidad que se profesaban, aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta. Esa entrega que se tenía el uno por el otro, si bien no la comprendiera, la envidiaba. Todo sería nuevo para ellos, por lo que lo verían con otros ojos y temer a lo desconocido era aceptable.

Por supuesto que entendía a Potter, muy a mi pesar, temer perder lo que ellos tenían por el título de una familia debía tenerlo casi trastornado y más cuando él nunca la había tenido, no al menos que fuera consciente de ello. Esto me hizo comprender tardíamente que el burlarme de la falta de sus padres conllevaba muchas cosas más y ahora lo entendía porque sabía lo que quería decir. Ella me gustaba y la deseaba, le tenía una especie de apego y la tranquilidad que encontraba en sus brazos me hacía estar con ella sin pensar en las consecuencias. La "relación" que teníamos era casi superficial por los meses de trato, suponía que ellos conociéndose casi 7 años lo cambiaba todo. La complicidad y lealtad que compartían estaba a un nivel que yo no podría entender ni comprender.

Esto me hizo pensar en Lucius y en su castigo. En el mortifago frustrado porque su hijo había decidido no seguir sus pasos, en el padre que castigó a su hijo por desobedecer frente a los lacayos del señor oscuro. En el asesinato de tres niños inocentes que lo cambió e hizo crecer demasiado en tan poco tiempo. Todo eso me hizo pensar en el oro que había de por medio a la discusión de llevarlo a otro país por la inconformidad del padre del trato diario con hijos de muggles. En la vida superficial en la que vivía…en la que yo vivía.

- La movilización de los papeles sobre mi tutela en este momento se está manejando por debajo del escándalo – le solté casi sin pensarlo y sin siquiera importarme de que no habíamos terminado de hablar lo de Potter si es que había más.

- ¿Tus padres se divorciaron? – exclamó sorprendida.

- No, sería un escándalo para ellos – reí por lo ridículo – Ya te dije, la sociedad en la que vivimos nos rige mucho.

- Pero no pueden discutir tu tutela sin estarlo.

- El oro lo puede todo y yo estoy sin saber nada – dije molesto – ¿Qué tan superficial es mi sociedad? ¿Qué tan superficial soy yo?

- No lo eres – acarició mi cara preocupada por mi comentario. Resoplé fastidiado.

- Ni siquiera me conoces…. no en realidad como soy.

- El Draco que yo conozco, aunque sea un poco, no lo es – recorrió su mano por mi cabello en una caricia delicada. En un gesto protector.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan… noble – expuse resignado – y estar con alguien como yo?

- ¿Y quién eres, según tú?

Me levanté de su cuerpo y me senté frente a ella cuando se sentó con la espalda recargada en la cabecera y se envolvió en una sábana. Yo me quedé desnudo como estaba sin que me importara mi pudor, si es que tenía.

- Soy Draco Malfoy, hijo de un mortifago, un niño rico de Slytherin y un asesino sin importar lo que digas…

- Mucho gusto – me interrumpió con una ligera sonrisa – Soy Hermione Granger, hija de muggles y Gryffindor de corazón.

Amplió su sonrisa cuando se acercó hasta mí y depositó un beso en mi mejilla,

- Justa con quien lo merece – continuó y en seguida colocó un sutil beso en mi boca - Y valiente cuando lo amerita la ocasión.

- ¿De verdad? – musité sobre sus labios.

- Está en mi naturaleza.

- ¿Debes ser valiente cada vez que me besas? – atrapé su labio inferior y la jalé de la cintura para colocarla sobre mí – ¿Eres valiente cuando estamos juntos?

- De no ser así no habrías conocido esta faceta nunca – me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y besó mi mentón.

- Es la primeravez que me alegra que seas de Gryffindor – metí mis manos debajo de la sábana – No tienes idea de cuánto.

- Así que sigues repudiando mi casa – dijo indignada pero depositó otro beso.

- Son tan patéticos – me burlé deslizando mis manos por sus piernas.

- ¿Por qué no vas y te regodeas de la perfección de tu Casa con una de sus habitantes? – suspiró cuando mis manos alcanzaron su parte intimida desnuda.

- Porque no creo encontrar en ninguna lo que obtengo contigo – le dije suavemente a su oído para que mis palabras no se escucharan insultantes por lo antes sucedido con las otras brujas.

E introduje un par de dedos, se mordió el labio inferior para no emitir ningún sonido y comencé moverlos despacio. El estómago se me estrujo al sentir su deliciosa humedad entre mis dedos.

- Entonces debes alegrarte porque haya sido yo….una Gryffindor – dijo con suavidad mientras con movimientos apenas perceptibles movía su cadera.

- Lo celebro – respondí con voz ronca. Me encantaba verla así, tan delicada y entregada al placer.

Bajé la sábana que aún cubría su torso y acerqué mi boca para saborear sus senos. Jadeó un poco más fuerte y sus movimientos se hicieron más visibles en mis piernas. Sus dedos se aferraron a mi cabello con exquisitez.

- ¿Y qué es lo que piensas? – preguntó de pronto.

- No hay persona alguna que se compare contigo – busqué su boca – No hay labios que quiera disfrutar…mucho menos un cuerpo que desee porque es el tuyo el que necesito.

- Draco – susurró escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. No lo había dicho en ese tono de placer, sino en aquel que usaba cuando me decía que nos estábamos metiendo en un pozo profundo.

Pero no me importó lo dicho porque era la verdad. Tal vez a ella le sonaban como a palabras vacías para que se entregara a mí pero es lo que sentía. En ese momento es lo único que quería: a ella y su cuerpo. Sus variadas charlas, su confundida cabeza, la personalidad que la caracterizaba, la fidelidad que les tenía a sus amigos, a ella misma, incluso a mí. Su risa acompañada ligeramente de aquel matiz de preocupación me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- No me refería a eso – sus movimientos dejaron de sentirse hasta detenerlos por completo – A Lucius.

- Estoy seguro que no quieres hablar de eso – moví un poco más mis dedos.

- Primero lo importante – jadeó cerrando los ojos.

- Esto es lo más importante.

Hice movimientos circulares que la harían desistir de su ridículo plan. Observé su rostro deleitándose por las caricias. "Para" dijo moviendo a penas los labios sin pronunciar palabra.

- No empieces, Hermione – introduje otro dedo. Gimió.

- Draco - suspiró resignándose a su propia petición.

Detestaba cuando hacía eso, pues si su lógica se anteponía a su propio placer, también me veía envuelto en su decisión. Esta vez no sería así, había esperado demasiado tiempo para tomarla de nuevo como detenerme una vez que habíamos empezado.

- Por favor – sonreí cuando mi súplica salió de mi boca, ella también lo hizo. No había más que burla en mi petitoria.

- Draco – repitió dejando atrás el tono juguetón. Reprimiendo mi capricho.

- Por favor – y esta vez la súplica fue real cuando en un seguro movimiento con sus manos retiró la mía y se envolvió en la sábana.

- Te deseo – le dije acercándola a mí y besando su cuello.

- Hay algo que debemos hablar.

- Hazlo por mí – intenté quitarle la sábana sin lograrlo. Entonces metí mis manos y comencé acariciar su piel caliente de la espalda.

- Es por ti por quien me detengo – dijo en voz baja disfrutando mis caricias sobre su torso, bajé por su cadera y las subí por su vientre.

- Entonces continuemos.

- ¿Sabes que te deseo, verdad? – acarició mi cara y esperó a que asintiera – Pero este no es el momento.

Besó mi frente y se bajó de mi regazo y se sentó hasta donde había estado en un principio recargada en la cabecera de la cama. Alejada por completo de mí. Entrecerré los ojos enojado.

Desvió la mirada por debajo de mi vientre y por un par de segundos me observó y luego sacudió sutilmente la cabeza como si quisiera sacar algo de sus pensamientos, imaginé de qué tipo, ya que un segundo después se había puesto roja.

- Lo siento – dijo ente dientes y desvió la mirada apenada, tanto por sus actos desvergonzados como por lo que había dejado a medias. Ella sabía que detestaba que pasara eso porque dejarme a medias no sólo era un golpe bajo en el orgullo, sino también era doloroso en una parte especifica de mi cuerpo.

Su gesto me provocó…_ternura_ y la frustración enseguida se fue.

- No tienes por qué disculparte – le dije en un arranque de sinceridad y agarré una almohada y me la puse encima de mi alegre anatomía,

Suspiró y volteó a verme esperando a que continuara con el tema.

- Dentro de una semana cumpliré 17 años. He estado pensando que no quiero estar un año en una situación incómoda.

Se me quedó viendo por largo tiempo intentando entender mi punto de vista desde varias opciones a tomar en cuenta.

- ¿A qué te refieres con un año?

- Cuando cumpla los 17 podré ser libre de hacer de mi vida lo que quiera, pero es un año el que falta para terminar Hogwarts.

- No estarás pensando en dejar el colegio – respondió incrédula.

- No pretendo ser un vil idiota ignorante – le contesté con arrogancia y burlándome de la sola idea.

- ¿Qué es lo que harás? – dijo de forma pensativa.

- He considerado la idea de irme con mi padre. De esta forma mi madre no será infeliz cuando Lucius le gane. No creerías de lo que es capaz él, viéndolo de otro modo, mi madre las lleva de perder.

Asintió distraída analizando mis palabras. El modo en que su mirada se paseaba por mi rostro daba a entender que iba en busca de algo más allá de mi comentario.

- ¿Por qué ves por ellos y no por ti? – me dijo casi decepcionada.

- Estoy viendo por los tres. Mi padre estaría deleitado con mi decisión sin necesidad de presionar, mi madre se sentiría terrible, lo sé, pero estoy seguro que mi padre no está considerando mi carta. Y esa es con la que jugaré a favor de mi madre.

- Sigo sin ver tu punto – murmuró cruzando los brazos.

- Estoy tomando una decisión y esa carta tanto nos funciona a los tres como no puede servir. Hay ventajas y desventajas. Cuando cumpla 17 años podré hacer lo que quiera, pero mis padres aún pueden hacer de mí lo que quieran mientras estudie y dependa de ellos. Al final ellos son los ricos. En cuanto tome una u otra decisión me quitarán cada cuenta que haya a mi nombre y estoy casi seguro que ya no las tengo. Por lo tanto, no hay forma de independizarme, mientras siga en el colegio está vigente la herencia que debo recibir al terminarmis estudios. Es una tradición de los Malfoy, de esa forma cuando inicie mi vida aparte y me emancipe tendré oro con el cual iniciar mi empresa. Algo inteligente debo añadir, he ahí como los Malfoy y Black han sido familias importantes desde hace siglos.

Volvió a asentir cuando terminé de hablar. De haber sido otra bruja, en especial si fuese de Slytherin, el brillo en la mirada habría aparecido a la mención de grandes cantidades de oro. Pero estábamos hablando de ella, de Hermione Granger, quien no ponía atención a la enorme cantidad de oro que recibiría de herencia una vez terminados mis estudios. Oro, herencia, mansiones eran palabras que no la impresionaban ni mucho menos llamaban su atención. De pronto una suave y delicada sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Eres el único que se está comportado a la altura de un adulto – apuntó después de un minuto en silencio.

Me reí por sus palabras dudando de ser maduro.

- No lo digas sólo por compromiso.

Negó moviendo su cara. Su sonrisa era verdadera pues llegaba hasta sus ojos y no sólo se había colocado en sus labios.

- Ellos están viendo por sus intereses propios cuando tú estás viendo por los tres. Eso es admirable.

Por un momento me quedé pensando en sus palabras, luego me acerqué a ella y la besé. Mientras lo hacia la tomé por la cintura y la jalé para acostarla, deshice el nudo de la sábana para quitársela sin que pusiera resistencia, me posicioné entre sus piernas y me adentré un poquito. Arqueó la espalda mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

- ¿No te hace sentir orgullosa? – le dije en voz baja.

Gimió cuando me adentré un poco más y luego me detuve.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti – susurró enterrando con fuerza sus dedos en mi espalda. Presioné un poco más cuando me instó a seguir.

- ¿Cuánto? – exigí deteniendo mi avance. Sus piernas se cerraron tensas alrededor de mi cintura.

- Lo que tus padres no te han demostrado – cerró los ojos cuando avancé un poco más… sintiéndome más adentro… más grande.

- Eso es más de lo que yo llegaría a pedirte algún día.

Y con un último movimiento me adentré de un golpe provocándole un profundo gemido. Un segundo después sus piernas cayeron débiles sobre la cama y sus dedos dejaron de enterrar sus uñas al destensar su cuerpo. Alzó una mano y acarició mis labios. Me encantaba que lo hiciera, era sumamente exquisito y mediante ese gesto me había dado cuenta que era algo que le gustaba de mí.

- Si te lo doy es porque te lo mereces – indicó en voz baja y sonrío deslizando sus manos por mi espalda, acariciando allí donde había rasguñado y empezó a moverse bajo mi cuerpo.

No fue necesaria una sola palabra para que empezara a mover mi cuerpo hacia ella pues ni uno ni el otro lo quería y las caricias estaban demás también. Sólo había una cosa en la que los dos coincidíamos: ella me necesitaba dentro y yo necesitaba entrar en ella. Hice mis embestidas más rápidas. Mis movimientos y su respiración llevaban una sincronía perfecta. Abrió más sus piernas para profundizar mi entrada. Sus jadeos se hicieron más continuos y bajos, pero siguieron igual de deleitables. Debido a la necesidad que sentíamos ambos rápidamente alcanzamos el orgasmo. Cuando pasaron los temblores del cuerpo, me levanté y me puse a besar todo su cuerpo. Succioné cerca de su bajo vientre, mordí con suavidad alrededor de su rodilla donde le causaba risa, lamí sus pezones y finalmente me acerqué a su boca donde trabajécon tiempo y dedicación, así que ella sólo atinó a continuar la suave caricia. Acuné su cara entre mis manos y me aferró a su cuerpo con sus piernas, deslizó sus manos por mis glúteos y los apretó provocándome una risa algo nerviosa. Nunca antes había hecho aquello y de alguna forma me había dado vergüenza. Con todo lo que habíamos estado haciendo desde hacía ya tiempo y esto me había hecho sacar el pudor que al parecer tenia bien escondido. ¿Quién diría que algo me haría sentir así? Ella también se rió sobre nuestras bocas y luego aferró sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda.

* * *

¡No me odien! No tengo vergüenza esta ocasión. Tardé mucho tiempo en actualizar y estaba deseando hacerlo, pero nada más no tenía oportunidad. Espero la tardanza sea recompensada con el capítulo. Ya se dieron varias respuestas y otras dan pie a prontas situaciones. Hermione decidió hablar ese tema tan importante de sus amigos y Draco expuso aquello que lo venía incomodando desde hacía tiempo sin habérselo propuesto. Ambos pasando por alto aquello de no involucrarse más en la vida del otro, no obstante, al parecer lo hicieron sin darse cuenta.

Muchas cosas quedaron arregladas, por decirlo de una manera, sin que ellos lo notaran. Por ejemplo, se acostaron de nuevo bajo un pacto tácito de pedir perdón y disculparse mutuamente sobre lo sucedido con las otras brujas, pues notaron – sin verlo en realidad – que era más importante tenerse respeto y ser fieles por más que lo de ellos fuera pasajero. Abrieron una nueva brecha al hablar sobre temas que son realmente importantes para ellos. Y sobre todo, demostraron abiertamente la necesidad que tenían el uno por el otro de volver a estar en contacto con sus cuerpos.

Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de todo esto. Entre ellos ya no es necesario decir las cosas en voz alta o bajo tratos porque sin quererlo se están entendiendo en silencio, y es por eso que han pasado por alto todo lo anterior.

El siguiente capítulo lo voy a empezar desde ceros, ya que no hay nada escrito, salvo el título. Me pondré a trabajar sobre ello lo antes posible para regresar un poco antes. Aún sigo puliendo el nuevo de "Alianza Irrevocable", es un capítulo importante y no quiero que ningún detalle se me pase.

Alianza Irrevocable es una historia que les recomiendo leer (para aquellos que aun no se han acercado), de verdad les gustará, espero verlos algún día de ese lado.

Espero hayan disfrutado esta nueva actualización. Ya quiero leer sus comentarios! Los espero con emoción…cada vez nos acercamos más al final!

**Un gracias infinito a las hermosas dramioneras que aún siguen conmigo en conjunto a ¿YeP?: **

*luna-maga, *betzacosta, *noelhia, *Andrea Radcliffe, *anabelenmartinez amaro, *parvaty32, *TheChronicles of Cissy Black, *barbiiie, *pekelittrell, *Eyp, *Claudia Flores, *ScarlettSoars, *leontinees, *ErikaNeubert, *Caritay, *Mariacm, * AvvamMalfoy.

**Y para las dramioneras no registradas:**

ana belen martinez amaro

Hola, cosa está buena, ¿no?Eres un amor al decir que soy tu heroína, eso es una gran inspiración. De verdad, es tan lindo recibir un comentario tan lindo. Por cierto, antes de irme te recomiendo mi otra historia "Alianza Irrevocable", espero algún día te animes a dar una vuelta para leerlo. En lo personal es una excelente historia. Nos leemos pronto. Ten bonita semana, un besote.

**Si quieren agregarme al twitter es: DanGrint. **

Ya sabes dónde dar clic para dejar tu review. ¡Espero leerte pronto!


	16. ¿Es que nunca me hiciste el amor?

"_He estado pensado en cada uno de los detalles sobre la visita que haré a tus santos aposentos. Lo haré con una condición: te prohíbo terminantemente que algún elfo doméstico se atraviese en mi camino, estando segura que debes de tener uno para cada actividad que hagas. Sé que no se puede hacer nada, ya que han vivido tantas generaciones bajo las garras de los Malfoy. _

_Ahora bien, me encuentro en un dilema enorme: ¿cómo justificaré mi ausencia a Harry? Debes recordar que empezará vivir conmigo. Y tan segura que me preguntará. No quiero seguir engañándolos, no obstante, cómo decirles. No te digo esto en persona porque te conozco y siempre salen tus opresoras justificaciones. ¿Vale la pena que se levante la tercera guerra mundial tanto muggle como mágica? Es decir, ¿vale la pena meterme en problemas con mis amigos si les hago saber que establecimos una especie de amistad desde hace meses?_

_Intenta ponerte en mi lugar Malfoy. ¿Cuánto más va a durar este juego? Sólo quiero saber si en verdad vale la pena soportar el caos cuando lo mencione. Dime Malfoy, en serio, ¿voltearías tu mundo por un juego? ¿Después de esto mantendremos una clase de amistad? ¿Una relación cordial cuando nos encontremos por los pasillos? Porque sinceramente, esto no va a durar eternamente, así como lo empezamos terminará. Estoy segura que ni uno ni otro invertiremos más tiempo del debido en esto. Sólo quiero saber si vales la pena para ser mencionado en una misma frase que me causará problemas, porque de ser así, lo haré si tú me lo dices, pero en ese caso, todo se terminará. Dejaremos los encuentros, porque entonces ellos se darán cuenta y sabrán que tendremos algo y no quiero ser la bruja que se le ofreció con facilidad a la víbora. Sé que suena ilógico y que a ti no te importa, pero se haría público y entonces le tendríamos que poner nombre a algo que no queremos y tampoco funcionaría ni mucho menos me sentiría a gusto. Ninguno de los dos. De seguir a escondidas ya veré que inventar para esa corta visita, sin embargo, ten en cuenta que algún día terminará. Al menos yo no pretendo verlo como si fuera una clase de relación, no es mi intención perder el tiempo con estupideces. Es divertido, sí, pero seamos sinceros, no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte. _

_Te escribo esto porque estoy dudando de ir contigo, mi educación puede más con tu madre y me apena cancelar la invitación, además de que me da miedo su reacción. Es capaz de encerrarme en Azkaban o en algún calabozo de tu mansión, estoy segura que tienen como mínimo uno. Las cosas complicadas en este tipo de "relación" se vuelven más enredadas y no sé qué hacer._

_Siento que empiezo una idea y no la termino cuando ya inicio otra, pero así de complicado está todo. Al menos en mi caso. Pasaré dos días contigo, en el último mes de vacaciones siempre nos encontramos con los Weasley en la Madriguera para pasar un par de semanas antes del inicio de clases. Inventaré algo, excusando mi atraso o de lo contrario se hará un caos. Avisa a tu madre, allí estaré. Después de eso tú y yo hablaremos para terminar esto que tenemos en buenos términos. Ha sido divertido mantener este juego, no quiero que se convierta en un mal recuerdo…" _

Con un resoplido Malfoy interrumpió la carta. Aquello tan sólo era la introducción del tema tan importante a tocar, pero por lo visto él no lo veía así. Escuché nerviosa los ruidos provenientes fuera del aula en la que nos encontrábamos. Él volvió a resoplar y levantó la varita para desviar a todo el que quisiera entrar, que era improbable, habíamos escogido precisamente esa área para no ser importunados. Bueno, él la había escogido. La noche anterior le había hecho llegar la carta por la lechuza de Harry para no tener que verlo y pasara lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. No había hecho el menos intento de leerla, había esperado a que amaneciera y tener la primera hora libre para hacerlo frente a mí.

- Impresionante, Granger. ¿Pretendes que lea los metros de pergamino que escribiste?

- Claro.

Seguí viendo por la ventana en donde estaba sentada, completamente alejada del rubio, quien se encontraba sentado en el escritorio que raramente era ocupado por algún profesor.

- Ya sé cómo continuará todo el rollo, así que retomemos puntos clave – dijo burlón – _Las garras de los Malfoy_. Graciosa, Granger, muy graciosa. Lamento decirte que tendrás que aguantarte con los elfos, son completamente obedientes a las órdenes de sus amos, ósea, los Malfoy. Si no te parece tendrás que darle una patada en su orgullo negando los servicios a los que ellos están tan deseos de atender. No pretenderás que yo les parta su corazoncito.

En cuanto dejó de hablar volteé a verlo. Sí que era cínica esa víbora. Por supuesto que los ofendería negándoles hacer cualquier cosa por mí. Estaban tan metidos en sus ideales después de tantas generaciones, que esas pequeñas criaturas no podían ver la crueldad de todo eso. Maldito rubio. El otro solamente me sonrió abiertamente. Sabía que eso me ponía en un dilema terrible. No quería que me atendieran, pero tampoco quería lastimarlos negándome. Bufé exasperada.

- Bien, quedando claro ese punto, pasemos al siguiente – dijo dando por hecho que iba a ser como él quisiera – Una guerra de no sé cómo llamaste… como sea, irás a mi casa a como dé lugar, no me importa que se les esponje la melena a tus gatitos mansos. Tienes que ir, pues será la única forma de tenerte en mi cama, estoy tan ansioso de hacerte mía una y otra vez.

- Hablando de eso…

- Continuemos con otro punto – interrumpió Malfoy divertido. Sinvergüenza al no tomar en cuenta mis puntos de vista – Me ofende que digas que solamente la has pasado bien. Excitante, emocionante, satisfactorio. Hay tantas palabras que usar para explicar el sólo hecho de que hayas estado conmigo.

Sin evitarlo solté una carcajada que pudo haberse escuchado tan vulgar, pero sin importarme. Ese rubio podía ser tan pedante sin necesidad de proponérselo, era tan natural en él como el hecho de que era slytherin de nacimiento.

- En fin, todo ha quedado claro.

- Malfoy…

- Sigamos con temas más importantes.

- No has escuchado nada de lo que te he intentado decir…

- La visita a la Mansión Malfoy será al final de julio – prosiguió la víbora paseando por el salón.

- No lo creo, el cumpleaños de Harry es el 31 de ese mes, así que no. Serán los primeros días de Agosto.

- Claro – murmuró sarcástico – Potter siempre tiene preferencia en todo.

- Malfoy – susurré cansada del tema de los celos. Celos que él no quería reconocer por el enorme orgullo alzándose como un iceberg frente a él.

- Como sea – me interrumpió una vez más – Finalmente yo tendré lo que él no.

- ¿Y qué es eso? – dije volteándome a la ventana.

No sabía si enojarme o reírme, no me había dado la oportunidad de aclarar nada de la carta. Era tan necio. Tanto que sencillamente se había puesto a planear la visita como si nada de lo dicho importara. Como si no importara que para hacer planes por lo menos se necesitaran dos.

- Bien, será el 2 de Agosto. Me darás tu dirección y llegaré por ti por la mañana.

Me reí girándome hacia él.

- Tú yendo al mundo muggle, claro – sonreí burlona.

- Bien, no iré personalmente. Mandaré algunos sirvientes.

- No creo que mandar elfos ayude mucho. Primero, no aceptaré eso. Segundo, son unas criaturas del mundo mágico. Los muggles no sólo se pondrían histéricos de verlos. Sería romper las reglas del Ministerio.

Se acercó lento hacia donde estaba. Su gesto decía todo lo necesario.

- Te aparecerás en la chimenea – respondió alzando los hombros con indiferencia.

- No llegaré así como así. Me parece una falta de respeto con tu madre. No irrumpiré en su hogar sin haber pasado antes por la puerta.

- Granger, eres tan necia en todo.

- No es de tu incumbencia.

Volvió a alzar los hombros. Se detuvo frente a mí con el rostro serio.

- No puedo esperar a que llegue el día – murmuró cerca de mi oído.

- Pareces un niño con juguete nuevo – dije divertida. Mi sonrisa luego se borró cuando entendí a lo que se refería.

- Por supuesto, Hermione – susurró lamiendo mi lóbulo.

- ¿Sólo quieres llevarme para tener sexo conmigo? – balbucí indignada.

- No, Hermione – besó mi mandíbula.

- Me ayudaría un poco con tu imagen si me aclaras la situación – dije empujándolo, sin embargo, se recargó en mí atrapándome en la ventana.

- Mi madre quiere conocerte, por lo que quiero saber el motivo, me provoca curiosidad – respondió en voz baja llegando a mis labios.

- ¿Algún otro motivo?

- Quiero que conozcas el lugar donde crecí.

- No creo que te satisfaga esa opción.

- Claro que sí, me puse a pensar cuando tú lo mencionaste, me pareció interesante – pasó su lengua por mis labios.

- ¿Porqué?

- Quiero que se levanté esa tercera guerra mundial que dices – siseó atrapando mi labio inferior succionándolo. Un suave suspiro salió de mis labios sin evitarlo.

Confundida me separé un poco.

- ¿Qué?

- No importa que mantengamos todo en secreto. Me importa una mierda lo que tus amigos digan o si se encabronan como el demonio. Vas a estar junto a mí y no terminaremos esto.

- Draco, debes entender que no durará para siempre, no quiero tener un free contigo durante toda la vida. Quiero a alguien en mi vida, pero no de esta forma, no sin que sintamos nada el uno por el otro.

- ¿No te conformas con tener una increíble atracción física…con que tengamos una conexión sexual de lo más excitante? – murmuró con la voz ronca tomándome por la cintura y subiéndome al alféizar.

- No. Tal vez tú te conformes, pero yo no. Quiero amar a alguien. Quiero que él también me ame. Quiero tener a un amigo a mi lado y confiar en él. Quiero que me desee como yo lo haga. Contigo nunca lo encontraré porque eso no es lo que quiero a tu lado y tampoco tengo el deseo de buscarlo si es que llegase a existir. Tú y yo. Nada que ver. Sólo un free.

Malfoy gruñó escondiendo su cara en mi cuello y mordió con suavidad.

- Maldición, Granger. Yo estoy completamente entregado a esta relación free que tenemos. Simplemente no puedo perder esto. Estoy jodidamente perdido por ello. Necesito tenerte a mi lado para aplacar la sed que tengo de ti. Me desespero al saber que puedo perderlo, nunca antes me había sentido tan atraído por alguien. Te deseo tanto que duele estar todo el tiempo esperando para poder estar dentro de ti.

Su respiración se entrecortó. No sabía si sentirse halagada, asustada, excitada u ofendida.

- Draco, esto es mera atracción física cruda lo que tenemos. Es todo. Te entiendo, pero tú también debes entenderme a mí. Ambos queremos cosas diferentes.

- Tú sabes que nunca he pesando nada malo de ti, es decir, no creo que lo que tenemos sea denigrante para ti. Tú crees que es malo para tu imagen, pero para mí no lo es. A la mierda los demás. A la mierda con lo que digan. A la mierda…

- Hoy amaneciste un poco grosero – me reí algo nerviosa. No sabía qué pensar de todo eso.

- Me disculpo por mi lenguaje – sonrió.

Su sonrisa se borró enseguida. Se acercó y me besó.

- Hermione.

- Si.

- Te necesito gimiendo para mí – susurró sobre mis labios.

- Es hora de irnos – dije rápido antes de caer.

- Por favor.

- Draco…

- No me hagas rogarte.

- No lo hagas.

- Lo haré, lo sabes. Rogaré hasta tenerte.

Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi camisa, acariciando mi vientre. Su lengua invadió mi boca con maestría. Luchó hasta encontrar la mía para jugar con ella. Sus manos frías me hicieron estremecer.

- Creí que te era indigno rogarme – susurré acalorada.

- Cuando se trata de sentir tu cuerpo no lo es. Cada centímetro humillado de mi ser lo vale.

En un rápido movimiento desabrochó todos los botones. No tenía muy en claro cómo es que lo había conseguido. Bajó los tirantes y movió su cabeza para besar mi clavícula.

- Porf…

- No lo hagas – susurré – No me gusta que lo pidas.

Malfoy se separó de mí inmediatamente. Observó mi rostro en silencio y asintió alejándose. Miré hacia abajo para ver su alegre anatomía. Estaba completamente excitado. Su excitación por mí siempre me había parecido increíble. Mi anterior amante solamente se mostraba caliente cuando estábamos en una situación comprometedora. Malfoy aunque no estuviera en una situación del mismo tipo se mostraba apasionado con cada una de sus palabras.

Lo vi acercarse a la puerta, volteó a verme antes de abrirla y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Lo que quise decir, Draco… yo… no me gusta que creas que te humillo, sé cuánto me deseas sin que me lo digas, es sólo que… diantres, Malfoy, siempre intentas salirte con la tuya, y me molesta porque… bueno, tú sabes que también te deseo y no puedo negarte nada de lo que me pidas…

No había terminado de decir lo que tenía en mente cuando ya lo tenía encima, besándome con una ardiente desesperación.

- Eres malditamente difícil de leer, Granger. Cuando quieres estar conmigo y me doy cuenta es porque eres tan obvia. Pero si nada sale de ti, si no me lo insinúas abiertamente, entonces no sé lo que deseas. Te aferras tanto a no dejarte llevar. Desearía que lo hicieras, que no te reprimieras. No hay nada que pierdas, pues te deseo tanto como tú me puedes desear.

- Te deseo – susurré pasando saliva con un movimiento fuerte.

- Lo sé.

- Eso es porque lo acabo de decir.

- Lo sé – sonrió pícaro.

- ¿Tan obvia soy cuando te deseo?

- Si.

- Que vergüenza.

- Para mí no lo es.

- ¿Y qué cuando no sabes que te deseo?

- Me molesta como el demonio. Odio saber cuando estás tan cerrada y no quieres que me entere de nada…

- Malfoy.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedes callarte?

- Lo que digas…

Lo interrumpí incluso antes de que dijera lo que tenía pensado decir. Ya me imaginaba la respuesta. Sarcástico e impúdico. Sin duda estaba dañada o algo, porque el rubio siempre terminaba teniendo lo que quería – o la mayoría de las veces – pues sus palabras tenían algo. Picardía. Era tan desvergonzado casi todo el tiempo, a pesar de, eso me hacía sentir el calor que la víbora sentía en el momento que salía de su boca. Me avergonzaba reconocerlo, pero lo deseaba tanto. Al menos en este momento. Los movimientos fueron rápidos y certeros. Movió las prendas necesarias. Levantó mi falda, bajó mi ropa interior y me empujó contra la pared. Luego él se desabrochó el pantalón, bajó hasta la mitad de sus piernas el bóxer, levantó una de mis piernas y entró profundamente. Ambos ahogamos un fuerte gemido. Las arremetidas fueron rápidas y profundas. Me aferré a sus hombros para no resbalar por la pared, mientras él me sostenía por la cadera. Sus dedos se clavaron con fuerza en mi cintura cuando la liberación nos alcanzó. Su pecho se movía con cada una de sus profundas respiraciones. Con cuidado me soltó la pierna y se apoyó deliberadamente en mí. Quedándose aun dentro. Mis palpitaciones lo hacían más evidente. Golpeando suavemente contra su duro miembro. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando se alejó. Subió su pantalón y lo abrochó. Con las piernas temblándome por la acción, me agaché, pero me detuvo. Me colocó la única prenda que me quitó. No había razón para recordar que le encantaba ponerme la ropa interior cuando estábamos juntos. Nada tonto a decir verdad, aprovechaba para acariciarme en el camino.

Y el silencio se hizo.

Y en ese mismo mutismo se me quedó viendo sin hacer un solo gesto. Se acercó a mis labios. Pegando por completo su cuerpo al mío. Sus caderas se ondularon suavemente. Cuando abrí la boca para suspirar, sus dientes atraparon mi labio inferior. Mordió con un poco de fuerza. Y su lengua entró certera, encontrando la mía en el momento. Lo que parecía ser un beso apasionado, continuó con una suave cadencia. Casi imperceptible, pero segura la caricia. El sonido cuando se separaban los labios se escuchaba de vez en cuando. Su lengua salía para encontrarse con la mía, luego se alejaba. Una de sus manos se colocó detrás de mi cuello para acercarme más, incluso si eso era imposible. La otra la puso debajo de mi barbilla, moviendo su dedo pulgar de arriba abajo en mi mejilla. Succionó lenta y tortuosamente el labio inferior. Arremetió de nuevo con su lengua. Esta vez moviendo sus labios apasionadamente. Imponiéndose. Guiando y ordenando el movimiento de los míos. La caricia era tan condenadamente seductora que un gemido vino de la nada como si realmente me estuviera penetrando. Como respuesta a mi acción, presionó su cadera más fuerte. Luego la alejó. Como si con eso quisiera decirme que no sólo quería entrar en mí por medio de mi boca. Pero ambos sabíamos que el tiempo estaba encima de nosotros. En cinco minutos aproximadamente tendríamos nuestro primer examen. El único modo en que podía clasificar y llamar a este beso era como si me estuviera haciendo el amor. Delicado. Suave. Profundo. Ardiente. Dedicando tanto tiempo como si estuviésemos en una cama. Explorando toda mi boca hasta haber sido marcada por su lengua y sin dejar nada en el olvido. Agasajando mis labios como si fueran un manjar. Si. Malfoy me hacía el amor con su boca. Nuestras bocas estaban teniendo relaciones. Simplemente le hacía el amor a mi boca. No era un revolcón de labios, ya que lo que nosotros acabábamos de tener era un duro y rápido momento de fantástico sexo. Nuestras bocas era otra historia. Cuando se separó sus ojos grises estaban oscuros por la excitación. Yo simplemente estaba temblando de pies a cabezas. Ya antes había sentido esa clase de beso, no siempre me los daba, aunque todos tenían esa misma clase de clave. Como un patrón, pero todos sabían y se sentían diferentes. Intentaba recordar en qué situaciones me había besado así. Sin duda, este era el que iba ganando. Abrí los primeros dos botones de mi camisa para dejar entrar más aire. Me sentía arder desde muy dentro de mi cuerpo. Malfoy sonrió con una arrogancia que daban ganas de golpearlo. Sin duda estaba orgulloso del trabajo que había hecho. Si bien era un pedante fanfarrón, su rostro denotaba cuánto deseaba tomarme de nuevo.

- Ve tú primero.

- No tenía pensado salir contigo, hurón – me reí ante su gesto malhumorado.

- Suerte en tu examen, Granger.

- No la necesito, pero gracias – salí y observé a mi alrededor. Como era cambio de horario había muchísima gente caminando apresurada a su próxima clase. Entre los que salían y entraban de aulas no era como para que nos descubrieran saliendo del mismo lugar.

Los primeros exámenes habían ido fantásticos. Aunque los nervios me crispaban cada minúscula parte de mi ser, estaba segura de haber conseguido tener cada una de las respuestas correctas. Al salir del aula lo primero que hacía era abrir mis apuntes y revisar por si había cometido un error. Sé que las había contestado bien, pero la incertidumbre me mataba.

Tenía más de tres días sin encontrarme con la víbora, por más que él insistía en que nos relajáramos de la forma más increíble, me había negado rotundamente a hacerlo. Había prioridades en la vida, y la escuela lo era. Los exámenes lo eran. Así que adiós a los placeres carnales. Mi mente de verdad estaba concentrada en cosas más importantes y lo que pensara ese arrogante me venía valiendo un gran y enorme papalote.

Al entrar al aula de transformaciones con mis amigos, Malfoy apresuró su paso y empujó a Harry, haciendo que este soltara una maldición baja, pues la maestra ya se encontraba dentro. Se rió burlón.

Aun teníamos un par de minutos antes de que los exámenes se nos entregaran para empezar a contestar, así que decidí darle la última hojeada al libro. Busqué entre los demás y no encontré nada. Oh, Merlín, lo había perdido. Busqué de nuevo. Tenía tantos apuntes en las orillas de las páginas, datos importantes, que aunque me los supiera de memoria eran necesarios por cualquier cosa. Nunca estaba demás darle un repaso cada cierto tiempo para mejorar cada día y llegar a tener un puesto alto e importante en lo que me dedicara.

La última vez que lo había utilizado había sido en…

- Draco – dije volteándome hacia el rubio tres bancas atrás de mi – Olvidé mi libro en tu habitación…

En ese segundo. En esa milésima de segundo todo mi mundo cayó. Mi respiración se detuvo sin más. Oh, Dios, qué había hecho. Sentí como las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos. Los ojos de Malfoy se giraron hacia Harry y Ron que estaban sentados una mesa detrás de mí, aunque su mirada era inescrutable, con eso me decía todo. Giré hacia mis amigos. Ambos rostros estaban asombrados. No había necesidad de explicación. Cuando sus ojos se entornaron furiosos y dolidos me dijeron todo. Los había traicionado y ellos no perdonarían aquello. Con el sólo hecho de mencionar el nombre del slytherin y habitación en la misma oración les había dicho más de lo que me habría gustado hablar. Oh, Dios mío.

Brinqué cuando un bloque de pergaminos cayó en mi mesa dando inicio al examen.

- ¡Todos a su lugar! – indicó la profesora – ¡Tienen dos horas para responder!

La mano me temblaba cuando empecé a escribir.

No supe cómo terminé de responder todo el examen, pues mi mente estaba en blanco. Me levanté para entregar los pergaminos y salí. Los esperaría fuera. Después de una hora abrieron la puerta y caminaron sin detenerse conmigo. Corrí tras ellos.

- Harry – llamé con la voz rota – Ron. Esperen.

Caminaron más rápido, por lo que tuve que correr y ponerme por delante hasta que se detuvieron.

- No, Hermione.

- Por favor.

- No hay nada que explicar – dijo frío Ron.

- Lo hay, no sé como…

- ¿Draco? – murmuró Harry afligido imitando el cómo había dicho el nombre del rubio.

- Por favor…

- Por favor, qué, Hermione – exigió Ron cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Quieres explicarnos el cómo sucedió la traición? ¿Quieres decirnos que no pretendías hacerlo? ¿Que algo pasó y simplemente decidiste ocultarlo? ¿Que todo este tiempo has estado con él haciendo no sé qué cosas?

Cada pregunta que me hacia tenía una respuesta en blanco. Una que me mataba al verlos allí. Decepcionados de mí. Enojados por la traición. Ofendidos por haberles dado la espalda.

Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios.

- Lamento todo esto – susurré. Un sollozo atravesó mi garganta.

- No es necesario que te diga la relación que siempre hemos tenido con él, sabías lo que hacías, así que sabes qué tan grave es esto.

- Pudiendo ser cualquiera, Hermione, pero… ¿él? – murmuró hastiado Harry – ¿Es que no te tienes estima? ¿No te quieres?

El llanto llegó con fuerza, me abracé a mí misma. Aunque mis amigos estaban frente a mí, los sentía tan lejanos.

- Lo siento tanto.

- Tener secretos está bien, Hermione. Pero… vamos, traicionarnos de esa manera, es el peor golpe… uno muy bajo por cierto – dijo Ron furioso.

- No quiero perderlos – murmuré intentando tomarlos de las manos.

- Ya lo hiciste, Hermione – dijo Harry alejándose.

- Nunca quise lastimarlos.

- La traición recae en muchos sentidos. Pudiste andar con él o con Zabini, finalmente es tu decisión andar y hacer lo que quieras con quien desees… pero la verdadera traición recae en el momento que decidiste darnos la espalda para ocultarnos una situación bastante delicada. Olvidaste que había alguien a quien le interesaría saber de esto: nosotros.

Se dieron la vuelta y caminaron. Este intercambio de comentarios habían sido tan tranquilos, sin gritos o malas palabras, sin manotear o ponerse sentimentales. Era peor. Habría preferido que me gritaran. _Te lo dije_, me dije a mí misma. Habría sido bueno tener a alguien para que me hubiera dicho esas palabras antes y así burlarme de mí. Qué había hecho, Merlín. Lo único que temía y había sucedido ya. Los había perdido. Y todo por un juego. Sentí que el aire empezó a faltarme.

Los últimos días de examenes habían sido fatal. En el momento que entraba al aula las respuestas venían a mí sin necesidad de pensarlas. Cuando las palabras no estaban en mi mente rondando, las caras de Harry y Ron llegaban y se quedaban pegadas en mi cerebro. Matándome. Ahogándome. La semana había transcurrido de la forma más dolorosa. Si creía que cuando había insultado a Malfoy me había hecho sentir mal por haber sido tan insulsa e imprudente con mis comentarios, haciendo pensar que era la peor persona del mundo por haber lastimado a alguien, bien, pues, eso no era nada. El verdadero dolor estaba aquí. En este preciso instante. Oh, dios. Había lastimado a quienes en realidad quería. Se me hacía estúpido pensar que en algún momento me había preocupado por Malfoy.

Agarré aire antes de salir de mi habitación. Me llevé la mano al pecho. Ya no sabía que dolía de mi cuerpo. Los extrañaba tanto. Con cada fibra de mi ser. Esto que sentía era… sentir que no estaba viva. Me odiaba tanto en este momento que no sabía que más reprochar de mi estúpida decisión. Nunca antes me había sentido tan avergonzada.

Tomé el baúl con mis pertenencias y salí. Mis compañeras de cuarto ya habían salido, no sin antes de echarme una mirada entre lástima y de enojo. Les había sorprendido tanto que les hubiera dado la espalda a mis amigos. Había sido así con todos los de la casa de los leones. De Malfoy no tenía la menor idea de lo que había pasado. Desde aquel día lo había ignorado por completo. Bajé lo más rápido que pude. Tenía que alcanzarlos. Que me permitieran hablar una última vez. No me podía permitir perderlos. Eran todo lo que tenía. Lo único real a parte de mis padres. Ellos eran, literalmente, mi mundo. Los Weasley y Harry. Me llevé una mano a la boca para ahogar mi llanto. En el vestíbulo, al ver que no podía controlar el llanto, caminé rápido en busca de los baños de chicas. Allí, me permití comportarme como una niña. Débil. Deshecha. Rota.

A estas alturas ni siquiera recordaba porque había pasado todo aquello. Me parecía una broma pesada del destino. Un mal chiste. En qué momento había pasado. Me sentía mal. Enferma. De verdad estaba deshecha sin ellos. Había dado años atrás mi vida para protegerlos. Daría lo que fuera por que volviera a ser así. Tener miedo y estar al cien llena de adrenalina por el peligro de que alguien pudiera morir, con tal de saber que ellos aun estaban allí para mí. Quería saber que Harry y Ron eran míos, así como ellos siempre se habían comportado algo territorial conmigo. Un dolor atravesó mi estómago y me giré al primer lavabo que encontré. Vomité la única manzana que había tomado en el desayuno. Con un movimiento de varita saqué el cepillo y pasta dental. Los guardé de nuevo cuando limpié mi boca completamente.

Dejé que mi espalda resbalara por la fría pared. Abracé mis piernas al pecho. Cerré los ojos. Las lágrimas siguieron recorriéndome el rostro, aunque los sollozos se habían detenido.

- Hermione.

Me levanté rápidamente al escucharlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesitaba hablar contigo.

- No hay nada que hablar, Malfoy – musité limpiándome la cara – Ahora sal del baño.

Malfoy se acercó a donde estaba.

- Sé que debes estar deshecha por lo que pasó – dijo deteniéndose cuando vio que me alejé de él.

- Seamos honestos, a ti nunca te ha importado lo que pase con mis amigos, así que no pretendas que lo haces ahora – dije entre dientes por lo furiosa que me había puesto de pronto.

Malfoy se quedó callado. Observándome. Duramos casi un minuto sin decir nada.

- Sólo vine para saber cómo estabas….

- No creo que te interese, estoy segura que solamente viniste para ver si tenías la oportunidad de volverte a acostar conmigo antes de las vacaciones – dije irónica.

Él solamente siguió observándome.

- Fui tan estúpida al permitir tener sexo contigo – la desesperación en mi voz era obvia.

- Demasiado tarde, ¿no, crees? – interrumpió mordaz.

- En esta ocasión te doy la razón. Demasiado tarde… estoy tan asqueada por haber… Merlín, perdí a mis mejores amigos, las personas que más me importan en el mundo por sólo un momento de lujuria… me da asco saber que tuve sexo contigo no una, sino muchas veces.

El rubio frunció el ceño ante las últimas palabras.

- Así que ya te puedes largar, Malfoy, tuviste tu oportunidad de revolcarte conmigo.

- No sólo fue sexo, Granger – dijo con tono cortante.

- Creo que se le llama de ese modo a lo que tuvimos una y otra vez – respondí sarcástica. Me acerqué al lavabo para remojar mi cara y limpiar las lágrimas.

Al agacharme un sollozo atravesó mi garganta.

- No vengo a disculparme por lo que pasó entre nosotros. Lamento lo que pasó contigo, no obstante. Tú fuiste relegada, yo no.

- Vete – murmuré tratando de retener el llanto.

- Solamente me gustaría aclararte que no quiero que te arrepientas de que hayas tenido sexo y hecho el amor contigo. No hay vuelta de hoja, simplemente pasó, es mejor vivir con esta decisión de habernos visto a escondidas, pero no hay porque vivir en el arrepentimiento. Conozco lo suficiente de ese remordimiento, es algo con lo que no puedes vivir día a día.

- Olvidas una cosa, Malfoy – le dije antes de salir del baño – Para hacer el amor con alguien, la persona te debe importar. Tener sentimientos por ese alguien.

- Te equivocas – dijo caminando de nuevo hacia mí cerrándome el paso hacia la puerta – Tal vez para ti signifique eso, pero para mí no. Te hice el amor, no porque sintiera algo por ti, sino por la forma en que tomaba tu cuerpo. Disfrutando de cada parte de ti, reverenciando tus partes intimas, dedicándole tiempo a tus labios, a tu abdomen, a tu cuello, a tus piernas. Embriagándome con el olor de tu cabello y tu cuerpo, extasiándome con el sabor de tu boca y tu piel. Deleitándome con tus sonrojos, tus suspiros, de la profundidad de tus jadeos y gemidos.

- Para mí siempre fue lo mismo – me giré para enfrentarlo cara a cara. Estábamos tan cerca que tuve que levantar la cabeza un poco para verlo a los ojos – Sexo. Sexo. Más sexo.

- No, Granger. Cuando teníamos sexo tú lo sabías, así como cuando te hacía el amor te dabas cuenta.

- ¡Maldición, Malfoy! No quiero hablar de esto. Entiende, me da asco sólo de pensarlo…

Se mordió el labio con fuerza. En su rostro se notaba lo enojado que estaba también. Después dijo entre dientes:

- Permíteme demostrarte que… no quiero que te culpes por todo y te aferres a que tomaste una mala decisión… déjame demostrarte que no solamente te busqué para tener sexo, sabes que nunca me burlé de ti ni vi mal lo que hacíamos…

Lo observé sin decir nada. No entendía que es lo que me quería decir. Sinceramente no me importaba. Lo único que me interesaba iba camino a los carruajes para alejarse definitivamente de mí.

- Déjame demostrarte que sí llegué a hacerte el amor – dijo en voz baja.

- No volverás a tocarme – enojada le empujé para alejarlo.

- Permíteme…

- No, Malfoy, olvídalo. ¡No!

- Hermione…

- No vuelvas a decir mi nombre.

- Hermione…

- Además ya nada tiene importancia. ¿Qué pretendes al intentar demostrarlo? Ya nada importa. Todo terminó. Gracias a Merlín por eso. Si crees que con eso volveré a tener sexo contigo…

En un arranque de furia me empujó contra la pared. Poniendo sus manos sobre la pared para no darme oportunidad de huir.

- ¡Porque habría deseado seguir teniendo fantástico sexo contigo! ¡Porque hubiera deseado hacer de nuevo el amor contigo! ¡Porque habría deseado saborear tu cuerpo en mi cama de la mansión, sabiendo que eres mía y que soy el único dueño de tu cuerpo!

- Nunca fuiste mi dueño – susurré asustada por sus potentes palabras. Sus gritos resonaron en el eco del baño un par de segundos más. Luego el silencio fue peor.

- Quisiera besarte una última vez – murmuró acercándose de golpe, haciendo que me pegara más a la pared.

- No.

- Hermione…

- No.

- Por favor.

Levanté la mirada. Aquellas palabras. Ya las había escuchado antes. Recordaba perfectamente cuanto había sido. En qué contexto las había dicho. Su voz había sonado tan distinta. Suave. Exigiendo y pidiendo permiso.

- No puedo, ya no…

- Ambos perdimos. No hay nada más que perder ahora. Un último beso.

En cuanto abrí la boca para negar, aprovechó para acercar sus labios e introducir su lengua. Primero había sido brusco, pero en cuanto nuestros labios se encontraron, la cadencia del beso cambió. Sus labios se movieron suaves, pero diestros. Cálidos y atentos. Fuertes y apasionados. Seguí el beso. No tenia caso negarlo. Peor no me podía sentir. Estaba tan perdida que necesitaba un poco de cariño. Cariño que obviamente no iba encontrar con Malfoy. Pero si fingía que era real, que él podía darme aunque fuera por unos cuantos segundos lo que había perdido de mis amigos, entonces todo iría bien. Moví mis labios a su ritmo y busqué su lengua cuando él lo hizo. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cintura. Pegándome a su cuerpo. Completamente juntos. Sentí mis lágrimas huir una vez más de mis ojos. Caminaron tranquilas sobre mis mejillas. Desesperada por sentir otra cosa aparte de dolor tomé entre mis dientes su labio inferior y lo succioné, lamiendo y aprisionándolo también con mi lengua. Lo escuché gemir. Un segundo más tarde él atrapó mi labio, pero luego volvió a llevar el beso a donde él pretendía desde un principio. Sus labios me obligaron a seguir la suave caricia. Sus lentos movimientos. Cuando se separó dejó sus labios sobre los míos.

- ¿Recuerdas este beso? – claro que lo recordaba. De aquellas veces de cuando me tomaba en un aula o en algún baño y teníamos sexo desenfrenado – Nunca te falté al respeto. Pero es tu problema no creerlo, yo hice mi parte no lastimándote.

Se alejó y caminó a la salida.

- No puedes hacerle el amor a alguien a quien no amas – le dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

- No, Granger – su tono fue duro – Pero con eso te dije que respeté tu cuerpo. No hay que amar para usar esta expresión y poder hacerlo, la sola idea me da asco.

Antes de salir se detuvo. Se quedó durante un largo rato callado. Dándome la espalda. Luego giró la cabeza y me enfrentó. Primero su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo, luego un ligero fruncimiento de cejas, después nada.

- ¿Es que nunca me hiciste el amor? – lo dijo con tono indignado.

No podía responderle porque para mí poner esas palabras al estar con alguien tenía que quererlo. Esto era diferente. Aunque para él significara otra cosa muy distinta, no podía responder. Nunca lo había pensando de esa forma. Entendía su enojo y que se sintiera ofendido e indignado, pues él lo que en realidad me preguntaba con eso de _hacerle el amor_, significaba si alguna vez había tratado su cuerpo con respeto, sintiéndome igual que él cuando me tomaba. Para mí no había distinción.

- Para mí siempre fue sexo – dije en un casi inexistente susurro. Pero fue suficiente para él. Asintió y se dio la vuelta.

* * *

¡Yeah! Estoy de vuelta con YeP. Soy una cínica al pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Pero lo haré por respeto. Mil disculpas. De verdad. Tuve una ligera falta de musa. Las ideas principales estaban ya anotadas, era cuestión de darle forma. De igual manera, todos los demás capítulos están escritos, sólo falta darles vida.

Como ya había dicho antes, el final está cerca. Bastante cerca. Aún pueden pasar muchas cosas, para bien o para peor. Y para que vean que soy una buena persona recompensando mi tardanza, les dejaré el nombre del siguiente capítulo: "No puedo perderte". ¡A sacar teorías!

Al siguiente capítulo que dedicaré mi tiempo es para AI (Alianza Irrevocable), el número ocho de esta historia. El título de este será "Extravagante convenio". Esta ocasión actualizaré antes. Mucho antes.

**Gracias, una y otra vez por las adorables y encantadoras personas que han estado desde el principio de la historia. Y gracias a las que siguen en las sombras leyendo:**

*AliceEvelyn90, *parvaty32, *silviota, *anabelenmartinez amaro, *andy swan, *AvvamMalfoy, *Betzacosta, *Sabaana, *Serena Princesita Hale, *luna-maga, *Eyp, *pekelittrell, *Andrea Radcliffe, *chicagallagher, *moni-mustang, *ayb27, *demioo3, *KinomotoSakura011, *sophia76, *Francia Alexandra, *Belle Paao, *sujey, .


	17. Bienvenido a casa

El movimiento del expreso se hizo más lento conforme iba llegando a su destino. No quería que se detuviera. Tenía aún la esperanza de poder tener una última charla con Ron y Harry. El miedo de verlos alejarse de mí sin más que ver sus espaldas como despedida me estaba torturando. Era la primera vez que viajaba en la cabina de los Prefectos y Premios Anuales durante todo el recorrido.

Había sido normal viajar durante un rato y compartir con los compañeros que teníamos las mismas actividades como guías del colegio, después también era perfectamente normal patrullar los pasillos para auxiliar a quien lo necesitara o ver si había alguna anomalía; en este momento ya no tenía caso intentar calmar a ningún alumno, el año escolar había terminado y el festejo era justo y justificaba la adrenalina que estaba al cien en cada uno de los magos y brujas por haber llegado las vacaciones. Lo que no era para nada normal era que no estuviera con mis… amigos. Oh, Merlín, no podía pensar en ellos de otra forma que no fuera como mis amigos y no mis "ex amigos". Todos habíamos pasado por cosas duras y este pequeño o gran error, según como se viera, no podía separarnos.

No ésta cosa con Malfoy.

Si de verdad había sido una fuerte amistad entre los tres, no había razón para romper lazos. Sólo necesitábamos tiempo para aclarar nuestras cabezas.

Con un resoplido el expreso se detuvo y todos sus viajeros comenzaron a moverse por los pasillos riendo el último chiste entre compañeros de casa y amigos antes de partir a las merecidas vacaciones. Los abrazos y miradas cómplices hicieron que mi corazón se comprimiera fuertemente.

Entendía perfectamente el enojo de mis amigos. Ninguno estaba exagerando por lo que había pasado. Entendía también a la perfección su distanciamiento. Las palabras de ambos habían sido tan certeras. Tan verdaderas. Había traicionado nuestra confianza. No es que ellos me estuvieran prohibiéndome tener amistad con otras personas, finalmente ellos sostenían amistades con otras personas con las que yo no creía tener ninguna conexión o me eran completamente indiferente, sin embargo, mantenía cuando era necesario un cordial saludo con esas personas. No lo hacía por cumplir con una regla social, era sólo que lo hacía por Harry y Ron. Eran intereses de ellos. Y había traicionado su amistad cerrándome por completo al no mencionar lo que pasaba con Malfoy, pero no había tenido cara para mencionarlo.

No había palabras para enfrentarlos y soltar la verdad con frases como: _"Hey, chicos, hice algo en aquella primera clase de la competencia. El asunto fue que alargué mi mano y Malfoy fue el beneficiado_". Bien, nada de eso se escucharía nada bien. Me verían como la completa zorra que era…aunque Malfoy dijera que no era así. Con un gruñido corté el pensamiento. Y aunque evitara ese primer encuentro, no habría podido enfrentar a Ron y Harry con otras frases de tal magnitud: _"No sé cómo pasó, pero Malfoy y yo mantenemos una clase de amistad"_ o _"Malfoy, aquel rubio y odioso slytherin, desde hace unos cuantos meses me habla, sonríe y cuenta chistes"_ o _"sí, es agradable conmigo y por consecuencia no se mete con ustedes porque prácticamente le golpeé el culo para que dejara de hacerlo"_ o _"tampoco se mete con ustedes porque ha encontrado un mejor hobbie que le lleva bastante tiempo practicarlo, por ejemplo, besarme"_. Por supuesto que no iba a mencionar nada de eso, mucho menos que nos habíamos acostado… muchas…veces… y lo que peor era que había disfrutado.

- Hermione.

Mis pensamientos se cortaron de golpe al escuchar aquella voz. La había escuchado tantas veces que podía reconocerla en cualquier lugar, con cualquiera entonación o nivel con la que le dirigiera las palabras. Ya fuera que estuviera feliz, enojado, exhausto, ronco, preocupado, enfermo, jadeante, distraído, triste, enfurecido, entusiasmado, entretenido, aburrido, resignado, pensativo, divertido…cualquier tono de voz que escuchara salir de aquella persona la reconocería hasta entre sueños, inconsciente o incluso moribunda.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un largo segundo, luego rompió a latir desbocado. Giré lentamente temiendo enfrentarlo. Mis labios se movieron como señal de que había intentado pronunciar su nombre. Mi voz se había negado a salir.

Me aclaré la garganta una vez. Luego otra. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver su bonito rostro cubierto de frialdad.

Intenté controlarme.

Estaba a punto de llegar a casa y allí tendría la completa libertad de llorar todo lo que no había podido hacer los últimos días.

- Durante todo el viaje estuve pensando la mejor forma de solucionar lo que estaba de por medio. Llegué a la conclusión de que era mejor olvidar la mudanza.

Parpadeé aturdida. Había olvidado por completo que Harry iría a vivir a mi casa. Merlín, mis padres me instigarían hasta que dijera la verdad. Y yo no quería dirigir ni de broma la conversación precisamente con ellos a ese lugar oscuro que había hecho que perdiera la mistad de mis dos mejores amigos. Esto sólo complicaba todo el asunto un poco más. No había pensando en cuantas personas iban estar implicadas en la situación.

- Pero el compromiso con tus padres es más fuerte y no puedo permitirme el lujo de… - Harry cerró la boca de golpe y agitó la cabeza, no supe descifrar sus palabras ni gestos – Por ellos iré, Hermione, tengo palabra y la cumpliré. Ya pensaremos en no hacer obvio lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Asentí.

Con eso me dejaba en claro que no por ir a mi casa todo volvería a ser igual que antes.

- Mis padres llegarán por noso…

- Lo sé – me interrumpió cortante – La carta que enviaron decía que todo estaba listo y nos esperarían el día de hoy fuera de la estación – Lo sé, Hermione. Nos vemos fuera.

Cuando me dio la espalda, me giré de nuevo hacia el compartimiento para recoger mis cosas. Mis padres lo notarían. A lo mejor habían tratado poco a sus amigos, pero los conocían demasiado por las cartas que les enviaba, así que sabrían que algo pasaba. Sabían que la amistad entre nosotros superaba una típica amistad, pues las circunstancias en las que habíamos estudiado y crecido dentro del mundo mágico, había formado un verdadero vínculo irrompible. Al pensar en eso sentí como el aire dejaba de entrar en los pulmones. Estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hacía un par de semanas que había pasado toda esa locura y tantos días viviendo con esa terrible sensación me estaba llevando al borde. No es que quisiera hacerme la víctima, pero la pérdida de dos personas de mi familia me había golpeado tan duro que era difícil imaginarlo. Y no sólo se trataba de ellos dos, estaba segura que también había perdido a toda la familia Weasley.

Con un último respiro profundo salí del expreso. Y para asegurarme que no lloraría al no despedirme de todas las personas que acostumbrada antes de partir con mis padres hice varias respiraciones más. Al cruzar el andén 9 ¾ lo primero que vi a lo lejos fue a la familia Weasley congregada y a Harry despidiéndose de ellos. Como no sabía si los padres y hermanos de Ron estaban al tanto de lo de Malfoy, preferí voltearme enseguida. No soportaría ver en sus rostros enojo o desprecio. Busqué entre la gente a mi familia y en cuanto los vi algo en mi cuerpo cambió. Ese era el alivio que estaba buscando. Era el bálsamo para mis heridas. Caminé hacia ellos rápidamente, todo lo que el equipaje me permitía correr. Vi a mis padres alzar la mano para saludar a alguien. Cuando giré hacia el lugar vi a Harry dirigiéndose a ellos también. Su sonrisa era sincera porque no iba dirigida a mí. Los cálidos brazos de mi madre me rodearon fuertemente. Sentí que mi padre me quitaba lo que llevaba entre las manos y el baúl. Abracé con fuerza a mi mamá. No supe cuanto estuvimos de esa forma, hasta que escuché la voz de mi amigo intercambiar palabras con mi padre.

- Ven aquí, mi amor – me dijo papá.

No me había dado cuenta que había empezado a llorar hasta que me limpió las mejillas con sus suaves y grandes manos.

- Mi niña – me arrulló en sus brazos.

- Los extrañé tanto – susurré en su pecho – Los necesité tanto.

- Aquí nos tienes.

- Lo sé – lo abracé más fuerte.

Tuvieron que pasar muchos minutos antes de que pudiera dejar de abrazarlo. De pronto me había sentido la niña que ellos habían dejado el primer día en aquel andén para empezar una vida diferente a la que conocíamos.

- Un viaje nos espera – dijo mi mamá.

Tanto ella como mi padre se dirigieron una rápida mirada. Una bastante significativa. Sabían que su llanto era más que felicidad por haberlos visto. La conocían, sabían que su hija no era de demostrar sentimientos tan abiertamente en público, prefería el refugio de su casa para hacerlo y el hecho de que me hubiera desmoronado allí, con tanta gente a mí alrededor, demostraba vulnerabilidad.

- Harry, querido, estamos muy contentos de que estés con nosotros – oí decir a mi mamá mientras tomaba las riendas de mi cuerpo otra vez.

- Yo también, Sra. Granger – respondió Harry. Me agaché por mis cosas sin ser capaz de verlo a la cara.

No sabía qué cara tendría Harry después de mi escandaloso llanto. ¿Le habría provocado lastima? ¿Se había enojado más? ¿Habría pensando que eran lágrimas de cocodrilo?

Caminamos en silencio.

Al llegar al carro guardamos los baúles en la parte trasera. Y cuando subimos se hizo el silencio otra vez. Lo único que se escuchaba era la música alegre que iba sonado. Sin nada que decir o hacer me dediqué a ver los árboles pasar. La gente caminar. Recargué la cabeza en la ventana. El aire agitó mi cabello. Y respiré profundo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

...

..

...

- Hermione, querida, estamos en casa – el movimiento constante en el hombro me despertó.

Parpadeé sorprendida. No recordaba haberme sentido cansada como para quedarme dormida.

Pero la verdad era que estaba hecha un desastre desde el día que había pasado lo del asunto "Malfoy" y ahora cuando ya no tenía que estar protegiéndome enfrascándose en los exámenes, mi guardia había bajado por completo y mi energía se había agotado. Llegando el sueño perdido durante demasiados días.

- Hogar – susurré desperezándose.

- Te va a encantar el cambio que hicimos – dijo mamá.

- ¿Qué cambio?

- El área de los dormitorios.

- Espero no hayan tenido que hacer muchos cambios, me sentiría terrible de que el espacio de Hermione fuera alterado – respondió Harry. Su voz se escuchaba preocupada, no tenía el valor de verlo a la cara.

- No, Harry – sonrió mamá – Al contrario, el espacio quedó mejor aprovechado.

- Y lo más importante es que respetamos las paredes – sonrió papá.

- Encontrarán divertida esa parte – continuó mamá cómplice.

Caminamos despacio por la entrada.

La parte de abajo la recodaba igual. Sala. Cocina. Comedor. Librero. Las alegres voces de mis padres me hacían sentir cálida y querida. El silencio de Harry me quitaba todo eso. Subimos con los baúles y mochilas las escaleras. En la parte de arriba lo primero que vi seguro era la puerta que daba al cuarto de mis padres. Y el enorme ventanal que daba a una terraza.

- Tenemos la mejor vista – sonrió su mamá – Nuestra habitación la extendimos hacia la derecha y la ampliamos. El estudio lo dejamos donde antes estaba. Lo único nuevo es que hicimos una pequeña área para hacer ejercicio, ya sabes que es difícil con el trabajo ir al gimnasio, pero es necesario para mantenernos saludables y relajados con tanto trabajo.

Mamá señaló a la derecha subiendo la escalera. Aunque en realidad no existía una puerta como para indicar que había algo detrás de aquello, sino que era un pozo negro cubierto con una cortina hecha de extraño material. De cerca me di cuenta de que era una especie de persiana negra. El largo pasillo reveló manchas fluorescentes.

- Te dije que conservamos estas paredes.

- Gracias.

Antes había tenido que apagar siempre la luz y bloquear cualquier espacio para revelar las marcas que habían hecho con mis amigos cuando me habían visitado la primera vez hace ya varios años.

Un día había encontrado la pintura especial, entonces pinté las paredes fuera de mi habitación en color negro y usé la especial para grabar mensajes. Posteriormente con luz negra revelar lo plasmado.

Los nombre de Harry, Ron y el mío estaban allí hechos con nuestras propias manos. En colores verde, azul, naranja, plata, rosa y morado. Todos colores muy llamativos.

- Encontré uno nuevo – anunció sonriente papá – Amarillo. Se ve increíble.

Había una palma grande a la altura de mis ojos. Más abajo tenía el nombre de mi padre. Respiré hondo cuando se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver las otras huellas. Desde hacía ya varios años venía haciendo eso con mis amigos. Recordaba la expresión de Ron de cuando conoció la pintura. El año anterior Ginny había dejado su primera marca. Habíamos crecido tanto. El tamaño de las huellas lo demostraba. Había también frases y promesas serias. Y de la misma manera palabras tontas y sin sentido.

Pasamos el camino y luego doblamos a la izquierda, donde recorrimos otra cortina negra. Luego la luz nos cegó por un momento. Una puerta se reveló a cinco pasos después de entrar.

- Aquí está su estudio, Hermione. Cambiamos únicamente el lugar de la entrada, así ambos tuvieran privacidad con sus estudios.

Entramos al lugar. Estaba mi mismo escritorio. Con las cosas que había dejado antes de empezar el curso en Hogwarts. Laptop. Lámpara. La pared llena de libros detrás de donde me sentaba. Sofás cómodos nuevos. Estaba pintado en blanco, como siempre había estado. Los muebles eran de madera oscura. Haciendo que el lugar luciera sobrio y limpio.

- Es hermoso – dije.

Mis ojos se nublaron cuando vi el escritorio nuevo de Harry en la otra esquina y su propio pequeño librero. Por fin tendría un compañero de estudios y en qué condiciones.

- No debió moles…- expresó Harry sin poder terminar lo que tenía pensado decir, mis padres lo interrumpieron.

- Nada, Harry. No digas nada. Este también es tu espacio. Ahora continuemos con lo que sigue.

Salimos del estudio y caminamos alrededor de dos metros para encontrarnos con otras dos puertas puestas una frente a la otra. Inmediatamente me di cuenta cuál era la mía. Un par de años anteriores había comprado un letrero, allí podía dejar escrito mensajes. Ahora, estaba escrito un enorme "bienvenida".

Papá abrió mi cuarto. Estaba igual a como lo había dejado. La cama matrimonial. Allí no había escritorio, bastaba con el que tenía en el estudio. Estaba mi armario y tocador. Un pequeño sofá. Y una puerta que daba entrada a mi baño propio. Era el mismo espacio. Una ventaba daba al patio trasero y otra a un árbol que estaba a un lado de la casa. Le di un rápido vistazo al baño. Ya me deleitaría con los demás detalles en privado, mis padres y Harry estaban esperando en la entrada. No quería hacer embarazoso el momento a Harry.

- Está hermoso, gracias.

- No hay nada que agradecer.

- ¿Listo para el tuyo, Harry?

- Yo… no deberían haberse molestado. Un sofá en el pasillo era más que suficiente….

Sonrieron dándose la vuelta para ignorar sus palabras. Con unos cuantos pasos fuera de mi habitación toparon frente a la última puerta de ese lugar. Mi padre hizo un amplio movimiento con la mano. En su rostro se revelaba la emoción. De hecho, mis padres parecían emocionados, encantados de tener a Harry en casa. Entendía a papá. Ahora ya tendría con quien hacer sus chistes masculinos.

Estaba pintado en un color extraño, entre verde y azul, un punto medio entre los dos. Pero era muy propio para una habitación de un chico. Una cama matrimonial con colcha negra. Un armario. Una ventana que daba al otro lado de la casa. Su propio baño. Papá dejó la mochila de Harry a un lado de la puerta. Luego le ofreció algo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Escoge el que más te guste.

Ladeé la cabeza para leer. _"No molestar", "Estudiando", "Si no quieres llevarte una sorpresa, toca antes de entrar", "Territorio prohibido", "No entrar"_.

La cara de Harry se puso de mil colores.

- No, señor, de ninguna manera la entrada a la habitación tendrá un letreo así…

- Yo mismo los escogí, son tan ingeniosos. Me decepcionaría que no lo hicieras.

- Pero…

Se los ofreció de nuevo. Sonreí un poco. Harry se veía tan incómodo, pues no quería rechazar la oferta de mi papá, pero tampoco la quería aceptar. La modestia de Harry podía más. Sabía que para él todo lo que le estaban dando era demasiado. Debía estar sobrecogido. Dejé de sonreír. Había sido tan estúpida haber hecho aquello con Malfoy. En este momento yo debería estar apoyando a mi amigo, sabía que era un enorme cambio y tendría que haberlo estado pasando con un amigo a su lado.

Después de un rato escogió el de _"Territorio prohibido"_. Retiró las cintas que protegían el pegamento y se acercó a la puerta. Inclinó un poco el letrero que estaba en negro, plata y rojo antes de pegarlo.

- Fabuloso. Ahora sí es tu lugar, oficialmente lo has reclamado como tuyo. Bienvenido a casa, hijo.

- No sé... que… decir, estoy… estoy tan...

Se hizo silencio.

- Por nada, hijo. Aquí siempre hubo espacio para alguien más, por favor, no te sientas en ningún momento presionado o incómodo.

- Gracias – susurró acongojado.

- Un placer

La sonrisa de mamá se hizo enorme cuando se acercó a papá. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura, recargando su cara en su pecho. Y luego con su voz dulce nos dijo:

- No tienes idea de lo cierto, Harry. Parecía un niño cuando fuimos por las nuevas adquisiciones. Sabemos que no compartes por completo las ideas o hobbies con Hermione, pero ambos se divertirán con algo más que libros.

- ¿De qué hablas, mama?

- Vengan.

Continuamos caminando al espacio que se veía después de las habitaciones, el lugar iluminado por el amplio ventanal que daba al patio trasero reveló varios _puff_ y un sofá-cama. Era una pequeña sala de estar. Había una amplia pantalla plana apagada. En el mueble pequeño había un XBOX y otro juego que no reconocí, justo a un lado había varias cajas de juegos. Incluso había revistas de carros, moda y chismes. Sin duda mis padres querían que nos divirtiéramos un poco cuando estuviéramos en nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos en casa.

En una de las cartas que nos habíamos escrito con mis padres habíamos acordado no salir de vacaciones a ningún otro lugar, dejaríamos que Harry se acoplara primero a estar con otra familia que no fueran los Dursley, en especial cuando empezara a vivir en otra casa. Las vacaciones de navidad la pasaríamos en otro país. Ella y sus papás acostumbraran a tomar sus vacaciones en otros países. Se moría por mostrarle otros lugares a su amigo.

- Esto es… es… increíble…gracias – susurré. No sabía si sentirme contenta o triste.

- Esto es más de lo que pude imaginar cuando ustedes me recibieran en su casa – señaló Harry dándome la razón pero sin voltear a verme.

...

..

...

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Harry había llegado a la casa y las cosas seguían igual entre nosotros. No quería ponerme a pensar en lo que había pasado, no quería que las cosas se salieran de control intentando tener charlas desesperadas de amigos cuando ya no existía nada entre él y yo. Si la situación iba a mejorar algún día, no tenía que forzar nada. Además, si Harry seguía enojado, todo iría peor. Cuando las personas están enojadas, es mejor dejar para después el enfrentamiento. El enojo te hace decir cosas de las que luego te arrepientes. Aunque me dolía no estar cerca de él y me mataba no hablarle, debía esperar.

Lo escuché salir de su habitación cuando iba a mitad del camino de las escaleras para tomar el desayuno. Las únicas palabras que cruzábamos eran las forzadas cuando estábamos entre las mismas paredes. Es decir, cuando mis padres estaban presentes.

Caminé rápido para no verlo. Era una cobarde. Lo sabía. Pero era mejor huir a estar en el mismo lugar sin saber que decir. Si en mí estaba no hacer la estadía de Harry incómoda, entonces desaparecería de cualquier lugar en el que nos encontráramos a solas. Mi dolor, aflicción, incomodidad y enojo por mí misma corría solamente por mi cuenta. Yo había sido la única culpable, así que me aguantaba. Harry era mi única prioridad. Y si Ron hubiese estado en mi casa, haría también que fuese más ligero el asunto para él.

- Buenos días, mami.

- Buen día, cielo. Te ves un poco agotada.

- Me quedé hasta tarde viendo la televisión. Pasaron un maratón de… - me quedé callada largo tiempo pensando en qué serie o película me inventaba - … Godzilla.

Luego reí tontamente. Nunca me habían gustado esas películas. Mi mamá también rió.

- Creí que no eras partidaria de ese tipo de películas.

- Estaba tan aburrida.

- Bueno, siempre puedes platicar o salir con Harry.

- Yo… bueno… él estaba… - tartamudeé sin saber qué mentira decir esta ocasión. Se me estaba acabando la lista de mentiras.

Me levanté de la mesa para ir por una taza llena de rico café. Esa pausa me daría tiempo para no delatarme.

- Buenos días, Harry – escuché saludar a mi mamá cuando después entró él.

- Buenos días, Sra. Granger.

Tomé otra taza. A Harry también le iba muy bien tomar café por las mañanas. Si bien a él no iba a caerle muy bien el que yo le ofreciera la taza, ambos sabíamos que debíamos fingir.

- Debo felicitarte, querido.

- ¿Por qué? – sonrió sentándose en la silla frente a la mía.

Cuando me senté se la pasé. Durante varios segundos sentí su mirada en mí. Ya imaginaba porqué. Seguro que querría matarme allí mismo.

- Gracias – murmuró con voz tensa.

Asentí.

- Es la primera vez que bajas en pijama, eso quiere decir que por fin te sientes en casa y no como invitado.

Harry se sonrojó. Papá entró a la cocina.

- Queridas - saludó papá besándome en la coronilla y a su mujer en los labios.

- Harry – sacudió su cabello ya despeinado.

- Buenos días, señor.

- Recuerda que hoy tienes cita a medio día.

Sonreí. Mis padres habían insistido en revisar sus dientes en caso de que necesitara usar algún aparato para corregir dientes, mordida u otro problema si lo había. O si había caries o no, o si las muelas del juicio estaban por salir, entonces en ese caso arreglar antes de tener serios problemas.

- Estaré puntual – expresó Harry.

- Muy bien, entonces.

Lo observé en el corto silencio que se hizo entre la charla de mis padres y él.

A pesar de no hablarnos, estaba contenta de tenerlo en casa. Quería ser la familia que Harry no había tenido viviendo bajo el techo de los Dursley.

- Hermione, aún no han hecho planes para salir, ¿cierto?

- No.

- ¿No piensan hacerlo?

- Me gustaría que Harry se acoplara bien a la casa y luego explorar el entorno.

- No se preocupe por eso, Sra. Granger – continuó Harry sin dirigirme la mirada – Ya verá que lo haremos y luego nos querrá encerrar en la casa por lo vagos que nos convertiremos.

- Oh, claro que no, al contrario. Me encantaría que salieran. Son sus vacaciones. Distráiganse.

- Ya planearemos algo, mamá. No me gustaría arruinar sus vacaciones.

- ¿Arruinar? – rió papá y luego sorbió un poco de café – ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Tu mejor amigo está aquí!

- A Harry le gustan sus vacaciones tranquilas – bajé la mirada a mi plato nerviosa, esto pasaba siempre que nos juntábamos los cuatro.

Era tan incómodo forzar las pláticas. Más cuando rara vez nos dirigíamos una mirada vacía, en especial por parte de Harry.

- ¿Cierto, Harry? – le dirigí una mirada rápida.

Me devolvió la mirada. Bueno, en realidad me miró de reojo. Después asintió.

- Soy una persona tranquila.

- Pero no aburrido – sonrió mi papá – No con el historial que conozco de sus incidentes en el colegio.

- No - rió mi amigo.

- Entonces salgan – insistieron ambos – Rompan reglas. Lleguen tarde a casa.

Ambos asentimos tensos. Compartimos otra rápida mirada y sonreímos a medias, para luego regresar a nuestros respectivos platos.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Sé que dije que tardaría menos en actualizar, lamentablemente no pudo ser, pues duré como 20 días con migraña. Todos los días me dolía muchísimo la cabeza, lo peor de todo es que la luz me lastimaba demasiado la vista. Cuando no me dolía la cabeza o no tenia cansada la vista, escribía en un cuaderno, pero solo por ratos. Luego me puse a transcribir en Word, también por ratitos, aunque ya no tenía dolor, no quería abusar de mi tiempo libre sin vomitar por el dolor. Así fue como armé el capítulo, aprovechando cuando no me dolía la cabeza y escribiendo cuando en mi casa no me veían escribir en la compu, pues ya sabrán, sus reprimendas eran del tipo: "…_al rato no te vayas a estar quejando que no aguantas ni la luz y te la pases en tu habitación encerrada todo el día a oscuras por estar en la computadora cuando no debería ser así_…".

Y en estos días tomé dos decisiones: la primera es que, terminaré de escribir ¿YeP?, ya sólo faltan unos capítulos más. Una vez terminado este fic dedicaré mi tiempo libre a AI. Y la segunda es que, este capítulo lo dividí en dos partes, bueno, más bien separé su contenido, merecía disfrutarse por separado, ya verán el porqué. Así que el siguiente capítulo sí será el de "No puedo perderte". Ya está escrito, sólo falta mejorar unas cosas y lo publicaré pronto.

Sobre la primera decisión, los ff's habría escrito al mismo tiempo, pero la verdad es que no tengo casi tiempo y ese que tengo libre lo uso siempre para escribir. Y ya saben que en mi trabajo escribo. Me la paso todo el maldito día escribiendo, y me encanta, pero hay días en que me agoto al estar tanto en la computadora y me bloqueo a veces cuando tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza. Y tampoco quiero descuidar AI, tiene muy poco que empezó la historia y no le daría la dedicación que merece, en cambio, si termino antes ¿YeP?, ambas se escriben bien.

**Una y otra vez mil gracias por tenerlas a mi lado, por ser tan adorables con sus comentarios, tanto de la historia como para mí: **

*betzacosta, *luna-maga, *anakaulitz, *crisi366, *Parvy en las Nubes, *AndreaRadcliffe, *harryandale, *pekelittrell, *malfoy19dani, *Serena Princesita, *(), *CorazonAtomicoDeLaViaLactea.


	18. No puedo perderte

Abrí los ojos cuando los débiles rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana que estaba detrás de mi cama. Estiré la mano para agarrar los lentes. La claridad al ponérmelos me hizo sentir bien. Ya conocía a la perfección aquel espacio.

Los pasos amortiguados fuera de mi cuarto me avisaron que Hermione ya se había levantado. Era posible que se dirigiera a la sala de juegos que sus padres habían montado para nuestro entretenimiento. Las voces amortiguadas de la televisión anunciaban las noticias matutinas. Es lo que ella hacía normalmente al levantarse temprano por la mañana. Le gustaba escuchar noticias antes de bajar a desayunar. Todos los días había sido lo mismo. Las primeras tres semanas habían sido de acostumbrarme por completo. Por ejemplo, ya disfrutaba de los cortos o largos baños. Recorría libre el espacio que era ahora mi habitación. Dormía como un bebé sin ningún problema, siempre y cuando no me encontrara con Hermione. Por lo general cada quien andaba en su sitio, ya fuera en nuestras habitaciones o ella en su estudio, donde de hecho, ambos teníamos espacio, y que a mí no me gustaba invadir.

Era como si lo hubiéramos pactado. Respetar nuestros espacios y horarios. Por las mañanas temprano, alrededor de las 7 am se levantaba y veía el noticiero, después de una hora bajaba a la cocina a desayunar. Sus padres tenían horario temprano en el trabajo y les gustaba que lo compartiéramos; por las tardes no coincidíamos seguido en las comidas. El horario de ambos era muy estricto. Y por las noches tanto a mí como a Hermione nos gustaba darles su espacio, también merecían su tiempo como pareja. Para que salieran a cenar o cualquiera otra cosa que hicieran para divertirse después de tanto trabajo. También en esto habíamos coincidido sin mediar palabra para darles su tiempo libre. A veces también salíamos los cuatro a un restaurante o hacíamos camping en el jardín trasero de la casa.

Y siempre las conversaciones eran forzadas.

Sabía que llegaría un día en el que tendría que hablar de nuevo con ella, así que no quería hacerme ciertas ideas y tener prejuicios cuando llegara el momento, por lo que prefería no pensar en la pelea que habíamos tenido. Y con todo, me sentía realmente como en casa, o al menos, como cuando me sentía al llegar al colegio. El hogar de mis tíos nunca lo había considerado como mío, aquello sólo era un techo donde resguardarme durante las vacaciones obligadas. En casa de la familia Granger me sentía tranquilo. Libre. Estaba seguro que de tener una mejor relación con la castaña todo aquello sería mucho mejor. Ron había estado escribiéndome. Las primeras cartas habían sido explosivas, ruidosas en el sentido de que estaba enojado y ofendido exageradamente por la situación extraña que se había dado entre Hermione y Malfoy. Ambos habíamos acordado no hablar del tema hasta que el ánimo de los tres volviera a la normalidad y pudiéramos hablar como personas maduras. Más que nada por el respeto a la amistad que habíamos tenido los últimos casi 7 años. Eso le daba el beneficio de la duda a nuestra amiga. Años de respaldo de confianza. Algo debía haber pasado entre esos dos para que ahora se llamaran por su nombre como si se conocieran perfectamente.

No quise pensar qué cosas podían conocerse o a qué nivel para que Hermione hubiera dicho aquello de haber olvidado su libro en la habitación del hurón. Primero porque, bueno, se suponía que nadie podía entrar a otra Casa que no fuera a la que se pertenecía; segundo, pues, ella no tenía nada que hacer en aquella habitación tampoco; y tercero, cómo es que habían llegado a aquello de relacionarse. Y lo más importante, desde cuándo pasaba.

Hermione tenía todo el derecho de estar con quien quisiera, nosotros no éramos nadie para impedírselo; pero como amigos teníamos el derecho de aconsejarla. Nada de prohibir. Pero también teníamos el derecho a estar enojados, de sentirnos ofendidos y traicionados.

Bufó molesto.

No pensaría más en eso, tenía que estar Ron presente para conversarlo Si me apasionaba con el tema en este momento, seguro que saltaba de la cama para reclamarle a la castaña por todo aquello que no nos había dicho. Así que no me pondría a calentar cabeza, sólo acabaría molesto y explotando. Exigiéndole una explicación de aquella estúpida situación y todo quedaría patas para arriba. Teníamos que estar los tres, con dos no era posible.

Además, me sentía un hipócrita y desagradecido, pues viviendo en casa de los padres de ella y sin dirigirnos la palabra no me parecía para nada honorable.

Me sentía atrapado.

No quería meter la pata sin darle a Hermione la oportunidad de explicarse. No quería sentirme como una nena indignada por el conflicto, pero tampoco quería darlo por sentado. Tenía orgullo y ella lo había pisado con su relación con Malfoy. Ella sabía del problema que teníamos con la víbora los tres. Me hartaba pensar qué maldita cosa había pasado para que eso quedara en el pasado de Hermione. No quería hacerme la víctima ni tampoco hacer víctima a la castaña. No quería que los padres de ella se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba entre nosotros y dijeran algo que me hiciera sentir un oportunista.

Porque la verdad es que los señores Granger se estaban portando de maravilla. No me habían acosado con temas incómodos en ningún momento y sobre todo, habíamos hablado de mis padres. Bueno, ellos habían preguntado y les había contado todo lo que sabía. Lo orgulloso que me sentía de ser hijo de Lily y James Potter. Los Granger me habían puesto atención a cada una de mis palabras y fascinados preguntaban por más sin hacerme sentir mal al no haberlos conocido.

Había estado tan paranoico pensando que los padres de Hermione se iban a compadecer de mi por ser huérfano, imaginando que me tratarían con condescendencia e incluso que querrían adoptarme para no estar tan solo y sin ningún familiar, exceptuando a los Dursley. Había sido un estúpido, porque es lo que más había temido con la mudanza. Los padres de mi amiga habían dejado en claro que yo había tenido unos padres maravillosos y que así iba a seguir siendo.

El golpe en la puerta me hizo brincar en la cama.

- ¿Si?

No hubo respuesta. Me levanté y abrí.

Era Hermione.

Tenía la mirada pegada a sus pantuflas. Sin atreverse a mirarme. La entendía. Desde lo que había pasado tampoco me sentía a gusto sosteniéndole la mirada. Algo se había roto aquel día entre nosotros.

- Dice mi mamá que si bajarás a desayunar con nosotras. Hoy mi padre salió temprano a trabajar, ella hoy descansa…creo que quiere decirte algo.

- Me cambiaré y bajaré – respondí.

- No es necesario que lo hagas – susurró señalando su propio pijama.

La primera vez que la había visto con su nuevo pijama, bueno, en realidad no es que fuera nuevo, sino que nunca la había visto con ese en particular, me había parecido extraño. En el castillo por el frio usábamos gruesas pijamas, aquí la temperatura era bastante diferente, podíamos dormirnos con todo o nada. Y el pijama que usaba en su casa consistía solamente de un pantalón de tela cuadrada ligera y un top que cubría lo necesario. Dejaba al descubierto todo su abdomen. Al principio se me había hecho raro verla. Ahora era completamente normal. Incluso me había acostumbrado a verla en bikini cuando los padres de ella insistían en hacer camping en el jardín cuando los días eran especialmente soleados. El primer día que la había visto con esa ropa una idea había llegado a mi mente rápidamente: que Hermione era mujer. Ese día me había reído estúpidamente, pues obvio que ella era mujer, pero nunca la había visto como mujer-mujer. Sino como, una amiga que era mujer. En cambio, no era eso lo que me había llegado a mi mente. Era posible que Malfoy sí la hubiera visto como mujer y como una chica cualquiera. Enseguida había cortado ese pensamiento, no había querifo poner escenas en mi cabeza que luego me traumaran.

Asentí sin responder y le hice una seña para caminar.

Atravesamos el pasillo oscuro. Sonreí al recordar la expresión de Ron al ver cómo brillaba la pintura en la oscuridad, había asegurado que eso era magia. Visualicé la primera huella que había dejado de mi mano. Era muy pequeña en comparación de ahora. Al parecer este año ningún pondría una nueva. Era algo que habíamos convertido en una tradición. Estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando leí la frase que había puesto Ron, ya no la recordaba. _"El Ministerio de Magia debería romper tu varita por hacer magia de menores"._ Se refería a la "pintura mágica de colores" - así es como siempre la había llamado Ron – que usábamos para que luciera de esa forma en la oscuridad. Esa pintura era más muggle que nada.

Vi otras frases en ambas paredes.

Llegamos a las escaleras y bajamos sin decir una sola palabra. El rico olor de hot-cakes recién hechos hizo rugir mi estómago. Al llegar a la cocina vi en le mesa una jarra llena de jugo de naranja y otra de leche. Me encantaba ese pequeño íntimo espacio de la cocina, el comedor era más grande, en cambio aquí era más cálido y siempre olía rico.

- Me alegra que nos acompañes, creí que estarías dormido – sonrió la Sra. Granger cuando entramos.

- Siempre un placer.

- Oye, mamá, ¿dónde quedó la medicina?

- Oh, claro, olvidé mencionártelo. La medicina la cambiamos al cajón pequeño – señaló una puerta a un lado del refrigerador – ¿Qué buscas?

- Tengo… cólicos – mintió mi amiga.

O el menos eso es lo que creí.

Sabía que había tenido dolor de cabeza muchos días seguidos, ya antes su madre le había dado pastillas para eso, era posible que continuara con ese malestar. Y la verdad era que la había escuchado muchas veces llorar dentro de su habitación al pasar frente a su puerta cuando me ponía a ver la televisión. La conocía muy bien para escuchar las mentiras en su voz, al igual que su madre también debía haberlo escuchado.

Días antes las había escuchado platicar, y ella le había comentado que debía ser que estaba estresada por el próximo año y le provocaba de vez en cuando dolor, pues supuestamente ya se había puesto a leer algunos libros del próximo curso. Le creí una parte de la mentira; la de los libros, ella era así, siempre queriendo prepararse muchísimo antes del tiempo necesario. Yo sólo podía suponer que se debía a que además del llanto de dejarte agotado, te dejaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Y yo la había escuchado llorar.

Me llevé una mano al puente de la nariz para hacer presión, yo también había estado con dolor de cabeza. Era una situación que nos estaba superando, sin embargo, ninguno estaba preparado para hablarlo.

- Iré a descansar – escuché decir a Hermione. La vi de reojo. Se veía demacrada.

- Descansa, cielo.

Me serví cereal y comí en silencio. Un agradable silencio. Observé a la Sra. Granger, tan parecida y distinta de su hija. Las había visto hacer algunos mismos gestos. Como en este momento cuando distraída pasó su mano por su cara, haciendo a un lado el cabello castaño, aunque más oscuro. Los rizos de Hermione eran más claros y más rebeldes. Ver a la señora me hacía pensar en la palabra casa. Y sabía perfectamente porqué. Era por su parecido con Hermione y mi amiga era mi familia, alguien con quien siempre podía llegar y sentirme a gusto, tranquilo, protegido y querido.

Y más que sentir hogar el de mi amiga como mío, para mí significaba otra cosa: era el hecho de que ella estaba a mi lado a pesar de lo que había pasado.

- Harry – dijo de pronto la castaña mayor.

- ¿Si?

- Sé que no debería decirte esto, no quiero que ninguno se sienta presionado por mis palabras, pero creo que es el momento adecuado.

- ¿De qué?

- Algo pasa entre ustedes, no imagino qué pudo haber pasado para que no se dirijan la palabra y tampoco lo quiero saber. Ustedes tendrán que arreglar sus problemas, te aseguro que cualquier cosa que haya pasado no es razón para romper ese núcleo que ustedes crearon.

- ¿Cómo lo supo? – no valía la pena negar algo que era tan evidente y más a ojos de una madre conocedora de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Conozco a mi hija y sé de la fuerte amistad que los une, del orgullo que destila cada una de sus cartas cuando habla de ustedes.

Respiré profundamente. No sabía cuánto podía decir sin faltar a la palabra de Hermione.

- Yo… sé que llegará el día para arreglar lo que pasó entre nosotros. Fue algo que a todos…

Alzó una mano para detenerme.

- No quiero que me expliques nada, querido. Sé cuán dolidos deben estar los tres.

Hice a un lado el plato del cereal. El apetito de había ido. El dolor de cabeza repentino aumentó revolviéndome el estómago.

- Quisiera que no pensara que estoy siendo un malagradecido por no llevar una buena relación con su hija y estar viviendo bajo su mismo techo…

- Nadie piensa esto, cielo – sonrió cariñosa y negó lentamente – Pero ustedes se están equivocando en algo.

- No entiendo.

Posó sus brazos sobre la mesa para acercarse un poco más a mí. Apoyó su mano durante unos segundos sobre las mías que las tenía sobre la mesa, observó mi rostro con detenimiento. Me sonrió sólo como una madre podría hacer con su hijo. Un nudo se hizo en mi estómago. Habría dado cualquier cosa porque mi madre hubiese hecho eso, ver una sola vez una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

Se alejó de nuevo.

- La amistad, Harry, muchas veces es puesta a prueba. Ustedes han vivido eso durante su estadía en Hogwarts, y es debido a su enojo, dolor, resentimiento y todo aquello que estén sintiendo y por lo cual estén separados en este momento, que es precisamente por lo que no están viendo más allá.

- Sigo sin entender.

- Una amistad se pone a prueba con cualquier cosa, muchas veces ese lazo se rompe sin más y sin explicaciones, en cambio, el lazo que una a una familia es más fuerte y no se presta a ser puesto a prueba. El lazo familiar puede volverse frágil, temblar bajo ciertas situaciones, pero nunca romperse. Y ustedes, tú, Hermione y Ron son una familia.

- Yo…

Negó con suavidad. Ella no pretendía que hablara para explicar la situación. Únicamente estaba haciendo su papel de madre. Una mujer inteligente ofreciendo sabiduría a sus hijos cuando lo creía necesario.

- Esto es parte de lo que significa crecer, y como tú dices, encontrarán el momento correcto.

Asentí.

Me arrimó el plato lleno de cereal de nuevo. Seguí desayunando en silencio. Pensando en sus palabras. Pero a la vez no pensando en ellas. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando la Sra. Granger se levantó. La casa estaba en total silencio. Después de lavar mi plato y vaso subí a la habitación.

Me dejé caer en la cama.

Había tanto en mi cabeza que en realidad no distinguía ningún pensamiento.

...

..

...

Faltaban tres días para mi cumpleaños y las cartas alegres de Ginny por la visita próxima a la madriguera sólo me hacían sentir la peor escoria del mundo muggle y mágico. Ya había pasado un mes desde mi llegada y las cosas con Hermione seguían igual.

Incluso peor.

Ya habíamos llegado a un punto donde el acercarnos el uno al otro para tener la charla pendiente se había vuelto confuso. Es decir, habíamos dejado pasar la ocasión y no había vuelta de hoja. Ya no nos mirábamos ni de reojo cuando nos encontrábamos en algún lugar de la casa. No cruzábamos palabras forzadas. Los padres estaban al corriente de nuestro distanciamiento, aunque no conocían los motivos, respetaban nuestras decisiones. Un día había escuchado al Sr. Granger hablar con su hija, era parecido a lo que la Sra. Granger me había dicho a mí. Agradecía sus palabras. Me habían hecho pensar seriamente. Y ellos entendían que tanto las heridas mías como las de su hija aun estaban abiertas y no era el momento. Pero al parecer ya no había nada que solucionar. Definitivamente nos habíamos alejado. Y me sentía como cuando de más jóvenes habíamos discutido y luego no sabíamos ni siquiera porque habíamos dejados de hablarnos, si había sido por un malentendido o cualquiera otra estupidez.

Así me sentía.

Casi había olvidado el motivo de la disyunción. Seguro Hermione se sentía igual.

Y ni uno ni otro sabía si dar el paso o no. Incluso las cartas de Ron ya no eran exaltadas. Ahora sólo nos habíamos escrito que todo debía ser como antes, pero también sabíamos que sin hablar las cosas nada sería igual. Había muchas cosas en contra, pero muchas otras a favor. En las siguientes cartas nos habíamos reído de los "sentimentaloides" que nos habíamos escuchado.

Y de eso ya había pasado una semana. No nos habíamos vuelto a escribir.

Me levanté para lavarme los dientes. La cena había sido la más tensa de todas. Hermione había comido muy poco y se había retirado enseguida alegando estar ansiosa por continuar la lectura de un nuevo libro. Yo estaba hambriento, el olor de la comida que preparaba la Sra. Granger siempre abría mi apetito de forma misteriosa y aunque disfrutaba de la plática con sus padres, tampoco estaba de humor. Para Hermione había sido fácil excusarse, yo todavía me sentía con el compromiso de estar presente y participar en las conversaciones. No es que fuera un ingrato, pero era humano y un adolescente. A veces no me sentía con ganas de estar rodeado de gente.

A veces odiaba no poder comportarme como un adolescente normal, es decir, hacer desplantes, ser grosero y pretender que nada importaba a mí alrededor. Lamentablemente no había crecido de esa forma. Había crecido muy rápido debido a todo lo que me rodeaba. Y tampoco quería ser de esa forma con las personas que tan amablemente me habían abierto la puerta de su casa.

Mojé mi cara con agua fría y alejó un poco ese abatimiento que sentía. La verdad sea dicha. Extrañaba a mi amiga. Añoraba sus reprimendas. Sus enojos. Sus aires de sabelotodo. Sobre todo, su calidez al hablar y al estar cerca de ella. Con todo, esa espina molesta del asunto de Malfoy seguía interponiéndose. Era un malestar constante que no podía ignorar.

Cuando terminé de lavar mis dientes y sequé mi cara, regresé al cuarto. Al principio mi espacio, mi habitación, me había hecho sentir incómodo, un arrimado. Ahora, lo sentía mi lugar. Lo podía sentir mío. La habitación en la casa de mis tíos siempre había sido un lugar más donde dormir. La habitación en casa de mi amiga era mi hogar. La casa de Hermione la podía considerar hogar. Ella, Hermione, era mi hogar. Ron, Ginny y los Weasley eran mi hogar. Y aunque eso ya lo sabía, redescubrirlo en esta situación delicada en la que nos encontrábamos los tres, me sorprendió un poco.

Me dejé caer en la cama y tomé un gran respiro. Estaba agotado. Físicamente, no. Mentalmente, sí.

Se escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta. Estaba acostumbrado a que nadie tocara. Si lo hacían eran los señores Granger y siempre de día. Así que estaba seguro de que era Hermione. Además cuando alguien tocaba enseguida se anunciaba también. Por lo que era ella.

- Adelante – dije.

Pasados unos segundos la puerta se abrió. La castaña se mantuvo en el umbral. Se cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. No dijo nada. Sus manos agarraban en puño su pantalón del pijama. El top rebeló un abdomen moviéndose sutilmente. Al igual que su pecho agitado. Su tormento estaba escrito en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Cuerpo tembloroso, manos en puño, rostro demacrado, ojos rojos y llorosos.

Levanté un brazo.

Eso fue suficiente para ella. Cerró la puerta tras sí y caminó decidida a la cama. Se subió y se acurrucó junto a mí. La rodeé con mis brazos.

- No puedo perderte – dijo con voz rota.

Y luego sus fuertes sollozos se abrieron paso a través de su cálido cuerpo. Escondió su rostro en mi cuello y enseguida sus lágrimas me mojaron. Su llanto me desarmó por completo, pero no podía derrumbarme, no cuando ella me necesitaba. Y aunque tenía la sensación de poder echarme a llorar como un niño perdido por saber que el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo era por Ron y por mí, por nuestra separación, debía ser fuerte. La apreté más contra mí. Haciéndole saber que estaba allí para ella. Quería demostrarle que yo también podía ser para ella, lo que ella significaba para mí.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, estaba seguro que horas hasta que Hermione se tranquilizó, luego, se hizo un profundo silencio. Un liviano silencio. Aspiré el rico olor de su cabello tranquilizándome con su familiaridad. Ella suspiró profundamente.

- Harry… - dijo con voz ronca por el llanto.

Esperé a que continuara. No dijo nada. Mi nombre en ese tono de voz lo decía todo.

- Lo sé, Hermione – susurré – También te extrañé.

Deslicé un brazo por su cintura para abrazarla más fuerte. Los temblores de su cuerpo aun no se iban. Acaricié uno de sus brazos para tranquilizarla.

- No puedo perderte – dijo de nuevo – Ni a ti ni a Ron.

- No lo harás, no nos perderás – susurré.

- Lo siento tanto. Lamento todo lo que pasó. Espero puedan perdonarme.

Guardé silencio.

Había tanto por decir, no sabía por donde empezar, todo era tan complicado.

- ¿Cómo… fue que pasó?

Hermione se estremeció. Despacio me soltó y se incorporó. Abrazó sus piernas sentándose frente a mí. También se senté y me recargué entre las almohadas.

- Tendrás que comprender que no todo lo puedo poner en palabras, simplemente porque es muy difícil – murmuró ella.

Asentí.

Pasaron un par de minutos mientras ponía en orden sus ideas. Su mirada se quedó clavada en sus pies.

- ¿Recuerdas la competencia?

- Si.

- Hice algo que nunca debí haber hecho. Algo que provocó a Malfoy. Ese primer día de la competencia empezó todo. Si me preguntas porqué lo hice, te diría que no lo sé. Aunque podría responderte qué fue exactamente lo que llevó a que pasará lo que pasó. Te daría detalles si los pides, pero nada de eso respondería porqué. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y finalmente… terminamos en un punto donde ya no vimos si cambiamos o no de página.

La fluidez y suavidad de sus palabras de cierta forma me tranquilizó.

- Pero lo hicieron, cambiaron de página – repuse. No por nada se habían empezado a llamar por su nombre.

- No lo sé, Harry. Ahora, lejos de todo, me siento tan confundida.

- No te lo preguntaba, Hermione – dije en un tono cortante sin proponérmelo – Te lo estaba confirmado.

Ella me miró interrogante. De pronto recordé algo.

- ¿Te acuerdas de aquel día que platicábamos sobre los cambios? En ese entonces ya te notaba diferente, distante, nerviosa, incluso triste.

Movió la cabeza con suavidad aceptando mi comentario, una sonrisa triste apareció en su mojado y rojo rostro.

- Si, tú tenías miedo que cambiara nuestra amistad cuando te mudaras conmigo.

Un clic hizo en mi cabeza. Todo encajaba ahora. Estaba tan claro. Hermione nos lo había querido decir hacía mucho tiempo, las señales habían estado allí. Lo había insinuado más de una vez, incluso las palabras habían sido dichas.

Bueno, podía discrepar diciendo que ella no había sido muy explícita y yo no había sido tan bueno intentado descifrar su difícil mensaje. Esa realidad me hizo sentir menos "traicionado". Ella no lo había intentado ocultar del todo, en aquella plática en el pasillo conmigo había querido decirlo sin haberlo lograrlo.

- Y tú habías dicho que el día que comprendieras lo que estaba pasando nos lo dirías a mí y a Ron. Ahora sé que te referías en aquel entonces a esto, a lo que estaba pasando con Malfoy.

- Si. Y nuestros miedos se cumplieron. Terminé perdiendo a las personas que más me importan – murmuró afligida. Apoyó su mentó en lo alto de sus rodillas. Levantó su mirada hacia mí.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – musité de nuevo. Esta vez con un tono de voz diferente. Mezcla entre consternado y sorprendido.

- No puedo, Harry. No puedo decírtelo. Me duele tanto.

- ¿A qué le temes después de esto? – nos señalé a los dos.

- Que les cause repulsión. Me vean con odio. Nunca me perdonen por el error que cometí. Se sientan más decepcionados.

El horror por sí misma en sus palabras me ponía bastante nervioso.

- Por favor, házmelo más fácil. Tus palabras sólo hacen que mi mente juegue con imágenes que no puedo siquiera procesar.

Hermione sollozó.

- No sé cuándo traspasamos la barrera. Un beso dejó de ser sólo un beso para pasar a más…

No sabía si quería o no escuchar más. Era como intentar escuchar a tu hermana menor diciendo que se había metido en la cama de alguien o al menos es lo que decían sus compañeros. Nadie quería enterarse de la vida sentimental de las hermanas. Era…no podía ni siquiera podía ponerlo en palabras. Si así era como se sentían, entonces los entendía. Quería saber para entender la situación, pero era mejor que ella obviara cosas que no podría soportar.

Cuando no continuó tuve que presionarla.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "pasar a más"?

- Yo…

Nuevas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro de pronto pálido. Sentí mis manos ponerse frías. No de él, no podía sentir eso por él.

- ¿Te…enamoraste…de él?

Levantó su cara de donde la tenía en un movimiento rápido. Abrió mucho sus ojos. Sorprendida por mi pregunta.

- ¿Qué?

Ambos nos sonrojamos al parecer por motivos diferentes. Luego ella rió.

- No me refería a eso, yo…

Aunque ella no dijo una sola palabra más, fue suficiente para entender el mensaje.

Y la imagen que antes había aparecido en mi cabeza hizo su protagonismo de nuevo. Era claro que Malfoy sí había visto a Hermione como una mujer. No como una amiga-mujer. Sino una mujer a la que desear.

Y la bomba cayó sin más en la casa de los Granger.

Más específico en mi habitación.

En mi cama.

En mí.

Ok. Esto era incómodo. No quería saber de la vida sex...sexual de mi…amiga. Tendría pesadillas durante mucho tiempo. Escuché a Hermione reír suavemente, entre divertida y nerviosa. Posiblemente debía tener cara de estúpido. La verdad es que también estaba siendo un poco exagerado. ¡Vamos. Muchos debían pensar lo mismo que yo!

- Bien, lo entiendo – sin saber porque sentí la cara caliente. Debía de haberme puesto rojo de vergüenza o algo por el estilo. Tuve que carraspear para continuar – ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué él?

Se encogió de hombros.

- No sé. A veces creo que el destino lo hizo para burlarse.

Su débil voz aclaró mi mente y la despejó de la anterior información.

Tomé una de sus manos y la presioné un poco. Su cara pálida, su voz rota y sus ojos llorosos daban una lúgubre imagen.

- ¿Él te hizo daño? ¿Te obligó? ¿Te ofendió?

Enlazó sus dedos con los míos. Miró nuestras manos unidas.

- Nunca. No me dañó, no me obligó, no me ofendió. En los meses en los que estuvimos "viéndonos" en secreto nunca fue el Draco Malfoy que conocíamos.

Asentí intentando entender. Sobre la marcha iríamos aclarando su motivo para no hablarnos sobre su situación con la víbora directamente, pero también era necesario entender lo que había pasado.

- De verdad que mi cabeza intenta procesarlo sin prejuicios. Ya nada importa ahora lo que pasó. Sólo quiero entender porque nos alejaste de ti y fuiste a caer en manos de Malfoy.

- En un principio era esa máscara fría y arrogante de siempre, sin faltarme al respeto claro. Y aunque sé que ahora conozco al verdadero Draco, en su naturaleza siempre habita la víbora que es. Es sólo… que él me dejó… conocer a quien es por dentro…

Esto último lo dijo como si ella misma estuviese confirmando por primera vez que eran reales sus palabras. Sus ojos castaños buscaron mi mirada.

- Me dejó conocer a Draco y no sólo a _Malfoy_.

Absorbí cada una de sus palabras y gestos.

Sagrado Merlín, quise decir, en vez de ello solté:

- Te gusta.

Su mano apretó fuerte la mía. Su respiración se agitó. Si yo sentí que el mundo giraba, ella debió sentirlo el doble. Esto sí que era una situación a la que ninguno quería enfrentarse. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, pero finalmente dijo lo que su mente necesitaba escupir.

- Por supuesto. Es decir, nunca habría permitido lo que pasó sin que me agradara. No es que me gustara antes de que comenzara esto. Sino desde el momento que empezó algo hubo que me hizo quedarme allí – murmuró hablando suavemente y pausado como si ella misma quisiese entender sus propias palabras.

Solté su mano, mis huesos estaban a punto de romperse. Luego volví a tomar su mano entre las mías. Así se concentraría en sentir mi tacto.

- Pasaron varios meses para cuando empecé a conocer a la verdadera persona y fue cuando entendí que estaba cometiendo un error. Pero es como si algo me amarrara a él, porque no podía volver atrás. Y eso fue porque me había encariñado del arrogante de Malfoy. No podía hablarles a ti y a Ron de nada de esto porque yo sabía que me darían la espalda por lo que les había hecho.

Acaricié su rostro.

- No nos hiciste nada, Hermione. Nos lastimaste, sí. Nos sentimos traicionados, por supuesto. Eres nuestra amiga y que nos golpearas de esa manera nos pisoteaba el orgullo.

- Nunca me perdonaré haberlos engañado de…

- Olvídalo. Tenías miedo de todo, de aquella cosa loca que habías iniciado con Malfoy y por otra parte por el error que cometías al no decirnos nada conociendo la situación que vivimos con él. Estabas atrapada y sabias que la única salida iba a ser esta: que nos enteraríamos y todo se vendría abajo.

- Si pudiera volver atrás…

La melancolía en su voz me hizo pensar en algo.

- Si tuvieras… la oportunidad de volver atrás, ¿lo habrías hecho de nuevo?

Soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio.

- Si me lo preguntaras en el día en que empezó todo, te diría que no. Si me lo preguntas ahora, te diría… no lo sé.

- Te voy a contar algo. Una mujer sabia me dijo hace pocos días que los lazos de la familia son irrompibles, no importa cuánto una persona te pueda lastimar, ofender, hacer enojar… tal vez no puedas comprender su forma de pensar o no la puedas hacer entrar en razón. Esos lazos siempre se mantendrán cuando pienses con la cabeza y el corazón, y no con el orgullo y el dolor. Y esto, Hermione, es sólo una prueba más de que Ron, tú y yo somos una familia. Nosotros hace mucho dejamos de ser amigos.

Hermione me abrazó de nuevo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- De poder volver atrás no lo haría únicamente por no hacerlos pasar un mal momento, si en mí estuviera haría de todo para que nunca los lastimaran.

- Lo sé.

- Sabes que por ustedes dos haría todo por verlos siempre felices. Aunque ustedes me vean como la mamá gallina histérica.

Ambos reímos y nos separamos. Limpié sus lágrimas de la cara.

- Y sé también que por ser la persona que eres no dejaste a un lado el asunto con Malfoy porque viste en él algo que nadie ha visto, no al menos alguien del colegio.

Hermione recorrió mi rostro con esa cálida mirada que la caracterizaba. Que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, y detrás de su mirada inteligente, de sus ojos inquisidores y mandones, de fría lógica cuando era necesaria, detrás de esa mirada normal en ella, estaba también al mismo tiempo la que dedicaba a sus amigos, su familia. Una mirada castaña ahora brillosa por las lágrimas que daba calor.

- ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser el pequeño Harry para convertirte en esta persona madura y sabia?

Hice una mueca arrogante para cubrir el verdadero significado. Su comentario había sido un gran halago. Porque quería ser el hombre que podía protegerla. Un hombre que daría su vida por su mejor amiga y hermana.

- Alguien debe tener la cabeza despejada cuando la otra no la tiene – dije burlón.

Ella sólo sonrió triste.

Tomé mucho aire. Ahora venía la pregunta difícil.

- ¿Te gusta? Es decir, físicamente y como persona.

- No lo sé.

- Tú… ¿lo quieres? Y no me refiero a que le tomaras cariño como amigo.

- No lo sé.

- Si lo tuvieras frente a ti, ¿qué le dirías?

Hermione me miró con cara de no entender a donde iba.

- Le diría…yo… no…sé, Harry.

- Vamos, inténtalo, tengo un motivo para preguntarlo.

- Le diría…"ten una buena vida, eres una gran persona, en verdad deseo que seas feliz".

- ¿En verdad lo dirías?

- Si.

- Entonces cuando lo veas, quiero que le digas eso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si es la persona que dices que es, entonces él tendrá que preguntar con quien pasará esa agradable vida.

- ¿Porqué preguntaría él eso?

- Porque él también debió ver la increíble persona que eres.

- Harry…

- Sólo quiero que sepas que Ron y yo entendemos tus motivos para no decirnos. También tuvimos tiempo para analizar la situación y poner en orden nuestra cabeza. Pero es momento que tú nos entiendas cuando nos preocupemos por saber si él nunca te lastimó, ya fuera antes o ahora. Y por lastimarte no es precisamente algo físico…

- Lo prometo. Él siempre fue arrogante y egocéntrico, pero también fue celoso y encantador, siempre tan protector. Un gesto o una caricia a escondidas en público me hacían sentir bien cuando no estaba de humor. Él empezaba a entender mi forma de ser, notaba cuando algo no iba bien y me hacía el día con un comentario cínico…

De pronto calló y cubrió su boca con ambas manos. Un sollozó amortiguada fue el inicio de un nuevo llanto. Su mirada estaba llena de desconcierto.

Merlín. Oh, Merlín. A eso me refiera con el daño no físico. Se había _enamorado_ de él. Me acosté y la jalé hacia mi pecho. Abrazándola. Eso es lo que había temido. Con Ron habíamos tenido tiempo para que se nos pasara el enojo, la decepción y la traición que habíamos sentido de parte de nuestra única mejor amiga. Nuestro distanciamiento no era lo único que podía pasar, pues aun quedaba la otra parte del asunto: ella y Malfoy. Y que aquel juego divertido que habían consentido seguir terminara en esto.

- Esta bien, todo estará bien.

Ella negó con la cabeza y después de unos minutos de llanto, ella volvió a hablar.

- Lo quiero, Harry. Sí, lo quiero, pero como a un amigo. Y no lloro porque lo haya descubierto, sino porque me duele traicionarlos de esta manera. Me lastima saber que una persona que se supone que odiamos por su forma de ser haya llegado al único lugar donde están exclusivamente las personas que estimo.

Intenté restarle importancia a la declaración. No sólo había sido impactante para ella. En este punto mi mente era un torbellino. Esta vez a Ron sí le daría vueltas la cabeza como un poseído. El asunto era que nosotros lo "sufriríamos" indirectamente. La afectada era Hermione. Bueno, al menos no estaba enamorada de él como tal, no. Pero tomarle un cariño tan profundo como para darse cuenta de que lo quería era algo bastante intenso.

- Bien, amiga mía, ese odio es sólo una suposición – dije en tono divertido para aligerar el momento – Además, toda regla tiene una excepción.

- ¿Y quién es la regla y quién la excepción? – continuó mi juego y refunfuñó ligeramente sonriente – ¿Ustedes y Malfoy?

- O Malfoy y tú.

Después de esto ambos borramos nuestros intentos de sonrisas y nos quedamos callados. Tampoco ella respondió, tal vez porque no había respuesta a eso.

Cerré los ojos.

Estaba vez el cansancio era distinto, atrás quedaba el dolor de cabeza por todo el estrés que habíamos estado pasando por la pelea. Ahora el agotamiento se debía a todo aquel peso que se había ido. Para mí había sido difícil pasar por esta situación, no estaba acostumbrado a discutir con alguien de mi familia, pues en realidad nunca había tenido una con la cual hacerlo. Y separarme de esta manera de la persona que consideraba mi propia familia me había agotado. Era humano y todos cometíamos errores. Y cada uno los digeríamos a nuestro tiempo. Era orgulloso, pero no estúpido. Esta situación con Malfoy no nos iba a alejar definitivamente. Estábamos creciendo y esto es a lo que se refería la Sra. Granger. Aceptar nuevas situaciones que nos sobrepasaban era sólo parte de crecer. Y aceptar que estábamos creciendo era parte también de crecer. Extraña mezcla de palabras, pero muy ciertas.

Hermione respiró suavemente.

- Tú y Ron son una viejas chismosas – dijo con voz pastosa. También se estaba quedando dormida.

- ¿Porqué?

- Hay que rogar a Ron para escribirnos en vacaciones y resulta que ustedes dos lo hicieron como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Ambos reímos.

.

* * *

Hoy 15 de Julio de 2011 estreno mundial de Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte, segunda parte. Un final que todos estábamos esperando con emoción y tristeza.

No puedo creer que haya terminado este fabuloso viaje en el que nos embarcó JK Rowling con su extraordinaria historia hace 14 años. Cuando miro hacia atrás realmente me sorprendo. Ahora me siento vieja, jaja, crecimos todos los fans junto con los personajes.

Es por eso que decidí traerles como regalo este nuevo capítulo para compartir con ustedes la emoción de ver finalizar la fabulosa saga, aunque años atrás descubrimos el gran final, el verlo en la pantalla es inigualable.

Una vez dicho esto, continuemos con esta historia:

Sé que muchas extrañan a Draco. No se preocupen, hará su aparición estelar. Necesitábamos ver las reacciones de Hermione y Harry por separado ahora que viven juntos.

Espero hayan disfrutado de la intervención de Harry, es decir, Draco y Hermione son los que narran la historia y están acostumbrados a sus pensamientos, pero la historia necesitaba un pequeño descanso y el ojiverde mostró su lado "suiza" de la situación. Todos necesitan que les den el beneficio de la duda y Harry, el más cercano a la castaña por vivir en su casa, demostró ser aquel adolescente que se vio obligado a crecer rápido y ser el soporte real de su amiga. Comportándose como una persona madura y no un estúpido orgulloso.

El siguiente capítulo…me sentí tentada de darles el título. No lo haré porque significa muchísimo. Así que las dejo en suspenso.

¡Merlín! No puedo creer que la historia esté por finalizar. Me late el corazón desbocado de la emoción. Estamos a sólo un par de pasos pequeños de saber cuál será el fin.

Creí que para cuando subiera este capítulo 17 estaría escribiendo apenas el siguiente y la verdad es que lo terminé ayer. Mucho antes de lo que imaginé, pues hace una semana no tenía ni una sola palabra del capítulo 18. Estaba en cero. Pero la inspiración está al cien. ¡Gracias al Cielo, Alá, Buda y Merlín! Por lo que el que sigue después del siguiente, ja ja, es decir, el número 19 ya lo estaré escribiendo para cuando estén leyendo esto.

Las actualizaciones serán más continuas mientras yo esté recibiendo los reviews de que han leído el capítulo y asegurarme de que no estén atrasadas. No me gusta que lean tantos capítulos seguidos, es cansado cuando es mucha información y también sería aburrido leer tanto de lo mismo en una sola sentada frente a la computadora, así que mientras la mayoría me asegure que lo han leído subiré el siguiente.

Yo estoy más que ansiosa por subir los capítulos restantes. Como ya antes les había mencionado, el final ya estaba escrito desde hace siglos, los capítulos finales los escribí cuando recién tuve la inspiración de escribir la historia.


	19. Siempre serás la primera

La calle que el _chofer_ buscaba la encontramos cuando giró una vez más a su derecha. Las casas todas se parecían por fuera y tenían al mismo tiempo algo que las hacía distintas unas de las otras. Recorrimos casi toda la calle cuando se detuvo suavemente el artefacto en el que viajábamos.

En la parte delante del _automóvil_ – si no me equivocaba así era como lo llamaban – se deslizó una ventana oscura. Un rostro joven y atento se asomó. Sonrió amablemente haciendo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza, al estar sentado no podía ofrecer más.

- Esta es la dirección, señor – anunció el joven muggle – Permítame abrirle la puerta.

La oscuridad de las ventanas no permitía ver mucho a través de ella, únicamente apreciaba los contornos de las casas y las cosas que las rodeaban. Cuando se abrió la puerta el muggle hizo una reverencia y luego acomodó su traje impecable en un gesto arrogante.

Cuando había hecho que uno de los elfos se informara sobre los muggles había exigido ciertas cosas. Me había sorprendido cuán rápidos habían sido buscando lo que les pedí. Nada de aquello hubiese sido posible de no ser por dos razones: mi padre y mi madre. Ambos habían exigido y pedido algo respectivamente. Después de largas charlas había tenido que dar un brazo a torcer. Total, no había nada que perder.

Una pequeña amenaza de dar la prenda a quien me hiciera quedar en ridículo era suficiente para los nerviosos de los elfos domésticos. La _limusina_ era un medio de transporte en el que los muggles iban de un sitio a otro. El _chofer_ se encargaba de ese traslado sin que los muggles se molestaran por cualquier nimiedad con el _tráfico, estacionamiento, semáforos_, etc. Aunque había escogido la mejor limusina no significaba que fuera lo mejor. También los elfos habían llevado fotografías sin movimiento – absurdo - de fascinantes automóviles. La lista incluía unos que eran de carrera y otros elegantes como para ser exhibidos únicamente. Mucho de donde escoger.

Tampoco había puesto mucho interés, no me importaba conocer más de lo necesario. Habría escogido uno fantástico en color negro, de apariencia rápida y con detalles elegantes y fuertes, pero era muy pequeño y si quería un sirviente tendría que escoger un carro en donde el espacio no fuera tan reducido como para tener que compartirlo con el proletariado. Mi elección final había sido la mejor: una ventana dividía donde yo estaba, estando el muggle lejos de mí como tenía que ser entre amo y sirviente; un mini bar estaba instalado en la parte trasera en la que viajaba; el espacio era amplio, elegante y olía excelente; la piel de los asientos negros el adecuado para un largo viaje. Además, el chofer, como los muggles los llamaban, me servía adecuadamente. Hablaba cuando se lo indicaba y se presentaba ante mí de la forma indicada. En ese aspecto no eran tan basura como siempre los había considerado.

Arreglé mi ya impecable traje gris oscuro. Sabía de antemano que no debíamos usar las túnicas en el mundo muggle para no llamar la atención, por lo que en su lugar llevaba un abrigo de exquisito corte.

Los rayos del sol fueron cálidos cuando tocaron mi rostro.

El movimiento de hombros fue suficiente para llamar la atención del muggle. Se acercó a mi espalda para ayudarme a quitármelo. Lo sostuvo con cuidado en su brazo derecho.

Dirigí mi mirada allá donde la tenía el joven. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Veía la etiqueta. Para mí sólo era un nombre muggle, no significaba absolutamente nada que fuera de diseñador exclusivo o no. Ropa muggle, era ropa muggle, aunque reconocía a regañadientes que había prendas exquisitas como éstas que había escogido. Algunas cosas, al menos la ropa, no era muy diferente a la de los magos. Dejando a un lado las elegantes túnicas, suponía que los trajes y abrigos que tenía podían ser incluso de muggles. Me daba igual. Fuera o no creación de los muggles tenía lo mejor.

Después de ver la etiqueta me miró curioso. Debíamos tener casi la misma edad, pero con grandes diferencias. Si bien el muggle no se portaba grosero conmigo, era porque él necesitaba su trabajo y debía ponerse como tapete si se lo pedían. En su mirada se veía cuanto deseaba él tener mi vida.

- Desea que toque el timbre por usted, señor – lo observé en silencio por su tono de voz.

Una de dos: o pensaba que era un completo idiota que acostumbraba que le hicieran todo; o intuía que era un maldito engreído que le daba asco estar en un lugar al que no pertenecía.

Lo miré de forma despectiva y caminé hacia la casa que debía ser la de Granger.

- Lo estaré esperando aquí, señor.

- Haz lo que quieras, no me interesa lo que hagas – respondí sin voltearlo a ver.

El verde jardín era pequeño pero encantador. O al menos así decía mi madre cuando se refería a sus grandes jardines de la mansión. Y los jardines de Narcisa eran de un verde intenso con una variedad extensa de flores que olían rico y que te dejaban con una sensación agradable. Así era este, si bien en menor escala. El camino que llevaba hasta la puerta estaba hecho con piedras grises y lisas.

Acomodé la corbata una vez más al detenerme frente a la puerta. Revisé por enésima ocasión que el traje estuviera en su lugar. No entendía porque quería lucir impoluto cuando no tenía porqué. Pero después de un mes sin verla y casi dos meses sin hablar, exceptuando aquella última "platica" en el baño. Aquel último beso.

Toqué el timbre.

Sentí cómo el calor empezaba a hacer mella en mi cuerpo sin entenderlo del todo.

Escuché unos pasos.

Oh, Merlín. Estaba nervioso.

Mi boca se hubiera abierto haciéndome lucir como un estúpido de no ser porque apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. La mujer que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta era la viva imagen de ella. De Hermione. Sólo que más vieja.

No, no era para tanto.

La verdad es que se parecía, pero no tanto. Era como la imagen de las tarjetas que venían en las ranas de chocolate. En un parpadeo veías a los magos más famosos del mundo, en otro parpadeo ya no estaban. Así es como encontraba el parecido entre la que debía ser la Sra. Granger y Hermione. Su hija era más alta, su cabello un poco más rizado y rebelde, de un color más claro al castaño de su madre. Pero el parecido se acababa allí. Algo debía tener también de su padre.

La mujer sonrió.

- Tú debes ser de Hogwarts.

- Soy Draco Malfoy – ofrecí mi mano.

- Es increíble la magia que ustedes puedes desprender – murmuró apretando mi mano.

- Algo debió delatarme, ¿cierto?

- La ropa, querido. A veces se esfuerzan en lucir como un muggle, por lo que a algunos les falla.

- Oh.

Nunca había escuchado respuesta tan corta e inteligente. Nadie podía culparme. Era la primera vez que estaba en el mundo muggle. Conociendo a uno de los padres de la que había sido mi…bueno, como sea, algo había sido. Estaba pisando terreno que no conocía. No todo el tiempo podía ser perfecto.

- Pasa – dijo haciéndose a un lado y cerró la puerta cuando entré.

Las paredes estaban pintadas todas en blanco y el contraste con los muebles oscuros le daba un aspecto acogedor y elegante.

- Además, joven Malfoy, ustedes los magos desprenden un aura especial – volvió a sonreír.

En eso también se parecía a su hija. La sonrisa, algo había en ella que transmitía lo mismo que Hermione.

- Draco. Por favor dígame por mi nombre.

- Así será. ¿Gustas dejar tu saco?

- Hoy es un día bastante caluroso, ¿cierto? – expuse desabrochando los botones. La madre de Hermione señaló un pequeño armario junto a la escalera.

- Y eso es fantástico – señaló alegremente – Dame un segundo y te acompañaré al piso de los chicos.

Se dirigió al fondo de la casa.

La sala negra era muy elegante y debía ser acogedora. No por nada el librero de una de las paredes estaba a rebosar con todo tipo de libros muggles, ese debía ser un buen lugar para pasar el rato leyendo tranquilamente. En una de las esquinas había una amplia chimenea. Posiblemente estaba activada para ser usada cuando llegaran mensajes de Hogwarts o del Ministerio cuando se requiriera, aunque no eran una familia mágica había una persona que conocía el mundo de la magia, por lo tanto debía también tener el acceso adecuado al otro mundo que pertenecía. Posiblemente la habían adecuado para el uso de Granger. No era excesivamente grande como cualquiera que tenía una familia mágica, pero lo suficiente como para pasar por ella. Imaginaba que debían haberla construido como para que los muggles que los visitaran no sospecharan o vieran raro su tamaño.

- Listo. Subamos.

Caminé detrás de ella.

- Así que… ¿vas en la misma Casa que Harry, Ron y Hermione?

Estuve a punto de preguntarle cómo es que sabía tanto del mundo mágico, cuando recordé que su hija pertenecía a él, así que debían conocer bastante para tener una charla con un mago.

Estúpido de mi parte pensar que ignoraban mi mundo.

- No. Gracias a Merlín que no es así – respondí automáticamente sin pensar. El desagrado en mi voz por esa Casa debió ser demasiado porque la señora de pronto se detuvo a media escalera.

En vez de tener una mala cara por mi comentario, sonrió amablemente.

- _¡Merlín!_ Siempre me ha parecido curiosa esa expresión. Cuando me la explicó Hermione, tuvo sentido. Claro, ustedes hablan así por sus grandes magos y nosotros por los nuestros. No nuestros magos, no los tenemos, pero sí santos, dioses, etc.

Luego comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Vaya, sí que se parecía a su hija. O al revés. Ambas hablaban bastante cuando se lo proponían.

- Si no es león, ¿puedes ser entonces un inteligente tejón?

Reí sin proponérmelo.

- No. Slytherin siempre ha sido la Casa de toda mi familia – exceptuando Sirius Black. Al menos los Malfoy siempre habían sido víboras.

- Oh, la Casa de las víboras – murmuró en un tono raro. Se detuvo frente a una extraña puerta.

- Imagino las historias que se cuentan sobre nuestra Casa.

- Es sólo que tenía entendido que siempre ha existido rivalidad entre la casa de los chicos y la tuya – explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

_Sí, yo también lo tenía entendido_. Pero donde hay una regla existe siempre una excepción.

- Bien, eso no importa – expuso suspirando.

Sonrió restándole importancia.

Y su elegante sonrisa me recordó a la de mi madre. Por lo que tenía entendido los muggles se arreglaban los dientes asistiendo con un doctor que se dedicaba a modificarlos haciendo uso de aparatos de tortura. Si no me equivocaba sus padres eran _dientistas, _si recordaba bien lo que Granger me había contado en una ocasión. Y esos _dientistas_ te daban una dentadura como la de ella y su madre. A diferencia de los magos usábamos un hechizo para corregir alguna imperfección. Y luego decían que los magos éramos sádicos. Los muggles para empezar habían sido lo que torturaban a los magos en el pasado.

Si, pues los muggles tenían mucho que envidiarnos a nuestros métodos. Eso de usar aparatos extraños y de tortura estaba bastante anticuado. Nada como un buen movimiento de varita y _voilá_.

La señora recorrió la puerta dejando ver un oscuro espacio. Ni idea si era una habitación o un pasillo. La poca luz que se filtraba por el ventanal se cortó cuando ingresé, pero otras cosas se revelaron. Por el ángulo de lo que se veía en las paredes debía ser un pasillo. Aquellos colores brillando debían haber sido hechizados. Jamás en mi vida había visto algo parecido, por lo que debía ser mantenido con alguna clase de conjuro.

- Se supone que cuando eres menor de edad no puedes hacer magia – solté de pronto deteniéndome frente a una huella de una mano rosa. Debajo tenía las siglas HG con la fecha de hacía un año.

- Es pintura. Sólo pintura muggle. En el techo está la luz negra que hace que brille de esta forma y para que funcione necesita una pintura especial. Cuando Hermione la descubrió de pequeña quedó fascinada, desde entonces pintó una de sus paredes y ha estado dejando mensajes y sus huellas. Mira.

Señaló una pequeña más abajo. El color plateado revelaba una manita con el nombre de Granger.

- Tenía cuatro años cuando la hizo – murmuró la mujer melancólica. No podía ver su rostro, pero debía tener una mirada del tipo "cómo crecen tan rápido".

Observé la pared. Había varias manos de distintos colores y tamaños, también había frases como _"seremos siempre amigos"_, _"los quiero mucho papis"_, _"este es el mejor año de mi vida"_, _"ya te dije que no es magia"_, _"si"_, _"no y no"_, _"Harry, díselo a Ron"_, _"ésta mano es de Hermione Granger"_, _"mi varita es mejor que la tuya"_, _"la mía tiene pluma de fénix"_, _"la mía una cola de rata, ja, ja"_. Y otras tantas.

- Vamos, Hermione tendrá oportunidad de darte el tour adecuado – la voz de la señora me hizo brincar. Había estado tan ensimismado leyendo las frases. Retiré la mano donde la había puesto.

Hacía un año había puesto aquella huella Hermione. No había ninguna diferencia con el tamaño de ahora, recordaba a la perfección cómo se sentía entre la mía cuando la agarraba. Cálida y pequeña. Suave.

Las huellas de colores indicaban que teníamos que girar hacia la izquierda, luego la luz me cegó por completo al abrirse una nueva cortina revelando tres puertas y al fondo un espacio con extraños ornatos en el suelo.

- Me alegra de que hayas venido. Los chicos necesitan distraerse, han estado un poco… - dejó la frase al aire –…Hermione y él están pasando un momento….bueno, las cosas no van bien entre ellos. Tendrás que actuar como agente libre y por separado al ser amigo de los dos.

¿Amigo de Potter? Eso sí era para reírse.

Observé el letrero de la puerta al que nos acercábamos y después el otro, en ese decía "ocupada", así que debía ser el cuarto de ella, por lo que nos debíamos estar adentrando a terreno de Potter.

El golpe en la puerta me hizo reaccionar.

- De hecho vengo a ver a Hermione.

- Oh, creí que venías con Harry – se giró a la otra puerta – No comentó que tendría visita.

- Digamos que vengo de sorpresa – farfullé incómodo.

- Entonces se alegrará de verte – se alegró y tocó.

Nadie respondió. Volvió a intentar.

Después la entreabrió y se asomó. La dejó abrir por completo revelando una cama desarreglada pero sin ningún ocupante. La madre de la castaña se adentró y tocó en otra puerta que debía ser el baño. Ni una sola respuesta.

Cuando salió se acercó de nuevo a la que debía ser la de Potter y tocó esta vez más fuerte sin obtener respuesta. Sin ser invitada a pasar se metió y una extraña expresión apareció en su rostro. Se llevó una mano a la garganta. Parecía conmocionada.

- Es fabuloso que hayan arreglado sus problemas – murmuró como cualquiera madre cariñosa que durante mucho tiempo había visto a sus hijos afligidos – Verlos actuar como dos extraños era terrible, en especial cuando sabía que la situación estaba siendo demasiado para ellos.

Así que Potter y Weasley le habían dejado de hablar como si el descubrimiento de lo que había pasado entre ella y yo hubiese sido exorbitante. No podía entender hasta qué punto podía ser grave debido a nuestra "relación" desde el primer momento en que nos habíamos encontrado los cuatro en el colegio. Imaginaba que era el ego pisoteado el que hablaba. A esta altura no sabía qué pensar. En su momento me había interesado saber cómo se encontraba Granger, ahora la verdad es que mis intereses eran por los que me preocupaba. Cada quien tenía que arreglar sus propios problemas.

Me quedé en el pasillo.

No seguí a la Sra. Granger porque no había sido invitado a pasar, además era la habitación de Potter. Cuando la mujer se hizo a un lado pude ver la imagen por la que ella se había emocionado.

Por lo contrario, para mí fue una aberración. Lo primero que vi fue a esos dos en una misma cama, sin saber qué es lo que había pasado la noche anterior; lo segundo que fue Hermione se veía…deseable. Su abdomen desnudo subiendo y bajando suavemente me recordó a los días en que había acariciado esa suave y tibia piel. El pantalón daba mucho a imaginar, aunque conocía a la perfección lo que había debajo, la curva de su cadera desnuda me hizo tragar saliva con fuerza. Recordaba perfectamente aquella vez en la que había dejado un moretón la primera vez que nos habíamos acostado. Aquella primera vez.

Luego las siguientes imágenes fueron una secuencia extraña: Potter dormía casi a la mitad de la cama boca abajo con una almohada tapando su cabeza y su brazo derecho estaba estirado cuan largo era sobre el estómago de su amiga. Y Hermione tenía una de sus manos entrelazadas con la de cara rajada. Habían dormido tomados de la mano.

No supe qué fue lo que sentí, pero lo que se revolvió en mi estómago me impactó. No sabía a qué se debía. Me hice a un lado y me recargué en la pared. Cerré por un momento los ojos. No debía haber venido. No debía haberme dejado presionar por mis padres. No sabía en qué orden odiaba más a mis padres: si a Lucius por forzarme a tomar la decisión que hice o a mi madre por obligarme a ir a donde no debía.

Escuché la voz amortiguada de la madre de Granger.

- Cielo, arriba, ya amaneció.

No se escuchó si respondieron.

- Harry, querido, tienen visita – continuó la mujer.

- No aceptamos visitas de nadie – cuando escuché la voz de Hermione algo se volvió a remover, esta vez diferente.

- Lo siento, ya lo hice pasar – la voz incómoda de la Sra. Granger me causó risa.

La pobre mujer había cometido el error de dejarme pasar hasta el lugar que se encontraban ellos y sin poderle decir que esa _visita_ estaba precisamente fuera de la habitación.

- Dile que se vaya – respondió con voz soñolienta Hermione – No hay nadie que me interese ver en este momento.

Se escucharon pasos. Luego la dama apareció en la puerta, se giró y dijo:

- Draco Malfoy está fuera de la habitación.

Un golpe sordo hizo salirme de mi escondite y colocarme en el dintel de la puerta. Potter se iba levantando del suelo. Formé una sonrisa burlona cuando giraron sus cabezas a donde yo estaba.

Me impresionaba conocer la diferentes y extensas etapas de lo que podía pasar cuando se hacía un largo silencio.

Y el tiempo transcurrió la forma más rara.

La mirada sorprendida de ella dio paso a una de confusión. Potter recogió algo del suelo y caminó hacia el lado donde estaba su amiga, quien todavía se encontraba en la cama, ahora ya sentada. Cuando estuvo cara rajada parado frente a ella le pasó por los hombros una chamarra que debía ser de él. La castaña se dejó hacer sin ser consciente de que su amigo lo que pretendía era taparla de mi mirada inquisidora, un intento fallido si me lo preguntaba, pues conocía muy bien lo que había dejado de esa pijama.

En cuanto sintió la mano de Potter en su mejilla alejó la mirada de mí, una mirada impasible que no supe interpretar si había o no algo allí, pero en el momento en que hizo contacto con la mirada de su amigo todo fue diferente. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, era una mezcla entre confusión, disculpa y cariño. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir eso, era casi imposible descifrar el mensaje que se estaban comunicando entre ellos. Hermione colocó una mano sobre la que tenía en su cara.

Volteó a verme y dijo:

- En un momento salgo – ni un hola ni una sonrisa. Nada. Ni siquiera modulación en su voz que denotara molestia, alegría, preocupación.

Cero.

Al girarse de nuevo a Potter esta vez a él sí le sonrió. Y a pesar de que yo me encontraba frente a ellos sin conocer mis razones para estar allí me ignoraron por completo. La mano libre de la castaña acarició el rostro de su amigo con un movimiento lento. Él asintió a algo. La bruja rodeó el torso de Potter y escondió su rostro en el pecho. Vi moverse los labios de cara rajada, mientras ella asentía suavemente en respuesta. Cuando se separaron Hermione besó su mejilla, provocando que se sonrojara el otro.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

Me sentí como un completo intruso cuando empezó a caminar a donde me encontraba, ni siquiera había hecho el intento de no verlos mientras tenían ese intercambio de miradas y mensajes silenciosos. Un momento demasiado íntimo que habría hecho sentir incómodo a cualquier persona.

Pasó a mi lado sin decir nada dirigiéndose a su habitación. La seguí. Sin esperar a que lo pidiera cerré la puerta tras de mí. Se sentó en la cama viendo al suelo, yo me quedé pegado a la pared en la entrada.

Debió pasar más de un minuto en silencio hasta que levantó la mirada sin voltear a verme.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El tono de su voz no me hizo sentir nada. No era algo que dijera "eres bienvenido", pero tampoco "vete de mi casa".

- Lamento venir de imprevisto. Necesitaba verte – dije lo más firme que podía sentirme. Este lugar era territorio desconocido y ni el más aguerrido guerrero podría sentirse tranquilo en un espacio ajeno.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo a la defensiva. Esta vez sí me miró.

Algo parecía haberse roto dentro de ella. Su mirada estaba llena de confusión dolida. Caminé hasta donde estaba.

- Para esa pregunta tengo varias respuestas. Todas igual de largas. Por lo que si te respondo antes tendría que pedirte que me dejaras saludarte de la forma correcta…

- ¿Por qué? – repitió nerviosa levantándose de la cama como si tuviera intensión de alejarse de mí.

- No deseo tener esta conversación como si fuéramos dos extraños.

Se mordió el labio un tanto inquieta. Tomó aire y dijo:

- Hola.

Estiré mi mano.

- Hola – dije - ¿Cómo estás?

Observó mi mano con seriedad antes de aceptar el contacto. Cuando pasaron varios segundos sin aceptar tomar mi mano recordé todo lo que había dicho en el baño el último día. Debía tenerme asco todavía. Bajé la mano sorprendido de lo ofendido que me sentía. Ofendido y algo más.

Dolido.

Y aquello quedó olvidado en el momento en que ella me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Tardé en reaccionar por lo impresionado que estaba. Cuando mis manos se filtraron por debajo de la chamarra de Potter que aún estaba abierta y entraron en contacto con su piel me sentí la persona más débil del mundo.

Escondí mi cara en su cuello y aspiré profundamente. Seguía oliendo igual de rico.

- Hermione – murmuré con voz ronca. Todo mi cuerpo había reaccionado con ese poco contacto.

- Estoy bien, me encuentro bien – dijo en voz baja.

- Tu rostro no dice lo mismo – me separaré, aunque no quisiera, de su cálido cuerpo. Me atreví sin su permiso a tocar las marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos.

- Ahora lo estaré – sonrió un poco alejándose de mi toque.

- Lamento que hasta ahora hayas arreglado tu situación con tus amigos – respondí sin demostrar lo contrariado que me había sentido con su rechazo.

Si bien era de esperar que se comportara de esta forma. La entendía completamente.

- Yo también lo lamento.

Nos quedamos callados.

Sin saber qué decir ambos giramos la cabeza por si encontrábamos algo interesante que ver dentro de la habitación. Se dejó caer en su cama y el movimiento de las ondulaciones fue el más extraño que jamás había visto. Pasados unos segundos seguía moviéndose.

Se rió al ver mi expresión. Al parecer había decido que tener una mala actitud no nos llevaría a ningún lado.

- Es agua – dijo.

- ¿Qué es agua?

- Ya sabes, aquel líquido incoloro. Eso es agua.

- No me refería a eso – respondí irritado – Sino a qué te refieres con "es agua".

- El colchón es de agua. Por eso el movimiento. Siéntate.

Cuando mi trasero presionó sentí una extraña sensación. Se sentía muchísimo más suave que el mejor colchón que se puede tener, pero con movimiento constante. Estaba seguro que sería difícil dormir allí.

De pronto recordé algo.

- Es la cama de la que tus amigos hablaban aquella vez en la biblioteca.

- ¿Cuándo? – se dejó caer de espaldas.

- Cuando Potter te besó escuché sin querer que hablaban de que en unas vacaciones todos se habían peleado por dormir en tu cama.

- Sí, claro – dijo sarcástica.

¿Sarcástica porque había escuchado sin querer y sabia que mentía? ¿O sarcástica porque tenía ganas de serlo? ¿Me estaba perdiendo algo, algún dato importante?

Agité mi cabeza. Tal vez me estaba comportando paranoico. Posiblemente yo era el que estaba a la defensiva.

- Sin ofender pero esta cosa es terrible, cada vez que cambias de posición debes quedarte en movimiento mucho tiempo.

- Sólo es en lo que te acostumbras. Duermes igual de bien.

- ¿Nunca te cansas de dormir aquí?

- Sólo durante las vacaciones duermo aquí, no es mucho tiempo. Hace un par de años lo compré, así que no hay problema.

Cuando se volvió a hacer aquel mutis silencioso ya no lo sentí tan incómodo. La imité dejándome caer de espalda como ella.

- ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo decidiste que querías hablar conmigo? – dijo con voz suave – Creía que todo estaba dicho.

- Y lo dijimos.

- ¿Entonces?

Había tanto por decir que no sabía por dónde empezar. Esto era más difícil de lo que había creído.

- No sé por dónde comenzar.

- ¿Por el principio? – dijo burlona.

- Si lo conociera lo haría – respondí mordaz.

- Me decepcionas, creí que responderías con algo así como: "todo comenzó cuando…bla bla bla"

- Lamento decepcionarte. No todo el tiempo soy bueno con las palabras.

Se incorporó de golpe.

Su cara revelaba sorpresa cuando volteó a verme. La imité y me senté quedando frente a ella. Ella subió los pies a la cama y los cruzó.

- ¿Draco Malfoy aceptando algo negativo de él? ¡Que alguien llame a un doctor! ¿Te sientes bien? – dijo sonriente, en un tono ligeramente sarcástico.

Sonreí. Me aliviaba saber que se sentía a gusto con mi presencia como para hacer bromas.

- Dos razones me trajeron hasta aquí, pero hay muchos otros motivos por los que decidí venir a tu casa.

- ¿Y cuáles son las razones?

- Mis padres.

- ¿Pasó algo?

- No. Ellos están bien. Yo también lo estoy, gracias por preguntar.

Ella sólo giró los ojos.

- ¿Qué con ellos entonces?

De pronto me quedé sin respuesta, era difícil decirlo.

- En realidad he venido a verte porque… bueno… es para despedirme de ti.

- ¿Despedirte?

- Me voy a Durmstrang.

El rostro de Hermione pasó por varias facetas: se quedó en blanco, sin expresión en un principio, luego parpadeó un par de veces rápidas, después frunció el ceño un poco.

- ¿Qué? – susurró como si no lo hubiese entendido del todo.

- Me voy de Hogwarts, por lo que ya no viviré en este país.

- ¿Te vas con tu padre?

- Si.

- ¿Porqué?

- Es una decisión que tomé.

- No entiendo.

- Es fácil, Granger. La de…

- ¿Por qué me llamas, Granger?

Su interrupción me provocó confusión. Nada tenía que ver con lo que le estaba diciendo, luego indignado respondí:

- Tú ni siquiera te atreves a llamarme por mi apellido. Sé que te doy asco como para pronunciarlo, pero lo más educado sería que lo hicieras, aunque fuera por compromiso.

- Dijiste mi nombre hace rato – dijo en voz tan baja. Como si le molestara y confundiera que no la llamara por su nombre.

- ¡Maldición! Eso no importa ahora.

Después de eso nos quedamos callados. La vi morderse el labio de nuevo. Su mirada cambió mostrándose afligida. Como si en verdad le importa mi decisión.

- ¿Por qué lo haces, Draco?

- Porqué hago, ¿qué? – dije farfullando.

La suavidad de mi nombre saliendo de sus labios me hizo sentir una tremenda necesidad de tocarlos.

- ¿Dirigirme a ti por tu apellido o irme? – le presioné un tanto irritado.

- Irte con tu padre. Estás aceptando que maneje tu vida. Porqué tomaste esa decisión si es que nadie te está obligando, claro…

- Fue mi propia decisión.

- ¿Por qué? – repitió. Había indignación en su voz.

- Esa es una respuesta que sólo me concierne a mí.

- De ser así, qué haces aquí si es únicamente para decirme algo de lo cual estoy segura no estás conforme. No tiene sentido que estés en mi casa. ¿A caso quieres que te lo impida? ¿Que diga que cometes un error?

Ahora que lo pensaba no estaba seguro de porqué había ido. El verdadero motivo. Tal vez era porque sí quería que ella me diera respuesta a una pregunta que no conocía. Gruñí molesto. No tenía la menor idea de mis propios motivos.

Moví la cabeza intentando aclararme.

- La cuestión es que mi madre aún espera vayas a nuestra casa y me pidió que por lo menos cumpliera con lo que le había prometido, así conocerá una persona que no podrá decepcionarla como lo hice yo. Al menos es lo que me dice desde que le dije que ya no viviré más en Inglaterra.

- No sé, Draco.

- No quería irme sin saber si tú estabas bien con tus amigos – dije alzándome de hombros.

- Nunca te cayeron bien ellos – respondió sonriente. Como si no creyera lo que le decía. Como si no le molestara y sólo le causara gracia.

- Pero tú sí me agradas.

Me sonrió un poco.

- Te quiero pedir dos favores – continué.

- Si está en mis manos lo haré, pero no prometo nada – alzó una mano en forma de promesa.

- Quiero, por favor, vayas a la mansión y le des a mi madre esa oportunidad de conocerte, y me des a mí la oportunidad de hablar de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

- Tengo que pensarlo, no es tan fácil como agarrar las maletas e irme de vacaciones. Necesito el permiso de mis padres, además es más complicado ahora que Harry está aquí, no puedo dejarlo solo.

- Bien – respondí cortante.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Un pequeño grito ahogado lleno de frustración se escuchó entre sus dedos.

- No quiero que esos meses se conviertan en una tortura, no sería sano para mí vivir arrepentida – su tono lastimero me hizo sentir mal, no tenía la menor idea de cuán difícil había sido para ella – No cuando sé que aquello se convirtió en algo más.

Aquello me dejó estático. ¿Se había convertido en algo? ¿En qué? Me reproché mentalmente cuando supe que no lo había dicho en voz alta.

- ¿En qué?

Agarró mucho aire antes de responder. Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas al descubrirse su rostro. Nunca antes había me agarrado como lo estaba haciendo ahora: delicada y fuerte a la vez.

- Eres una gran persona, Draco. Me alegra haber conocido a la persona que puede ser todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

- Yo…

Negó la cabeza interrumpiéndome.

- Un amigo me dijo que los errores todos los cometemos, la importancia está en que si de verdad quieres a esa persona sabrás perdonarle todo. Estamos creciendo y vivir con nuestras decisiones es parte de lo que somos. Y tú, Draco, fuiste una inesperada decisión. Tú y yo somos los únicos que sabemos lo que nos llevó hasta este momento, un alocado momento que se convirtió algo más que un beso…

- Maldición, Granger, déjate de dar rodeos y ve al grano – la interrumpí malhumorado.

- Esa persona…

- Potter, supongo – gruñí en tono irónico.

- Él y Ron, en realidad – sonreí mentalmente cuando arrugó su nariz de forma encantadora. Era otro gesto que no la había visto hacer., algo entre infantil, divertido e incómodo.

Suspiró apretando mi mano como si las palabras que fuese a decir a continuación la estuvieran torturando.

- Me hicieron dar cuenta…en realidad, descubrí que te convertiste en alguien importante para mí. Te convertirse en un gran amigo.

OK.

Cómo era posible que en una frase hubiese palabras que me hicieran sentir bien y al mismo tiempo como si me hubiese dado una pata en mi virilidad. Me hacía sentir un verdadero estúpido.

- Un amigo – repetí cortante.

- Si. Quién iba a imaginarlo – expuso mordazmente divertida.

¿A caso me sentía ofendido?

- Ha sido todo un placer haberte conocido – señaló sonriente.

- Siempre me has conocido – dije lacónico.

Ella frunció el ceño con mi respuesta y actitud.

- Sé que desde hace años te conozco, no me refería exactamente a eso. Sino a tratarte durante estos meses y conocer lo que hay debajo del egocéntrico Malfoy.

Asentí. Me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama. Ella también se acostó de lado para poder observarme. Era extraño estar como estábamos ahora, tan sólo hacía unas cuantas horas estaba en casa alistándome para venir aquí. Y ahora estábamos acostados en la misma cama como si fuéramos…_amigos_, citándola a ella.

- Espero estés tomando la decisión correcta. Si bien no me quieres explicar tus motivos, piénsalo bien. ¿Cómo es que cambiaste de opinión tan pronto? No tienes buena relación con tu padre, no después de lo que pasó con aquellos muggles. Vivirás en otro país donde hablan otro idioma, su clima es más feo que el de Inglaterra…No te estoy diciendo que no te arriesgues, sólo que tomes en cuenta todos los detalles posibles.

La observé sin saber una vez más que responder. Cada una de sus palabras era tan cierta, pero había más debajo de eso. La decisión la había tomado y ya no había vuelta atrás. Así que cambié la conversación para no adentrarnos a un asunto en el que siendo sinceros aun no sabía cómo manejar. Y un tema que me ponía de muy mal humor y dije:

- De verdad lamento todo lo que pasó, al menos lo de la pelea con tus amigos. Son importantes para ti y debió ser terrible estar enojados durante tanto tiempo. Y también sé que como tú estás bien en este momento con ellos, me permites tener esta conversación civilizada y tranquila contigo, de lo contrario estoy seguro me habrías corrido usando tu varita.

Soltó una suave risa.

En un arrebato acaricié su rostro. Se sentía igual a como lo recordaba. Tan terso y delicado. Arriesgándome acaricié también sus labios.

Cerró sus ojos sin rechazar mi contacto.

Así de cerca como estábamos podía apreciar claramente todo su rostro. Su piel delicada bañada de sutiles y casi invisibles pecas que sólo las veían quienes estaba así de cerca como nosotros. Sus largas pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos ligeramente hinchados, de seguro por haber estado llorando. Sus labios seguían siendo suaves y cálidos. Me pasé la lengua por los míos.

Deseaba tanto besarla.

- Siempre serás la primera – susurré de pronto.

Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo cuando fui consciente de lo que había dicho.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos y me sonrió ligeramente me arrepentí de inmediato. ¡Merlín! ¿Cuándo me había vuelto un ridículo sentimental? Si pudiera cortarme las bolas me las habría cortado gustoso en este preciso momento.

Un sonrojo inundó sus mejillas.

- Gracias – respondió.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero nada se me ocurrió. Retiré mi mano y me senté. Habría deseado tener un montículo de tierra para poder esconder mi cabeza y no salir hasta pasados unos años. ¡Cómo se me había ocurrido mencionar tal estupidez! Por supuesto que ella sabía que había sido la primera, por ende sabía también que sería la primera en haber estado conmigo en una cama.

Pero también estaba seguro que ambos habíamos entendido que con ese "siempre serás la primera" había querido decir algo más. Algo que no entendía ni conocía, pero estaba allí.

Un fuerte suspiró se escuchó a mi espalda. La sentí acomodarse a mi lado.

- ¿Quieres conocer la casa?

¡Daba gracias a todos los que hacían favores a los desamparados! Agradecía el cambio de tema tan obvio. Seguro que el lenguaje de mi cuerpo era evidente y gritaba a los mil vientos "mátenme o algo".

- Desde luego.

Se puso de pie.

- Antes quiero pedirte algo. Dame diez minutos para ducharme, puedes esperarme en la sala que está afuera. Prende la televisión si quieres, cualquier juego puede ser suficiente para entretenerte.

- Está bien.

Habría deseado hacer una broma al respecto, pero decidí no hacerlo. Nuestra situación no estaba como para eso. Al salir me dirigí a donde antes se había encaminado la mamá de ella, imaginando que a lo que se refería se encontraba en ese lugar.

Me senté en una de las pequeñas bolas de colores que estaban en el suelo. Eran suaves. Después me acerqué al aparato negro recargado en una de las paredes. No tenía la menor idea de lo que podía ser, cerca había otro pequeño apartado también negro con muchos cuadros pequeños. Los empecé a presionar todos. El cuadro negro centelló y al instante aparecieron imágenes en movimiento. Las voces de los muggles se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuertes. Nervioso intenté que volviera a quedarse en negro. Aparecieron recuadros con textos, nombres extraños, explicaciones y no sé que más cosas. Saqué la varita.

Alguien me arrebató el aparato. Hizo algo con ello y todo quedó en negro.

- Este es el control de la televisión – dijo Potter como si estuviese enseñando a un niño retrasado – Con este botón rojo se apaga.

- No soy ningún estúpido, Potter – dije enojado.

- No estoy diciendo que lo seas. La televisión es un aparto muggle, y tú no sabes nada de este mundo.

En un tiempo pasado aquel comentario me hubiese hecho sentir indiferencia, no me había interesado nunca saber nada de ellos. Ahora. Bueno, ahora era como si me hubiese dicho que era un pésimo e imbécil mediocre mago.

Me senté en el sillón que estaba a mi espalda. Sonreí con arrogancia. Y como no tenía nada con que defenderme en este mundo, ataqué con algo que era de conocimiento mutuo.

- Deberías querer matarme, Potter. No darme clases del mundo muggle.

- Si soy condescendiente es por Hermione. Si ella consintió hablarte, entonces haré esa concesión también.

- Me conmueves.

- Me importa muy poco lo que sientas en este momento.

- Si quieres hablar, adelante, Potter. Escupe todo lo que quieras decir. Se nota que ardes por dentro.

- Lo haré. Tendremos esa charla, pero no ahora.

Se dio la vuelta.

- Vaya, Potter. No eres la niña de siempre, a veces te comportas como si tuvieras cerebro.

- A diferencia de otros, Malfoy – respondió tranquilo volteándome a ver – Muchos crecemos y otros tantos prefieren quedarse donde mismo.

Hizo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza a modo de despedida y desapareció de mi vista.

Ese bastardo.

Cómo se atrevía a decir eso.

Me levanté rápidamente y caminé hacia él interceptándolo antes de que entrara de nuevo a su habitación.

- No te atrevas a decir cosas como si me conocieras – dije entre los dientes apretados por el enojo.

- Y no me interesa decirlas – dijo estoico – pero te olvidas de que Hermione es mi amiga.

- Así que se ha encargado de divulgar todo de mí – escupí de pronto furioso.

Imaginé que Granger se había encargado de decir todo lo que me había pasado. Me llenaba de ira al pensar que Potter sabia sobre los niños a los que había asesinado.

A los niños que me habían obligado a asesinar, me repetí mentalmente.

- Esa respuesta no te interesa. Lo que hablemos ella y yo es algo que no te atañe - indicó.

- Mucho menos a ti, imbécil. Tu amiga no tiene ningún derecho de decir nada sobre mí…

Se acercó de golpe a mí y me empujó contra una pared. Pero Potter no era el único molesto por lo que también le podía responder de la misma forma.

- No te atrevas a hablar con ese tono en esta casa, Malfoy. Mucho menos te atrevas a hablar de ella como si tú no la conocieras, debes aprender a medir tus palabras, víbora. No te comportes como un cobarde cuando han escarbado dejado de tu coraza.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – gruñí. Me zafé de sus manos regresándole el golpe.

- Tranquilo, Malfoy – sonrió arrogante sin importarle el que lo hubiese empujado – Si lo que te preocupa es tu reputación, entonces estarás a salvo. No me dijo nada, no al menos lo que tuviera que decirme.

Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta. Escuché detrás de mí abrirse otra.

Hermione salió vestida y con aspecto de sentirse fresca después del baño. El entallado pantalón de mezclilla y la camisa cuadrada pegada a su torso le daban una imagen tan muggle. En el colegio con su ropa muggle no daba tanto ese aspecto, pues sabía que ella era una bruja excepcional. En cambio aquí, era sólo una muggle más. Y el hecho de saber que bajo esa imagen había un secreto poderoso escondido y que exclusivamente los que estábamos dentro de esa casa lo conocíamos, le daba un aspecto excitante. Al menos a mis ojos.

Me sonrió bajando la mirada a sus pies. Los movió un poco mostrándome sus pantuflas blancas.

- ¿Cómoda? – dije burlón. Giró los ojos.

- Ven por aquí – hizo un movimiento de mano para ir a donde estaba la maldita _telision_.

Decidí relajarme cuando entendí que ella no le había platicado nada de lo nuestro. No al menos lo necesario, como había dicho Potter. Había tenido únicamente la confianza para confesárselo a ella sobre los muggles y había sido una disputa constante conmigo mismo para mencionarlo. Que otra persona más lo supiera era demasiado.

- Esta es la sala de entretenimiento. Mis padres decidieron construirla antes de que llegara Harry. En la televisión podemos ver películas, escuchar música, ponernos al corriente de las noticias y también jugar conectando el XBOX.

Alcé las cejas sin ser muy consciente de lo que decía. Una, no entendía muchas de las palabras; dos, estaba concentrado en aspirar el olor que desprendía su piel y cabello.

Jaló de mi brazo cuando tomé el control. Ese maldito artefacto no iba a poder conmigo. Pero los planes de ella eran otros, porque me lo quitó y lo dejó caer en el sofá.

Caminamos a la tercera puerta.

- No es necesario que te explique lo que es, ¿cierto? – sonrió abriéndola.

Supe de inmediato cuál era el escritorio de ella. Detrás había un pequeño librero repleto de todo tipo de libros. Incluso los de magia estaban acomodados allí. Y eran muchísimos, si bien muchos eran de la escuela, otros tantos eran del folklore mágico también.

Nos acercamos a su escritorio, tomó la silla de Potter y la puso junto a la suya. Separó un delgado aparato plateado. En una parte estaban letras grabadas, números y extraños signos; la otra parte era negra como la _televisin_.

- Se dice televisión, casi acertaste.

- ¿Hablé en voz alta? – dije sorprendido.

- Si – dijo riéndose. Observó mi rostro como antes lo hacía – Me alegra que estés aquí, es extraño, pero divertido.

- Divertido porque me crees un imbécil con todo esto muggle que me rodea – rezongué.

- No, es divertido porque nunca imaginé tenerte en mi casa dándote un tour.

- Espero sea así, de lo contrario me sentiría ofendido – dije en tono serio.

Al instante una lluvia de nombres y cosas raras salió como letanía de su boca. Como si me estuviese preparando para un examen.

Me empezó a explicar que eso pequeño se llamaba _laptop_, que allí se podían guardas videos e imágenes que tomabas con una _cámara digital_. La música también se podía "guardar allí", misma que se podía editar si lo deseabas. Ahora que la tecnología era tan diferente en comparación a muchos años atrás las nuevas generaciones podían disfrutar de la _tecnología digital_. Y que también la cosa llamada _internet _daba muchas posibilidades, como por ejemplo informarse de lo que sucedía en todo el mundo, conocer personas haciendo uso de cualquier _red social_, incluso que también se podía jugar con otros que estuvieran en _red _o solos. Que muchas personas dejaban de ser ellas mismas si no se medían con el uso del _internet_, muchos dejaban de hacer su vida por vivir siempre pendientes de revisar su correo, buscando información de personas, _chateando_, etc. Y que era divertido hacer todo eso, siempre y cuando fuera moderado su uso. Finalmente, era una _tecnología_ con la que las nuevas generaciones estaban creciendo, pero tampoco era como para idiotizarse y no tener vida propia.

La quería callar y decirle "Granger, con quién diantres crees que hablas, ¿con otro muggle?", pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Era fascinante todo aquello, aunque sólo entendiera que me estaba hablando en el mismo idioma, más no la información que me decía.

Observé estúpidamente la pequeña flechita que se movía por la _pantalla._ _Cursor, _creo que así había dicho que se llamaba. Movió su mano para dirigir esa cosita hacia algo plano y presionó entre las letras.

- Acércate – dijo repentinamente.

Sorprendido por su petición volteé a verla.

- Esta es una cámara y con esto – señaló con su dedo un pequeño punto en la parte de arriba del artilugio – nos tomaremos una foto.

De repente como si estuviéramos en un espejo estuvimos los dos dentro de la laptop. ¡JA! Había recordado el nombre sin problemas. ¿Quién decía que no podía recordar nombres de esas cosas muggles?

- Acércate más a mí – cuando estuvimos hombro a hombro, ella pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y acercó su cara a la mía. La vi sonreír divertida. Mi cara aun demostraba confusión con todo eso del artefacto.

- Esto es…raro – dije. Probé a hacer gestos y verlos reflejados inmediatamente.

- No seas aguafiestas, esto es divertido – expresó ella.

- Me habría gustado verte de más cerca cuando estuviste la primera vez en el colegio. Todo aquello era nuevo para ti – dije. Y así poderle hacer entender que ella debía haberse sentido incómodo con todo aquello que veía por primera vez.

- Fue raro y excepcional.

Pegó su rostro entonces al mío. Las muecas desaparecieron cuando la sentí tan cerca. Aun seguía viéndose y sintiéndose…perfecta.

- Sonríe.

Pasados uno segundos me soltó y le puso atención a lo que salió en la pantalla. Estuvo viendo las imágenes sin movimiento e hizo varias cosas sin sentido para mí. Desapareció todo y al _cerrar las ventanas_ (según la loca de Granger) nuestras caras aparecieron. Un extraño ruido se empezó a escuchar en algún lugar de la habitación.

Me ofreció la fotografía impresa en un grueso papel. Era tan extraño verlas sin movimiento. Pero suponía que si un muggle veía una fotografía del mundo mágico sería tan extraño como a mí me parecía.

- Es un regalo improvisado ahora que te vas – explicó alzando los hombros.

- Gracias.

- Continuemos con el mega tour – antes de salir se dirigió a una caja que estaba en el suelo junto a la salida y sacó varios botes – Escoge un color.

De entre los varios que había elegí el plateado en representación a los colores de mi Casa. Los otros eran demasiado insulsos, además, si tenía que dejar mi huella lo haría indicando que un slytherin había estado allí presente. Cuando nos adentramos al pasillo, destapó el bote e hizo que sumergiera la mano.

- Donde quieras puedes poner tu mano.

Caminé por el oscuro pasillo sin ver nada a excepción de las marcas de colores. Cuando encontré un espacio en negro se me ocurrió algo.

- Dejarás la tuya también, ¿cierto? – cuestioné mientras presionaba mi mano.

- No.

- Vamos, hazlo. Sé buena anfitriona, Granger.

- No quiero ensuciarme las manos – la localicé únicamente por el sonido de su voz.

Caminé hacia ella y me detuve cuando la sentí cerca. Durante casi un minuto entero nos quedamos en silencio.

Alcé una mano y acaricié su rostro.

- Sigues oliendo como siempre – susurré.

Si la oscuridad me hacia valiente, la daba la bienvenida. Porque en este momento me sentía con agallas suficientes para besarla. Deslicé mis dedos por su cuello, deleitándome en su suavidad.

Una mano se posó en la mía y la retiró, y me jaló para caminar con ella. Estando cerca se podía apreciar la silueta. Otra mano plateada se plasmó junto a la mía. Se puso a escribir algo. "Draco en el mundo muggle".

- Quedaría mejor algo así como: "el gran Draco Malfoy honró este lugar con su presencia" – dije como si nada. Una vez más _sorprendido_ por su rechazo.

Rechazo que ya sabía pasaría si intentaba algo que no debía hacer. No es que me hubiera propuesto acercarme y tener contacto físico con ella, pero tampoco había podido asegurar que no habría deseado tenerlo ahora que estábamos frente a frente de nuevo.

- No seas ególatra, Malfoy – musitó en tono socarrón.

Se escuchó ruido proveniente del lado de las habitaciones y volvió a tomar de mi mano. Ambos parpadeamos cuando salimos del otro lado del pasillo.

- La habitación de mis padres es este – señaló una puerta.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras continuó sosteniendo mi mano. La pequeña ventana circular en una puerta dio paso a la cocina. Acercándose al fregador me soltó para lavarnos las manos. Tomé un trapo húmedo para limpiar allí donde había manchado de pintura su cara.

- ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo? – farfulló.

- Será un placer.

Tomó naranjas del cesto de la fruta, las cortó y exprimió en uno de los aparatos muggles. Mientras busqué por los cajones los vasos, platos y tenedores. También tomé un par de tazas y cucharas para tomar té. Me acerqué a ella para ver qué es lo que hacía. Nunca había estado en una cocina, únicamente para tomar comida cuando no estaba de humor para no ver a nadie, ni siquiera a los elfos para pedirles algo. Sabía dónde estaba la comida preparada. Y como siempre habíamos tenido sirvientes, no había tenido necesidad de entrar a preparar nuestros alimentos.

El olor de los hot-cakes me pareció delicioso. Tomó los platos que le pasé y encima de los hot-cakes les colocó mermelada y mantequilla. Ya sentados en la mesa nos servimos leche y jugo. En un silencio agradable y tranquilo desayunamos. Nos dedicábamos una sutil sonrisa cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban.

- Lamento que no haya sido un desayuno gourmet.

- Es el mejor desayuno que he tomado en mi vida – indiqué solemne.

- No seas un adulador mentiroso – refunfuñó.

- No lo hago – fue lo único que respondí dando un sorbo al jugo.

- Creo que debí colar el jugo antes de servirlo – dijo riendo. Agarró una cuchara para sacar los huesos y el concentrado de la naranja para hacer bebible el líquido.

Al terminar el desayuno salimos al jardín trasero donde había una alberca ideal para los días calurosos. Me mostró también una casa de madera en un árbol. La anterior familia había tenido muchos niños y habían dejado esa adquisición que más tarde Hermione había puesto su toque personal. Los juegos de té de plástico junto a una pequeña mesa me provocaron una risa idiota. Podía imaginármela sentada con un pequeño libro y tomando té. Un golpe en mi brazo cortó mi risa. Y entonces volví a reír cuando descifré un bulto en el suelo. Era una versión diminuta de un aparato de la cocina, aquel donde había preparado los hot-cakes.

- Olvídalo – resentida se dio la vuelta para bajar de la casa-árbol – Aquí termina el tour.

- Vamos, esto es divertido – volví a reírme persiguiéndola – La mejor parte recién empieza.

Algo pasó rápido entre mis pies.

La bola de pelos amarillenta corrió detrás de su dueña, aquel gato de nombre raro. Al regresar a la casa el sonido de un reloj estaba anunciando la hora. Ya era mediodía. Las casi tres horas en su casa habían pasado rápido.

- Es hora de irme – me acerqué a donde estaba colgado mi saco.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta nos miramos de repente incómodos.

- ¿Pensarás en la visita a la mansión?

- La decisión está en lo que digan mis padres – indicó.

- Piensa en tu decisión como la amiga que ahora eres, no en lo que tuvimos. Es una petición de mi madre, te agradecería que aceptaras.

- Haré lo que esté en mis manos.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Asintió.

Me acerqué despacio temiendo asustarla o algo por el estilo y la rodeé por la cintura. Se puso de puntitas en los pies para estar un poco más a mí altura y rodeó mi cuello.

…

..

…

Doblé una vez más la carta que ya había leído otras tantas veces.

Lo hacía sólo para cerciorarme de que hoy era el día acordado y no me estaba equivocando. Quería ser un buen anfitrión.

Hacía tres días que había recibido una carta de Hermione diciéndome que la visita se podría hacer, tanto los padres de ella como Potter habían acordado los días, como si la decisión de ese imbécil importara. La noticia la conocía ya mi madre y había empezado a planear la velada para cuando llegara nuestra invitada. Por más que quería sacarle algo de información no podía. Extrañamente mi madre y Diyie pasaban más tiempo del necesario juntas, la elfa como sirviente de confianza desde hacía años era normal que compartiera tiempo con su ama, se encargaba de manejar a los otros elfos y pasaba información a Narcisa. Pero sospechosamente dejaban de hablar cuando estaba cerca de ellas.

Por otra parte, antes de que pasara lo que había tenido que pasar entre Hermione y yo, el ansia que había sentido por tenerla en casa para hacerle el amor una y otra vez había vuelto tan fuerte que estaba logrando importunarme. Sabía que no iba a recibir un beso, mucho menos tenerla gimiendo para mí. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era un hombre con necesidades.

Tenía más de una hora parado frente a la ventana del despacho principal que daba exactamente al jardín de enfrente. Por donde se suponía que llegaría ella. Le había dado la localización exacta de la mansión para que se apareciera. La bruja había insistido en aparecerse fuera y no dentro. No quería ser descortés sin que mi madre le abriera la puerta antes.

La vi aparecer exactamente donde le había indicado. Vaya, eso sí que me sorprendía. ¿Había algo de casualidad que no hiciera bien? Caminé hacia la entrada principal para abrir la puerta. Los elfos domésticos enseguida hicieron aparición a su lado para tomar la pequeña maleta con la que viajaba. Subió las escaleras con expresión de estar impresionada. La verdad era que la mansión causaba esa impresión. Era en exceso grande y llamativa.

- Hola – susurró un poco cohibida al llegar a mi altura.

- Bienvenida.

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Puedes responderme con un _gracias_, ¿sabes? – dije irónico. Su mirada inquisidora me hizo reí – ¿Tanto desconfías de mí como para no entrar sin que mi madre este presente?

- No… Si... Tal vez... Un poco.

- Ella no estará presente hasta mañana, quería que conocieras la mansión sin presión y te familiarizas con tu entorno.

- ¡Malfoy!

Su grito indignado me causó gracia. Todo el asunto era divertido. Ahora entendía lo que había dicho ella en su propia casa. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que pasaría esto, no después de la forma en la que nos habíamos separado antes de empezar las vacaciones.

Por lo que era extraño, pero divertido.

- No te garantizo que enfrentarte a mi madre sea lo más fascinante del mundo – le aseguré.

- Eres un… - su rostro ligeramente rojo por el enojo era tan encantador.

- Pasa, la noche es fresca – me hice a un lado y sonreí con tranquilidad – Dentro podrás decirme todo lo que desees.

- ¿Dónde piensas que dormiré? ¿En la calle? – protestó exasperada – ¡No voy a dormir en un lugar donde sólo estemos tú y yo!

- No seas ridícula, Granger. Nos conocemos desnudos, no te pongas tan santurrona y escandalosa si dormimos bajo el mismo techo sin la supervisión de un "adulto".

Su mirada asesina me causó más risa de la necesaria. La tomé del brazo cuando tenía intención de darse la vuelta.

- Dormirás en tu propio cuarto – la tranquilicé dejando de reír.

Después de un largo silencio asintió. Subimos las escaleras y la guié a su habitación. Observé de reojo su reacción ante la imagen que se presentaba conforme avanzábamos.

- Esto es tan hermoso – murmuró.

- Gracias.

Nos detuvimos en una de las tantas puertas ornamentadas con finos detalles.

- Ésta es tu habitación. La mía se encuentra a dos puertas para lo que se te ofrezca. Un elfo doméstico traerá en cualquier momento tu maleta y te guiará al comedor principal para cenar.

- No quiero que ningún elfo me atienda, no aceptaré sus servicios – respondió ofendida. Indignada más que nada.

Recordaba muy bien aquella cláusula en la carta. En la primera había sido tan clara como en la segunda. Sonreí tan cínico como pude.

- Entonces haz lo que quieras y muérete de hambre, porque si vas sola te perderás en los pasillos de la mansión.

Se cruzó de brazos. Me sorprendía lo fácil con lo que cambiaba de humor. Seguro que en este momento estaba enojada.

- Tú puedes pasar por mí, si eres tan caballeroso como dices ser, vendrás por mí a la habitación.

- Eso es trabajo de los elfos domésticos: atender a los invitados.

Y ahora de nuevo estaba indignada.

- ¡Es trabajo de los anfitriones no de ellos!

- Tú solo estás discutiendo por la ley tonta que inventaste.

- Arg…

Y enojada otra vez.

Me fulminó con la mirada antes de entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Sonreí. Estaba en mi casa. No me importaban sus berrinches. Estaba seguro que no bajaría a cenar, pero los elfos le llevarían a su cama los alimentos y no se negaría porque los elfos se sentirían ofendidos y dolidos, y ella no podía ver en sus rostros aquella expresión. Así que yo salía ganando. No me importaba no compartir la cena con ella, tenía dos noches más por delante.

Caminé a mí habitación.

Ahora entendía porque quería que ella estuviera aquí: deseaba tanto poder despedirme de ella haciéndoselo en mí cama. Besar por completo su cuerpo. Escucharla gemir. Sentirla moverse debajo de mí.

Lo que tuviera que decir mi madre me valía un cuerno partido por la mitad.

.

* * *

¡Al fin el capítulo que estaban esperando! Nuestro querido Draco apareció finalmente para alegrarnos el día. Como vieron se respondieron algunas preguntas y surgieron otras, de nuevo, jajaja. Espero les haya gustado, en lo personal tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo, fue uno de los primeros capítulos que surgieron en mi mente y estaba ansiosa por llegar a este punto.

¿Preguntas? Estoy segura que las tienen, en especial referente a Draco y Hermione como su primera experiencia sexual completa. ¿Por qué Draco no tenía experiencia cuando se acostó con la castaña la primera vez? Yo no lo decidí, así como llegó a mi mente de que el rubio nunca había estado con nadie, asimismo respeté la historia. El rubio antes había tenido sexo oral con una francesa en un viaje que había hecho con sus amigos, él solo disfrutó del trabajo por parte de esa bruja, aunque estoy segura que la bruja también se deleitó con el cuerpo de tan encantador mago, pero Malfoy nunca quiso tener sexo con ella, la consideraba demasiado por debajo de su nivel para darle ese privilegio. Ahora, ¿por qué Hermione tenía experiencia? Recordemos que ella es mayor que él por casi un año, pero la edad no significa nada, es sólo que mientras Hermione se entregaba a otro por amor a esa persona por primera vez, Draco estaba viviendo algo que ningún adolescente quisiera vivir. Verse obligado a matar a unos pequeños inocentes, casi muriendo él también sin importarle a su padre. Y su pequeña vivencia sexual pasó poco antes de la matanza, por lo que tener sexo con la primera persona que se ofreciera estaba muy lejos de ser su prioridad. Sin proponérselo, Draco terminó en la cama con alguien que nunca imaginó, ya sabrán que Draco vio algo en Hermione que consideró como suyo y de "_su nivel" (sobre esto, de su nivel, Draco lo menciona en el capitulo 'Que criatura tan perfecta')_. Sobre lo primero, lo que consideró como suyo, lo veremos con más claridad en el último capítulo, que será el próximo.

Así que definitivamente estamos en la recta final. Y con la siguiente actualización les traerá una sorpresa. La amarán.

Bien, esa es mi explicación para todas aquellas que se pregunten sobre eso. No se trata de que hubiera querido invertir el papel que suelen tener en otras historias, no tienen idea de lo que me sorprendió cuando supe que nunca se había acostado con nadie, cuando lo escuché decir esa frase, la del título, lo respeté. Al principio pensé mucho sobre esta visión mandada de forma indirecta por el mismo rubio y sobre lo que dirían los que la leyeran, pero después dije "al diablo, si así es como tiene que ser la historia, no soy nadie para modificarla, yo soy simplemente una receptora de los hechos". La historia simplemente se escribe sola, los personajes me sorprendieron con sus acciones. En fin… cualquier otra pregunta, aquí estoy para responder gustosa.

"Siempre serás la primera". Aunque, en el aspecto sexual haya sido la primera literalmente…las palabras del rubio dicen más, mucho más que refiriéndose a lo sexual…y eso, bueno… ya veremos qué significado tiene más adelante.

Y ahora vamos a lo importante, a los agradecimientos de las personas que pasaron lista después de leer el capítulo anterior, y a las que volvieron a pasar por su asistencia en este último. Mil gracias por su continuo apoyo y comentarios inspiradores:

*betzacosta, *luna-maga, *anakaulitz, *Parvy en las Nubes, *Andrea Radcliffe, *pekelittrell, *malfoy19dani, *Serena Princesita Hale, *CorazonAtomicoDeLaViaLactea, *Olvido (), *GHiKi, *moni-mustang, *Gabrielle Felton, *anakaulitz, *Parvy en las Nubes, *Lady Evanna, *Baaa Malfoy, *Pamex17, *AvvamMalfoy, *javiera8, *harryandale, *malfoy19dani, *, *diosasly (), *luna-maga, *sophia76, *Kathelyn Greene, *x.'Kyuuketsuki, *Maru'.x, *ana belen martinez amarou (), *SimpleFerd, *patzy-chann, *vittoria's Malfoy, *CarlaMelina, *AlexiaRiddle, *Calcal (), *Gabriellas potter, *Waaleej.


	20. Jodidamente perfecto

La suavidad de las sábanas era tan… la verdad es que no había palabras para describir tal sensación. Se sentía exquisito cuando acariciaba mi piel en cada uno de los movimientos que hacía al moverme a lo largo y ancho de la enorme cama. Era una suavidad orgiástica. Sí. Era la única forma de describirlo, pues te hacía suspirar por la delicadeza de sus finos y caros hilos, también hacía desear querer envolverte para siempre con ella como única prenda. Y su olor era delicioso y relajante.

Tomé aire profundamente.

Un golpe sordo en la puerta hizo sentarme apresuradamente.

Ahora que lo recordaba algo me había despertado. Miré a la ventana. Por una de las orillas de las elegantes cortinas se filtraba un poco de luz de la mañana. Busqué el celular que mis padres me habían hecho traer para mantenerme en contacto con ellos. Después de tanto tiempo sin usar uno me sentía extraña, como ajena. La Mansión Malfoy no estaba lejos de la civilización como Hogwarts, así que los celulares servían. Y me alegraba de que fuera así porque estando en el mundo muggle me gustaba relacionarme con todo aquello a lo que también pertenecía.

Tomé una de mis sudaderas y me la coloqué rápidamente cuando un nuevo golpe más fuerte retumbó en la elegante y ornamentada puerta.

Era Diyie. La elfa doméstica que había insistido amablemente en que aceptara la cena que Malfoy había mandado a preparar exclusivamente para la invitada especial de la familia: _yo_. No me había podido negar a sus atentas palabras. Ellos no tenían la culpa del tirano de su amo. No había podido rechazar el exquisito menú ofrecido en aquella ridícula charola de plata que los elfos después de mucho trabajo y dedicación habían preparado.

- Señorita, buen día – sonrió haciendo una pequeña reverencia – La Sra. Narcisa la espera en el jardín.

Primero parpadeé estúpidamente y después tartamudeé de igual forma.

- ¿Qué? – dije casi sin voz. Nadie había dicho que tenía que salir con la autoridad.

- El joven Draco aseguró a su madre ayer por la noche que su invitada estaba al tanto de los planes – continuó sonriente la elfa.

Su limpio y perfecto uniforme le daba un aspecto extraño. Los de su especie no solían llevar prendas puestas, no al menos las que les dieran aspecto pulcro, incluso elegante.

- Malfoy no me comentó nada. El muy bas… - respiré profundamente para tranquilizarme – Iré a cambiarme.

- No es necesario. La ama da sus paseos por las mañanas en su pijama – me tomó de la mano al ver que no me movía de donde estaba – Nuestra señora es una mujer sencilla, no es como las otras damas que cuidan de su imagen a cada segundo.

- Pero…

- No se preocupe. Será sólo un paseo.

Al terminar el pasillo soltó mi mano para caminar erguida y no agachada debido a su pequeño tamaño. Las enormes puertas al otro lado del pasillo señalaban que aquella debía ser la habitación principal: la de los padres de Malfoy. O al menos donde dormía, al parecer únicamente, la señora Malfoy.

Y por esa misma razón había aceptado venir, el _padre_ de Draco no estaría presente y la situación sería más fácil de llevar. O eso creía.

Doblamos a la izquierda y unos metros después se reveló ante nosotras una amplia escalera. El piso de mármol blanco le daba un aspecto impresionante a toda la casa, al igual que la enorme balaustrada negra y brillante. Los más de 30 escalones daban paso a un espacioso vestíbulo, desde lo alto de las escaleras se podía apreciar una elegante sala pero de aspecto antiguo; dividida por una pared, el ridículamente extenso comedor ofrecía asiento para 20 personas cuando allí vivían tres. Y ahora con la ausencia del señor Malfoy contarían con persona una menos. A decir verdad tendrían que restar uno de la lista dentro de muy poco. Sería un poco triste que la mujer tuviera que desayunar, comer y cenar sola, aunque los elfos que se dedicaran en el área del comedor estuvieran a su lado mientras tomara sus alimentos por si se ofreciera algo, definitivamente estaría sola.

¿Cómo podía ser Draco ser tan desconsiderado? Pobre mujer.

Al girar una vez más a la izquierda y transitar un largo pasillo en donde una gran cantidad de puertas se iban presentado a nuestro paso, a continuación un amplio ventanal reveló el jardín al que nos dirigíamos. En este lugar había otro vestíbulo, no tan amplio como el principal, que ofrecía también otra sala de aspecto más cómodo y un enorme librero. Debía de haber más de 2000 libros. O más. Mi corazón latió desbocado ante la perspectiva de poder conocer títulos que en mi vida había escuchado. El fantástico panorama que se veía a través de los cristales era todo lo que cualquiera lector necesitaba para disfrutar de un excelente libro. Sin duda alguna este lugar había sido diseñado exclusivamente para esto.

Y luego mi corazón se detuvo cuando puse atención a algo más que no fueran los libros o el increíble y absurdamente hermoso jardín.

Allí estaba mi sentencia.

La mujer se giró a nosotras cuando Diyie abrió una de las puertas, me indicó que saliera y luego desapareció en el aire dejándome sola con nada más y nada menos que Narcisa Malfoy.

Si a eso le llamaba la elfa una mujer sencilla en comparación a todas las de su clase, no lograba imaginar cómo podían lucir las otras brujas en un paseo por los jardines de sus mansiones, porque el elegante pijama y bata de seda blanca no podían ser considerados como algo sencillo. Mucho menos cuando se supone que te has levantado de la cama y no deberías lucir impecable como la mujer lo hacía. Su cabello rubio, no tan claro como el de su hijo, estaba arreglado perfectamente. Ningún cabello fuera de su lugar. Ni que decir de sus pantuflas, que ni siquiera tenían aspecto de serlo. Miré las mías disimuladamente, éstas sí parecían lo que se supone que eran, las otras podían ser todo menos pantuflas.

Refunfuñé mentalmente. Sin duda estaba nerviosa como para ponerme a pensar en pantuflas. Cuando me detuve frente a ella intenté respirar. No me había dado cuenta que estaba a punto de sufrir un paro respiratorio por los nervios.

- Buen día, srita. Granger – saludó amablemente.

Oh, Merlín. Su aristocrático aspecto no tenía nada que ver con su voz.

- ¿Tuviste una buena noche? – continuó con ese tono de voz. Una cadencia suave, elegante y apacible.

- Buenos días, Sra. Malfoy – sonreí o al menos eso intenté y luego comencé a barbotear sin sentido alguno – Lamento que no haya estado presente por la noche, no habría entrado a su casa y mucho menos dormir sin su previo permiso, su hijo insistió que no causaría problemas, pero para mí no era correcto entrar sin que…

- Draco sugirió que sería lo mejor mientras te acostumbrabas a tu entorno sin sentirte presionada – rió suavemente interrumpiéndome – Y yo estaba al corriente de que llegarías por la noche, la bienvenida de mi hijo sería suficiente. Él es tu amigo, yo simplemente una mujer a la que no conoces.

No respondí por varias razones: bueno, obviamente porque todo aquello no me lo había dicho Draco y porque la mujer parecía ser amable, pero no quería dejarme impresionar, las apariencias a veces engañaban. Y por último, la forma en que había dicho _él es tu amigo_, me había parecido que lo había dicho en un tono un poco extraño. No era acusador para nada. Pero algo me decía que sabía más de lo que habíamos imaginado Draco y yo cuando él lo había comentado hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

- Es un placer conocerla – dije finalmente. Extendí mi mano.

- El gusto es mío, Hermione – dijo apaciblemente tomando mi mano.

Mi cerebro quedó en blanco al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios. Había tanto en aquella frase, tanto y nada. Conocimiento de parte de la mujer, ignorancia de mi parte. Ella sabía algo que yo no. Y aun a pesar de que recién nos íbamos presentado, sus palabras me decían que me conocía. Eso era imposible.

- Caminemos – sonrió mostrando una perfecta dentadura blanca.

Una vez recorrido miles y miles de metros cuadrados de jardín y fuentes regresamos a la mansión. No sabía aun como describir el paseo silencioso al que nos habíamos embarcado. La mujer únicamente se había dedicado a hacerme comentarios acerca de cuándo se había construido aquel enorme lugar, a quienes había pertenecido y el tiempo que había dedicado ella a hacer que el jardín luciera impactante. También había comentado sobre la magia que rodeaba al lugar.

Y cuando regresamos de nuestro paseo me dirigí a bañarme. Aun estaba un poco impresionada por el encuentro que había tenido con la madre de Draco Malfoy. La hora que había pasado en el jacuzzi relajándome no había servido de nada cuando alguien volvió a tocar en la puerta cuando iba saliendo. Si era de nuevo Diyie diciéndome que tendría que bajar a otro paseo me volvería loca. Todavía no procesaba bien lo que estaba pasando. ¿Narcisa Malfoy siendo cordial conmigo? No podía creerlo. No cuando sabía que ella había o todavía odiaba a los muggles, por ende, a los hijos de muggles también.

Abrí un poco la puerta.

Asomé sólo un ojo por la rendija. La cara de Draco apareció sonriente. La abrí por completo enojada.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste a no decirme del paseo que tendría con tu madre?

- Te estresarías sabiendo que ella querría charlar contigo – respondió alzando los hombros con indiferencia.

- ¡Te odio Draco Malfoy Black!

- ¿Cómo sabes que mi segundo apellido es Black? – sonrió divertido.

- Eso es de conocimiento público. Sirius Black nos contó algo de su historia, lo demás es deducción – expliqué entre dientes.

Hizo un aspaviento con una mano restándole importancia.

- Hoy en la noche tienes que prepararte para la cena – dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

Su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Cerré un poco más la bata. Sonrió de lado.

- ¿Dónde será la cena? ¿En mi habitación o en la cocina? Con eso de que pasar por la habitación de tus invitados para ir al comedor es demasiado bajo para un aristocrático como tú…

- No seas tonta, si cenaste aquí anoche fue porque tú lo quisiste. Además, nadie toma sus alimentos en la cocina, esa es área de los elfos domésticos – sonrió burlón- Cenaremos en el comedor grande.

- ¿Tienes más de un comedor? – cuestioné sorprendida.

- Claro. El que usamos para las galas y otro que sólo usamos mi madre y yo… - luego renuente continuó a su pesar, pero aún así al parecer con intención de comentármelo – Mi padre nunca consideró digno aquel pequeño espacio sin lujos.

- ¿Y en cuál cenaremos? – aunque ya lo sospechaba.

- Será una cena de gala, por supuesto – alzó una mano para acariciar mi rostro. Pero le golpeé la mano antes de lograr su objetivo.

- ¿Pretendes que baje a cenar a un maldito salón de gala con la ropa más apestosa que traigo en mi maleta?

- ¿Trajiste ropa sucia en tu maleta?

Bufé exasperada.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. En ningún momento me dijiste que tendría que vestir elegante, por lo que sólo traje ropa de uso diario. ¡Y no te atrevas a decir que no me dijiste porque entonces me estresaría!

El otro sólo rió divertido.

- Estoy pensando seriamente en que vine sólo para que me torturaras – dije en voz baja cuando no me respondió.

- Nunca te torturaría – dijo en tono serio. Borrando toda sonrisa de su rostro.

- Lo estás haciendo en este momento…

Se metió a la habitación sin esperar invitación, me tomó de la mano y caminó hacia la cama. Dejó caer una caja envuelta en papel color plata grande y plana sobre las cobijas.

- Si no te dije fue porque yo tendría solucionado esa cuestión – se giró hacia mí. Esta vez no le impedí acariciar mi cara.

- ¿Qué es?

Se acercó a mi oído y susurró:

- Sé que lucirás hermosa cuando te lo pongas.

Dándose la vuelta salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Después de vestirme con unos jeans y una bonita blusa blanca que mi madre me había regalado hacía una semana salí para buscarlo. Si no me equivocaba había señalado él mismo su habitación dos puertas adelante. Golpeé con suavidad en caso de que me hubiese equivocado.

- Adelante – se escuchó la voz de Draco.

Entré.

La enorme habitación que se revelaba ante mis ojos era simplemente espectacular. Pintadas las paredes en un blanco intachable, la enorme cama resaltaba increíblemente con sus colchas negras. Él se encontraba guardando algo en lo que pasaría ser un armario.

- Pretendes dejarme sola todo el día por lo que veo – señalé.

- No, estaba esperando a que te vistieras – dijo cerrando la puerta.

- Tienes planes, ¿cierto? – me acerqué a su cama esperanzada de que fuera así, pasé mi mano por la cobija. Era igual de suave que la que tenía en mi cama. Me senté – O acaso piensas matarme de aburrimiento.

Malfoy me observó y sonrió.

- Quién imaginaría que finalmente te tendría en mi habitación – susurró acercándose – No como yo habría deseado, pero estás aquí…

Nerviosa me puse de pie.

- Es bonito tu territorio, ostentoso y pulcro como _su_ dueño – caminé hacia la salida – Ahora conozcamos lo demás…

Caminó a mi lado por el pasillo que ya me era familiar. Un rápido tour fue lo que me ofreció. Nos llevaría días conocer todo el lugar y no teníamos tiempo para eso. En el piso de arriba estaban las habitaciones, tanto de los dueños como de los visitantes. Eran tan grandes y separadas unas de las otras que existía privacidad. Las paredes eran tan gruesas que lo que pasara en una habitación nadie lo escuchaba en otra. En la planta baja se encontraba la sala, comedor y vestíbulo con un largo pasillo que daba hacia el jardín. Había otras puertas que daban paso tanto a otra biblioteca, una oficina, baño para los invitados y sótano. Y otras puertas que pasamos de corrido sin tener idea qué es lo que guardaban. La entrada a la cocina se encontraba en otra de las puertas de camino al sótano. Y la cocina era enorme. Ridículamente grande. Extrañamente no había visto a ningún elfo. Y Draco me había asegurado que si me preocupaba por ellos, debía saber que tenían un sitio donde ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran una vez terminado sus deberes. _"No somos inhumanos como piensas, Granger"_ – había dicho el rubio malhumorado. Me había puesto a reír como tonta por su tono indignado. Me mostró un estrecho pasillo que nos llevaría al jardín sin ser visto por los que se encontraran en la parte principal de la casa. Draco aseguraba que era una excelente vía de escape cuando no querías ver a alguien. Al llegar al otro vestíbulo que daba al jardín me mostró una puerta bastante escondida a un lado de librero y que llevaba a un pasillo que conectaba con otros lugares. Podías transitar por la casa escondido dentro de ésta misma. Eso era fascinante y excitante. Tanto que le pedí a Draco que me diera un recorrido por los pasillos secretos. Giró los ojos, pero en su rostro había también regocijo por recorrerlos. Cualquier niño o joven se divertiría teniendo algo como aquello en su propia casa. Como ambos habíamos dejado las varitas en nuestras habitaciones había prendido una de las antorchas.

- Esto es tétrico, Draco. Nadie usa antorchas. Estoy segura que sabes en el año que vivimos actualmente.

- La mansión tiene siglos – se defendió abriendo camino por el oscuro lugar. Olía un poco a humedad – Gran parte de su construcción ha sido modificada con el paso del tiempo. Y estos pasillos nadie los conoce excepto sus dueños actuales, por lo que no es necesario modificar nada de esto. Es obvio que continúe como fue construido originalmente, Granger.

Volteé a verlo. La luz de la antorcha provocaba sombras en su rostro, pero aquella parte iluminada por rojo y naranja del fuego le daba un aspecto intrigante. Me observó de reojo, sus ojos eran más llamativos que nunca, lucían también extraños. Sonreí al ver sus rasgos relajados.

Me encantaba que me dijera Granger, sabía que no lo decía por desprecio. Sólo lo decía para hacerme enojar, aunque únicamente lograba hacerme reír. Di un sólo paso para colocarme a su lado. Había pasajes que llevaban a cada rincón de la mansión y a otros lugares que solamente se podían acceder por medio de estos pasillos secretos. Cuando abrió una pequeña puerta, que en realidad resultó ser un cuatro, y salimos al otro lado, nos encontramos con algo que me dejó pasmada. La risa de Draco me sacó de mi ensueño. Si creía haber visto muchos libros en el vestíbulo junto al jardín, me quedaba corta.

- Esta es la biblioteca auténtica – dijo Draco sonriendo y pasando los dedos por los miles y miles de tomos.

- ¿Y los otros son basura o qué? – respondí entre sorprendida y ofendida.

- Necesitábamos espacio, aquí puedes consultar títulos que sólo encontrarías en tus sueños – dijo arrogante, luego se rió, seguramente por mi expresión de asombro – Afuera hay libros que cualquiera puede tener. Pocos pueden entrar aquí sin permiso.

- ¿Estás insinuando que soy afortunada de estar aquí? – musité mordaz. Sólo un par de segundos porque luego la emoción fue la única sensación en mi cuerpo.

Las cuatro paredes estaban tapizadas de techo a suelo con libros que había visto en Hogwarts y que únicamente se podían acceder a ellos con permiso, si es que lo daba la bibliotecaria. Y otros títulos que había visto mencionados en otros libros y que eran imposibles leerlos, pues existían pocos en el mundo o eran excesivamente caros. Aquí había libros que en mi vida había escuchado. Libros que exclusivamente coleccionistas con mucho dinero podían obtener. Oh, Merlín, esto era como estar en el cielo. Inhalé profundamente. El olor a papel y tinta era exquisito. Las extensas paredes guardaban secretos que muchos en su vida imaginarían. Se me cortó la respiración cuando por casualidad mi mano se detuvo en un libro que ya hacía muchos años me había resignado a nunca leer. Por lo que sabía en el mundo sólo existían alrededor de seis. De unos se desconocía donde podían estar, pero de tres se conocía la ubicación; uno estaba en una parte de Francia en la biblioteca de un mago de renombre; otro era patrimonio del mundo mágico, es decir, guardado en una caja de cristal bajo llave y con mucha seguridad; otro, se corría el rumor que un amante de los libros lo había comprado hacia más de 100 en Inglaterra. ¡No podía creer que los Malfoy lo tuvieran!

La mano de Draco retiró la mía del libro. Alcé la cara para verlo. Me sentía casi conmocionada de que me alejara de unos de mis sueños quiméricos. ¡Si no podía leerlo, que al menos me dejara tenerlo por un par de minutos en mis manos! Tomó mi mano y me jaló de regreso a los pasillos. Resignada me dejé llevar lejos de aquel fantástico lugar. Después de unos minutos caminando e ir perdiendo poco a poco el sueño de aquel perfecto lugar lleno de mi más grande pasión, un golpe suave en mi brazo me hizo bajar la mirada. Draco puso el libro a la altura de mis manos. Alcé de nuevo la cara para verlo. En su cara había algo que nunca antes había visto. Después sonrió ampliamente. Esperó a que lo tomara y siguió caminando.

Cuando terminamos de recorrer los pasillos oscuros y secretos de la mansión salimos al jardín. El sol se estaba poniendo. No podía creer que habían pasado tantas horas. Y eso que habíamos hecho un recorrido exprés.

Abrí la boca para agradecerle, aun estaba sorprendida y no sabía por dónde empezar, pero él alzó la mano para detenerme y negó la cabeza. Draco sabía lo que yo sentía.

- Será mejor que regresemos, la cena será dentro de una hora y necesitas cambiarte de ropa – dijo Draco tomando mi mano. Caminamos hacia la mansión.

- ¿Solamente yo necesito cambiarme? – dije indignada. Rompiéndose de pronto aquel hermoso sueño en el que me había metido.

- Disculpa mi error. Ambos.

- Me divertí mucho con el paseo por los pasillos de la santa inquisición – indiqué solemne.

- De la santa, ¿qué? – dijo sin entender mi término muggle.

Me encogí de hombros divertida.

- Fue entretenido conocer un aspecto macabro de este increíble lugar – continué sonriendo.

Subimos las escaleras.

- ¿Y la compañía no te pareció interesante? – dijo en tono seductor.

- No.

Abrí mi puerta cuando llegamos al dormitorio y entré sin esperar respuesta. Me reí al imaginar su indignación. Puse con mucho cuidado el arcaico libro sobre la mesa de noche, luego recogí mi cabello y tomé una ducha rápida. Cuando salí me puse de pronto nerviosa. Tomé la caja que había traído Draco con cuidado. Cuando la abrí me quedé sorprendida. ¿En verdad Draco se había tomado la molestia de conseguirlo para mí? Era impresionante. Dejé caer ansiosa la toalla y me coloqué el vestido rápidamente. Caminé al espejo. El vestido negro se ceñía a mi cuerpo de la forma más increíble. Lo mejor era que la sencillez del vestido lo hacía más elegante. Los tacones que venían dentro de la caja no eran tan altos, pero lo suficiente como para hacerme lucir elegante. Giré para ver la parte trasera del vestido. La abertura en forma de V hasta la cintura era impactante. El escote del frente era lo justo, ni muy abajo como para dejar al descubierto el busto ni muy arriba como para necesitar collar. Arreglé mi cabello en un intento de moño. Me alegraba haber traído parte de mi maquillaje. Coloqué un poco de rímel en mis pestañas y gloss en mis labios. Busqué entre mi ropa la botella de perfume. Estaba segura de que la había guardado. Cuando escuché el golpe en la puerta la encontré. Presioné al aire y atravesé la brisa para que sólo mi piel y vestido absorbieran sutilmente su aroma. Nunca me había gustado que se apreciara demasiado la fragancia, me había tocado encontrarme con personas que de tanto que se ponían olían como si se hubiesen aventado una botella de alcohol y el olor se convertía desagradable y no delicioso al olfato.

Respiré profundo antes de abrir. Y allí quedó atascada mi respiración.

Draco se veía increíble. Su traje negro le daba un aspecto sensual. Soberbio. Condenadamente deseable.

- Estás... – cerré la boca sin saber que decir.

- Si espero a que encuentres las palabras correctas para describir mi aspecto tendré que esperar toda la noche – dijo arrogante.

Sonrió tomando mi mano para llevársela a la boca y besarla.

- Estás hermosa.

- Y tú luces…. jodidamente perfecto – murmuré sin darme cuenta que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego empezó a reír.

- Nunca creí que una frase como esa la podría considerar como un halago – sin soltarme de la mano empezamos a caminar y luego en tono orgullo expuso – Gracias. Mi esfuerzo valió la pena.

- No creo que tengas que esforzarte – dije en voz baja.

- ¿Insinúas que puedo lucir bien con cualquier cosa?

- No. Tal vez. Sí…Bueno, a veces.

- Decídete, Hermione.

Alcé los hombros con indiferencia cambiando de tema.

- En cambio yo tuve que lucir un vestido increíblemente hermoso para que me hicieras un cumplido – indiqué intentando disfrazar la metida de pata. _Jodidamente perfecto._ ¡Cómo se me había ocurrido decirle algo así! – Por cierto, gracias. No debiste molestarte con el vestido.

Pero aún así era cierto. Se veía…hermoso. Tal vez no era la palabra correcta, pero así me parecía. Y por todo lo que estaba pasando no debía permitir que esos pensamientos llegaran a mi cabeza. Volteé a verlo al sentir su mirada insistente en mí. Había algo en su mirada, se veía diferente. Más sombría. No ese brillo oscuro de excitación, era otra cosa. No sabía qué.

Me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Un placer.

- ¿Tu madre está lista?

- Nos espera en el salón para hacer un pequeño brindis, luego iremos al comedor principal para cenar.

- Wow. ¡Cuánto protocolo!

- ¿No te acostumbrarías? – murmuró en tono misterioso.

No me dio tiempo a responder porque al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos un amplio salón se reveló. La enorme chimenea del fondo estaba apagada. La iluminación de las lámparas colocadas por todo el lugar le daban un aspecto cálido y agradable. La madre de Draco estaba sentada en un elegante sillón. Se puso de pie al vernos.

- Ambos lucen asombrosos – dijo sonriente.

Draco se acercó y besó su mejilla.

- Tomen asiento, por favor – señaló el sillón frente a ella.

Unos elfos aparecieron de pronto y nos ofrecieron unas delgadas copas con un líquido ámbar burbujeando dentro.

- Por una agradable noche – dijo Narcisa alzando su copa.

- Y por nuestra invitada – continuó Draco volteando a verme.

- Salud – dijimos los tres. Sentía la piel de mi cara roja por ser el centro de atención.

La madre de Draco tomó de nuevo asiento con un elegante movimiento. Nos indicó con un gesto que la imitáramos.

- ¿Mi hijo está haciendo de buen anfitrión?

- Por supuesto – sonreí.

- Es lo menos que puedo esperar de él – dijo bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de su copa.

Todo aquello era… no sabía cuáles eran las palabras adecuadas para describir la situación. El lugar estaba increíblemente _arreglado_. Reí mentalmente por usar esa palabra. Era muy pulcro todo. Incluso la música de fondo era tan adecuada para el momento. Todo llevaba una misma sintonía. La ropa. El brindis. Imaginaba que la familia Malfoy siendo magos de clase alta siempre se comportaban así, esa era su forma de ser. Y yo que normalmente cuando asistía a fiestas de gala o brindis era en fechas especiales, no era como si lo tomara como un día más como lo hacían los Malfoy. Si me vestía elegante y con un bonito vestido era para celebrar, no era una rutina de todos los días. Para los Malfoy era normal vestir a diario impecablemente. Disfrutar de comidas gourmet cuando lo desearan. Me quedé pensando si yo me podría acostumbrar a todos estos lujos. A lo mejor en un principio me parecería divertido e interesante, pero imaginaba también que tarde o temprano terminaría explotando buscando un poco de normalidad y sencillez en lo que hiciera, comiera, vistiera, etc.

- … y ésta es una de esas perfectas piezas para permitir que un caballero te dirija – estaba diciendo Narcisa.

- La entiendo. Hermosa – dije rápidamente para no hacer obvio que estaba tan nerviosa que no podía concentrarme mucho tiempo en una sola cosa.

Sentí la mano de Draco sobre la mía. Su tacto suave hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina de los brazos. La giró ofreciéndomela. Quería decirle que de pronto se me había olvidado como bailar y que nunca en mi vida había bailado algo como aquello. Pero muda como estaba permití que me guiara al centro del salón mientras Narcisa nos observaba tranquilamente. Aún seguía preguntándome cuál era la intención de esa mujer para que yo estuviera allí. Y que además su actitud conmigo era…bueno, tanta cortesía y atención hacía que me sintiera a la defensiva porque yo conocía otras cosas de ella. Tal vez sólo eran prejuicios míos, pero me hacía sentir incómoda su amabilidad.

La mano grande y cálida del rubio se deslizó por mi cintura acercándome a él. Alcé la mirada encontrándome enseguida con sus ojos grises. La altura de los tacones me permitía estar a su nivel. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuándo había empezado a mover los pies. Sonrió con arrogancia cuando respiré profundamente, intentando relajarme para no estropear lo que parecía ser una pieza perfecta de baile, según las palabras de Narcisa Malfoy. Me dejé llevar por sus pies profesionales y disfruté de las suaves notas que fluían en el amplio lugar. Rió un poco cuando uno de mis pies chochó con el suyo. Me acercó un poco más a su cuerpo. Su mirada volvía a ser la de antes, como si aquella oscuridad hubiese sido mi imaginación. El color de sus ojos era más gris del que recordaba. O tal vez había pasado tanto tiempo después de la última vez que lo había visto que me parecían casi extraños. Ahora me daba cuenta de que ya me había acostumbrado a ellos, a su extraño y fascinante color plata líquido. Esta noche su cabello volvía a estar peinado hacia atrás, arreglado de esa forma lo hacía ver igual de aristocrático que su madre, aún a pesar de que siempre tenía ese porte elegante. Sentí como mi pecho se relajaba soltando un suspiro al aspirar su rico olor. Limpio. Su mirada gris recorrió mi rostro, bajando por mi cuello y continuando por mi brazo hasta detenerse en nuestras manos unidas. Aflojó su agarre para soltarme y sus dedos se deslizaron entre los míos. Acercó sus labios a mi oído.

- Te equivocas – susurró. Un corriente recorrió mi espalda.

- Este tipo de baile no es mi especialidad.

La piel de mi cara entró en contacto con la suya. La moví un poco recordando su suavidad. Ignorando la posición de mi brazo para bailar esa música con tanta etiqueta, lo subí para rodear su cuello. El retumbar de su risa me estremeció por completo. Estando en sus brazos me hacía sentir que en verdad lo extrañaba.

- No necesitas de un costoso vestido para lucir hermosa – sus labios se deslizaron por mi oído y se detuvieron en el hueco de la mandíbula - Con ropa o sin ella eres perfecta.

Los casi inexistentes movimientos de Draco se detuvieron con la última nota de la pieza. Y con este último sonido todo en mi mente se aclaró. Me sentí un poco avergonzada. Su madre estaba en el mismo lugar y yo había abrazado a su hijo como si…bueno, lo había abrazado y acercado a él de una forma se suponía que no debía. Aunque no había hecho nada indebido, me sentía como si lo hubiese hecho.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

- Mi madre debe de estar esperándonos en el comedor – dijo sin ningún rastro de sonrisa al ver que no respondía ni a sus palabras ni caricias.

Entonces miré a nuestro alrededor. La mujer había desaparecido misteriosamente.

- Draco…

- No importa, Hermione. No tienes que decir nada. Si te lo digo es porque es la verdad, no pretendo nada con ello…ya no.

- Es sólo que no quiero que nada se complique, no ahora que…

- ¿Listos? – la voz de la madre Malfoy a nuestra espalda nos hizo brincar.

- No ahora que, ¿qué? – dijo apremiante.

Lo observé mordiendo mi labio. No valía la pena mencionarlo. Ya no, como decía él. No después de lo que estaba a punto de pasar definitivamente. Él había tomado su decisión y decir lo que pensaba sólo sería complicar las cosas. Todos teníamos derecho a rehacer nuestra vida. Y si para él era un nuevo empezar desde cero, me alegraba por completo por él. Mercería tener una vida mejor. Superar lo que había vivido. Era un gran amigo que merecía todo lo que él deseara.

- Tu madre nos espera – murmuré caminando hacia la rubia mujer.

Al llegar al amplio comedor mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión. Las velas dispuestas a lo largo de la mesa le daban un aspecto increíble. Los tres servicios de plata eran hermosos y más con la exquisita cena que en aquel instante iba apareciendo. Draco ayudó a su madre con su silla y luego se acercó a mí. La cena la pasamos entre comentarios ligeros y divertidos, nunca tocando temas que fueran peliagudos para ninguno. Suponía que el viaje que Draco haría con su padre era un tema bastante sensible. Casi me atraganté cuando Narcisa preguntó por mi familia. Giré hacia el rubio, quien se encogió de hombros.

- Sus padres son _dientistas_ – dijo él en un tono de orgullo al saber sobre mi familia.

- _¿Dientistas?_ ¿Qué es eso?

- Son dentistas – corregí sonriéndole a Draco cuando frunció el ceño – Su profesión es cuidar la salud bucal de los muggles, ya sea que necesite de un arreglo clínico o estético.

- Se dice "dentista" – repitió Draco malhumorado.

- No te compliques – sonreí – Recordar palabras muggles es como cuando acabas de escuchar un hechizo, ingrediente o maleficio...

- Claro – respondió mordaz.

Luego volvimos a retomar la plática. El brindis estaba surtiendo efecto. Era una agradable cena. Y tal vez porque había imaginado muchas cosas, el tiempo que había pasado hasta este momento iba yendo bien. Tranquilo. Un poco estresante porque aun no me sentía en confianza con la mujer, pero agradable. Al terminar la cena nos despedimos de la señora Malfoy, pues había llegado una carta que necesitaba firmar. Suponía que tenía relación con el marido de esta, el enojo y desagrado mal disimulado la habían delatado. La mujer se dirigió a la oficina y Draco y yo al piso de arriba, a nuestras habitaciones.

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de mi habitación. Draco dio un paso hacia mí un tanto indeciso. En su cara se reflejaba confusión e vacilación. Su pecho bajando y subiendo un poco más rápido de lo normal me hizo pensar que estaba un poco nervioso. Su boca aterrizó en la comisura mis labios y durante largos segundos los dejó allí, luego los deslizó con suavidad por mi mejilla hasta llegar al final de mi mandíbula. Su respiración cerca de mi oído me hizo cerrar los ojos recargándome en la pared. Lo escuché pasar saliva con fuerza. Su boca se movió por mi cuello. Al llegar al hombro depositó un beso. Luego otro en la clavícula. Un último beso en el otro hombro antes de levar su mirada y enfrentarme.

Su mirada había cambiado. El calor que había provocado con sus caricias en mi cuerpo se esfumó de pronto. Su mirada gris denotaba tormento.

¿Se había arrepentido acariciarme como lo había hecho? ¿Yo había hecho algo para que le hiciera sentir aquel suplicio? ¿Se había dado cuenta que era un error habernos vuelto a ver como si nada hubiese pasado después de la última vez que nos habíamos visto en mi casa? ¿Lo que nos habíamos dichos los últimos días había sido en vano? ¿Una mentira? ¿Lo había lastimado sin darme cuenta?

Pero entonces recordé otra cosa. Su madre había recibido una carta. Así que tanto podía ser por algo que había hecho o dicho yo misma, como en relación a su madre y/o padre.

Abrí la boca para que me explicara qué es lo que había pasado, el porqué del cambio de actitud, cuando él se dio la vuelta. Lo vi meterse a su habitación. Me llevé una mano para tocar allí donde sus labios habían estado. Parpadeé rápido cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Algo en la mirada de Draco me hacía sentir muy mal.

Y el que me diera la espalda me había dolido.

Creía que todo iba a estar mejor entre nosotros.

Y de pronto me sentí ofendida y muy enojada. Si íbamos a ser amigos no tenía ningún derecho en besarme de esa forma y menos cuando lo único que pretendía era darme la espalda sin darme explicaciones. Los amigos no se hacían eso. Los amigos no te besaban con ese calor y dedicación como él lo había hecho. Los amigos no te decían que eras la cosa más hermosa que habían visto en su vida. Los amigos no…los amigos…

Si era mi amigo entonces por qué me desesperaba al repetírmelo una y otra vez.

Él no tenía ningún derecho a hacer lo que había hecho sin darme explicaciones. Caminé humillada y dolida a su alcoba. Entré sin tocar. Estaba acostado en posición fetal. El resuello rápido saliendo de sus labios pálidos hizo que olvidara mi enojo.

- ¿Draco?

Me acerqué a la cama. Preguntarle si estaba bien era una estupidez, pues no lo estaba. Yo reconocía aquellos síntomas. Y era significado de nada bueno.

- Tranquilo – susurré acostándome a su lado. Me coloque detrás de su espalda y lo abracé.

Cuan estúpida había sido para no notarlo. Si él lo había estado ocultando antes, su cuerpo lo delataba ahora. Había estado tan metida en mi propio mundo y nerviosa por estar aquí y conocer a su madre que lo había ignorado por completo. No tenía la menor idea desde cuando habían regresado los ataques y estaba segura que su madre no lo sabía.

- Todo estará bien, sabes que será así, sólo respira conmigo. Siente mi respiración.

Coloqué una mano en su pecho, pegándome como si fuera mi propia piel a su espalda y respiré con tranquilidad para que se guiara con mis movimientos. Escondí mi cara en su nuca y besé con suavidad su fría piel. Me separé lo suficiente de él para cubrirnos con las cobijas. Un par de minutos después sentí el movimiento de su pecho moverse con normalidad y el ligero temblor de su cuerpo disminuir.

Me volví a separarme de él para quitarme los tacones y ayudarle con sus propios zapatos.

- Quédate aquí conmigo – lo escuché decir con voz ronca.

Ronca del cansancio. No ronca por el deseo.

- No estoy yendo a ningún lado – dije rodeando su cuerpo para ponerme frente a él. Me acosté boca arriba y lo jalé hacia mí. Puso su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, me rodeó con un brazo y volví a cobijarnos.

Cuán diferente era todo ahora. Aquella primera vez se había avergonzado tanto porque conociera su secreto y de los extraños ataques que invadían su cuerpo.

Y de pronto algo se iluminó en mi cabeza.

Quise de darme de golpes ahora que entendía por qué él actuaba así, es decir, porque le daban aquellos ataques sin que él lo supiera. El dolor y el frío, su falta de aire…todo estaba relacionado con los niños. Aquellos muggles habían muerto terriblemente, habían sufrido demasiado antes de morir. Para Draco había sido terrible aquella experiencia, había sido tan dolorosa y difícil de superar. Tanto había sido su daño que de cierta manera él se había conectado con ellos a la forma en que habían muerto.

Por lo que recordaba el rubio había dicho que los niños se habían desangrado por los maleficios y uno de ellos había sufrido un ataque de asma. ¡Todo era tan claro! ¡Así que esa era la razón por la que los síntomas de Draco se presentaran! La muerte de los niños lo seguía atando a lo que había pasado y su inconsciente no sólo le hacía revivir en su cabeza lo sucedido, sino que su cuerpo exteriorizaba lo que había pasado. Se comportaba de la misma forma en la que habían muerto los niños: su cuerpo abandonaba su calor como había hecho la sangre de aquellos cuerpecitos y la sensación de falta de aire por aquel que había muerto asfixiado, y en cuanto al dolor de todo su cuerpo era por los mismo _crucios_ que él y los pequeños habían sufrido. Todo aquello era psicológico. Pero como había sido tan intensa la situación era la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba. También estaba segura que lo que había pasado con los muggles no era lo único, había mucho más detrás de todo esto y su padre tenía mucho que ver.

Un gran nudo se formó en mi garganta. Intenté respirar profundamente un par de veces sin lograr tranquilizarme. Alcé una mano para limpiarme las mejillas.

Estaba tan claro como el agua.

Draco aquel día había perdido algo muy importante, algo que nunca volvería a recuperar. Su inocencia arrebatada de la forma más terrible y perdido con ello una paz que no volvería a encontrar.

Estaba segura ahora de lo que él me había querido decir hacía tiempo en una de las aulas en las que nos habíamos quedado a charlar y no sólo dedicarnos a besarnos. Estaba segura que ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de la relación que guardaba lo que le había pasado con los niños y a lo que me había estado pidiendo desde que nos habíamos empezado a relacionar.

Recordaba sus palabras a la perfección. Había sido la primera vez que le preguntaba directamente por sus ataques y el motivo de estos.

_- Creo que guarda relación a la sensación de "pérdida". _

Esa pérdida que él no sabía a qué se refería, pero que estaba seguro que algo había sido arrebatado. Y me dolía saberlo ahora. Ahora entendía también todos los arrebatos llenos de rabia, tenía poco de haberle sucedido todo aquello y estaba en un punto donde no había vuelta de hoja y la situación lo había estado ahogando rápidamente. Y también comprendía perfectamente la lágrima que le había limpiado cuando me había lastimado en su arranque posesivo cuando había visto a Ron besándome. No había sido sólo enojo o celos o asco, sino que había mucho más detrás de aquello.

_- …deseaba sentir tu calor…tus manos tocándome sin querer o con miedo… con nervios, con pena…sé que suena estúpido, ni yo logro comprenderlo, pero lo único que quería era que te aferraras a mi cuello como lo habías hecho la primera vez…ni siquiera pretendía algo más que eso…ni besarte, ni tocarte… sólo sentirte…_

Y aquella pérdida la había encontrado en alguien más.

Lo aferré más a mi cuerpo al comprenderlo todo. Si bien él en un principio no sabía el porqué de su actitud conmigo, estaba segura que también él ya lo sabía a estas alturas. Él me lo había dicho una y otra vez. Pero no había terminado de comprenderlo del todo antes.

_- Trajiste algo contigo y es por eso que en tus brazos me siento bien._

Ahora todo era diferente.

Todo tenía un cariz distinto.

Cada gesto, cada caricia, cada palabra.

_- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?_

_- ¿Egoísta? _

_- ¿Cómo se le llama a lo que haces entonces? _

_- Racional. Lo que dejé de ser hace mucho tiempo._

_- Yo lo llamo egoísmo. ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de decir esto después de lo que te dije hace dos días?_

_- Fueron muchas cosas las que me hicieron decidir._

_- ¿Pretendes quitarme esta tranquilidad que encuentro contigo?_

Él había encontrado algo en mí, algo que para él era invaluable. No sabía si sentirme usada al saber los motivos de Draco por estar conmigo o si sentirme halagada por considerarme alguien importante. Pero tampoco tenía porque pensar ninguna de las dos cosas, tal vez él nunca me había usado y tampoco me consideraba importante en su vida. Pero eso sí, me sentía completamente adulada que de él encontrara paz conmigo. Y así como haría cualquier cosa por Harry y Ron, también lo haría por Draco. Si en mis manos estaba en ayudarlo hacer que olvidara y superara aquella terrible situación, entonces lo haría.

Ahora lograba entender hasta qué punto había sido doloroso lo que le había pasado.

…

..

…

El suave _plop_ me despertó. Conocía a la perfección aquel sonido. Levanté la cabeza todo lo que pude, Draco aún dormía apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho y su brazo rodeándome el cuerpo.

- Señorita, me disculpo por entrar a la habitación sin permiso, pero mi ama está a dos minutos de ir a tocar su puerta para caminar juntas hasta el jardín e imaginaba que no quería que supiera que está aquí. Así que le traje su pijama, si se cambia rápido podrá salir al pasillo y alegar que usted ya la esperaba lista.

Si bien no terminó de hablar, me bajé tan rápido como pude de la cama sin despertar al rubio y me saqué el vestido sin el menor pudor frente a la elfa y me vestí con el pantalón, sudadera (sin el top), no había tiempo y metí los pies en las pantuflas. Corrí a la puerta y cuando puse un pie en el pasillo las puertas dobles de la habitación principal se abrieron.

No tenía la menor idea de si Narcisa sospechaba que su hijo y yo habíamos tenido algo más que una relación tipo amistad. Sentí como mi cara se ponía caliente de la vergüenza al imaginar que fuera así. Y agradecía a Diyie por su aviso, estaba segura que lo había hecho porque sabía que para mí habría sido demasiado vergonzoso que la mujer me hubiera encontrado en la cama de su hijo. Aunque estaba segura que a la madre de Draco no le habría importado encontrarnos juntos.

- Buen día – saludé sonriendo lo más tranquila posible.

Mi corazón latía desbocado pareciendo que quisiera decir ¡casi me atrapas in fraganti!

- Buen día para ti.

Caminamos por varios minutos en silencio, sólo cuando recorrimos varios metros del hermoso jardín decidió hablar.

- En nuestro paseo de ayer no me preguntaste porqué había pedido a Draco que vinieras.

- No me parecía correcto – aunque había deseado hacerlo, había preferido que ella tocara el tema.

- Siempre tan educada y propia, srita. Granger – sonrió amablemente.

- No todo el tiempo – murmuré.

Su risa cantarina me hizo sonreír.

- De ser así serías un robot, querida, nadie es perfecto todo el tiempo – señaló un nuevo camino por el que ayer sólo habíamos pasado por un lado.

Las altas enredaderas cubrían un estrecho camino. Después de varios metros las paredes cubiertas dejaron ver otro pequeño jardín. En el centro había una banca tallada en piedra blanca. En el respaldo había una frase en latín que no terminé de entender del todo. Allí incluso las flores era más bonitas. Nunca las había visto antes, posiblemente eran exclusivamente de conocimiento del mundo mágico.

- La frase no te revelará nada si intentas leerla – la voz de Narcisa me hizo brincar.

- Lo siento – susurré avergonzada.

- Me refiero a que la frase en sí no tiene sentido.

- ¿Porqué?

Sin responder se sentó con un grácil movimiento.

- Ven con Draco y él te sabrá responder – dijo.

Asentí. Si ella no me quería contar nada, estaba bien. Tal vez era parte de la historia de los Malfoy o Black y no deseaba que supiera algo.

- Le pedí a Draco que vinieras porque deseaba conocerte – señaló de pronto.

- ¿A mí? – dije sorprendida – ¿Por qué?

Me observó sin decir nada durante largo tiempo. Nerviosa giré la cara a otro lado. Su profunda mirada azul me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Estaba segura que nadie podía acostumbrarse a su mirada penetrante. Y más cuando sabías que detrás de sus grandes ojos del color de océano se escondía algo.

- No nos engañemos, Hermione – indicó en un tono un tanto brusco.

- No entiendo de qué me habla – respondí a la defensiva.

Ahora entendía porque quería que la visitara. Quería echarme en cara por estar cerca de su hijo. No podía creer lo estúpida que había sido creyendo que únicamente me quería conocer por ser allegada de Draco.

Me levanté de golpe. No le iba a permitir que me insultara si es eso lo que pretendía.

- Ambas sabemos que fuiste tú la que hizo que Draco esté como se encuentre en este momento – continuó poniéndose de pie también.

- ¿De qué es lo que me está culpando?

Se acercó a mí y tomó mi cara entre sus manos tibias.

- Te creía más inteligente que ese estúpido comentario – expuso mordaz. Tan parecida a su hijo.

- Si me trajo aquí para insultarme… - me solté de su agarre.

- ¿Insultarte? – rió suavemente – ¿A ti?

- ¿Entonces de qué me culpa? – confundida me acerqué de nuevo a ella a un paso de distancia. Tan poca cosa me consideraba que ni siquiera era dignada de que me insultara, ¿era eso? – Dígame a qué me trajo, señora Narcisa.

Sus brazos rodeándome hicieron que me congelara de pies a cabeza.

- Como no desear conocer a la única persona que hizo que mi hijo volviera a ser el de antes – susurró cerca de mi oído. Su voz ahora rota por lo que me estaba diciendo mostraba otra faceta de la mujer – Como no convertirte tú en alguien especial cuando hiciste que mi hijo hiciera algo más que sólo respirar y caminar.

- Diyie – fue todo lo que pude decir cuando se me cerró la garganta.

Por supuesto. Lo entendía todo. Diyie había estado al corriente de lo que pasaba con Draco en el colegio después de lo que le habían obligado a hacer, la criatura había confesado que tanto su madre como la elfa que lo había cuidado incluso antes de nacer habían estado preocupadas y a escondidas lo estaban vigilando cuando se podía y Diyie había descubierto que él y yo habíamos estado teniendo algo. Ambas creían que yo había hecho algo bueno por el rubio.

¿En verdad lo había ayudado? Si era así, ¿porque él no me había comentado nada? Pero me respondí enseguida a mi tonta pregunta. El rubio era tan orgullo que era imposible que lo mencionara. Primero tendría que él estar seguro de lo que pasaba, después aceptarlo y luego –que lo creía imposible – decírmelo a mí. No creía que fuera a pasar. Él ya había cedido en mucho aspectos y no iba con su personalidad, otra cosa más seria como pisarle el orgullo.

Muchas veces las personas reaccionaban cuando escuchaban a alguien externo de la familia, además de que si el motivo de su decaída aun rondaba cerca de él, era imposible que mejorara. Mi corazón latió rápido. Con orgullo y dolor. Orgullo por lo que había logrado sin que me lo propusiera y dolor por lo que estaba perdiendo.

.

* * *

¡Aloha! ¿Cómo están? Espero muy bien. Y con esto, damos inicio al mensaje de esta escritora en desarrollo, o como dirían uno que otro de mis ex profesores para molestarnos cuando no trabajábamos bien en la universidad, "seudo-estudiantes", y aplicándolo a mi intento de consumarme como escritora, aún sería una seudo-escritora.

En fin, terminando con mi viaje de recuerdos estudiantiles, aunque suene que salí hace mucho de la universidad y parezca ser más vieja de lo que soy, no lo soy, jajaja… hace un par de años que me alejé de esa locura… Y bien, dije que este capítulo sería el último, pero debido a lo extenso del mismo, decidí que lo dividiría y pondría la información necesaria para hacer de los últimos días (en la mansión) más jugosos y disfrutar de la historia como es justo.

Les tengo una sorpresa: como ya saben desde hace tiempo la historia está escrita hasta su final y con esto, también estaba previsto un epílogo. Por lo que aún quedan por disfrutar un capítulo más y su tan esperado final en todo su esplendor y conclusión definitiva.

Estoy tan ansiosa de que todas conozcan el desenlace de esta historia que durante mucho tiempo estuvo dando vida en un puñado de hojas blancas hasta que finalmente me decidí por publicarla. Estoy a tan sólo un par de pasos para dar cierre a otra divertida aventura.

Y como siempre, no me cansaré de agradecer una y otra vez a todas aquellas lectoras tan lindas y divertidas que decidieron acompañarme en este episodio, y que con el tiempo han permanecido a mi lado con cada capítulo nuevo:

*Parvaty en las nubes, *Waaleej, *Patzy-chan, *x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x, *titinee, *pekelittrell, *CorazonAtomicoDeLaViaLactea, *Serena Princesita Hale, *luna-maga, *greece06, *josefina159, *Argen Malfoy, *Andrea Radcliffe, *, *Cazweet.

Y antes de terminar este mensaje, les hago saber que el próximo capítulo llegará antes del tiempo estipulado con cada actualización, por lo que en unos 15 días estarán leyendo el final.

¡Ya saben donde dejar su tan esperado review!


	21. Toma lo que quieras de mí

Era la última noche que Hermione pasaría en Malfoy Manor. Mi madre había decidido que compartiríamos la comida, al caer la noche tenía que cumplir con un compromiso y no sabía la hora de su regreso. A pesar de ser una mujer distinguible, había días en los que se cansaba de los compromisos a cumplir con la sociedad. Sin embargo, era imposible que dejara de asistir a fiestas en otras mansiones, le encantaban y era el mundo en el que había crecido. Y yo que era joven podía prescindir de esas estúpidas reuniones, había sido requerida mi presencia, pero por nada del mundo llevaría a Hermione a un lugar donde no se sentiría cómoda, no al menos si ella estuviera dispuesta a soportar las típicas críticas entre los magos sangre pura. Con trabajo había logrado que se sintiera a gusto en mi casa.

Cuando terminamos la comida acompañamos a mi madre a la salida de la mansión y nos dirigimos al jardín. Caminamos en silencio. Seguí a Hermione unos pasos detrás de ella, observando el movimiento de su cadera, su cabello agitándose con el ligero viento. Sus pasos nos dirigieron a jardín familiar, aquel en el que muchas generaciones habían ido a meditar su porvenir. Se detuvo frente a la banca.

- Tu madre aseguró que tú me dirías lo que significa – susurró pasando sus dedos por la estructura.

- ¿Por qué dijo eso?

- No tengo la menor idea. Sólo sé que fue muy sospechosa.

- _"Un lugar al que pertenecer"._

- ¿Qué?

- Eso significa. La historia del que construyó esta mansión cuenta que sus muros eran más una fortaleza que hogar para que nadie que no fuera un Malfoy entrara. Unas versiones dicen que era para mantener a los muggles fuera, en aquel entonces estaba de moda la quema de las brujas y magos. Tú como bruja pudiste sentir la magia que nos rodea, es protección antigua difícil de derribar. Para un muggle significaba la muerte acercarse y aún lo es, pero los hechizos para repelerlos que otros pusieron siglos después los desvían para que no lleguen hasta aquí y sufran una muerte segura. Otras versiones aseguran que el desprecio por los impuros era tal que los Malfoy construyeron esta guarida llena de magia - imposible de realizar por otros que no fueran de sangre limpia - para demostrar el poder que mis ancestros tenían. También se dice que hubo alguien de la dinastía Malfoy que construyó Malfoy Manor para esconder un secreto del que nadie se atreve siquiera a imaginar. La verdad es que con el paso del tiempo la verdadera razón se fue perdiendo. Pero este jardín fue construido al mismo tiempo que la mansión.

Las cejas de Hermione se alzaron en un gesto de sorpresa, luego de indignación, finalmente sonrió sin darle importancia.

- Si relaciones todo lo que dijiste con esa frase, cada teoría tiene un motivo distinto. _"Un lugar al que pertenecer:_ _odiamos a los muggles, ellos no merecen vivir."_ Es un sitio bastante alejado de todo mundo. Una dirección imposible de conocer sin que alguien más lo haya mencionado.

- Cierto – sonreí tomando sentándome – Tiene lógica tu punto, pero aun así eres exagerada.

- _"Un lugar al que pertenecer: si no eres sangre limpia puedes ir largándote, tú no perteneces aquí…" _– continuó sin darle importancia a lo que yo decía. Se sentó a mi lado.

- Dramática.

- "Un lugar al que pertenecer". Un Malfoy rompiendo reglas. ¿Estás seguro que toda tu familia siempre ha sido sangre limpia? ¿Es de casualidad una frase para ocultar algo? ¿O para gritar a los mil vientos algo?

Alcé mis hombros con indiferencia.

- Sinceramente, y creo no ser el único de mi familia, esa frase da mucho a pensar. Sin embargo, puedes interpretarla de mil formas. Nadie nunca sabrá el verdadero significado, el creador de Malfoy Manor murió con la verdad.

- Entonces por qué quería tu madre que tú me lo dijeras – musitó observando su alrededor antes de voltearse a mí.

- No sé. "Un lugar al que pertenecer" – repetí viendo a Hermione.

Levanté la mano para acariciar su rostro. Con el pulgar delineé su labio inferior.

- ¿Lo harás? – susurró.

La expresión de su cara me tenía un poco confundido. Había tanta contradicción en sus gestos: sus labios se habían entreabierto dando permiso, su ceño ligeramente fruncido manifestaba entre enojo e incomodidad, y sus ojos brillosos denotaban dolor.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dije acercándome más a ella.

- Si lo vas a hacer, adelante…sino, entonces deja de complicarlo todo, Draco – dijo poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Complicar qué? ¿Hacer qué?

- Besarme, Draco. Tus gestos me demuestran que deseas hacerlo, pero no lo haces y te comportas como si sólo estuvieras jugando. Actúas como si estuvieras esperando algo de mi parte, como si solamente me hubieses traído con la esperanza que acostarte contigo. Me halagas como tú sólo sabes hacerlo, me provocas con caricias, pero no me das nada a cambio, sólo esperas.

- Hermione…

- ¿Y crees que no me duele? – dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

Caminó rápido por el jardín.

No supe cuantas horas me había quedado sentado en la dura y fría piedra. El viento frío me avisó lo tarde que debía ser, al menos la noche había caído. Estiré mi cuerpo desentumeciéndolo. Regresé al calor de la mansión. Mi madre le había pedido a Granger (sin que la castaña tuviera la más mínima idea) que me llevara allí con la finalidad de que reflexionara mi decisión. Si bien yo heredaría la mansión dentro de algunos años como la tradición lo mandaba, no con ello quería decir que yo me identificara con el lugar. La cuestión era que yo pertenecía a este lugar. A Inglaterra. Pertenecía a quienes me amaban y no a quien me había lastimado. Pertenecía a donde estaba _ella_. A donde estaba Hermione. Porque con ella había encontrado el lugar al que había pertenecido una vez. Ella me había devuelto algo de mi vida antigua.

Entré a su habitación. Estaba en la cama con su pijama puesta y leyendo uno de los libros que nunca en su vida había visto, pero había leído sobre él en otros. Su rostro iluminado por la emoción me había hecho sentir la persona más poderosa del mundo. Le había ofrecido algo que nadie podría hacerlo al existir pocos ejemplares en todo el mundo, y las familias de magos no lo enseñaban a nadie que no fuera de su propio linaje, así que pasaba de familia a familia. Levantó su mirada de las páginas y frunció el ceño ante mi presencia. Cuando hizo a un lado el libro fue suficiente para mí. Cerré la puerta con el pestillo y caminé en grandes zancadas. Al subirme a la cama me dirigí directamente entre sus piernas, quien sin oponerse me permitió acomodarme allí. Atrapé su boca con un sonido subiendo por mi garganta. El calor y su humedad al entrar en contacto con mi boca me hicieron gemir roncamente. Mis manos se deslizaron por su estómago desnudo, deleitándome en su cálida piel.

- ¿Crees que para mí es un juego…extrañar oler tu piel…acariciar tu cuerpo? – dije en su oído cuando solté sus labios.

Mordí el lóbulo.

- No tienes idea de cuánto estuve deseando poder besarte – gruñí regresando a su boca, besándola con fuerza – No imaginas de lo que deseo hacerte en mi cama.

Alcé sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Y me dediqué a succionar y besar su cuello.

- No sólo te traje aquí para tener sexo contigo una última vez, porque sí esperaba que pudiera hacerte gemir… ¡Maldita sea, Hermione! No sólo deseo algo de ti, lo espero y lo quiero…

Me puse rígido cuando lo comprendí.

Y me levanté de golpe de la cama cuando también comprendí que nunca sería de esa manera. No cuando esperaba algo de ella…algo que tenía una sola vía. Salí del cuarto rápidamente. Ella tenía razón, me estaba comportando de un modo que complicaba las cosas. Éramos amigos y besarla y desearla no era adecuado. Me dejé caer en la cama frustrado. Por supuesto que la deseaba y ese anhelo no iba a desaparecer incluso después de mucho tiempo.

El fuerte golpe de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse fue lo único que me avisó de que ella había entrado.

- ¿Crees que puedes venir a mi habitación y besarme como lo hiciste? ¿Como si en verdad yo te gustara y siguieras deseándome para luego irte como si nada?

Me puse de pie.

- Nunca quise ofenderte.

- ¿Piensas que estar en tu casa te da derecho a decirme que me extrañas? – su voz en este punto se quebró por el llanto – ¿Pero que solamente extrañas tocarme y besarme…que extrañas un cuerpo del cual disfrutar?

- Nunca sólo un cuerpo, Hermione – expuse acercándome a ella.

- No te acerques – dijo alejándose.

Se limpió con fuerza las lágrimas de la cara.

Su mirada me dejó congelado. Estaba seguro que en este momento deseaba matarme con sus propias manos. Había tanto rencor en sus ojos. Odio y dolor por lo que estaba sintiendo. Por lo que yo le estaba haciendo sentir. El paso que di hacia ella, lo dio al mismo tiempo hacia atrás. Lo único que pude hacer fue observarla.

Después de más de un minuto en silencio volví a costarme. Frustrado di un golpe en el colchón. ¡Todo se estaba yendo por el camino equivocado! Atrapé con fuerza cabello en mis manos. Lo único que quería era tenerla entre mis brazos para hacerle sentir que no sólo deseaba un cuerpo, pero si ella no me permitía acercarme no había forma de que lo supiera. En este momento lo que menos tenía eran palabras. Giré la cara al sentir movimiento en la cama. Se recargó en mi pecho y empezó llorar. La rodeé con los brazos.

- ¿Entonces es todo? – dijo entre sollozos. Sentí el cuello humedecerse por sus lágrimas – ¿Te irás? ¿Me dejaras atrás como… como si nada hubiera pasado?

Y allí estaba mi respuesta definitiva.

Había ido a buscarla a su casa no sólo porque mi madre me había pedido que lo hiciera (esa mujer inteligente sabía que Hermione tendría mucho que ver en mi decisión si venia aquí, ¡que estúpido había sido en no pensarlo de esa forma!), sino que yo esperaba que me lo pidiera. No quería sólo tenerla en mi casa para sexo, quería que me dijera que yo era importante para ella. Que no sólo ella se había convertido alguien importante para mí.

No deseaba obtener algo de ella, quería tener algo con ella.

Amigos, sí claro. Nosotros éramos más que eso. Yo quería más que eso. Quería lo que teníamos cuando todo había empezado, pero con más, no sabía qué, pero lo quería.

- Ególatra, nunca egoísta, ¿recuerdas? – dije acariciando su espalda.

Seguí acariciando su espalda desnuda durante los minutos que pasaron en lo que se tranquilizó. La escuché tomar un profundo respiro antes de hablar. Deseaba tanto saber qué es lo que estaba pasando en este preciso momento por su cabeza.

- ¿Te irás? – su voz ronca por el llanto aún era delicada. Una caricia que hacía estremecer.

- No, Hermione.

- ¿Fui yo la culpable de que decidieras irte? – sus labios se movieron sobre mi pecho al tener la cabeza escondida.

- Fueron muchas cosas, Hermione. Me siento tan presionado por mi padres; Lucius odia la educación de Hogwarts, mi madre está a punto de estallar con las amenazas de su esposo. Estoy cansando de los estúpidos ataques. Y luego estás tú…

- Espera, quiero antes decirte algo – dijo.

Se removió entre mis brazos para que la soltara. Se sentó a mi lado, yo me quedé como estaba.

- Sabes que tu padre nunca volverá a manejar tu vida, al menos que tú lo permitas - continuó – El día que tu vida vuelva a correr peligro estarás preparado y sobre todo, no estarás solo. Tienes a tu madre, lista para lo que te amenace. Un segundo ataque por parte de Lucius no los volverá a tomar desprevenidos, tu padre subestima al pequeño hijo que conoció antes del ataque a los niños muggles, él mismo creó su enemigo.

Negué sin saber si me divertía la última parte del comentario o sentirme complacido.

- Él es poderoso, aun me falta por aprender, me ganaría en un duelo.

Apoyó una de sus manos en mi estómago.

- Nadie dijo que lo enfrentarías con varita – respondió con suavidad – Eres un gran mago, Draco, podrías derrotarlo. De ti no puedo esperar otra cosa que no sea usando tu inteligencia como arma. Él subestima la mente brillante de un hijo que un día fue _débil_ frente a sus ojos.

Alcé una mano para limpiar su cara. Las lágrimas habían dejado sus pestañas mojadas, sus ojos ligeramente hinchados y su nariz un poco roja. Nunca se había visto más perfecta y deseable.

- No intentes halagarme.

- No lo hago. Un día lo dije, y hoy lo vuelvo a repetir, eres una gran persona, madura e inteligente. En cuanto a Narcisa, he escuchado por allí que una madre se convierte en una fiera cuando algo o alguien atenta contra la vida de su hijo.

Reí. A veces podía ser tan…bueno, _ella_.

- Vaya, Granger, no creí que pudieras sonar tan soberanamente sabelotodo, pero lo has demostrado.

Se unió a mis risas sin ofenderse en lo mínimo. Deslicé mi mano por su mejilla, deleitándome en su suavidad. En su calor. Cerró los ojos, acunando su rostro en el hueco de mi mano.

- ¿Draco? – susurró.

- ¿Si? – respondí un poco distraído. Deseaba tanto poderla besar de nuevo. Un beso no me bastaba. Quería más. Mucho más. Necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos.

- Los ataques un día los superarás – dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas y abrió los ojos para mirarme – Algo te fue arrebatado cuando te obligaron a matar a esos niños muggles y tú sabes tanto como yo, que inconscientemente te aferras a lo que un día esos pequeños fueron. La falta de aire, el dolor… aún sigues castigándote por lo que tuvieron que vivir en sus últimos minutos; la cuestión es que nunca debiste castigarte tú mismo por algo que no fue tu culpa. Sé que piensas distinto a lo que yo digo, y lo entiendo, pero me gustaría que escucharas lo que tengo que decir…

Asentí. Sus palabras no decían más que la pura verdad. Me había tomado tiempo en descubrir que los ataques guardaban relación con los últimos minutos de los niños, me había dado cuenta de ello y que era lo más importante, pero seguía siendo culpable por la muerte de esos inocentes.

Su intensa mirada me hacía sentir al mismo tiempo incómodo y aceptado. Incómodo porque había tanto allí, algo que podía descifrar fácilmente o podía fallar en mis conclusiones; y aceptado, bueno, sus ojos hablaban por sí solos. No se avergonzaba por quien yo era.

- Perdónate, Draco. Perdona lo que hiciste al ser obligado. Aquello que te arrancaron tan cruelmente sigue contigo, escondido en una parte de ti, esperando ser purificado, redimido.

La miré durante largo tiempo. Nunca había pasado por mi cabeza lo que ella me pedía. A pesar de, podía poner en práctica su consejo y seguir adelante. Merecía un poco de paz. Mi padre ya había hecho demasiado daño, me había lastimado siendo todavía casi un niño y me había marcado durante mucho tiempo, ahora me tocaba a mí continuar con el pie correcto.

Pero era fácil decirlo y pensarlo, no sabía si tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

- Descansa de todo, Draco, y déjalos descansar a ellos, los niños lo merecen. Yo estoy aquí contigo.

- Lo sé – susurré. De pronto me sentí avergonzado, pues su confianza en mí me había hecho sentir…conmovido. Y para alivianar el ambiente sonreí burlón, no sabía si estaba preparado para conversaciones muy serias – Tengo ojos, Hermione.

Bufó exasperada. Y soltó mi mano. Abrazó sus piernas al pecho y recargó su barbilla en lo alto de las rodillas. Con su cabeza un poco ladeada, me observó. Merlín, había extrañado verla. Acariciar sus labios, probar su boca, sentir el calor de su piel.

- Draco – dijo con suavidad.

- Hermione – repetí en el mismo tono. Sonreí de lado.

- Gracias por quedarte – murmuró con una suavidad que me hizo estremecer.

- No lo hice por ti – respondí irónico. Tenía que cambiar el giro de mis pensamientos si no terminaría acorralándola en la cama y estaba seguro que lo arruinaría todo.

Me sonrió.

- Lo sé, lo hiciste por tu madre, aun así me alegro que lo hicieras. Eres mi amigo, y…

Impaciente me incorporé y la aventé con suavidad sobre la cama y la aplasté con mi cuerpo. Con una rodilla abrí sus piernas para colocarme entre ellas, no obstante, obligué a mi cadera no hacer ningún movimiento. Si no, ambos estaríamos perdidos. Nada estaba claro entre nosotros, no quería meter la pata suponiendo hechos. Y aunque mi cuerpo estaba por estallar por necesidad del suyo, me contuve.

- ¡Maldición, Hermione! Que tan tonta puedes ser para que creas que no lo hice por ti…incluso mi madre sabe que lo habría hecho por ti, por eso te trajo, nadie me habría hecho cambiar de decisión.

Su jadeo de sorpresa fue música para mis oídos.

- No es justo para tu madre – su voz en hilo me llamaba para acercarme a su boca.

- Ella lo entiende – musité viendo sus labios.

- Entiende, ¿qué?

- Que es diferente entre las dos.

Y antes de pudiera siquiera plantearme seguir hablando, sus labios se encontraban en los míos, moviéndose hambrientos. Su húmeda y cálida lengua acariciando la mía me hizo gemir. Mordí su labio inferior, succionando más allá del placer. Presioné mis dedos en su cintura. Tanto su boca como su cadera ondulándose bajo mi cuerpo fueron un simple, pero claro recordatorio.

Ya nada de esto me satisfacía y sabía porqué. Ya no quería nada de esto. Nada a medias. Para mí ya no era suficiente.

Rompí el beso y dejé caer mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

- Estoy cansado de esto, Hermione.

- Lo sé – su ligeramente agitada respiración golpeó en mi oído. Estremeciéndome por completo.

- Estoy cansado del tira y afloja. No quiero continuar con eso…

Me empujó por los hombros para levantarme, pero solamente me apoyé en los codos para poder observarla. Su cara reflejaba preocupación, tal vez, ansiedad. O nerviosismo. No sabía con exactitud como identificar su gesto.

- Estás diciendo, que…

- Sí, Hermione. Quiero poder besarte cuando yo quiera, en el lugar que me plazca y frente a quien se me dé la gana.

Durante un par de segundos sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Su pequeña sonrisa dijo todo. ¡Merlín! Hoy no me cansaría de decirlo y mentalmente me armé de valor para reconocerlo abiertamente, estaba seguro que no sería la última vez en utilizar el adjetivo, ya el orgullo era algo pasado de moda.

Sonriéndome de esa forma, tan tímida y segura a la vez… se veía simplemente hermosa. Tan delicada.

- Deseo poder estar contigo siempre presente – murmuró acariciando mis labios – No como algo casual y efímero, y principalmente, quiero a mi amigo a mi lado.

- Y lo tendrás, Hermione. Pero con más, mucho más…

- ¿Qué pasará si le ponemos nombre a lo que tenemos? – cuestionó un poco escéptica.

- Nada – aseguré.

Ella asintió. Luego empezó a reír nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – sonreí dejándome llevar por el sonido de su risa.

Se cubrió la cara antes de contestar.

- _Novio_. Me reía de esa palabra – su voz ahogada por sus manos me pareció igual de clara que siempre, hoy mis sentidos estaban más despiertos que nunca – En mi mente se escuchaba graciosa, pero ahora que lo digo en voz alta me provoca nervios.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿De verdad le pondremos título a lo que sea que tuvimos?

- No hay nada más que anhele en este momento que sea de esa forma.

- ¿Por qué? – sus manos volaron lejos de su rostro.

Estaba sorprendida. Y eso me encantaba. Nada mejor como darle sorpresas agradables a quien te gustaba. Que decir, gustar se quedaba corto. Fascinar.

- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? – dije en voz baja acercándome a su boca. Con la lengua delineé el labio inferior, luego me acerqué a su oído.

- ¿De qué?

- Como no sentirme orgulloso cuando tengo a mi lado a alguien tan perfecta como tú – susurré a su oído.

Deslicé mis labios por su cara hasta llegar a su boca y besarla con ganas. Me dejé caer de espaldas y la atraje conmigo, acercándola por completo a mi cuerpo. Volver a sentir su cálida piel en mis manos era estremecedor. La sentí removerse hasta sentarse a horcadas sobre mi cadera. Sonrió apaciblemente.

- Quiero estar contigo – musitó.

Si ella no había escuchado el sonido escandaloso cuando pasé saliva, entonces debía estar sorda…sentía la boca tan seca.

- No necesito que me lo pidas, Hermione – mi voz pastosa y ronca del deseo debería darme vergüenza, pero el anhelo por tenerla bajo mi cuerpo era más fuerte que cualquier otro pensamiento humillante – Deseo tanto poder hacerlo contigo.

- ¿Hacer qué?

Hermione no hacía preguntas sin una intención real de fondo. _Estar con alguien_ significaba tener sexo, además si ambos habíamos acordado estar juntos en el sentido de ser pareja, sólo quedaba una sola forma más de _estar juntos_ y esa era tener una sesión fantástica de sexo. Y aunque no imaginaba a donde quería llegar, respondí por la vía más fácil y obvia de su petición.

- Tener sexo. ¿A qué más me puedo referir? Tenemos un buen historial juntos.

Soltó una carcajada, y después su sonrisa se esfumó de su cara junto con el sonido de su risa. Ella negó con su cabeza. Sus manos jugueteaban distraídamente con los botones de mi camisa.

- Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

- ¿Qu-e…qué?

Su mirada por algún motivo no se encontraba con la mía, sus ojos vagaban por cualquier parte entre mi cuello y pecho, menos en mi cara. Tomó aire profundamente y entonces sus palabras barbotaron rápidamente, atropellándose una con la otra.

- Un día dije que para hacer el amor con alguien debes querer a esa persona, sentir algo por ella y… tú me gustas…me gustas mucho, Draco. No es sólo atracción física, me gusta la persona que eres. Te aprecio demasiado y…

- No nece...

Puso su mano sobre mi boca. Seguía sin mirarme.

- Shh. Tú me demostraste muchas veces que para ti hacer el amor era poner en un pedestal mi cuerpo, tratarme con respeto…ahora yo quiero demostrarte lo que para mí significa hacer el amor con la persona que me gusta.

- Hermione – dije sin voz.

Y entonces su mirada se encontró con la mía. El brillo arrebatador en sus ojos café se quedó corto en comparación cuando sus palabras salieron en un torrente suave y cálido:

- ¿Me dejarías hacerte el amor?

- Hoy. Mañana. Cuando quieras, pero hazlo ya.

Su boca, tranquila, pero jodidamente sensual se posó en mis labios, abriendo con anticipación mis labios con su lengua. Mis manos no perdieron tiempo, las deslicé como un poseso por su espalda y vientre. Ella con suavidad las alejó de su cuerpo y empezó a desabrochar la camisa. La calma con que lo hacía estaba por volverme loco, tanto tiempo sin poder estar con ella…quería ya estar dentro de ella. Levantó una mano para acariciar mi cara, en un gesto tranquilizador. Me conocía tan bien que creía necesario hacerme saber que tendría mi turno. Su plano abdomen era tal como lo recordaba, tibio y suave. El top que cubría su busto era algo que sin duda guardaría para mí. Su pijama sencillo me hizo pensar en la seda. Hermione no necesitaba de seda fina ni joyas exclusivas ni ropa costosa para resaltar su belleza. Tal cual era perfecta. El pantalón de franela cuadrado de su pijama y su top eran los adecuados. Más atractiva no se podía ver. Me levanté para sacarme por completo la camisa. Me volvió a empujar para acostarme. Sus dedos delinearon cada centímetro de piel de mi pecho y abdomen. Su cadera en movimiento me hizo gruñir de satisfacción.

Me sujetó las manos a mis costados cuando intenté acariciarla.

Al inclinarse me dio un corto beso, después sus labios continuaron su camino por el cuello, donde se detuvo a succionar por un par de minutos. Su aliento secando la saliva me hizo levantar la cadera de golpe. Su risa suave en mi oído era lo más que podía hacer sin actuar.

- Hermione.

- Shh.

Siguió deslizando su boca por mi clavícula, pasando por mi pecho, donde se entretuvo jugueteando con mis pezones. Solté el aire de golpe al ponerse en contacto sus dientes y lengua con la piel más sensible. Sus dedos encontraron la pretina del pantalón, desabrochando el botón y bajando con deliberada calma el cierre. Los deslizó fuera de mis piernas mientras me sonreía. Sacó mis zapatos, después los calcetines. Se agachó y depositó un beso en el empeine de mi pie, depositó otro en la rodilla. El calor de las puntas de sus dedos adentrándose en la pretina del bóxer puso en marcha mi respiración como si hubiese recorrido cientos de metros en un maratón. Cerré los ojos cuando empezó a deslizarlos para sacarlos. Su boca en mi vientre bajo me hizo respingar. ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿De verdad tendría su boca allí abajo? Sentí unos segundos después su indecisión, por un momento creí que se había arrepentido…cuando la tibieza de su lengua acarició allí donde había puesto sus labios me hizo comprender que estaba esperando mi permiso. La lujuria disminuyó poco por un momento al darme cuenta que era la primera vez que alguien esperaba para obtener una respuesta de si era lo correcto lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Hermione no había dado por hecho que cualquier hombre daría cualquier cosa por sexo oral. Y ella esperaba para saber si era lo que deseaba. Estaba seguro que nunca antes lo había hecho, de ser lo contrario, ya hubiera empezado sin importarle mi respuesta… si no estuviera agachada se habría dado cuenta que necesitaba tenerla en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. La deseaba de cualquier forma posible. Y como no podía hablar por lo excitado que estaba, acaricié su cabeza para darle la señal que esperaba.

Cuando sus labios entraron en contacto por primera vez con mi piel sensible, supe que estaba perdido. Apreté con tanta fuerza la mano entre su cabello que me preocupó haberla lastimado. La sensación era…sangrado y bendito Merlín… perdóname Merlín por siempre invocarte a ti… era la primera vez que Hermione hacía esto conmigo, pero enseguida su lengua y boca borraron rastro de las otras que en su momento estuvieron posadas allí.

Me distraje durante un largo segundo al notar una diferencia en mi cuerpo.

La única parte fría de mi cuerpo eran las manos. La fuerza con que me aferraba a las cobijas estaba causándome dolor en los dedos. La sangre sin duda no circulaba por allí, yendo alegremente a otro lugar. La suavidad de su lengua trabajando en equipo simultáneamente con sus labios, incluso sus dedos eran…dedicados, tranquilos, suaves…nada hecho con agresividad ni repulsión. La delicadeza con que sus dientes se deslizaban a lo largo de mi ardiente piel era más de lo que podía soportar. De un momento a otro me vendría y no quería que todo acabara tan pronto. La jalé de los hombros y aplasté su boca con desesperación, gimiendo roncamente cuando sus dedos acariciaron fugazmente a lo largo y ancho de mi miembro. En un movimiento rápido saqué el pequeño top dejando al descubierto sus perfectos y redondos pechos. Me los llevé a la boca. Suspiró arqueándose hacia mí.

- No, espera – jadeó alejándose – Esto es para ti, sólo para ti.

- Pero quiero acariciarte…

Se puso de pie para quitarse el pantalón y su ropa interior. Se colocó de nuevo a horcadas sobre mí y me besó. Acaricié su espalda y bajé las manos hasta llegar a su trasero, deleitándome con su suave piel. Rodeé su cintura para llegar a su vientre cuando se irguió y bajé una mano para encontrarme con el calor de su centro. Pero sus manos una vez más me detuvieron.

- No.

- No hagas esto, Hermione, sabes que lo…

Las palabras quedaron atascadas en mi garganta cuando la sentí deslizarse por mi vientre, buscando mi miembro…el calor de su centro entró en contacto en un fluido y rápido movimiento. Ambos gemimos cuando estuve dentro de ella. Se quedó quieta, relajando su respiración un par de segundos. Poco a poco empezó a moverse, apresando mis manos en la cama.

Desesperado porque no me diera liberad de movimiento la giré rápidamente cuando la sentí aflojar el agarre de mis manos y me coloqué encima sin salirme de ella, detuve cualquier movimiento.

- Draco – dijo sorprendida y un tanto apesadumbrada por el cambio de papeles – Quiero que esta vez sólo sea para ti…

- Lo entiendo, de verdad, y desde el momento en que dijiste que me harías el amor me has hecho sentir lo que deseas…pero mi placer no está completo sin sentirte a ti.

Acaricié su vientre, dirigiéndome hacia arriba de las costillas. Delineé su pezón, duro por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Pasé mi lengua por su cuello, saboreando su piel. Succioné el lóbulo. Volví a su cuello, donde mordí con suavidad.

- Pero me sientes cuando te beso, te toco… - jadeó cuando me removí dentro de ella.

- _Yo_ quiero sentirte, tocarte…detesto no poder hacerlo, lo sabes, Hermione. Quiero darte placer, como tú me lo estás dando a mí. Necesito saber que estás en la misma sintonía que yo…necesito tenerte entre mis brazos. No me dejes a un lado para que sea el centro de atención.

Acaricié sus labios en un movimiento a penas perceptible con mi boca. Esperando su respuesta. Observé su cara. Su cabello esparcido como un halo castaño sobre las cobijas negras la hacía ver salvaje y sensual. Se mordió el labio indecisa, ella quería tanto consentirme, dedicar su tiempo en mi placer. Pero ella no entendía que yo no podía dejar que fuera así. Una parte de mi cuerpo me decía que la dejara seguir con su plan, pues en su cara se veía que deseaba tanto poder cumplir con su palabra. Y otra parte de mi cuerpo pedía a gritos poder saborearla, mi placer no estaba completo sin saber que ella lo estaba sintiendo también.

- Cualquier otro día, Hermione. Hoy no. No cuando te tendré de nuevo conmigo. Te necesito para mí… quiero que seas mía.

¿Es que no entendía que era doloroso para mí no sentirla con todas las de la ley? Podía hacerme su muñeco sexual cuando deseara, pero hoy no podía permitírselo. Éramos los dos o nada.

El movimiento de su cadera fue su única, pero directa respuesta. Llevé mi boca al pezón que no masajeaba. Lo succioné y mordisqué con cuidado. Delineé su pequeña cintura. Luego comencé a moverme. Gimió aferrando sus manos con fuerza en mi espalda.

- ¿Me besas? – pidió jadeante.

Sonreí complacido. Esto estaba gustándome más de lo que había pensando. Entre nosotros ya no existían barreras. Estábamos haciendo precisamente lo que antes nos detenía por no tener la confianza. Empezábamos a decir las cosas como las pensábamos, no nos deteníamos ni nos quedábamos con ganas de hacer o decir algo. Esto de ser pareja estaba resultado fácil y agradable. Demasiado agradable.

- Lo que me pidas es tuyo. Mi boca, mi cuerpo…

- Mío – susurró sobre mis labios.

- Incluido un placer sexual inimaginable – jadeé arremetiendo más rápido.

Su risa fue interrumpida por un bajo gemido que subió por su garganta. Dejó caer la cabeza cuando los movimientos se hicieron más rápido, uniéndose a mí cada vez que me enterraba en ella, curvando su cuerpo cuando me alejaba. Sus dedos presionando fuertemente en mi espalda y sus músculos internos atrapándome cuando volvíamos a estar unidos hasta lo más hondo, me llevaron al punto inevitable de nuestra unión. Apoyé mi frente en su hombro, moviendo más lento, pero mucho más profundo.

Sus jadeos suaves y bajos me hicieron saber que estaba cerca de llegar al clímax. Mordí su hombro con fuerza, tratando de aplacar el ardor que inundaba mi cuerpo. Gimió con dolor y placer, dándole la bienvenida gustosamente al deleite. Un ahogado gemido llegó a mi oído. Con unas últimas arremetidas culminé junto con ella. Me desplomé encima suyo una vez satisfecho.

Rodé fuera de su cuerpo cuando me compuse un poco y la jalé hacia mi pecho, envolviendo su cintura. Su respiración poco a poco también fue volviendo a la normalidad. Con un profundo suspiro acarició con su nariz mi cuello, depositó un beso.

Sonreí. Había sido…fabuloso. Jodidamente Perfecto. Ya éramos dos los que podíamos usar esa expresión. Y esto sólo era el principio, tanto en la relación que empezábamos como en lo que acabábamos de hacer. Estar con ella una sola vez no era suficiente, necesitaba más de sus labios, de su cuerpo frotándose contra el mío, de sus jadeos…de rodear su pequeño cuerpo y moverme dentro de ella, una y otra vez. Aspiré su esencia. El olor de su piel sudada y cabello limpio. Una vez había deseado tenerla exclusivamente para mí, y como el caprichoso que era me había empecinado en que así fuera… y ahora la tenía para mí. Con todos los derechos. Y aunque si bien la palabra _novia_ me parecía extraña y casi ajena tanto a mi mente, oídos y labios, no era tan terrible. No con ella. Con el tiempo había descubierto que con Hermione muchas cosas eran posibles y sabía de antemano que no era algo de lo que podía huir asustado o incómodo. Era algo a lo que podía abrazar ciegamente, sabiendo el confort y complacencia que obtendría. Ambos sabíamos que era la respuesta correcta.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasé ensimismado en mis pensamientos cuando acaricié su cintura para darle a entender que estaba listo para continuar lo que sería una larga noche. Metí mi mano entre sus piernas para rozar sutilmente su frágil centro. Pero no respondió. Me alejé todo lo posible para buscar su cara sin separarla de mi cuerpo. Sus ojos cerrados y su tranquila respiración me avisaron que se había quedado dormida. Miré mi alegre anatomía y luego resoplé.

Pasados unos minutos me repuse de mi desilusión de no volverlo a hacer. En eso me culpaba a mi solito por echar a volar mi imaginación y darle rienda suelta a lo que quería hacer en mi cama. Agarré las cobijas para cubrirnos. Hermione no tenía idea lo que era para mí tenerla entre mis brazos, durmiendo y confiando lo suficiente en mí como para abandonarse a su anhelado sueño. Era tan satisfactorio como tener su cuerpo.

Mía.

Qué bien se sentía decirlo en voz alta. Sólo mía.

…. …. …. …. …. ….

…. …. …. …. …. ….

El suave calor en mi espalda desnuda me despertó. Luego fui consciente de las caricias en el mismo lugar donde el sol calentaba mi piel. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada tranquila de Draco, absorto en lo que sus manos hacían en mí. Era increíblemente placentero este despertar junto a él, no me parecía ni tenso ni raro. Se sentía bien.

- Hola – dije somnolienta.

Sus ojos se despegaron rápido de mi espalda y buscaron mi cara. Se acercó a besar mi hombro y luego cerca de mi oído dijo en voz baja:

- No me decido de qué forma te ves más hermosa.

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo, provocando un nudo en mi vientre bajo.

- ¿Cuáles opciones barajaste? – susurré completamente halagada.

Sus labios recorrieron mi mejilla descubierta, acariciando cada centímetro de piel hasta llegar al cuello.

- Despierta, eres sensata; desnuda, te ves sensual; dormida, luces serena…y en cada una de tus facetas eres completamente mía.

Alcé mi boca para buscar la suya, sin duda alguna sus labios debían estar ansiosos al igual que los míos…buscando saborearlos. Me giré para apoyarme en la espalda y besarlo cómodamente. Cuando nos separamos algo me llamó la atención.

En el techo alto y blanco se reflejaba una cantidad variada de colores llamativos en forma de rombos. Cambiaban continuamente de colores, así como de posición. Como si danzaran al son de cada cambio. Y al mismo tiempo se reflejaba en el suelo. Y éstos llegaban hasta mi estómago y parte de la espalda de Draco. Eso debía ser lo que él observaba atentamente en mi espalda mientras las delineaba.

- Esto es parte de la magia que guarda la mansión – dijo viendo lo que observaba fascinada – En un principio creímos que era efecto de la fuente que está más cercana…pero sólo en esta habitación a esta hora de la mañana se aparece este extraño espectáculo durante unos cuantos minutos y luego desaparece como si los espectadores hubiesen recibido gran regalo. Estaba por despertarte para que lo vieras…era algo que te quería mostrar cuando planeamos el viaje aquella primera vez antes de que pasara, bueno, lo que pasó. Creí que lo encontrarías interesante.

- Pero al parecer estabas más entretenido con otra cosa – sonreí. Era fascinante escucharlo hablar tanto y tan relajado. Las charlas insustanciales me parecían simplemente fascinaste.

- Ya te lo dije…ambas vistas son entretenidas – lascivo recorrió mi cuerpo desnudo.

- Creí haber escuchado otra palabra – murmuré delineando sus labios.

- ¿Sensual?

- No.

- ¿Lujuriosa?

- No.

- ¿Seductora?

- No – dije girando los ojos – Olvídalo.

Me levanté y busqué mi pijama para ponérmelo. Mientras lo hacía observé su cuerpo desnudo cuando se dejó caer de espalda bufando por mi obvia esquiva a sus planes. Su pálida piel lucia saludable, no enferma cuando se ponía mal con sus ataques…ataques que esperaba se terminaran pronto. Su cabello despeinado y cayendo libre por su cara estaba teñido con destellos de los colores que se reflejaba sutilmente del techo. Alcé la mirada. Tenía razón. El espectáculo de luces estaba perdiendo energía y estaba por desaparecer. Eso sí que era extraño, pero hermoso. Era como el reflejo de cientos de diamantes. Este lugar debía tener más magia que muchos magos juntos y era algo increíblemente interesante. Su delgado torso subía y baja con su tranquila respiración. Una de sus manos se posó en su cadera, entonces bajé mi mirada.

Cerré los ojos, si continuaba hacia abajo estaría perdida.

- ¿Quieres que tomemos la ducha juntos? – su voz baja y persuasiva me estremeció.

- No – dije casi sin voz caminando hacia la puerta.

- Vamos, tenemos todavía una hora para llegar al Callejón Diagón.

- No hay porqué correr, tenemos mucho por delante – dije poniendo la mano sobre la manija.

- ¡Espera! – me quedé de espalda a él, consciente de que estaba desnudo y sin pudor alguno – Quiero besarte.

Me giré con los ojos cerrados. No quería caer en su trampa. Conocía a Draco, por él nos quedaríamos todo el día en cama y no precisamente durmiendo. Cuando se lo proponía era de carrera larga.

- ¿Porqué no me miras? – su susurrante voz acarició mi oído.

- Sé lo que pretendes.

- Crees que lo hago deliberadamente… tal vez sí o tal vez no. Es sólo que lo ves así porque también lo quieres – rió suavemente. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cintura y me pegaron a su cuerpo. La cálida piel de su cuerpo entró en calor con las partes descubiertas del mío.

- Si, pero no en este momento. Es normal sentirse así cuando ves un cuerpo desnudo que te gusta.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes? – sus labios jugaron suavemente con los míos, después mordió un poco el inferior.

- Estoy segura que como te sientes también tú – suspiré ladeando mi cabeza para permitirle besarme el cuello.

- ¿Excitada?

- Si – la voz salió con trabajo y tan bajo que ni siquiera yo me oí. Aún negándome a abrir los ojos.

Su risa se escuchó más lejana. Me atreví a mirarlo.

Se alejó un paso de mí. Sonriendo con arrogancia, pero en sus ojos había otra cosa. Estaba sosegado.

- Tienes razón – se dio la vuelta para entrar al baño. El panorama de su trasero era…bueno…qué podía decir…me gustaba. ¡A quién no!

- ¿En qué? – dije embelesada por su andar insolente, él muy consciente de que lo observaba impúdicamente.

- Hay mucho por experimentar, será entretenido probar algunas cosas en el colegio, no hay porque quitarle la diversión – dijo deteniéndose en el dintel de la puerta para mirarme.

Su intensa mirada gris recorriéndome me hizo sentir tan desnuda como él, a diferencia que yo sí me sentí cohibida y él al parecer estaba en su mejor momento. Desnudo, soberbio…un hombre seguro de sí y de lo que provocaba en una mujer. O mejor dicho, en lo que provocaba en mí.

Bufé y me di la vuelta. Su divertida risa me hizo sonreír cuando cerré la puerta. ¡Merlín! Su suponía que esto ya no era más un juego y nos estaba divirtiendo como si lo fuera, aun a pesar de que el paso que habíamos dado era más serio de lo que nunca había sido y fuera para que estuviéramos nerviosos.

O tal vez sólo se trataba de que estuviéramos conformes con nuestras decisiones y nos sentíamos relajados. Había aceptación y confianza entre nosotros y en lo que recién empezábamos oficialmente.

…

..

…

Cuando nos acercamos al salón principal de la mansión Narcisa nos esperaba cerca de la chimenea, donde aventó los polvos _flu_ que hicieron que las chispas verdes iluminaran su enorme espacio.

No dejé que Draco me tomara de la mano, no me sentía cómoda en presencia de la señora de la casa. Era una mujer muy intimidante y aunque habíamos cruzado palabras con anterioridad y me había dejado en claro muchas cosas, necesitaba cientos de charlas para tener la confianza suficiente para tomar incluso la mano de su hijo frente a ella.

- Cuando lleguen las vacaciones navideñas – empezó a decir Narcisa con ese hablar suyo característico una vez que nos vio entrar – ven unos días con nosotros.

- Pediré permiso – sonreí ante su amable gesto.

- ¿A quién? – cuestionó Malfoy irónico.

- A mis papás y amigos – puse en mi cara el gesto más inocente que pude. Él sabía que lo hacía a propósito al mencionar a mis amigos.

- ¿A Potter y Weasley? – arguyó enojado – No tienes porque hacerlo.

- Debo hacerlo – expuse dirigiéndome a Narcisa. Con Draco sería imposible razonar – Paso las vacaciones con ellos en la Madriguera antes de ir al colegio.

- ¿Madriguera? – inquirió curiosa.

- Es así como la familia Weasley le llama a su hogar. Es un hermoso y acogedor lugar, está rodeada de grandes áreas verdes, las nevadas se ven increíbles, y qué decir de las puestas de sol…

- ¿Quién diantres llama a su hogar Madriguera? – murmuró mordaz Draco.

- Cuando tengas una respuesta avísanos – sonrió amablemente Narcisa ignorando el comentario de su hijo.

- Veré lo que pueda hacer – le devolví la sonrisa y luego me quedé pensando en algo – Será difícil dividirlas en tres.

Narcisa Malfoy se acercó a mí y me dio un corto, pero cordial abrazo. Aun no me podía acostumbrar a esta Narcisa, la imagen de una mujer arrogante y pedante estaba grabada en mi cabeza. Un prejuicio impuesto sin motivo alguno. Estaba segura que era una mujer típica de la alta sociedad, pero conmigo debía ser diferente por razones obvias.

- Ten un buen inicio de año escolar – dijo y luego bajó la voz – Cuídate y cuida de él.

Asentí devolviéndole el abrazo. Draco tomó mi mano antes de entrar a la chimenea. No estaba segura si me abría gustado ver o no la expresión de su mamá. Si la veía sonreír o algo por el estilo me habría hecho sentir rara, incómoda y confundida; pero si hubiese hecho mala cara me habría hecho sentir mal y no aceptada; y si no hubiese hecho ningún gesto me habría hecho sentir peor.

Cuando aparecimos en la taberna de Tom enseguida nos dirigimos a la salida para ir al callejón. Nos detuvimos en una esquina donde la gente no estaba pasando. Era imposible transitar en estas fechas cuando se acercaba el inicio del año escolar y los padres de familia estaban haciendo las compras. Y no eran pocos magos en el país haciéndolas.

Se acercó y me besó casi de forma desesperada. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos rápidos y con ímpetu. Antes de separarse mordió mi labio inferior con un poco de fuerza. Alcé una mano para acariciarme los labios, tontamente me quería asegurar que no me sangraba con esa mordida. Pero sólo los sentía un poco sensibles por la fuerza con la que me había besado.

- Tengo que irme – suspiré.

- Lo sé – dijo agarrando mi mano, pasó sus dedos por mis labios y me volvió a besar. Esta vez más suave.

- Mis padres se preguntarán donde estoy – dije sobre sus labios. Sabía que si continuaba con el beso Draco lo querría llevar a otro nivel.

- Si – gruñó Draco separándose un poco – Y yo seré el primero al que culpen. Creerán que te he secuestrado.

- Exagerado – reí.

Observé su rostro detenidamente. Si sus labios estaban más rosados que de costumbre, los míos debían estar iguales. Alcé una mano para acariciarlo. Su cabello un poco más crecido le cubría un poco los ojos ahora que no traía gel para mantenerlo en su lugar. Acaricié sus suaves labios.

- Nos vemos el 1ro de septiembre.

- Sí, dentro de un mes – respondió en un tono que parecía indicar que no le agradaba la idea.

- En realidad son 22 días – reí. Seguía sorprendiéndome lo diferente que podía ser conmigo. Relajado y sin que le importaran sus acciones. Acciones estaba segura no mostraría frente a nadie más.

- Como sea – dijo frío.

Me acerqué para a besarlo una última vez, deslicé mis manos por su cuello.

Sus ojos grises recorrieron mi rostro, se detuvieron un poco más en mis labios y luego regresó su mirada a la mía. En el silencio que se hizo Draco metió sus manos debajo de mi blusa, la túnica de ambos nos cubría de miradas ajenas y acarició mi vientre con suavidad y luego las recorrió hasta colocarlas en mi espalda.

- No quiero irme – murmuré cerrando los ojos. Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo todo lo que pude.

- No te vayas – respondió como si le pesara igual o más la separación.

Al final de cuentas esto era nuevo para los dos. Y experimentar todo sin barreras y siendo conscientes de nuestras decisiones era extraño, pero satisfactorio. Y como todo niño con nuevo juguete…bien, nos estaba gustando y mucho, pero al mismo tiempo nos asustaba. Teníamos ese gusanito inquieto de no querernos separar ni muy lejos ni por mucho tiempo, aunque ninguno lo aceptaba abiertamente, estábamos conscientes de que era de esa forma. Esta vez si llegaba a pasar algo, había mucho que perder.

Escondí mi cara en su cuello. Suspiré cuando sus manos bajaron hasta mi trasero y me apretó contra él con fuerza. Luego sus manos volvieron a subir a mi espalda en un suave movimiento.

- Ya me tengo que ir.

- Eso ya lo dijiste – se burló besando su cuello – Y sigues aquí.

- Lo digo en serio – suspiré resignada.

- Está bien – enojado me dio un último beso en el cuello y se alejó de mí.

Su rostro inalterable no me decía nada, pero su mirada lo delataba por completo. De verdad no quería que me fuera. Me mordí el labio decidiendo si era correcto o no darle un último beso. Si no lo hacía me arrepentía y si lo hacía pasaría lo mismo. De no hacerlo me quedaría con ganas de probar una vez más sus labios y de si hacerlo no querría dejar de besarlo.

Me puse de puntitas en los pies para dárselo, pero Draco detuvo sosteniéndome la cara para no acercarme.

- Tienes que irte ya, mi madre me espera en la mansión, tenemos cosas que arreglar – dijo un tanto molesto.

Parpadeé sorprendida por su rechazo y su tono de voz. Fruncí el ceño indignada y me di la vuelta.

No di dos pasos cuando con fuerza me regresó de un brazo y con un movimiento brusco me acercó a su pecho sacándome el aire. Su boca se estampó contra la mía y mordió mi labio inferior con suavidad. Succionándolo al tiempo que un gruñido subía por su garganta.

- Discúlpame – siseó – Sólo quiero que te quedes.

- Lo sé – dije mientras me levantaba en vilo.

Nos quedamos callados. Draco giró su cabeza a la izquierda, hacia el callejón que estaba a un lado de la tienda donde nos encontrábamos. Me bajó, agarró mi mano y caminó en esa dirección. Pasamos junto a muchas cajas vacías. Nos detuvimos junto a una puerta de servicio que estaba tapiada con tablas. En un movimiento rápido me acorraló contra la pared alzándome en vilo de nuevo.

- Sabes que te deseo, ¿verdad? – había pasión y enojo mezclado en su voz ronca.

- Si – respondí casi sin voz.

- Y también sabes que quisiera hacerte el amor aquí, ¿cierto?

- Si.

- Por supuesto sabes también que cada segundo que pase estaré ansioso de poder besarte, acariciarte y hacerte mía… de que estar contigo y tenerte a mi lado – sus labios de deslizaron por mi mejilla hasta llegar al cuello. Allí se dedicó a morder y succionar a su gusto.

- Draco.

Buscó mis labios de forma desesperada. Lastimándome un poco por su fuerza. Un par de veces nuestros dientes chocaron por sus movimientos bruscos. Y así como empezó el beso, terminó.

- Me lleno de odio al saber que Potter sólo tiene que atravesar una puerta para llegar a tu cuarto – dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

- Aunque es verdad lo que dices, no significa nada – susurré. Creía que cualquier palabra más fuerte a un simple murmuro lo alteraría más.

- Sé que no significa nada porque él es como un hermano para ti – dijo despectivo – Pero odio que sea así y estoy lleno de celos porque ese imbécil podrá tocarte cuando él quiera, incluso sé que volverán a dormir juntos.

- No tiene por qué ser de esa forma. No lo pienses así.

- Sé que tú no lo ves de la misma forma, pero para mí así es… eres mía y nadie debe tener más derecho que yo sobre ti.

Abrí mi boca ante esas palabras, pero simplemente no salió nada. Estaba completamente impactada por sus palabras posesivas.

- Debes saber que estaré loco por sentir tus labios otra vez, de saborear tu cuerpo por completo…de escucharte gemir… – comenzó a moverse contra mí con suavidad, haciéndose cada vez más íntimo el vaivén de sus caderas. Su boca buscó la mía y mientras me besaba sus manos se pasearon por mi cuerpo. Suspiré con el calor de sus manos – Debes saber que ya me siento loco.

- El tiempo pasará más rápido de lo que crees – tomé entre mis manos su cara. El gris de sus ojos se volvió más oscuro.

- Siempre intentando ser una sabelotodo insufrible – dijo exasperado poniéndome en el suelo con toda la tranquilidad que pudo demostrar.

Saqué la varita y recé un hechizo _confundus_ dirigido a la entrada del callejón.

- No tengo ganas de escucharte, Granger, a veces puedes ser exasperante.

- ¿Se puede saber que hice para que te ofendieras? – dije desesperada.

- Ya te puedes ir si quieres.

Ahogué un grito por lo frustrada que me sentía. No había hecho nada y él se estaba comportando como solía hacerlo siempre que algo no salía como él decía.

- Eres insoportable – gruñí.

- Lo eres más tú con tu tonito condescendiente.

Lo observé en un silencio inquieto. Draco resopló.

- No quiero enterarme de que te divertiste demás con Potter y mucho menos con la comadreja, aun no olvido el beso que le correspondiste gustosa.

Abrí la boca sorprendida. No podía creer cuan posesivo se podía comportar.

- Ahora vete ya – se acercó a darme un corto beso.

Y se dio la vuelta para dejarme parada y sin darme la oportunidad de preguntarle qué es lo había dicho o hecho para que se molestara.

Y de pronto la luz iluminó mi cerebro.

A veces Draco era difícil de entender, otras veces no tanto. No cuando prácticamente me estaba gritando lo que estaba pasando.

- Espera – lo llamé antes de que se alejara más.

Se giró hacia mí cerca de las cajas al principio del callejón.

- En el segundo que pienses en mí…– dije viéndolo directamente a los ojos mientras me llevaba las manos a la túnica para desabrocharla y luego sacarme la blusa de un sólo movimiento –…recuerda este momento y mis palabras.

Draco se quedó impresionado por lo que estaba haciendo, volteó preocupado hacia atrás, al inicio del callejón y luego lo entendió todo cuando abrió los ojos sorprendido. Nadie entraría allí. El hechizo confundiría a cualquiera que quisiera dirigirse por casualidad a ese callejón. En especial a los dueños de la tienda que tenían salida a este lugar.

- Toma todo lo que quieras de mí. Lo que creas que será suficiente… para que no me extrañes.

Los segundos pasaron lentos y casi agonizantes sin que él se moviera de donde estaba. Luego con un gruñido mezcla entre enojo y desesperación, se abalanzó sobre mí tomándome con brusquedad por el cuello y cintura para pegarme a él. No me besó, pero pegó su boca lo suficiente para rozarla con la mía. Podía sentir su pecho moverse con rapidez y su aliento cálido golpear en mi boca. Sin duda alguna mis palabras habían roto la barrera que con trabajo debía haberse puesto, y aunque en cada uno de los besos que nos habíamos dado con anterioridad habían sido fuertes y entusiastas, era obvio que se estaba conteniendo conocedor que si me correspondía con mayor pasión no habría modo de detenerse y terminaría haciéndomelo en público.

La excitación de Draco no era sólo visible, se podía palpar. La manera en que temblaba su cuerpo conteniéndose me hizo desearlo con tanto anhelo como el que él debía sentir por mí. Su aliento acariciándome de aquella forma me hizo jadear con anticipación. Aquel sonido fue lo más que pudo aguantar él, robándole toda cordura y enojo que hubiese podido sentir.

Dado que yo llevaba jeans tuvo que sacármelos, siempre con movimientos rápidos y algunas veces bruscos, yo saqué mis zapatos de forma atropellada, querer deshacerse de las prendas necesarias en ese estado ávido de Draco, aunque para hacerle justicia al rubio me había contagiado de su deseo, era un poco difícil. Atacó mi cuello, mordiendo y succionando fuerte y luego suave. Con pasión y poca ternura. No desabrochó el brassier, sino que lo bajó para agasajar un pecho primero y luego el otro. Lamiendo y chupando a su gusto. Yo lo único que podía era sostenerme de sus hombros para no desfallecer, las piernas me temblaban de la expectación. Nunca antes me había tomado de esta forma, tan pasional y con ímpetu. Jadeé cuando su mano de adentró en la ropa interior y la bajó en un movimiento casi inexistente. Ayudé a desabrochar su pantalón, que en este caso era lo único que necesitábamos fuera de su cuerpo. Su piel ardía bajo el tacto de mis dedos o era yo la que ardía. Ya no lo sabía. No importaba. Lo que de verdad era importante es que necesitaba sentirlo. Su respiración agitada y ruidosa en mi oído me hizo cerrar los ojos ansiosa. Gemí ruidosamente al sentirlo dentro de mí, llenándome de una profunda estocada. Pasados unos segundos sentí los dedos de Draco aferrándose fuertemente en mi cintura, absorto en lo que sentía. Lo escuché murmurar algo entre dientes, sin entender nada de lo que decía. Su boca se estampó en la mía, exigiendo llevar el ritmo de su caricia, provocándome con su avasallante lengua. Levantó más la pierna que tenía rodeada su cintura para adentrarse más y empezar sus rápidas y profundas embestidas. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda. Oh, Merlín, sagrado y venerado Merlín…algo estaba ardiendo y no era ningún edificio a nuestro alrededor. Mi piel sudada y ardiente me asfixiaba, mi bajo vientre se contraía con cada embestida y de allí se expandía por todo mi cuerpo…la cabeza de Draco cayó en mi hombro, besando y lamiendo, mordiendo en cualquier parte donde apoyara su boca…gemí tanto de dolor como de placer cuando las arremetidas se hicieron más rápidas y por el frenético movimiento me golpeaba contra la pared. Pero nada de aquello importaba. Sólo lo que sintiera Draco. De que disfrutara todo lo que quisiera. Que tomara lo que él quisiera de mí. Gimió roncamente, aplastándome todavía más entre la pared y su cuerpo, llenándome completamente con su liberación. Mis piernas se doblaron cuando terminaron también mis espasmos, pero me sostuvo fuertemente atrapándome en la fría y áspera pared.

Cuando se separó me observó sin decir nada. Ni una sonrisa. Sólo me miró fijamente. En su mirada gris había satisfacción por lo que acababa de hacer, el brillo en sus ojos lo delataba. Fue en menos de un segundo que vislumbré algo más, algo que no supe nombrar. Tomé una profunda respiración para calmar mi acelerado corazón y empecé a vestirme. Mientras acomodaba la parte de arriba, él me ayudó con la de abajo. Finalmente había sido la única que había sido despojada de todo. Una vez vestidos los dos, me tomó de la mano y caminamos a la salida del callejón.

Mi cabeza aun daba vueltas alucinada por lo que acabábamos de hacer. Nunca había visto a Draco tan…animal, un sensual y apasionado animal salvaje. Todo él había sido una fuerza ardiente e imponente. Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme o sino mis padres me verían con un semblante del que estaba segura que ni muerta desearía que imaginaran.

- ¿Dónde está mi maleta? – balbucí.

- La envié a tu casa desde la mansión.

- Mira, allí están – señalé a mis padres que estaban sentado fuera de la heladería con Harry. Los tres estaban riendo de algo.

Giré de nuevo hacia Draco. Se acercó y acarició mi cara. Sus dedos se detuvieron en mis labios. Le di un corto beso, pero él me detuvo poniendo una mano detrás de mi cuello y me besó con más fuerza.

- Extráñame – me ordenó aun con sus labios sobre los míos.

No me dio tiempo a responder porque había empezando a besarme de nuevo con la misma intensidad y sólo disminuyó el ritmo cuando moví mis labios con tranquilidad. Siguiendo la misma cadencia buscó mi lengua. Cuando nos separamos le di un beso en la mejilla y me di la vuelta.

.

* * *

¡Llegamos al capítulo final! ¡Sagrado Merlín! No lo puedo creer. Estoy tan feliz de que finalmente haya acabado una historia que empecé a escribir hace dos años. Sin importar que tuviera que saltar unos baches en el camino por algunas circunstancias y situaciones personales, llegué al capítulo que desde hace tanto tiempo estaba ya listo para ser leído. Y para aquellos que aun quieran saber qué es lo que pasará después de las vacaciones, tenemos el epílogo que oficialmente fue terminado de escribir (ya lo tenía redactado en hojas blancas desde hace más de un año) y que sólo faltaban por arreglar unos detalles. ¿Por qué les doy estos datos sin importancia para muchos? Bueno, me prometí que terminando de escribir y publicar ¿YeP?, entonces ese tiempo lo dedicaría para continuar con Alianza Irrevocable, historia que fue suspendida por mi falta de tiempo.

Así que esas son buenas noticias para todos los que esperan ansiosos leer un nuevo capítulo de AI, una vez que suba el epílogo, en unos días estarán leyendo el capítulo 8, titulado "Extravagante convenio".

*CorazonAtomicoDeLaViaLactea, *x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x, *VeronikaBlackHeart18, *greece06, *Jee Kuran 95, *Parvy en las Nubes, *malfoy19dani, *Pamex17, *pekelittrell, *patzy-chann, *andy-okulos, *Gabrielle Felton, *HarrypotterFann, *nonaloka.  
Y una vez más no me cansaré de agradecer a las lectoras que continúan leyéndome. Es realmente emocionante leer los reviews capítulo a capítulo, conocer sus pensamientos (de todo tipo, quejas, enojos, risas, nervios, queriendo ahorcar a los personajes o a mí, jaja):

Espero sus reviews por montones, nunca les pido uno, pero esta ocasión lo haré. Todos aquellos que siguen en las sombras, pero sé que están allí, vamos…háganse notar. Díganme lo que piensan ahora que estamos en la recta final.


	22. Epílogo: ¿dónde está mi premio?

Cuando me despedí de mis padres antes de alcanzar el andén 9 ¾ sentí una extraña sensación recorrer mi cuerpo. Presté atención a mí alrededor sin ver a nadie que pudiera estar observándome. Entre los cientos de personas que transitaban el lugar, tanto muggles como magos, era imposible divisar a alguien. Caminé haciéndome espacio entre la gente siendo lo más cuidadosa que podía con el baúl sin chocar con nadie. Una vez atravesada la pared me dirigí al grupo de personas que llamaba la atención más que cualquier otra cosa en aquel lugar. La familia de pelirrojos tenía más acompañantes de los que acostumbraran a estar presentes con el inicio de cada año escolar. El par de semanas que había pasado en la madriguera habían sido fabulosas, en especial con Charlie, quien me había hecho una promesa. Aunque Ginny, Ron, Harry y yo continuaríamos juntos en el colegio, despedirse de los Weasley siempre era duro, tanta energía y cariño fluctuando en aquel acogedor lugar en el que vivían se extrañaba en el momento en que te alejabas del cálido hogar. Adoraba a mi pequeña familia, pero también amaba de igual forma a la enorme familia de mis amigos. Era como una gran fiesta todos los días, incluidas peleas, enojos, risas, etc. Sonreí. Me sentía orgullosa de formar parte del clan pelirrojo.

El fuerte abrazo que me dio la Sra. Weasley para despedirme fue igual de cálido que el de mi madre, incluso mis padres aseguraban estar encantados con los magos y qué mejor familia para dar cobijo a su única hija cuando pasaba las vacaciones en la madriguera, decían tanto mi madre como mi padre. Fred y George me dieron doble abrazo, diciendo que estas vacaciones habían sido las mejores, había hecho muchas cosas que les había divertido y decían que me merecía su doble cariño. _"Además, somos gemelos, Hermione",_ dijo George, para luego continuar la frase Fred, _"Nosotros siempre damos el doble de ración"_. Reí divertida. La familia no sería la misma sin las divertidas ocurrencias de ese par.

…. …. …. …. …. ….

…. …. …. …. …. ….

Observé a mi alrededor precavido, mi madre había insistido en acompañarme al andén asegurando que mi padre, después de recibir la noticia de que no me iría de Inglaterra y mucho menos estudiar en otro lugar que no fuera Hogwarts, intentaría algo. Su rabia había sido tal que había intentado forzarme usando la varita. Las amenazas de mi madre habían dejado estático a Lucius el tiempo suficiente como para que Narcisa levantara su varita y pronunciara un hechizo que en mi vida había escuchado, pero que mi padre sí sabía de su existencia. La sorpresa, y después la furia se reflejaron en su rostro. Distorsionando su arrogante rostro. Lucius solamente había hecho una reverencia entre burlona e indignada a mi madre, luego se dio la vuelta para salir de la mansión sin decir una sola palabra más. Es por eso que mi madre había insistido acompañarme, ella solamente sabía lo que había pasado bajo aquella amenaza y conocía muy bien a mi padre como para que él jugara más sucio que de costumbre. Íbamos camino al andén cuando la vi despidiéndose de sus padres. Después de unos minutos giró a su alrededor buscando aquello que la traspasaba. Y por alguna razón me había hecho sentir furia verla. La misma rabia que había estado sintiendo días antes y que ahora volvía a surgir como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. No sabía porque ni como, y mucho menos a quien iba dirigida. Me despedí de mi madre, siguiendo los pasos de la Gryffindor. Sentí mi respiración agitarse cuando se acercó a los malditos pelirrojos, odiaba que siempre fueran ellos. ¡Por Merlín, había cientos de personas a las que ella podía acudir para saludar! Cuando los brazos pecosos de ese par la rodearon dos veces la cólera creció. No me gustaba la forma en que la castaña les respondía su abrazo con tanta calidez. Observé cómo se despedía de toda la pandilla zanahoria. Después de unos minutos viéndolos compartir comentarios y risas entendí un poco… la relación que todos ellos llevaban. Muy a mi pesar. Sólo debía tomar como ejemplo la personalidad de Hermione y ponerla en la de los demás para comprenderlo. Su relación era de familia, al menos es lo que alcanzaba a distinguir tomando de patrón lo que yo tenía con mi madre. Había comunicación, confianza, cariño…no, esa palabra era poco comparada a lo que debían sentir los unos por los otros. Su sonrisa fue respondida sin problemas por los demás. Cuando uno de los gemelos se acercó para abrazarla de nuevo, ella solamente soltó una carcajada dejándose envolver. Caminé hasta recargarme en una pared.

Debía de estar muy entretenida con la familia como para no voltear a su alrededor. Para no sentir mi mirada. Eso me hizo sentir un poco… ¡Mierda! ¡No lo aceptaría así sin más! ¡Era imposible! Apreté los puños un poco más furioso de lo que ya me sentía. ¡Yo no podía estar celoso! No de ellos.

Otro pelirrojo, aunque más fornido, se acercó por detrás de la castaña, tocó su hombro y sonrió cuando se giró. Vi su boca moverse para decirle algo en tono serio, entonces ella gritó emocionada, aventándose a sus brazos. El otro la levantó en vilo mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla, una caricia que para mi gusto fue demasiado prolongada. Obligué a mi cuerpo permanecer en su lugar al sentir el impulso de acercarme a ellos para alejarla de ese tipo. Cuando la dejó en el suelo le entregó un sobre y sacó su contenido rápidamente, y nuevamente soltó un grito más agudo provocando que varias personas que giraran a verla. Empezó a brincar como una niña a que le han dado una enorme sorpresa y esta vez fue él quien la abrazó. Cubriendo por completo su cuerpo.

Me di la vuelta para no ver más ese ridículo momento. Era mejor ir a dejar mi baúl a un compartimento y apartarlo para que nadie más entrara. Y después de unos minutos viendo pasar a los alumnos cuando regresé al mismo lugar, el silbido del tren me sacó de mis pensamientos. Observé de nuevo donde se encontraba Hermione, ya se dirigían al tren. Ella iba distraída viendo lo que llevaba en las manos, levantó la mirada cuando Potter le dijo algo y después de intercambiar unas cuantas frases con los imbéciles que tenía por amigos caminó hacia mí con una suave sonrisa en su cara, no aquella alegría que se había reflejado en su rostro con el Weasley. Dejó a un lado el baúl y se acercó despacio a mí. Sin decir nada. Observé su rostro. Deleitándome en cada línea de su delicada piel. Las mismas pestañas oscuras. Los mismos labios rosados.

Desvié mi mirada por encima de su cabeza, observando la partida de la familia que vivía en un escondrijo y dije:

- En un principio pensé en dos cosas: la primera, cómo era posible que te dejaras tocar por ese imbécil que te dobla casi la edad, ya que lo hacía de un modo que a mí gusto fue demasiado íntimo; la segunda fue que, era posible que se lo permitieras debido a que a ti también te gustaba. No negaste su asquerosa boca en tu cara ni sus brazos alrededor de tu cuerpo. Por un momento me enojé conmigo mismo por haber divagado con absurdos pensamientos, ya que era casi un crimen que tú pudieras traicionar de tal forma a un slytherin de linaje asombroso como lo es el mío. Al final ese infantil abrazo que le diste me recordó que sólo se trataba de un Weasley más, además estábamos hablando de mí: Draco Malfoy.

La miré al final al no escuchar su respuesta. Estaba sorprendida por cada una de mis palabras y luego suspiró resignada cruzándose de brazos.

- Me declaro culpable, he contribuido seriamente en la inflación de tu ego.

- Y porque tus palabras aun arden en mi cuerpo como si las acabaras de decir… – me levanté del muro en el que estaba recargado para acercarme a ella quedando casi por completo pegado a su cuerpo - … y no hace un mes.

Recorriendo cada porción de su piel con la mirada. Detallándola. Nuestros zapatos chocaron. En su rostro no se reflejaba nada extraño que la hiciera sentir incómoda con mi presencia después de tanto tiempo.

- No te reclamo que no me hayas mandado cartas porque yo tampoco lo hice – deslicé una mano entre su cabello y le hice la cabeza hacia atrás para que me viera bien por lo cerca que estábamos – Tampoco te estoy reclamando lo de ese Weasley, es sólo una observación.

Recorrí con un dedo su mejilla tibia hasta llegar a su mandíbula.

- Mucho menos te reclamo que desde hace 20 minutos que llegaste no hayas observado ni una sola vez a tu alrededor.

Hermione no sonreía, sólo me observaba. Atenta a lo que decía. A cada una de mis caricias. Delineé sus labios.

- O que aun no te dignes a saludarme como si no fuera merecedor de tu presencia – la atraje a mi cuerpo, pegando cada parte del ella al mío cuando sentí las manos de Hermione rodeando mi cintura y cerrándolas de una forma casi posesiva a mí alrededor.

- Es sólo que me pregunto por qué… simple curiosidad – alcé los hombros con indiferencia.

Entonces Hermione sonrió con suavidad, se puso de puntitas en sus pies y se acercó a mi boca, a penas rozándola y la mantuvo allí. A los pocos segundos cerré mis manos en puño entorno a su cabello como si con eso me estuviera conteniendo de algo que no sabía o no quería reconocer. ¿Inseguridad? ¿Incertidumbre de su respuesta?

Despegó sus labios.

- No era necesario estar comunicados - susurró con delicadeza – Te dije que el tiempo pasaría rápido.

Besó mi frente.

- No importa si es un Weasley, Harry o Neville – besó mi mejilla, hablando en aquel mismo tono de voz – No tienes porque ponerte celoso, ni desconfiar de mí, mucho menos ser tan posesivo.

Besó la otra mejilla y se separó un poco de mí para verme a la cara esperando una respuesta.

- Bien – gruñí bajito.

Asintió. Deslizó sus labios hasta el inicio de mi quijada y la besó. El calor de sus labios hizo que me estremeciera.

- Y no busqué a mi alrededor porque sabía que estarías aquí, te prometí vernos el día de hoy – depositó un beso en el mentón y luego en el otro extremo de mandíbula.

Se alejó de mi cara pasándose la lengua con cuidado por sus labios. Observé su mirada y noté que estaba midiendo mi reacción, por lo que cuando logró que entreabriera los míos deseando saborearla se acercó de nuevo, primero acarició mi labio el inferior y luego el superior.

- Y no te he saludado porque no me diste la oportunidad.

Mis manos se aferraron con fuerza a su cuerpo sintiendo cada parte de ella.

-Lo…

- Shh – interrumpió mi más sincera disculpa después del tiempo perdido desde su llegada y delineó mis labios con la suavidad de un dedo – Hola.

Y como si en un principio ninguno quisiera ceder al no conocer las reacciones y pensamientos del otro después del tiempo que estuvimos alejados y sin tener noticias, cuando Hermione pegó sus labios por completo a los míos, los despegué casi perezosamente y los atrapé en son de bienvenida.

Sus dedos enterrándose en mi espalda me dijeron que lo había estado deseando al igual que yo. En vez de besarnos como dos sedientos el uno del otro, fue todo lo contrario, tranquilo y eterno. Mucho, mucho mejor. Su sabor era tal como lo imaginaba, su suavidad deliciosa. Aferré su cintura con fuerza al sentir su lengua tocar la mía. Un suspiro suave escapó de sus labios. De pronto sentí mi cuerpo arder.

Al separarnos, muchos minutos después, nos miramos esperando con las respiraciones agitadas. Acaricié sus labios rojos por la fogosidad del beso.

- Te extrañé, Draco – susurró cerrando los ojos por la caricia. La besé de nuevo.

- Eso sí es nuevo – le dije en voz baja sobre sus labios.

- Tú me lo pediste, ¿recuerdas?

Cómo olvidar ese día. Asentí y la besé una vez más, imposible alejarme de ella…de su cálido cuerpo…de sus suaves labios…de su rico olor. Dejé mis labios juntos, rozándolos. Hermione se abrazó a mí y escondió su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

- Harry me dijo que se estaba planeando muy seriamente usar el _imperuis _conmigo - dijo con voz ahoga por la posición en la que estaba – Le pidió a mis padres adelantar nuestra visita a la madriguera, aseguró que necesitaba de Ron.

- ¿Por qué? – dije deslizando mis brazos alrededor de ella.

- Cuando Ron se propone algo nadie lo saca de allí – respondió divertida – Él y Harry me prohibieron mencionarte. Eso hizo que a los días no pensara ni un sólo minuto en ti, hasta que el tonto de Ron se le ocurrió preguntarme si tomaba algún anti veneno.

Escuchar su voz era como deleitarse en una perfecta pieza de música. Me reí mentalmente por lo ridículo que se debía escuchar mi pensamiento. Pero en realidad oír su voz era sentirse como… bienvenido.

- ¿Estabas enferma?

- No, tonto. Aunque admito que yo tampoco lo entendí al principio, miré a Harry y vi en su cara la intención de querer asesinarlo y lo capté – explicó entre divertida y ofendida.

Me carcajeé cuando lo entendí.

- Para contrarrestar el veneno cuando te besaba – volví a reír a carcajadas y besé su cuello cuando me acerqué – Lo acepto, esa fue buena. ¡Maldito, comadreja!

- A partir de ese día no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé.

Después de un corto silencio la separé de mi cuerpo para volver a besarla.

- ¿Qué hicieron tus guardaespaldas?

Giró los ojos recordando.

- Después de discutir seriamente el tema entre ellos se pusieron en posición de duelo. Cuando la maldición iba a salir de sus bocas la Sra. Weasley entró y se armó una buena.

- ¿Maldición?

- ¡Los locos pretendía echarse un _crucio_! – explicó enojada – No sabía si era en broma para que no mencionarte, o si era en serio porque los tenía hartos. Dadas las circunstancias me hizo dudar.

- Lástima que los detuvieron – murmuré pensativo. Me dio un golpe en el pecho e intentó separase de mí, lo cual no le permití, ahora que lo pensaba me sentía muy cómodo en esa posición, charlando así de cerca se sentía bien. Reí – Bien, ¿entonces qué pasó?

Hizo un mohín con su boca y accedió a volver a poner sus brazos alrededor de mi torso.

- La Sra. Weasley les gritó y prometió que ella misma los embrujaría, así que los castigó. Omito los detalles, pero eso significó no tener a nadie distrayéndome.

Escondió de nuevo su cara en mi cuello. Sentí su nariz olisqueando. Soltó un profundo suspiro. Como si estuviera reconociendo mi presencia. Llenándose de mí esencia.

- Si te dije que te necesité, ¿me creerías? – murmuró.

Pero no respondí. Acaricié su espalda y escondí mi cara entre su cabello. Inhalando su rico olor.

- _"Toma todo lo que quieras de mí, lo que creas que será suficiente…"_, ¿recuerdas? – asintió – Lo hice, Hermione, por eso te tomé de aquella forma, sé que fui grosero y brusco, pero no me importó porque en ese momento me sentí ávido de ti, y mi único objetivo era satisfacerme sin importarme tu placer.

- Lo disfruté – se apresuró a decir.

- Te ofreciste como un simple cuerpo del cual podía disfrutar y tú sabías que lo haría sin resistencia alguna. Fui un animal hambriento ese día.

- Ese era mi objetivo – sonrió orgullosa. Con un toque de insinuación en su voz.

- Mis manos te recorrieron sin pudor, saboreé tu boca hasta dejar tus labios hinchados y entré en ti tan profundo como pude. Y cuando estuve seguro que había robado hasta el último jadeo de tu cuerpo supe que había tomado lo suficiente.

- Entonces seguiste mi consejo – sonrió divertida besando mi cuello – Te dije que pasaría rápido el…

La interrumpí negando con la cabeza.

- Le di miles de vueltas a tus palabras creyendo que las había interpretado mal. La última noche no fue suficiente para mí, y no es que no haya disfrutado, todo lo contrario, fue sublime la forma en que hicimos el amor… aunque sería más apropiado decir el modo en que me lo hiciste tú a mí, me lo pediste y yo simplemente me dejé hacer.

- No del todo – rezongó recordando que yo había tenido que ser parte del asunto porque lo necesitaba, aun a pesar de su insistencia de que yo fuera un pasivo total.

Sonreí ante su gesto y luego continué.

- Ambos habíamos tenido un día agotador y entre esa larga plática y lo que estuvimos haciendo, no te llevó más de 10 minutos conciliar el sueño desde de que cayeras rendida en mis brazos cuando alcanzamos el orgasmo. Estaba deseoso de poder hacerlo de nuevo, así que mientras descansabas maquiné la mejor forma de satisfacerte y cuando te acaricié y no me respondiste, levanté tu rostro. Estabas dormida.

Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Como si se sintiese culpable al escuchar aquellas palabras.

- Lamento que te hayas quedado con ganas.

- Disfruté como no tienes idea, pero imaginando la segunda ronda fue la que hizo calentarme un poco más de lo que aun estaba, al final me resigné e intenté dormir.

Asintió agachando la cabeza. Deslizó sus brazos por mi espalda en una lenta caricia. Entrecerró los ojos mirándome.

- No entiendo lo que intentas decirme.

Levanté su rostro con una mano.

- Aclárame una cosa: cuando me dijiste aquellas palabras, tu intención era únicamente para complacerme, ¿cierto? Porque ambos sabíamos que llegaría el día en que de nuevo volvería a besarte y hacerte mía, y que sólo era para que por el momento me conformara con lo que me dabas.

- Sí, sin que hubiera sentimientos de por medio. Sin que importara lo que yo deseara o que te detuvieras a acariciarme como sueles hacerlo. Sólo quería darte puro y simple placer. Sexo.

- Me alegra estar en lo correcto, pero te equivocaste Hermione.

- ¿De qué hablas? – frunció el ceño sin entender.

- Lo tomé todo, incluso mucho más de lo que me dabas, pero sólo lo que tú me ofreciste – declaré enojado.

No sabía cómo explicar lo que necesitaba decir. Esto era frustrante, aunque no tenía idea de que se lo iba a mencionar tan rápido, ahora que la tenía frente sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

De repente me sentí…alterado. Solté una risa nerviosa, viendo que en su rostro se reflejaba su confusión. Y para alejar la tensión la besé. Fuerte. Apoyando una mano en su nuca para retenerla. Atrapé su labio inferior y succioné, hundiéndome en la suavidad de su boca.

Una de sus manos recorrió mi cintura, subiendo a mi pecho. En una rápida caricia la deslizó por mi cuello y luego la bajó para detener sus dedos en la orilla del pantalón.

Recorrí mis labios por su cara, dirigiéndome a su oído, la aferré suavemente por la nuca para que no se moviera.

- Cuando cerraba los ojos recordaba tus palabras y me sumergía en las caricias de la última vez, y cuando llegaba la noche tenía que recurrir…bueno, ya sabes, a hacer el trabajo solo.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

- No es gracioso. Era placentero, pero molesto.

Volvió a reír.

- Lo siento.

- Eso fue los primeros días. Al acercarme a la semana y al sentirme casi todo el día excitado me molestó y eso, el enojo, disminuyó un poco el calor de mi cuerpo. Conforme pasaron los días el enojo se convirtió en molestia porque al evocar ese día ya no me satisfacía. Aunque seguía siendo el mismo recuerdo mi cuerpo se llenaba de calor, ansiando por tenerte, pero al final no quedaba conforme, sentía que algo faltaba. Una noche, más enojado que antes, una idea cruzó mi mente, era absurda e ilógica, así que busqué todos los posibles significados y supe porqué te necesitaba. No estaba satisfecho porque era tu cuerpo el quería y necesitaba para poder quitarme la excitación; y es que no te extrañaba, sólo que cuando pensaba en ti el único recuerdo que tenía grabado a fuego era aquel y el ardor me invadía.

Hermione se hizo bruscamente hacia atrás, ofendida por mis crudas palabras, pero la retuve por la cintura. La miré fijamente a los ojos y luego distraído desvié la mirada a un mechón de cabello y me dediqué a jugar con ese rizo sin verla.

- Estaba tan enojado contigo, Hermione, pero todo eso se esfumó cuando te acercaste a mí.

- ¿Porqué? – balbuceó.

- No habían pasado ni 15 días y yo quería salir a buscarte. No sabía porque me sentía furioso conmigo y eso me irritó aun más. Le gritaba de todo a mi elfa, y aunque nunca bajó la mirada asustada me miraba por unos segundos, aparecía un té y decía:"_tómese su té calientito y todo estará bien"_. Incluso las peleas con mi madre empezaban y terminaban sin sentido.

Hermione sonrió un poco. Sin saber si era bueno o no lo que tenía por decirle.

- Debiste hacerte adicto al té, aunque veo que no sirvió de nada.

- Furioso como estaba, agarraba la taza y la aventaba a la pared más cercana. Para evitar un posible asesinato sólo salía a comer, así que cuando me preparaba un día para salir mi madre con toda su amabilidad y paciencia me preguntó a donde iba con tanta prisa y tan tarde. Y yo le respondí calmado que iría a verte – mientras hablaba recordé a la perfección ese día – La poca paciencia se me esfumó cuando me advirtió que hiciera gala de mi educación, ya que una visita a media noche no sería nada cortés. Y entonces me puse a gritar como loco sin razón alguna. Le grité que no me importaba si era educado o no, que lo único que quería era reclamarte, que por tu culpa me sentía enojado, que me dabas asco y te odiaba, que me avergonzaba haber permitido todo aquello, por hacer que me sintiera enfurecido sin saber el motivo – enrollé el rizo castaño en un dedo aún sin ver a la cara – De un momento a otro dejé de gritar, nada de ello servía hasta que se lo gritara a la persona correcta. Tú me habías prometido que no te iba a extrañar, porque estaba seguro que lo hacía, y por eso me sentía frustrado.

Su mirada insistente me tentaba a ver qué había en su cara, pero me mantuve como estaba. Acomodé el mechón detrás de su oreja. Y ahora me entretuve delineando la cálida piel de allí y continué hablando:

- La ira me llenó por completo y no fui consciente de mí alrededor hasta que escuché los sollozos de Diyie que había ido a nosotros cuando escuchó mis gritos. Mi madre sólo se acercó a mí, no había ofensa en sus ojos cuando me dijo:"_ahora sí todo estará bien, toma un baño caliente y todo eso que sientes se irá. Descansa, mañana todos será diferente"._

Solté el aire intentando olvida como me había sentido ese día. Y otros cuantos más. Qué estúpido había sido sentirme de esa forma. Al continuar alcé los hombros con indiferencia, pero más por el hecho de que eso ya había pasado. Quedado atrás.

- Hice lo que me pidió no porque quisiera, sino que a mi rabia ahora lo acompañaba la confusión de sus palabras. Recordé las reacciones de la elfa y de mi madre y todo encajó. Pero era imposible, no había razón para que pasara. Desde ese día lo negué abiertamente.

- ¿Qué es eso que negabas? ¿Por qué estabas tan enojado conmigo?

Tomé su cara con ambas manos. Sus ojos castaños brillaban a la espera de lo que fuera a decir, aún sin ver la línea por la que yo iba.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tus palabras tomaron otro significado cuando mi enojo creció y ya no me satisfacía ni el recuerdo. Al final lo comprendí y te odié más por ello. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de no sentirme conforme de que fueras sólo mi amante?

- Querías algo más y también un título – respondió como si estuviera recordando algo a quien ya se lo han dicho miles de veces con anterioridad – Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo, ya no era suficiente.

- Me cegué por lo físico y tarde me di cuenta que siempre hubo más tras tus palabras. Porque tú te preocupaste de que te fuera a extrañar, porque tú me sentiste y me viste a mí. Yo sólo vi lo que quise aquel día y tomé únicamente tu cuerpo… cuando debí llevarme conmigo… esto – puse una mano sobre su corazón.

Pasados unos segundos parpadeó como si le hubiese dicho que Merlín no había muerto y que prefería hacerse pasar por una bruja anciana sin dientes que le gustaba golpear gatos con su bastón.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Draco – susurró comprendiendo las palabras que con trabajo, pero seguro de decirlas, le ofrecía.

- ¿Ahora entiendes porque estaba enojado? Después de todo comprendí que no sólo me había encariñado contigo, sino que…

- Te quiero – se apresuró a decir.

Tomé aire profundamente antes de soltar las palabras que marcarían un nuevo y real comienzo. Un sin vuelta de hoja después de decirlas, y aunque no me arrepentía de sacarlas, me costaba reconocerlo. Pero estaba seguro que una vez dichas, todo sería mucho más fácil.

- Sí, Hermione, te quiero.

- Draco, tonto, yo también…

- No lo digas – la interrumpí.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que siento algo por ti si no te lo digo?

- No es necesario – sonreí de lado.

- Siempre te ha encantado que todo salga por mi boca y sea mi iniciativa – dijo sarcástica.

- Hermione, grandísima tonta e insufrible sabelotodo. ¿Es que no me estás escuchando? Me sentía frustrado porque no me había cerciorado de hacerle entender que también tenía dueño – acaricié su cuello y bajé por su clavícula hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, lo estrujé con suavidad y luego apoyé la mano en medio – Todo el enojo se fue cuando estuviste frente a mí.

- ¿Eso qué significa según tus nervios señor arrogancia? – bufó. Eso me hizo sonreír.

- Una vez me dijiste que me creías un maldito narcisista, pero que no fuera tan egoísta como para no verte.

- ¿Así que te guías en base a eso? – vaya, cuando se proponía ser arrogante lo era.

- Y porque cuando te reclamé en cuando te pusiste delante de mí quisiste dejar todo en claro, aunque sabías que no era necesario; y porque cuando me besaste te cercioraste de hacerme sentir que aun eres mía; y porque cuando dijiste que me habías extrañado me abrazaste de tal forma que me hiciste sentir bienvenido – me acerqué a besarla, lamí su labio – Y lo más importante y casi absurdo de creer, cuando me dijiste que me necesitaste y te abracé, te sentí tan pequeña que supe que era verdad. Tus barreras habían caído y necesitabas saber si mi cuerpo te correspondía de igual forma.

- No sólo tu cuerpo – murmuró sonrojándose.

- Lo sé. Y lo hay aquí – señalé mi pecho.

Se hizo un prolongado silencio. Sólo observándonos. Suponiendo que las cosas serian así de ahora en adelante. Mucha sinceridad de por medio, comunicación. Ambos sabíamos que teníamos que empezar esta vez con el pie derecho para que las cosas salieran bien. Había tanto que perder esta vez, y con este pensamiento supe que no quería meter la pata y que todo se fuera a la mierda. Si una relación para salir adelante requería de todo esto, entonces pondría de mi parte y compartiría con Hermione esa franqueza y comunicación. Esto y mucho más.

Un nuevo aviso de que el tren partiría en unos minutos volvió a sonar. Ambos brincamos por el ruido. De pronto recordé que estábamos en público y ella debió pensar lo mismo al girar su cabeza viendo a su alrededor. Agarré su baúl. La tomé de la mano cuando empezamos a caminar hacia el tren.

Suspiró profundamente.

- ¿Qué dice Narcisa? - cuestionó con tono ligero.

- Que se muere por ser abuela.

- ¿Qué? – abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Creo que reaccioné de la misma forma – reí por lo bajo.

- ¿Y Diyie? – entrecerró los ojos - Debe estar encantada.

- ¿Porqué lo dices?

- Ah… ya te lo contaré, ¿entonces?

- Que se muere por cuidar al próximo Malfoy – respondí con mucha insinuación en mi voz.

Dispuesto a pasar por la etapa previa a concebir un bebé. Eso me parecía muy bien ahora que lo pensaba…eso implicaba mucha acción. En la cama, en aulas, baños, parados, hincados…

- Así que Narcisa me acepta en su familia – murmuró pasando por alto mi sugerencia lasciva.

Su voz estaba impregnada con sorpresa, pero también estaba reticente a creerlo.

- Lo hizo desde que pusiste en pie en la mansión – apreté su mano dando fuerza a mis palabras.

- ¿Sin importar que sea hija de muggles?

- Hermione – la detuve antes de subir – Así fueras muggle lo habría hecho, fuiste la única que logró sacarme de aquel pozo sin proponértelo, con ello no sólo te ganaste su respeto.

Me miró a los ojos buscando si le mentía, y al parecer no encontró nada malo porque aceptó mis palabras. Y eso era porque eran ciertas. Sonó la locomotora una vez más. Los rezagados teníamos que darnos prisa.

- Vamos.

- Apuesto cualquier cosa a que desearías que nuestro primer hijo fuera niño para que pueda cuidar a su hermanita – musitó pensativa.

Me reí divertido alzando las cejas y de pronto ella se puso roja bajando la mirada.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿En serio lo dije en voz alta?

- No importa si es varón el segundo, entre él y yo podremos cuidarla. Si algún abusivo se acerca a MI niña y no pasa la prueba de Draco Jr. entonces no hay posibilidad de que llegue a mí y mucho menos a ella.

La observé cuando no respondió. Su rostro reflejaba un completo shock.

- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿De verdad lo dices en serio?

- ¿A qué parte de refieres? – respondí como si nada.

- ¡A todas! – su voz se hizo tan aguda que sólo me hizo continuar hablando como si lo hiciéramos del clima. Aquello era divertido.

- Explícate, no entiendo ti indignación – puse cara de inocencia.

Me miró de forma sospechosa. Luego su mirada brilló al darse cuenta que lo hacía por juego.

- En primer lugar no serás un loco posesivo con ella, suficiente tengo yo con soportar eso.

Giré los ojos.

- 2do lugar, no harás que el niño sea como tú. Ya tendrá con su padre como para que su hermano no la apoye. Ella necesita un cómplice.

Entrecerré los ojos. No conforme con su respuesta. Y menos con su tono de voz mandón.

- Para eso estarás tú y la aconsejes correctamente – expliqué seriamente – La disuadirás de las hormonas que algún día nublarán su cerebro.

Bufó.

- En 3er lugar, ¿qué te hace pensar que se llamará _Draco_? – preguntó en tono burlón.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre? – dije indignado.

- Suficiente será con que lleve tu apellido.

- Acepto lo de mi nombre, pero me ofende que te parezca mal mi apellido. Es insultante.

Suspiró exasperada.

- Bueno, a eso es a lo que me refiero. Cuando escuchen su apellido evocarán tu imagen, y recordarán las palabras de sus padres diciéndoles que no se acerquen a ese niño porque su padre es un loco dictador, narcisista y víbora rubia, sin olvidar claro que fue un petulante slytherin. Será más fácil que sólo diga su nombre, la pasará mal, créeme. Es mejor mi apellido.

Solté una carcajada burlándome de sus palabras.

- Sí, claro, Granger. Hazme reír. Dirán:_"mira, es el hijo de la sabelotodo e insufrible de Granger"_ – la jalé de la mano al dar con el vagón. Encontramos el compartimiento vacío tal como lo había dejado. Y no era de sorprenderse, un hechizo para confundir a las personas y listo.

- Como sea – se cruzó de brazos después de cerrar la puerta. Acomodé su baúl – Y en 4to lugar… ¿por qué diantres estamos hablando de esto?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Mucho – protestó.

- Insoportable. Pobre de mi hijo – dije como si nada guardando sus cosas. Me estaba divirtiendo con la charla, en especial con su gestos. Aceptaba abiertamente que me encantaba hacerla enojar, era tan sencillo.

- ¡Draco, basta! Hemos cruzado ya bastante limites, ¿es que no te preocupa?

- No – me senté y puse los pies sobre el otro asiento. Palmeé a mi lado.

Silencio.

- Serás cínico.

Me puse de pie para acercarme a ella. Rodeé su cintura.

- No nos importó ignorar el primer límite cuando no sólo fueron besos, ¿cierto?

- Cierto.

- No nos molestó continuar aunque sabíamos lo que arriesgábamos, ¿verdad?

- Verdad.

- No nos preocupó saber que cuando te hice el amor la primera vez nos habíamos enrollado demás, ¿cierto?

- Cierto.

- ¿Por qué inquietarse cuando ya tocamos aquel que estaba prohibido?

- Por prohibido te refieres a acostarnos – confirmó solemne.

Reí.

- Sí, a tener sexo como poseídos.

- Bien, tú ganas, entiendo el punto – dijo recargando su frente en mi hombro –Que más da bromear con algo de esa magnitud si los dos estamos en el mismo pozo.

- Nunca me sentido tan fuera del que estaba, así que no comparto tus ideas.

- Así que… quieres tener hijos – alzó la cabeza rápidamente. Recelosa.

- No – expresé tranquilo.

- Entonces esta tonta discusión por nada. Siempre queriendo llevarme la contraria cuando sabías de antemano que era una estupidez – dijo indignada.

Besé su cuello.

- Tú iniciaste el tema. La cuestión es que no pienso en hijos. Sólo que quiero mucho más para nosotros. Estudios, trabajo, viajes. Hay mucho por descubrir, esto es completamente nuevo para los dos. Tan seguro que llegará el momento en que empezaremos a pelear y hartarnos el uno del otro.

- Es alentador el futuro, ¿no? – rió relajada – Irónico, pero me alegra que descartaras a los herederos.

Sonreí.

- Lo cierto es… que no veo que llegue a cansarme de ti, tuve que pasar por mucho para que pudiera encontrar paz – acaricié su cara con los dedos, centrándome en su suavidad y la tibieza – No creo en el destino, ni en las coincidencias, incluso he pesando si fue correcto enamorarme de ti, de dejarte entrar en mi vida. Pero no pude o no quise alejar esa necesidad de tenerte cuando llegaste en el momento oportuno, porque aun inconsciente me aferré a ese hálito de tranquilidad que desesperado buscaba y tú me diste. No visualizo un futuro, pero sé que lo hay. Deseo muchas cosas de ti. Es por eso que no descarto esa divertida supuesta planificación.

- ¿Quieres tener hijos conmigo? – se le trabó la voz de la sorpresa.

- Y lo mejor de eso es que tendremos que practicar muchas veces – dije en voz baja acariciando su cuerpo de forma libidinosa – Me gusta esa idea, la cantidad de posiciones que probar.

- Sí, claro, ¡emocionante! – dijo mordaz - Pero si quieres hijos tendremos que casarnos primero.

- Claro – bajé la cortina y la arrastré al sillón sentándola en mis piernas a horcadas – Hay tantas cosas por discutir y planear… la fiesta, vacaciones, la mansión donde viviremos, pero tendremos tiempo para ello.

Hermione sólo me observó con incredulidad. Si antes estaba enojada por una charla insustancial, ahora sólo veía en su cara un poco de júbilo, aunque también estaba exasperada.

- Aterrador, ¿no? – dije. Evitando reírme de sus gestos.

- Demasiado – me dio la razón alzando las cejas y luego entrecerró los ojos –Primero hay que sobrevivir al noviazgo y saber si llegamos a dar otro paso.

- No te preocupes, tendrás el privilegio de ser mi esposa. La primera.

Abrió los ojos y boca tanto como pudo. Estaba indignada.

- Disculpa, ¿cuántas piensas tener?

- Si te portas bien, sólo tú – prometí seriamente.

- Oh, me siento halagada – su sarcasmo fluyó entre nosotros.

- Si quieres firmamos un contrato y ponemos todas éstas como cláusulas – sonreí dándole énfasis a mi promesa.

- ¡Ya basta! ¿Desde cuándo se convirtió una broma? ¿Desde que dijiste que me querías? ¿O desde antes?

Tomé su cara entre las manos. Dejando toda broma atrás para dejarle en claro que lo nuestro iba en serio. Más serio y real que la última vez que nos habíamos visto en la mansión y en aquel callejón al despedirnos.

- Esto dejó de ser un juego desde hace mucho – aseguré con solemnidad.

La besé acariciando su cara, deslicé mi boca disfrutando de su suave piel y la apoyé en su oído.

- Siempre serás la primera. La única. De entre las cosas que quiero darte se encuentra el mantenerte en ese pedestal.

Me dediqué a besar su cuello centímetro a centímetro. De un momento dado entre un suspiro y un bajo gemido, Hermione empezó a reír.

- _"Estás loca si piensas que me comporto de una forma especial contigo" – _cuchicheó sonriente.

Fruncí el ceño.

- Draco Malfoy eres un romántico empedernido – me acusó divertida. Encantada.

- Deberías aprovechar que me tienes como un estúpido comiendo de tu mano, así como llegó se va a ir – respondí irritado.

- Tendré que pensar seriamente en hacer aquel contrato – murmuró pensativa. Pero aún esa sonrisita en su voz se escuchaba.

- No es necesario – prometí olvidando mi ofensa, además ella sentía lo mismo, así que no se podía considerar una desventaja – Es sólo que toda tú me llama a ser de esa forma.

Movió la cabeza confirmando mis anteriores palabras.

- Sí, sin duda alguna eres de esos que derraman miel y una que otra idiotez.

- Y qué me dices de: _"No quiero sentir cariño por ti, Malfoy"_.

- Bien. Está bien. Estamos siendo ridículos – se cruzó de brazos vencida.

- Y eso debe avergonzarte – respondí mordaz.

- Ya sabía que eres así, por la forma en que me tratabas. Lo único es que debo acostumbrarme a escucharte en potencia – dijo de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa.

Alcé las cejas ofendido.

- Tú me obligaste.

Y me quedé callado.

Hermione recorrió mi rostro en busca de algo que en definitiva no encontró. Esperó casi un minuto en silencio a que continuara.

- ¿A qué te obligué?

Nada. No hablaría.

- ¿Draco?

Más del mismo silencio.

- Entiendo – dijo divertida.

Se acercó a besarme la frente.

- Lo dije porque es la verdad, no es para que te enojes.

Después besó mi nariz.

- No quise ofenderte.

Deslizó sus labios para besarme el mentón.

- Lo siento.

Bajó un poco más encontrándose con mi boca. Su húmeda lengua acariciándolos me hizo estremecer.

- Discúlpame.

Se dirigió a mi cuello para empezarlo a besar. Casi efímeras caricias, pero que sentí en cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Bajó por la garganta y desabrochó un botón para depositar otro beso allí.

Abriendo botón a botón daba dejaba un rastro de sus labios húmedos. Me sentí orgulloso al no dar muestras de que me interesaba lo que estaba haciendo, aunque por dentro empezaba a quemarme. No reaccioné como a ella le habría gustado. No hice un solo movimiento.

- ¡Hermione! – escuchamos las voces de sus amigos fuera en el pasillo.

La estaban buscando. Estarían pensando que tal vez no se había subido al tren. De un brinco se levantó de mis piernas y se acercó rápidamente a la puerta. Sin importarle si dejaba a medias lo que había empezado. Y aunque sabía que no debía enojarme porque ellos eran sus amigos, seguía molestándome el hecho que siguiera apegados a ellos. Me tenía a mí.

- Si sales por esa puerta ahora sí no te dirijo la palabra en serio.

- Me hablaste – dijo ella triunfante girándose a mí. Me sonrió ampliamente. En su cara se reflejaba que estaba fascinada por aquellas palabras que le había dicho porque sabía que eran verdad.

Luego se rió antes de salir tras sus amigos. Me puse a pensar que posiblemente necesitaría de mucho tiempo antes de comprender que ella debía hacer vida con su familia, amigos y compañeros y no sólo conmigo. Y mucho tiempo más para no rodearla como un celoso cuidando su mayor tesoro para que nadie más pudiera disfrutar de su presencia. Podía comportarme como un maldito receloso si alguien más se le acercaba, pero no podía enojarme con ella por querer estar con sus amigos. Suspiré. Un suspiro que decía un poco de todo. A lo lejos escuché que intercambiaban ideas, avisándoles que estaría un rato más en mi compartimento y luego se iría con ellos. A disfrutar el viaje y empezar con sus deberes de Premio Anual.

Cuando regresó cerró la puerta con seguro. Bajó la persiana para que nadie pudiera asomar un sólo ojo e hizo un movimiento de varita en silencio.

- Hola – susurró girándose a mí.

Sin esperar respuesta volvió a sentarse a ahorcadas sobre mis piernas y besó mi cuello con dedicación.

Sonreí. No sabía qué deseaba más en este momento y me sentía ansioso de muchas maneras. Aun sentía esa sensación estremecedora cuando tocaba su cuerpo, seguía igual de fuerte. No porque hubiese descubierto un sentimiento por ella, significaba que predominaría. No. Creo que ambas eran fuertes. Nada más sentir sus caricias mi cuerpo se había puesto en alerta. Hacía un mes que no la tocaba y deseaba profundamente poder escucharla gemir. Quería sentir la suavidad de su cuerpo, su centro de mujer unirse en un mismo vaivén y presionar su cuerpo contra el mío.

- Después de todo esto, ya sabes, los descubrimientos, enojos, decir estupideces, humillarse una y otra vez con palabras ridículas…

- ¿Qué pretendes rubio manipulador? – dijo levantando su cara de mi cuello cuando dejé al aire mi insinuación.

- Nada. Estaba preguntándome algo.

Alzó una ceja en forma de _"sí, claro"._ Reí. Su mirada escéptica era muy válida ante mis pensamientos.

Después de todo era un Malfoy. Desabroché el botón del pantalón de Hermione mientras sostenía su mirada sin decirle nada. A estas alturas no era necesario abrir la boca para saber lo que queríamos. Deslicé mi mano dentro y sólo continué hablando hasta que ella gimió. Mi voz sonó exigente y ronca.

- Podemos ir practicando algunas posiciones.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe… las que conozco? – jadeó presionando los dedos en mis hombros.

- ¿Qué tanto sabes? – respondí receloso. Detuve todo movimiento.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara fue delicada. Acarició mi rostro en un gesto tranquilizador. Cerré los ojos deleitándome en el calor de sus dedos.

- Sólo un par.

Asentí. Finalmente no podía hacer nada con el amante que había tenido antes que yo. Ahora ella era única y exclusivamente mía.

- Bueno, al final tú me enseñaste – dije resignado abriendo los ojos.

Ella únicamente se rió divertida.

- No soy ninguna experta y en todo caso aprenderemos juntos.

Me acerqué a su oído y susurré:

- ¿Dónde está mi premio?

Volvió a reír.

Hermione se puso de pie para empezar a quitarse la ropa. Observándome mientras lo hacía. Inconsciente casi de mis propios movimientos empecé a retirar la mía, desabrochando todos los botones. El pantalón se adhería a su cadera y piernas como segunda piel, creando una fantástica imagen en la cabeza de lo que encontrarías abajo si llegabas a quitárselos. Sonreí. Los demás podían sólo mirar, yo era el que podía tocar. Aquel fantástico cuerpo era mío para saborearlo. Aquella persona era mía para disfrutarla. Toda completa. De pies a cabeza, de afuera para adentro. El paquete completo. Se bajó despacio el pantalón, dejando al descubierto una piel inmaculada. Se sacó la blusa con la misma calma. Cuando quedó en la ropa interior, giró sobre sus pies para que la observara tan lujuriosamente como quisiera. Y lo que vi me hizo jadear. Las prendas negras de encaje dejaban expuesta mucha piel. Unas piezas tan cortas, tan sensuales…santa mierda… era lo más magnífico que había visto nunca. Hermosa, delicada y sensual. Ese lento giro para lucir su cuerpo gritaba… sexo. Bufé mentalmente. Verla con ropa conservadora o provocativa siempre me provocaría lo mismo. Pero sin duda esa selección diminuta era un regalo para mí. Gemí. Y en respuesta ella rió fascinada por mí reacción. Me saqué la ropa precipitadamente. Tirando con fuerza. Me puse de pie, abalanzándome sobre ella para besarla. De pronto no había oxígeno en el compartimento. Soltó un gritito antes de cubrirle la boca y acariciar su cuerpo con avidez. Suave. Cálido. La empujé contra la ventana que daba hacia el panorama, despojándola de sus últimas prendas. Ella también me ayudó con el bóxer. Besé su cuello y continúe lamiendo y mordiendo conforme bajaba, recreándome en su abdomen. Apoyé las manos en sus piernas indicándole que las abriera más, cuando supo lo que iba a hacer jadeó, aferrándose a mis hombros. Me hinqué por lo que tuvo que apoyarse con una mano en mi cabeza y con la otra en el alféizar. Tracé con cuidado con los dedos su parte íntima, tanteando terreno. Iría con cuidado, nunca antes había hecho lo que pensaba darle a Hermione. No sabía cómo le gustaba, así que me guiaría conforme a sus reacciones. Mi estómago se apretó por lo que vendría, ante la perspectiva de probarla. Hundí un dedo con cuidado en su parte más delicada, sintiendo su calor y humedad. Gemí. Y no fui el único. Levanté la mirada.

- Si pretendes preguntarme cómo me gusta, no lo hagas…nunca antes lo había hecho.

- ¿Por qué? – estaba sorprendido. Digo, ella había tenido relaciones sexuales antes que yo.

- Nunca me llamó la atención – jadeó avergonzada.

- ¿Puedo continuar? ¿O sigues pensando lo mismo? – de pronto me preocupó que me rechazara. Ardía por probarla. Por conocer su sabor.

- Pienso…que si te detienes, eres una… víbora muerta – se removió para sentir el dedo que tenía dentro.

Solté una carcajada. Del tipo hombre satisfecho. Orgulloso.

Adentré otro dedo, pero esta vez directo a su punto más cálido, aquel que me recibía ardiente cuando la embestía profundamente. Mierda. Estaba tan mojada. Los saqué y me los llevé a la boca. Lamiendo. Su jadeo se hizo tan fuerte cuando vio lo que hacía y eso fue mi límite al contenerme. Le levanté una pierna para tener mayor acceso y la tomé en mi boca. Gemí complacido. Tan suave. Tan húmeda. Tan perfecta. El fuerte agarré en mi cabello me indicó el buen trabajo que hacía. Le gustaba. Succioné con suavidad, le hice sentir mis dientes sin morderla ni rasguñarla, sólo dándole otro tipo de textura para darle mucho más placer… y adentré mi lengua. Sintiendo su sabor. Y la seguí moviendo cuando gimió profundamente para acompañarla en el orgasmo y sentir sus pulsaciones.

Me puse de pie y cuando la solté se fue hacia abajo por sus piernas temblorosas, pero no se lo permití. La giré y me pegué a su espalda. Hice que apoyara sus manos en el vidrio. Había sido arrasador la sensación de tenerla en la boca que ya no había forma de detenerme. Poco a poco la despegué para que se inclinara, así tener mejor camino. Acaricié su espalda. Giró su cabeza sobre el hombro, como si pidiera un segundo de descanso. Negué con la cabeza a su muda petición. Bajó su mirada a mi entrepierna para observar mi urgencia. Entonces se agachó un poco más y aferró con fuerza. La tomé de la cadera, casi corriéndome de la vista que tenía de su parte trasera. Y la penetré con fuerza. El gemido que soltamos fue sostenido y con el placer en cada nota que lo componía. Me moví en un principio con arremetidas tranquilas y profundas, acariciando su espalda y piernas mientras lo hacía, Hermione dejó caer la cabeza en uno de sus brazos, aferrándose con ganas para no caer con mis embestidas que se hicieron más rápidas. Pasé un brazo por su vientre para levantarla y la pegué a la ventana y continué moviéndome dentro de ella. Mordí su cuello, lamiendo su piel sudada. Escuché que susurraba mi nombre, apenas perceptible a mi oído. Pero que denotaba placer. Viró su cara buscando mi boca. Acometí tan profundo como nuestros cuerpos nos lo permitían. Sentí mi piel arder al sentir contraerse alcanzo el clímax, llevándome con ella. Jadeé roncamente en su oído. Mierda, eso había sido…demoledor. Su centro cálido y estrecho me había recibido mucho mejor que otras veces. Vagamente un pensamiento pasó raudo por mi mente al recordar algo que había dicho Hermione, algo que sonaba como _"no puedes hacerle el amor a alguien a quien no amas"_. Esto iba a ser mejor de lo que había imaginado. Ahora, hacer el amor y tener sexo iban agarrados de las manos. Salí de su interior y me senté, acomodándola en mi regazo y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio recuperando la respiración durante varios minutos. Su piel ardía sobre la mía. El aroma de sexo flotando en el aire y el olor de su piel impregnó mi cerebro.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando de su peso encima de mí. Rodeé su cintura.

- Draco – dijo pensativa un rato después – Si alguien te hubiera dicho que esto pasaría, ¿qué habrías dicho?

Lo pensé seriamente. Y de pronto me acordé del día funesto. Yo mismo había hecho esa suposición. Sabía la respuesta.

- Siendo sinceros me habría reído por lo absurdo y luego me habría enojado por lo insultante de tal idea.

- Eso dolió, pero fue sincero.

- El incidente me hizo crecer. Maduré muy rápido. Y yo buscaba algo que un adolescente difícilmente pide y tú me lo diste. Veo más allá de esto que es simplemente nuevo. Hay agradecimiento. Tú me llenas, en ti encuentro tranquilidad.

Suspiré pensando en el anterior disgusto por dejarme e ir a tranquilizar a sus amigos. Era difícil desear o intentar dejar de hablarle. Había tantas cosas por conversar. Mucho por conocer. Esa era una enorme ventaja. Teníamos tanto por descubrir el uno del otro. Y siendo personas tan distintas, el intercambio de pensamientos sería un rico manjar de conocimiento. Y esto, prácticamente, era sólo el inicio.

Por un par de minutos me puse a pensar en lo que le había dicho y lo analicé más profundo. Y aunque la costumbre me pedía cerrar la boca para que ella no se enterara de lo que pensaba, me dije que lo principal y más importante es que debíamos tener confianza en todo momento. Los sentimientos que teníamos no se mantenían sólo con deseo, querer y fuerza de voluntad, ella tenía mucha razón cuando decía que la confianza era necesaria.

- Hablando de ello – dije – Tú me das dado tanto, pero… ¿te lleno a ti?... ¿Te completo, Hermione?

Y aún así, sabiendo que la confianza existía, me sentí expuesto. Sin ser muy consciente me encogí por dentro.

Se quedó en silencio viendo un punto fijo en la pared del compartimento.

- Ciertamente yo no buscaba ni necesitaba algo en específico. Nunca he sido de las personas que dicen quiero un hombre que sea alto, musculoso, de hermosa sonrisa, atractivo, elegante, inteligente… cuando encuentras al indicado sin que lo andes buscando, verás todas esas maravillas en la persona porque te gusta y lo quieres… pero descubrí que sólo te necesitaba a ti, porque simplemente había extrañado todo lo que eres.

Volteé su cabeza para poder besarla. Moví mis manos sobre su vientre, subí a sus pechos para agasajarlos. Jugando con sus pezones y endurecerlos. Giró su torso para darme acceso, agaché mi cabeza para lamerlos. Suspiró. Enterró los dedos en mi cabello, acariciando. Besé allí donde la había mordido y se veía una gran marca, que mañana se convertiría en un gran moretón. Eso sin duda no le gustaría, pero daba la casualidad que nunca se daba cuenta cuando le hacía esas marcas porque se perdía en las sensaciones. Una mano la dirigí a su entrepierna, tocando a los lados de su sensible centro. Incitando. Llevó una mano entre nuestras piernas, se levantó de mis piernas y tomó mi miembro. Eso sin duda me sorprendió y luego lo acomodó en su entrada. Deslizándose. Entró en un solo movimiento. Gemí tan fuerte porque había sido todo tan rápido. No me lo esperada. Ella se rió. Y empezó a moverse. Como era una posición en la que ella llevaba las riendas, aproveché para apretujar sus senos con una mano y con la otra agasajé su clítoris. Sus movimientos fueron en la justa medida. Profundos. Se detenía justo antes de salir completamente de ella y regresaba con fuerza. Succioné, lamí y mordí su cuello, hombros, espalda. El calor se centró en mi vientre unos segundos antes de congregarse en mi área sur para salir en una larga liberación. Empujé mi cadera hacia ella, corriéndome sin parar. Sus músculos internos se tensaron a mí alrededor, exprimiéndome por completo. Se dejó caer con la espalda pegada a mi pecho cuando su cuerpo se liberó de las convulsiones de su orgasmo. Me acosté de costado, llevándome su cuerpo aun abrazado. Me concentré en su rápido moviendo de pecho y las profundas inhalaciones que hacía para recuperar la respiración. No había nada mejor que saber que tu pareja estaba satisfecha por cómo había sido tomada. Por algún motivo extraño ambos reímos suavemente después de terminar. Tal vez no tan insólito. Al final de cuentas nos sentíamos a gusto.

- Pansy y Blaise quieren conocerte – murmuré cerrando los ojos.

- Ya me conocen – respondió burlona.

- Sí, pero no como mi novia. Como la oficial.

- Me da miedo.

Solté una carcajada. Su voz había sonado como si acabaran de asustar a una niña de cinco años con las historias que a los niños magos sus padres les cuentan si se portan mal antes de dormir.

- Es sabio – besé su nuca – No permitiré que te lastimen con sus palabras, pero sí cruzarán palabras fuertes contigo.

- Eh, claro. Gracias, pero paso – farfulló.

- No es nada malo. Los de slytherin no seremos muy expresivos, pero como verás sí posesivos. Cuidamos lo que nos pertenece.

Alzó los hombros con indiferencia. Resignada por mi petición. Recogí la túnica del suelo para cubrir nuestros cuerpos, en unos minutos más sentiríamos el frío un poco más intenso por el sudor de nuestra piel.

En definitiva algún día tendríamos que presentarnos con nuestros amigos. En mi lugar más tarde que temprano, pero con mis amigos sería más temprano. Y como Pansy y Blaise me habían estado atosigando en las vacaciones diciéndome cosas como _"no la lastimaremos, Draco…sólo le haremos saber sutilmente con varita en mano que si te lastima aunque sea una uña del pie por habértela pisado, entonces se las verás con nosotros"_, esa había sido Pansy…Blaise era otra historia, pero con una amenaza de la bruja había asentido apoyando sus palabras.

Algo debían haber escuchado en mí voz o visto cuando les había hablado de Hermione, que se limitaron a escuchar mis palabras callados. Su única queja había sido mencionar que porqué había escogido a una Gryffindor. _"No pasarán unos meses y ya estarás comportándote como un maldito león, todo leal y con instinto suicida"_, había dicho Blaise tomándose el maldito té con un dedo en al aire como su madre lo había enseñado. _"El único consuelo que nos queda es que Granger también adoptará parte del estilo de Draco, espero que tenga en las venas un poco de sangre fría y sea tan ingeniosa como lo puede ser un buen slytherin"_, había continuado Pansy bebiendo su té con la misma elegancia. _"¿Y qué les hace pensar que uno u otro cambiará?"_, había dicho yo un tanto furibundo. _"Las parejas toman costumbres entre ellos, aunque no lo noten los otros sí lo harán, vamos… la convivencia y el tiempo los hará ser parecidos y la vez muy diferentes", _habían explicado ambos. Mientras habíamos estado tomando el desayuno me quedé pensando en sus palabras y sólo entonces entendí lo que Hermione había querido decir al mencionar que ella haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos, así como ellos por su amiga también. Porque la conversación que había tenido con Pansy y Blaise había ido por cualquier cauce, menos por el que creía que tomaría. Ambos, Pansy y Blaise, habían crecido con la creencia de la importancia de la sangre pura, al igual que yo, pero ellos sí habían sido más abiertos al despreciar a los hijos de muggles. En aquel momento me había dado cuenta que mis amigos, obviamente también harían cualquier cosa por mí, aceptando sinceramente mi unión con una hija de muggles. Demostrándome maduramente que la sangre no importaba cuando estaba esa persona junto a la que ellos querían y admiraban como amigo, y que sobre todo, veían que la castaña era importante para mí, aún sin que se los hubiese dicho abiertamente.

Carraspeó un poco antes de hablar sacándome de mis pensamientos. Giró sobre su hombro para verme a los ojos.

- Así que… - susurró.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que lo diga?

- ¿Decir qué? – murmuré imitando su tono de voz. Hablando ambos en voz baja como estuviésemos compartiendo el mayor secreto del mundo.

Acaricié su cara, sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas por el ejercicio.

- Que estoy enamorada de ti.

Sabía que intentaba mantenerse seria cuando lo dijo, pero cuando le sonreí y ella me respondió abiertamente, no pude más que sentirme contagiado por su energía. No por sus palabras, sino por como las había dicho. Ahora sí podía decir que sus amigos ya no eran los únicos a los que les podía hablar bonito y con la confianza que las personas unidas se pueden tener. Ahora yo era parte de ese grupo reducido al que ella entregaría su vida por protegerlos. Bien, ella no era la única que podía responder así ante los que quería. Ya éramos dos.

- Te quiero.

- Lo sé – respondí.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor?

- No – dije.

- Que tú también me quieres – volvió a sonreír.

- Cierto. También te quiero. Y no tienes idea de cuánto.

- Te equivocas. Lo sé.

- Sabelotodo – giré los ojos.

Me sorprendía cuan ridículos y melosos nos podíamos poner sin tener remordimiento de ello. Pero aún con todo esto del momento color rosa, en vez de avergonzarme o incomodarme, me sentía tan bien. Libre. Ligero. Sin ningún peso mental o físico. Ahora entendía también a Pansy y Blaise con sus palabras. Antes, en ningún momento, habría imaginado que estas frases estuvieran saliendo de mi boca, ahora…ahora, todo era diferente. Todo por ella. Hermione siempre había sido y seguiría siendo cálida, cariñosa…diciéndole lo que siente a las personas que quiere.

Se giró entre mis brazos para quedar frente a mí. Delineó mi boca con su lengua. Con suavidad.

- ¿Y sabes cuál es mi premio?

- No – negué sonriente.

- ¿No lo sabes?

- No.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto que no te des cuenta? – indicó imitando mi expresión de aquella vez en la mansión.

No era tonto y por supuesto que me daba cuenta. Y ambos lo sabíamos. Hermione no necesitaba decirme que su premio había sido yo. Yo lo sabía. Y ella también era consciente que no sólo habíamos recibido un premio, sino que nos habíamos ganado el uno al otro.

.

FIN

.

* * *

**¿Oficialmente terminada? **Sí. Estoy…no tienen idea de la alegría que tengo al saber finalizada otra de mis historias. Es fascinante recorrer el camino con las lectoras que se animan a andar contigo cuando inicias una historia. Y estoy verdaderamente orgullosa de haberles traído esta divertida y excitante historia. Nunca creí que crecería tanto la historia y la terminara dos años después, que obviamente si la publicación hubiese sido periódicamente, habría terminado antes, claro, jaja…pero lamentablemente había ocasiones en el que el tiempo no daba treguas. Aun así, hubo muchas personas que me acompañaron y vivieron conmigo cada una de las situaciones con los personajes. Me divertí, lloré y me estresé escribiendo esta historia.

No tengo palabras más grandes para darles las gracias por ser parte de esta historia y no dejarme sola. No tienen idea de cuán feliz y orgullosa me siento de tener unas lectoras que ustedes mismas se autoproclamaron fieles seguidoras y capítulo con capítulo siempre han estado presentes. Cada que subía uno nuevo, sabía con seguridad quién tendrían un comentario que hacerme y eso me emocionaba enormemente. Pronto me di cuenta que no sólo escribía para mí, sino también para alguien más.

Y algo que me alegra aún más es saber que he crecido como escritora, revisando mis anteriores historias me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que he mejorado y aunque soy una escritora en ciernes he crecido. Ustedes mismas me lo han dicho (pues tengo lectoras desde mis inicios aquí en fanfiction) y me han ido felicitando conforme mis avances y mejoras.

Tengo mucho por decir y a la vez nada. Sólo un enorme: GRACIAS. Miles de gracias por acompañarme. Me despido de esta historia, pero aún tienen más de mí con Alianza Irrevocable y Magia Subversiva.

Con dedicatoria para las lectoras que estuvieron siempre conmigo, ustedes saben quiénes son.

**Un agradecimiento especial a las lectoras que estuvieron desde el principio conmigo hasta el tan esperado final. ****A las que llegaron un poco tarde, pero aún así me hicieron saber de su llegada y estuvieron hasta el último capítulo. ****A las lectoras que de vez en cuando salían del rincón oscuro para hacerme saber que estaban por aquí. ****Y a las personas que una vez estuvieron por aquí, pero ya no volví a saber de ellas. A cada una de ustedes de las que estuvieron aquí se le agradece:**

*pekelittrell, *luna-maga, *Andrea Radcliffe, *betzacosta, *ana belen martinez amaro, *Silviota, *Awen Granger, *parvaty32, *Parvy en las Nubes, *venus027, *Serena Princesita Hale, *moni-mustang, *Arely Uchiha, *Eyp, *vittoria's Malfoy, *-Mirixhita-, *Mi Psque, *negrita28malfoy, *Sharpey-00, *anakaulitz, *Calcal, *chica gallagher, *AvvamMalfoy, *Abril, *malfoy19dani, *CorazonAtomicoDeLaViaLactea, *x.'Kyuuketsuki, *patzy-chann, *Gabrielle Felton, *harryandale, *Aby-Penita, *JennyLalaLand, *Linne Malfoy Felton, *elhora, *Pupy, *Aby-Penita, *leontinees, *SuSaN MaLfOy BlAcK, *zzamantha, *alix-91, *Sra. Malfoy, *sophia76, *AngieShields, *Waaleej, *Pamex17, *greece06, *ky, *Elly-Malfoy, *mlfoysita, *Dafi, *Dracana, *Marie Malfoy Morales, *mimismalfoy14, *sofy Malfoy, *Dohriak, *Sw33ti3, *laura Granger, *danijapoziwi, *Lu-Lucidity, *tamiko-san, *zuoteyu, *Darkred-sun, *madelinegiovani, *NemesisAg, *Sicologica, *mimi-malfoy, *Black r0se14, *Ammie'zZz Ammie'zZz, *Anzu brief, *Sweet evil angel, *rachi malfoy black, *Pocas Palabras, *LuzTN, *Zumomaki, *Lynn Cullen, *Judith Malfoy, *GreyGGGA, *princesaartemisa, *carla morales, *Karina Natsumi, *MAYRYLIN, *Ninkie Cumash Potter, *Natosa, *zalmaa, *Hufflepuff, *Deisi, *lolipott, *cata93 16, *Yaiza, *Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot, *.sOniiTa., *blakikabla, *Karii Malfoy, *Amarofet, * Thunderlara-Boomslang, * kiiLlii, *anges80, *Nenita Malfoy, *Becausethey do, *psna, *Honeynesa, *JulietteMalfoy Black, *NatashaGranger, *konsntida, *warelestrange, *akire Cullen Malfoy, *Liz Tonks, *lUnA-sEl, *noelhia, *TheChronicles of Cissy Black, *barbiiie, *Claudia Flores, *ScarlettSoars, *ErikaNeubert, *Caritay, *Mariacm, *AliceEvelyn90, *andy swan, *Sabaana, *ayb27, *demioo3, *KinomotoSakura011, *Francia Alexandra, *Belle Paao, *sujey, *crisi366, *Olvido, *GHiKi, *Lady Evanna, *Baaa Malfoy, *javiera8, *diosasly, *Kathelyn Greene, *Maru'.x, *SimpleFerd, *CarlaMelina, *AlexiaRiddle, *Gabriellas potter, *titinee, *josefina159, *Argen Malfoy, *, *Cazweet, *VeronikaBlackHeart18, *Jee Kuran 95, *andy-okulos, *HarrypotterFann, *nonaloka, *ange24.

**Y un enorme gracias ****JK Rowling por habernos hecho felices durante una década con sus libros, aunque sus personajes siempre los llevaremos con nosotros. Crecimos con ellos, pero también nos haremos viejos releyendo los libros una y otra vez.**

**He aquí mi logística (tiempo invertido en escribir la historia):**

Lentes anti reflectantes por el uso excesivo de la computadora: $ 300

Cantidad mayoritaria a la inflación del recibo de luz: $ 500

Manicuras arruinados por el estrés de escribir sin una musa: $ 250

Que la historia fuera la favorita de más de cien personas: no tiene precio.

Sé que muchas habrán escuchado esta frase, me encanta, es genial. Así que tenía que aplicarla, jajaja.

**Y mi última petición: ¡Vamos! ¡Díganme qué les pareció el gran final!**

**..**

**Así que oficialmente éste es el último mensaje de _¿Y el premio? Mil gracias por leer hasta la última palabra. _**


End file.
